A Life Across the Ages
by TheKhajiitWarrior
Summary: In the abandoned Castle Volkihar, the statuary Gargoyles continue to sit motionless in their stone skins. When the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold discovers something shocking about these "Gargoyles", she is determined to find one that's still alive. In doing so she will inadvertently open a window into the past…and a door to a new friend. Idea by Archodus Vaxal.
1. Gargoyles

Serana slowly leads me through the twisting tunnels beneath Castle Volkihar, her flickering torch casting dancing shadows across the slimy walls. A chandelier is dangling by a dangerously thin chain, and as we pass it the metal decoration comes crashing down. It harmlessly hits the ground a few feet behind us, but I've already gotten a ward spell up and Serana jumps in surprise. The woman's torch sputters and she asks me, "Why exactly are we down here?". I adjust my Archmage's Robes and explain for the third time, "I need a piece of a gargoyle for my current studies.". The torch finally goes out, Serana cursing as we're both plunged into darkness.

With a flick of my wrist I cast a magelight spell, the eerie glow illuminating Serana struggling with a piece of flint. The vampire quickly puts the flint and torch in her pocket, continuing down the narrow hallways. We stop at a gigantic cathedral, the remains of numerous gargoyles littering the floor. Serana leans against the entrance and says, "Take your pick. There are a few intact ones near the back. Don't worry about them waking up, they've been asleep for ages.". I absentmindedly nod, already walking around the room. Most of the samples aren't worthy of taken. Broken arms, legs, and hands are usually the only things large enough not to be dust. I look at the intact ones, but right now I only need a small sample. Breaking an entire statue seems wasteful.

I'm about to give up hope when I see the perfect piece. A gargoyle's head is sitting atop a pile of rubble, my magelight gleaming off its horns and fangs. I heave the stone into my arms and walk back over to Serana. The vampire pushes herself off the wall and leads me back out, my eerie magic light seeming to bounce off the walls and casting deep shadows. Once we've exited the castle I follow the vampire back to our boat, the tiny vessel smacking against the shore as it strains against its ties. The woman mumbles as she rows us back to the mainland, the stone head in my lap preventing me from being able to help.

Once we've reached the shore Serana and I walk together to Solitude, but that's where we part. I climb into a carriage to take me back to Winterhold, but Serana begins walking back to Fort Dawnguard. The carriage driver whips his horse's ass and begins driving me back to the college, my fifty gold safe in his pocket. It's well into the night by the time we reach Winterhold, the moon shining down on the small city that's busy being drowned in snow. I thank the man for taking me this far out, then start walking back to the college. It's probably for the best I don't stay in the town for long, the people still despise the college and everything we stand for. Faralda is still guarding the gates, but I quickly adjust the stone head in my arms and tell her, "You can come inside if you wish. Nobody's going to come up here in this weather.". The Altmer nods and follows me up to the college.

The woman locks the gates and goes to her room, leaving me to go to the Arch-Mage's Quarters alone. The gargoyle head is causing my arms to shake by the time I reach my room. However, I take a moment to admire my chamber. The dodecagonal quarter has an antechamber and central garden containing various plants and fungi that would make any alchemist thrilled. A curved partition stone wall separates my sleeping area from the garden and the rest of the room, dozens of rugs line the floor around the outside of the room. The antechamber is an open empty space with a long wooden bench against both of the side walls, two banners of The College of Winterhold hanging above and a large rug on the floor.

On my left in the main part of the room is a square wooden table and two chairs. There are seemingly hundreds of mounted animal heads and skulls on the outer wall around the room. Bears, wolves, and foxes are the most common. Beyond this is an alchemy lab with a set of shelves on either side, and two further sets to the right holding various ingredients and mixes. Several barrels and baskets containing further ingredients are also in this area of the room. Coming out from a wall to the northeast is a good quality double bed with small tables flanking it. To the right of the bed are two small wardrobes with one tall wardrobe between them, these all contain my clothing.

On the right-hand small wardrobe is a dagger display case containing my Daedric Knife. There is a large round table and chair against the next wall with a wash basin beside it. To the right of this is a large display cabinet containing several soul gems I've collected. Next to this is an arcane enchanter with two wall shelves above holding several large soul gems. The final outer wall section has a square wooden table and two chairs. The curved partition wall has sets of shelves against the outer wall. Another small table and two chairs are against the wall, followed by a safe and then a long chest opposite the double bed.

Then, another square wooden table with two more chairs, and finally an open crate on the floor with a wall shelf above. There are three College of Winterhold banners hanging from the inside (facing the garden) of the partition wall and small semicircular windows high up on each of the twelve sections of wall excluding one area. That section has a large circular window also high on the wall lead-lined with the College symbol. My arms once again buckle and I'm reminded I'm carrying a gigantic stone head. I rush over to a table and place the gargoyle's skull on the cleared wooden coffee table. I take a moment to stretch the muscles in my arms, then begin gathering the items I'll need to test the gargoyle's stone head.

It's mostly potions, but the occasional soul gem is added to the pile. However, I quickly realize I need to mix a few more potions. I sigh and get to work, mumbling to myself as I mix. "Just a little more daedra heart.". A foul black puff of smoke comes from the mixture. "Damned. Too much. Have to add some nightshade to even it out.". Another poof of black some. "Fuck. Need some hagraven claw.". I reach over and grab the substance, adding it to the mix. A puff of light pink some comes from the concoction, the liquid turning white. "Finally.". I scoop some up in a vial and place it to the side, cleaning out the alchemy lab and mixing another concoction.

When black smoke once again comes from the liquid I groan. "Damned alchemy lab. Too old.". A calm voice nearly causes me to jump out of my skin. "Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?". I flip around and see Brelyna Maryon standing near the gargoyle head, idly rubbing its horn. I sigh in relief and go back to mixing potions, but ask the student, "What are you doing up here? Did J'zargo steal something from you again?". The Dunmer begins walking around my room as she explains, "J'zargo said he saw you and Faralda coming in, and that you were carrying a strange stone head. I asked Faralda and she told me to stop snooping, but admitted you might need some help with your experiment.".

I'm done with my final potion, and begin cleaning up my alchemy lab as I explain, "You don't have to help me with my experiment if you don't want to.". I turn and add the potions to the pile of supplies by the gargoyle's head. The elf straightens up and assures me, "I _want_ to help. You've helped me so much in the past, and I turned you into a horse! I tried to get J'zargo and Onmund to come, but J'zargo didn't want to and Onmund was too drunk to even walk.". I straighten up my items and once again assure her, "It's absolutely fine if you don't want to help me, I won't do anything to you if you leave.".

The Dunmer looks wary as she tells me, "I really want to help. I'll leave if you want me to.". I quickly freeze and say, "If you want to help me, then feel free. But I can assure you it's going to be boring.". The elf looks ecstatic as she happily ask, "What do I do first?". I hand her a journal and say, "Start at the top. If I say 'yes' put a check mark by the word, but if I say 'no' put a 'x' by it. Ready?". The elf nods and says, "Ready.". I take a moment to smooth out my brown fur, then pick up some potions. I carefully read the labels I've put on them, the glass reflecting my green eyes. I find one labeled 'plant' and pour it on the skull. Nothing. "No.". I pour 'bird' on the skull. "No.". 'Fish'. "No.". The pattern keeps continuing. After a few bottles, the student asks, "What exactly are you looking for?".

I put the empty bottles to the side and explain, "These potions will help determine what the gargoyles are made of.". The Dunmer looks confused and asks, "You're aware gargoyles are made of stone, right?". I chuckle a little before further explaining, "Before they were stone. If they were always made of stone, then none of these potions will work.". The Dunmer nods and I'm done moving the empty bottles to the side. I grab another one and dump it on the skull, but this time there's a reaction. The stone turns purple and absorbs the liquid. I instantly say, "Yes!". I quickly look at the label on the vial. _Mammal. _

I rush back to my alchemy lab, mixing together a few more potions. I come back and take my journal from the Dunmer's hands. I flip to a pre-prepared page titled _Mammal_, hand it back to the student, and explain, "Exact same thing.". I pour a potion on the stone skull, returning it to its normal state. Then, I pour a potion labeled _wolf _on the gargoyle's head. Nothing. "No.". I continue the process a few times, but eventually get another reaction. The skull hisses as it absorbs the liquid, turning light pink. I smirk and say, "Yes!". I turn the potion around and freeze up. _Human. _I quickly tell my helper, "Please, wait for a second.". I go to the alchemy lab and mix ten separate potions, then return to where I was.

I return the skull to normal, once again getting ready to do some test. I notice my table is ruined by all the liquids I've dumped on it, but I ignore that for now. I can always fix it later. I dump a potion titled _Khajiit _on the stone (I had to use my own blood for that one). Nothing. The Dunmer clears her throat and asks, "What am I suppose to do?". I pick up another potion and answer, "You can leave if you wish, but for now I don't think I have anything else for you to do.". We both fall silent as I pour a potion called _Redguard _onto the stone. Suddenly, the skull begins rattling and hissing.

I grab the Dunmer woman and yank her away from the table and onto the floor, a venomous green light flashing. When it's subsided I slowly stand and look at the skull, the student rising with me. With both freeze, but Brelyna lets out a small shriek of fright as she realizes what's on my table. The severed head of a Redguard. I quickly pat her shoulder to calm her down, then walk over to the head. I hesitantly pick it up by the hair, the man's glazed eyes looking at nothing. A sudden realization comes over me and I whisper, "The gargoyles are humans.". Brelyna has calmed down and asks, "What?". I put the skull back down on my table, start grabbing more potions, and tell the elf, "I have to leave. Please, go tell Faralda to hold down the fort until I return.". The woman nods and accompanies me downstairs. At the gates she turns and I continue on. I need to see Serana and have her take me back to Castle Volkihar. Quickly.


	2. Ancient Beings

**Brief Note: I changed the Breton in the last chapter to a Redguard, just a small change.**

* * *

Serana is fast asleep in Fort Dawmgaurd when I find her, her breathing barely audible. I shake her awake and stand back as the woman rises. When the vampire is up she rubs her red eyes and asks, "What?". I already know what I want to say, and instantly ask her, "Can you take me back to Castle Volkihar?". The Nord sighs in disapproval, but begins getting dressed in her armor as she questions, "Why do you need to go back so soon? Did you already destroy the head?". I adjust the satchel on my waist, my multiple potions clinking together. "No, but I discovered something highly important about the gargoyles.".

Without looking over her shoulder the vampire speaks, "What on earth did you discover in such a short time?". I finish adjusting my satchel and explain, "From what I currently know, the gargoyles are made from living things. People to be exact. I wouldn't imagine any animals would be made into the monsters, but I won't know until I do further test.". Something clicks together in my mind and I question the vampire, "Were you aware the gargoyles were humans? Are you even aware of when you got the gargoyles?". Serana finishes dressing and turns around, putting a dagger in her boot as she tells me, "I wasn't aware that the gargoyles were people, I always assumed my mother made them out of literal stone.". A contemplating looks comes over her face before she speaks again.

"I think I briefly recall a friend of my father coming over briefly before we got the gargoyles. Harkon slit his throat the same day we got the statues. It might be related, or it could be just a random coincidence. Either way, why do you want to return to the castle?". I nearly balk and reiterate, "They're _people_.". The vampire shrugs and says, "So what? They've been stones for centuries, they don't know anything else. Besides, you aren't the one that turned them into gargoyles. They're not your responsibility. Just briefly pity them in your mind, then get over it and continue on with your life.".

A sudden burst of shock and offence at the mere thought I would do such a thing fill me. "Serana! They're living creatures! It's our duty to help them.". The vampire rolls her eyes, but mumbles and begins walking away. I follow her as quickly as I can, multiple members of The Dawnguard glaring at us as we pass them. The Dawnguard are still displeased to have a vampire among their ranks, and apparently their disapproval also goes to the Khajiit that _made_ them take the vampire into their ranks. Our walk back to Riften is rather uneventful, the lone howl of a lost wolf the only sign of an enemy. I pay the carriage driver and we both get in, the gigantic horse already pulling the wagon down the rocky stone road. The rocking of the wagon sends my eyelids downwards, and I'm falling asleep before I realize what's going on.

* * *

I'm awoken by my vampire companion gently shaking me awake. I mumble and stand up, hopping down from the carriage and instantly beginning to walk away. The Nord follows me, neither of us speaking as we travel up into the mountains. The snowy ground around us is still as the winds fall silent, an ill-omen if some people can be believed. But I've never been one for superstitions, so I continue on without the slightest bit of thought for anything as trivial as the weather. When we reach the boat Serana hands me some paddles to assist her in rowing, but it's clear she's doing the brunt of the work.

When we reach the rocky shore Serana ties the boat up, then leads me back to the castle she grew up in. The abandoned palace is foreboding and silent, invisible enemies of the mind moving around in the shadows. I might not believe in fairy tale monsters, but the castle still puts me on edge. Everywhere we go broken furniture, bloody bodies, and burnt stone are the only things to greet us. Even Serana seems a little on guard, her shoulders are tensed and her hand never leaves the hilt of her dagger. We reach the passage where we came from, and the Nord pulls back the entrance for me. I nod in thanks and cast a magelight spell, the eerie glow our only source of light. My traveling companion shuts the entrance behind us, locking us in the icy tunnel.

Serana slowly leads me down the twisting corridors, ice slowly beginning to form on the path. When we reach the area with the gargoyles I pull some potions from my pack, making my way to the back of the room. Serana closely follows me, careful not to be out of range of the low magelight. When we reach the stone monuments I go over to the one on the far right, pulling out a potion labeled _Nord. _I pour the potion over the stone, but nothing happens. I curse and begin rummaging through my bag, pulling out a potion titled _Orc. _This time the stone absorbs the liquid, and another green light flashes before my eyes.

But this time I'm prepared, and pull Serana to the side. When I look back I see a dead Orc in the gargoyle's place, his glassy eyes gazing at nothing. Serana walks over to the corpse, gives it a swift kick to the head, and asks me, "Now do you see? These people are dead inside their stone skins, reviving them will only lead to their demises. It's better to smash them and think of them as statues. The alternative is admitting they're people, and that you've brought them back purely to die. Now, can we please get to breaking some stones?". I shake my head and say for a third time, "They're people. I'd rather free them all of their stone skins and admit they're dead. Besides, we can give them a proper burial now.".

The vampire sighs and disappears into the darkness, mumbling as she goes, "Fine by me, just be quick.". I nod and look at the four remaining gargoyles, each of them with a frozen smile on their faces. I pull out a potion called _Redguard _and dump it on the beast's head, the stone greedily gulping down the liquid. By now I'm use to the green flashes, and can withstand the glow to some extent. The Redguard falls to the floor, doing a sick twisted jig on the freezing stone. I move to assist him, but he's already dead by the time I take my first step. I sigh and move onto the next one, pouring another _Redguard_ potion on the next gargoyle's head. Nothing.

However, the _Breton_ potion works just fine. This one manages to sway on his feet for a few moments, then tumbles to the ground and gargles his last breath. I can practically feel Serana's gaze burning a hole into my back, and I know what she's thinking. However, I ignore the cynical woman and pour an _Orc_ potion on the next statue. I praise my luck as the stone burst into green light, an Orc woman revealed. This one doesn't last much longer than the other ones. She briefly looks around, works her jaw a little, and falls to the ground. I sigh as I feel Serana walk up behind me, the one remaining statue the only surviving gargoyle in the entire caslte (at least to my knowledge).

My companion puts her hand on my shoulder and encourages me, "Let it go. Let the poor thing rest where it is, or smash it to bits while it still doesn't know what's going on. You saw what the last one did. We both _know_ she knew what was going on, and don't lie and tell me you didn't see terror in her eyes. The other two were just as bad. Imagine waking up after thousands of years of rest, just to take your last breath as fear pumps through your veins. You wouldn't sentence any creature to a death like that, would you?".

I shake my head, but argue, "It could still be alive. If it is, then we owe it to the person inside to try to save them. Or at least wake them from their slumber, so we can give their body a burial it deserves. No human deserves to have this disturbing castle serve as their eternal resting.". I can practically feel Serana roll her eyes as she counters, "Thanks, I appreciate that generous comparison of my ancestral home to something disgusting. Now, why can't you let this go? Just go back to your college and let your life move on. What can you gain from this? If the person does live, they'll be thousands of years behind. It's hard enough for me to grasp the social structures and norms of modern day, I can't imagine what oblivion they'd be going through. They wouldn't even know what to do. Please, allow this one to finally rest in peace?".

I shake my head and step forward, pulling a _Breton_ potion from my bag. "We have to release whoever's inside. It's the only moral thing to do.". Serana sighs, but gives in. "Fine, but I'm not helping you carry the bodies out.". I nod to agree and uncork the liquid, pouring it over the stone. This venomous light is even brighter than any before, and I feel Serana yank me away from the statue. The vampire trips and we both end up on the floor, my companion cursing as I accidentally crush her foot beneath my own. When the light finally subsides I look at the newly revealed person.

A naked Breton sways back and forth on the stone pedestal where she was previous perched, the naked woman looking around in confusion. Before I can blink she crashed to the ground, but there's one thing that separates her from all the other gargoyles. When they hit the ground they took their last breaths, but the unconscious Breton is still breathing. It's shallow and definitely not healthy, but at least she's alive. I apologize as I get off of Serana, crawling over to the downed woman. I gently place my fingers on her neck, a steady pules confirming that the woman hasn't killed over. I motion for the Nord to come closer, and within a few seconds the vampire is beside me. I excitedly tell her, "She's alive!". My cynical friend nods and mumbles, "I noticed.".

It suddenly occurs to me the woman most definitely needs medical attention. I'm gifted in magic and alchemy, but the anatomy of every race is Tamriel isn't my specialty. What could cure a Nord could kill her, and that's the last thing I want to do. I slap Serana on the shoulder and tell her, "Come on! Help me lift her, we have to get her to Solitude!". The vampire eyes me and questions, "What about all the dead ones? I thought you wanted to give them proper burials?". I nod and agree, "I want to give them proper burials, but in this case the living take precedents. I can bury the corpses later, but this woman could die at any minute. Please?". The woman nods and helps me with the Breton, and as we lift she tells me, "We'll have to be careful in the boat, but we should be able to take all of us across in one trip.". I nod and we both rush out of the cathedral, leaving piles of stones and bodies behind us.


	3. Awakening

When we're in the boat Serana begins paddling and I hold the unconscious Breton, once again checking for her pulse. The faint flutter of her pumping blood gives me hope, and I take my hand away from her neck. Serana mumbles as the boat hits the shore, but she doesn't say anything else about killing the woman. The vampire grabs the woman's legs while I grab her shoulders, both of us heaving her out of the boat and beginning to walk. As we slowly go up the mountain slope the vampire tells me, "We could just leave her here. Let the wolves and the cold have their go at her.". I've heard enough about killing the woman, and offer the vampire a slightly disappointed glance.

The Nord clears her throat and mumbles, "Joking.". We fall into silence as we find the road again, the Breton becoming heavy in our arms. As we carry her my companion asks, "Where are we taking her?". I adjust my grip on the woman before answering, "To Solitude, the college is too far away. I'm certain we can find a room at the inn, or talk to the queen. She still owes me a few favors.". Serana nods and questions, "Does Solitude have a library? I need to find a book on this.". I nod and tell her the location of the library, but after that we both go silent again. When we reach Solitude the guard opens the door for us, never even bothering to question why we're carrying a naked and unconscious Breton.

We hurry to the inn and pay for a room, taking the unconscious woman up to the room and lying her down on the bed. Serana quickly bids me farewell and goes to find the library. I briefly wave at her, then go over to the Breton. Her breathing is becoming less shallow, and her pulse is now pounding against my fingers like the steady beat of a drum. The woman is unconscious, but that doesn't mean she isn't hurt. I do a quick examination of her body from her head to her toes, checking for anything that could be harmful or bad. The worst I find is a bruise on her ass from where she fell down, and her skull seems completely unaffected.

I brush some of her hair out of her face, her breathing now of sleep instead of being knocked unconsciousness. I find I have nothing to do, and begin idly popping my joints. Serana would scream at me if she was here (she despises the sound of the cracking), but thankfully the vampire isn't here. As if to prove me wrong the vampire walks through the door as I'm twisting my back, a loud _crack_ coming from my spine. The vampire shudders and hands me a book. "It has a few answers in it, but not too many. It's mostly telling about gargoyles.". I nod and say, "Let's get to reading.". The vampire shakes her head and tells me, "I need to get back to Fort Dawnguard, but good luck.". Before I can stop her the woman leaves. I blink at her sudden departure, but quickly sit down and begin reading.

_The ancient gargoyles occasionally found in ruins are somewhat of a mystery, but I hope to shed some light on the matter. Long ago there stood three alliances who ruled the land. The Ebonheart Pact, The Daggerfall Covenant, and The Aldmeri Dominion. The Ebonheart Pact consisted of Dunmer, Nords, and Argonians. The Daggerfall Covenant was made up of Bretons, Orcs, and Redguards. The Aldmeri Dominion was made up of Khajiits, Altmers, and Bosmer. All three were bitter rivals, and took great joy in capturing prisoners of war. However, there were other things to fear. In the far northeast of Skyrim a foul darkness persist._

_ It can not be named, and few who have seen it live to tell (even then the stories are odd and hard to believe). However, somehow stories of the darkness have spread throughout all of Tamriel. This area was used by all three alliances, and was one of the heaviest sea routes in all of the world. But by my calculations only four out of every ten ships would make it across safely. The other six were swallowed up by a foul darkness, but there was never a trace of them. The ships and people would vanish without a trace, causing even more stories to pop up. But one has persisted above all else. The adventures that go to this foul place have noticed something. Stone monsters sit in rows by the hundreds, their glassy eyes seeming to follow them._

_Each time the adventurers went back they found more monsters, and on their last expedition they found something strange. Hundreds of 'lost' ships were sunk just beyond the island's tides, as if they were sunk by an attack from the shore. These brave men stayed on this dark and forbidden place for years, always within the shadows of the evil monsters who called the place home. Finally, they got to see what they had been waiting for. A brave ship got within distance of the island, and almost instantly met its demise. However, smaller boats rushed to their aide. The heroes were forced to retreat and come back the next morning._

_ When they returned the ship was long gone, the evil monsters were back in their lair, and something odd had happened. A new row of gargoyles had been added to the ranks. I'm uncertain what the conclusion might be, but I do know one thing. The adventures who so bravely went to the island recently found their own doom, although I'm not sure how. Many people may speculate about what brought these heroes down. The tide, the monsters, or any wild animal who happened along their camp. But I have a different theory. I think they might just be three new gargoyles sitting along the coast of the island, their glassy eyes looking out over the seas where they once roamed._

_However, you will have to forgive me for my speculation. I'm an ancient man, and I know of even older wizards who could do any sorts of nearly impossible feats. One of them being the ability to turn a cat to stone. And, my mind wandered off with that idea. This was suppose to be an informative book, and I fear I've ruined it. Alas, there's nothing I can do now besides tell you the boring facts of the stone beast known as the 'gargoyle'. Gargoyles have the abilities to absorb health with their claws, and are immune to both paralysis and poison. They have an additional ability to resist large amounts of damage. _

_When killed gargoyles are known to drop various ores and gems, most of the hidden in their stomachs. __When stationary, gargoyles disguise themselves as statues int he hopes of catching the unwary. They can often be found beside regular statues, helping them blend in. While posing as a statue, they are immune to harm of any form and cannot be killed. If they do not immediately burst from the rocks, magic (such as destructive spells) can be used to distinguish a stationary gargoyle from a regular statue. Occasionally one can encounter gargoyles in the wild or attacking cities, accompanied by their vampire masters and the vampire's Death Hounds._

_It's been noted that the rare Vampire Lords have the ability to summon gargoyles to aid them in battle, much like a Conjuration spell. The power is only available to the strongest of vampire lords, and only unlocked after the lord has slain a certain amount of mortals. Now I fear the tale of the gargoyle is about to come to an end. Multiple adventures, mercenaries, and soldiers are now dedicating themselves to ending the rein of darkness that is blocking one of the most used sea routes in the world. Even the leaders of the alliances are turning their attention to this problem, although I doubt they'll put aside their differences to help one another._

_ Whatever dark creatures inhabit that area of the sea better prepare themselves because a storm is brewing, and heading right for them. And, I have no doubt what the first thing the attackers will do. They'll take down the threats they're accustomed to, the gargoyles and hounds. The statues outside might not be able to be slain, but there's nothing stopping them from being pushed into the ocean. Unless there are some hidden gargoyles in the depths of the island, then the entire population of the stone monster might be destroyed before the era is over. Now, I fear the book is done and there is now more to say about the gargoyles. Farewell reader, and may you use your new knowledge for the good of the many._

I put the book to the side and make a mental note to take it back to the library. My attention is suddenly snapped to the Breton when she begins to mumble, slowly moving around in her sleep. I'm at her side within a minute, and suddenly wonder if I should have put clothes on her. I shrug it off, I'll find her some clothes later. The Breton slowly opens her eyes, her pupils dilating and locking onto me. I shush her and begin speaking in a soothing voice, but I'm interrupted by the woman screaming at the top of her lungs. I can barely make out what she's saying, but it's something about refusing to be taken hostage by The Aldmeri Dominion.

Why on earth does she think The Aldmeri Dominion would take her hostage? I'm going to ask her that, but a foot to my gut stops me. I groan and stumble to the side, the Breton taking the chance to burst out the door. I hear the scream of the patrons of The Winking Skeever, and I quickly get over my sore gut. I rush out of the inn as quickly as I can, three guards already beating me to the Breton. I yell out for them not to hurt her, but it turns out that isn't a problem. The naked woman howls like a madwoman and charges the guard, flipping one over her shoulder and yanking the other two's helmets together. The two fall and the Breton runs away deeper into the city. The first guards recovers and stands up, then screams, "Someone stop her! She's heading for The Blue Palace!".

I realize the guard is right and begin running after the Breton, screaming and hoping to draw her attention to me. It doesn't stop her, but I'm at least gaining on her. The Breton is pushing everyone out of her way, she even pushes Taarie into a barrel. I briefly stop to help the Altmer up, then continue the chase. The royal guards draw their spears and form a line, preparing to spear the Breton before she can get past them and into the palace. The Breton howls again and leaps over them, easily avoiding the guard's spears. I push past the guards as they all scramble to turn around, their heavy armor causing them to move slowly.

When I get through them I quickly prepare a paralyzing spell, the Breton already nearing the building that houses the queen. My spell hits her right in the back, the naked woman locking up and falling to the side. I'm already there to catch her, saving the Breton from any possible harm. I hear footsteps and look up to see Elisif, the Nord looking at the scene before asking, "What's going on?". I explain the situation as fully as I can, never omitting a single detail. Hiding things could only get me into trouble later. The queen takes in the information and tells me, "As long as you're in Solitude she's your responsibility. Don't let it happen again.". I nod, apologize, and begin carrying the woman away. I need to find something to do with the woman. Fast.


	4. Consciousness

**Note: All credit for this chapter goes to Atraxotax.**

* * *

**Breton** **POV:**

I woke up, my eyes opening… and immediately shutting as one bitch of a migraine throbbed in my skull. I groan, frowning, as I reach up to rub my temples and the bridge of my nose to alleviate the pain. I lay where I was as the aching slowly subsided with the massage. My arms dropped down to my sides as I sighed, a frown still on my face. Something didn't seem… right. It felt like I was lying on something warm, comfy, yet scratchy, and guessed I'd been sleeping on some sort of cot. I'd have been alarmed as I don't remember my bed feeling like that, but my head felt a bit hazy… like I had… I don't know, over slept?  
Other than a mild headache, a sore throat, and feeling unusually warm, my body felt fine. I opened my eyes once more. It still felt like my skull was going to split open, causing me to squint, but it wasn't as bad this time. I was greeted with the sight of a gray cobblestone ceiling, the stones shining from an orange light, presumably a fireplace in the room. A blackish/blue strut of wood, stained green with age, stuck into where the wall on my left met the ceiling.  
_This doesn't look like…_, I began to think. My eyes shot open as I realized that this was definitely not where I remember being. Oh shit.

I quickly sat up on, what was confirmed to be, the cot, and drew a swift breath of shock from the sight of the room I was in. A prison cell.  
It was medium sized; a brazier with glowing yellow embers and no fire sat in the corner of the room across from mine. It was smoking, and looked to have been lit a while ago, but was still shining as brightly as a fire would. Like the ceiling the walls and floor was constructed of neatly cut cobblestone which would have probably felt cold were it not for the brazier. Other than a simple orange carpet, the only other thing here were the iron bars and door serving as the wall that the brazier had been pushed up against. Beyond the metal barring was what looked appeared to be a concave shaped, stone balcony. I could see two pillars connecting the balcony to a larger ceiling. Squinting slightly I spotted what looked to be an identical cell to mine on another stone balcony opposite the one I was in. And another below that one.  
If I had to take a guess, I'd have said that this prison cell was on the top floor of a jail underground or indoors that spiraled down in the same fashion that this level was constructed. The air was almost completely silent, exempt for the occasional crackling of the braziers embers.

My mouth hung open, and my brow creased in confusion as I pondered how I could have possibly gotten into prison. I swung my legs over the bed and onto the orange rug, staring at the ground and cracking my fingers idly.  
_Was… did I get drunk or something?_ I shook my head. I've rarely been drinking ever since the Faction Wars started.  
Faction Wars…

My head snapped upwards and my eyes widened as I remembered something.  
A message from the Daggerfall Courier Service… a warning… something about an attack and… how we should evacuate… a battle was going to be fought here and… nothing.  
That was the last thing I remembered. I was helping my town evacuate and get everyone to safety and then… I think I was about to give the town guard the orders to start moving the civilians when… I don't know, everything went black there.

I then remembered something else… I was standing in some sort of ruined, ancient looking, dark, stone room… it was cold, and there was… a Khajiit and a, uh, Nord in front of me… they looked surprised at something. It was a very cloudy, haze filled memory, like a dream, almost, but I knew it was real.

My hand rose up to hold my forehead, as a sudden aching pulse rung about in my head, causing my ears to ring, making me hiss in pain.  
I'd had a headache then too, I groaned internally, the memory becoming slightly clearer.  
I was getting a trifle annoyed with the constant "how do I remember this?", and "what the fuck happened?", and "how the hell did I get here?". I remembered everything before my memory "went black", the first time, so I didn't have amnesia.  
_I might have been seriously drunk… maybe my mind is just making up all this shit_, I thought, grinning a little at how funny a story that would be, if I ever figured out what had happened.

But my smile disappeared and I frowned as another recollection came to mind. Something that felt very… wrong. It made me nervous and some primal… instinct came with remembering it.  
I was panicking about something… a strange looking city that I wasn't familiar with… running – strangers yelling something I didn't pay attention to… they were chasing me – I-I was fighting them… i-it's so… I remember being afraid – trying to escape from some malevolent thing – some… force… something very bad… I was about to run inside a, uh… palace, or something and then, my entire body seemed to freeze and… nothing.  
I rubbed the back of my neck as I struggled to connect the dots. Recalling that it felt as if I was nude in that memory made my look down and see that I was wearing a dull brown tunic and plain trousers of the same color.  
If I was helping to evacuate my town to avoid some sort of battle, and I woke up in a strange place… could I have been kidnapped? The only people who would kidnap someone during an evacuation of a town in these times would be an Ebonheart Pact or Aldmeri Dominion spy.  
My breath caught in my throat at the possibility.  
_No… no I couldn't have gotten captured… right?_

Just then small footsteps sounded from outside my cell, making me look up. I scowled at the sight of a female Khajiit walking in front of the iron bars. A Kahjiit… that means it's the Aldmeri Dominion.

Damn it! Damn it to Oblivion! I should have known! I should have known it would be the Dominion! They were always imprisoning random people for interrogations! It didn't matter if you were in the actual military or not! If your race was in an enemy faction, then you were a target. You had information. It was all the bloody same to those torturous bastards! I couldn't count the amount of horror stories I had heard about Thalmor interrogations on innocent civilians. 9 times out of 10 the prisoners were executed, even when it was obvious that they didn't know anything. At least the Ebonheart Pact has the decency to actually check if someone is a soldier or not when they abduct people for questioning! But the A.D? They seemed to go out of their own way to be sadistic bastards. Which is completely contradictory to the words of their leader, Queen Ayrenn.

'I do not hate the races of man' my ass… damned liar, I thought.

I grimaced and looked down at the floor bitterly.

For fucks sake! Why couldn't I figure it out sooner!? I could have escaped by now, dammit! I could have… I could have gotten away with my life…

I buried my face in my hands in sour hopelessness. I expected the Khajiit to enter my cell to interrogate, possibly torture me. To demand answers to inane and obscure questions that I didn't know the answers to. I expected the cat to strike me, or slash my skin to ribbons with those claws of hers, whenever I said, "I don't know", or something like that. The only magic I knew were some Mage Armor, Healing, and Summoning spells. A Stoneflesh would only protect me for about a minute, and I'm pretty sure my interrogator would bind my hands by the end of that. She'd probably do the same thing if I tried healing myself. And I didn't have enough space in this cell to call an Atronach in from Oblivion in the first place.

_I'm so screwed…_

But… I never heard the clinking of keys, nor the creak of the rusted iron door opening. No sounds that could tell her the cat was approaching were made.

I removed my hands from my face, dropping my arms to hang between my knees, and looked up at the Khajiit.

She wasn't showing any animosity, nor was she making a move to enter my cell. She was just standing there, looking at me, her weight shifted onto one leg, one of her arms crossed over her abdomen, under her breasts, and her other arm propped up by the elbow on the others closed fist. The arm that was being supported up by the other had its hand pinching her chin thoughtfully. The Khajiit's tail was passively swishing about, side-to-side, behind her. Her face was almost completely blank and neutral, with only a hint of musing in the cat's slightly narrowed eyes.

She didn't seem threatening, not even her gaze was at all malevolent. It was as if the Khajiit was… studying me – no… trying to decide on something.

This is when I took real note of the cat's appearance. She was wearing these odd looking blue and white robes and shoes that appeared more like that of a mage than a torturer. Her fur was colored a bright, saturated crimson, and I could see small blotches of black patterned symmetrically on the Khajiit's face. Looking almost like camouflage. As well as short strips of black stripes on the backs of her hands. I could spot a gray color, tinged with a small amount of red, on the cats' palms. Meaning that her stomach, chest, and the insides of her arms and legs were most likely the same gray/reddish color under her robes. Her ears were long, and pointed, with tufts of black, wispy hairs sticking off their points. This was unusual, since the few Khajiits I had seen before the Alliance War all had their ears adorned with various rings and charms. Her claws were also odd. Most Kahjiits I had heard of had small, gray colored hooks on the ends of their fingers. But hers were a shiny ebony, shaped like razors, and looked almost too big for her digits. She had either been born that way, or she had found a way to modify them. The final thing about her were her eyes. They were a very bright verdant, contrasting painfully with her brick and ebony colored fur. They had black slit pupils, and seemed to almost glow in the light of the brazier in my cell.

_Perhaps… she's a Battlemage for the Aldmeri Dominion, and just wanted to see one of the "enemy" while they were trapped and helpless_, I thought cynically. She'll probably call for the Inquisitioner in a minute.

I was wrong again. She stared at me for ten minutes straight.

I was beginning to get annoyed at her emotionless and motionless behavior and spoke.

"What are you looking at, flea bag?", I asked in a derisive, yet tired voice.

Her response wasn't something I was expecting. She said in an utterly calm and blank tone, as she narrowed her eyes musingly: "I'm trying to find a way to word this question correctly without it sounding completely dumb. And if I can't find a way to do that, I'll just have to find a different question to ask".

I recoiled slightly in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm the one who's keeping you here, so racial slurs wouldn't be a good thing to use at the moment.", she added a moment later, her voice still the same calm, and her gaze never wavering. Not even blinking, actually. It was as if half of her attention was occupied in her head.

I frowned, but decided to stay silent. There… wasn't really much you could say to that… after a few seconds I looked at the floor, waiting for her question.

After 3 minutes, she finally spoke. She crossed her arms and her demeanor suddenly changed to a plain, logical vibe that made it seem like the Khajiit knew everything.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you won't answer any questions I ask you, correct?", she asked.

"Couldn't you just torture me for the information you want?" I asked her in return, not looking up from the floor. Her response blindsided me, yet again.

"I couldn't torture you for anything, even if I wanted to. Torture is illegal.", she replied offhandedly, shrugging. It caused me to look up at her. I would have believed she was lying, were it not for that voice that seemed so… factual - there's no other way to put it. Which SHOULD sound like a lie. The Empire's fallen apart; the Factions follow their own rules! And the Aldmeri Dominion practiced torture liberally. But… this Khajiit just seemed so bloody sure of herself, which confused me even more!

Or maybe… she isn't part of the Dominion, I thought, my brow creasing as the gears of my mind grinded away in function.

Before I could point out the fact that what she had said made no sense, she spoke again.

"What's the last thing you remember?", she asked, completely objectively.

I didn't want to tell her anything. The kinds of things that the Aldmeri Dominion could use against you were staggering in their unlikeliness. But, then again, if I was kidnapped during the evacuation of my town before the Dominion attacked, then there's a chance that everyone there is dead. Sadness plucked at my heart painfully at the thought, but I knew that it was probably true. And even then there's a chance that this Khajiit isn't A.D. I might as well tell her anyway.

I thought for a moment to try and word it the best way I could. The two memories about that ancient, dark room, and the city that I remembered fighting in were probably irrelevant and untrue, so I went with the most coherent one.

"I remember helping my town evacuate civilians to avoid an imminent battle that we were warned about. An Aldmeri Dominion assault.", I said, my voice sounding unintentionally sad, even tough it wouldn't matter at this point.

The Khajiit's eyebrows raised in what seemed to be surprised. She thought for a moment, then said…

"Right, well, the best way to go about explaining this whole thing to you would be to present the facts, straight away". What 'whole thing'? What's she going on about, now? "You're probably not going to believe me, so I've gotten prepared to prove it to you", she continued, in a tone that had a hint of dread in it.

I was interested now. She must either be insane, or about to tell a lie, so this should be funny.

The cat took a deep breath.

"You are in the Solitude Jail, in Skyrim, and this is the 4th Era, Year 201. From what I've observed and read, I've reasoned that when you were evacuating your town, you were kidnapped by a cult of vampires that used an extremely specialized type of magic to transform you into a Gargoyle. Because of this, you have been alive for… well, a really long fuckin' time. No doubt you've heard of those tales about how ships regularly disappeared off the Northern coast of Skyrim."

The Khajiit brought out a book from her pocket and tossed it to me, forcing me to catch it.

"That book will explain the 'tales' that I'm talking about. Anyway, I don't know what you could have happened to you over the centuries, but you were recently used as an expendable soldier, a pawn, by a clan of vampires who inhabited a place called Castle Volkihar, not far from where those disappearing ships went missing. These vampires were planning to literally destroy the sun, until I came along and stopped them with the help of a vampire hunting organization called 'The Dawnguard'".

She was silent for a moment, to look down at her feet.

When she looked back up at me, she looked saddened, as was the way her voice sounded.

"I recently discovered that, given the right amount of potions, the Gargoyle effect can be reversed. So, I immediately went back to the ruins of Castle Volkihar to… try and find an intact Gargoyle so that I could have a chance to save it. You were among six others. The only surviving Gargoyles that lasted through my final battle with the vampire clans' leader, Lord Harkon. The other five died when I changed them back to their human forms. But you…"

The Khajiit stared at me for a long moment. She gave a small smile. "You lived… so I brought back to Solitude and found that book there (she pointed to the book I had in my hands), "and… now we're here", she finished, giving an open armed shrug.

I scowled at her in pure disbelief but… it made… sense. I had heard of those disappearing ships… and I supposed it… could have been possible… No. I had to be sure for certain, not to just go on her words.

I looked up at her after reading the book she had just given me, myself.

"Show me", I demanded.


	5. Shattered Remains

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I sigh and run my clawed hand through my mane, contemplating what to do. Should I really risk taking this woman back to show her what her dead brethren look like? She's the last of a lost era, and the dangerous on the way to the island are numerous. A predator could kill her, a bandit could shoot her, or she could end up getting some horrible disease she isn't immune to. I could give her armor and a weapon, but that puts my own life in danger. The Breton could promise me one thing, but she could throw that promise out the window the second she has a knife in her hand. I could take her to the island, and the woman could decide she wants to kill me.

From the look she's giving me I can tell that wouldn't be that far of a stretch. However, I can also see she won't believe me unless she has some sort of proof. There's a good chance I could protect us both, but there's still a chance the woman could simply run away. I don't want to chase her down, and I'm certain I would find her dead. Having Serana would be a major help, but the woman is long gone. Besides, I don't want to make the Breton wait any longer. I finally decide and tell the woman, "Wait here a moment, then I'll take you to your proof.". I unlock the door, exit the cell, and securely lock the door behind me. I quickly find a small length of rope, then return to the woman's cell.

I find the woman in the exact same position, her eyes looking at something I can't see. I get a feeling she's remembering something about her past, but right now I need her in the present. When I clear my throat the Breton slowly looks at me, her eyes reverting to normal. I hold up the rope and calmly tell her, "Please, I need to tie your wrist.". The prisoner cocks her head and asks, "Why?". I try to explain the situation in a simple term. "Insurance for both of us. You can't do anything rash, and I won't be too on guard around you.". The woman doesn't say another word, simply holding out her hands and allowing me to tie her wrists together in a way so she can't untie herself.

I nod in approval and tell her, "Stand up, I'll take you to your proof.". As I take the keys from my pocket I hear the woman asks, "What's your name?". I answer her question, then tell her, "You have my name, but I fear you don't have yours. Do you mind telling me?". Silence for a long moment is my only answer, but as I'm holding the cell door open for her the woman mumbles, "Aealynn.". I close the door as I say, "Thank you.". The Breton hesitates and waits for me to guide her out of the jail. As we leave Castle Dour we pass Legate Rikke and General Tullius, the two Legionnaires motioning at me in greeting as we walk by. I motion back to them and feel relief wash over me.

I was terrified Tullius would throw a fit over me taking a 'prisoner' away from him, but it seems he couldn't care less. As we walk through Solitude the Breton looks around at everything, nearly crashing into anything that could possibly be in her path. However, the people of the city make sure to give her the widest berth possible. They've seen what she's capable of, and are obviously terrified. I suppose that's good. At least they won't bother her or try to get her back for her little stunt. When we exit the city I pull out my map and slow down, looking for an easier path that the one I usually take.

The one I took with Serana led me past the cave that housed Potema, practically brushing a ruin crawling with angry bandits, and I had to go by some Altmer fort where they always scream at me to stay away. Besides, there's no true 'path', so I always increased the chance of being attacked by a predator. At one point I was even smashed against two mountains, the path below me slick with ice and snow. Serana and I may have been able to take that path, but there's no way a disoriented Breton with her hands tied can make the journey. I find a safer way to the castle, but it's a long way to go around the traditional path. We'd be down near Dragon Bridge before we finally turned to pass through the mountains, and even then we'd have to swing back north to get to the pier.

However, it's the only safe path I see. I put my map up and begin walking, the Breton trailing behind me. The path is clear, but I still keep my eyes peeled for any enemies. A light snow is beginning to fall, and enemies could easily hide in it. But no enemies arrive, and we make it to the pier without any incidents. The Breton looks reluctant to get in, but she has no other choice if she wants her 'proof'. I'm forced to row all the way there, the other woman's bound hands preventing her from helping. Now I know how Serana feels. The island is cold and dead around us, the dead bodies of The Dawnguard and The Volkihar alike littering the ground around us.

But the worst thing is the bits of gargoyle that are all around the battlefield. They were Harkon's last defenders, and The Dawnguard's armored trolls shattered them to pieces. Should I have cleaned up before bringing Aealynn here? Is she offended by the sight of her broken brethren, or does she not care in the slightest? She doesn't react to what she sees, so I'm going to go ahead and assume she no longer feels any kinship to the shattered gargoyles. Or maybe she does and is just masking her feelings. Maybe she just doesn't know how to react. I furrow my brow at the notions. There are far too many 'maybes' for my liking. My thoughts are shifted when I finally reach the door of the castle.

I step back and open it for the Breton, allowing her to enter before me. Even more shattered gargoyles litter the entrance hall, but thankfully they're the last ones we'll run into. Well, until I show her where she woke up. I carefully walk over the stones, guiding the Breton deeper into the castle. Down curling hallways, up spiraling stairs, through dark passages, and down more spiraling stairs. Wait, do I know where I'm going? I come to a dead end in the darkest part of a spiraling staircase, and I'm forced to awkwardly turn around in the small passage and tell the Breton, "Wrong way.". Without a word the woman turns around, and we begin going back up.

I realize how terribly dark it is, and cast a magelight spell. The other woman jumps at the sound and eyes my magic suspiciously, but doesn't question me or say anything cruel in response. I'm starting to regret my decision not to bring Serana, the woman would have made this trip so much easier. But I suppose it doesn't matter, I eventually find the place that the vampire took me. I lean against the door frame and motion inside the room, mimicking what Serana did to me the first time we came here. Aealynn slowly walks inside, looking all over the room. She goes over to the place where she was awoken, and kneels down beside the pedestal where she once stood for hundreds of years.

The woman feels the dust from the gargoyles, picking some up and allowing it to flow through her fingers. She stands up and just looks at the ground for a few minutes, then turns and begins walking to me. Before I can ask if she believes me, the woman whispers, "I'd like to leave now.". I nod and turn, leading her out of the castle. It takes a little while due to the fact I'm unfamiliar with the place, but eventually we reach the boat. The Breton's hands are still tied, and I'm not certain if I should free her. I eventually decide that wouldn't be a wise move, and continue rowing. Our walk back to Solitude is likewise uneventful, a deer crossing our path the only thing odd.

When we reach the city the sun is setting, and a guard only hesitantly lets us into the city. I can't blame him, we probably look like criminals. The Breton is tied up, and I'm a Khajiit. The Nords of Skyrim are already distrusting of outsiders, let alone one who's tied up and one who's a beast race. I stop inside the city, turn to Aealynn, and ask, "Would you like to sleep in your cell, or would you prefer the inn?". The Breton eyes me and questions, "You're giving me a choice?". I nod. There's no reason to make the woman sleep in her cell. She has a fire in prison, but it's not enough to chase off a chill if it decides to settle in the woman's bones. I'd like her to sleep in the inn, but I'm not going to push her into doing something that she wouldn't like.

The Breton looks at the ground for a few seconds and shuffles her feet, then finally answers, "The inn.". I nod and walk to The Winking Skeever, Aealynn still following me. When we're inside I quickly take a look around, examining the place for any possible dangers or hidden threats. The common room is swarming with people, the candles on every table burning low and sputtering in their own wax. The stove is cold and the main fire is out, but the place is still somehow warm and accepting. The people of the inn are well past drunk, and they no longer shy away from me or Aealynn. The place is in the middle of being remodeled, so everything is out of place and there's really no empty space.

However, it's not too bad. We should be able to sit down and have a few drinks if we want. I wade through the throng of people to get to the bar, the innkeeper eyeing me suspiciously. I pull some gold from my pocket and hand it to the man. "Two rooms.". He nods, hands me the keys, and points upstairs. I turn back to Aealynn and ask her, "Do you want to go to your room, or would you like a drink?". The Breton eyes the common area and answers, "My room.". I nod in understanding and lead her upstairs. I unlock one room and look inside. It has a window, so it's no good. I look at the other one and sigh in relief when this one lacks a window.

I turn to Aealynn and tell her, "I'll take off the rope, but I'm locking your door.". She nods and holds out her hands, allowing me to cut off the rope that binds her wrist together. I open her door and allow her to do inside, then shut and lock it behind her. The key needs to be put in a safe place, so I tie it to a string and hang it from my neck. As an afterthought, I put the key beneath my robes to make it even safer. I feel tiredness make its presence known in my back, and quickly go into my own room.

I can't lock the door from the inside, but I put a chair against it to prevent any unwanted visitors. As I lie down on my bed I swear I hear something. I stand and go over to the wall that connects with Aealynn's room, leaning in and placing my ear against the wood. I hear the faintest sobs and sniffling. Is she crying? Pity swells in my heart. Should I comfort her? No. Definitely not. I already know a little bit about what this woman is like, and I can tell she wouldn't appreciate being comforted by a complete strange. Instead, I lie down on my bed allow sleep to take me as a thousand thoughts rush through my head.


	6. Legalization

When I wake up I can't help yawning, my nap seeming to drain me instead of renewing me. I slowly stand and adjust my robes, the keys to my rooms _clanking_ against my Amulet of Julianos. I adjust the three strings before checking outside to see the time. It's morning, and I need to decide what to do with Aealynn. It's probably a good idea to get her citizenship legalized, The Legion doesn't take kindly to foreigners begin on their land. I decide that's a good plan and begin straightening myself out. I fix my mane, adjust my robes, and make myself presentable in general. When I'm ready I go over to the Aealynn's room and knock on the door. I hear the woman moving around inside, and after a few seconds she tells me, "I'm here.". I unlock her door and the Breton slowly walks out, her gaze never resting on one thing as she takes in all of her environment. I cough to get her attention and explain to her, "We need to legalize you as a citizen of Skyrim. If you'll follow me, then we'll go down to the office at The Blue Palace and get your paper work filled out.". The Breton's brows furrow and she tells me, "I don't want to be a citizen of Skyrim. I'm a citizen of High Rock.". She's just made everything a thousand times harder, but I assure her, "Fine, they'll fill out your forms and send it to the capital of High Rock. You'll be here on a temporary pass, but if that's what you want I'll give it to you.".

The Breton nods and I tell her, "I'm going to trust you and let you keep your hands free. Please, don't make me think I'm misplacing this small amount of trust.". The woman simply nods and begins following me as I walk away. The drinks from last night have worn off, and everyone's once again giving us wide berths. Probably for the best, the Breton's paranoia seems to have settled in once again. She follows me out of the inn, but I can see hesitation in her eyes. I can't even begin to imagine just how terrifying this is for her. She's awoken from hundreds of years of sleep by a stranger, she has no idea where she is, and so much has changed it's impossible to tell what's what. I try to have a little more sympathy as she lags behind me, still taking in the sights and looking around her. When we finally reach the palace the guards block our path, but I easily persuade them to let us in. Once we're inside I find Sybille, the woman in her room and reaching some book in a foreign language. I clear my throat and the woman holds up a finger, looking up at me once she's finished the page. "Hm?". I step to the side to reveal Aealynn. The Nord eyes her before asking, "That the one that went insane in the streets?". When I nod the queen's adviser says, "Interesting. Go away.". Sybille goes back to ready, and it's only then I'm reminded how bitter the woman is.

I clear my throat again and Sybille looks up, deeply sighing before asking, "Yes?". I once again motion at Aealynn and explain, "She isn't a citizen of any province. Can you please get her filed as a citizen of High Rock, and give her a visitor's pass to be in Skyrim?". The Nord shrugs and tells me, "I easily could. It would only take a few minutes, and I could have a bird sent to High Rock within an hour.". When she goes back to reading I grind my teeth, then calm myself down and ask, "Can you please do that for us?". Sybille puts the book to the side and makes a big deal out of it, finally yanking a piece of parchment and a quill from somewhere.

The Nord motions for the Breton to sit down and tells her, "I need to ask you a few questions before I can send your papers to High Rock.". Aealynn eyes the chair and hesitantly sits down, looking around the room and never allowing her eyes to settle. Before they start I ask the Breton, "Do you want me in the room for this? She might ask some personal questions.". The Breton suspiciously looks at me before telling me, "I would prefer it if you weren't here.". I nod in understanding and assure her, "I'll be waiting right outside for you when you're done.". I leave the room and shut the door, then lean against the wall and patiently wait for Sybille to be done questioning Aealynn about who knows what.

It takes about half an hour, but eventually they're done. Aealynn walks out of the room and looks a little surprised to see me, but doesn't try to escape or fight me. I push off of the wall and ask, "Did the paper work get sent? Are you officially legal?". A curt nod is my only reply, but I also notice the woman fiddling with a bit of paper in her pocket. I've already been thinking about what to do next, so I offer the woman, "Would you like to come back to Winterhold with me?". The Breton has never stopped looking at me, and asks, "Do I really have a choice?".

I shake my head and admit, "Winterhold is where I need to go, and I get a feeling it's also where you need to go. No place is safer, and it's the best place for me to do my research. I'll also be able to get you a little caught up to speed on the world, and introduce you to some natives of Skyrim.". The woman curls up her nose a little and assures me, "I'm not sure I want to meet any more natives of Skyrim.". I chuckle and agree, "I know how you feel. Now, are you ready to leave?". She nods and I begin walking away, trusting the woman to follow me. My trust isn't misplaced in this matter. The woman easily follows me, and eventually I don't feel the need to constantly look over my shoulder and check for her. I pay for a carriage and tell the Breton, "Be careful getting up, the step is lose.".

She doesn't acknowledge me, but she's careful getting up into the carriage. Once we're both settled the man slaps his horse on the ass, the carriage beginning to move as we head towards Winterhold. Both of us are silent as the horse and cart rumble down the track, the beautiful Skyrim scenery passing around us. I take a moment to admire the surrounding area, and I can't help wondering what Aealynn must be thinking. What must this be like for her? I can't imagine how lonely, fearful, and uncomfortable this entire experience must be. I also can't imagine what it's like to be as uneducated as she is. She has no idea what's been going on since the first era.

She missed The Oblivion Crisis, the reincarnation of Lord Indoril Nerevar, and everything else that's happened in this world. I'll have to fill her in on what happened eventually. She didn't choose to be frozen in time for hundreds of years, and she deserves to be caught up on the history of the world. However, I'll have to start small. Right now the woman doesn't even trust me, and I can't teach her anything if she's glaring at me the whole time. I'll have to allow her to slowly warm up to me until she can stand my presence, then I can start the process of catching her up on the ways of the world. Our carriage comes to a halt and I get out, instinctively offering the woman my hand to help her down. The Breton ignores it and nearly bust her knee open when she trips getting down, the icy ground unforgiving to anyone who doesn't know it.

Aealynn quickly stands, glaring at the ground at her minor sign of weakness. I ignore her actions in the hopes of sparing her pride, instead leading her up to the college. Halfway across the bridge Faralda stops us, the Altmer shivering in the winds as she asks, "Who goes there?!". I chuckle a little and tell her, "The damned Arch-Mage of the college you guard.". The woman realizes it's me and smiles. "It's about time you got back! Half the college is wondering where you went.". She sees the Breton and questions, "Who in oblivion is that?". I wave off her concerns and explain, "For right now she's simply my friend, but I promise I'll fill you in later.". Faralda shrugs and steps to the side, allowing us to pass. I turn to say something to Aealynn, but I stop at an accusing look on her face.

Odd, but I don't know what to expect from the woman. We're stopped one more time on our way to my room. Nirya and Enthir stop us, both of them greeting me in a friendly manner. Enthir hands me some ingredients from his home province of Valenwood and tells me, "A gift.". Nirya playfully brushes my shoulder with her golden hand and tells me, "It's been a wile since I've seen you, Arch-Mage. I almost forgot how good you looked. I hope you realize who was always supporting you.". I roll my eyes at the obvious bribe, both of the scholars have been trying to get on my good side for weeks now. When they're gone I take my supplies and once again resume walking up to my room, Aealynn eyeing me harder than ever.

When we're in my room I place my supplies down and motion around the place. "Make yourself at home, but please don't mess with any of my stuff. I have them in certain places for specific reasons, and if you move things I won't be able to find them.". The Breton nods and looks at my windows as she asks, "Can I explore the campus?". I sigh and tell her, "I was afraid you would as that.". I walk over to my desk, pull out a bracelet my predecessor used on unruly students, and walk over to her. I show her the band and explain, "It tracks you, and sets up an invisible fence. I can tell wherever you are at any given time, and it won't let you past certain points. It's also alert me if you continually press against the fence in an attempt to escape.".

The Breton looks at the band and asks, "Is that really a require precaution to make sure I don't get away?". I nod and elaborate, "It's important that you stay on campus ground, and I have to make sure you don't leave. It might seem a bit over the top, but it's necessary. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be.". The Breton sighs and holds out her wrist, an obvious approval to go ahead and place it on her. I thank her and put it on her. I pat her wrist and tell her, "Feel free to explore the campus, but it looks like a storm is coming in. If it hits you need to stay wherever you are for safety, but there's no rule stopping you from walking around in a blizzard if you wish.". The woman nods and quickly disappears, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Due to Christmas, the next chapter will be delayed.**


	7. Knowledge is Power

I yank my gigantic chest full of books out from underneath my bed, the wood _screeching_ against the stones. I go over to my nightstand, take four separate keys out of it, and go back to my chest. When it's unlocked I carefully open it, my treasured books inside. I collected these from the library months ago, but I only return them once I'm done reading them. The Orc who owns the books has gotten increasingly impatient with me, but he wouldn't dare demand something of his boss. It actually makes me feel a little guilty for not returning the books on time, but a woman can only read so fast.

I begin taking the books from my trunk, flipping through them, and placing them off to the side. In a few minutes I have two piles made. One for relevant books, and one for irrelevant books. I'm trying to find out about the Breton, and that means learning about the time period she was alive during. She mentioned something about 'The Alliance Wars', so I start there. I vaguely remember learning something about them in my youth, but the subject never really grasped my attention and I moved on. When I've gone through my chest I only have a small pile of relevant books, but it's more than I would have imagined. I put the irrelevant books back, take my relevant books in my arms, and walk them over to my studying table. When I'm settled down I grab the first book and begin to read.

_The War of the Three Banners_

_In the years leading up to the Alliance War (also called the Three Banners War) a divided Tamriel had witnessed a series of conflicts and crises that had inspired the different nations of the land to band together into three distinct alliances: the greater Daggerfall Covenant in 2E 566, the Ebonheart Pact in 2E 572, and the first Aldmeri Dominion in 2E 580. The competing ideologies of these alliances set them on a course for war; tensions between them were further exacerbated by the Soulburst and subsequent military aggression of the Empire of Cyrodiil under Empress Regent Clivia Tharn. Each alliance saw the opportunity to overthrow the corrupt Imperial regime and install their own emperor on the Ruby Throne, but also had to deal with the other two alliances. _

_As the armies of the Covenant, Pact, and Dominion invaded Cyrodiil with the goal of capturing the Imperial City, they additionally launched attacks against each other. The Alliance War's outcome is rather depressing. No side truly won, all three of the alliances only succeeded in ripping each other apart before Tiber Septim arrived and restored order to the land. The three alliances as well as the Empire of Cyrodiil had all ceased to exist by the Ninth Century of the Second Era. However, as of right now a new Empire of Cyrodill has risen from the ashes, and The Aldmeri Dominion are well on their way to becoming one of the world's largest powers._

That answers a few of my questions, but what in oblivion was the 'Soulburst'? Looks like more reading. I dig in my books, finally finding one.

_The Great Soulburst_

_The Soulburst of 2E 578 was a massive explosion of arcane energy which sundered the veil between Nirn and Oblivion, and disrupted the connection between the souls of the denizens of Nirn and their mortal hosts. The Elder Scrolls themselves named this event after it was set into motion. The necromancer Mannimarco had convinced the Cyrodilic Emperor Varen Aquilarios that, despite not being Dragonborn, as all true emperors must be, if they slightly modified the coronation ritual, they would be able to both relight the Dragonfires and convince Akatosh to gift Varen with the blood of a dragon. However, Mannimarco corrupted the Amulet of Kings, and, by performing the ritual, Varen broke the divine covenant of Akatosh and Alessia which protected Nirn from the forces of Oblivion. _

_As the veil shattered, a wave of magical energy radiated outwards from the Imperial City, and the Emperor Aquilarios was lost in the explosion. Mystical aftershocks propagated all across the planet, as mages died or went mad, while the constellation of the Serpent grew so large it dominated the night sky. Nirn became vulnerable to the forces of Oblivion, as Daedra began appearing in greater numbers than ever before. Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination and Mannimarco's master, seized the opportunity to begin disconnecting the souls of Nirn from their hosts to fuel the Planemeld, an attempt to merge his realm of Coldharbour with Nirn._

That sounds like something Molag Bal would do, and it explains a little. It still seems a little hard to wrap my mind around, but now I need to learn about the alliances. I already know about The Aldmeri Dominion, but that was after all of that happened. Besides, it's the first book on top. It was written by an Altmer, so the views might be a little skewed.

_The Glorious Dominion_

_The original Aldmeri Dominion, also known as the First Dominion, was an empire founded by Queen Ayrenn in 2E 582, in the midst of the Interregnum. It was conceived after Ayrenn assumed the throne of Alinor. Having traveled Tamriel extensively before returning to the Summerset Isles, she was aware of the dire threats menacing the world and saw it as the proper duty of the Elves to put things right. At the same time, the Bosmer and Khajiit were facing troubles of their own and in need of allies. _

_Consequently, the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and Elsweyr joined together to form the Dominion, which warred with the rival Daggerfall Covenant and Ebonheart Pact over possession of Cyrodiil's Ruby Throne and control of Tamriel. The First Dominion's ultimate goal was to usher in a new age of Elven rule across Tamriel in order to protect the land from the careless actions of the younger races. The Dominion slowly died out over time after The Alliance War was over, but was revived later in history._

_The Second Dominion was formed in 2E 830 when the Summerset Isles conquered Valenwood over a dynastic dispute. When the heirs of the Camoran Dynasty sought to capture Valenwood's throne, a faction of Bosmer attempted to make peace with their enemies in the Colovian Estates by offering part of the Valenwood territory in exchange for the faction's own claimant. The Altmer, upon hearing of this, invaded Valenwood, citing a stewardship clause in a thousand-year-old treaty between their nations. The Altmer established the Thalmor as the new government in Valenwood on behalf of their claimant Camoran Anaxemes, whose ancestors had made the treaty. _

_Since the Interregnum still gripped Tamriel, the Colovian armies were easily forced back by the Elves and the Second Aldmeri Dominion was born. Over the next several years, the Thalmor strengthened their hold on Valenwood and Bosmer tribes continued to skirmish with the Colovian Estates. The Elves also made allies with some Reachmen, the Maormer of Pyandonea, and the Elsweyr Confederacy. Meanwhile, Tiber Septim rose to power in Cyrodiil and began his conquest of Tamriel. The nascent Third Empire expanded and encroached on Dominion territory, forcing the Bosmer attacks to subside. _

_Despite their military setbacks on land, at sea the Elven forces were considerably more powerful and steadfastly held the southern waters from the Cape of the Blue Divide to the Topal Bay. Although there was no formal declaration of war between the Dominion and the Empire, Tamriel had become divided between them in an unfolding clash of civilizations. The catastrophic use of the Numidium ended the long confrontation in 2E 896, resulting in the surrender of the Summerset Isles and the human conquest of Tamriel. The Second Dominion would represent the last time for centuries that the Elves of Tamriel ruled sovereign kingdoms on the continent, the legacy of the Direnni and Aldmer holdings._

It goes on to explain the thrid Dominion, but that's not important right now. I suppose that's why the Breton thought I was in the Altmer Dominion. I'll have to explain to her what happened after she was gone, and why the Altmer and Khajiits aren't exactly on good terms anymore. But I'll save that for later, now I need to read about the alliance the woman said she was in. If I remember correctly it was 'The Daggerfall Covenant'. It's written by a Redguard, so I'd expect this book to be bias as well.

_The Covenant of Heroes: The Second Covenant_

_The Daggerfall Covenant was a military alliance between the kingdoms of High Rock, Hammerfell, and Orsinium during the chaotic Interregnum of the Second Era. It vied with the Aldmeri Dominion and Ebonheart Pact for control over the contested Ruby Throne in Cyrodiil. The Covenant saw itself as the successor to the Reman Dynasty and aimed to restore the Second Empire with the legitimacy to rule all of Tamriel. They advocated economic prosperity and the worship of the Divines. In this mission it was led by a Royal Council, presided over by High King Emeric, a Breton merchant lord of superb diplomatic skill. The Redguards were represented by King Fahara'jad, and the Orcs by King Kurog gro-Bagrakh. When the Covenant fell there were a few attempts to revive it, but none succeeded ell enough to breathe life into the dead alliance._

A king ruling over kings? Odd, but I've learned something about the Breton now. Maybe she'll be more comfortable around Redguards or Orcs. I'll have to see if I can contact any of my Redguard or Orc allies around Skyrim, and find out if they'd care to help put the woman at ease as she learns. I find another book and realize it's the bottom of the pile. It's on the Ebonheart Pact, then I'll have a better idea of what the Breton lived through. This one is written by an anonymous author, but I'm still going to take it with a grain of salt just in case.

_The Pact of Dragons_

_The Ebonheart Pact was a military alliance between Morrowind, Eastern Skyrim, and Black Marsh during the chaotic Interregnum of the Second Era. It vied with the Aldmeri Dominion and Daggerfall Covenant for control over the contested Ruby Throne in Cyrodiil. It was a creation of unlikely allies, who had long histories of strife between them, but united for mutual defense, first against Akaviri invaders and later against the Daedric cultists of Molag Bal in Cyrodiil. They aimed to wipe away the rash rule of the Empire and end once and for all mortals' entanglements with higher power from beyond Nirn. The Pact was led by Jorunn the Skald-King, who headed the Great Moot, as well as the three living gods of the Dunmer. This alliance died with the Covenant, never to be revived._

'Living Gods'? What in oblivion does that mean? I go back to my trunk, find a book on the Dunmer, and begin flipping through it. I find out what it means near the end of the book, my eyes blurring together in tiredness.

_The Tribunal, also called 'Almsivi', is the triune of Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec worshipped by the Dunmer, with the exception of Ashlanders. They ruled the Dunmer as living gods from a few years after the Battle of Red Mountain circa 1E 700 until the cataclysms of the Nerevarine Prophecies around 3E 427, followed by the Red Year of 4E 5, made the Dunmer revert to their traditions of pure Daedra and ancestor worship, relegating the Tribunal to saints._

My back and eyes are beginning to pound in pain, the world outside my window completely dark. It's already night? That can't be possible, I've only been reading a few minutes. Where is Aealynn? What's she been doing for the last few hours? I slowly stand up, determined to find the Breton.


	8. Escaping the Past

**Aealynn POV:**

I cautiously walk around the new terrain, on the lookout for any members of The Aldemir Dominion or The Ebonheart Pact. The Khajiit that revived me assured me she wasn't with the Thalmor, but she seemed awfully chummy with the Altmer and Bosmer I saw earlier. She's playing some odd game of cat and mouse. It'll just take me a short while to figure out exactly how. The woman is probably just trying to earn my trust to use against me. I'm not certain how, but she's doing it. There has to be some bigger picture she's working for, some secret motive she's hidden at her heart. She showed me where I was awoken, but I'm still not entirely sure what's going on in Tamriel at the moment.

For all I know everyone word out of the Khajiit's mouth could be a tremendous lie. I'm probably little more than a pawn to her, and I could unknowingly be going in the direction she wants. If she thinks I'll just sit back and allow her to control me, then she has another thing coming! I just need to find someone I can trust. Someone with The Covenant. I try to push open the doors from where I came from, but a strong gust of wind forces them closed. Damn, the storm from earlier must have intensified while I was upstairs. Now where can I go? The main hall of the building is gently humming with activity, so I decide to go there.

I carefully crouch down and get behind a pillar, examining everyone in the room and deciding who can help me. A male Khajiit, female Dunmer, and male Nord are laughing and joking in a corner. No good, all of them would turn me into the woman that 'freed' me. However, I see the perfect person sitting down and reading a book. Another Breton is oblivious to the laughing people, flipping through a tome and humming a tune. He might not be ideal, but he'll at least contact The Covenant and tell them I'm alive. If I'm lucky her might even be able to help me escape the Khajiit. Now, how can I approach him?

Simply sitting down and starting to talk to him would be too suspicious, we'd get caught instantly. A note would be better, but I don't have any of the necessary supplies on me. Could I find a way to distract the Dunmer, Nord, and Khajiit? No, the room is too open and exposed for a successful diversion. The Breton stands up, says something to the group of enemies, and begins walking away. I hide behind the pillar as he passes, but I'm certain he's seen my fingers. If he did he shows no sign, simply walking past me and into the entrance area. I make sure the group of people doesn't see me as I carefully leave, attempting not to draw attention to myself.

The man opens a door and goes down some stairs, still humming to himself. I count to twenty, then rush down after him. The room I'm in appears to be a gigantic library, the entire place smelling of jasmine. By the entrances are a total of five bookcase that look crammed full of tomes and scrolls. However, everything in the place is covered in locks in order to prevent stealing. There is a mammoth tusk on top of one of the bookcases with a round wooden table and chairs nearby. There are dozens tables and chairs arranged in small group around the room with stacks of colorful and plain books on every available surface.

There are many bottles of beer, whiskey, and wine with goblets on the tables, but there's not a single speck of food in the whole place. The counter is at the far end where a gruff Orc in chewing on his lips. That's good, another person who can help me. Behind the Orc and against the rear wall is a clearly locked display cabinet containing a few obviously rare books. However, the lock is thick and I doubt there's even a key to it. Further around to the left is a tremendous chest I'm certain has wondrous treasure in it, but I'm certain the key is nowhere to be found. There are partition walls segregating the outer ring of the room from the central reading area, providing a clearly dividable line that goes around the room.

A few people are mulling around the room, but the Breton has moved himself away from everyone else. I also see a piece of paper and a quill on one of the tables. I grab the supplies and sneak off into a corner, making sure nobody's seen me. I write a hasty note on the paper, then reread it to see if it meets my standards of what asks for help without giving away information. _I'm with the dragon. Tell the ruler I live, or help me escape the crushing paw of the cat. _It seems good enough. I fold the paper and begin walking around the library, trying to act casual and occasionally looking at a book that isn't locked up. I pass the man a few times without doing anything, then casually drop the note by him as I walk by.

I scuttle off to my hideout, looking over at the Breton and trying to see what he'll do. He does absolutely nothing, continuing to read his book. Damn, he didn't even see me drop the note! I walk by him, snatch my note off the floor, and repeat what I did before. This time I drop it on his table, right in front of his tome. When I'm safely seated I watch him again, but this time I get a reaction. The man slowly closes his tome, places it to the side, and picks up the note. I see his brow furrow as he reads it, then the man crumbles the paper up and tosses it to the side. What was that?!

Did he not understand the note? Fine, I guess I'll have to write him a simpler one. This one simply says 'help' on it. It might be a little too obvious for my liking, but I need to get out of this place. Quickly. I repeat exactly what I did the last time, but drop the note closer to him. When I'm a safe distance away I turn around, watching for his reaction. The man deeply sighs, puts his book off to the side, and unfolds my note. The Breton shakes his head and flicks the paper off to the side, then picks up his book and resumes reading. Damn, what do I have to do? Write my entire story down on a piece of paper and give it to him?

I'm out of paper, but there are plenty of books around me. I stealthily grab one, carefully rip out a single small section, and write a more direct note on the blank pieces of the page. '_I'm with The Daggerfall Covenant, and I'm being held prisoner here. Please, help me escape or at least tell the others that I'm alive and relatively unhurt.' _If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will. I'm tired of doing everything stealthily, so I simply walk by him quickly and slide the note onto his table as I pass. When I'm seated I once again watch the Breton, curious to see his reaction to such a direct note. Surely he can't ignore this one or just crumble it off to the side.

The man reads it, groans, and loudly complains, "Stop this. I'm not sure what sickness has gotten into your brain, but I don't want to have to stop reading every three seconds because you drop a piece of paper near me.". Not exactly the response I expected, but now I can see how badly The Dominion's influence has spread. The man is either on their side, or so deep undercover he doesn't even realize I'm a fellow member of The Daggerfall Covenant. However, the Orc behind the counter looks more promising. He's older and looks mentally stronger, so he might still be able to help me.

But I'll have to act quickly, there's no telling if the Khajiit is watching me or not. I rip another small portion of a book up and scribble down, '_I'm a fellow dragon trapped beneath the cat's paw. Help me escape to the homeland, or tell the kings I am alive and well.'. _It's cryptic, but the Orc looks smart enough to be able to tell what it is. I get up and casually begin looking around the room, slowly walking the perimeter of the room. When I pass him I drop the note beside him, then walk back to my seat and sit down to watch his reaction. The Orc gives me an odd look, then picks up the piece of paper and reads it.

The Orc gets an angry look on his face, wads up the paper, and throws it to the side. Damn it! What's with everyone today?! I suppose I'll just have to be more direct and hope he finally gets the point. I scribble down, _'I'm a fellow member of the Covenant trapped beneath the Khajiit's capture. Help me escape to Daggerfell, or tell our kings I am alive and well.'. _It's identical to the note I wrote him three seconds ago (with minor alterations), but it'll suffice in getting my point across. I once again put the note on his desk, scuttling away before the man can react. He opens the paper, then motions at the Breton man to come over.

The two men lean in and mumble to one another, both of them occasionally shooting me glances. Finally, the Orc whispers something in the other man's ear and the Breton disappears. The Orc stays where he is and begins reading, but I see him occasionally looking at me from behind his scroll. When the Breton returns he's practically dragging the Khajiit behind him. Damn, what's she doing here?! Did they really blow the plan?! The Orc, Breton, and Khajiit all get together and whisper among themselves. Finally, the Khajiit speaks loud enough that I can hear her.

"I'm sorry, I'm certain she didn't know. I'll just explain it to her. I'm sure she didn't mean anything.". The Orc snorts and growls, "She tore up my damned books.". The Khajiit sighs and pulls out her coin purse, beginning to count some coins. "I'm truly sorry. I swear it won't happen again.". The man snatches the coins and assures, "You're damned right it won't happen again, I don't want to see her anywhere in here!". The woman nods and mumbles one more apology, then walks over to me. She clears her throat and asks, "Why are you ripping up library books?". I don't want to admit my plan to her, so a simple shrug is her answer.

The mage sighs and says, "Fine, keep your secret. But please refrain from ripping up books, the librarian is ready to take off both of our heads.". I guess the notes weren't working, so I suppose I won't do it again. I nod to assure the woman that. The Khajiit nods back and says, "Good, I'm glad we've come to a mutual agreement. Now, please follow me.". I don't want the woman to get suspicious of what I did, so I follow her without complaint. When we're back in her room the Khajiit begins packing items in a trunk, explaining, "I want to teach you about the world, and have you interact with people in a positive manner. Winterhold isn't the place for that, but Whiterun is good. Now, do you wish to go? We can stay at the college, but it doesn't look like you like it here.". I have a better chance escaping in Whiterun, so I nod and begin helping her. The gears in my head are already churning.


	9. First Lessons

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The carriage slowly comes to a halt, the horse snorting and tearing up the ground in frustration. I can't blame the poor beast, we had to take the long way to Whiterun due to some bandits. I quickly pay the man the fee, pick up my belongings, and hop off the carriage. Aealynn slowly trails after me, her eyes darting everywhere. A small ember of pity is smoldering in my heart. The Breton is still thinking of me as an enemy, and attempting to escape from my sights. I took her to where she awoke, but she still hasn't fully come to terms with what happened. I'll just have to be patient with her. I know the heavy news she got can't be easy to take, but eventually she'll come to terms with what has occurred to her.

She'll just have to do it in her own time. I'll have to respect that. The guards at the gate open the doors for us, but I can see them eyeing Aealynn with distrust. Oh by the gods I hope the Nords don't give Aealynn a hard time. It's hard being a Breton in Skyrim, but at least we aren't in Markarth. If I had taken her to The Reach everything would have been a thousand times harder. My arm suddenly shakes at the weight of the trunk in my grasp, so I begin walking a little bit faster. I start to head to my home in Whiterun, then remember a crucial fact. It's completely unfurnished. Damn, I'll have to take Aealynn to the inn. I quickly head in that direction.

I carefully place my trunk down by the door and go over to the bar. The innkeeper is busy cleaning a filthy mug with a filthier rag, but puts her items down and focuses on me. I pull some coins from my purse and hand them to her. "Enough for five days. I'll give you more when the time is up.". The Nord nods and pockets the gold, then motions to the second floor as she tells me, "Don't mess anything up too badly.". I go back to Aealynn, pick up my trunk, and tell her, "Follow me to our room.". The Breton nods and trails after me, the entire bar slowly quieting down as they eye the new woman.

Damn, the Nords are really making it difficult for me to put trust in them. I know Ysolda and Hulda won't give the woman a hard time, but what about the other bar patrons? I don't want my lessons to be interrupted by a screaming Nord or a sudden bar brawl. But I'm out of options at the moment, so I just continue carrying my trunk up to my room. Once I'm inside I allow Aealynn in, then close the door behind her. I consider locking it for safety, but decide that might make the Breton on edge. And, calmness is a key in most of the lessons I teach. You can't learn anything if your blood is pumping with fury or passion. I slowly put my trunk on the floor, then walk over to the second door in our room. It opens onto a small balcony, the entire bar visible.

On the balcony is a cupboard against the south wall and a low table and two low chairs to the north. I might have to do some lessons out here. Eventually, and if the Breton ever feels like it. I turn back into the room, Aealynn awkwardly standing beside my trunk near the door. I look around the room once, taking in everything in the place. There is a large double bed against the west wall, with an end table to the right and I'm standing in the doorway to the left of it. A second end table is to the left of the doorway to the balcony and opposite against the east wall is a dresser, with a washbasin to the left. Everything seems to be in order, so I walk back into the room.

I consider leaving the door to the balcony open, but too much noise is coming up from the bar. I go ahead and close the door, then turn back to the room. I go over and pick up my chest, putting it in a corner. I turn back and see Aealynn sitting on the bed. I'd planned on starting a late lesson today, but a sharp pain in my stomach stops me. I'm starving, and I need to go get a early dinner. However, that would require leaving Aealynn alone. Can I really trust her after what she did at the college? I really _need_ to get something to eat, but the safety of the Breton should come before a little pang in my stomach. Should I tie her hands so she can't get away?

No, I should have at least a little faith in her. I clear my throat and ask the woman, "Do you want anything to eat.". She blinks and calmly mumbles, "Bread.". I nod and leave the room, making sure to keep an ear open for footsteps following me. She doesn't follow me, so I can assume I'm relatively safe from the threat of her running away. Now all I have to do is get some food, and think of a decent plan for her lesson. Where do I even start? Right after she disappeared, or do the most important stuff first? Maybe I can tell her about the Nerevarine and the Hero of Kvatch, two of the most important people in history. But I don't think she'd care about either of those.

The Dunmer were working against her, and the Imperials never had any particular alliance. The Breton would have no pity for the plights their people went through, and probably just brush off the lesson. A brilliant idea hits me. I'll teach her about The Forsworn of The Reach! The next second I'm nearly slapping myself for how stupid that idea is. It'll get her pissed at the Nords, and she'll loose all respect for Ulfric Stormcloak. I don't have any particular alliance in the civil war in Skyrim, but if Ulfric becomes king I don't want her trying to kill him. But what is there left to teach her? I like my own provinces's history. Would she like learning about the Khajiits?

They actually might be a horrible idea. Actually, I _know_ it's a horrible idea. Another brilliant idea hits me, and this one sticks. I'll teach her about her own history! Damn, sometimes it surprised me how long it takes me to realize things. With my new idea I happily buy some food, gather it in my arms, and rush back to my room. The Breton jumps up a little when I come in the room, but calms down when she sees it's me. I hand her the food I brought for her, then begin tearing into my own meal. When we're both done I happily ask her, "Would you like to learn about the Bretons' history?".

The woman looks completely shocked, but regains her composer and nods. I smile and grab a book from my trunk, sitting down by the woman. I'm on the floor, but she's sitting on the bed. This slight height difference might put her at ease, and allow her to learn easier. I stretch my hands and ask her, "Would you like me to begin?". She nods and I tell her, "I'm just going to start at the beginning of the book and read from there, and I'll elaborate later. Sound good to you?". When she nods I truly start telling her about her own history.

"There is evidence of human settlements in High Rock dating back at least a thousand years before recorded history. Before or soon after the start of the First Era, Aldmer came to High Rock from the Summerset Isles and interbred with Nedes, eventually creating the Breton race. The Aldmer were believe to be accompanied by Alyied Elves that were cast to after a change of leadership in Cyrodiil, after the slave rebellion. We might hit on that later. Anyway, moving on. Sometimes there was conflict, but also long periods of coexistence in a multiracial society. While the Aldmer maintained control of Tamriel, the Man lived as lower-class citizens, supporting their elven brethren. Notably, this subservience and general harmony meant they were spared during the Night of Tears (an Aldmer attack of Saarthal). The elves that attacked Saarthal were the ancestors of the Falmer. I don't know if you had Falmer in your time, but we'll hit on them later. Moving on.".

"The Skyrim Conquests brought much of High Rock under the control of the Nords around 1E 246, though they would lose control around 1E 369 as a result of Skyrim's War of Succession. They apparently never controlled Wayrest, which likely wasn't founded until several hundred years later. Around the same time, the Alessian Order would make campaigns against the Direnni, weakening them enough for the locals to rebel against them. Most of High Rock would be free from elven control by 1E 498, though they would remain in the province for most of the First Era. Other historical enemies of Bretons, besides each other, include Orcs and various supernatural creatures that roam High Rock.".

I look up at her and ask, "Am I going to fast?". I've made sure to go at a slower pace, but even that might be too fast for some people. However, the woman nods and assures me, "It's fine.". I nod and go back to reading.

"Over time, the emerging Bretons absorbed the remaining Nordic and Imperial population in High Rock, and the land would be definitively Breton by the end of the First Era. Tiber Septim's- I'll teach you about him later- Empire would later easily conquer the squabbling kingdoms that emerged during the Interregnum, but would find it impossible to truly squash the sectarian conflicts between them that hampered trade and prosperity. Since most Emperors in the Third Era were Bretons, or had spent their youth in High Rock, Bretons were generally supportive of Imperial rule, but were often disgruntled by its inefficacy at protecting them from violent conflicts.".

"It wasn't until the Miracle of Peace (some king died and an upheaval in Hammerfell and High Rock started) that the problem would at least be reduced: the roughly two dozen fiefdoms dotting southern High Rock (where the great majority of the people are located), were united into three kingdoms: Daggerfall, Wayrest, and Orsinium (the Orc's newer homeland). To my current knowledge Wayrest is destroyed, but Daggerfall and Orsinium still stand.".

I close the book and tell her, "That finishes the main part of the history, but I'm sure I can find a more detailed book. Eventually. Anyway, do you want to hear what the book has to say about Breton architecture?".

She nods again and I restart, "The word most often used to describe Breton villages is "quaint". Function is valued over form, resulting in earthern, hand-crafted dwellings free from ornament. Most people in High Rock live in small cottages; only the nobility and their servants stay in large castles. Despite efforts under Tiber Septim to demilitarize the province by demolishing defensive structures, many villages are still surrounded by high walls, and fortresses dot the landscape. Not much architecture wise has changed since the Bretons first started building, and it's unlikely it'll change anytime soon.". I continue speaking, our lesson stretching on into the night.


	10. Magical Anomalies

"During the campaign, which became widely known as the 'Siege of Orsinium', the Breton armies of Daggerfall, the Redguard soldiers of Sentinel, and the Yokudan Order of Diagna, invaded the Orc homeland. The Orcs gave much resistance and proved themselves to be fearsome and brutal warriors, just as they did in the past. Eventually however, after a 30 year siege, the allied forces breached Orsinium and overran the city, completely razing it in 1E 980. Although this marked the destruction of Orsinium, the Orsimer homeland would rise again.". I close the book, Aealynn still sitting on the bed as I adjust myself on the floor.

I put the book to the side and ask her, "Did you enjoy the lessons?". A shrug is my only answer. Ah well, at least it wasn't a curse or attack. Besides, I'm certain the woman enjoyed it to an extent. However, there's something more important than fun. "Did you learn anything from the book?". A nod is my only answer, but it's more than sufficient. I need the woman to learn about the history of the world, and what occurred while she was trapped inside a gargoyle's stone skin. Enjoyment is a pleasurable bonus, but not a necessity. I put the books up and finally stand, popping my back as I try to think of what to do next. Faith decides for me with a knocking on my door. I rush over as quickly as I can, adjusting my robes as I go to make myself look professional.

When I open the door a frazzled Nord practically falls into the room, the man panting and his face purple. I pat the exhausted man on the back and consider going to get him a drink of water, but his hand comes up and grabs my wrist. I freeze up and ask him, "What's wrong?". He stands up, gulps a mouthful of his own spit, and groans, "Magical anomalies are attacking the town. Everyone has tried fighting them off, but the damned beasts are too powerful. We need a mage to help us. You're the only one in the town, you _must_ help us! If you don't the whole town will perish!". Well, that's some good incentive to get someone to do what you want.

I nod and tell the man, "I'll come at once.". I turn to Aealynn and question, "Would you like to help me rid Whiterun of magical anomalies?". The Breton nods and stands up, but I realize the woman is unarmored and unarmed. I quickly take the Nord by the shoulder and ask him, "Can you help my companion find some armor and a good weapon or two?". The messenger nods and motions for the Breton to follow him. I'm worried for a moment she won't allow herself to be led by a Nord, and insist on going into battle completely unprepared. However, the woman has enough respect to simply allow the man to lead her to wherever they're going to get armor. I make my way down to the front of the inn, waiting for the Breton.

When she returns I see her outfitted in some old leather armor, and an iron sword hangs from her belt for some reason. Damn, I almost forgot this place is an inn. This is probably the only things they have lying around. Oh well, I'll find her some better supplies later. I wave the Nord man over and ask him, "Where are the creatures?". He points out toward the city and tells me, "By Ysolda's house, near Jorrvaskr, up in front of Dragonsreach, and they're swarming around the main gate.". I mentally scream every foul word I can think of. Those places are scattered, and the anomalies could easily flee about the city as I go about destroying them.

Also, the anomalies are so well spread out that every single citizen is in danger. I'll have to do this quick for the sake of the city, and all of the people who live here. I turn to Aealynn and ask, "Are you ready to go?". She nods and pulls her sword from its scabbard, the blade spotted with rust and dried blood. I put my hand on the door, prepare a fiery spell in my free palm, and tell the Breton, "Come on, let's go save some lives.". I push open the door and step outside, the entire city silent and abandoned. I prepare a lightning spell in my other hand, scanning the entire city to see where to head next. Ysolda's house is the closest, and I can see a few of the monsters near the door.

A perfect place to start. I tense my wrist, take careful aim at an anomaly, and let one of my spells fly. The beast screams when it's hit, wobbling in the air and letting out an inhuman groan. That's when the real fighting begins. I intended to keep my distance from the creatures, but that presents too many problems. It's harder to aim, the anomalies have a better chance of escaping, and we could easily attract more of the monsters. So, I put up a quick shield spell and get closer to the magical anomalies. I make sure I have a building to my back, so the creatures can't flank me or attack me from behind. That's when all the creatures around Ysolda's house take notice of me.

It's like someone's opened the floodgates. The creatures swarm around me, the wounded one the only anomaly unable to join in the fight against me. I hear a war cry and hear an anomaly scream as it dies, but the swarm of creatures around me block my view. And, I'm far too busy fighting them off to notice much else. There are multiple creatures, but the beasts aren't smart enough to organize themselves. So, they all attack me at random intervals that suit them best. At times three of them will attack at once, but at other times none of them are attacking. However, this gives me plenty of time to counterattack the creatures with my spells.

The monsters might not be smart, but they sure know when they're about to die. Whenever one is close to death it panics and tries to escape, but can't push itself out of the throng of its brethren. The anomalies are trapped by themselves, and doomed to die because of their lack of escape route. That makes the first line of them easily killed, but there are still plenty to be killed. However, I hear a few in the back begin screaming in agony. It seems Aealynn is helping by taking out the few in the back, and cutting off the escape route. Perfect, now I just have to focus on not dying while I weed the anomalies out. I've faced more powerful creatures, but not in such great numbers.

Even a few of their attacks are leaving me short of breath. But it's my magic supply I'm most worried about. I have a dagger hidden in my boot, but that's the only weapon I have besides spells. My thoughts are cut off by an anomaly screaming and diving at me, attempting to wrap its tiny jaws around my arm. A single flame spell sends it running away over the top of its companions, the beast yelping as it goes. But its scream tells me that Aealynn cut the creature's escape short. Good. The throng of monsters is beginning to become thinner, and I can see flashes and glimpses of Aealynn as she rushes about, doing unseen attacks to kill the anomalies in the back.

I have no idea why the anomalies didn't swarm around Aealynn when she showed up, but now isn't the time to be questioning that. I'm shooting another spell at an anomaly when I hear an odd noise that grabs my attention. I turn my head for a brief second and see another wave of anomalies rushing towards us. Fuck. I shoot my spells even faster and Aealynn rushes about as quickly as she can, both of us desperately trying to kill the first wave before the second one reaches us. We manage it, but barely. The last anomaly of the first wave is screaming as he dies when the second wave reaches us, the creatures seemingly angered by their brethren's death.

Not good. The anomalies circle Aealynn and once again corner me against the wall, all of the creatures eager to attack the only people in the city that aren't hiding. These ones are just as strong as the last ones, but there's a major difference. Aealynn and I can't work together, so we're both facing fronts of anomalies alone. But it's worse for Aealynn, she's surrounded. I quickly take it upon myself to kill the anomalies as quickly as I can, and assist Aealynn. I don't want the woman to get shredded to pieces by magical creatures. I actually don't want _anyone_ to get shredded to pieces by magical creatures. I knock off my spells and activate two more powerful ones, preparing for a real fight.

The anomalies seem to realize there's only one of me, and somewhere in their little minds they also realize that they're more than one. The beasts aren't exactly working together, but they're coming up with a sort of primitive strategy. One bites me, stops, and then they all wait for another one to bite. The gaps in between bites are short, the monsters quickly working out a sort of 'pattern'. The farthest one on the right bites me, the farthest one of the left bites me, the one dead in the middle bites me, and then it's a free for all for anyone who feels the need to bite me. When I realize their pattern I quickly work out a pattern of my own.

I find which one is going to bite me next, then shoot it with one of my spells. A smarter enemy would realize what I'm doing, but the anomalies are stupid enough to fall for my pattern. Three of them quickly scream and explode, their last act injuring me. All the other anomalies fled before their deaths, but these seem intent on fighting until the last moment. That means every single one I kill explodes, and is close enough to hurt me. I can _feel_ my health slowly leaving me, and my movements become slower. One of my destructive spells is replaced by a healing spell, and I spare a few minutes to patch myself up. I go back to fighting, and inhuman screams from somewhere else tell me that Aealynn is doing fine.

I gather all of my magicka, choose the most powerful spells at my disposal, and let loose. It's only a matter of a minute or two before the beasts are dead, the ground covered in their disgusting gooey corpses. I see Aealynn finishing off the last one, her sword now covered in ectoplasm instead of blood. I walk over and manage to pant, "Are you okay?". She nods, but I can see a few wounds on her. I fish out a potion of healing and offer it to her, and down a potion of magic myself. When we've downed our potions the Breton asks, "Was that all of them?". A scream from deeper in the city answers her question, but I go ahead and confirm in by shaking my head. "There are more, and according to the messenger there are a ton more. Care to help me clear out the city?". She nods and I tell her, "Let's go.". I activate my spell, the day barely started.


	11. Wounds and Questions

The anomalies are all gathered in the market area, destroying everything they can reach. I see a shredded guard lying face down in a pool of his own blood, the man's bow a few feet away from him. Poor bastard. Must have tried to do his job and defend the city. The man didn't even stand a chance, the anomalies are far too powerful for mere guards to take down. However, I notice something more worrying. Ysolda, a child, and the bard from The Bannered Mare are inside one of the stalls, using the place as a shield from the anomalies. And, the wood is beginning to break. We'll have to act quickly. But I'm starting to think that the anomalies might be too powerful for me and Aealynn to take down.

At least, in the same way we took the other anomalies down. A thought comes to mind and I motion for the Breton to come over to me. The woman was surveying the area to see where to attack, but at my motion she jogs over to me. I keep my eyes on the anomalies as I tell her, "I have a plan, but I need your cooperation for it. Would you like to help me?". She eyes the creatures and asks, "What's this 'plan' of yours? Am I the bait in some over the top trap that probably won't work?". I shake my head and assure her, "The plan will work perfectly.". The Breton sighs and says, "You didn't say I wasn't the bait.". I nod and agree, "I never said you weren't the bait because I'm not a fan of lying. But you aren't exactly 'bait' like a worm.".

The Breton just keeps eyeing the anomalies and tells me, "Just spit out whatever plan you've got.". I nod and begin relaying the plan. "You'll run out, get their attention, and run back to Ysolda's house. I'll be on the roof of the building across from it, with my most powerful spell ready. When the anomalies go by I'll hit them. The spell is a beam, so it'll take out all of them as long as they run towards you. They'll catch on and try to escape, but I can move the beam around and hit all of them before they manage to turn around.". The Breton eyes me and questions, "What about me? Why am I the bait?". I answer her honestly, I truly don't see a point in lying to the woman.

"You're the bait because you can run faster, and can probably hide better. Just jump in a barrel or behind the home. Besides, the anomalies will turn all of their attention to me. That means you're safer than me, and there's less of a chance they'll get to you. Is that okay, or do you have a better plan? If you do, then I'll be happy to listen.". The Breton shrugs and suggest, "Just use the spell from here.". I shake my head and point to the trapped citizens, the anomalies still trying to get to them. The woman sighs and mumbles, "Fine.". She suggests something else, "Can we just charge in there and take care of them?". I give her a skeptical look. We can both see how many anomalies there are.

The woman sighs and gives in. "I'll do it. Just make sure that you have the spell ready.". I nod. I'm planning on using the Lightning Storm spell on the anomalies. It's one of the most powerful master spells I have, and it's taken out multiple gigantic herds of enemies before hand. However, it's a major drain on my magic. I'm not sure how long I can hold the ray, but I'm certain I can hold it long enough to take out all of the anomalies. If I don't have enough and the stream begins breaking up, then I'll have to find a way to distract the monsters. I promised Aealynn that I wouldn't let her get hurt, and I intend to keep that promise no matter what. Besides, I can probably distract them long enough for my magicka to restore itself.

However, I need to get the plan into action as quickly as possible. The citizen's wooden cage is beginning to break, and I can't let them die. So, I pat Aeaylnn on the shoulder and tell her, "Count to twenty, then get the anomalies' attentions and lead them over to me.". The woman nods and I rush away, climbing onto the general goods store across from Ysolda's home. I crouch down and prepare my spell, the magic crackling in the palms of my hands. I look over my shoulder and see the Breton jumping up and down, screaming at the monsters to get their attentions. The anomalies all stop, looking in the same direction.

I see the woman run away as quickly as she can, still screaming so everyone knows where she's going. The anomalies begin running after her, all of them roaring in unison. Aealynn arrives at Ysolda's house, ripping off the top of a barrel and jumping inside. It doesn't fool the anomalies for a single second, but it provides a thin barrier to protect the Breton. However, none of the beasts reach her before I let loose my spell. The crackling lightning races through the air, hitting the anomaly closest to the barrel.

The creature roars and violently explodes, knocking the barrel over in the process. I hear the Breton scream curses at the top of her lungs, but at least the barrel slowly rolls away from the anomalies. It's only a little bit, but it at least adds _some_ distance from the creatures that are going to violently explode when they die. All of the anomalies stop and turn to me, the monsters growling in anger when they see who's killed their brethren. I haven't cut off the stream of lightning, so I just slightly move it over to hit the next anomaly in line. He explodes and dies, and this time I don't stop to give the anomalies time to react to my attack. I just begin going down the line, hitting all of them with my lighting spell. All of them scream and explode on contact, the ones near the back attempting to flee.

But my spell is far too fast, hitting them all as they try to go. When the last one explodes I stand up, looking around the entire city from my high vantage point. Not a single anomaly left, and the citizens are slowly emerging from their hiding places. I see the ones from the marketplace getting out of their wooden cage, once again free to walk the streets. I hop down off the building and go over to the place where the majority of the anomalies died, and suddenly feel how low my magicka is. It's a good thing the fighting is done. I _know_ I wouldn't have been able to kill another wave of those bastards. I begin digging around the ectoplasm, taking the soul gems and other loot from the creature's corpses.

I suddenly hear another curse, and hear the barrel outside of Ysolda's home begin banging on the ground. Fuck! I forgot about Aealynn. I shove my loot in my pockets, rush over to the woman's hiding spot, and take off the top of the barrel. The Breton falls out, and I can see from her facial expression she's less than happy about how my plan worked out. However, she seems slightly pleased when she sees all of the anomaly corpses. As she gets to her feet I ask, "Are you okay?". She nods, but I see that she's refusing to put weight on one of her feet. I sigh and repeat, "Are you truly okay? You won't get medical help if you say 'yes'.".

The Breton looks slightly put off, but admits, "My ankle hurts.". I nod and tell her, "It probably got sprained when the barrel fell over, or when you jumped in.". I feel my side throb as the adrenaline stops pumping through my veins. "Come on, we both have wounds that need tending to.". The Breton doesn't nod, but she doesn't say anything to indicate she's against my plan. So, I turn and begin walking up to The Temple of Kynareth. I hear the Breton's footsteps behind me, and know the woman is trailing after me.

Good. Her compliance means it'll be easier to get her wounds treated. The battle was fought mainly by Aealynn and me, so there aren't that many wounded. The only person who isn't a 'regular' patient is Ysolda, and I can easily see why. A large gash on her head needs attending to, but a monk gently grabs her shoulder and leads her to a private area of the temple. When we're spotted the head sister comes over to use, potions and healing items piled high in her arms. The Nord adjust her supplies and tells us, "Please, follow me. I'll tend to both of your wounds.". I follow the woman and Aealynn follows me, all three of us going to another private area of the temple. The Nord motions to a seat and says, "One of you sit down.". I nod and step aside, allowing the Breton to sit down and be attended to first.

As she's treated the Breton asks, "What exactly were those things?". I knew she would ask, and I've already planned what to tell her. "Before I became the leader at the College, a crazed man tried to use power that wasn't his. He awoke several ancient evils, and one of them was the anomalies you see. They're strange, aggressive wisp-like entities created by some unknown deity. They float at about head level and typically swarm in groups, they attack with a magical power at close range, dealing quite heavy frost and bite damage as well as exploding when killed; these explosions can potentially kill anyone who's careless, as although most enemies will stop targeting people when they're on the brink of death (due to the fact they see them as no real threat), these explosions are one of the many ways careless people can indirectly be hit by a killing blow.".

"When killed, Magic Anomalies drop one powerful soul gem. They also have a tendency to ignore the landscape, and when they die they can become stuck in the ground or on elevated areas.". The Breton nods in understanding, then questions, "Can you tell me more about your position in the College at a later date?". Her question takes me by surprise, but I nod and agree, "I'll gladly explain more about my role in the College whenever you want to hear it.". The healer pulls back, done treating Aealynn.

The Breton stands up and I sit down, showing the healer my side. The woman goes to work, touching my flesh and trying to find out what's wrong with me. Aealynn surprises me again by asking, "What do we do next?". I try to think of what to do next. I want to focus on the Breton's education, but I also want her to interact with people of other races. A sudden idea hits me. The Companions and I are on friendly terms, and they have people of multiple races in one area. All of them are kind enough and a few might actually be interested in learning about Aealynn. So, it seems like the perfect place for her to interact with other people. And, Kodlak has multiple ancient tomes.

We're close enough that I think he would let me borrow them, or at the very least let me read them with him in the room. Either way, it furthers Aealynn's education. So, I tell the Breton, "We're going across the temple and up a small hill to the upturned boat building. I have some friends up there, and I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you. Not to mention, they have some rare books that I think you'll be interested in.". The Breton nods and the healer pulls back. The Nord pats me on the shoulder and tells me, "Good as new.". I stand and tell Aealynn, "Come on, let's go.". We both turn and leave, heading up to Jorrvaskr. Heading up to Aealynn's education.


	12. Companions

**Aealynn POV:**

The Khajiit holds the door open for me and I cautiously go inside, taking in the surroundings. The main hall is perfect for 'The Companions' to meet for meals, the place is gigantic. And, the atmosphere is fine for relaxing between training and missions. It consists of one large 'horseshoe' shaped table around a fire; but there are only nine chairs, which I can already tell is less than the total number of Companions. On both the east and west sides of the hall, there are two sets of double doors, above which can be seen four shields. The shields are painted with symbols that once had some ancient meaning, but the paint faded long ago. On the south side of the hall is the main weapon display area, every sword and ax gleaming in the dim torchlight.

The fragments of some tremendous war ax, several of which are missing (I'm assuming), are placed in the middle of the wall, above which are two more shields which are inaccessible for some reason. On the pillars of the stairs are four weapon plaques, three with greatswords and the other with a warhammer, none of which can be taken due to some weird chains tied to them. To the side walls are two weapon racks, one on either side, and these weapons are free of protective chains. On an end table facing the fire is the skill book that seems important to 'The Companions' for some reason.

I'm assuming all of these items are free to take. Well, would be if these people knew me and liked me to some extent. On the north side of the hall is a separate bedroom where I'm assuming the maids and servants of the place sleep and live. Even from here I can see there are two dusty and old beds in here, as well as some sparkling potions, two silver ingots, and a mammoth tusk. Nothing in that room would be free to take at any time, it's all far too expensive. The place is abandoned and the Khajiit goes 'hm' before explaining, "They must be in their living quarters. Please, follow me. They're probably having a meeting of some sort.".

As we walk I ask, "Aren't they Nords?". She kind of nods and shakes her head at the same time. "A good portion of them are Nords, but they have more diversity than that. Two elders I can't place the race of, one Dunmer, and an Imperial. Okay, not that much diversity, but it's something. That's more than I can say for some groups.". I nearly scoff. A large portion of them are Nords, so it's unlikely they're having any 'meeting'. They're probably gathered around some table drinking, swearing, and eating some animal they've killed. Disgusting savages, all they want to do is fight. I keep my thoughts to myself, I have a feeling the Khajiit wouldn't appreciate my input on her Nord 'friends'.

When we enter the living quarters she looks around and mumbles, "They must be out back, the last place I'd look.". She motions at the place and tells me, "Feel free to explore, I'll go get a few of them.". This area is definitely where most Companions sleep, and it mainly consists of beds. To the southwest is clearly where the lower-ranking Companions, servants, help, and anyone else sleep; there are eight beds I'm assuming anyone can use, but I wouldn't bet on it. To the west are a few bedrooms, although I have no idea who they would belong to. The best I can guess is one belongs to a drinker, and one to an archer. The archer's is on the south, and has one bed I'm certain I can't use, a extremely well-locked display case with an elven bow, and a book entitled 'The Marksmanship Lesson' safely inside.

On the bookshelves are four ice wraith teeth, and there are some pelts on the table. To the north is the drinker's bedroom, which has one bed I'm also certain I can't use and another well-locked display case with a steel dagger locked inside. There is a batch of fire salts on the shelves by the bed and three silver ingots on the shelves by the door. To the east is a warrior's bedroom. The warrior's bedroom has a third bed I can't use. The amount of beds I can't use is getting ridiculous, but I ignore that fact and keep looking around the room.

There is the unusually titled book 'Lycanthropic Legends of Skyrim' and one sample of ice wraith teeth on the shelves by the bed, nine chaurus eggs on the end table by the door, and some sparkling and shimmering potions on the stand on the other side of the door. I go across the room to the bar. Pfft, Nords and drinking. The bar contains a fourth bed I can't sleep in that's used by whoever lives with the warrior, a lute, and unsurprisingly, a large amount of mead. Damned Nords. I go back to the archer's room. The items in the archer's bedroom are extremely valuable and rare, and if I was the archer I'd only give them to someone through marriage; the items in the warrior's and drinker's bedrooms, and around the bar, are incredibly rare and I have a feeling they're never free to take.

The items in the hall and the communal bedroom are somewhat valuable, but I still don't think they're just for everyone to take. I find the bedroom at the end of the hall, and instinctively know the leader sleeps here. The leader's quarters consists of a bedroom and a study. The study contains four display cases, three of which are locked by thick and ancient looking locks; the other is located atop a set of shelves, and is not locked. The three locked cases display a dagger, a warhammer, and a greatsword (all elven in quality). The unlocked display case is empty, so there's nothing I can take.

The table in the study has a large map knifed to it, and I quickly examine it. On the map table is a giant's toe and the book 'Song Of Hrormir'; on the end table beside that table is a daedra heart. The bedroom contains of a fifth bed not for my use and an unusual gem that glitters in the light. Everything here, including the bed, is obviously only for the use of the leader of 'The Companions'. And, _only_ the leader of The Companions. I'm done exploring the place. It bores me to no end, but now I know the entire place. I know where to get weapons, where everyone sleeps, and how to escape this accursed place. The Khajiit might have left me simply to get me out of her hair, but now she's given me a major advantage.

I can use my new knowledge to my advantage if I ever need to. I'm not sure how or in what circumstances I would need to, but now I can. I'm walking back to the main part of the building when the Khajiit returns, three people trailing after her. A female Imperial, male Dunmer, and a female Nord with flaming hair. The Imperial smiles when she sees me, the Dunmer offers a small nod, and the Nord sizes me up for battle. The Khajiit greets me, then stands to the side and points at the Imperial. "Ria.". She moves onto the Dunmer. "Athis.". She points at the Nord woman and finishes, "Aela the Huntress. Call her Aela.".

I nod to greet all of them, but all three have different reactions. The Imperial's grin widens more and she offers me her hand as she says, "So nice to meet you! Any friend of my friend is a friend of mine!". I cautiously raise my hand to brush her off, but the woman grabs it and begins shaking it as she asks, "Did that sentence make sense?". The Nord pipes up, "Not exactly. You should have said the Khajiit's name instead of saying 'my friend'.". The Imperial chuckles and tells the Nord, "Shut up you. You knew very well what I meant.". The Nord woman rolls her eyes, but I can see the slightest bit of fondness for the Imperial in their depths. The Imperial hasn't stopped shaking my hand, nearly ripping my arm out of its socket as she continues, "It's so nice to meet you!".

The Dunmer practically growls, "You already said that!". The Imperial pays him no mind. "We've already been informed on what happened, and I want you to know what an honor it is to meet you!". I feel my face slide into a grimace as her shaking continues. I look over and the Nord has her eyes trained on me. She silently chuckles under her breath and speaks, "Ria, you're going to break the poor woman's arm if you keep shaking. Just let her go, we need to greet the poor woman to.". The Imperial offers me one last smile, apologizes, and releases my hand.

The Nord steps forward next, sizes me up again, then says her welcome. "I've been told you're a warrior. And, you've proven it by killing the anomalies that plagued our fair city. It takes a real fighter to step out into that mess and kill that many monsters.". I shuffle my feet and mumble, "I was just the bait.". The woman must have heard me because she laughs and says, "That's an even harder job. Killing things is one thing, but leading things that could kill you somewhere else is harder. Besides, you've proven yourself a warrior all the same.". She nods her head in approval and continues, "Any warrior is welcome to Jorrvaskr, and it's a pleasure to meet the woman who freed our city of those anomalies.".

She smirks. "Take my compliment with relish, for it's the first one I've ever given.". The Dunmer scoffs and says, "That's an understatement.". The Nord nods and steps back. The elf doesn't step forward to welcome me. Instead, he begins trying to clean out his pointed ear with his little finger. The Khajiit sighs and says, "Athis.". The man goes 'hm' and looks up as if he's just now noticed what's going on. The Khajiit motions to me and explains, "You haven't greeted our newest guest.". He nods and goes back to doing what he was doing. The Khajiit sighs and says, "Please-". The Dunmer snarls, "You're _not_ the boss of me!".

The Nord practically hisses, "But I am! Now, greet the woman!". The Dunmer sighs and steps forward, his beady red eyes burning holes into me as he says, "Don't touch my stuff.". Three voices growl, "ATHIS!". The man sighs and mumbles, "Welcome to our home.". As an afterthought he adds, "Freeloader.". When he steps back the Khajiit groans and tells me, "That's the best we'll get out of him. Please, don't judge all Dunmer based on him. He's just normally an asshole to new people. Or old people. Or anything that breathes.". The Imperial chuckles and adds, "Or once breathed.". Aela smirks and finishes, "Or anything that isn't him.". Athis huffs and puffs himself up, the man looking offended.

The Khajiit interrupts all of them by telling me, "These people are the best The Companions have to offer, and they were all willing to teach you. I think you'll like what they try to teach you.". All three of them puff up at the compliment and Aela tells me, "I'll teach you archery, if you like. We've improved bows and arrows since you were around, and the technique changed.". Ria smiles at me and says, "I'll teach you about Nords.". I raise an eyebrow and mumble, "You're an Imperial.". She nods and Athis clears his throat. "I don't exactly know what I'm suppose to do. I guess I'll help you with swords.".

The Khajiit smiles and asks, "What do you think?". I see no choice but to nod, my decision clear. The Khajiit's grin widens and she says, "Okay, let's go.". I cock my head and ask, "Go?". She nods and explains, "You can train whenever you want, and I won't oversee it. But right now we have a celebration in your honor to go to.". I freeze up. "In my honor?". Aela steps forward. "Of course. The Companions love to celebrate. Trust me, you'll love it.". Her eyes sparkle and she chuckles before saying, "But we won't give you a proper Nord romp. I'm afraid we stopped that an era ago. However, we'll give you the best party we can.". Before I know it I'm being ushered up the stairs, and the gods only know what horrors await me.

* * *

**Quick Note: ****Atraxotax and I were having a friendly discussion about what would happen if the Dovahkiin was to die, and we'd enjoy some other opinions on the discussion. In Atraxotax's own words, '****Supposedly, the Dragonborn does EVERY single quest in the game Skyrim. Similar to how every Assassin from every Assassins' Creed game supposedly completes every single side objective and quest in the game as "canon".'. And, 'So… what would happen upon his death? Would the Daedric Princes fight each other for the right of claiming the Dragonborns' soul to their Planes' of Oblivion? Would the heroes of Sovngarde come forth and, in turn, fight to have the Dragonborn live in Sovngarde? Would Akatosh, father to all Dragons, use his Divine powers to spare the Dovahkiin of BOTH of those fates?'. I myself will share my opinion on the matter in the next chapter or two if the circumstances are right. Until then, feel free to tell me your own opinions and what you believe would happen through PM, review, or any other source.**


	13. Jorrvaskr

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I've never attended a Nord celebration, and this one is just as surprising to me as it is to Aealynn. Aela vaguely mentioned a welcoming party, but she assured me it would be weeks from now. I should have known better than to take the huntress's words at face value, the woman loves vaguely answering things so she has an 'upper hand' in the situation. And, Aela loves making people squirm. It's just as much a part of her as her red hair, and I should have seen right through her the second she mumbled 'party'. But all I can do now is pray that the celebration doesn't involve too much alcohol, sex, or eating animals raw. I'm not too worried about the alcohol (Kodlak made everyone cut back after Torvar pissed off the roof of The Banndered Mare), and the sex shouldn't be a problem.

All of The Companions tend to keep their bedroom activities where they belong. The only incident was when Skjor walked into the wrong room with a whore, and that was promptly dealt with when Aela tossed them both out. Eating raw animals shouldn't be a problem unless one of The Companions completely goes off their rocker, and I don't see that happening. However, I can never be too careful. I grab Aela and whisper my concerns in her ear as we all walk. The Nord quietly laughs and says, "Yes, all of those will be present. Then, we're going to sacrifice a small child to the daedra.".

I sigh, "Sarcasm is unappreciated.". Aela straightens herself up and corrects, "But necessary.". All five of us fall silent as we return to the main area of Jorrvaskr, the celebration already prepared to start. Bards are ready to play, a gigantic buffet is set out, and an entire table is dedicated to drinks. I see the Jarl has decided to attend, and his Dunmer lackey is constantly scanning the area. A few Imperial soldiers are here, but not enough that it'll intimidate the rest of the crowd. I even see a few whores in the corner of the room, but the night is too young for them to begin prowling for customers. All of The Companions are gathered, but they're all doing different things.

Kodlak is quietly talking with Vilkas and Farkas, and all three of them seem to be enjoying the conversation they're having. Probably talking about hunting or sparring. Either way, it's good to see them enjoying themselves. They work hard, and deserve to have a break once in a while. Skjor is instructing the bards on what to play, but as I watch he dismisses himself and walks over to the whores. Seems they won't have to do much stalking to get customers. Ah well, as long as he doesn't catch a disease. Njada is sitting down and sulking, but her actions give her away. Her hand occasionally strikes out, grabs a sweetroll, and brings it up to her mouth to devour.

She's having a good time, even if she doesn't want to admit it. Torvar is sitting by the drinks with his head on the table, wishfully looking at the alcohol his leader has forbidden him to have. Vignar Gray-Mane is also there, but he's just sitting in a corner and chewing on some tobacco. I'm certain he'll come to like the celebration. Eventually. Eorlund is sitting by by his brother and likewise chewing some tobacco, and his wife is on his arm. Actually, it looks like the whole Gray-Mane family is here. That would be fine if the Battle-Born family wasn't across the room. I can only pray that the families don't get into a fight and ruin the occasion, but the gods have been known to take little interest in the mortal's workings.

The servants of Jorrvaskr have some downtime, and are using it to enjoy themselves. Brill is sitting down and reading a book. Not everyone's idea of a celebration or fun time, but if it makes her happy it makes her happy. I shouldn't judge. Tilma is the exact opposite. She's taking advantage of not having to work by working. The woman will be ahead of her work tomorrow, and she'll probably use that time to relax. Or she'll work and attempt to get even further ahead in her work, thus trapping herself in an endless cycle of promising herself downtime that she'll never get because she always wants to get ahead.

My musings are cut off by Aela screeching and rushing Vilkas. The woman heaves the man up and spins him around, Vilkas screaming and flailing in his attempts to flee. Aela tosses him to the side and repeats the process with Farkas. Ria chuckles and jogs over to Vilkas, taking his hands and slowly leading him into a dance. The man is slow to get the steps down, but eventually manages it. Farkas attempts to get Aela to dance with him, but the woman scurries away. Farkas shrugs it off and taps Brill on the shoulder. The elderly maid puts her book to the side and looks up. The Companion offers her a sweet smile, his tremendous bearded face making him look like one of his parents was a bear.

Brill stands and takes his hands, her arthritic appendages curling in on themselves. Vilkas and Ria are doing a fast-paced jig, but Farkas knows Brill's limitations. He goes extremely slow and makes his movements gentle, resting his hands where he knows he won't hurt the elderly maid. I watch the scene with a warming heart. However, my eyes are drawn to Aela and Njada. The older woman coaxed the grump to dance, and poor Njada is barely able to hang on. Aela is basically throwing the woman around and kicking out her legs, chuckling and singing a drunken song at the top of her lungs. Njada is cursing Aela, but I can see the smiles on their faces.

The bards suddenly begin singing.

"Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky. His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes. Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died. They burned and they bled as they issued their cries. We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage. Heroes on the field of this new war to wage. And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world. Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled. But then came the Tongues on that terrible day. Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray. And all heard the music of Alduin's doom. The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um. And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage. Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age. If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done. For his story is over and the dragons are... gone.".

Everyone claps and continues dancing, but I see Brill sit back down. Farkas wanders around and asks a few people if they want to dance. Eventually he gets Kodlak to agree, and the two start to dance. However, they can't seem to quite decide on who's going to lead. But it only takes them a second to work it out. Farkas is a warrior, but in situations like this he's the first to bend. Kodlak smiles and chuckles as the warrior bigger than him takes the partner's role, following Kodlak in the dance. I feel someone's presence beside me, and look over to realize Aealynn isn't joining the fun.

I gentle nudge her and ask, "Are you not having fun?". She shrugs and I question, "Would you like to dance with one of them?". She scoffs and mumbles, "They're Nords.". I nod and assure her, "They're fine dance partners. How about Farkas? I'm certain he'll let you lead, and he's like a giant puppy.". She eyes him before responding, "He's carrying a giant greatsword.". I agree, "You're right, but he only hurts things that need hurting. Besides, I've seen him raise animals. They all end up begin sweethearts and gentle, just like him. Trust me, he won't bite.". I see Ria and offer, "Or Ria. I don't think I've even seen her raise her sword. She's the kindest person I've ever met, and she's a good dancer. I _know_ you'd have fun with her.".

I expect Aealynn to blatantly refuse my request, but instead she says, "I'll dance with one of them, but only if you dance with the other.". I nod and tell her, "Take your pick.". The Breton slowly walks up to Farkas, the man offering another kind smile when he sees the new person. Aealynn seems reluctant to take his hands, but eventually she does. My suspicion about Farkas ends up being completely true. My Breton companion makes it clear she wants to lead the dance, and the man bends like a wet sapling in a strong northern wind. I intend to keep my end of the bargain, and go to find Ria.

The Imperial is grinning when she sees me, and when I ask her to dance her smirk only widens. She takes my hands and begins dancing, and I easily give the lead up for her. The bards pick up on the song. "We drink to our youth, to days come and gone. For the age of aggression is just about done. We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own. With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home. Down with Ulfric the killer of kings. On the day of your death we'll drink and we'll sing. We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies! But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.".

I see the Battle-Born family is happy with this song, but the Gray-Manes are getting upset extremely quickly. I need to repair this before something goes wrong. I dance with Ria over to the bards and whisper a request. They nod and begin playing again. "We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone. For the age of oppression is now nearly done. We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own. With our blood and our steel we will take back our home. All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King! In your great honor we drink and we sing. We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies! But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.".

Both of the families seem less than happy, but at least they aren't starting anything. I go back to dancing with Ria and try to enjoy myself as the celebration continues. Aela and Kodlak begin dancing, but by now Aela is exhausted and her movements are sloppy. When she steps on Kodlak's foot the dance is over, but Kodlak quickly begins again with Vilkas. Skjor disappears with a whore, Njada and Athis begin playing 'throw the ax at the wall', and Brill finally stops reading and begins nibbling on a sweetroll.

Everyone seems happy, and Ria ends up begin a good dance partner. A little unaware of my position (I bump into a table once or twice), but not a bad partner overall. But our dance is cut short when I see Aealynn slipping out the door of Jorrvaskr that leads to the training area. I sigh and excuse myself, already following the Breton. It looks like tonight might be a little longer than I thought. Gods help me.


	14. Ria

I find the woman leaning against stone that makes up what The Skyforge rests on, the moonlight illuminating her back. A cold gust of northern wind blows by us, and the Breton shivers. My fur protects me, so I'm immune to this weather. I almost chuckle at a thought. Even the weather is different from the time the woman was around. She's been thrown into a world completely different than the one she grew up in. For a brief moment I try to put myself in her shoes. A world where The Empire and The Stormcloaks have been gone for years, where every race acts different than I would expect, and where someone I can't trust is trying to teach me about the world.

A thought of Elenwen trying to teach me about her homeland flickers through my mind, and I hold back a laugh. I'd _never_ trust that woman, and I'd take everything she says with a large grain of salt. I suppose the Breton is better than me then. She's shown a decent amount of trust considering the situation, and she's been acting kind enough and with enough dignity. Even now she's showing her maturity. Aealynn knows the way out of Whiterun, and yet here she stands. To her knowledge I'm still inside, drinking and oblivious to her disappearance. She has the opportunity to run away and return to her homeland. It's not like we could catch her. She could be gone and we'd never see her again. Not even The Companions could find a Breton in her homeland.

But the woman doesn't run away into the night. Instead, she just stands there. I carefully get onto the tips of my feet and begin walking towards her. A heavy tread would startle the Breton and send her into combat mode, and I don't want that. But a lighter tread will slowly make her aware of my presence, and she won't flip around and rip out my throat. As I move towards her I make sure to distribute my weight equally, and bend my knees slightly. It's a stance similar to sneaking, but not as well. I'm _just_ about to begin allowing her to hear me when the woman shocks me. Three words leave her lips as she hugs herself and leans against the stone beside her, the woman's head tilted up so she's looking at the waning moon.

"I've been thinking.". Clever girl. She allowed me to wrap myself in the misconception of stealth, and promptly fooled me into believing I was an unseen phantom. The Breton knew I was there the second I arrived, but didn't say a single word. If I was an enemy she would have allowed me to stay the fool, then flipped around and snapped my neck at the last second. But we aren't enemies getting ready to kill one another. I allow my feet to return to normal as Aealynn continues, "I've been thinking about a lot of things recently.". I consider saying 'that's never good' to her, but I know we aren't good enough friends for that. The Breton would probably take it as an insult, and that would spark resentment between us.

So, I simply allow her to gather her thoughts. When she's ready to speak she says, "The Nords here are different.". Another short length of silence. "The one short woman fit perfectly into what I thought a Nord would be, but the others were completely different. They were friendly, didn't drink to excess, and didn't do anything brutish or savage. And, that one Imperial was completely different to. She was honest, kind, and went out of her way to be friendly to everyone in the room.". When another pregnant silence begins to swell I assure her, "That's Ria. But there are plenty of bad Imperials to. And Khajiits. And Altmer. No matter what race there is, there's always going to be bad people.".

"Judging the majority by the actions of a few isn't going to give you an accurate representation of the entire race. Oblivion, I don't even think it's possible to get a good grasp of an entire race! The only real thing you can say for certain is what their natural skills are. Like Khajiit can see in the dark and Argonians can breathe underwater. But that's about it. It's necessary to treat every person as an individual and not as a race because that's what they are.". Aealynn shifts her position as she sighs. "I can understand your opinion.". A cord in my very being seems to shake. Understand. Not agree or respect or enjoy. Understand. Barely better than hating something is some respects.

Oh well, it's _something_. Even the slightest progress is good. Besides, I couldn't have expected her to just suddenly shed her prejudice and beliefs like a serpent sheds its skin. Besides, it takes a big woman to admit when she's wrong. Well, admit that she _might_ have been wrong. As I've said before, something is better than nothing at all. Another gust of wind hits us and I suggest, "We should get back inside. You're missing the party that's being thrown in your honor.". The Breton nods and walks back to Jorrvaskr with me, allowing me to hold the door open for her as she enters the building. Athis and Njada have started throwing the ax back and forth, but the game stops as a gash opens in Njada's hand.

The woman howls in pain and chases the Dunmer down the stairs. A collective groan goes out throughout the room, but nobody bothers following them. At least the room is a little less crowded, and the two most hostile people are gone from the room. Now Aealynn might be a little more at ease. Aela's energy seems to have failed her, and for once she's sitting down. She's panting like a dog, but at least she's sitting down now. Ria and Kodlak are still dancing, but it's at a slowed pace that suits them both. Vilkas and Farkas are 'dancing' together, but they've somehow turned this into one of their competitions. Like they always manage to.

The two are pounding the ground in their attempts to prove themselves better than one another. I chuckle a little and assure Aealynn, "They'll be fine. Just go and focus on enjoying yourself.". The Breton nods and walks away, but Ria leaves Kodlak and intercepts her. The Companion hands my traveling fellow some bread and milk, offering her a seat at the table. Aealynn looks skeptical, but nods and follows Ria. Well I'll be damned. She's going to talk with Ria. That's something _huge_ to do! A sense of happiness and pride overcomes me, but it's shadowed by a feeling of dread. I'm highly interested in what they're going to talk about, and how they're going to interact with one another.

I need a way to listen in on them without getting caught. I see a bard strumming a lute and take my chance. I kindly ask for his instrument, thank the gods when he gives it to me, and begin playing. I slowly walk around the room, trying not to stick out in the crowd. I manage to blend in, and get near enough I can hear them. "What does it mean to be a Companion?". Ria practically beams. I can't say I blame the Imperial for puffing herself up at the Breton's question. Ria is one of the newer members of The Companions. A whelp. It's hard for her to see herself as a true member, and I'm certain being called one of them is the greatest compliment in her eyes.

"So much. This group... this family... this band... this is the best thing I've ever been a part of. The oldest fighting group in Skyrim, and nothing but glory from Ysgramor's day to our own. To be counted in that line is a bit of immortality. Even if I never see Sovngarde, I'll have that much.". Before Ria can ask anything about Aealynn, the woman cuts her off by asking, "So, who's in charge around here?". The Imperial looks taken aback at how the conversation is going so far, but stays on track and continues the conversation. "The Circle are the ones who parcel out the jobs. That's Aela, Skjor, and the brothers, Farkas and Vilkas. Kodlak advises them, but he doesn't really give orders.".

To wrap up the conversation Aealynn questions, "Why would you want to join these people?". Ria looks modest as she says, "I've wanted to be with them since I was a little girl. Haven't you heard the stories of Kodlak and Skjor fighting off the hundred-and-one Orc berserkers? Skjor says it was more like forty, but he's just being modest. Where else would I want to be but here? Learning with them, fighting at their sides.". The two slowly begin to talk about nothing, letting the topic wander from one thing to another. A gigantic sense of pride threatens to clog my throat. Aealynn is having a normal conversation with someone of a different race. Considering she was a frozen gargoyle a few weeks ago, this is a major thing for her!

I smile and stay around them as I gently play the instrument and sing with the bards, making some background music for the conversation. "Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes. With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes. For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn's come.". One day I might be able to explain to Aealynn what that song means, but not today. She's learned so much, and she's already taken a step into becoming someone who can fully enjoy life in Skyrim.

You can only do so many things in one day without frying the brain, and Aealynn is at her limit. Besides, the Breton has done so much. I can't even imagine being in her position. I hear her still talking to Ria, the two seeming to have a friendly and normal conversation with one another. More pride swells up in my chest and I begin singing again, but this time it's just nonsense that doesn't make sense in the slightest. White noise that blends into the background, so the two can still enjoy their conversation. As the evening goes on I continue to play background noise, the Imperial and Breton's conversation stretching on into the night.

* * *

**Note: None of my stories are ending any time soon, but I'd like a little advice on something. When I'm down to a single story I'll obviously write another one, but I want to go something different this time. I want to go beyond Skyrim (although I'll always have one story set in Skyrim at any given time). I'm going to open some polls eventually that'll be open for weeks, but right now I just want reviews and PMs for a few ideas. If you want to, then just tell me what you think I should do. It can be something within TES, something beyond that, or you could even tell me to stay within Skyrim. It's pretty obvious I'm going to choose something I'm familiar with, but it could be anything. That's it.**


	15. A Debt Owed

I'm still singing when a courier comes in, desperately looking around the room. I instinctively know he's come for me, and put my instrument down _just_ in time before he reaches me. The man shoves a letter in my hand, salutes, and rushes away. I quietly go sit down and open the note. _Friend, you must come quickly. The Shatter-Shields are giving us more trouble than you ever could have imagined. I know you've dealt with them in the past, and I'm begging you to do so again. Those thick-headed Nords won't even listen to us. Please, you have to help us. I can't offer you gold, but I can give you anything else in return. ANYTHING. -Scouts-Many-Marshes. _

I fold the letter back up and put it in my pocket. Scouts-Many-Marshes is a friend of mine, and this isn't the first time the Shatter-Shields have given him trouble. I'd love to go help him with his problem, but I have a problem. Aealynn. I'm not sure if she would be willing to come. And, even then I'll still have to be extremely careful. I can't let the woman have a chance to escape from me. She didn't run away outside, but something could always set her off and change her mind. Besides, the Breton probably wouldn't enjoy going to Windhelm. Too many prejudice Nords who hate anyone that isn't like them. Actually, that might be _exactly_ what she needs!

She can see that Nords are different no matter where you go, and it'll reinforce my 'don't judge the group by the minority' thing. Besides, I can show her the few good Nords in the city to really drive it home. Another thought crosses my mind. She'll finally get to interact with Argonians, and see that they're not like the stereotypes I'm certain she's been taught. I quickly go over to Aealynn. Ria sees me coming and wraps up whatever conversation they're having, then promptly excuses herself to go get a bite to eat. The Breton allows her to go and looks around the room, but by then I've reached her. I slide into Ria's vacated seat, initiating the conversation with Aealynn.

"Would you like to go to Windhelm? It use to be the seat of the king of Skyrim, but now it's not. Well, sort of. It's complicated, but I'll explain on the way if you wish. That is, if you care to go?". The woman bites her lips and gets a far-off look in her eyes, and I take that to mean she's thinking. I'm apparently right because the woman answers after a few seconds of silence. "I think it might be important to see other parts of Skyrim, and the Nords don't seem _too_ bad. I'll go with you, but no stories. I need a nap. When do we leave?". I think for a moment, then answer her. I also throw in a small warning about the Windhelm Nords, just so the woman is a little prepared for what awaits her in the city.

"The Nords in Windhelm aren't exactly like the ones here. They're almost exactly the stereotypes you'd expect, but there are a few good ones. Besides, you can see the Dunmer citizens. They aren't exactly _happy_ living there or the most _friendly_, but I know of two brothers who welcome everyone and anyone into their store. I also feel the need to tell you we're going there to assist a dear companion of mine, and his predicament might take a little while to sort out. Hopefully we'll be free within a week or two, but there's honestly no telling how long it could take. Now, I don't know when we'll leave. I feel the need to leave as soon as possible, but I don't want to rush you. When would you like to go?".

Aealynn seems a little surprised I'm asking her opinion, but doesn't mind sharing it. "I wouldn't mind leaving the party as soon as it's over.". I nod and look around, but the place is almost dead. In fact, it looks like the bards are winding up for their last song of the evening. I quietly hum under my breath with them. "There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead! And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, as he told of bold battles and gold he had made! But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red, when he met the shieldmaiden Matilda who said-".

"'Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead! Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!' And so then came the clashing and slashing of steel, as the brave lass Matilda charged in full of zeal! And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooooree... when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!". I stand and make my way over to Kodlak, the old man looking about ready to collapse out of exhaustion. "I'm afraid my friend and I must be leaving, we're heading to Windhelm.". The Nord begins tugging at his tangled beard as he asks, "Will those Stormcloak bastards let you into their city?". I chuckle a little and challenge, "Don't you support them?".

He scoffs, but mumbles, "I can't take a part it politics. That's for someone higher up and better than me to decide. Now, will you finally answer my question?". I nod and stop teasing the elderly Nord. "They _should_ let me in. I've done enough good in their hold that they don't try to stop me. They only reason they wouldn't is if the city was under siege, and we both know The Imperials aren't ready for that kind of attack.". Kodlak nods, pats me on the shoulder, and says, "Good luck, and know that the heart of every Companion go with you.". I nod and go back to Aealynn. "Let's go.". She nods and we both leave Jorrvaskr, heading to the carriage that'll take us to Windhelm.

* * *

The snow crunches beneath our boots, the gray city around us seeming to huddle down beneath the forces of nature. My foot slides in mush and I nearly go down, but a small hand grabbing my arm stops me. I look over and see Aealynn looking at me with a completely blank and neutral expression, her hand still gripping my arm. I nod in thanks and straighten myself up, continuing my walk down to the Windhelm Docks. The sky above us opens up and the gods begin to piss on us. The freezing rain stings, but I've survived worse. However, Aealynn begins mumbling about the weather. Oh well, we'll be warm soon enough. I find Scouts-Many-Marshes tanning a wolf's hide into leather, his scaly tail slowly flicking back and forth.

My Breton companion keeps her distance from the man, but I walk up to him without a second thought. When I tap him on the shoulder he turns around, his reptile lips peeling back in the Argonian equivalent of a smile. Aealynn tense up as the Argonian leaps up, his thick arms wrapping around me. Scouts-Many-Marshes lets out a warm breath right by my ear as he says, "My friend! It's been far too long for my liking! How are you?". I pull back, a small grin on my face, "Scouts-Many-Marshes, you-". He cuts me off, "Up up up up up! Scouts. Call me Scouts. We've been over this before.".

I sigh and remind him, "'Scouts' sounds weird.". My Argonian friend scoffs. "You're the one with the weird name!". I shake my head and remind him, "My name is _perfectly_ fine!". Scouts laughs before containing himself and countering, "You have a 'u' in it!". Aealynn is slowly coming closer as the conversation continues. "I do not have a 'u' in my name! Someone just spelled it wrong, and now everyone just assumes it's spelled like that.". Scouts rolls his eyes as the rain begins falling harder. The Argonian looks up at the sky and tells me, "Enough formalities, it's freezing out here and we're going to be soaked to the bones by the time we're done.".

"Come with me, I'll let you into the Assembly. My fellows won't be pleased in the slightest that I'm letting non-Argonians in, but they won't stop me.". I nod and allow the man to lead me and Aealynn to his home. My friend fishes a rusted key out of his pocket and unlocks his door to his makeshift home. Scouts stands off to the side and holds the door open for us, nodding at both of us in a kind of silent formality that every person who opens a door has to do. Once we're inside the door _clicks_ shut, and the _clink_ of a lock being turned tells me nobody else can get in. Well, unless they have a key. The empty place is blanketed in shadows, and the fire in the hearth is out.

Scouts walks over and quickly fixes the problem, then goes and gets all of us some blankets. My friend leads us over to the fire, pulling up three seats so we're right beside the flames. Aealynn and I take our seats, but my Argonian friend isn't done. He hands each of us a small meal and drink, then finally takes his place across from us. I nibble on a piece of bread as we all dry, but take time to ask my friend, "Now, what problem are you having with the Shatter-Shields?". Scouts sighs and flicks his tail a little. He motions around the empty room and says, "Look.". I look around, but I don't see anything off. I turn back to him and shrug, showing him I don't understand.

Scout's tail flicks again. "My fellows are _still_ working. It's a miracle I've gotten time off. He's running us for eighteen hours a day without a single break, and we're all working shifts at the same time. But even with all the hours, the pay is still shit! Also, he's making us pay to live in the assembly! He's _never_ done that before! He's not even paying for food, firewood, or clothes! Those were the agreed upon terms, and he's taking a piss on them! To top it all off he's forbidden us from doing business from anyone in Windhelm! He was his own 'company store' that he makes us use. The prices are outrageous, but we have to pay them!".

I realize how much this food must have taken out of his paycheck, and put the bread down. I can't eat his food without feeling guilty, but Aealynn doesn't have that problem. Scouts flicks his tail flicks again, "Actually, we don't. We're pouring all of our money into paying the rent and things we need to live, but it's still not enough. So, the Shatter-Shields came up with a system that benefits them and fucks us over.". Aealynn is listening intently with me as Scouts-Many-Marshes continues. "It's called 'credit'. Apparently some banks over in Hammerfell use it on occasions. If we can't pay for something, then we can use our 'credit' to buy it.".

He picks up a piece of bread, "Let's say we've used up all our money on things we need, but we also need this piece of bread. Like, we need it or we'll die. We don't have the money, but the Shatter-Shields have a solution. We use 'credit' to buy it. If the bread is worth five gold, then we now used ten golds worth of 'credit' to buy it. If we don't pay it off by next month, then the 'credit' we owe goes up to twenty. We only get paid once a month, so it's guaranteed we'll owe him money. And, we have to add on the 'credit' we need to use this month. The credit we owe just keeps piling up, and we can't do anything about it. The Shatter-Shields have effectively gotten themselves workers who are forced to work for free, and workers that can't run because of owed 'credit'.".

My friend puts his head in his hands and whimpers, "What am I going to do?". I reach over and pat his shoulder. "We'll find a way. We always do.". We all fall silent as the fire crackles beside us. I'm not sure how, but I'm going to help my friend out of this. Hopefully.


	16. The Dunmer

I follow Scouts-Many-Marshes through Windhelm, but I've asked him to take a certain path. Through the slums the Dunmer are forced to live in. When we reach them my friend slows down and sheepishly tells us he needs to go relieve himself. While he's in the restroom I take the opportunity to ask Aealynn, "Want to learn some more?". I take her shrug as a 'yes' and tell her, "Follow me, and I'll tell you about this place.". The slums become clogged with sewage, melted snow, and garbage from the entire city. As we wade through the filth I tell her, "The Dunmer's homeland had to be evacuated when the Red Mountain exploded. Some were able to remain, but a large percent of their population had to run.".

"Skyrim is the closest place, and it's easy to get to. The Dunmer ran here and begged for help. Some cities were willing to assist them, but there was another problem. The Dunmer had families, and could only go so far. Most of them had to end up settling down in Windhelm, and the Jarl isn't particularly _fond_ of Dunmer. Or Argonians. Or Khajiits. Actually, he's not fond of anyone who isn't a Nord. Anyway, the Dunmer had two choices available to them. Settle in a city that hates them, or kill their family trying to get somewhere else. The choice was clear, and a tremendous number of elves settled down and made their lives in Windhelm.".

My foot sinks in the filth and I grunt as I rip it free, disgusting mush splattering my leggings. "The Jarl of this city segregated the Dunmer people, and told them they could only live here. These streets were originally abandoned, but he forced to elves to live here.". Aealynn carefully steps in the mush as she asks, "Forced? If they were fleeing they should feel honored to live here.". I inwardly sigh and counter, "There's plenty of room in the better parts of this city. The place is huge, and the Dunmer didn't have to live on these streets. The Jarl wanted to segregate them, pure and simple. There was no other reason. And, that's been the accepted fact for years.".

"The man even _stated_ he didn't like Dunmer. Now, may I continue the lesson?". Aealynn nearly slips in the mush, but rights herself and says, "Go on.". I nod before proceeding. "Melted snow, garbage from the city, and rain water all rush down these blocks. However, the Jarl had a new procedure put into place. Citizens usually had to dump their horses' shit outside the city walls and into the water, but now they could legally dump it down here. It's painfully clear which path the citizens of Windhelm took.". Aealynn nods in agreement. I open my mouth to give another lesson, but a hideous sight stops me. Three children are sitting in the filthy street playing with a ball.

There's nothing disturbing in that, but there is in what's lying beside them. A dead donkey is silently looking up at the sky as flies begin to feast on him. I hear a gagging noise from my side and nod in agreement. "Disgusting, isn't it?". Aealynn recovers and asks, "Why don't they move the animal? The children will get sick.". I shake my head as one of the children doubles over, hacking his lungs out. "It's too late. A child in the slums is ten times as likely to get sick and die than a child raised in the other parts of Windhelm. And, most of the children here are already riddled with disease. Now, why don't they clean up? The Jarl forbids it. There's a specialized team of guards meant to clean the city streets, but they never come down here.".

We walk past the children, one of them vomiting and adding to the mush as we go by. We also pass a man leaning against a wall, blood splattering his front. He suddenly yanks his arm up and shoves his mouth in his elbow, hacking and retching violently as his tunic is stained even redder. Once we're past him I tell her, "Disease spreads like rapid down here, and none are safe.". My lesson is stopped by three guards riding down the streets, their noses upturned at the streets below them. One of the men's horses whinnies and stops, raising his tail and adding to the street's filth.

While we walk past the steaming shit I tell Aealynn, "I would like to take you inside one of the slum's houses. Do you mind?". When she shakes her head I go over to one of the public buildings, holding the door open for the Breton. As she goes in I take a look down the street, checking to make sure Scouts-Many-Marshes hasn't returned. He hasn't, so it's safe to go in without losing him. When I'm inside the building I shut the door, the entire place covered in shadows. I find Aealynn waiting at the bottom of the staircase, nervously shuffling her feet. I take out and light a torch, throwing light onto the small area we're in. It's an extremely small room, barely big enough for two grown women to stand in.

However, there's a horribly small staircase that leads up to the other floors. I motion towards them and say, "Follow me.". I carefully make my way up to the second level. A even smaller floor, but this time there's a door into the home of some family. Aealynn manages to squeeze in beside me and I ask, "Ready?". She nods and I knock. A filthy child opens the door for us. She's nearly naked, and her swollen belly is on display. Aealynn might mistake it for fat, but I know the truth. Worms. The dirty child is clutching an every dirtier stuffed bunny. The child yawns and her shattered teeth are revealed, a tiny pink tongue covered in white gunk peaking from between her thin lips.

I kneel down to her level and say, "Hello, sweetie. Is your mommy or daddy home?". She shakes her head and I question, "Can we come in? We just want to look around.". The small child rubs an inflamed eye and nods, scuttling away into the darkness. I step inside and thrust my torch forward, illuminating the entire family's room. The room is roughly six feet long, and seven feet wide. A small bunk-bed is shoved in the back of the extremely tiny room, and the small child is sitting on it with her bunny. I hear Aealynn ask, "Where's the rest of the home?". I watch the child curl up and tell her, "There is none. This is what the Jarl gives to every Dunmer family. _Family_. Some of these people came with ten kids in tow, and this is what they were given to raise a family in. He's a disgusting man.".

Aealynn manages to squeeze in beside me, and we both watch the kid. I quietly explain, "She has worms, that's why her belly is swollen. And, her teeth have been rotted and broken in an attempt to save them. She's had too much sugar in her diet, and there's no way for her parents to pay to fix her teeth.". The Breton uncomfortably shifts beside me and questions, "Is there anything we can do to help her?". I shrug and pull out a small bag of gold. I walk up to the child and place the money by her, and as an afterthought I place a hastily scribbled note next to the money.

When we leave the room I ask, "Would you like to see another room? I'm sure there are some with more people living in them, and with less furniture.". Aealynn nearly balks, "All that room had was a bed!". I nod and explain, "Some of these people are lucky to have a chair or table.". The Breton shakes her head and whispers, "I've seen enough.". I nod in understanding and take her back outside. Back into the filth of the city. It's beginning to drizzle, and the water is turning the ground beneath us into liquid. I sigh and begin sloshing along, Aealynn trailing behind me. We pass a dead horse, a woman hacking up blood, a child trying to sell flowers, and a toddler huddled up in the snow.

I keep sloshing along out of habit, but I quickly realize Aealynn has stopped. I turn around and see the Breton standing beside the toddler. I splash back and ask, "What's wrong?". The woman looks up at me with a far-off look as she whispers, "He's not breathing.". I lean down and reach out to the child, feeling for a pulse. The faintest of beats. And, the smallest of breathes. Must have been enough to fool Aealynn. I stand and shake my head, picking up the almost cold body of the child. I take him to the nearest house and knock on the door. An elderly man greets me, and sighs in relief when he sees the child in my arms.

I hand the babe over and return to Aealynn. The Breton seems relieved and we continue on. "So, does that happen a lot? Dunmer children kneeling over and dying inches away from their home?". I nod and answer, "Children like playing, even nearly naked children who live in poverty. They go out to play, and things like that happen. The snow and slush cover up the child who's too weak to move, and the parents are lucky if the body is ever found. Dunmer parents have to be careful. If a Nord's kid goes missing the entire town is uprooted in the search for it, but nobody bats an eyelash if a elf's baby gets covered up in snow and horse shit.". We finally reach the end of the slums, and for once our feet aren't covered in a disgusting mush.

As I shake my feet clean my Breton companion questions, "Why don't the elves just rebel?". I know exactly why, and easily answer, "Fear. There are more Dunmer than Nords, but the Nords have made the law and city in the image they want. Dunmer can rarely have weapons, they aren't allowed to learn to fight, and their freedom of speech is extremely limited. Besides, what could they do? This isn't all of Skyrim, it's just one fucked up city. The elves are going to be forced to hang on, and just wait until some better ruler gets the throne. It might take years, but that's what they'll have to do. It sucks, but that's the way the world works.".

Our lesson is cut short by Scouts returning. He leads me through an ally and stops, the house of Clan Shatter-Shield right in front of us. The house is extremely lavish and decorated, so it's a good guess this man could afford to pay his workers better. The man points and says, "That's where he is.". I nod and ask Aealynn and Scouts, "Either of you want to come in with me?". Scouts shakes his head, but the Breton nods in agreement. Good. At least I'll have one person to back me up when I have to talk to the bullheaded Nord. I nod back and say, "Let's go.". We walk up to the front door and freeze. I gather my courage, and knock.

* * *

**Note: For those vaguely interested (a few PMs), I indeed got inspiration for the last chapter (and this chapter) from history. Although it's specifically New York during the 1920s (the 'fuck the poor' period of US history).**


	17. The Shatter-Shields

**Aealynn POV:**

An overweight, dirty, and drunken Nord answers the door. It looks like the Khajiit wasn't lying, the Nords here are exactly what I would have expected to see. I take a deep breath and remind myself of Aela, Vilkas, and Farkas. Savages wouldn't be gentle or friendly, and at one point I even saw Aela dance with a child. A mindless savage wouldn't do that. The man opens his mouth and belches in greeting, wiping his tangled beard with his sleeve. The Khajiit beside me stiffens up, but doesn't do anything rude. In fact, she takes a deep breath and says, "Torbjorn Shatter-Shield, what a pleasure to see you again!". I don't detect sarcasm in her voice.

For whatever reason, she seems at least _slightly_ happy this drunken horker is still kicking. The man's red eyes squint as he looks at the mage beside me. "Who in oblivion are you?". The woman seems a little taken off guard, but she doesn't let it stop her. However, her tone seems a little less friendly as she reminds him, "I'm the woman who helped your family when you were grieving for your daughter.". He remains silent. "I assisted you in finding a certain amulet you wanted.". Another pause in conversation. "I stopped your wife from taking her own life when she lost all hope, and got her the proper help she needed.". The man nods and goes, "Oh! It's you. Got a drink on you?".

The mage shakes her head and says, "I'm afraid not. Do you have a moment? I would like to speak to you about your Argonian workers.". The man laughs and growls, "Workers?! Workers?! Those damned lizards hardly do anything! They laze around all day and drink beer.". I hold in my remark of 'like you', and simply allow the Khajiit to try talking to the man. "Please, if you'll just give us a moment of your time-". He snarls, "GO AWAY!". A sudden feminine voice sounds, "Trobjorn? Who's there?". A woman appears beside the man, and her face seems to light up when she sees the Khajiit. She taps her husband's shoulder and says, "Come in! Come in! We haven't seen you in ages.".

As the two Nords disappear we enter the building, but we have the briefest moment to talk. "You're friends with these people?". She kind of nods, but she also shakes her head. "Yes, and no. I did a few favors for them a while ago, and they now consider me a family friend. I don't particularly agree with them, but they're kind enough to me.". The answer satisfies me, and I remain silent as we go up some stairs and meet the two people in front of a roaring fire. There are four chairs pulled up, two facing two. I sit down beside the Khajiit, the Nord couple facing us. The man looks upset and sullen at the turn of events, but the woman looks thrilled.

The female Nord clears her throat and asks, "What brings you here?". The Khajiit takes the opportunity to answer, "The Argonian worker your husband employs down at the docks.". The wife nods and responds, "Yes, he's been treating them very well ever since you talked to him about his behavior a few months ago. Isn't that right dear?". She looks at her husband, but the man is looking at the floor. The wife groans and looks back at the Khajiit. "They're all doing horrible, aren't they?". The mage nods and the wife turns on the husband like a wolf turning on a sheep. "Gods damn it! You promised me you'd be nice to those people!". Torbjorn turns and snarls back, "Tova! Those _beast_ aren't people!".

Tova stabs a finger at my Khajiit companion, "Is _she_ not a person?! She's a beast race, just like the Argonians you hired!". Torbjorn looks trapped as he tries to defend himself, "She's _different_! She's _smart_!". The Khajiit clears her throat and reminds him, "You didn't know how to count until you were a teenager. Scouts-Many-Marshes is able to count to a hundred, he's read full novels by complex authors, and he's even written a few journals about his experiences as an Argonian in Skyrim. He's just as smart as me in some aspects. And, all the other Argonians have the same level of intelligence as Scouts does.".

Trobjorn groans, "It's not the same! You've helped us, those workers are just too lazy to work for their keep!". The mage easily pokes a hole in his argument. "They're working as hard as they can, but they could work more if you give them some chances to rest. And, increasing their pay would give them more reason to work. And, less reason to quit.". The man huffs and once again tries to defend himself. "They don't work now. Why should I waste more money?". Tova reaches out and lightly slaps her husband's arm. "They work fine! I've seen them doing their jobs. They work harder than you do, and twice as long!". Her husband groans and flips away from her, now he's facing the fire and snarling, "I didn't ask any of you!".

The Khajiit beside me sighs and offers, "I know that paying them would cost you money, and I know how everyone hates to lose money. What if I invest in their future? Then, you wouldn't lose as much money if something went wrong or they didn't work hard.". Trobjorn stands firm and questions, "What future?". The wife steps back in, "Trobjorn!". He turns back and hisses back, "Tova!". The door downstairs bangs open and shut. Tova and Trobjorn groan, and within a few seconds another Nord is walking up the steps. She's significantly younger than the two, so it's safe to assume she's their daughter.

Tova waves the girl over and says, "Nilsine! Come here and tell your father how stupid he's being by not taking better care of the Argonians!". The young Nord sighs, but walks over to her mother. She leans down and wraps her arms around her mother's shoulder as she emptily repeats, "Dad you're acting stupid by not taking better care of the Argonians.". Trobjorn groans and roars, "I refuse to listen to any more of this slobber!". He stands and tipsily makes his way over to a dresser, pulling out some beer and downing it. Tova sighs and looks over to the Khajiit. "I promise I'll snap him out of this.". Trobjorn shouts to her, "No, you won't! I know what's best for my workers!".

Nilsine stands and mumbles, "I'll take care of this.". She turns and asks, "Dad, what's going on?". Trobjorn walks back over and sits back in his seat. "These two are trying to convince me that I need to pay my Argonians better.". The Khajiit corrects him, "And, give them breaks that they deserve. Not to mention better living conditions.". Trobjorn roars, but Nilsine quiets him by asking, "Why is that such a big deal? We have money.". The man huffs and snarls, "But those lazy Argonians want money that they didn't earn.". The Khajiit questions, "Why didn't they earn it? They're breaking their back to build your empire, and you aren't doing anything for them!".

Nilsine nods and agrees, "Those people work for us, and I've seen what they do at the dock. They deserve a decent wage. Now, what is this about breaks?". The Khajiit interrupts by saying, "I don't think we've even hit on the credit part. Did anyone hit the credit part? No? Okay, I will.". She begins explaining 'credit' to Tova and Nilsine. The two look absolutely enraged. Tova turns and demands, "Is _that_ where all of my flour and sugar has been going?!". Nilsine slaps her mother on the arm and snarls, "That's _horrible_! How could you do that to another living person?! That's. That's.". She's struggling to find the word, so the Khajiit steps in and finishes, "Legal slavery.".

Nilsine nods and repeats, "Legal slavery. That's legal slavery.". Something dawns on Tova and she backs up her daughter, "Why?! Why would you do this to the Argonians?!". Trobjorn weakly tries to defend himself by saying, "None of them have complained!". Nilsine walks over into a room, then comes back with papers in her hands. She drops the papers in the middle of all of us and motions to them. The Khajiit, wife, and I pick up some of the papers on the table. Complaints. Complaints after complaints after complaints. All of them are about normal things that every human being should have. Not enough food. The house is breaking down. One of them is sick.

The wife and daughter look up at the husband, and the man seems to realize he's in hot water. He pulls on his tangled beard and questions, "Where did all of this come from?". Nilsine sighs and asks, "Really?". Tova groans and demands, "Trobjorn!". He groans back and gives in. "Fine! I've been using credit to keep the Argonian workers from leaving! And, I've been making them work harder to make up for the lost quota!". Tova instantly attacks, "Quota?". He nods and explains, "We lost a ship a couple of weeks ago. An _important_ ship. It was loaded down with jewels and treasures. The captain wanted to take a long way around a particularly tough patch of icy water, but I demanded he take a shorter route.".

"He did, but things went about as well as everyone expected. The ship sank, and I didn't bother buying insurance beforehand. I tried getting a salvage team to recover the treasure, but it was no use. It took them weeks to get through the ice, and by then almost all the treasure was swept away. So, I had to pay for the salvage team, _and_ find a way to make up the lost profit from the ship.". The Khajiit takes a moment of silence to ask, "How many more weeks until you've made enough money from the Argonians to repay for the losses you've suffered?". Trobjorn swallows and mumbles, "Ten weeks ago.".

The entire room is silent, and it's the daughter who breaks the silence. "You've made up your money, and you're _still_ treating them like this?!". Tova puts her head in her hands and simply asks, "Why? Why would you do this?". Trobjorn sinks deeper in his seat, still trying to defend himself and the choices he's made. "Those Argonians never work!". His wife is instantly on him, "They work harder than you, and they don't complain as much as you! At least, they don't complain about stupid things!". When Tova takes a break the daughter steps in, taking the place of her mother. "You were treating these people so well! I thought you really made things better for them when you paid them more! Was all of that just a fling?! Just something to do so people wouldn't nag you about doing the right thing?!".

The man is slumped in his chair, sweating as the two attack him. The Khajiit clears her throat, drawing the attention of all three Nords to her. "So, are you going to stop treating the Argonians like dirt?". Trobjorn nods and relents, "Fine! Fine! I'm sorry, just stop this madness! Their debt is forgiven, they can go back to their normal work routine, and I'll pay them like normal!". The Khajiit nods, but the daughter and wife keeping attack. The Khajiit chuckles a little under her breath, then taps me on the arm. I look over and she's motioning to leave. I chuckle and stand up, both of us silently leaving the room. And, leaving Trobjorn to his fate.


	18. Shapeshifting

The Khajiit and I find Scouts-Many-Marshes back at The Argonian Assembly, a cup of beer in his hands. The mage taps the table he's looking at, and the Argonian's scaly head turns to look at her. He looks like a kicked puppy as he asks, "Did you manage to change our situation a little?". The Khajiit shakes her head. The Argonian's face falls into one of hopelessness, and for a moment I'm confused. Then, the woman splits into a grin and says, "I was able to change it a lot.". Scouts-Many-Marshes smiles and lets out a small chuckle, but quickly grows serious and questions, "How much were you able to change?".

The Khajiit's tail swishes as she explains, "You've got your normal hours back, your pay has been increased, and your debt has been forgiven. You also don't have to buy any more goods directly from the Shatter-Shield's crooked store.". The Argonian stands and unsteadily walks over to the Khajiit, and as he passes me I swear I see his eyes beginning to glaze over with tears of happiness. He hugs the Khajiit and begins profusely thanking her, and when he finally pulls back he offers her anything. The Khajiit assures him it was her pleasure, then excuses us both so we can leave. I follow her out the door, leaving the Argonian behind us. As we walk I ask, "Where are we going?". The Khajiit shrugs and we both fall silent, but neither of us stop walking.

* * *

The Nightgate Inn is in horrible condition, but it's a temporary refuge from the storm that's brewing outside. The Khajiit goes over to the barkeeper as I sit down, looking around the place. The place is a huge taproom with a fireplace in the center and the counter at the opposite end of the room from the entrance. Three wooden tables are scattered around the place, all of them set with fattening foods and alcoholic drink. The inn also appears to have a smaller room, for the occasional traveler. To the left from where we entered, is the first table which is dressed with two loaves of bread and three bottles of drink. In the northeastern corner stands three barrels that I can smell from over here.

Next to the barrels are another table with two loaves of bread and more alcoholic drinks. The next table houses a man who's nursing a drink, muttering under his breath. The table in front of him has three loaves of bread and even more drinks. Damn, that's all this place seems to have. Drinks and bread. I keep looking, taking in the surroundings. Next up is a set of shelves with two herbs and seven bottles of what appears to be alcohol. The bar takes up most of the northwestern part of the taproom and that's where the Khajiit and innkeeper continue to speak. On display is a wedge, a slice, and a wheel of the inn's finest cheese. I can see the mold from here.

A bottle of wine and a bottle of alto wine are also on display. A bunch of gold coins litter the bar around him, shining in the torchlight. A steel warhammer is hanging behind the man, three coin purses are beside him, twenty-two drinks are at the counter, and a copy of some book is the final addition to the bar. In the southern corner is a set of shelves that hold multiple bottles of wine, along with four loaves of bread. Next to the shelves are two more barrels that reek. Hanging from the ceiling, above the stairs leading down into what I assume is the basement, are six dead rabbits and four pheasants. Well, at least the meat is a little different than the bread and drink.

Hanging next to the game are a few ingredients, but I doubt any of them would be of any real usefulness in a crisis. This entire room is creaking and seems to be collapsing upon itself. If it was a horse I'd have slit its throat by now. I doubt this place gets very many customers. It's in the middle of nowhere, and it looks like _this_. If I was dying and I crawled in here, I _might_ just consider walking back out the door and trying my luck elsewhere. But there's a storm brewing outside, and I'm not _that_ stupid. Skyrim is cold enough _without_ a blizzard raging around you. The Khajiit stops talking to the innkeeper, and turns around. I quickly take a seat at a empty table.

I made sure to sit away from the mumbling man. I don't like the looks of him. The mage returns, and in her hands I see a few bottles of beer and some bread. Shocker. All this damned place seems to have is beer and bread. But I'm starving, so I don't complain at the lack of variety. Instead, I happily take my share of food and begin digging in. The woman slides in across from me, tearing into her own meal. For a while we simply eat in silence, allowing the sounds of the inn to wash over us. But the inn doesn't have a bard, so the sounds are mostly uncomfortable. A hacking cough from the innkeeper, a mumble from the man nursing a drink, and the _drip_ of water leaking somewhere.

I'm not a fan of conversation, but _anything_ would be better than this. It's almost maddening. I prepare to start a conversation with the mage, but she disappears before I can. She returns with more drinks and more bread. I'm not particularly hungry anymore, so I only accept the drinks from her. The woman shrugs and returns to her seat, devouring her meal. As I drink I feel a comfortable fuzziness curl around my mind. It's not enough to make me act like a fool or injure myself without realizing it, but it's the nice feeling where I no longer have to think. However, the sounds of the inn are still close to maddening. I _need_ conversation.

Even if it's not particularly good conversation. I clear my throat and ask the Khajiit, "What was with that Shatter-Shield guy?". She swallows a lump of bread and asks, "Torbjorn?". I nod and she examines her bread as she answers, "Oh, him? He's not a exceedingly _smart_ man. Or a _clean_ man. Actually, it's questionable if he's even a _man_.". She takes another bite of bread before finishing, "I like to think of him like a fat, diseased, inebriated cow. The only real difference is the cow would taste good if cooked.". I offer her a small smile at the comment. I can already tell that that's true about the man, and it slightly amuses me to think of the man as a cow.

The Khajiit cocks her head and tells me, "I think that's the first time I've seen you smile.". I agree, "It is. It's because it's the firs time I've ever smiled around you.". The woman finishes off her bread as she tells me, "Touché.". I'm not certain I know what 'touché' means, but I take it as a compliment. The woman looks over at the innkeeper, tapping her claws on the table as she clearly decides if we need more food or not. As she looks at the bar I look at her. A fact about Khajiits suddenly comes back to me. It's come back to me before, but it seems to come back stronger now. Khajiit can change forms whenever it pleases them, so why hasn't the woman ever changed?

I can't stop myself from asking it, my curiosity is just too great. As the woman taps her claws I question, "Why haven't you changed forms yet?". Her tapping stops and she looks at me like I've gone mad. "What?". I nervously swallow and repeat my question. "Why haven't you changed your form yet? You other forms could have come in helpful a while ago.". Her confusion doesn't clear up. Instead, she asks another question. "You mean, like my body? Like physically change my appearance and body's structure?". I nod and she repeats, "What? Like, what do you expect me to turn into?". It takes a moment to consider how to say it, then finally explain it to her.

"You know. Like into one of those small cats, or one of those giant saber-tooth cat ones.". Her eyes light up and she says, "Alfiq Khajiit and Pahmar Khajiit?". I shrug and she mumbles, "Gods damn.". I feel slightly insulted and angrily whisper, "What?". She brushes off my rude tone and resumes speaking. "It's easy to forget what time you're from. Khajiit can't change forms.". I roll my eyes at the woman. Her people always guarded their secrets closely. She's lying to try to keep her precious ability hidden, but it's not going to work on me. I assure the woman, "I know about what your people can do. Just tell me why you haven't changed form yet.".

The woman rubs her chin and sighs. "Would you care for a small lesson on my people?". I shrug. I suppose it couldn't hurt, but I already know a fair amount of information about the beast race she's from. The woman looks pleased and explains, "I'm not going to explain my culture, agriculture, or anything else. I'm going to focus purely on what you said.". I nod and she pulls a book from somewhere, opening it and launching straight into the lesson. "Khajiit are each subtly bound to the Lunar Lattice, a mysterious force entitled the ja'Kha'jay in our native tongue.".

"The Lunar Lattice determines the form a Khajiit assumes in life, according to the phases of Masser and Secunda at the time of their birth; while Khajiiti newborns appear incredibly similar to one another at birth, their future form becomes clear in a matter of weeks. This is due in part to the fact that, although born smaller than the children of either man or mer, the Khajiiti mature at a significantly faster rate. It is imperative to note that while the Khajiit derive their natural form from the moons of Nirn, their peculiar tie to such is in no way related to lycanthropy, for, unlike that disease, it is neither contagious nor temporal. A Khajiit will retain its form of birth throughout their life and the moons, although they affect in what form the Khajiit will be born, do not affect it after that.".

"Furthermore, there are _no known shapeshifting Khajiit_. There are rumored to be "more than twenty" forms of Khajiit, though to date, there is only information on a few of them. Even my people can't answer how many forms there are. Although it could easly be thirty or more.". She puts the book to the side. "I understand why you would think I could change my form, but I can't. Trust me, I would have by now.". The woman stops talking, seeming pleased that I've listened to the full lesson. I'm not sure how she wants me to react, so for now I stew in the information. Seems I'm learning something new every day I'm in this new place. Although I suppose it makes sense she can't shapeshift, I'm _certain_ she would have used that ability by now.

When I'm done stewing I give in to my curiosity for a second time. "What kind of Khajiit are you?". She puts her book back as she answers, "Cathay. My form was determined by Lunar Lattice: when the moon Masser is waxing and Secunda is full. To the outsider I look similar to the Suthay-raht in appearance and bi-pedalism, but my kind possess greater stature and strength.". I nod and offer, "Maybe I can fully learn about your people some time.". She nods in agreement, silence falling over us. I start a conversation again by asking, "Now what?". She stands up and I do the same. "Now, we sleep. The storm is upon us.". I nod and we both head to our rooms, the storm outside howling its lungs out.


	19. Conversations of Race

**Dovahkiin POV:**

When we're in our room I look around, deciding what I think of the place. The room that we were able to rent is the first room along the southern wall and contains a single bed, a messy wardrobe that's overflowing with random clothes, a chest at the foot of the bed that's popped open to reveal the minor loot inside of it, and a copy of _Walking the World _,vol XI, is sitting beside the loot. There also appears to be a bottle of Black-Briar Mead inside the chest, but I'm not a fan of the drink. And, Aealynn seems to have reached her limit on alcohol. At least she's smart enough to know when to stop. I'm not a fan of people who drink too much and end up acting like fools.

I stick my head out, walk a few feet, and look into the next room. The innkeeper told me the neighboring room can be used by only certain people, and we aren't on the list. It contains a dresser that's overflowing with clothes, I can see several common books scattered around the room, and a chest at the foot of the bed is popped open to show the small amount of loot. Adjacent to these two rooms are another room that I go to look at, my curiosity overpowering me. This room is far larger and has a double bed that's I'm completely certain we can't use. Several books are stacked on two dressers with messy clothes, and from here I can also see a steel dagger and three bottles of Nord mead on top of the dresser.

I begin exploring the room, looking for something. Hidden in the northern corner, behind three sacks of random food, is a coin purse. I leave it where it is. Along the eastern wall sits an empty chest and in the northwestern corner are two bottles of alto wine. I hear the innkeeper yell at me not to go snooping around, so I quickly return to our room. Aealynn is sitting on the bed, sharpening her sword. It suddenly occurs to me I gave her that weapon a while ago, and never bothered to take it back. Odd. I trusted her with a weapon around me, and I completely forgot about it. Aealynn could have killed me multiple times along the road, but she never even raised a fist to me.

It's an oddly comforting thought that the Breton could have killed me any time she pleased while we were traveling, but she never took the opportunity. My trust in her is significantly raised, and I'm glad the woman has earned my trust. And, by some extend I've earned hers. She hasn't tried to break free, or injure me in any way. I inwardly smile, then go to sit down in the chair. I pull a book from my bag and begin reading, but Aealynn interrupts me. She has a bottle of alcohol beside her, and I realize she must have found it while I was in the other room. She isn't acting like a fool or injuring herself, so I see no problem with it. As long as it isn't to excess.

She interrupts me by clearing her throat, putting her sword to the side. She cocks her head and starts to speak. "You've told me an awful lot about yourself and this time period.". I nod in agreement. I can tell the drink is loosening her up when she asks, "Would you like to hear my opinions on some things?". I carefully tread the waters of this conversation, taking care not to drown. "What do you want to talk about?". She easily answers, "Race.". Not good. Definitely _not_ good. I appreciate the woman loosening up, but I'm not sure I want to hear her opinions of race. However, I want to learn more about the woman and the time period (not to mention environment) she grew up in.

Besides, I don't want to scare her away from me or make her recede in upon herself. So, I nod and tell her, "Fire away, and I'll listen.". She seems pleased, but takes a small sip of liquid courage before beginning. "The Nords. When I grew up everyone knew they were raging savages, and temperamental brutes with hair trigger tempers.". She looks almost conflicted as she admits, "The ones in Windhelm seem like that, but the ones in Whiterun are the complete opposite.". She looks like a beaten child as she mumbles, "So, I suppose not all of that is true.". I nod, gently trying to urge the woman to stop stereotyping people.

The Breton shakes her head, takes another small sip, and continues, "The Dunmer are slave trading hypocrites. Prone to stabbing people in the back.". When she doesn't say anything else I clear my throat and question, "Did we ever get around to talking about the slave trade in Morrowind.". She shakes her head and I awkwardly tell her, "That might have ended. A few eras ago.". Her eyes widen and she snarls, "You're kidding me!". I shake my head and explain, "I'll fully tell you about it eventually, but for right now that's all you need to know. It ended a long time ago, and it hasn't been adopted by any race since.".

She sips some more of her alcohol, then asks, "Do you want me to continue?". I nod and offer, "I won't correct you again if you don't want me to.". She waves it off and assures me, "Learning is important.". I agree, "Learning is what makes us human.". The Breton swishes her drink around a little in her glass, then tells me, "I'll keep going, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt to correct me unless it was something important.". I nod and apologize, "I'm sorry if I've upset you. I won't do it again.". She shakes it off and mumbles something along the lines of 'it's fine'. I'm not sure if that's really her talking, or if it's the drink talking. But either way, we've moved on in the conversation. And, neither of our feelings are bruised. At least, mine aren't.

Aealynn clears her throat, moving on to the next race. "Those damned lizards.". I hold my tongue, but surprisingly the woman swallows and corrects, "I mean, Argonians.". She corrects again, "Those damned Argonians. Those things are emotionless and nearly invulnerable killers. Capable only of animalistic instincts. No matter what age or gender, those Argonians are always very reserved and calm when it comes to their emotions. Far too calm to be normal or human. It's almost like they prefer never showing their emotions or how they feel. When I was around it was common knowledge to everyone in Tamriel that the Argonian people are simply unable to "feel" anything emotion wise.".

She keeps going, "Their invulnerable art comes from the fact they seem to be able to regenerate their health and vitality at an alarming rate. It's simply terrifying in battle.". She looks at me, raises an eyebrow, and mumbles, "Scouts-Many-Marshes wasn't anything like that.". I nod and she continues. "He cried, hugged you, and reading his face was almost exactly like reading yours. Only in this case it was easier.". I don't interrupt her, choosing to take that comment as a compliment. However, Aealynn continues, "He showed his emotions freely. Is he always like that?". I nod and confirm, "He's a sensitive man, and likes sharing his emotions with people.".

She takes another sip of her courage and finally asks, "What's with the fact they can regenerate health and vitality at the rates they can?". I know the answer, and tell her, "It's a natural ability they have. It's called Histskin, and every Argonian has it. It's like your Dragonskin ability or my Night-Eye power. It's as natural to them as it's as natural for you to absorb magicka when you chose, or as natural as my ability to see things in the dark that nobody else can see.". Her eyes widen and she whispers, "Dragonskin?". I nod and am honestly shocked. "That's not what it was called when you were around?". When she shakes her head I reaffirm, "It's a natural ability every Breton has.".

"You absorb magicka when it pleases you. Can't you?". When she nods I tell her, "We've named a lot of natural abilities, and I can tell you more about them later. But right now we're talking about your opinions on other races.". She nods and gets back on track. "Your people are dangerous and thieving shape shifters that are unable to form emotional bonds.". As she carefully takes another drink (making sure not to suck down the last of the liquid) I playfully tell her, "Ouch.". She chuckles a little, then furrows her brow and sighs. "You've already explained the shape shifting misconception to me, but I've seen the rest for myself.".

I cock my head and go, "Oh?". She nods and nervously admits, "I watched you go explore the rooms.". At my still confused look her further elaborates, "I saw you when you found the coin purse behind the barrels.". When I don't say anything she explains, "You had the change to take something, but you didn't. And, you've proven it before. You had a few opportunities to take things from others, but you've never taken any. You didn't even exploit it when Scouts-Many-Marshes said he would do anything to repay you.". I nod and expect her to get off Khajiits, but she doesn't. "You're dangerous, but not in the way I thought. I always thought your kind would creep around in the shadows, attacking whenever it pleased them.".

When she goes silent I offer, "Like an assassin?". She nods and agrees, "Like an assassin.". She squints as she goes on to explain, "But you're not like that. You fight honorably, and with magic. I was told your kind struggle with the arcane arts.". I admit, "It's harder for us since we aren't naturally pulled to it, and we don't have a natural advantage. However, that hasn't stopped those who are persistent enough to try.". She accepts my answer and swishes her drink as she tells me, "You're an odd one alright.". I ignore her comment and offer, "You want to continue?". She nods.

"Wood Elves. They're all savage, and constantly ravenous, cannibals. Prone to eating a nearby person at random.". She finishes her drink and offers, "Care to explain _that_ to me?". I hold in my chuckle. She's had a little too much to drink (but still not _too_ much), so she feels confident about herself right now. I still want to correct her, but I'll have to do it in a gentle way. I clear my throat, offering a small lesson as I make a mental note to introduce her to Faendal. "The reason that the Bosmer would be called 'cannibals' is because, due to an ancient agreement with essentially the 'Mother of all Spriggans' centuries ago in Valenwood, the Bosmer are expressly forbidden from wasting ANY form of meat".

"ANY form, lest they break the 'Green Pact'. I'll explain the 'Green Pact' later if you wish. Now, moving on. This would be partially why the Wood Elves tend to avoid deadly confrontations, but when war is inevitable, warriors of their race will undergo long starvation periods before battle in order to uphold the pact. It's an ancient part of their tradition, and they uphold it at all cost.". My traveling companion squints even more and mumbles, "Weird.". Before I can respond she slinks down, softly beginning to snore. I chuckle and stand up, then walk over and gently take the bottle from her hand. Then, I turn and go, leaving Aealynn to her sleep.


	20. Winter Storms

**Aealynn POV:**

When I wake up it's still storming outside, and it seems it's getting even worse. I hop up and look out the window. A sheet of white meets me, and the roar of an angry ice god pounds in my ear. There's no way in oblivion _anyone_ is going to be out there, including the Khajiit and I. Only a fool would try to venture out in weather like this. And, fools don't live long enough to make such poor decisions. I hop off the bed, but I'm nearly sent crashing to the ground when my foot slips on a emptied wine bottle. I kick the glass under the bed, and remember what the Khajiit and I discussed last night. Someone else might regret speaking of those things, but for some reason I don't.

I shrug it off and look for another bottle of beer. I don't have the pounding headache of a hangover, but I don't have the warm fuzziness of drinking. It's an awkward in-between stage, and I intend to fix that. I find some ale in the dresser, and happily open the bottles. After drinking the sweet liquid I wonder what to do, and the answer quickly presents itself. I walk back into the main area of the inn and see the Khajiit idly sitting at one of the benches, a lute in her hand. I walk over and slide into the bench across from her. The woman nods at me in greeting, then offers me a hunk of bread. I take the loaf and tear into it, finishing it off within a few short minutes.

When that's done I wipe my face and question, "Did you legitimately enjoy hearing my views on other races, or were you sugarcoating them so you wouldn't appear rude?". I see mischievous glimmer in her eyes. It's an odd look on the usually professional Khajiit, but it doesn't stay for long. She calms herself down from whatever random thought wandered through her mind, and goes back to behaving like her usual self as she answers, "You views are interesting. I don't personally agree with a lot of your views, but everyone deserves to have their own opinions. If we all agreed with one another about every little things, then there would always be peace and war would be a strange and foreign idea.".

I counter her small speech by telling her, "But peace is a rare relief in this world of battle, and war is what everyone seems to be best at.". I quickly add on to the end, "At least, that's what it was like when I was around.". The Khajiit wistfully strums a string on the lute she's holding as she agrees, "Peace is still a rare relief in a world stuffed to the gills with battles, and war is something every race excels at.". She strums another string. "Well, most races.". She's peaked my attention and I question, "One race stands out from the others?". She nods, but doesn't offer a real answer.

I sigh. "Care to tell me which race is winning?". The Khajiit shakes her head. "No race is 'winning'. One race just happened to recently hand another race it's ass on a silver platter.". I take a guess, "Is it the Khajiit people? You sound proud like it's the Khajiit people.". She gives me an odd look and assures me, "It's not the Khajiit, and I'm not proud. I just find the whole situation rather ironic.". I take another guess, "That Argonians?". She shakes her head and finally gives up trying to be coy with me. "It's the Altmer of The Summerset Isles. One of the few races you didn't hit on last night.". I offer, "I could always go on about them right now.".

I think for a moment, then correct, "I could go on about them, but first I'd like to hear what poor race got fucked up the arse by those elves.". The Khajiit moves so she's sitting in a normal position and puts my curious mind to rest. "The Nords and Imperials got fucked up the arse by the Altmer. Actually, quite a few races got screwed up by the Altmer. But the Imperials and Nords got the worst of it.". She might have tried to quench my seeking mind with information, but I'm still hungry for knowledge. "Did the Khajiit get fucked over by the High Elves?". She makes a kind of 'yes' and 'no' motion at the same time with her head. "It depends on what Khajiit you ask.".

I can practically hear my eye twitch as I continue along this road, in essence like an angry dog chasing a hawk who's hundreds of feet in the air. "What do _you_ think of the Altmer?". I've trapped the Khajiit in a corner, and we both know it. She wasn't be subtle or around the bush, she was just attempting to have a little fun. That's fine by me, but a woman can only take so much fun. And, I've reached my limit. The woman across from me seems to sense my boundaries, and respects them. The Khajiit doesn't play the stupid game as she truthfully answers, "My opinion is rather grey and blurry. I've met few Altmer in my life, and less than ten of them represented The Aldmeri Dominion.".

"One man I met was stuck up and thought himself a gift to humankind, but he was friendly to me. He even gave me an amulet for being such a good conversational partner. In his mind it was probably little more that rewarding a beast for doing a decent trick, but to me it was proof that the some Altmer aren't as bad as others.". I interrupt by saying, "I feel like there's a 'however' coming along.". She agrees, "That's because there is a 'however' coming on.". I nod in understanding and tell her, "Bite the arrow and get it over with, we only have a short amount of time here.". The storm howling outside contradicts me, but the woman obliges.

"However, I once met a woman as evil as sin, and the cruelest being alive. I had to have an extensive conversation with her once, and it was terrifying. I'm not even ashamed to admit I nearly soiled myself when she smiled at me. And, what made it worse is the fact we were alone at the time. She kept bragging about the things she'd killed, and even went as far as to tell me how good my head would look mounted.". The woman shudders and I take the brief pause to notice, "You're still terrified of her, and you don't even know where she is.". The Khajiit nods and agrees, "I'm proud to say I'm smart enough when it comes to battle, and I give even the smallest enemy the respect an opponent in battle deserves.".

"But this woman doesn't deserve the simple respect every opponent deserves, she was worthy of piss your pants fear. We weren't even in battle and she had me fearing for her life. And, it was purely because of the words she spoke.". I can't imagine someone inspiring fear with only their voice, so I inquire, "What could she have said that had you so terrified?". The woman adjust her sitting position once again, trying to get comfortable on the hard bench. "Horrid things. She kept going on about how the enslaving of my people shouldn't have been abolished, and how lovely my skin would look as a rug.".

The woman shudders again, and I briefly see her looking at memories of times long gone. I can't even imagine someone threatening to make me into a rug, or mount my head for display. What would I do in that situation? Would I be fearful and allow myself to be cowed like the Khajiit was, or would I fight back and try to anger the Altmer enough to fight? Would I even _get_ myself into the position like that? It's hard to imagine I would, but weirder things have happened before. She snaps back to the present and brushes off her temporary shuddering fit. "So, tell me what you think of the Altmer? I've told you my opinion, but you're holding out on me.".

I suppose fair is fair, and the woman _did_ tell me her opinion on High Elves. It's not the opinion I was expecting, but that doesn't mean it's not hers. Besides, a promise is a promise. Even if I didn't officially make it, it was still an unofficial agreement. So, I allow my views on Altmer to slip by my lips, the Khajiit attentively listening to every syllable. "Altmer are cruel, cold-blooded, heartless, ruthless, egotistic, and oversuspicious snakes.". She doesn't seem surprised at my view on High Elves, but she does seem a little downhearted about it. We both fall silent. I'm waiting for her to start the conversation back up, and she's waiting for me to restart the conversation in some way. It's her who breaks the stalemate.

"Would you care for me to give a response to that?". I shrug and she takes it as an invitation. "I think you should meet an Altmer before judging them so harshly.". I can't resist the urge and ask, "The one who threatened to hang your head on her wall, and make your skin into a neat little rug?". She shakes her head and seems to smile a little to herself as she retorts, "No. No, I think you two would have too much in common and I'd end up going missing.". She offers herself a small chuckle at her own joke, then gets back to the task at hand. "All the Altmer are different. One gave me a treat like I was a dog, one treated me like I was a prized buck waiting to be shot, and one I'm glad to call my friend.".

I hold back the urge to roll my eyes. "How could you come to be friends with an Altmer? From what you've said they're all warmongers who seem full of themselves.". She waves off my concerns. "A few of them are, but you have to keep something in mind. The ones who are have one thing in common. They're all high ranking members in The Aldmeri Dominion. The gold of war lines their pockets, and everyone's told them from their childhood how wonderful they are. It's only logical they'd get big heads, and be desperate for a war to bring in some bonus gold for them.". A particularly loud howl from outside cuts off our conversation, and tells us the storm is getting even worse.

The Khajiit continues, "But I can't stress enough how that's not all of them. You can't judge an entire population based on the actions of a few.". I absentmindedly nod to appease the woman, but my mind is elsewhere. However, when I'm brought back to reality I offer, "Do you want to hear my views on the only two remaining races? I think you'd find it rather pointless if I gave you my opinion on Bretons.". She goes back to fiddling with the lute as she answers. "I don't think so. It's night outside, and I fear I've grown tired. Besides, we need to focus on what we wish to do next. And, a good night's sleep will give us both time to think.". I don't nod, but she gets the idea that I agree. We both stand and go back to our room, the storm outside beginning to worsen as the gods play their games.


	21. The Final Snow

**Dovahkiin POV:**

When I wake up the storm is still raging, and I can't help letting out a small sigh. I've grown tired of being in one place. But complaining won't make the storm stop, so I get up and dress myself. I clean myself up, then head out into the main part of the inn to get some breakfast. I get some loaves of bread and a few bottles of ale. Finally, I turn around and search for Aealynn. I see her in one of the empty booths, idly scratching something into the table. I make my way over to her, sliding into the bench across from her. The Breton lazily flicks her dagger at me in a sort of greeting, then goes back to carving into the wood.

I have absolutely no idea if the owner of the inn would mind his table being scratched up, but I have no desire to tell him about it. I stop thinking about the dour innkeeper, and hand my traveling companion her bread and alcohol. At once she puts her weapon in its sheath, giving the food her pure attention. As she rips apart her meal I carefully eat mine, and allow my mind to wander this way and that. When we're done Aealynn goes back to carving into the table, but tells me, "The innkeeper assured me the storm would be over before night fell.". I begin to examine my claws as I make simple conversation with the woman across from me. "Good, I have a plan on where we should go next. The storm was the only thing holding us back.".

Aealynn nods, continuing her sketch on the wooden surface. I allow us to fall away into silence, but I'm quickly too bored to allow it to continue. "Care to tell me your opinion on Orcs? If I remember correctly, which I do, they were one of the two remaining races.". Aealynn continues sketching as she answers, "If you're willing to hear it, then I'm willing to say it.". I nod, then realize she isn't looking and say aloud, "I'm willing to hear it.". The Breton continually digs her knife into the table as she answers. "They seem to favor violence over diplomacy, have certain beliefs they refuse to waver from,". I hold back my remark of 'similar to you', and focus on hearing the rest of what the woman has to say.

"and they never seem to break from their traditions in even the slightest way. But they're absolutely amazing at being smiths, and I'm certain they can craft almost anything under the sun. Almost every single one of them seems natural in the art of fighting, and giving them a great-sword is like giving a mammoth a giant's club.". She still focuses on her sketch as she questions, "Are the Orcs still like that today?". I've only met a few Orcs in my travels, but I answer her as honestly as I can. "The women seem to have taken up almost all of the smithing, and I've met a few Orcs who prefer sword and shield to a two-handed weapon.".

"However, they've still proven useful in any battle. And, their smiths can still fashion almost anything imaginable. Quite a few are stuck in traditions and ways, but now it's more sociably acceptable to break those rules. They might not be welcomed back to their original stronghold, but no other clan shall shun them if they decide to join their ranks. You also have to remember that Orcs now have the ability to thrive on their own. And, with the new social acceptance of rule breaking, more women are finding it easier and easier to refuse the prospect of getting married. Some strongholds are even doing away with the entire 'clan chief' thing. They're rare and far between, but the number is growing with every year.".

"Malacath is still their god, and they worship him as fervently as ever. That's about all I can tell you about the Orcs. Just remember that I've only met a few on my travels, and I haven't even been to more than three strongholds.". Aealynn stopped drawing about halfway through, and now she's giving me her full attention. "So, it seems their reputation hasn't changed much. An impressive feat for any race.". I nod in agreement, but remind her, "Their culture has gone through some major changes. Although everybody's has.". She nods and the silence once again consumes us, trying to swallow the whole inn.

I decide to bite the arrow and tackle the last subject we've touched. "What about the Redguards of Hammerfell?". Aealynn was idly attempting to clean something from under her nail using the dagger, but I've once again gained her full attention. She puts the weapon off to the side, takes a small moment to think, and says her opinion of the last race we haven't touched. "They tend to be absolutely unyielding, they're all extremely bold, heedless, unnaturally confident, and tend to be conceited. But it's a well-known fact that they're by far some of the _best_ warriors in all of Tamriel. Even the weakest Redguard can take down nearly any opponent without breaking a sweat.".

"It's like they come from the womb with a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. It's almost mesmerizing to watch them in combat, it's almost like they're an artisan at work that's making their greatest masterpiece ever.". I take a moment to consider if the Redguards have changed much, then respond to the Breton's statement. "The Redguards are still some of the best warriors in Tamriel, but for the last hundred years or so they've been fighting with Orcs for that title. They still own it, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Orcs one day managed to snatch it away from them. Or maybe I'm being paranoid, and the Orcs aren't even close to overthrowing the Redguards.".

Aealynn nods and continues scribbling into the table. My curiosity gets the better of me and I stand up, then walk around the table. The woman doesn't mind when I stand beside her, looking over her shoulder. The symbol of The Daggerfall Covenant is etched into the wood, and it's so deep the poor innkeeper's lost the entire table to it. Aealynn brushes away some wood shavings, and I see she's added some extreme lengths to add detail to the wood. Swooping patterns, depth where it's needed, and slight contrast in parts of it (how she managed to add contrast to a wood carving I'll never know). She must have been doing this well before I woke up, and she's obviously put some extreme heart into it.

I'm jolted out of my admiring gaze by the Breton turning her head slightly and looking over her shoulder. For a moment I think she's offended, then she tells me, "The storm has stopped.". I perk up ears up and listen. Sure enough, the raging wind outside has stopped howling for blood. I nod and question the woman. "Do you wish to leave?". She nods and rises, following me back to our room. We gather our supplies and go back out into the main inn. As an afterthought I buy some food for the road, and hand over a decent portion to Aealynn. The woman nods and we both go out the door, the slight wind already chilling us.

* * *

The path to Winterhold is a long and treacherous one. It's filled with monsters, brigands, and occasional holes in the ground that could shatter our legs or trap us completely. However, there is one thing that's working in our favor. The weather. The storm raged on throughout the night, and now the entire area seems to be out of breath. There's still a tremendous amount of snow and ice covering the entire path, but at least we don't have to worry about another storm rearing its head and blowing us away. We occasionally have to go around a particularly risky block in the road, but that's about the only trouble. In fact, it's almost peaceful out here.

The entire world is an off white, and the harsh ground is turned into a collage of gentle slopes. I've stopped to admire the view, and Aealynn is by my side. She couldn't seem to care less, but at least she isn't complaining about going faster like Serana occasionally would. The Breton beside me takes out her rusted iron sword, idly swinging it through the air. Her filthy and rusted armor _jangles_ as she moves, and the noise is amplified by the stillness of the entire world around us. When Aealynn gets bored she puts her sword back up. She allows me to enjoy the view for as long as I want, but eventually I decide enough is enough and it's time to go. I turn and begin walking, the Breton following me.

We've barely gone more than a few feet when I hear the _click_ of horse hooves against ice, and I unfortunately know what's coming next. I raise both of my hands, fire crackling in one and frost snapping in the other. Aealynn apparently didn't hear the sound of approaching bandits because she suddenly fumbles for her sword, and it takes it a moment for her to get it out. But once it's out the Breton is ready to fight, and begins looking everywhere for her opponents. However, that's where the problem lies. The canyons around here amplify sound, and cause thunderous echoes to ring throughout the entire area. And, the world is nothing more than a gigantic sheet of white at the moment.

I swivel my ears around, but it's fruitless. Eventually I sigh and begin doing what I feel is the stupidest solution. I begin walking in a circle, looking everywhere. Almost instantly Aealynn criticizes, "What are you doing? Stop that, you look like a fool!". I see the bandits off in the distance and stop, pointed in their direction. I smirk and tell her, "A fool who just found the bandits!". Aealynn follows my gaze, and freezes when she finally sees the brigands charging us. Three mounted warriors are charging across the white plane at us, and even from here I can see they're heavily armored and most likely armed to the teeth. It doesn't matter how fast we run, we'll still have to fight.

As the brigands draw near I feel Aealynn brush my side, and spare a glance over. Her rusted armor and sword are like something a young adventurer would have. And, the skeletons of young adventurers fill the graves of Skyrim because of positions like this. I pour a little more magicka into my palms. I'll need it to defend myself, and Aealynn. The bandits are closer, and I can see them clearly now. Two lanky males and a solid looking female, all of them wearing steel plate armor.

On their backs are strapped their weapons. The woman carries a hammer, one man carries a bow, and the other carries a sword and shield. All of their horses are gigantic snorting beast, and I can already tell they'll try to help their masters win the fight. The woman's horse is even armored. The metal he's encased in is rusty, but it makes him extremely tougher to kill. I might be able to hit them all with a shock spell, but their armor is probably treated to reflect such easy tactics. Damn. I get a little closer to the Breton and ask, "Ready?". She nods and confirms, "Ready?". The bandits slap their horses one more time, and they're upon us.


	22. Brigands

The two men ride over to Aealynn and begin circling her, staying _just_ outside of her sword's range. The monstrous woman remains trained on me, and she doesn't show the slightest intent of stopping to fight. I nearly scoff at her tactic and lack of style. I've fought enemies hundreds of times her size, I won't simply be killed by a horse running me over. _Right_ when the woman's horse is about to pummel me I leap to the side. The horse and rider both scream in rage as they fight to stop their frantic flight. I take the time to fire an ice spike at the horse's ass. My projectile hits its mark, but the beast's armor prevents it from really sticking. I hear the _wiz_ of an arrow coming my way, and instantly flatten myself to the ground.

I can't look over to see how Aealynn is doing, but I'm assuming she isn't doing good. Why else would the archer be free to fire at me? I hear the thunder of hooves coming at me, and instantly roll to the side. I'm _barely_ on my side when the beast stampedes past me, trampling the area where I was lying. Another _wiz_ of an arrow, and another roll. More thundering hooves, another roll. Another _wiz_. Oh fuck this! I leap to my feet, the arrow piercing the ground where my head was. More hooves, but this time I don't flip away. I turn and unleash my most powerful flame spell, and it has the perfect reaction.

The horse screams in fear and yanks up. His rider begins screaming every single word of profanity the world knows. Her horse finally comes down, but that doesn't do his rider much good. The beast begins trying to run away, and his rider begins forcibly yanking on his reins. The result is a bucking horse and cursing rider. I hear the _wiz_ of an arrow, but I don't have the chance to roll away. My flame spell cuts off and a yowl leaves my lips, the arrow finding its mark. It's ripped through my robes and hit my side, sliding itself perfectly between my ribs. I fall to one knee and gasp, my hand desperately searching for the arrow. I hear the armored horse still bucking, but more thunderous hooves are coming at me.

The damned archer. I flatten myself to the ground and send a prayer to the gods. For once they listen and the horse harmlessly passes over me, and I'm able to successfully roll around underneath him so he doesn't kill me. However, something almost as bad happens during my roll. The arrow gets caught between the ground and my body. A sickening _snap_ tells me the arrow has broken in two. And, a sharp burst of pain makes me aware I've shoved the serrated arrow head even deeper into my side. I can't help it. I moan in pain and curl in on myself. Another stampeding horse gets my attention and I roll out of the way. I'm not fast enough.

One of its back hoofs hits my side, and I scream as multiple ribs shatter. I do something all of my teachers have advised me _never_ to do it battle. I cast a masking spell. It's a healing spell that'll block out the pain. Nothing more, nothing less. When it's cast I jump to my feet, and the horse that I didn't hear coming at me stops and screams. I smirk and shoot an ice spike at the unarmored horse. The archer's steed dies and crumples. The bandit curses as his leg is trapped between the horse and the icy ground below them. I shoot a flame spell at him and the brigand roars in pain as his flesh crackles and cooks, slumping off his bones. The man is still twitching when I feel a hammer hit my shoulder.

I stumble out of the way, and out of reach of the head brigand's weapon. My masking spell still protects me, but now my arm refuses to raise completely. At least I can still cast spells. Maybe. I curse and charge at the trapped brigand, the man quietly whimpering as he clutches his ruined face. When I near him I leap, putting my whole weight behind my jump. The man's skull _cracks_ and explodes, covering my boots in brain matter. I flip around and see a horse's chest right behind me. I _barely_ roll out of the way in time, the head brigand charging by me. When she turns around I shoot a lightning spell at her, and this one seems to be somewhat effective. At least, it is to her horse.

The beast cries out and begins twitching, falling onto his side. He isn't dead, but he won't be thundering at me any time soon. However, his rider is a different story. The brigand jumped from her steed the second he began to fall, and now she's focused completely on me. Her hammer glints in the dim sunlight as she rushes at me, roaring like some feral beast. I'm ready to blast her with a fire spell when disaster strikes. My masking spell wears off, and every single injury comes barreling down on me. A shatter shoulder, broken ribs, and an arrow that's rattling around inside my body. When the woman approaches me I can't stand it anymore, and I fall to the ground.

The brigand seems completely surprised, and doesn't have time to right herself. Her foot connects with my head, and the brigand goes tumbling to the ground. The woman curses and I take the moment to cast another masking spell, this one stronger than the last. I sigh and begin pushing myself up, the snow below me now stained pink from happily drinking in my blood. Where in oblivion am I bleeding from? I consider stopping and healing my wounds, but that would be pointless. There are too many to do it properly, and I have more pressing concerns. Like the brigand that's charging me again. I gather all my magicka and shoot two spells at her. One a fiery inferno, the other the harnessed cold of Skyrim itself.

The bandit screams, but it doesn't stop her charge. I keep the spell on her, but begin backing up as quickly as I can. It doesn't work in the slightest. The woman catches up with me, and uses her hammer to pull my leg out from under me. I curse as I go down, my spells cut off as I desperately try to scrabble away from the gigantic brigand. My scrabbling is futile, and I feel her weapon connect with my stomach. Oh fuck, I felt that through my masking spell. I can't even begin to _imagine_ what that broke and busted inside of me. However, I can't think of that right now. I leap back up, shooting more spells at the bandit. "WHY.".

Her hammer comes out of the misty flames, but it completely misses me. "WON'T.". Another swing, but this time I'm forced to leap back to avoid it. "YOU.". The brigand attempts to charge me, but I manage to dance out of the way. "**DIE**!". The brigand roars the last word, her hammer swinging out of nowhere and coming directly at my head. I take one step backwards, the weapon barely missing my toes. I smile and keep my spells up, and begin to taunt the woman. Enraged opponents make mistakes. "Milk drinker!". A sudden slash to my back makes me scream, but it's mostly in fear. I stop the spells and rush a few feet away, turning around to see both bandits facing me.

The one with the sword snarls at his leader, "How is she still standing?!". The leader shoulders the man and threatens, "Shut up and kill her, or I swear I'll gut you like a fish!". They've argued long enough, and I take the chance to attack. An ice spike goes straight through the swordsman's helmet, and a _squishing_ sound comes from him as he falls. The leader roars, and I realize I should have taken her out first. She comes charging at me, and swings her hammer as hard as she can. I use a flame spell on her as she charges, but nothing seems to deter this monster. Her hammer hits my gut again, and I'm lifted off my feet. I flail as I'm spun through the air, hit the ground, and begin to roll against my wishes.

I hit a warm body and groan in agony, my eyes flipping around in my skull. That blow completely ignored my masking spell, and I felt every part of it. When I finally gain control of my eyes I see a familiar Breton's face come into view, and I realize I've hit Aealynn. I weakly moan in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber, but it doesn't work. I look down a little and see the snow around us is a red mush, the powder having happily sucked up the blood from both of us. My stomach tightens and I realize Aealynn provided most of the blood. I manage to stagger to my feet and turn around. The brigand isn't even looking at me.

She's busy trying to yank her dead friend from beneath his horse. For some reason the woman assumed I died when she struck me. Probably not the smartest move considering she's seen me defy dying multiple times. But this works to my advantage, so I don't complain. Instead, I cast a spell that'll make me invisible for a few short seconds. Once I'm hidden I crouch down and begin sneaking over to her. I'm closing in when the woman senses something is wrong, and turns around to look at me. I instantly freeze up. If I'm caught, then I may as well have signed my own death certificate. The brigand pauses and looks over at where Aealynn is lying, and for a moment she seems confused.

It's because my body isn't there, and that I'm nowhere to be found. But the woman isn't the sharpest sword in the blacksmith's shed, and she shrugs it off without concern. Stupid bitch. I sneak a little faster. I can practically _feel_ my spell wearing off, and I don't want to get caught trying to kill her. When I'm close enough to touch her back I stand up, grab her helmet, and yank it off of her. My invisibility spell shatters and the woman turns around. Her eyes widen and she curses, but I cut her off with a flame spell aimed directly at her face. The brigand screams and tries to walk backwards, but she trips over her deceased companion.

She falls to the ground and I press the attack, beginning to use every single spell I know. A ice spike to the head finally does her in. I walk a few feet away, put my hands on my knees, and spend the next three minutes panting. I'm only roused into action when my masking spell begins wearing off. I cast it before I feel my injuries. If I felt them now, then I know I'd fall to the ground and never regain the strength to stand. When I'm taken care of I rush over to Aealynn, the Breton still lying in the snow as the powder begins to consume her. I slide to my knees beside her, putting my fingers to her neck. For a moment I think she's gone, then I feel the faintest of pulses.

Perfect. I try to find where all of the bleeding is coming from, and it only takes me a few seconds. A gigantic slash on her back is the blow that the brigand with a sword landed, and the reason he was free to attack me. I have _just_ enough magicka to work a powerful healing spell on her. It's not the best in the world, but it's sealed up her back enough so she won't die until I can get her to someone better. Preferably Colette Marence at the college. Aealynn begins mumbling, and finally opens her eyes. "What happened?". I don't answer, instead helping her to her feet. The Breton is heavily leaning against me, but as least she has enough strength to walk. I manage to pull the armored horse back to his feet, and we both mount him. As we begin to ride I send a silent thanks to the gods. At least we're alive.


	23. Colette's Healing Hands

When we reach Winterhold I don't stop, instead urging my horse on even more. I force him up the steps of the college and across the stone bridges. As we go I can't help looking over the side of my horse, and down to the ground hundreds of feet below. I gulp and sit back like normal. Aealynn is mumbling as she hangs onto me, and I can't say I blame her. She's out cold by now, but at least she's alive. However, the most concerning thing is my masking spell is wearing off. I urge my horse on faster as I begin to feel the arrow bouncing around in my side, destroying anything it touches. I finally reach the professors' sleeping tower. I leap off my horse and gently lower Aealynn off of him.

My borrowed horse looks at me, sniffs my head once, and begins walking away. Damned stupid beast. I carefully place Aealynn down, then rush to catch up with the steed. I grab his reins and tie him to a pillar, then return to the sleeping Breton. She sighs as I pick her up, but there's no other signs that she's okay. I use my back to open the door to the tower, and slam it shut behind me using my foot. I take a deep breath and scream, "Colette! I need some serious help down here!". The restoration professor screams back, "Give me a minute!". I sigh and assure her, "It's _really_ important!". I hear her coming down the stairs, and see her shadow being thrown along the wall.

When she sees us she runs over and takes the Breton from my arms. She briefly looks over the woman, shakes her head, and tells me, "Come with me, I have some healing supplies up in my room. She'll be better in no time.". She looks up at me, grimaces, and corrects, "Both of you. Both of you will be better in no time.". I nod and wave at her to get to work. As Colette leads me to her room she screams, "Phinis! Get your arse up and help me heal these two!". I hear the conjurer ask from his bed, "Can't you handle them?". I answer for Colette. "One of the people who needs help is _your_ boss!". Phinis instantly changes his tone as he promises me, "I'll be right up! Just give me a minute to put some shoes on.".

Colette has reached her room, and with one swipe of her hand she clears a table to put Aealynn on. When the Breton is on the tabletop my fellow mage moves away, then kneels down beside a chest that's pressed against her bed. She pulls out dozens of potions, herbs, and other healing items. Phinis walks in about halfway through, carrying even more supplies. Once everything is gathered they move the items so they're beside Aealynn, and so they're easier to reach in a crisis. Colette turns to Phinis and gives him a few commands, then turns to me and questions, "What are these woman's injures, and when did she obtain them?".

I quickly relay every part of her battle, all I saw of Aealynn, and what I believe the greatest blow was struck with. When I'm done the mage nods her head and mumbles, "I'll have to give her some potions to fight against infections.". She goes back to moving potions, and I feel my masking spell wear off. I gasp and fall to the ground, desperately clawing my side. I look down and see a puddle of blood surrounds me, the red liquid is all over my hand, and the side of my robe is ruined by the gunk. I swallow and manage to moan in pain. It's all I can do. I attempt to crawl towards the two mages, but it's useless. I end up on my side on the floor, whimpering and twitching in pain.

Colette has noticed and screams at Phinis, "Get her! Do something! The Arch-Mage can't die! Who on Tamriel would take her place?!". Good to know Colette cares so deeply for me. I roll my eyes at my own sarcasm, and feel Colette use an extremely powerful masking spell on me. It's more powerful than I could ever do, and even more powerful than I could ever imagine. I'm thankful for it as I push myself up. When I'm standing my foot slips in my own blood, and I end up falling towards Phinis. The man catches me and allows me to lean all of my weight on his shoulder. He drags me over to Colette's bed, and carefully helps me onto it.

As I lie there I see Colette go to work on Aealynn, but I can't see exactly what she does. I attempt to push myself up to get a better view, but Phinis pushes me back down and shakes his head. I groan in protest and Phinis hisses, "Don't move, your side is bleeding more than a slaughtered pig. It's a miracle you made it back to the college without bleeding out.". I manage to gather my words and insist, "I feel absolutely fine.". He snarls in response, "Of course you do, you were using some of the most powerful masking spells ever known! You could have busted open your knee and you wouldn't have felt it!". He shakes his head and assures me, "Hold still, and I'll stitch you up.".

I shake my head and the man sighs before asking, "_Why_?". I swallow and explain, "There's an arrow in my side.". He grinds his teeth and whispers, "_Where_?". I shrug and point at the general area of my wound. Phinis shakes his head and asks Colette, "Is that one stabilized?". Colette answers, "Yes, why?". He pulls up my robe and tells his superior, "The Arch-Mage has an arrowhead buried somewhere in her side, and she doesn't know where it is. And, I don't feel comfortable digging around in her side without you.". Colette is at my side in an instant, and sighs when she sees my wound. The woman tells Phinis, "Hang on for one minute.".

Phinis looks at my side and tells the woman, "I don't think we have a minute to spare.". That's not comforting in the slightest, and I crane my neck up to look at my wound. There's a large gash in my side, and blood is soaking absolutely everything around it. How did one tiny little arrow do so much damage? Phinis pushes my head back down and Colette returns, pliers in her hand. She commands Phinis, "Hold her open.". The man looks at the wound with a look of disdain on his face and sighs, "Do I _have_ to?". Colette slaps him on the head and snarls, "_Yes_!". The man rolls his eyes, but gently reaches out and peels back my flesh. Colette checks to make sure the pliers work, then shoves them into my side.

Almost instantly Phinis says, "Blood.". For a moment I'm confused, then my vision begins to swing wildly and become blurry with tinges of black. I'm losing enough blood to feel it, and Phinis just stated it in the calmest manner possible. But his calmness is nothing compared to when Colette barely looks up from her work as she commands, "Give her a potion to restore the blood, and try to keep her from moving around or panicking.". I'm about to say I'm not panicking, but that's when I feel my wild heartbeat pumping my minimal amount of blood through my veins. I've unwittingly been killing myself faster.

I swallow and try to calm myself down by counting. It starts to work, then I feel a bottle being pressed to my lips. I realize it's the potion to help with my low levels of blood, and I eagerly open my mouth. The potion taste like beer that's turned bad, but I drink it all down. The gods only know how quickly I'd die without it. I suddenly hear Colette go, "Oops.". I begin fighting to get up as I panic. I'm usually an extremely thoughtful, smart, and calm person, but nothing makes a person panic faster than hearing the person who's digging around in their side go 'oops'. Phinis grabs my head and forces me down as he says, "It's fine! It's fine! She just pushed the arrow in a little deeper. She'll get it out, and you'll be fine. Just, calm down!".

His words manage to break through my fog of panic, and I calm down significantly. As I lie there Colette tells me, "You've pushed the damned thing even farther!". I hear the pliers mash around for a little bit, then Colette sighs and gives up. "I can't get it.". Phinis snarls, "Give it to me! Go work on the Breton, I'll help this one.". Colette seems reluctant, but gives in and moves away. The man opens my side once again, and I see his arm carefully and methodically move deeper into me. Finally, I hear him whisper, "_Finally_!". He yanks the arrowhead out of me, and a spray of blood hits me and him.

He grimaces and says, "I'll need more potions for your blood.". He moves away and returns, pouring three more potions down my mouth. When he's done he tells Colette, "What spell do I use to stop all of this damn bleeding? It's like a river. It's just like a big, red river of blood.". I can't help myself. I raise my head, chuckle, and tell him, "Good analogy.". Phinis shoves my head back down and mumbles, "Nobody asked you.". Colette intervenes by answering, "Use a light flame spell to cauterize the wound. Try to avoid the organs, we can't afford the time to fix those. Burn a single intestine, and _boom_ everything is fucked to oblivion.". Phinis rolls his eyes and mouths Colette's words, mocking the woman behind her back.

As he does he uses a flame spell on my guts, occasionally pausing to wipe away the tremendous amount of blood that's gathered around the wound. As he does I raise my head and see a sight that quickly sends me back to lying down like a good little patient. The sight was a brief glimpse of my own innards. Or maybe it was just my muscles and I was overreacting. Either way, it was absolutely disgusting and I could have went my whole life without seeing it. However, I hear Phinis go, "Damn it.". I begin panicking once again, but then man sighs and mumbles, "Have to put you under.". Everything goes black.

* * *

When I wake up I'm outside, and snow is piling up around me. I shake it off and see Aealynn sitting across from me, leaning against a pillar. I stand and the woman makes a weird noise as she wakes up, instantly looking at me. I help her up and question, "What happened?". The Breton shakes some snow out of her hair as she tells me, "They fixed us both up and put us out here.". I roll my eyes and promise, "I'll talk to them later.". The woman questions, "Later?". I nod and explain, "I'm going to go get you some better armor. I think it's best, given what's happened.". The woman nods and I realize she's wearing normal clothing. It's no doubt because of the poor condition of her old armor.

I take her down to the local smith and vaguely tell him what Aealynn requires, but I leave a lot of it up to the woman who will be wearing it. Finally, I sit down as the two talk by the forge. I pull a book from my bag and begin reading. However, I notice my robes have been fixed and cleaned. I'll have to thank Colette and Phinis later. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Aealynn coughing. I look up and take in the sight of her new armor. It's easy to see the armor is light, so that's a good feature. At least the woman won't be weighed down. It's out of what appears to be improved bronze. I notice some white parts and question the smith. He's cleaning up as he explains, "Saber cat's teeth enamel.".

I grimace a little, but keep examining the woman's armor. She has piked knees and elbows that are crafted out of gleaming bronze. The spikes remind me of Serana's dragon scale armor, but I don't tell the woman that. The boots and gauntlets look similar to what the thalmor guards wear, but shinier. Prettier somehow. The shoulder plates are nice and rounded for fighting purposes, but taper into points that stick out to the side in an intimidating manner. Even from here I can see the white shine to it. More saber cat teeth gunk. Aealynns' right shoulder plate has an odd design to it, and I can't help smiling. The woman probably picked it out by herself, and she'll be happy with it.

And, while the armor's defense is important, how much a warrior likes their armor is almost as important. The design itself is a tinier, metal version of a saber cats' upper jaw and skull. The beast's teeth overlap with the pointed ends of the shoulder plates. Both of the armor's cauldrons are angled downward for some reason. The body's armor is some sort of big cat's fur with bronze armor layered throughout it for protection. Aealynn's defenseless stomach and chest are protected by more saber cat teeth gunk armor, and I doubt another sword will ever reach her. I notice her head is unprotected and ask the smith, "What about a helm?".

He motions at Aealynn and explains, "There's a fur hood on the back. She can use it as a mask as she wants.". I stand, and I can't help the smile that splits my face. Finally, the woman is protected and looks somewhat happy. Finally.


	24. Ondolemar's Plea

**Aealynn POV:**

I admire my new armor as the Khajiit pays for it. I'm not sure how much this must have costs, but it _had_ to have been quite a few gold. I'll have to thank the woman eventually. Maybe. As I'm putting my rusted sword in my new belt I hear the mage walk over. The woman examines my weapon as I put it up and notes, "I'll have to get you a new sword one of these days.". I nod in agreement. Those damn brigands we fought hardly even felt my sword slashing at them, and my armor was like parchment when their weapons hit it. At least my armor is better, so there's less of a chance of me dying now. The Khajiit opens her mouth to say something, but a courier interrupts us when he barrels into the smith's working area, nearly running down the Khajiit mage beside me.

He shoves a letter in her hand, pants a sort of greeting, and rushes away. As the Arch-Mage opens it I question, "What's wrong now?". She shakes her head and reads aloud, "I demand your presence in Markarth. We're on the verge of finding more Stormcloaks in our midst, and we need your assistance. Signed, Ondolemar of The Thalmor Embassy and Representative of Jarl Igmund of Markarth.". She crumples up the note, sighs, and explains, "We'd better go help him. I don't want innocent people getting their heads chopped off. Especially knowing I could have saved them.".

I nod in understanding and follow the woman back to the college. When we arrive she goes over and pats the bandit's horse on the snout. The steed seems reluctant to accept the woman who killed his rider, but he doesn't protest when she mounts him. Smart little horse. I go over and reach a hand out, running it over the elven armor that encases the animal. The grey beast whinnies and flicks his tail, willing to get going. I can already tell he's young, workmanlike, and of a good riding type. He's definitely hardy, strong, and sure-footed. I mount him and the Khajiit slaps his side. The horse rushes away as fast as he can, and doesn't even care that two people are on his back.

No wonder the brigands used this beast, he's the best damned horse I've seen! He doesn't even panic when he rides across the crumpling stone bridge. Although I make the mistake of leaning over his side and looking at the ground below. Motion sickness grasps me and I sit back in the saddle, swallowing my nervousness as we finally cross the bridge. As we leave the city I hear the mage tell me, "We're going to take some more trafficked routes to The Reach. I don't want us getting caught by bandits again. When we enter The Reach we'll take some more unknown routes, so The Forsworn can't find us.". I nod as the horse rides on, the wind curling up around us.

* * *

When we finally arrive at Markarth it's early morning, but the sun isn't near up. The mountains that protect this hold also block out the sun until around midday, so I won't get to feel the warmth of the sun on my face for a few more hours. The Khajiit and I dismount and tie our horse to a pillar, then turn and walk up the few stone steps to reach the gates of the city. The guards nod at the Khajiit, but seem to draw away from me. I don't pay it much mind, but the woman in front of me sighs and chastises the men. "She isn't a damned Forsworn. Don't get so jumpy all the time.". The two nod and seem to calm down a little, but I can hear them breathe a sigh of relief as we move on.

Once we're in the city I make sure to take a look around. My traveling companion spoke very highly of this place, and I want to make sure to take it all in. I didn't believe it when the mage told me this place use to be a Dwemer city, but not I see she wasn't lying and trying to pull my leg. The city is noticeably different from any of the cities in Skyrim that I've visited, and completely different than any of the cities I saw before waking up. Much of the city is carved into the rock face which surrounds it, and it's clear the builders of the city planned on using the stone as a natural defense. I'd say it would work well enough. As we walk the Khajiit tells me something.

"Jarl Igmund is the ruler of the Reach. He's absolutely terrified of a group called 'The Forsworn'. They're almost exclusively Breton, so you might get a few stares. Don't pay them any mind.". I absentmindedly nod. I was barely listening, but it was something about not staring. The Khajiit continues, "There are many races populating the city, but the people of Markarth are not fond of outsiders and the guards treat them like a shepherd would a rabid wolf. Half the city is owned by the damned Silver-Blood family. It's part of a reason why the town struggles, but I'm sure the family will be satisfied soon enough. They also own Cidhna Mine, one of the worst prisons in Skyrim.".

"It's inside the city walls somewhere, but I never cared to seek it out. It's said to be the most secure prison in Skyrim. I doubt it. There's an area dug into a cliff wall called 'The Warrens'. It's where most of the poor of Markarth live in extreme poverty. Most of the inhabitants of The Warrens work in the mines and at the smelters in the area. The guards are quartered in a Dwemer dormitory carved out of the stone beneath the giant Guard Tower at the center of the city.". I once again absentmindedly nod, but question, "Why are you telling me all of this?". She shrugs. "I want you to appreciate this place. We might be here a while, and it's worth appreciating.".

I nod for a third time, but this time it's true. This place seems amazing. Like a true testament to the ingenuity and persistence of the entire mortal race. Only generations of hard work and dedication could make a city like this appear out of nothing. Soon we're walking along a small stream that seems to run through the city. It makes the stones we're walking on slick and shiny, so I take caution to watch where I step. I don't want to end up tripping and getting my brand new armor wet. However, no accidents occur and we reach the Jarl's home easily. Once we're inside I find it extremely hard to breathe, and the Khajiit beside me is panting in agreement.

We go further into the palace. It's like a dwarven ruin that's been smashed to bits, slightly fixed, and deemed good enough to live in by some blind man. Not to mention the dust that constantly dances in the air, and shoves its way down your throat whenever you inhale. Things improve slightly the more we go. We reach a large staircase, and when we're at the top the dust can't seem to follow us. I spot the Jarl's throne in front of us, but the Khajiit guides me off to the right side. We enter a small hallway, go up three steps, and reach a door. The Khajiit reaches out and knocks a strange rhythm on the metal. Within a few seconds the door is answered.

A tall golden Altmer opens the door, and his green eyes instantly lock on the Khajiit. The man is wearing strange robes, boots, and gloves. I made a mental note to ask about his outfit later. He suddenly sighs and reaches out to the mage, clasping her shoulder in a sort of greeting as he tells her, "Thank the gods you're here. I was beginning to think everyone in this entire city was an idiot. But when you're here there's at least one other intelligent being besides me.". The woman lets out a tiny chuckle to prevent any tension as she accepts his words with, "I'll consider that a compliment. So, what seems to be the problem you're facing?". He steps aside and motions for us to enter his room.

I hesitate, but the Arch-Mage walks straight in. I inwardly sigh and follow her. I'll have to teach the woman to be more cautious of High Elves, or else she'll end up with a knife between her ribs one of these days. However, the Altmer doesn't stab us. Instead, he closes the door as I examine the room. Three beds line the wall across from the entrance, a small kitchen area takes up a corner, and a stone table dominates the middle of the room. Two female Altmer are at the table, playing some odd version of chess I'm assuming is specific to their race. The two spot us, but only one of them reacts. The one that does just flicks her hand in greeting, then goes back to playing the game before her.

The man walks towards the women, but as he's walking by me he seems to notice me for the first time. He struts over to me, squints, then asks the Khajiit, "A Forsworn you're guarding?". The mage instantly replies by chastising, "Ondolemar!". The man raises his hands in his defense and tells her, "Hey, hey! Just asking. No reason to get all jumpy about it. There are just a ton of Forsworn in these areas, and I wouldn't put it past you to try to reform one of those bastards.". The Khajiit is shaking her head as she repeats, "Ondolemar. You _know_ better than to assume any Breton person is a member of the Forsworn. How would you like it if I just assumed every Altmer was a member of The Thalmor?".

The man stands firm as he defends, "Most Altmer in our homeland _are_ with the Thalmor. If you went to certain parts of our home island, then you'd be safe to assume every Altmer in that area is a supporter of the Thalmor.". The Khajiit shakes her head again. "I still think it's wrong to assume things about _anyone_ based on their race.". The Altmer replies in the childish manner of sticking his tongue out and going 'pfft!' to the Khajiit. I expect the Arch-Mage to be upset, but instead she offers another small laugh and tells the Altmer, "I've missed you.". He nods and agrees, "I've missed you to. It's been far too long for my liking.".

Ondolemar whistles and the two elves snap to attention, one carefully hiding their game of chess for some reason. The male elf motions at the door and orders, "Go scout the halls. Make sure they're aren't any Stormcloaks.". The two nod and slink away, carefully closing the door behind him. Ondolemar motions at the table and tells us, "Please, sit.". The Khajiit slides into one chair, and I take the one next to her. As the Altmer gets settled in the chair across from us the Khajiit questions him.

"So, why did you bring us here? You've handled worse things than Stormcloaks, and without my assistance.". The man sighs and admits, "I fear the problem is more complex than I originally told you. I just needed to get you here without worrying you, or revealing too much in the letter.". My companion rubs her temples and announces, "You have a story.". He nods and agrees, "Naturally.". The woman waves her hand and commands, "Say it.". The Altmer nods, and launches into his tale.


	25. Markarth's Secrets

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Ondolemar clears his throat and says one word. "Murders.". I roll my eyes and counter, "People are murdered all the time in Skyrim. I wish I could take time and mourn for every single lost soul, but I can't. People die. They're mourned for by a few. Then, everyone moves on and the victim is forgotten about. It sounds cruel, but this is a harsh land. Murders and death aren't that uncommon. Why couldn't you handle it on your own?". He shakes his head and repeats, "_Heinous_ murders. Murders only those truly insane or daring could pull off without ruining it. Twenty-five within the last week. Want me to read you the list?".

He pulls a large scroll from underneath his seat, holds it out in front of him, and looks at me with a questioning glance. I shake my head and he nods in understanding. "The first murdered victim was-". I groan, but he doesn't take the slightest amount of time to care. "a Nord bard who was shot with an arrow while performing. His killer shot him two more times in the head, then fled the scene. Nobody knows who it was surprisingly.". He takes a moment to adjust himself, resting the scroll more comfortably on his upper thighs. "Then, a Breton alchemist went missing. Nobody in our search parties noticed anything until a few days ago. Her skull was found outside the gates with two arrows sticking out of it. The killer wasn't found.".

"This next one is on the record as one murder, but there were two victims. A Nord merchant and her ten-year old daughter. They were both shot with arrows, then their killer attempted to burn the bodies. His attempts were far less than adequate, and the guards were able to put them out before they turned to ash. Again, no suspect or found killer. The next male Nord guard was shot with an arrow. Twenty-seven times. And, his corpse was found floating in the public bathhouse. No clue, killer, or suspect. Not even a drop of blood oddly enough.". I interrupt by mumbling, "Someone took the time to clean up.". He nods and keeps going.

"A female Redguard who worked as a whore was found in her modest home. At first we thought it suicide, but given the recent murders we aren't so sure. She was hanging and her neck was snapped, but anyone could have killed her and framed it as suicide. A small puncture wound on the back of her skull only makes it more puzzling. The next Breton male was a drug dealer of questionable repute, and his death is the worst so far. Robbed, beaten, and barely alive when we found him in a pool of his own blood. All he had time to do was groan before death, and nobody there knew what to do in order to heal him. Although at that point I think it would have been hopeless to even try to help him. More puncture wounds.".

"The next one is another whore, but this time it's a man. All of the victims before him had been Nords, Redguards, or Bretons. This one was a Khajiit. A single puncture wound. Right above the heart. Hardly any blood, and another strange detail. He was found atop a horse that happened to appear in the city stables. The beast was unhurt, healthy, and wasn't even frightened.". He shakes his head and tells me about the next victim. "An Argonian woman who tried to help the poor by praying over them. The healer who did the autopsy was horrified at this one. It appears the woman was brutally tortured and murdered by someone in what has been described as 'a catalogue of depravity by one human being upon another'.".

"The healer said for about a period of four weeks, the killer inflicted numerous injuries to the imprisoned victim which included burns, beatings, stabbings, and even gouging of the eyes. The scene of this crime was so horrific that the guards who found it had to receive professional counseling to help them deal with the horrible distress of seeing the site of the victim's injuries and the 'sickening violence' of the murder.". He sighs and says, "There's even more, and we can't find a connection between any of them.". I take a moment to think, then tell him, "More.". He nods and goes on.

"This one involves two Imperial sisters and two Nord caretakers. The two young sisters were left in the care of the Nords. In exchange the Imperials' parents gave the Nords a small sum of money and some beer each week. The parents went missing a while ago, and no search party has found them. When the usual stipend of beer and money was late, the Nords began taking their anger out on the Imperials' children with beatings, burns, confinement, and a host of other abuses we believe resulted in death. The Nord caretakers (along with other accomplices) were charged and convicted of what had been described as 'the most terrible crime ever committed in Markarth'.".

"The Nords have been hung, and they submitted to the story completely and without question. However, the sisters' burial was last week. One of their friends attended, and leaned in to hug one of them. Guess what he found behind one of their ears?". I fill in, "A strange puncture wound.". He nods and goes on, "Another wound on the other child. The parents never told us the full story, they just submitted to what we tried to pin on them. Appears they were innocent, and just gave in.". I feel my ear twitch as I mumble, "Disturbing. Highly disturbing.". He nods and agrees, "Disturbing as oblivion. Want me to continue? We only have a few left.". When I nod he goes on, his face slightly upset as he continues to tell me tales of murder.

"Only a few days ago we found the body, but the corpse looks like it could have been sitting there for weeks or months. A Redguard woman. She was a registered healer and quite popular with the men. And, on occasion some lucky women. One of our senior guards suggested the woman was abducted from a carriage station in Riften, or some other town in Skyrim. We don't know that for sure, but we do know a few things. She was brought to a hidden room beneath the stones of Markarth and raped repeatedly while being beaten by an unknown amount of people. I'm not sure how the healer knows she was raped, but he knows.".

"There wasn't any seed on her at all, so that means the rapist/killer was smart enough to clean up or it's a woman. Again, a puncture mark on her neck. For a short while we thought we had some suspects, but our search has proven fruitless. All of them are guilt free, and after investigating we realized our mistake. They're innocent, and there's no question about it. Now, let's go to the next murder, shall we?". I notice Aealynn looks slightly uncomfortable, and I take a moment to offer, "You can go outside if you don't wish to hear any more of this.". She shakes off my offer. I nod in understanding and turn back to Onfolemar. "Go on, we're listening.". He nods, adjust himself and the scroll, then begins reading once again.

"A Khajiit man who was a beggar was found sexually battered and covered in arrows down by the river. His body was bloated from days in the water, but it was pretty obvious his was murdered. He was the first person to be murdered that wasn't a resident of Markarth. All the rest lived here, but he was just a traveler. A poor traveler, but a traveler all the same. The sexually battered part was actually pretty obvious. I'll spare you the details, but just know it wasn't a pretty sight. The next murdered victim was likewise a traveler. A female Breton who made her life by hunting. Her body was found in the middle of the market.".

"Multiple stab wounds, a puncture wound on the back of her skull, and a long rope tied around her neck. Beside her laid her adopted son. A three-year old Nord boy who was slower than all the other children. He had trouble walking, talking, and doing anything of importance. Poor boy got a fever when he was a babe, and it messed with him the rest of his short life.". He shakes his head and moves onto the next victim, "Male Redguard, age thirteen. Aspired to become a smith's apprentice, but never got anywhere before he died.". He seems distressed as he tells me, "After this I only want to tell you about two more murders. I'm getting rather tired of this.". I nod in understanding and he keeps going.

"The boy's young life was troubled, having run away from the home of his neglectful parents. After a small spell in the mine, he went to live with his grandparents. After a fight, the boy snuck into their room at night and robbed them both with his grandfather's satchel and knife. He tried to steal the carriage outside the city and run away but was apprehended by guards, when he confessed - but never showed any remorse. He spent another year or so in jail, but someone paid his bail and he got set free. Within two days of his release he was found dead. Puncture wound found on skull.". He takes a moment to collect himself, then gets on with it and tells us yet another story of some murdered victim.

"This one actually happened just this morning. Five people involved. A male Redguard, female Argonian, female Khajiit, male Nord, and female Breton. The five people appeared to be killed with a wood-splitting tool in some mill, but the strange punctures are still there. All of them were found resting at the steps of the temples. They were in various stages of rotting, so the bodies must have been around for quite a while.". He shakes his head and sighs yet again, and I can tell it's getting to him. I lightly encourage, "Come on, one more and we'll be done for the day.". He nods, takes a moment, and slowly says the final one.

"A male Khajiit Bard was found hanging upside down from a balcony at the top of Understone Keep with a strange puncture mark on his chest. The Jarl was shaken up, and that was when he demanded us to investigate. You solved The Markarth Incident, so I figured you could help with this one.". I nod and tell him, "The puncture marks and/or arrows are the only thing connecting them. Well, that and one other thing.". Instantly my friend leans in and whispers, "What?". I explain, "None of them were elves. Every single race, occupation, and gender was killed, but elves were conveniently left out.". He cocks his head and questions, "You think it's an Altmer extremist?".

I shrug and explain, "Nothing is impossible to rule out at this point. Absolutely anything could have happened.". A knocking at the door interrupts us. Ondolemar looks slightly upset, but calls out, "Come on in.". One of his female lackeys comes in, and the sicken look on her face tells me something is definitely wrong. It must tell Ondolemar to because he stands up and questions, "Who did they find?". The woman swallows and answers, "Redguard man. Disemboweled and chopped into little pieces. An arrow sticking out of his recovered skull.". The male Altmer looks to me and jokingly asks, "Want to catch a murderer?". When I nod all three of us stand and begin walking, the crime scene awaiting us.

* * *

**Small update: On my decision to expand outside The Elder Scrolls universe. I'm still mulling over things, but here are a few of the options and my opinions. Just looking for feedback, and any thoughts or comments. This is only a small sample, there are plenty more. I'm just putting up the ones that got two or more suggestions. However, I could go any direction.**

**1\. Fallout. One of my buddies will almost never stop talking about this. Ever. Literally half of the conversations he has are about Fallout. It seems interesting, but I only have the vaguest of experiences with it. Mostly hearing chatter about it. I'd have to gain more knowledge about the series.**

**2\. Halo. Again, a different friend of mine enjoys Halo. But another series I only have vague relations with. Currently awaiting the arrival of a game from the series to improve my knowledge, but it hasn't come yet.**

**3\. Dragon Age. More vague relations, and the same buddy from number 2 urging me to get it. From what I've seen and heard it looks interesting.**

**4\. A Song of Ice and Fire. Two years ago these were all I talked about, so I know a ton about them. A quick brush up and I'd be ready to write. However, I'm not certain if I want to go this direction. I don't really have a pairing that calls to me, and the characters are already so developed by George R. R. Martin.**

**5\. Harry Potter. Another series I'm familiar with, but I fear I have bad memories of this one. Not because of anything in the series, but my ****fiancée at the time broke things off with me when I was halfway through them. I just got in a slump and connect 'Harry Potter' with 'remember that time you got dumped so badly you got physically sick'. However, I've gotten over the fiancée since then. Actually, I think I'd be good to go. Just another quick brush up, and I could get going. Probably the easiest to write, but it would once again be exclusive to femslash.**

**6\. The Lord of the Rings. Don't shoot me, but this actually isn't my cup of tea. They're important works and beautifully written, but I just can't get into it. I've read them all, watched them all, and done everything, but I just _can't_ get into it. I don't think I'd be happy writing this, but you never know. Maybe if it's heavily requested or encouraged.**

**7\. T̶w̶i̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶. Over my dead body.**

**So, tell me what you think. -KhajiitWarriorSam**


	26. A Kidney and Bone

We find the Redguard man in an abandoned ally, and his blood is absolutely everywhere. Staining the walls, floor, and anything near him. The Altmer guard wasn't lying, the man is literally hacked into at least a hundred tiny little pieces. Poor bastard. The only part of his body that isn't chopped up is his skull, which is currently looking up at me from beside my foot. His faded blue eyes are opened in shock, and two arrows are sticking out of his skull. I carefully begin walking around the scene of the murder, my companions hanging behind. Ondolemar looks disgusted, Aealynn looks upset, and the female bodyguard looks about ready to piss herself.

I shake my head to make myself focus, and get back to looking at the crime. I see certain wounds look like they were inflicted by claws of some sort, but that was most likely after the man died. Some bite marks confirm what I'd imagined. At one point an animal had access to the body. As I begin shifting through the pile of Redguard I ask Ondolemar, "Were any of the victims missing body parts?". I see him shrug out of the corner of my eye as he admits, "I don't know. The healer never said anything about it when he examined the bodies. I could ask him if you want.". I nod and tell him, "Sooner is better than later.". He nods and quickly dismisses himself, but that might also have something to do with the sight of the dead body.

I can't say I blame him. I'm currently up to my elbows in the man, attempting to make some sense of the jumble of meat that was once the body of a living and breathing human. The oddest thing in the world is I don't feel bones. What kind of animal would only eat the bones of someone? Did the murderer rip open the body, take out the bones, and do something with them? Highly unlikely. There's a reason people eat the meat and fat of an animal, but leave the bones untouched and unwanted. They taste disgusting, can possible harm a person, and cooking them takes far too much time and effort. It's possible the murderer might have fed the bones to an animal, but that also seems strange.

What was so alluring about the bones? I turn to the female guard and kindly ask, "Can you catch up to Ondolemar, and tell him to ask the healer about the bones of the victims?". She nods and scurries away. Aealynn is the only one that remains. "You really think an extremist did this to someone?". I shrug and explain, "Extremist have done worse things.". I hear her swallow as she nervously asks, "Do you think I'm an extremist?". I stop digging and rephrase her question, "Do you mean can I imagine you doing this to someone?". I see her nod out of the corner of my eye and I answer, "No. I might have at one time, but not now.".

She seems relieved as she assures me, "I wouldn't.". I nod in understanding and go back to digging. My hand brushes against the only organ remaining in the body, and I happily yank it out. A kidney. I turn it around in my hands, examining it for anything odd. I grimace at what I find. Correction, it's a _bitten_ kidney. I bring the organ a little closer to my face, and gag at what I see. The kdiney was bitten into, then had a small portion of the inside scooped out. But whatever was eating it eventually decided the effort wasn't worth it, and left the rest of the organ alone. I put the kidney to the side and begin shifting around in the pile of meat. Nothing.

Just some rotten skin, leftover muscle, and dried blood that's hardened onto the corpse. The only other thing I found was the kidney. I shake my head and make my way over to the skull, carefully picking it up. No tongue, nose, or ears. Even the poor man's hair has been shaved off. This murder just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I remove the arrows from the skull and examine them. Wooden shafts, feathers from a duck for the fletching, the arrowhead is made of bone, and sinew ties the contraption together. Too primitive for a smith to make, but too advanced for a Forsworn to make. The other arrow is the same. All I can do is shake my head in confusion.

I hear footsteps, and look up to see Ondolemar returning. I rise and nod in greeting. The Altmer nods back and tells me, "Most of the bones were cracked open, but only a few were missing. A few organs were missing here and there, but never to the extent of this.". He notices me examining the body and asks, "Who do you think did it?". I kick the body is frustration and tell him, "The bodies have been shot down, but the puncture wounds _couldn't_ have been what killed them. They're too shallow and tiny. The arrows might have killed him, but there's one problem. No blood.". I show him the clean arrows and he nods in agreement.

"Since the organs were taken away that means someone or something ate them. However, the kidney wasn't eaten. A wolf or bear wouldn't have questioned the taste of the meat.". Ondolemar nervously questions, "You suspect it's a human?". I nod and continue, "The bones are the next problem. A wolf wouldn't have eaten all the bones, and bears would have just destroyed them. These ones were removed, and the ones in the other victims were cracked.". The Altmer nods and tells me, "So, we're looking for a cannibal?". I shake my head. "A cannibal wouldn't have ripped a victim up like this. And, they would have taken more caution. This is practically flaunting the murder at us.".

Aealynn adds, "If I was a cannibal I would have eaten more of the corpse.". Ondolemar looks revolted, but I nod and agree, "If someone relied on eating humans, then they would eat all the meat they could get. Whoever killed these people is a hunter of sorts, fast, dangerous, and eats his kills. However, not all of the kill is consumed. That means he's confident he won't get caught, and loves flaunting the murders in front of us. The few bodies he tried to dispose of he botched, so he obviously isn't going to win any awards for cleverness. If he isn't clever, then he'd have to rely on his strength to get away.". Ondolemar asks, "A brute?".

I nod and tell him, "It would have to be. An assassin would be more stealthy, and a mage would have used spells to kill and hide the body. Only a brute who relies heavily on strength could do this.". My Altmer friend looks concerned as he asks, "What can we do?". I shrug and offer, "You could do a gigantic manhunt for someone hiding out in the hills, but that would be worthless. Too many Forsworn, bandits, and hermits live in the wild. All you can do is let small search parties comb the woods for any more bodies. I would also suggest warning the citizens that a dangerous murderer is on the loose, and that they shouldn't go off into secluded areas alone. Maybe even triple bolt their locks at night.".

Ondolemar cautiously suggest, "That would cause mass panic in the population.". Aealynn pipes in, "People could scatter or flee, making them easy targets for the murderer.". I nod in approval at Aealynn and agree, "Making them afraid might do more harm and good.". I turn make to the Altmer as I tell him, "Just make sure the citizens know to be a little cautious. Most of the victims lived here, didn't they?". When he nods I advise, "I'd offer the farmers and those who live outside of the city free housing. Nothing fancy, just some cots in the keep. Offer those who live far away the change to come and temporarily live here, and offer those within an hours walk the chance to sleep in the keep at night.".

"Just make sure all of them get in before night falls. Murderers rarely do their deeds in the light of day. Too many witnesses.". Ondolemar nods at my wisdom, but says, "It might be hard to convince some of the farmers to leave their homes. They're always fearing attacks from The Forsworn, and the roads to and from the city are dangerous. What do I do if they refuse to come, and the murders keep happening?". I look at the body of the Redguard man as I tell him, "Offer them gold. If they still don't come tell them that their Jarl demands their presence. The ones still too stubborn to move need to be forcibly taken.".

Aealynn questions, "What about the ones who refuse to move even after threatened force?". I shrug and explain, "I suppose they're better off dead.". I lightly kick the corpse at my foot and tell Ondolemar, "I'd get some healers down here to clean up the mess.". He nods and asks, "What should we do next? You're in charge of this after all...". I freeze up and repeat, "_I'm_ in charge of the manhunt to find out who's behind this disastrous spree of murders?". He nods and smirks as he replies, "If you didn't want to be, then you would have left the second I told you what was going on. Or you wouldn't have shown up at all.". I take a moment to appreciate his cleverness, then gruffly announce my plans.

"If I'm in charge, then we need to do what I say. Have guards follow any recent strangers, put up warning posters throughout the city, do as I've planned with those who live outside of Markarth, increase the guard patrols, light fires along the city walls that burn twenty four hours a day, warn every citizen of the danger, scourge the entire city for any more bodies or hiding places, have men at every post at every hour, send messengers to all Forsworn and bandit camps to warn them, protect everyone of importance, and begin sending small groups of men into the woods and hills to look for bodies.". Ondolemar nods and begins writing all of my orders down.

When he's done he asks one last question. "What do you want to do?". I take a moment to consider it. I might not like the fact that I'm being forced to solve these murders, but now I owe it to the people of Markarth. Hiding in the keep wouldn't do them any good, it would lower morale, the citizens would see me as a joke, and the murderer would become confident and feel free to kill. I'll _have_ to help, or else I risk making the situation even worse. However, I don't want to end up on the end of the killer's blade.

What job will raise morale and make people take me seriously, but won't make me the next target of the crazed killer that's somewhere in The Reach? I answer my Altmer friend's question. "I want to lead one of the parties combing the hills and woods.". I look over my shoulder at Aealynn, "Would you like to accompany me? I'm sure they would welcome you at the keep if you wished it.". She shakes her head and assures me, "I'll go with you.". I nod and tell Ondolemar, "Have a party of hunters meet us at the stables in an hour. We have a killer to catch.".

* * *

**Tiny little note: I know you just read one and you're probably not looking forward to it again, but suffer through. For me. Now, onto another matter. In precisely 30 days or so, the most important day of my life is happening (well, that's debatable on how important it is). It'll be going on for about a week or so. I'm not sure how many days it will take up, but it'll be a while. Thirteen days is probably the maximum, but it could be as low as four. Either way, expect a small update hiatus in a month. Nothing big, just a tiny pause. Trust me, you'll never know I was gone.**

**Also, a new schedule for what I think is going to end first. 1. Maid in Whiterun. 2. The Path of Those Before Us (A New Order) 3. A Life Across the Ages. When I get down to 'A Life Across the Ages' I'm going to purely focus on it, update daily, and power through it. Then, I'm going to do another Elder Scrolls story. I've decided to limit myself to one story (for a brief period), but eventually I'll get back up to two. During this short one story drought, I'll be working on a secret project. I may or may not reveal it based on how things go.**

**When I get to the second story it will be set in another game or book that isn't Elder Scrolls related. ****I have no idea how long it will take, or what other game or book I'm going to choose. Just know that the ideas from last chapter are solidly in my head, boiling around and moaning in pain. I've been doing this since I first started writing 'Survivors', and I'm just going to have to power through a little longer. By 'a little longer' I could mean any amount of time. Two hours, two weeks, two years! I just truly don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading. -KhajiitWarriorSam**


	27. The Eye of Darkness

The refreshing shade of the sentinel trees had seemed so inviting only a few hours earlier. Our horses had trodden along so confidently, their shadows dancing along the pale bark of the Silver Birch and the tight black buds of the Ash. Aealynn was and is beside me, her young horse always shying away from my elderly stallion. The white steam from our lungs was rising amid the cool late winter air, and a few of the men behind me began playing a game with their breaths. Something about blowing rings. It had all seemed so childish and easy a few hours earlier. Even I had gotten swept away in the moment, and used some of my magic to make a conjured wolf.

He'd ran among the lines of horses, yapping and licking people's hands. Now true night has fallen, and the woods isn't welcoming visitors. The thick trees are glaring down upon us, and the cold is beginning to settle in. Our horses pant and whine as they're forced up the famous hills of The Reach. Even my conjured wolf has gone silent. Soon enough all of us are stomping in a freezing stream, clouding it with our dirt and filth. All of my search party yanks their feet up in disgust. Eventually our torches begin to burn low, and I stop to scream over my shoulder for someone to go into the trees to collect some branches and leaves for more torches to light our path. A single man disappears and I take the moment to listen to the birds. My horse takes the moment to stomp in the mud.

Aealynn nudges her horse closer to mine, and I notice the search party is hanging back from us. Odd, but who am I to question the people of Markarth? My Breton companion suddenly whispers, "It's not safe out here.". I nod in agreement, but I'm mostly focusing on my torch. It's sputtering and gasping for air. It'll die within the next few moments. I turn back to look at the men I've been leading. The few torches I see cast ghastly shadows on the volunteers, and the rest of the people are shrouded in darkness. I yank my horse around to address them. "Soldiers. This is an evil place, and isn't fit for human life. Be on guard, and _never_ leave the group without telling me and gaining my permission.".

"If you wish to turn back. Well, too bad. Unless a large portion of you wish to turn around, then we'll continue forward. Now, who wishes to return home?". A few hands shoot up, but not enough. I shake my head and explain to those who raised their hands, "There aren't enough of you to justify all of us going back, and there aren't enough of you that I can send you all back together. You'll have to stay with the group. Choose someone braver than you, and stick with them. Now, where in oblivion is the man I sent to get supplies for more torches?". A general mumble goes out among the group. Nobody knows where the torch fetcher is.

I roll my eyes, turn my horse in the general direction the man went, and scream, "How damn long does it take to fetch torches?!". No answer. The entire forest seems to go quiet, only three sounds are traveling through the air. The ragged breathing of horses, the gasping of nervous men, and a whimper from my conjured wolf. I look down at the last beast. My conjured monster is huddled on the ground with his tail between his legs, slowly shifting on his paws as he looks in the general direction of where the man went to fetch torches. I lean down, tap him with my boot, and demand, "Go get it boy! Come on, go get it!". The wolf looks at me, then proceeds to turn around and run away.

The horses scream and rear as my wolf pushes past them, howling in fear. Oh fuck it all to oblivion. Now the entire group is demoralized. I swallow and whisper to Aealynn, "Watch over them while I'm gone.". I speak up and announce to the group, "I'll go find the damn torch bearer. Probably taking a piss.". A weak laugh from the group before I nudge my horse in the side, urging him forward. My beast slowly struts forward, and I can feel the fear rolling off of him. His sides are heaving between my thighs, his breath is making a white cloud right in front of us, and his trot is slower than molasses. I reach out and pat his neck to comfort him.

The beast doesn't seem very comforted, but at least he moves forward. My dying torch causes shadows to dance and flicker around me. Fear begins crawling into my skin, but I shake it away. I sent the man in here to find torches, and I plan on finding him. I suddenly feel someone watching me. I swallow again and begin looking around. Shadows. Shadows everywhere. All I can see is the dancing darkness. My horse suddenly screams and rears. I'm completely unprepared, and I feel myself fly from the saddle. I grunt as I hit the ground, but my experience isn't over. My foot is caught in the stirrup, and my horse doesn't show signs of stopping. As he begins bolting I scream at him to halt.

I might as well be screaming at a tree. My back and head begin slamming against the ground. On instinct I start twisting and turning about in a desperate attempt to break free. For once the gods seem to help me, and my foot pops lose. I curl up on the ground and sigh in relief. However, my relief quickly becomes worry. I have no idea where my horse took me, but I lost my torch along the way. And, that feeling of being watched is still there. I slowly rise onto my hands and knees. That's when I feel it. Something is breathing on my neck. I swallow and look up. Darkness. Just darkness. Then, a puff of breath directly on my face.

The insane thought of casting a mage light spell hits me. I shove it down and come back to my senses. Whatever is in the darkness, I _don't_ want to see it. Another puff of breath, and I nearly vomit at the stench. Rotten meat, shit, sweat, and dirt are the only things I can use to describe it. I hear the _slurp_ of someone licking their lips. I swallow and take a crawling step backwards. A _crunch_ of leaves. Whoever is in front of me came forward with me. Another step for me. Another _crunch_ for them. Slowly, I rise from the ground. I hear the creaking of joints, and another puff on my face confirms my fears. The person moved upwards with me. I move my foot backwards a little farther, and dare to take a bigger step.

Two resounding _crunches_ and another puff of rancid breath. Suddenly, I feel the breath again. Closer. Stronger. A deep inhale, and another _slurp_ of the culprit licking their lips. I swallow as my heart pounds in my chest, my entire body encouraging me to run away as quickly as I can. I manage to fight down the urge. Running would only make this person or thing wish to chase me, tackle me to the ground, and kill me. And, I don't want to die. At least not today. My salvation comes from someone I never would have expected. A familiar voice calls out my name, and a torch brings light off to my right.

I hear the sound of multiple horses, and realize the search party must have gotten tired of waiting for me. Thank the gods. As the party gets closer I open my mouth to call for them, but something interrupts me. A single brown eye swims from the darkness, locked directly on me. The figure in the dark growls out two mangled words. "_Behind_ _you_.". I hear Aealynn call out for me once again, but now the horses are walking in a direction away from me. I regain my sense and scream, "AEALYNN!". The brown eye disappears, and Aealynn begins thundering towards me. As the torchlight engulfs me I allow myself to breathe. I look over and see the Breton riding towards me, my horse's reins securely in her right hand.

The sight is actually rather impressive. The woman has a torch in her left hand, my horse in her right, and is using purely her legs to steer her own steed. When she reaches me she waves her brand new torch and explains, "Someone else had some spare torches in their bag. Damn idiot got quite a few bruises from the other men. You didn't come back, and the men started getting worried. A lot of them insisted we go back to Markarth, but I made them come look for you. We all stayed together, so I figured it wouldn't break your rule of going off on our own.". By now the search party has caught up with us.

From the looks of it Aealynn made the right call. The group looks slightly more pleased with themselves. _Technically_ they didn't accomplish anything (finding your own lost leader isn't that big of an achievement), but at least it raised their morale. That's why I'm going to have trouble telling them the next part. I swallow and clear my throat, taking a step or two backwards so I'll be able to talk to them all. That's when my foot _squishes_ into something. I slowly whisper to Aealynn, "Hand me a torch.". She can tell from my tone of voice that something's wrong, and she easily hands over the burning piece of wood. I take a moment to gather myself, then turn around to shed light onto what I've stepped in.

The man I sent to get wood is lying on the ground before me, and his blood is covering my boot. No arrow marks his body, but I know the killer had to have been the one we were looking for. His skull is a crushed mess, his entire torso is shredded, and one of his legs is missing. I hear the party begin mumbling as I go over to examine the man. His sword is still in his sheath, but when I flip him over I see what killed him. His entire front is slashed open, and his intestines are hanging out. Whoever killed him attacked him from the front, and did it quickly enough he couldn't defend himself or call out for help. I hear someone dismount from their horse.

Aealynn kneels beside me and mumbles, "We need to take him back to Markarth. He isn't eaten as much, there might be some clues on him.". I nod, stand, and command the men, "We found what we were looking for. Not exactly in the way we wanted to, but we did. Someone take him back, we're heading to Markarth. There's someone out here ready to kill, and we need to be careful. Nobody stays, strays, or does anything to make themselves look weak. The killer murdered this soldier, and he was wearing armor and had a weapon. Protect yourself at all costs, and follow my lead. Everyone understand?". A general mumble comes form the group, and I take it as agreement.

I nod and climb back onto my horse, and someone heaves the dead body into their saddle. "Make sure to get the organs.". The man nods and scuttles downwards on his horse, gathers the organs up, and nods to confirm he's ready to go. I turn my horse around and yell, "To Markath!". Everyone yells back, "To Markarth!". As I begin riding through the darkened woods I zone out, the only thing on my mind an eye in the darkness.


	28. The Return Trip

**Aealynn POV:**

The entire way back is terrifying, and my mage companion is constantly jumping in her saddle and looking around the forest. I'm not sure what happened to her that she isn't telling me, but something _definitely_ occurred. Finding a body isn't a pleasant experience (unless you're psychotic) and being in the dim and cold woods isn't a fun time, but the Khajiit literally had her arm inside a pile of goo that was supposedly a person this morning. She's not a milk drinking swine who recoils at the slightest trace of blood. I've seen her _kill_ people for crying out loud. Stepping in a little blood wouldn't have her shaken up this much. A sudden howl resonates through the woods, and all of our group's horses begin bucking and start to whinny to one another in a panic.

The Khajiit calms down her stallion and loudly announces, "A pack of wolves is near us. It's probably the smell of the corpse.". The man who's carrying the body nervously eyes the blood covering him, and he even dares to ask, "Do you want me to drop the body?". The woman shakes her head and explains, "If we leave the body in the woods, then we've achieved nothing. We have two options at this point. Go hunt down the wolf pack before they find us, or kick it into high gear and get out of these forsaken woods before those damned beast find us. Anyone care to vote on it?".

Everyone is silent and my companion nods in approval. "That's what I'd assumed everyone would want to do.". She'd yanked her horse around to talk to the group, but now she yanks it back and announces, "Let's get our asses in gear! No breaks, detours, or slowing down! We all go at one speed, and that speed is fast enough to make a maiden's head spin. And, we stay together! Everyone understand? Any comments, questions, or concerns?". Someone in the back announces, "What if we start to fall behind, or can't keep up. The Khajiit shrugs and answers, "May the gods have mercy on your soul.". A silence falls over the group and she rolls her eyes.

"Sarcasm. If you can't keep up, then speak up. We'll either move you onto a stronger and faster horse that can carry two riders, or we'll all slow down and keep pace with you. We don't leave people behind. Either we all come back to the Jarl, or none of us come back. Now, any more questions?". When everyone goes silent she insist, "Come on, come on. This isn't a classroom. If you have a true question, then ask away. We all need to be on the same page for this one.". Another howl from the wolf pack is her answer. The Khajiit looks up at the sky and finishes, "We're only an hour or two away from Markarth, so let's get to it!". She turns and slaps her horse on the ass, speeding away.

I likewise slap my horse on the ass, and the entire search party speeds up to stay in a large group. As we ride I tell the Khajiit, "Your sarcasm didn't go over too well back there.". She nods and agrees, "It never truly does.". Another howl, but this time it's close. The horses begin to nicker in concern. "Those beasts sound closer.". My mage companion agrees, "They are. Damned creatures somehow manage to thrive in this land of destruction. Although I'd thought the Jarl got rid of them years ago. Back then those beasts were eating cows, dogs, and horses. The final straw was when one had the guts to eat a baby. Jarl ended up sending multiple man hunts out, offered a hundred gold for every pelt he got.".

"If those wolves are howling, then it means they're a pack. We'll need to be careful. With the wolves back it'll be even harder to find evidence, and the woods just got ten times more dangerous. If the situation wasn't so dire I would send out men to protect our sides.". I offer, "But the situation _is_ dire.". She nods. "It is. That's why this is the best we can do. I can only hope that the other parties don't come across any wolves in their travels, and that the killer doesn't decide to stash any more bodies in the woods.". Another howl even closer then before cuts off our conversation, and the rest of the ride is spent in silence.

* * *

When we finally return to Markarth the sun is beginning to rise, and we haven't heard the howling in a while. Thank the gods for that small mercy. Those damned wolves must have found easier prey to go after. When our search party reaches the stables we realize we're the last group to turn up, and from the looks of it we're several hours late. The other search parties have had time to build fires, set up tents, and dig up latrines around their area. Ondolemar rides out to meet us. When he sees the Khajiit he shakes his head and explains, "Nothing. We didn't find a single thing.". My mage companion whistles for the man with the body to come forward.

As he does the woman tells Ondolemar, "Your men must hot have been searching hard enough.". The Altmer recoils when he sees the body, but somehow also manages to look impressed. He points the man up to the keep and commands, "Bring the body to the healer, they know what to do.". The body carrier nods and rides away, his horse _barely_ avoiding a stinking latrine as he goes. Our search party begins to mingle with the others, forming a tremendous group of comrades. However, the Khajiit and I stay a little ways away with Ondolemar. The Altmer looks around, then motions at us and explains, "Follow me.". As he rides away we rush to keep up, desperate to hear what he has to say.

* * *

Ondolemar leads us once again into his room, and motions for us to sit down. He moves some papers around in front of him as he explains, "Not a single one of our troops found anything. Did any of you find any clues?". I shake my head, but the Khajiit nods and begins, "Someone's in the woods.". In an instant I question, "Is that what got you so stirred up?". The woman nods and continues, "There's something with brown eyes out in the woods. Waiting, and they're intelligent enough to speak the common tongue.". Ondolemar looks completely entranced as he motions at the woman and offers, "Continue.". My mage companion takes a moment to compose herself, then launches into her tale.

"I was looking for the torch bearer I'd sent out when I found the boy dead. I could see that his entire front was ripped open. The boy was wearing the finest armor an average man could afford, and his sword was the sharpest I've ever seen a man of his age carry. He was a little short, but stocky enough to handle the challenge of a simple wolf pack or bear attack. My horse spooked during the search and bucked me. He yanked me along the ground for several paces before my foot managed to pop loose. Aealynn here found the beast later, but at that moment I was without a steed. I considered casting a light spell, but decided I didn't want to see what was in the dark.".

"A breath of rancid foulness smacked me right in the face, and that's when I was made aware of something else in my presence. I attempted to crawl away, but it kept pace with me. However, it did it only one step at a time.". Ondolemar cocks his head and asks, "Like how a cat will stalk a rat when it's slowly crawling away from it?". The Khajiit nods and explains, "Exactly like that, so I decided against running. I started backing away slowly, but the person still kept pace with me and refused to be shaken. That's when Aealynn found me.".

I nod in agreement, remembering the moment when I decided that I needed to go help the woman. "I didn't see much of the person, but the torch lit him up enough that I could see his eye. Brown like mud, but it was clear as crystal. Does that make sense? Even if it doesn't, that's what it looked like.". Ondolemar seems to deflate a little. "So, all we have is the person's eye color?". I decide to cut in by offering, "Eye color can be useful. It crosses off those with blue, green, and any other color eyes.". The Altmer nods and agrees, "That's true, but it's still not _that_ useful.". He rubs his temples and mumbles, "At least it's something.". He seems to perk up a little, "At least we know what part of the woods to check.". The Khajiit shakes her head, and I know exactly why.

Sure enough, the woman explains, "The killer wouldn't stay in that area, that's just plain stupid. But he wouldn't leave the hold.". The Altmer nods. "You're right. He's gotten use to these grounds, and he's tasted the blood of our citizens. He's taken it upon himself to make this place his personal hunting grounds, and he certainly isn't going to give them up because we start looking for him.". The mage adds, "He won't leave since there isn't a direct threat to him.". Without thinking I add in, "Especially since you backed away from him and made yourself appear weak.". Ondolemar looks flustered as he snarls, "She did _not_-". The Khajiit cuts him off by saying, "No, she's right.".

Everyone falls silent as the woman continues talking. "Backing away from a wolf won't make it fear you, or encourage it to stop hunting you.". Ondolemar considers, "Can we just make a big show of our strength and get the killer to run away?". The mage shakes her head as she explains, "Impossible. The killer probably won't be scared away by anything we can do. And, even if he _could_ be scared away, why would you want him to be? He's committed multiple horrendous murders. We can't let a man like that walk free, or even let him keep his head for too long. I'm all for mercy, but this man doesn't deserve anything of the like.".

Ondolemar nods and consents, "I'll have his head chopped off the second we catch him. And, that's only if we _catch_ him. If he continues his killing spree, then I'll give my men the 'shoot first ask questions later' command. Even now I'm going to tell my guards to watch out for strangers with brown eyes, and survey them twice as hard. It's not much, but at least it's something.". Everyone mumbles in agreement, but a knock at the door interrupts our important mumbles.

A female Altmer who usually guards Ondolemar sticks her head inside and announces, "The healer examined the body you gave him. The results are odd to say the least, and he refuses to write anything down, or even tell me much of the information. Keeps claiming it's top-secret, and that I'm not to be trusted. Bastard. Anyway, he said you'd all have to come down if you wanted to see and hear the results.". The Khajiit turns to us and asks, "Ready?". We both nod and all three of us get up, heading for the body.


	29. The Corpse

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The body is naked and partly dissected on the healer's table, his decapitated and smashed head a few feet away on a different table. Ondolemar, Aealynn, and I all stand in silence as we wait for the healer, and soon enough the man appears. His robes are covered in blood, a cloth mask is covering his face, and his hands look like he's just shoved them inside a dead cow. Ondolemar clears his throat and questions, "What did you find on the body?". The healer peels off his mask and tosses it to the side, then takes a moment to gulp down a bottle of water before answering, "Ripped to shreds.". I feel a vein in my neck twitch as I go, "Really?".

The healer shoots me a dirty look before continuing, "Clean and quick, no animal could have done it. Whatever slashed him open was as sharp as a blade, and managed to kill him within a few seconds. A single kidney was bitten into, but whatever killed him didn't have the time to take it.". I make a comment, "Our killer seems to favor the kidneys for some reason.". Ondolemar adds, "That could be useful eventually. I'm not sure how, but anything is better than nothing.". The healer coughs, making us aware that he wants all of our attentions. Ondolemar mumbles an apology, and the healer continues. "His organs were slightly moved around due to the killer wanting the kidney, and the simple transportation fact.".

"The armor was the perfect fit, so it would have taken an extreme force to slice through it so easily.". He turns to me, "You were the one that found him, right? Did you see what might have done this to him?". I nod and tell him the story that I told the others. When I'm done he begins tugging at his beard. "I don't know of a creature who's the size of a man, and still has the claws to slice through something like this. At least, not any monster that lives in Skyrim. Besides, you said it spoke. The only monsters and beasts clever enough to speak naturally live in Whiterun and The Rift, The Reach would be a death sentence to them.". Aealynn adds on, "And, they aren't strong enough to slice open armor like that.".

The healer nods and agrees, "That's right. Whatever killed him was strong, fast, and effective. It even had time to rip off his leg. Which brings me to my next point. The leg was oddly enough bitten off, like how a wolf or dog would chew a deer's appendage off.". I offer, "He has a guard dog or tamed wolf to watch his back, and help dispose of his kills.". Aealynn asks, "Could that be all the howling we heard?". I shrug and honestly tell her, "I truly don't know. If it was, then he has an entire pack with him. An entire pack that appears to have the ability to track people.". Ondolemar speaks up. "Should we start up the wolf hunts again?".

I shake my head. "It's just the few wolves or dogs he _might_ have. Punishing an entire population for the deeds of a few is wrong, and it wouldn't even work. The killer would have the wolves or dogs (which we aren't even sure he has) close to him. If you find the wolves, then you've found the killer. And, we haven't found the killer yet. Therefore, it's highly unlikely we would just happen to stumble upon his pack of helpers.". Aealynn tacks on, "He might not even have a wolf or dog. It could have been some random beast who found the body after the killer had stepped away, but before the body was found. A single hungry wolf finding a body and deciding to chow down isn't a crime.".

The healer clears his throat to get us back on track. "I'm afraid the man you're after _might_ just have some wolves or dogs with him. I found faint teeth marks on the back of the man's neck, like something was attempting to either drag him away, eat him, or flip him over. Given the position you found the body in, it's most likely the marks were inflected when something flipping the body over.". I groan. "If he _does_ have wolves, then they're trained. It's hardly an animal's natural instinct to flip a corpse over.". Ondolemar tries to make the situation slightly better by telling me, "At least the wolf idea makes _some_ sort of sense. It would explain some things.".

I nod and the Altmer continues, "It tells us why the organs are missing. If a dog does something good, you give it a reward. If he has multiple dogs, then he has to have multiple rewards. Maybe the dogs favor kidneys, and that's what encourages them the most.". The healer adds, "It would also explain the fur I found in one of the boy's wounds.". We all turn to him and Ondolemar asks, "When were you going to tell us about the fur?". I see a vein in the man's neck begin to stick out as he answers, "Oh I don't know, maybe after you all stopped interrupting me with your talking, and allowed me to get on with my job.". We all mumble sheepish apologies to the man.

He nods in approval before finally explaining the fur to us. "It's not much, but it's something. The man's ribs were shattered, and the jagged edge of one had some grey fur stuck to it. I dried it and examined it by comparing it to other fur samples I had lying around. It's actually rather odd. The texture of it matches a bear, it looks like that of a wolf's pelt, and it was the length of a saber cat's fur. _Technically_ that means it could be classified as all of those animals, but I highly doubt there's some sick lovechild of a wolf, saber cat, and bear running around. Especially taking into account that it can talk. Would any of you like to see the fur?". We all nod.

The man reaches into his robe and pulls out a small tuft of grey fur. We all look at it, but we can't really tell anything. In the end we take the man's word for it. A sudden thought hits me and I ask, "Did anyone find any prints?". Ondolemar goes through his papers and says, "One scout claimed he was in his words 'gigantic wolf prints' around the river's bank. However, the tracks were smashed and muddy, so they looked somewhat like they were in between horse tracks and real wolf tracks. The boy was written off, and his superior wrote that the prints were almost certainly horse tracks.". I run my claws through my mane as I sigh and explain something to Ondolemar.

"That doesn't help us. Where was his sector and what time did he find them?". My Altmer friend looks at the reports once again, "The sector three over from yours and around midday.". I shake my head, "They had to have been horse tracks. No wolf or dog could run fast enough to cross that distance in that few of hours.". Aealynn suggest, "He might have more than one wolf pack. If he could get multiple groups of wolves all hunting at the same time, then nobody would be safe. It would work perfectly for him.". I take a moment to consider her thought, but in the end I tell her, "I find that unlikely. It's hard enough to train one pack of wolves or dogs, two would be too hard.".

Ondolemar also notes, "Training a pack of creatures when you're around is one thing, they'd never do as you've commanded if you left them to their own devises. There's also no guarantee that the creatures wouldn't turn against you the second food became too scarce, or when you have to go to sleep. Having a single wolf as a companion is dangerous, having two or more packs is a death wish.". I finally state, "It had to have been horse tracks. There's no other way. So, what do we know so far about our killer?". Ondolemar has been scribbling things down all the while, and reads off what he has. "Hunter, has brown eyes, is as tall as a human. They're also fast, smart, dangerous, and have the ability to kill within seconds.".

"Whoever is guilty of these crimes knows how to get in and out of the city without being seen, evident by the bodies we've found within the walls. They haven't targeted any elves, they're guilty of rape, and seem to dispose of certain organs in some ways. While they're 'clever' they seem to be lacking in any engineering skills. They couldn't even manage to burn the bodies they attempted to dispose of. Their recent murders seem more violent than their later ones, so they're growing confident. We also have reason to believe that they have one of more dogs or wolves traveling them, but there's no solid evidence. That's all we know.".

I groan and mumble, "That's not enough.". My friend agrees, "If we sent out a warning or wanted poster now, then all it would do would cause mass panic. Dogs would be killed, those with brown eyes would be shunned, and nobody would be safe.". I take a moment to think before telling the Altmer, "I'm in charge, right?". When he nods I ask another question. "You trust me, right? You'll do whatever I command in regards to the murder, and trust I have the best intentions at heart and mind?". When he nods again I command, "Don't make the warning signs too terrifying or specific, but put some up.".

"Warn people not to let strange people into their homes at night, make sure children know that basics of not doing anything that involves strangers, have pet owners bring their animals in at night, continue the harder guard program you suggested a while ago, and put the outsider idea into effect. Make sure that those who live on farms and such are brought into the city, and make sure to warn the Forsworn or any bandits that live within the hold. It's a hard fact to accept, but they're citizens of The Reach. Not _good_ citizens, but citizens all the same. Can you do that? Can you still trust me?". Ondolemar nods and assures me, "The preparations will be done before the end of the week. Everyone shall be warned.".

All four of us turn our heads when we hear sudden rushed footsteps coming towards us. Ondolemar's female guard reappears, a panicked look on her face. "Someone is down in the Dwemer ruins, and they're making the biggest racket we've ever heard. A guard went down there to check the situation out, but he hasn't reappeared. A few of my companions and I went down there to find him. We only got in there a few feet before a wall of spears made of bones forced us to stop. There was blood everywhere, and a note was left on the wall.".

She turns to face me. "It asked for you specifically by name.". Ondolemar scoffs, "It's obviously a trap.". Aealynn adds, "The murderer is going to try to kill you since he couldn't in the woods. Idiotic bastard.". I nod and ask, "Anyone else want to come?". Ondolemar shakes his head, but Aealynn nods. "In that case, come on. Shouldn't keep him waiting.". We both begin walking, but to what I don't know.


	30. Morven

The dwemer laboratory groans and creaks around us, an occasional burst of steam from somewhere alerting us that the lab is still _very_ much in order. And, from what I've been told it's full of traps, so this should be _fun_. We've only just entered the place when I see the wall of spears the guard warned me about, and the bloody note. It reads, '_Nice try, but I won't be scared off_.' I frown at my name. He spelled it all wrong. However, after my horribly off name, he continues, '_come to the deepest part of the laboratory, and a special surprise shall be waiting for you. No more games or sneaking around in the dead or night. This ends_.'.

I nod to myself and resolve to finish this. He's hurting citizens of Markarth, and it's my job to stop him at any cost. I tell Aealynn, "This is going to be dangerous. You can leave if you want.". The Breton shakes her head and jokingly tells me, "I'm kind of curious to see what this psychopath looks like.". I can tell it's just an excuse not to leave, but I let her hide behind her thinly veiled answers and agree, "Very well, then prepare yourself.". When she has her weapon drawn I turn to the spears, and see the faintest trace of a blue energy pulsing around them. I tell my companion, "Stand back a little, I'm going to need to blow this up. I doubt you want any flying shards of bone in your skin.".

When the Breton's a safe distance away I put up a shield and cast a spell that'll blow the wall of spears away. With a resounding _bang_ the entire structure burst apart, but that's not the end of it. Runes were planted behind the spears, and they explode and attempt to do their job of killing anything near them. But I'm too well protected, and Aealynn is too far away. The runes are weak, so at least the killer isn't a master of magic. I don't know _what_ I would do if the murderer ended up skilled in magic. I _despise_ fighting fellow mages. When the wall and runes are done I brush aside a safe path, walk through, and tell Aealynn, "It's safe. You can come on through.".

The woman nods and carefully walks the same path I just did, obviously still cautious of the area I just walked over. Good, she could use a little caution. Caution is a good thing in these situations. We keep going, and we find ourselves in what appears to be a trophy room. All sorts of dwemer items are in the place, protected by cases and locks. I look around and mumble, "It's quite. I hate the quite.". My Breton companion nods. "The quite is the worst thing, almost as bad as waiting.". I spot a bit of blood and motion for Aealynn to follow me. We find the trail leading down a hallway. The Breton beside me scoffs. "An obvious trap.".

I agree, "An obvious trap, but we might have to swallow the bait if it ends up being the only way to get to whoever is down there.". I pull back from the doorway and begin examining the entire area of the room, and eventually Aealynn starts pitching in. "You find anything?". I ask her as I go about my unsuccessful search of the room. "Nope. You?". I shake my head and respond, "Nothing. I think we'll have to swallow the bait.". My companion agrees, "We'll have to swallow the bait.". We both go back over to the doorway. Before we go in I tell my companion, "Hold still, I'm going to cast some wards on both of us. I want both of us to be safe. Try to be sneaky, I don't want that bastard to know what's coming.".

She questions, "What if I can't be sneaky?". I assure her, "It's fine, but I _don't_ want you to set off any traps.". She sighs, "Because you don't want to give away our position?". I shake my head. "Because your dead body is the last thing I want to see, and there's also the chance it could end up just hurting you. That's when we're really screwed. Being hurt is one thing, but we can't be hurt _here_. If one of us gets severally injured, there's the chance both of us could end up being killed.". The woman seems taken by surprise at my answer, but nods and promises me, "I'll try to be careful. Now let's go find him.".

We both carefully walk down the corridor, leaving the sounds and sights of the lab behind us. As we go it gets darker. And darker. And darker. Eventually I freeze up and Aealynn tells me, "Do a spell to lighten this place up. I'm getting sick of this.". I don't speak, I don't even move. Aealynn asks, "What's-". That's when she sees what I'm looking at. A single brown orb in the middle of the blackness. I swallow and whisper, "It's him.". The eye moves up and down, then slowly rises. At first I think the person is climbing some steps, then I realize they're just standing at their full height. I hear Aealynn nervously ask, "I thought you said it was just the height of a man?".

The eye moves side to side, then a deep and gargled voice commands, "Leave.". I shake my head and the man growls, "Fine.". The brown eye snaps away, and I hear the sound of footsteps rushing away in the opposite direction. I regain my senses and cast a mage light spell, filling the hallway with wonderful light that allows us to see. Every inch of the place is soaked in blood, and footprints lead away from us. I tell Aealynn, "We should have brought some guards down here with us.". She nods and I shrug. "No use crying over spilled milk. Well, let's get to it.". She nods and we both begin slowly walking forward, careful not to slip in the blood.

We come to find ourselves in a gigantic grey room made entirely out of stone, with a single person in it. I squint and ask, "Morven?". The man looks up at me and begins mumbling something about apple pie. I put my hands at my side and tell Aealynn, "This doesn't add up.". The woman shrugs and jogs over to him. She looks into his eyes and says, "One brown eye like the one we saw back there. He fits the profile.". I shake my head. "I fought this man once when I was taking down The Forsworn Conspiracy. He _couldn't_ have done this, he's too much of a milk drinker. Besides, look at him.". The man is curled up on himself, still mumbling about pies.

"He's gone mad since the last time I saw him! He's not nearly clever enough to do all of this, or strong enough to kill anyone. He _couldn't_ have done this. It just doesn't make sense...". I hear footsteps behind me and flip around, but it's too late. Someone barrels into me. I instantly recognize the warmth and scream, "Get your fat ass off of me!". Ondolemar apologizes and gets up, but gives me a slight kick and taunts, "You wish your ass was _half_ as good looking as mine.". That's when he sees Morven. He begins screaming, "GUARDS! GUARDS!". Within seconds the guards of Markarth are here and rushing over to Morven. Without a single word they begin beating him.

I turn to my friend and explain, "I don't think he's our guy.". The Altmer rolls his eyes. "He's our guy.". I sigh. "No, he's not.". The Altmer reaches out and hugs me. I tense as he strokes my mane and tells me, "Sweet, sweet Khajiit. So simple minded and pure. He's our guy.". I groan. "No, he's not. Trust me on this, he couldn't have done it.". Ondolemar shakes his head and insist, "He did it, and we're killing him. Now we don't have to go through with all that stuff you planned, and you can go back to the college faster.". I squint at him. "You sure seem eager to get rid of me.". He looks sheepish as he explains, "I _might_ not have told the Jarl about your coming and helping me.".

"Now he wants answers that I can't give, and the sooner this is over is the better for me. Trust me, he's our guy.". I look over at Morven and question, "Do you truly believe he's our guy, or are you just doing all of this so you can hang someone and pray the real killer goes away?". He shrugs and mumbles, "A little of both.". I roll my eyes and insist, "Please, let's do this right. And, stop hugging me!". He finally releases me and I take a few awkward steps back, brushing myself off as he promises, "He's our guy. I believe it in every fiber of my heart and every part of my very being. Please, trust me.". When I reluctantly nod he smiles and says, "Good, now let's watch this bastard hang!".

* * *

Storm clouds are gathering in the west when everyone is gathered, Morven standing on the makeshift hanging device that will end his life. I'm standing between Ondolemar and Aealynn, and the entire population of Markarth is behind me. I lean over and whisper to Ondolemar, "I'm still not so sure about this.". He brushes me off and mumbles, "Well, I am, and I'm the one who set all of this up. Now trust me for once if your life.". Ondolemar, Aealynn, and I all begin walking up the platform, a beaten and subdued Morven whimpering as we mount the steps. Once we're on the stage my Altmer friend clears his throat and launches into his speech, slowly rallying Markarth as he does.

"Comrades, before you stands a traitor to the crown and to the city. He has taken innocent lives, raped maidens until they died, and attempted to take the life of our hero.". He suddenly takes my hand and yanks it up, letting the city know who their 'hero' is. "He has also participated in cannibalism, and the illegal training of feral and rabid wolves. We can not stand by idly and allow such crimes to go unanswered. Death is the penalty, but my friend here is too kind to pull the lever.". He walks over to the switch. "So, comrades, what shall it be? Say the word, and he shall hang.". The crowd explodes in a roar, and Ondolemar yanks the lever. I don't bother telling anyone Ondolemar is mostly making up stuff as he goes.

* * *

I wash my face in the basin beside the bed, still upset from today's execution. I'm not certain Morven was guilty, but I'm not sure if he was innocent either. I wanted to have a trial to decide his fate, but Ondolemar insisted execution. We argued for hours, but eventually he won. Oh well, maybe it was Morven after all. It seems unlikely, but a woman can dream. After Morven hung everyone had a huge celebration, and it's still going on. However, my room is _just_ far enough away to prevent me from hearing it. Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself or Aealynn. Right now all I want to do is sleep. I blow out my candles, climb into bed, and close my eyes. I'm almost asleep when I hear a _huu_ of someone breathing. I sigh and whisper, "Morven was innocent.". Another _huu_, then, "Yes.". Well, fuck.


	31. The Beast's Lair

I take a deep swallow and feel the same rancid breath on my face. "There's not a chance you'll leave, is there?". The brown eye moves back and forth. I take a deep breath and consider my option. The party is going on, nobody would hear me scream. Even if they did, the murderer would have killed me before they could reach me. Aealynn's room is right next to mine and I think she's in there, but that _still_ wouldn't do me much good. She'd come running, but I'd be dead by the time she'd open the door. And, the murderer would most likely kill Aealynn just for fun. I mockingly question, "Shall I write the obituary beforehand, or do you have the time?".

A deep and thunderous laugh fills the room, and for some reason it terrifies me. It would have been so much better if the person had simply said 'no'. The brown eye briefly disappears as they laugh and I consider attacking. Then, the eye reappears and I've lost my chance. I decide stalling is my best chance for survival. "Why did you let Morven hang? He took credit for your crimes.". The brown eye comes a little closer. "Secrecy is my priority.". He wants to kill without being seen, and letting Morven take the fall took all eyes off him. "How did you do that?". The brown eye goes slanted, and I assume the person is cocking their head. "How did you disappear in the corridor?".

Another thunderous laugh. "You'll find out.". I do something that I know is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. I cast a mage light spell. I want to scream. I want to scream so badly, but the noise dies somewhere between my throat and my lips. I feel my eyes widen to an obscene amount, and I know I must look like the stupidest fish in the entire universe. I just can't help it. A tremendous monster is looming before me, its front paws on the edge of my bed. Grey fur is slicked down because of rainwater, showing off the massive muscles the werewolf has. The beast is crouching down, but now it stands to its full height. Its head touches the top of my roof and it hunches over.

The beast has to be ten feet tall at the very least, and the monster's shoulders are the width on an oxen's chest. The very size of the creature is mind-boggling. It raises a hand to reach for me, and the appendage is big enough to cover my entire face. I recoil a little and the monster puts its hand down to laugh. I see its mouth and feel myself growing faint. It's mouth is big enough to completely engulf my middle, and it's full of teeth the size of daggers. Only much, much sharper. I look down at the claws and begin to feel sick. Bloodstained talons the length of my hand are shredding my covers, and that's without the werewolf even trying.

The killer stops laughing and I whisper, "How did you get in here?". A tremendous smile as it answers, "The door.". Oh wonderful, my captor's going to be _that_ person. I look around the room for anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon. The werewolf suddenly begins doing a weird push-up like motion, then unsteadily jumps onto my bed. The stone bed _groans_ underneath the monster's weight, but the killer doesn't seem to care in the slightest. Now the werewolf is awkwardly hunched over to fit into the small space between my bed and the ceiling, so he's pushed even closer to me. I can't help eyeing the monster. Arm muscles that look like cannonballs, a chest worthy of a working horse, and abs that remind me of steaks.

Well, steaks from cows that were fed weaker cows. That's when I notice something else. A small tuft of fur hides the werewolf's genitals, but I have a safe guess what gender it is. "You're a woman.". The werewolf looks down at itself, looks back up at me, and goes, "Really?". A sudden knock at the door interrupts us. I hear Aealynn ask, "Is everything alright in there? There's an odd light coming from underneath your door, so I thought I'd check on you.". The werewolf looks over at me and raises her tremendous hand, showing off the daggers that she calls claws.

"I just had to go get a drink of water and didn't know where-". I pretend to crawl away from the werewolf, but my hand 'slips' and goes _thump_. "to go. Trust me, I'm fine.". I let out a small chuckle. "Probably my own fault for wolf-". I pretend to get nervous and swallow, creating a small pause in conversation. "ing down my dinner. I'll be fine. But my room just warmed up, so please don't come inside-". I fake becoming frightened, and the werewolf nudges me to continue speaking. "because all the warm air will escape.". Aealynn waits, then asks, "Are you sure you're fine? You're talking kind of weird.". Damn it, she isn't looking for a message or hidden meaning.

Ondolemar probably would have gotten it, but there's no way Aealynn will pick up on my signals. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold. Leave me.". I hear her footsteps go away, and the faint sound of her door closing. The beast before me smiles and congratulates, "Nice message.". I deflate a little and shake my head. "You got that, huh?". She nods and I sigh, "At least one of you did.". The monster chuckles and I finally take the time to look at her eye. One white and milky one and the other brown and knowing. I sigh and tell her, "Come on let's get this over with. I don't have all day to wait.". The light goes out, and the brown orb bobs up and down. That's when I feel the fist connect with my face.

* * *

I wake up and feel myself swinging back and forth, occasionally bumping against a hairy chest. I mumble as I come to, and feel a liquid running down my face. I reach up and touch my bloody nose, then recoil and stop touching my wound. Darkness surrounds me and I cast another mage light spell. A growl from above me tells me the spell isn't appreciated, but at least I'm not killed. The swinging continues and I try to decide where I am. From what I can tell it's just a grey corridor. That doesn't help me in the slightest. Then, my light shines on a familiar sight. A wall of bone spears. The werewolf briefly spits me out, _thumps_ a tremendous back paw on my stomach, and goes to work.

She reaches up and grabs a random spear, twisting it in an odd manner. The entire wall falls forward, and the wolf uses her long claws to grab a hold of it without harming herself. I'm kicked backwards as the werewolf slowly backs up, awkwardly handling the spear wall. Eventually her and I are clear of the trap, and she places it down on the floor. I'm roughly picked up and thrown across the wall of spears that's currently lying on the ground. When I land I groan, and I hear the werewolf land a few feet away from me. I hear the werewolf pick the wall up and put it back in its place, then I'm yanked up and the swinging resumes.

I see the familiar room of dwemer trophies, and realize we're taking the same path Aealynn and I took to get to Morven. However, this time I have a light to show me where I am. The bloody corridor surrounds us again, and I expect some twist. Some turn I didn't see, or some hidden entrance that the werewolf cleverly hid from us. But no such deception comes, and I find myself in the room where we found Morven. I'm spit out again, and this time my tail is stepped on. I curse and begin fighting to get away, but I notice something. That mage light took up all my magicka, and for some reason it's not regenerating. I begin attempting to cast random spells and the werewolf lets out a small chuckle before mumbling, "Poison.".

I scream and begin fighting with all my might, but my claws are nothing compared to a sharp kick to the head by the werewolf. As I sit there in my daze the wolf picks me up in one hand, places me to the side, and does something extremely odd. She gets down on all fours, turns so her ass is facing the wall, and kicks it like a mule. The wall falls away, revealing a dark corridor. I've regained a little bit of my senses and try to stand, but the werewolf's jaws close around the back of my robes. I'm carried through the secret entrance, put down as the werewolf puts back the wall, picked up, and forced to once again endure the horrid swinging.

As we go I let my claws come out and wait for the perfect moment. It presents itself when my spell wears off and we're plunged into blackness. I thrust my hand backwards in the hopes of stabbing the wolf. My claws barely brush against her skin, and the tremendous beast seems to sigh. She stops and sits down in the middle of the hall. I'm not sure what I expect, but it isn't the violent shaking that follows. It's like I'm a pup who just misbehaved and it's her duty to reprimand me. All I can do is scream and flail as the shaking continues, boggling my brain and mixing my thoughts into one giant goo. When she stops the wolf calmly stands and resumes walking, as if nothing in the entire world could bother her.

I feel the poison begin reaching its crescendo of effectiveness, and my stomach starts to coil in on itself (although the shaking may have helped the poison out with making me sick). I turn my head to the side and splatter the werewolf behind me with my sick. A low growl reaches my ear. The next shaking lasts longer and is by far harder, but eventually the beast stops. I feel sick, but manage to hold it in this time. The beast continues moving. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. I pick up the mantra in my mind, closing my eyes and focusing on anything but the damned swaying motion.

The beast that's carrying me suddenly picks up speed, and I swear I feel her jump. At least, we seem to sail through the air for a little bit. I feel the _thud_ of landing, and realize the werewolf didn't stop putting up traps after the fake wall. A sharp left turn smacks me against the wall, and the woman carrying me lets out a small chuckle. Another jump followed by a sharp left turn, then a downward slope, and finally a curving left turn. Is this place a maze? How many turns are there? The werewolf picks up speed again and does a few more jumps and turns.

I deeply hope the trip isn't going to last much longer, I can already feel my stomach turning. Another sharp jump. I groan and close my eyes. I have absolutely no idea where we are. And, that means it's going to be nearly impossible for anyone else to find me. Wonderful. Finally, the wolf stops and spits me out. I hear the groaning and cracking of a werewolf transforming back to it's mortal form. "Welcome to my home.".

* * *

**Note: One of my other stories (Maid in Whiterun) is at an end, so now I need to get a few things straight. As of right now my plan is to finish up 'Life Divided' (A New Order), then focus purely on 'A Life Across the Ages'. When that's done I'll probably start one (count 'em, ONE) story is TES Universe. I don't have a plan after that, but trust me. It'll work out.**


	32. Paintings

**Aealynn POV:**

I wake up to find Ondolemar roughly shaking me, practically screaming my name. I jolt up and mumble, "What? What?". The Altmer looks absolutely mortified as he explains, "The murderer has taken someone else, and we can't find her.". I rub my eyes as I look around for the Khajiit. She's usually here for these kinds of things, and she _is_ in charge of the case. When I don't see the woman anywhere I look at the man and question, "Who did the killer take?". I feel a ball of ice form in my guts as he gives me a look and whispers, "We both know.". I swallow and try to find some reason in this. "It _can't_ be her. She must be out of the city or something. Maybe she's doing some errand she forgot to do, or meeting up with some friend.".

"The woman has friends _everywhere_. She must have gone out and just assumed she would be back before everyone awoke. I'll bet you ten septims she's on her way back right now, and she'll give us some excuse about being held up or something. Maybe she just got drunk and she's sleeping it off. It _can't_-". Ondolemar has been looking at me in a mix of pity and understanding, but now he cuts in. "We found blood on her pillows, nobody's seen her in hours, and the spears that guarded Morven's lair are back up.". I'm reminded of the man that was executed. "So, we sentenced an innocent man to death?".

Ondolemar groans and begs, "Don't remind me. The citizens were in a frenzy at his execution, and now that they've realized he was innocent they're turning all of that energy onto us. The Khajiit was well known around the city, and everyone is demanding her body be recovered.". I slide out of bed and begin searching for my clothes. "Body? So we're for sure she's deceased?". The elf shrugs and claims, "Nobody else has survived in the murderer's clutches. I'd like to say I know the Khajiit is tough enough to survive whatever tortures the murderer has planned, but that would be lying. The woman has a strong mind, but the sicko who's killing people is almost professional in the manner in which he kills his victims.".

"If she isn't dead yet, then I'd bet she's at _least_ on her way out.". I finish dressing and tell him, "Then we'd better find her. Fast.". Ondolemar puffs himself up and snarls, "Who made _you_ the leader? I know this city, the keep, and the Khajiit better than you do!". I begin walking to the door and try to appease him. "Fine, it's a partnership.". My plan works and the man seems to accept the current status of who's in charge, and follows me to the Khajiit's room. A few guards are stationed outside, but allow me and Ondolemar by. Once we're inside we securely lock the door behind. We _definitely_ don't want anyone else seeing the crime scene.

Ondolemar and I carefully walk over to the bed and examine it. The end of the bed is shredded, there's grey fur everywhere, and some scratches on the floor. On the _stone_ floor. A splash of blood on the pillow is the only sign of the Khajiit. I begin looking for a trail, but it's useless. I sigh and tell the Altmer, "I guess we'd better go check out the spikes, we aren't finding any clues here.". The man nods and begins leading me to the same place the Khajiit and I went to find Morven. Another spear wall is blocking us, but there's a major difference this time. The mage isn't here to remove the traps, and I don't know how. Ondolemar motions for me to stand back and says, "I'll take care of this.".

I nod and back away. The man gathers all of his magic and prepares to throw it. At the last second I remember that the other side is probably littered with magic runes like the last time, and if he blows it away the entire thing will blow up. I open my mouth to scream a warning to stop him, but it's too late. All I can do is charge backwards with my arms covering my face as the entire room seems to explode. Ondolemar isn't as lucky, but he still manages to drop and cover himself with his hands. I feel shards of bone tearing at my skin, but none of them manage to lodge themselves in my muscles. I suppose I should thank the gods for _that_ small miracle.

When the blasts stop I fall to the ground and remain that way for a few moments, just to make sure I don't end up getting killed by a random last blow sending another shard of bone flying. When I'm assured it's safe I stand up, shake myself off, and walk over to Ondolemar. The man is in worse condition than me, and it takes him a few minutes to get all of the shards out of his skin. When he's finally gone he casts a few healing spells, and manages to push himself to his feet. Once he's standing I promise him, "I'll go get some help if you need.". He shakes his head. "The Khajiit needs us, and she's been through worse for me.". I nod and begin leading him into the next area.

I find the corridor that's heavily stained with blood and begin going down it. As we do I question Ondolemar, "Can you cast a spell that'll shine some light on this? It'll get dark in a few feet, and I want to see anything I might have missed the first time. Check for clues and all that.". The Altmer nods and casts a mage light spell, the entire hallway drinking in the light. More blood. At first I don't think there's anything else to see, but something odd catches my eyes. A pattern in the blood. I look over and see a crudely drawn dog in the red liquid. I whistle to Ondolemar and tell him, "Clue.". He comes over and tells me, "Even more clues.". I follow his line of sight.

More drawings. The dog is followed by a bloody woods, deer and bears roaming around the red landscape. The next few pictures are different people. As we go Ondolemar fills me in, "These are all the people that were murdered.". My foot _clicks_ against something and I look downward. Smashed white snowberries in a pot, a jam made of blueberries in a jar, another pot of crushed blackberries, and a plate of smashed yellow raspberries. All the primary colors, black, and white. The crude paints begin to add new life to the paintings, and it seems whoever drew them has improved their artistic skills the farther we go down the wall. After the victims I notice something disturbing.

A Khajiit begins taking over a majority of the pictures. Her fur color is a little off and she's horribly lacking in detail, but it's clear to me who it is. The drawings go farther back than I would have thought possible. It shows us arriving on the carriage, talking to Ondolemar- wait? Talking with Ondolemar?! I whisper to the man, "He's someone we know.". The elf was walking slightly ahead of me, but comes back and scoffs. "It couldn't have been! We would have known!". I shake my head and show him the painting. Ondolemar punches the stone, curses at his hurt hand, and snarls, "Who in oblivion is that close to us?".

I shrug and keep looking at the paintings. The more I go the more my mage friend dominates the wall. At one point it even appears she has a large portion dedicated purely to her. The pictures I see are extremely terrifying. The first is Khajiit standing beside Ondolemar and me, all three of us looking at the Morven's lifeless body. The next is of the mage bathing in the bathes of Markarth (she complained about feeling 'dirty' after the execution and wanted to clean off), and the detail in this picture is enough to anger and frighten me. It even compels Ondolemar to lean down and pick up the jar of black paint. He moves to splash the 'art' with the paint and destroy it, but I stop him.

"If we don't find who did this, then destroying what they made would anger them. Angering the killer while he has the Khajiit isn't the smartest move.". He's still worked up, but my words slowly calm him down and he abandons the jar. We keep going down the wall. Another portrait of the Khajiit, Ondolemar, and me. We've all sitting at the feast we had_ last night_. Even the attention and detail put into our meals is right! More pictures of the Khajiit, each one growing more detailed. The patterns in her fur, the way her robe is lopsided when she sits a certain way, the length of her claws in proportion to the rest of her hand, the way her fur swoops at the base of her neck. It's all there.

I see Ondolemar is still stopped at the bath scene. He looks extremely uncomfortable and begs, "Can't I destroy it? It just feels _wrong_ to leave it like this. Please? Look at the detail this sick fucker put into this! He must have been watching her the entire time!". I roll my eyes and go over to him. I gently take his arm and tell him, "It'll be fine. I'm certain the killer just wanted to capture as many details as he could. Besides, there are other scenes as detailed as that one.". He relents to my touch and allows me to lead him away, but he still grumbles, "It doesn't feel right.". I nod in agreement and keep walking, but stop at one of the last painting. A gleaming Khajiit is peacefully lying in her stone bed, her eyes slightly closed as she lies on her back.

However, her tense posture tells me she's still awake. I pat Ondolemar and whisper, "Look.". He stares at the painting and slowly reaches out. I'm not sure what he plans on doing, but I don't stop him. Ondolemar clutches the Kahjiit's face, then violently yanks downwards. The paint smears and we both make gasps of surprise. It _was_ gleaming, but it's clear neither of us expected it to be this fresh. I begin yanking on the Altmer as I lead him on to the next painting. The last one before the wall becomes blank. We both freeze and gag at the next scene of the Khajiit.

The mage is lying down on a table, a petrified look glued on her face. Thick leather straps tie her arms, legs, middle, and head down to the stone. A table full of dwemer instruments is beside her, each one sharper and crueler than the last. A tremendous basin of blood is beside her. I squint at the basin, and realize the blood used to paint it isn't normal human blood. It's darker, thicker, and reflects the light in an odd way. The killer added some more detail to the 'art', and something is casting its shadow onto the terrified Khajiit. I examine the shadow and whisper, "He's going to feed her to a wolf.". Ondolemar looks at the shadow I've been studying.

Two pointed ears and broad shoulders are our only clues, but at least it's made us aware of the danger. Ondolemar starts charging ahead, but I still examine the picture. There has to be another clue somewhere in here. There _has_ to be. Finally, I see it. Beside the table is a small pile of items. A collar with a chain, a freshly cleaned bone, some bloody meat, a whip, and a muzzle that would fit a gigantic head. It dawns on me what's going to happen. Those ears aren't from a regular wolf, the blood in the basin isn't human, and the Khajiit isn't in any danger of dying. She's in danger of something much _much_ worse. I scream and rush to catch up with Ondolemar.


	33. An Ancient Memory

The elf is standing in the lair where the Khajiit and I caught Morven, but he's completely at a loss of what to do. I almost barrel into him, and the only reason I don't is because I yank to the right at the last moment. I slide a little on the ground, pop up, and scream, "ONDOLEMAR!". He flips to me and asks, "What?!". I point back at the paintings as I begin panting in a small panic. "She's going to be a werewolf!". The Altmer looks completely confused and demands, "What? Explain.". I swallow and begin, "The painting! The killer isn't going to feed her to a wolf, the killer is a werewolf! That basin of blood beside the Khajiit is werewolf blood, and the mage is going to be forced into changing. The murderer already has everything prepared.I have no idea why she's all tied down, but it can't be good. Please, we need to hurry this up!".

The man looks absolutely stunned and rushes out of the room. I scream in anger, but I'm forced to wait for him. When he returns his face is dire and he nods. "You're right. This entire situation just got a thousand times worse. Did the Khajiit say anything to you?". I nod and repeat her conversation, "She said, 'I just had to go get a drink of water and didn't know where-' . She made a weird thumping noise before saying 'to go. Trust me, I'm fine.'. Then, she laughed and told me, 'Probably my own fault for wolf-'. She paused before finishing, 'ing down my dinner. I'll be fine. But my room just warmed up, so please don't come inside-'. She paused again and finished, 'because all the warm air will escape.'. That mean anything?".

Ondolemar looks absolutely terrified as he whispers, "Where. Wolf. Inside. The killer was inside her bedroom and she tried to warn you.". He shakes his head and practically yelps, "We need to get a move on!". I swallow and begin looking around the room. "Where in oblivion do we even begin?! There's nowhere to go!". Ondolemar looks around the room and screams in frustration, then does something I never expected. He throws a fireball at the wall. I screech in panic and rush back to the hallway, taking shelter (kneeling down on the ground and covering my head) by the painting of the naked Khajiit bathing.

After a few moments his temper tantrum stops and he whispers, "Clue.". I rush back into the room and freeze. A panel of the wall is slightly ajar, revealing the blackness beyond it. We both slowly walk over, grab the edges of the wall, and yank it away from where it was resting. Ondolemar's mage light spell spills into the darkness, and more blood along the walls greet us. We keep going, and this time we don't bother looking at the pictures. They're mostly just scribbles I'm assuming the killer used to hone his skills. I see more pictures of the naked Khajiit than I would like to, each detail practiced what seems like a thousand times before the killer seems pleased with the results. Ondolemar seems to fidget more and become angrier as we go, but he manages to hold himself back.

When we reach a fork in the road we stop and turn to one another. I swallow and explain, "We shouldn't split up. It'll make us easier targets, and we could end up getting lost.". He agrees, "We'll need to stay together.". His voice has slowly become quieter, and it's not long before we're only whispering to one another. "Should we call out to try to find the Khajiit?". He shakes his head and deters, "She might answer, but the killer would hear anything she heard. The murderer would come find us and turn us into paints. Only call out if you think we're close.". I sigh and give up, "We'll just have to give in and stay together without calling out to her. It'll take a while, but it's better than nothing. Which way?". He points left and I nod, following the man into the darkness.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The straps are beginning to dig into my flesh, but I can't really do anything about that. The woman keeps slinking around in the darkness, still refusing to let me see her. Her voice sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place it. All I can do is occasionally jerk or twitch, and whimper in a vain attempt to get free. That poison is still pumping through my veins, so it'll be a while before I'm able to cast even the simplest of spells. And, I hear the woman begin chopping and mixing things. Is she already going to give me another potion for my magic? Why would she give me one so soon? When the woman returns I still can't see her face, but as her arm reaches from the darkness I gather a few small clues. Her arm is hairless and doesn't have scales, so that eliminates the possibility of her being a Khajiit or Argonian.

Her skin is a unique and dusty color, and it reminds me of someone. However, I can't place who it is. I sigh and feel her hand securely grab my jaw, forcing it open. The lip of a bottle is shoved in my mouth and I splutter and struggle, but the leather straps tying me down are too much. I'm forced to drink or drown, and it's clear which option I choose. When I've swallowed it my head begins to feel light, and I'm vaguely aware I can't feel anything below my waist. As the potion wears on the numbness crawls up my body, straddling my stomach, crushing my chest, and eventually overcoming me. Now my entire world of sensation boils down to one feeling. Nothing.

I hear a humming noise overcome my ears, and my vision begins to blur. I keep thinking I'm going to pass out, but I don't. I keep seeing the woman come in and out of my vision, but I can never _quite_ see her clearly. I blink a few times and finally my vision snaps back to focus. I catch the corner of her face. Brown war paint. That's all I see before she disappears again. However, I see some supplies she drags from somewhere and places on the floor beside me. A collar with a chain, a freshly cleaned bone, some bloody meat, a whip, and a muzzle that would fit a gigantic head. I nervously swallow and I hear a chuckle from my captor (and most likely future killer). "Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon.".

A tremendous and curved dwemer knife appears out of the hidden cloak of shadows, the tip coming to rest on my robes. Right below my breasts and in the middle of my body. If she slices down, then she'll have hit _right_ above my ribcage. I feel vomit flood my mouth at the thought of her stabbing the instrument into me, then forcing it in between the tips of my ribs until she's cut down to my pelvis. The woman sees this and briefly puts the knife down. Then, she adjusts my head in the leather strap. My skull is resting so I'm facing sideways. Now if I throw up I won't choke on it and speed up my death. "Don't worry, you aren't going to die yet. I just want to dig around you a little. See what makes you tick. Make sure you'll be able to survive what I'm going to put you through.".

She picks back up the knife and returns it to its place. "You should count yourself blessed. None of the others had the joy of potions to kill their pain. Some of them even ended up dead before I could finish examining them.". I hear the _rip_ of fabric and see the knife slide out of my range of vision. The (thankfully) clean knife comes up to rest on my cheek, the tip lightly tapping against my flesh as the killer continues, "I'm certain you'll last longer. None of the others were suitable for my purpose anyway, but I can tell that won't be the case with you. You'll be the absolutely perfect candidate.". My entire face feels like a cold, fat, and unfeeling piece of ham, but I manage to slur, "Why cut me open?". A laugh reaches my ears before the murderer calms herself and answers me.

"Petty revenge, and just to make sure. I don't want some person with a horrible disease joining my new order. You're strong now, but it would all be worthless if you have a rotten kidney or swollen appendix. Just a precaution.". She pulls her knife away from my face and uses a brief flame spell on it. "So you won't bleed all over the place and end up croaking before all the fun.". Her knife returns to where it was, and I hear the disgusting _rip_ of skin being forced apart. I swallow and go back to attempting to fight, but the murderer is too skilled with the leather straps. There's no way I can possibly escape. I hear more ripping, and see my own skin being pulled away from my body.

I let out a groan and close my eyes, but I still can't feel anything. The killer begins to hum and speak. "Everything looks fine. Strong ribs, large enough stomach, decent looking digestive tract-". She pauses. "Damn, are you on steroids or something? Fucking huge ass heart. Like a damned horse. Well, that's over-exaggerating, but you get the point.". I see reach for another tool. "That heart will come in handy later, you won't end up dying during the first change.". I realize what she's planning on doing and start fighting again. My efforts are as futile as last time. She picks up a dwemer spoon that looks more like a scraper and explains, "I need to check some fat and muscles. After that I'll do some measurements. Then, we'll be ready to start.".

I hear the clicking of the tool and the killer tells me. "Great, now all I have to do is make sure your skull and torso are large enough to hold everything.". She pulls a length of rope from somewhere and starts yanking it this way and that along my body, occasionally humming or sighing. "It could be better, but I've seen worse. You'll survive, you might just not _enjoy_ the transformation. Don't worry, you'll get use to it eventually. You might even welcome it one day.". She tosses the rope off to the side and mumbles, "I'd better get started. Almost night out.". I hear the cracking and snarling of a werewolf transforming, and eventually the monster is once again standing beside me.

The monster holds on its hand and uses its other claw to rip open a vein, the red liquid spewing out and spraying everything around her. The wolf steps into the light and I see a gigantic smile on its face. It begins to bring its open wound to my lips, but a noise stops us. The sound of two pairs of running feet, and someone yelling my name. The werewolf snarls a curse and begins to transform back. Somehow that makes me even more concerned. This beast has almost perfect control over their form, and that makes them a thousand times more dangerous. When the woman is back to her normal form she steps forward and begins undoing my straps, and that's when I _finally_ get to see the woman who's putting me through all of this.

The Breton looks tired and worn, but she's still found the time to keep her Mohawk haircut in perfect condition. Her brown warpaint is smeared a little, but it still reminds me of the first time I ever saw her. Beneath the boiling stones of Markarth, standing beside her Forsworn fellows. "Kaie.". The woman looks up at me and smiles. "So good to see you know me. I'd almost feared you wouldn't remember me.". I look into the gaping hole where her left eye was and ask, "How could I forget?". As the woman picks me up (after hastily burning my skin back together) she shoves a potion down my throat, and I a strange calmness come over me. I lean my head back and smile, allowing memories of Kaie to overcome me.


	34. A Forsworn Friend

I shift uncomfortably in my prison outfit, the Forsworn surrounding me as we walk. Everyone seems to take a slower pace, and nobody dares to stray ahead. We've already had to kill a few gigantic spiders, a task that my fellow prisoners relief on me heavily for. My magic is weaker without my robes and potions, but it's still stronger than their fists and shivs. I'm honestly the only reason they didn't end up dead. I hear the creaking of a dwemer machine, and sure enough one of those damned contraptions comes rushing at us. In an instant the Forsworn back away, and it's clear they expect me to fight for them. I don't particularly _agree_ with the Forsworn, but at the moment they're the only ones who'll help me escape this unjust stay in jail.

And, if that means I have to kill a few machines for them, then that's fine by me. My ice spikes and fireballs quickly take down the monster, but there's another one ready to take its place. Madanach comes charging forward and I sigh, but the man proves himself a useful distraction. As he leaps around the machine and lashes out, I fire my spells at the machine. When it falls everyone besides me cheers, then moves on. We can feel we're at the end of the ruins, and each of us begin walking at a faster pace. Near the very end we're all running, freedom stirring in our souls and filing our hearts. Finally, we reach the door that'll lead to the outside world. Everyone freezes and I see a Breton woman waiting for us.

Kaie walks forward, my belongings and some armor in her arms. Madanach comes forward and his followers back away, allowing him to have the floor. "You're proven yourself loyal to us.". Kaie hands me my belongings, but her leader continues speaking. "Wear our armor, and we'll help you escape the city. It's even enchanted to make it easier to cast destructive spells. Not as good as your own robes, but it'll serve our purpose. It's called the 'Armor of the Old Gods'. If you wear it, then you can hide out at our encampment until the city has stopped looking for you. Otherwise you'll get arrested, and be in the exact same situation before.". I eye the armor, but eventually reach out and take it. Once I'm dressed Kaie hands me some boots and gauntlets.

When they're on I feel something being lowered over my head, and look up to see Kaie pulling a helmet over my face. As the deer's head covers my skull she explains, "Usually only men wear this type of helm, but it'll better obscure your face.". I nod and feel two swords being pushed into my hands. The same woman explains, "Our Forsworn usually don't use spells that often. You'll stand out if you use them. Don't worry, we'll just be running out of the city. You won't need to fight at all.". I nod and Madanach speaks up, "When we exit I don't want any distractions. Just run. Plain and simple. Don't fight people, don't steal anything, don't try to speak to anyone. Just run back to our camp. Everyone understand?".

Everyone mumbles their agreement and the man yanks open the door. I'm carried away in the flood of people, but one woman stays glued to my side. Kaie pushes me forward when I begin to lag behind, yanks me up when I begin to fall, and pulls me back if I start to stray from the group. In a way I'm reminded of a herd of charging deer, and that one young fawn who's constantly being steered by his mother. The inhabitants of Markarth scream and run away as we charge through the city, and someone in our group lets out a war cry. Nobody breaks off to fight, but the howl sends citizens running away as quickly as they can. Someone else takes up the cry, and soon the entire group (excluding Kaie and I) are howling their lungs out.

I feel someone tap me and look over. Kaie nods and throws her head back, letting out a war cry. I hold in my small chuckle and throw my head back, screaming through my helmet. When we finally burst from the city the guards prepare to fight us, but we blow by them. The guards try to follow us, but we leave all of them behind. I'm panting and falling behind. I find myself at the back of the herd, but Kaie remains with me. When we finally reach Druadach Redoubt I'm a sweating mess. I suppose it could be worse. I could be dead. The group heads to the clearing of their camp, a fire pit with a spit welcoming us. Madanach clears his throat and announces, "A celebration to our freedom, and to the addition of a new friend!".

That night there was drinking (which I mostly abstained from), dancing, and gorging galore. I have no idea what the drinks or food was, but it was absolutely amazing. Throughout the night someone stayed by my side, and she never left. Kaie never spoke a word about why she was always glued to my side, but even back then I had a pretty good hunch why. If she had just waited. Waited for me to sort out my priorities and get my life figured out, then things might have worked. But Kaie was never a patient woman, or one to make her feelings known. She would say and do things that hinted at what she wanted, but she'd never come out and say it. And, when I didn't say anything she became mad and would end up pouting.

Eventually (or so I assumed) she settled for being my companion. Or maybe she never truly got over me, and just swallowed down her feelings in the hopes I would one day think of her in the same way. I never really paid attention back then, I was just glad I finally had my best friend back and she wasn't eye fucking me every other second. However, our entire relationship shattered one faithful night. Ever since I helped Madanach and his gang escape, I would go visit them at the end of every week. I would walk a little outside of Markarth, dawn my armor, and go to the Redoubt. There I would laugh, dance, and eat with my new friends. They never did anything to make me see them as 'evil' until my ninth or tenth visit.

I'd just arrived when I noticed something lying on the ground. I hadn't thought much of it, but I still went over to investigate. Bodies. Naked and stripped of their valuables. Three of them. One man, one woman, and a babe. I was standing there is shock when Kaie found me. "There you are! Come on, dinner is about to start.". I hadn't moved, and my friend put a hand on my shoulder. "Something wrong?". I swallow. "I forgot something at Markarth.". Kaie nods and tells me, "Be back soon.". I returned almost ten minutes later, the entire Markarth guards behind me. My friends had killed three innocent people, one of whom had been a defenseless babe. They were murderers, and they needed to pay. I assisted the guards in one of the most underhanded tricks ever.

Along with me I brought three dead deer, a gigantic tub of ale, and a lute to play. I called my friends out for a feast, and a feast we had. When the celebration was in full swing I played the song to summon the guards. 'The Age of Aggression' was still on my lips when the guards came thundering down on the people I had once called my friends. Kaie was sitting right beside me when I started playing. Sometime between when I started singing and the guards arrived the woman did something unexpected. She scooted as close to me as she could, rested her head against my shoulder, and sighed in a peaceful way. Right then and there I made a solemn vow to myself. I would be the one to take Kaie's life.

I was the one dooming all of my friends to die, so I should be the one to carry out the act. However, I couldn't kill them _all_. But Kaie and I were closer than all the others, so it only seemed fair that I (the woman who damned her) should look her in the eyes as she died by my hand. Besides, the guards were bound to butcher the Forsworn to death. I would make Kaie's death quick and painless. If I was lucky she would die before she even knew what was going on. But when the guards came bounding down Kaie was the first to see them, and she was the first to fight. I tried to stand and kill her, but I got swooped up in the flood of bodies. For a while I was able to take down the Forsworn without a single incident.

I went from one to the other, and it was completely unexpected. I would stand beside them and they would believe me to be a friend among foes, then I would stab them or curse them and they would die before they could warn the others. It was one of the most deceitful and dirty attacks I've ever been a part of, but it was requited to make sure that none of them escaped. I was doing fine until I finally came across Kaie. It seemed so easy to go 'I'm going to kill her' in my head, but in reality it became an entirely different thing. I ended up standing there and looking back and forth between who (at the time) was my closest friend, and the two guards she was fighting. If I helped Kaie the guards who label me as a Forsworn (a true-blue one) and try to kill me, but if I helped them I would be betraying my friend.

In the end Kaie had killed both of the guards, and she'd turned to me with a triumphant look on her face. There will still guards around, but they were too busy fighting other Forsworn. It was just Kaie and I. She's started walking over to me, a gigantic grin on her face. I felt tears swell and my vision blurred and I realized what I'd have to do. I raised my hand (I suppose Kaie assumed it was in greeting or congratulations), slammed my eyes shut because I couldn't bear to watch, and fired an ice spike at the woman who I believed loved me. I heard her wretched scream and forced my eyes open. My best friend was stumbling around in a circle, clutching at her bleeding eye. She managed to yank my ice spike out (tearing her eye out with it), and looked at me with her own remaining brown eye.

The hurt and confusion on her face stabbed me down to my very soul, and I couldn't bring myself to fire another spike. I expected Kaie to come and kill me, and I was completely ready to die. After seeing the look of betrayal on my closest friend's face I couldn't bring myself to hurt her again, and in my mind it was completely justified for my friend to try to mortally wound me. But she didn't. Her face changed and twisted. Her expression showed hatred, anger, denial, and confusion. My closest friend turned and ran from me. Only three Forsworn survived the attack that night. Two were hunted down, and it was assumed Kaie had died in the wilderness or fled to High Rock to be with her people. Now I'm swinging around in her arms, and the voices calling my name are growing fainter. Wonderful.


	35. Rekindled Flame

Kaie is pounding down the twists and turns of this underground maze, and she never seems to get lost in the slightest. However, the voices that were calling my name have now gone silent. They're struggling to keep up, or they have no idea where on Tamriel they're going. There's only one way I can assist whoever is chasing us. I need to manage to call out and make sure they hear me. I swallow a mouthful of spit and croak, "Help.". A sharp punch to my skull shuts me up. "You be quiet!". It's a hissed whisper, and I realize she must be on the same train of thought as I am. Another idea comes to me. Kaie never was patient, and hates whenever someone goes against her wishes. "Fuck you.". My voice is still scratchy and dim, but Kaie hears me.

She never stops running, but manages to look down at me as she goes. She curls back her lips to reveal porcelain teeth to me and growls, "Say that to me again and see what happens.". Her voice is at a somewhat quiet level, but it's significantly louder than before. It even echoes a little off the wall. "Fuck you, and all of you savage Forsworn.". Kaie freezes in her tracks, and I see a mix of confusion, hatred, disappointment, and sadness mingle on her face. Then, hatred rules and she screams at me. As she roars she gathers me up at her arms, then slams me against the wall. I groan as I'm slammed against the stone, my head spinning and my ears popping. As I slide to the ground a foot connects with my ribs, a _crack_ ringing out.

I groan and kneel over, my insides sliding around. Kaie hisses and I know she's realized my plan. She starts heaving me up and whispers, "Don't die, don't die, don't die.". My voice is screamed again, and the footsteps coming running towards us. My Forsworn captor grabs me and starts running again. "Bitch!". I mumble and start curling up on myself, resting against Kaie's chest. I feel myself slide out of her arms, and I'm dumped on the floor. The sound of a door slamming, and a lock being turned. I'm trapped once again. As my future killer stalks towards me I manage to push myself up onto my hands, but my arms are shaking. My only hope is to distract her and hope that whoever's looking for me finds me before Kaie decides to kill me.

"Kaie. Kaie, you have to listen to me.". The Forsworn freezes, unsure of what to do in this situation. "Kaie, I'm not the same woman I was. I was a fool to give you up. I was terrified and alone, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. Giving up Madanach was the only way I could survive. Please, believe me! They promised me that they wouldn't hurt the others! The guards lied to me and I had no choice but to go along with them!". Kaie is stopped in her tracks, confusion and a faint trace of hope on her face. She wants to believe me. She wants to believe me so badly she's willing to stop and listen to whatever I prattle on about. I attempt to gather as much emotion on my face as I can. I _need_ her to believe this.

"I _had_ to kill them. The guards were going to destroy everyone there, and I knew we didn't stand a chance. I wanted to _live_. I'm terrified of dying, and even back then I had that same fear. My urge to live took over, and I seized the opportunity when I saw it. Everyone I struck I made sure to kill quickly and cleanly. None of them suffered.". Kaie shakes her head to snap out of the trance I've put her in. "You took my eye! You betrayed our king! You gave The Reach back to those damned Nords!". She begins stalking forward and I swallow, crawling backwards as I reach for an excuse she'll accept. "I thought you were going to die. I didn't want you to go out because some damned Nord savage killed you. Honor was important to you, and I wanted to make sure you died with it.".

"Please, I _never_ expected you to survive that spike to the head. If I had known that you were able to escape, then I would have helped you. I would have ran away into the wilderness with you. The only reason I stood beside those savages is because I thought you were going to die. Please, you _have_ to believe me! If I'd known that there was even the slimmest chance that you would have survived, then I would have helped you in any way I could. Please, I was weak. I didn't want to die, and I thought everyone would perish.". Kaie seems conflicted, but her expression hardens and she continues stalking forward. "The king is dead because of you. You're a nark and a traitor to our people!".

She catches herself, "My people. You gave up the privilege of calling us 'your' people years ago!". She takes three gigantic steps, coming to stop right beside me. "You're a lying harlot!". I can't stop myself from saying, "Just because I didn't love you doesn't mean I'm a harlot.". A kick to my stomach. "I NEVER LOVED YOU!". We both know it's a lie, but I'm too beat up to argue anymore. I allow her to push me on my back as she slides to her knees. "I'm going to change you, then nobody in all of Tamriel will want to talk to you. It'll just be you and me. Then, we'll make even more of us until we're strong enough to take back The Reach. When it's all over I'll be sitting in that damned throne, and Markarth will belong to The Forsworn once again!".

I swallow and whisper, "Where am I at the end of this? Dead? Or am I going to be sitting by that throne of yours?". Without even thinking she answers, "Kneeling. You won't be allowed a seat, you aren't as high as me. Besides, a traitor to the throne should consider herself lucky to even be in the presence of the future queen.". I swallow and bite back the pain before finally answering. "You don't plan on killing me. You still-". My nose _cracks_ as she stands and kicks my face, roaring, "NO I DON'T, AND I NEVER DID ANYWAY!". More kicks to my stomach, sides, and occasionally my face. "Harlot!". Kick. "Tramp.". Another kick, this time harder. "Fucking whore!". I can only weakly groan in response.

I feel something wet hit my face, and I roll my eyes up to see Kaie crying. "You're _nothing_ to me!". Another kick. "Do you understand?!". A final kick to my torso, right above my pelvis. "_Nothing_!". For a moment all I do is close my eyes and whimper, the pain too great to do much else. As I concentrate on not dying Kaie slides back down to her knees, and her sobs become a little louder. I feel a gentle hand come to rest on my face, and I make my next whimper a little louder. Another hand forces its way beneath the stone floor and my head, now my skull is trapped in the murderer's grasp. I close my eyes due to the pain. I feel myself being flipped onto my back, and someone straddles me. I'm still in terrible pain from the kicking, so my whimpers and whines become even louder.

If I still had my dignity I'd try to fight back against making the small sounds of pain, but my dignity left me the second Kaie began cutting me open. Now there's just the raw urge to survive. I feel more tears strike me, and the Forsworn woman is crying even louder than before. Now her sobbing is echoing around the room, and I have a strong hunch it can be heard through the door. Kaie is unknowingly leading my saviors right to her. Terrible for her, but perfect for me. I suddenly feel a forehead come to rest against my own. I open my eyes and hold back a small whimper. A single brown eye is looking at me through a veil of tears. "_Why_?". Kaie could be asking me so many things, but I know what question she wants answered.

"You weren't right for me.". Her hands begin to tighten. "I would have taken care of you. I would have made sure you never went without, and that you were always happy. We would have been bound together beneath the eyes of the old gods, in the old way. I would have slain a thousand deer to feed you, killed all of the men in The Legion to protect you, gone to the ends of the earth to please you!". Her hands are tightening further, but I manage to ignore the pain for a brief enough time to answer her. "I didn't want to ruin what we had. You were my best friend.". Her tears are practically drowning me as she tightens her grip further and snarls, "You never even gave me a chance! You were too busy using that damned magic of yours to notice me!".

Her grip is beginning to hurt me, and I realize the danger I'm in. She could end up accidentally killing me. I need a new plan besides stalling. I grasp at straws and manage to form a rough plan that might _just_ save my life. "It's not too late.". Kaie's grip goes limp and she whispers, "What?". I swallow and realize I've developed a pounding headache. "It's not too late. If you forgive me for what I've done, then we can have that. Just let me up and give me the antidote to the magicka poison. I'll heal myself, then we can go back to wherever you're hiding. We can do the Blood Ritual, and I'll help you. When it's all over we can even be bound together if you want. In the old ways, before the old gods' eyes.".

I see the want, no, the _need_ on her face. She wants to let me up. She wants so _badly_ the vision I've put in her head. Her hands twitch and she whispers, "Really?". I frantically nod and promise her, "I'll go with you and help return Markarth to its rightful owners. I'll even stand trial for my crimes if you want, just don't make me go without you.". Kaie seems to come to her sense and questions, "Why would you want that?". I quickly come up with something. "You've proven yourself to be strong. _So_ much stronger than me. I hide behind magic so opponents will be too terrified to face me, but you don't have to hide! You just kill anything that isn't working for you. You're strong enough to kill, brave enough to fight, and resourceful enough to survive in the wild! I was wrong before, you were _perfect_ for me.".

I manage to weakly lift my head up to rest in the crook of her neck as I continue gambling for my life. "I love you.". Kaie seems to become a statue at my touch, then melts into me. Her hand wraps in my hair and I feel her lips brush against mine. "Promise me you won't run. Promise me that this is real, and you truly love me. That you won't just run away and leave me to myself.". I nod and croak, "I promise.". I feel the Forsworn let out a small breath. "I love you to.". Her lips force themselves against mine, and I hold back a rush of vomit as her slimy tongue forces its way into my defenseless mouth. That's when the door finally burst open.


	36. The Chase

**Aealynn POV:**

My foot _finally_ busts open the door where all the noise is coming from, and Ondolemar and I are able to enter the room. The sight we see causes both of us to freeze, and the Altmer beside me to gag a little. A half-naked woman with a Mohawk is straddling a bruised and bloody Khajiit. Their lips are locked together, and the poor mage has her eyes wide open as her legs weakly kick about. I shake my head and scream, "Stop-". I'm not exactly sure _what_ they're doing, so I settle with, "Stop that!". Not the most compelling argument, but it gets the woman to stop. She looks up at me and I freeze. She's a Breton. The woman who's killing, raping, stealing, and eating people is a Breton.

She's one of my people. I always thought the killer would be an Orc or Nord. I never even have _imagined_ the murderer would be my own race. However, the other Breton doesn't seem to be shocked in the slightest. She pushes herself up slightly, but she's still straddling the mage. The killer even brings an arm down in a protective position, hiding the woman's face from our sight. The murderer licks her lips and smirks. "I don't think I will.". She heaves herself up, yanking the mage with her. The poor Khajiit is unable to stand, and she falls against the murderer's front as she looks at us. I can practically feel the fear radiating off the Arch-Mage.

However, the criminal yanks the woman towards her and once again captures her lips. The Khajiit weakly fights back, but there's clearly something wrong with her. When they break apart my friend manages to slur, "Kaie. Forsworn.". 'Kaie' captures the Khajiit's lips in yet another kiss, but this time it's easy to see it's significantly harder than before. The woman wants to hurt the mage, no matter the way. I elbow Ondolemar and whisper, "Go.". He shakes his head. I nod and whisper again, "Go.". He starts to shake his head, but I shove him forward and quietly hiss, "GO!". It works, and he starts charging towards the woman. I follow right behind him.

Neither of us make a single sound, even our footsteps are quiet as we run at the murderer. However, the woman still manages to hear us. She drops the mage to the ground, turns to us, and roars like a deranged psychopath. Ondolemar screams and stops. I crash into his back and we both tumble to the ground. I curse and begin trying to free myself. I'm barely getting to my feet when I hear a roar, and look over to see a werewolf bounding towards me. I scream and grab Ondolemar, dragging him away. The beast jumps at us with outstretched claws, and both of us hit the ground faster than I thought physically possible. The murderer sails over us and hits the wall with a '_yelp_'!

I take that moment to rush over to the Khajiit. I slide to my knees beside her and reach out with the intention of helping her. Before my hand is even on her she whimpers, and does her best to recoil away from me. I shush her and whisper, "It's me, Aealynn. We have to leave. Now.". I reach out, and this time she doesn't try to get away. I gently flip her onto her back and tell Ondolemar, "Keep it busy!". He confirms, "I will.". I hear some spells going off, but I'm too focused on the woman in front of me to care that much. I feel her stomach, and her flesh is like a thin cloth sack full of cow innards. It gives beneath my hand, I can feel the stuff inside moving around, and I'm almost completely certain it's worthless at this point.

I can also tell from how she's lying and the way her limbs are positioned that multiple bones are broken, and from the way she's breathing I'm going to assume she has a pierced lung. I realize how delicately I'm going to have to carry her, and that I'd better get a move on if I want to make it back to the surface before we're all killed. I start to slide my arms under her back, but a scream interrupts me. I turn and see Ondolemar battling the werewolf, and it's clear who's winning. The beast has multiple spikes of ice sticking out of its body, but right now it's charging at the Altmer like its wounds are nothing.

I flip around as quickly as I can and grab the Khajiit, roughly heave her into my arms (mumbling an apology as I do), and turn around to tell Ondolemar that we need to start running. I never get the chance. The poor man is running backwards as he casts destruction spell after destruction spell at the beast, but the monster is almost completely unfazed. The elf runs into a wall, and all he can do is scream in fear as the wolf descends upon him. I consider helping him or running, but the entire thing is over before I can even come up with a coherent thought. Kaie grabs Ondolemar and spins around, throwing the man across the room. His head _cracks_ against the opposite wall and for a moment he falls silent, then a weak groan of pain makes me aware he's alive.

That's when Kaie begins her second charge. She bounds across the room in a few strides before leaping, her claws extending and her jaw hanging open. Ondolemar starts to push himself up in an attempt to save himself, but the werewolf solidly lands on his back and forces him back to the stone floor. Her claws slide into him like he's butter, and the werewolf yanks her hands up in the air. Ondolemar's intestines hang from her hands, and she starts throwing them around like confetti. The beast just keeps throwing his organs around, occasionally stopping to snap at one of his intestines.

I take one careful step to my side, then begin running like a woman possessed. I get farther than Ondolemar, but not by much. The tremendous monster catches up to be, her giant head knocking me to the ground. I begin to rise, but a foot to my back prevents me. The Khajiit went sliding when I went down, and now two hairy hands reach over and grab her. I look up to see the werewolf biting onto the back of mage's shirt and releasing her hands. Kaie sees me and smirks, then rumbles deep in her throat. "Mine.". I feel her foot come off of me as she charges away, her claws _clicking_ on the ground as she goes. I slowly push myself up and gather my bearings, then stumble over to Ondolemar.

I practically fall down beside him. It's completely useless, but I still check for a pulse. Dead. Shocking, I know. I flip the body over and cringe at the look of shock and pain on the man's face. I pat his chest and promise the deceased elf, "I'll save her.". I finally stand up and begin running, following the clicking claws. The corridor she leads me down is dark and small, but it's surprisingly easy to follow the woman. However, I only have to follow her for a short while before we stop. We've in another well lit area, and I'm able to see clearly the surroundings. A gigantic stone room, and the werewolf is stopped at a jagged cliff.

The woman must have taken a wrong turn, or the cliff must not have been there before. The werewolf drops the mage and begins looking for a way to get across the gigantic gap. I try to sneak up on them, but my foot slips and makes a large _squeak_ sound. Kaie turns to me, and snarls when she realizes I've been following her this entire time. The woman lets out a roar and advises, "Run.". I shake my head and drop into a fighting stance. I draw my sword when she begins to charge, but the blade is worthless when the woman finally gets to me. She knocks my weapon out of my hand, picks me up by my throat, and flings me away from her. I suppose I should be thankful it wasn't over the cliff, but right now my blessings are the last things on my mind.

I slam against the ground and roll, completely unable to stop myself. I hear thundering footsteps, and I barely have time to look up before the werewolf is on me once again. I feel claws dig into my back, and I'm throw across the room once again. This is it. This is how I'm going to die. I've survived so much just to die here. I'll be killed by this insane werewolf, most likely eaten, and my surviving remains will be left in this dusty dwemer tomb. I hit a wall and groan in pain, completely unable to gather the will to fight back. The footsteps stop coming towards me, instead going back towards the Khajiit.

I manage to push myself up and mumble, "No.". The werewolf laughs, and I hear a groan from the Khajiit. I look over and see Kaie (still in her beast form) begin to scratch and shred at the Khajiit's nightgown, nosing the woman's chest whenever the chance presents itself. The mage's head rolls to the side as the injured woman weakly attempts to fight, but a sharp headbutt from the werewolf makes her stop. I feel hatred begin to pump through my veins, and I forcefully push myself back to my feet. Kaie isn't paying me the slightest attention, still focusing on stripping her unwilling partner down to nothing. I take one step towards them, and that's when I feel something unfamiliar pound over me.

A boundless energy boils deep in my gut, attempting to push itself free. I find myself on my hands and my knees, the energy overwhelming. I groan and everything suddenly becomes sharper. Clearer. New strength floods my muscles, wrapping around and overcoming my weakness to help in my body's fight in supporting me. I feel a slight resistance against the power, and I realize it appears like I have a choice. For a moment I consider snuffing out the flame of power, then I heard another groan from the Khajiit and a satisfied 'bark' from Kaie. She must have finished shredding my friend's robes. It's clear what I have to do.

I allow the power to take hold of me. I scream and stand up as agony courses through my veins, pouring fiery pain through every pore of my body. I manage to crack open my eyes and look at my arms. My skin is becoming grey, and my fingers are turning into long claw like appendages. I slam my eyes shut again, an animal roar ripping from my throat. My entire spine and back seem to rearrange, and I begin yanking off my armor in a wild panic. It's a good thing I did because soon enough my body is twisting and changing, becoming something entirely new. When it's all over I'm lying on the floor, but I somehow find the strength to push myself up. For the first time I manage to get a good look at myself.

My skin is stone, I feel the extra weight of horns on my head, and I _swear_ wings are sprouting form my back. I look over my shoulder, and sure enough it's true. I've returned to my gargoyle form. I feel a sense of power come over me. No more need for swords when I have ten daggers sprouting from my hands. And, no need for armor when your skin is granite. Also, no need to hide from some big puppy because it has teeth and claws. I have fangs and talons too, only mine are bigger. I look at Kaie, and the werewolf is completely frozen with her tail drooping in shock. I smirk and roar, the woman going 'yelp' in terror. Then, I charge.

* * *

**Note: My other story 'A Life Divided' (A New Order) to an end in two to five chapters, and my plans have slightly changed. My 'project' is getting pushed back to the point it won't happen in months. It's not because of anything of major importance, it's just because my desires have changed. I've also moved my plan of 'story outside of Skyrim' up slightly, but it's still slightly back there. I see it this way. 'Life Divided' ends, and I continue with 'A Life Across the Ages'. However, now I'm going to do another story set in Skyrim (I'll be listing those options shortly). After 'A Life Across the Ages' ends I honestly have no idea what I want to do, and I'm not making hollow promises at this moment. Now, onto the choices!**

**The Thief and the Knight. Female Khajiit/Vex. A festival at Riften brings travelers from far and wide, and the Thieves Guild takes action by stealing everything they can. During a mugging by Sapphire, Vex, and Delvin things go terribly wrong, and a citizen of Riften is left dead. Maven Black-Briar is in charge, and Elisif the Fair is highly suspicious that the woman is assisting the Thieves Guild. Maven's hand is forced, and she needs a scapegoat to pin the murderer on. Sapphire flees into the woods so it can't be pinned on her, Delvin is too important, and Vex is left holding the bag.**

**Maven offers a bounty for the woman's head, and Vex is forced to think fast. She jumps into a covered cart of who she thinks is a traveling bard, and successfully makes her way out of the city. It's only as the wagon goes down the road she sees armor stamped with nine stars (one chipped and scratched), a sword of the finest metal, and a shield in the shape of a red diamond. She's hidden in the wagon of one of the most religious, chivalrous, and lawful knights (originating from Kvatch) in all of Tamriel. Vex lets out a small gasp, and she's discovered.**

**The Law's Heart. Female Khajiit/Laila Law-Giver. The Khajiit is one of the biggest criminals plaguing Skyrim. Murders, robberies, theft, assault, arson, escaping from prison, impersonating a guard, bootlegging, conning, and extortion. She finally slips up in Riften. After getting drunk and getting arrested for indecent exposure, she's hauled away to sit in jail. It's only while she's in there that they realize who she is, and report her to Laila. The Jarl gives the woman two options. Execution, or assisting Riften in getting rid of the Thieves Guild. The woman easily takes the second option, and starts helping the Jarl.**

**However, one night she attempts a grand escape to return to her life of crime. She ends up getting stuck on the fence, and the guards have to help her down the next morning. Laila does what she believes to be the only solution. She forces the Khajiit to follow her wherever she goes, no matter what. At first the Jarl sees the woman as nothing but a criminal, but slowly her opinion changes. The Khajiit even begins to see the Jarl in a different light, and gives up trying to escape from Riften and return to crime. And, eventually love takes bloom.**

**Herding Love. Female Khajiit/Mjoll the Lioness. An economic crash has hit Riften, and new immigrants from Cyrodill are flooding in. Maven Black-Briar has the largest herd of cattle in all of Tamriel, and decides to sell it to add to her fortune (in the end her profit we be a little over a million gold). The tremendous herd(s) needs to be moved all the way to Markarth, and only a hundred of the three thousand cows can be lost. She already has a man to lead the herding party, but needs four strong warriors to help him (her cheapness means she won't hire anymore men). So, that means each warrior is responsible for hundreds of cows, and can only lose a few of them.**

**Mjoll the Lioness despises the Black-Briars, but needs money to assist Aerin (he's had a tremendous amount of problems with the crash). Asbjorn Fire-Tamer and Valindor join her, but there's still an opening. A tiny Khajiit that barely comes up to Mjoll's shoulder is willing to help, but laughed off by most of the group. However, Mjoll can sense something different in her, and vouches for her. Maven doesn't particularly care, and allows the Khajiit on. Mjoll and the Khajiit find that they make a decent team, and are soon drawn to one another on their watches and hunts. They even start talking to one another like they're friends, and go on small adventures when they're certain the cows aren't going to be eaten. But only time will tell if the two will stay together after the herding.**


	37. What's Left Behind

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I groan and roll onto my side, curling up and silently letting out a few sobs of pain. My nightgown is absolutely shredded, and my flaming skin slowly cools against the frozen stone that makes up the floor. I feel so many injuries all over my body. Fuck, how do I even begin to heal myself? The poison is still pulsing through my veins, so spells are out of the option. However, I _know_ I'm badly beaten. Maybe even to the potion where I'll die if I don't get treatment soon. I bite my tongue and quickly formulate a plan. I force myself to roll onto my front, silently screaming as my broken body is forced to move. Slowly, I bring my hands up to rest underneath me.

Now all I need to do is push myself onto my elbows. The sound of fighting reaches me, but at the moment I can't be bothered enough to worry about who's winning or losing. All I can focus on is gathering whatever small amount of strength manages to remain in my body. I manage to begin pushing myself up, but it seems to take an eternity. Every second slowly drags on until it seems like weeks have taken place, and I'm still just lying on the floor. Finally, I feel my body begin to give in and move upwards. My chest only comes an inch or two off the ground, but it's enough. I slide my hands forward and my elbows connect with the ground, barely supporting me.

But it's enough, and now I'm able to crawl forward. The sounds of fighting are getting even worse, but nobody seems to be targeting me. At least I stand a _chance_ of escaping now. Each inch I crawl stretches before me, taunting me as I continue to slowly slink towards the door. That's when the fighting finally catches up to me. A gigantic foot comes down on my back, _cracking_ a good amount of my ribs. I scream and another clawed foot comes down on the back of my head, smashing my face into the ground and breaking my nose. A foot even heavier than the other two crashes down on my leg, and a _snap_ tells me it's broken. The second foot comes down on my lower back.

Crunching and popping are my only sighs of damage, I've done too numb to feel anything now. All I do is lie in my pile of blood, too weak to even whimper. A sharp yowl reaches my ears, and four clawed feet go running off. I silently pray to every god I know that Aealynn was victorious in the battle. I feel someone grab me and gently flip me over. A face swims before my eyes, and I barely make out defining features. A gigantic face, snout, and clawed hands are my only clues. I suck in as much air as I can and let out a final scream. My 'scream' dies between my lips, turning into a sick croak of a dying toad. That's when everything goes black.

* * *

"Oh gods, everything's broken!". Mumbling. "By the eight, what in oblivion happened to her? Was she trampled by a pack of angry-". More mumbling, and I strain my ears to hear. "Come on, hand me the damned saw! We need to cut through the bone if we want to get to the organs.". I begin to panic and try to raise an arm. "Fuck, tie her down!". My limb is moving like a block of lead through molasses, but someone slams it back down against whatever I'm lying on top of. I attempt to open my eyes, but my eyelids are curtains made of iron. I hear ripping and someone mumbling. "So much blood. Someone get me a towel. Actually, make that ten towels.".

More ripping, and an odd squishing sound. I feel the weight slightly leave my eyelids, and I crack them open. I'm temporarily blinded by a light, but my sight quickly comes back to me. A grey ceiling. I attempt to life my head, but it's like someone's tied rocks to my ears. Someone's face swims into my vision, and I finally make out who it is. An Altmer who looks about ready to throw up. He raises his hand and snaps in front of my eyes. I cringe and he curses. "She's awake! Give me the potion!". A few mumbles before the man is handed a bottle of something blue and bubbling. He forces it to my lips and down my throat. Then, everything returns to blackness.

* * *

"Damn. Call it. What time?". Mumbles. "Three in the morning on the dot. Bag it or burn?". I flick one of my ears, and the mumbles stop. "Well, shit! Uncall it, uncall it!". More ripping and tearing. "Who in oblivion said this one went already?". More mumbles. "The nurse over there. Said she'd stopped breathing and the pulse was gone. Good thing you noticed the ear, this one's almost dead as it is.". Finally, everything stops. "Well, should we wake her?". Someone peels back my eyelid and I'm forced to look at a blinding light. "Nope, already there.". "Why in oblivion wasn't she screaming her head off? Half of her damned body is smashed in.". Someone mumbles something, then clearly says, "I think the spinal column isn't working right. Here, prop her up.".

Someone shoves something between my back and the table, and I find myself looking at an odd sight. My broken, naked, and bruised body lies before me, the occasional cut ripping apart my fur and revealing blood. My arms are stretched out to my sides, and my legs are twisted in odd positions. A young Bosmer healer is looking at me, and she's touching one of my legs. "Can you hear me?". I nod and she pulls a dagger from her belt. "I'm going to stab you very lightly up and down your body. Close your eyes, and tell me when you feel something. Can you do that for me?".

I nod and the woman commands, "Close 'em.". I allow my eyes to shut, and feel a slight pinch above my collarbone. "Yes.". Another pinch between my breasts. "Yes.". One right above my rib-cage. "Got it.". That area between my breasts and stomach. "I feel it.". The area above my bellybutton. "Feel it.". Below my bellybutton. "I still feel it.". Nothing. I wait. And I wait. And I wait. "Are you going to stab me again, or are we done here?". A hard swallow and a whispered, "I am.". I crack open my eyes and see the woman's dagger sticking out right above the mound on my cunt. Right on my pelvis. "Okay sweetie, I need you to do something else for me. Close your eyes again, and try to do the commands I tell you. Are you willing to do that?".

I nod and close my eyes once again. "Raise your left hand.". I do as I'm told. "Good. Now, your right hand.". Once I do it she tells me, "Very good. Stick your tongue out.". I feel stupid, but I don't question the healer. "Thank you. Now, wiggle your left foot.". A small pause. Another hard swallow. "Okay, open your eyes. I have some good news, and some bad news.". I open my eyes and see the woman down by my left foot, a concerned look on her face. "The good news is that you can wiggle your foot a little, so your spine isn't snapped or broken in any way.".

"The bad news is that your foot is only moving a little. That means there's definitely _something_ wrong with your spine. Probably some broken bones pinching down on it, or it might just have gotten knocked around a little. Either way, it's not broken. You should count yourself lucky for that. We might have been forced to take both your legs otherwise. Now, onto the important part. Spinal injuries are hard to treat, but we can give you some therapy. Magic to treat the wound itself, and exercises to assist you in regaining the motion skills. Don't worry, you'll be up in a few weeks. Everything will be fine, and there won't be any major damage. This is just a small setback.".

I shake my head and begin pushing myself up. "No! You don't understand, there's a killer on the loose! Only I know how to stop her, and I can't do that if I'm forced to lie down and do some stupid exercises!". I begin trying to get up, but a gentle hand stops and shocks me. I look over and see Aealynn standing right beside me, a serious look on her face. I swallow and question, "How much of that did you hear?". She whispers, "All of it.". I turn to the healers and question, "Can we have a moment alone?". They all nod and begin walking away, taking their supplies with them so. Now it's just me and Aealynn in the gigantic room.

"What happened while I was down?". The Breton slides onto the table by my feet and begins her tale. "When Kaie began ripping your nightgown off I went berserk and lost control of myself. I was able to...". She pauses. "Change. Change back into my gargoyle form.". I begin to say something, but she hols a hand up and begs, "Please, let me finish.". When I go silent she continues, "I attempted to fight Kaie. While we were battling you attempted to crawl away, and unknowingly got right in the line of fire. We trampled you quite a few times, and at the time neither of us cared much. I finally managed to get a hold of the werewolf's stupid tail. I ripped half of it off, but she escaped before I could do any real damage.".

"I was faced with two options. Follow Kaie and leave you to what most likely would have been your death, or assist you and let the woman escape. For a while it appears my choice was the wrong one, what with you looking about ready to die and all that. But in the end I know I've made the right one.". She swallows a lump in her throat as she finishes, "I think you might already know this, but I feel the need to tell you. Just in case you're unaware. Kaie killed Ondolemar.". I wasn't aware of that, and I feel like someone's grabbed my chest and started pounding on it. "How did he die?".

The woman doesn't meet my eyes as she whispers, "Disembowelment.". We both fall silent for a little bit, then I tell her, "I guess the investigation falls on us then, huh?". She nods and confirms, "It looks like it. What do you want to do?". I think for a moment before answering her. "I need to speak to the Jarl. It's about time we talk about what's going on, and precautions that need to be made now that we know who the killer is. But first I need to go to my room and get dressed.". Aealynn nods and continues asking me questions. "When?". I shrug and answer, "Now's as good a time as any.". I grab onto the edges of the table I'm lying on, flip myself around, and push off so my feet are touching the floor.

My face meets the stone and Aealynn slides off from the table. I feel her hand on the back of my shirt, but I flail about and demand, "Don't help me! I can do this!". The Breton backs off, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. I struggle for a few moments before I finally manage to stand up (leaning on the table). I release my grip and once again find myself on the floor. I begin trying again, but the Breton above me does something completely unexpected that successfully stops me. She heaves me up, secures me in her arms, and walks away (mumbling about finding my room). As she walks I take the opportunity to lean against her chest, listening to her heartbeat as we go.

* * *

**My other story 'A New Order' is done. It's only temporary, but it's still shut down for now. I have no idea what story I'll make next, but be on the lookout. Now, as soon as 'A Life Across the Ages' comes to an end I'll reopen 'A New Order', and launch right into the story of 'Dragonborn'. After 'Dragonborn' is over I have no idea what I'll do. A while back I swore I'd _never_ go into the Dark Brotherhood, Companions, Winterhold, Thieves Guild, or anything else. ****But now I'm reconsidering. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Zu'u lokaal hi pah. Hi seik ful pogaas zuk fein hi lorot.**


	38. Assistance in Unlikely Places

The gentle sway of Aealynn walking calms me, and her steady heartbeat goes on like a drumming soldier. All of it's rather soothing. So much in fact, that I find my eyelids sliding shut. It's only when the Breton comes to a sudden halt that I allow my eyes to open. We've reached my room. Was it only a few hours ago that I was here? Securely wrapped up in my bed, waiting for the morning. It seems like years ago. Now I'm hurt, my friend is dead, and the killer is still on the loose. Aealynn awkwardly juggles me in her arms as she reaches out and opens my door. Once we're inside she closes it with her foot, then carries me over to the bed. As she places me down I realize I'm going to need to change into something.

And, I also realize I'm naked. Aealynn just carried me through the keep with my naked body on display. Not a particularly comforting thought, but Aealynn doesn't seem to mind in the least. And, if she doesn't mind, then who am I to make a big deal out of this? The Breton finally finishes putting me on the bed, but she takes a moment to adjust my legs for me. I swallow a wad of nervousness and tell my friend, "You can wait outside. I'll call for you when I'm dressed. You won't have to worry about carrying me again, I'll find a way to walk.". The woman looks highly doubtful and questions, "Are you sure?".

I nod and the woman leaves, but before she's gone she promises, "I'll be right outside the door.". When the door closes I go into action. I grab the sides of my bed and swing myself off of it. I curse as I hit the floor, but do it quietly enough that Aealynn won't hear. I flip onto my stomach and begin yanking myself to my dresser. I know it would be terrible if I could feel this, but I'm still too numb to feel anything. It takes five minutes, but I finally reach the dresser where my clothes are. I hear Aealynn knock on the door and question, "You okay in there?". I swallow a groan of pain (things are starting to catch up with me) and manage to tell her, "Yes. I'm fine, don't worry about me.".

Aealynn falls silent, but swears, "I'll give you ten more minutes, then I'm going to assume something's wrong.". I'd love to argue with the woman, but now I'm on a deadline. I manage to grasp the edge of the dresser, pulling myself up on it. I get my legs underneath me, but the tubes of meat refuse to hold any of my weight. I come up with an idea and roll onto the top of the waist high dresser, resting on it. I use my hands to pull my legs up beside me, out of the way of things. After I catch my breath, I reach down and pull open the dresser. I fumble for a few seconds, then find some undergarments. Fuck, this is going to be harder than I originally thought.

My legs are useless, so I'm going to have to do all of this with my hands. I sigh and start attempting to put on the undergarments. That's when I feel myself lightly tilting to the left. Off the dresser. I bite back my yelp of fear and begin flailing, attempting to somehow remain on top of the dresser and keep my dignity in one piece. I fail miserably, and off I go. I clatter to the ground. The sound is loud enough to draw Aealynn's attention. "Are you okay?". I try to answer her, I really do. I fight back a noise of pain, but when I open my mouth it comes rolling out. In an instant the Breton is pushing open the door and coming in. In an attempt to save my pride I roll onto my side and curl up into a ball.

I see the woman's feet come into view. "What were you trying to do?". I take a moment to find the right words. "I feel down when I tried to put my undergarments on.". A small pause. Then, a 'um-hum' sound. "I don't believe that. You're in one of the most awkward positions I've ever seen. Be honest with me.". I curse her observation skills and spill the truth. When I'm done the Breton seems slightly hurt as she assures me, "You could have just called for me to come help. You _should_ have just called for me to come help. You would've saved yourself quite a few minutes, and a good bit of time.".

I don't bother looking at her as I insist, "I can do it. Just give me a few minutes.". I feel strong hands wrap around my middle, lifting me up into the air. I begin to protest, but my complaints land on deaf ears. I'm placed back onto the bed and Aealynn mumbles, "I'll find you something softer to lay one later.". I flick my ear and remind her, "I'm the same person I was. Just a little beat up. Don't start acting weird and treating me different just because I'm wounded.". The Breton picks up my undergarments as I speak, lying them across her arm as she digs around in the dresser. As she looks for my robes she asks, "What if I'm just treating you differently because I _want_ to? Well?".

I curl up on the bed and mumble, "You aren't. You're just doing this because I'm hurt.". The Breton comes over to me. "I suppose it a way you're right. I am treating you differently because of your injury. I'm making sure you don't push your limits and further agitate your injury. I'm going to assist you more than I would if you weren't hurt. Back in my time that's what people did for one another. If we were hurt or injured, then others would help us. It was the strong looking out for the weak.". She sees the look on my face and assures me, "You _aren't_ weak. You're just vulnerable. So, in this case the strong looking out for the temporarily not as strong.".

I nod and the woman continues. "I'm not doing all of this just because you're injured. I could have easily given you over to the healers, or had one of the Jarl's squires see to your needs. It was _my_ choice to take care of you while your back is getting better. And, I intend to do my job to the fullest. If that means assisting you in menial tasks such as dressing, then so be it. Besides, it's not like I'm assisting you in using the facilities. You'll regain your sense when the medicine wears off, and you'll be able to take care of _those_ needs on your own.". She suddenly furrows her brow. "I think we've wasted enough time talking.". I nod and the woman commands, "Hold still for a few minutes.".

I assure her I will, but the task is easier said than done. It's absolutely humiliating to be dressed by someone else. I'm an adult, and I can practically feel my pride shriveling up and dying. When my lower half is dressed I begin fighting Aealynn and insisting I can do it on my own. "No, you can't. You can't lift your back off the bed. You _might_ be able to do it, but it'll look like shit. Just hold still and let me do it.". I keep resisting her. "Gods be damned, what in oblivion is the deal?". I stop fighting and consider telling her. I have my hesitations, but eventually I work up the courage and admit, "This is embarrassing.".

The woman seems disappointed in my answer and tells me, "It doesn't have to be. All I'm doing is assisting you. I don't think any less of you for needing help, I'm not going to mock you in any way, and I'm not judging you. It's just me helping out a companion who needs it. It's no different than if I helped you carry a heavy box or clean your room. The only difference is you're fighting me, making this harder than it needs to be, and taking away time that we could be spending talking to the Jarl. Now, put your hands down.". I slowly allow my arms to fall, Aealynn sliding my bra over my tits. I'm still humiliated and ashamed, but now it doesn't seem nearly as bad.

When my robes are on my friend asks, "Do you want a dagger? That poison Kaie gave you is going to take a while to get out of your system. Being prepared couldn't hurt.". I nod and the Breton pulls a knife from her boot, handing it to me. I attempt to put it in my own boot, but a hand gripping my wrists stops me from doing so. "That doesn't seem like a good idea. You could be cutting your foot open and never know it.". I once again begin to argue, but Aealynn stops me once again. She easily grabs the dagger from me, yanks the front of my robes away from my body, and hides the dagger between my tits. Nobody will suspect anything.

Aealynn picks me up again and questions, "Do you want something to eat before meeting the Jarl? You haven't had anything to eat since the feast, and that was a while ago.". I take a moment to think, then nod and tell her, "The Jarl can wait a little longer. I nearly got killed, he can put up with sitting in a chair for a few more minutes.". The Breton seems amused by my words, and starts walking towards the kitchen. As we go we pass a few people in the halls, and I feel my embarrassment flare to life. "Please, can't you let me walk beside you? I swear I'll lean all my weight on you.". The woman is focused on walking, but takes a moment to question, "Why would I do that? It could injure you further, and the carrying is working just fine.".

I sigh and rest my head against her chest as I mumble. "It's embarrassing to be seen being carried. I'm not a babe or a cripple.". My friend agrees, "You aren't a babe or a cripple, but you need help. You shouldn't be embarrassed or ashamed because you need a little assistance. Besides, I don't mind it. And, I should be the only person who's opinion you care about. Nobody besides me is carrying you, so I should have a majority of the say. And, my majority of the say is 'you're fine being carried'.". I still find it embarrassing, so I try to focus on listening to Aealynn's heartbeat.

As she walks she explains to me, "I'm already aware you're going to throw a fit, but listen to me. I can't carry you while you carry a plate of food, or carry you _and_ a plate of food. Both of those things are recipes for disaster. So, I'm going to sit you down on a bench, you'll tell me any preferences you have regarding food, and I'll go get you a meal. Before you start complaining about me taking care of you, I'd like to remind you that you nearly killed yourself trying to get dressed.". I consider pouting like a child, but decide against it and tell her, "I don't like this. You aren't acting like yourself.". She shrugs. "Things have happened. I'm less stressed now that I can turn into a gargoyle, you're injured, and for a while I thought I'd lose you.".

Her face hardens. "I'm going to tell you this once. If you tell anyone this I'll deny it. I've grown rather fond of you.". She stops speaking and I realize we're arrived at the dining hall. She places me down and asks, "Any preferences on the matter of food?". I nod and rattle off a small list of things I like, and a longer list of things I'm allergic to. Aealynn nods, turns around, and leaves. I'm left on the bench in a state of shock, my mind still slightly reeling.


	39. Kaie's Shadow

My friend returns with a small feast on her arms, and she's forced to walk slowly because of it. What she places before me is selection of manchet bread, some steamed venison, cooked beef, roast pork, boiled goat, seared lamb, broiled rabbit, fried hare, braised mutton, poached swan, stir-fried heron, herring, salmon, eel, whiting, plaice, cod, trout, pike, crab, oysters, mussels, cockles, a variety of cheese, some fruits, a small amount of vegetables, rye bread, barley bread, pottage, milk, lesser cheese products, a few nuts, and a jar of honey. When she's done she places a large amount of wines and beers around the feast, then sits down.

She sees the look on my face and questions, "Too much?". I nod and she shrugs. "I'll eat some, and we can give whatever's left over to the cooking staff.". I pick up a bit of swan and question, "Did you grab everything you could think of?". She nods and explains, "I didn't want to make a thousand trips if you didn't like something. Besides, it's also for me.". She bites into a cockle, puts it down, and manages to swallow the bit of meat already in her mouth. I begin breaking a crab's leg and warn, "Cockles and oysters aren't exactly _good_ here. They aren't natural to the rivers in this area, so a good amount of them are imported. Means they aren't as fresh as they could be.".

I finish breaking the animal's leg and start digging around in it for the meat. "The cockles and oysters in Solitude are absolutely wonderful. I'll take you there one day after Kaie is dealt with.". Aealynn looks at her food and questions, "How on Tamriel are we going to stop her? I was barely able to take her on, and that was when I was at full health and had a slight element of surprise. Now she knows what I can do, and both of us are worn down.". I shrug and offer, "If we're lucky the guards will see her attempting to get into the city, and they'll kill her before she reaches us.". I suddenly realize something and quietly ask, "Will you go to the funeral with me?".

The Breton looks over and whispers back, "Ondolemar's?". I nod and she offers, "I will, but I didn't know the man well. All I knew about him was he was angered when he saw the picture of you naked and bathing.". I was nibbling of a bit of crab, but I choke in shock. Aealynn pats me on the back as I manage to finally swallow the slimy meat. "_What_?". I look over at the woman and she looks guilty as she explains, "I guess nobody ever bothered to tell you. Kaie painted dozens of pictures of you. Sleeping, eating, talking to people, and bathing. She put...". She pauses for a moment, carefully choosing her words. "particularly _exquisite_ detail to certain parts of your anatomy.".

I feel a sharp pang of revulsion, but I tell the woman, "I'm certain that's not the first time she's seen me naked.". Aealynn throws me a questioning glance, clears her throat, and hesitantly questions, "Did you two-". I interrupt her by shaking my head. When she trails off I explain, "I'd occasionally take baths at the Forsworn camp where she lived. I'd hear rustling in the bushes a few times, and once I swore I heard someone begin breathing heavy. Each time I just chalked it up to animals, but one day I could have sworn I saw someone sneaking away into the trees. Kaie usually looked guilty after I went to wash up, but that day she looks especially nervous and refused to make eye contact with me.".

"I pieced together what happened after that, and I stopped bathing when I went over to visit.". I eat a piece of herring, then realize something. "I don't think I feel comfortable bathing for a while.". Aealynn pushes some cod around and assures me, "I'll stand guard outside the door if you want, and I don't think you'll have to worry about bathing for a little bit. The healers cleaned you up a bit when you were brought in.". I finish my bit of herring and realize the time. "We've kept the Jarl waiting enough. Come on, there are only so many things we can talk about to stall.". She nods and stands, coming around behind me.

She starts picking me up and I weakly beg, "Please, just let me walk. I'll lean on you.". She shakes her head and begins heaving me up. We've fallen into a routine by now, and I rest my head against her chest. "I've been thinking.". Aealynn responds, "That's never good.". I allow myself a small chuckle, then tell her, "The Jarl is a man of 'traditional' values. He sees the disabled and wounded as weak. The healers have to keep things confidential, but the Jarl would realize I was hurt if you carried me in. If he knows I'm hurt he'll be less likely to listen to me, and might go against me purely because he sees me as weak and incompetent. Can you do something for me?".

Aealynn nods and I explain, "Take me back to Ondolemar's room, sit me down in a chair, and go find the man. Tell him I demand his presence, and lead him back to me. He'll be pissed, but at least he'll be more likely to listen.". The Breton nods again, but counters, "Everyone's seen me carrying you around. How do you want to explain that?". I shrug and offer, "We could say something to make me seem like a bigot and an ass. Like you dropped something expensive of mine and it broke, so I'm making you carry me around as punishment. It makes it sound like you're my servant or worker, but at least it'll be good cover. The Jarl might even approve.".

Aealynn looks uncomfortable, but reluctantly agrees, "We can't have you looking weak in front of a man who's help you need. Beggars are known to get less than partners.". She changes her course and returns me to where we first met to speak with Ondolemar. After she puts me down she leaves, but not before promising, "I'll be back as quickly as I can.". I nod and she closes the door. Once she's gone I begin idly tracing my claws on the stone table in front of me. Ondolemar lies dead because of me. I didn't take precautions in defending myself, so Kaie was able to kidnap me in the middle of the night. His blood is on my hand as much as it is Kaie's claws.

I begin shaking my head. That's stupid. I didn't kill him. Kaie did it all on her own, all I did was have the unfortunate experience of getting hauled away by the woman. Somewhere deep down inside of myself I _know_ what I'm saying is true, but it doesn't make the fact that Ondolemar's dead any easier to accept. I stop tracing and place my forehead against the stone table. "Ondolemar.". I barely whisper his name, and the stone walls offer no response. We weren't the closest of friends, but we at least enjoyed spending time around one another. He was my friend, and I _like_ to think that I was his. Now he's ripped into a thousand pieces, and I don't have the slightest idea where the body is.

I'll have to ask someone about that, and when the burial is. He's an Altmer and from the Dominion, so I can only pray Elenwen doesn't feel the need to come to Markarth. I shudder at the thought of that woman and her cold, seemingly careless eyes. Bitch. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. For one split second an image of Kaie stampedes through my head, and I freeze up in fear. Then, the Jarl opens the door and I realize how paranoid I'm being. I motion for him to sit down across from me. Once he's seated Aealynn returns, but quickly closes the door and doesn't come in. Probably wanted to give us some privacy for the conversation that's going to happen.

"So, you summoned me?". I nod. "It's of utmost importance that you listen to me, and listen _well_.". The man seems to be calculating me as he nods and commands, "Go on.". I manage to sit up a little straighter (at the complaint of my lower back) as I begin telling him my orders. "Make everyone aware of who the killer is, what race she is, and _all_ of her defining features. I want her face plastered everywhere in the city, a description in the heart of every citizen, and the guards to know who she is and what she looks like in their very _soul_. Each person who's uninformed is another victim for Kaie. I don't want a single person outside their home after dark.".

"Bring everyone who lives on a farm or some other settlement inside the city, don't give them an option. Have every guard buddy up into groups of five during patrols, don't put them with their friends. I don't want any distractions. Send occasional troops of twenty or so men out into the forest, with orders to bring you back Kaie's head. Warn the holds next to you about what's going on and who's causing it. Actually, warn _all_ the holds. Not a single soul in Skyrim can be uninformed of the danger Kaie presents to this entire province. I'd also appreciate you sending warning letters to Hammerfell and High Rock, but you don't have to. They're just close enough that it's possible she'd run away there to hide.".

"You also need to ask the queen for a few extra men to assist us. We're still at war, so I doubt she'll give you any. But it can never hurt to ask, and even just a few extra men can help. Send another warning to bandit camps, and detail Kaie and all her crimes. Send another warning to the Forsworn camps, but make it different. Tell them to send those who want to be protected to the city, but warn them that'll we'll destroy the camp of anyone that's found to assist and/or harbor Kaie. I'd also like to send a,". I pause, looking for the right words to what I'm going to say next. I _don't_ need this going south and ruining my entire plan.

"_personal_ message to Kaie.". The Jarl looks skeptical and questions, "What kind of 'personal' message.". I swallow and carefully explain, "I knew the woman well, and I'm afraid she still harbors certain _feelings_ for me. It's an underhanded tactic, but I could probably make her believe I return them. I don't, but from what I've seen she's truly willing to ignore everything I've done. She's so infatuated with me that she'll ignore reality purely to trick herself into thinking there's a possibility I'd return her feelings.". The man eyes me and asks, "Why would she be so infatuated with _you_?". I consider saying something along the lines of 'why wouldn't she?', but ultimately I decide to take it seriously.

"She's a pigheaded woman, and telling her she can't have something only makes her desire it more. Rebuking her advances made her see me as a sort of 'prey'. Something to be hunted and caught, not romanced and cared for.". He still looks unsure of my plan. "What if she takes the bait and goes after you? How far are you willing to go? Are my men going to end up finding your naked and torn apart body in your bed?". I shake my head. "I'll just lure her to an ambush site, and your guards will attack when she's near.". The man rubs his beard, leans back, and tells me, "Okay, I've heard you side. Now, let's negotiate.".

* * *

**Note: I've posted the new story. 'Herding Love' ended up winning out.**


	40. Love Letters

**Aealynn POV:**

I tap my foot as I wait outside the room, my rusted sword swinging at my side. I'll need to get a better weapon eventually. Mumbling and quite conversation manages to push past the door, but nothing else. That's when the yelling begins. I tense up and prepare to leap inside, but the voices fall back down to mumbling. Whatever's going on in there, I hope things go well. Kaie's still out there somewhere, and the gods only know all the places she could be hiding. A smile works its way on my face as I remember the Forsworn's yowl of pain as I bit off her tail and the way she ran with her stubby and bleeding tail tucked between her legs. I'll have to remind myself to practice transforming later.

I want to be in my top form in case that psychopath manages to find me and my companion again. A knocking on the door brings me out of my haze, and I snap to attention as the Jarl walks out. He has a crumpled piece of paper in his hand and nervously hands it to me. "She wanted you to have this. You're the only one she trusted to carry it. It's a personal message from her to Kaie. Even I wasn't allowed to look at it.". He looks up and down the hall. "Take Ondolemar's old guards, you'll find them in the kitchens, and go into the woods. Scream Kaie's name until you're certain she's following you. Then, nail the note to a tree and run back like Molag Bal himself is on your tail.".

Before I can answer he leaves, the door slamming in my face. I shrug it off and begin walking towards the kitchens to retrieve Ondolemar's guards. That's when the weight of the letter in my hand really hits me. A _personal_ letter to Kaie from my Khajiit companion. What could the woman still have to say? Kaie nearly killed her. Why in oblivion would she want to talk to her? I stop walking and look around. More importantly, why wouldn't she share the reason with me or the Jarl? He runs the city, and I'm the one that's been taking care of her. Nobody's around me, but I slink away into an even more secluded area. I look at the crumpled piece of paper in my palm.

Am I _really_ going to invade the Khajiit's privacy and read a personal letter from her to Kaie? I remember the painting of the Khajiit, naked and bathing herself in a private moment. This letter isn't really the Khajiit's privacy, it's more of Kaie's. Does that make sense? No, but it's the only defense I have. And, if Kaie can't respect the mage's privacy, then I'm not going to respect hers. I make sure I'm not being watched, then smooth out the paper on the wall beside me. I'm stopped by a seal on it. Blue wax, a tiger's print stamped in the middle of the substance. I roll my eyes and use my fingernail to break off the blue goop, finally free to read the private letter at my own leisure.

_My beloved Kaie, I have so many things to say to you. You're my strongest rock, my dearest knight, my beautiful love, and most cherished inamorata (I can only pray you'll be eventually). Even as I write this I'm remembering all the times I should have told you. All those wasted nights I sat beside you, my lips aching for your sweet kiss. I was a fool. The day I spotted you watching me take a bath I should have acted. I should have motioned you over and laid myself along the riverbank, at the mercy of your tender and loving touch. My body cried out for your attention whenever I was around you. Remember all those stories you told? Of conquest, pillage, and plunder?_

_ You'll never know how much those images haunted me. I dreamed of you at night after you told those stories. Riding over the skulls of vanquished Nords to reclaim the land that rightful belongs to your people, a silver steed between your thighs. Your sword was always covered in the blood of your foes, but you were clean. I like to think it's because you washed up before finding me, so your hands wouldn't dirty my tunic or pants. You'd lay me down on the corpses of those damn Nord barbarians, and make love to me as the sun rises to shine off your beautiful body. The city above us was burning, but all I could focus on was you and your gorgeous body._

_You were always gentle in my dreams. I knew you'd be. But you always made sure to keep me on the bottom, so I couldn't rise above you. I never cared, I just loved what you did to me. Even now I'm thinking about it, and my thighs are growing wet. For you. Always and only for you. Please, you have to believe what I've told you. I was afraid and alone, so that's why I did what I did. Now I'm safe, and I've seen what the Nords have done to the land that rightfully belongs to the Breton people. The Forsworn were right, and your plan is perfect. You deserve to rule The Reach, and it would be an absolute honor to be your concubine or wife. Whichever you prefer, as long as you allow me the pleasure of being bound to you._

_ I feel a need to explain why I'm writing this letter, so I'll do ahead and get that out of the way. Aealynn (the gargoyle who bit off your tail) hurt me. When you two battle that monster wasn't watching where she was going, and her foot crushed the lower part of my spine. Now I'm crippled for a short while, and the healers say it'll be weeks before I'll recover. In the meantime I'm forced to be carried around by Aealynn, and she never stops blabbering about this or that. Now, I might not be able to walk, but I can feel everything below the waist. Everything. I could even feel the tender touch of a lover._

_Or the hand of a mistress. Whatever you want to be. I'm begging you, take me away from this. Take me away from Aealynn, the Jarl, and every other idiot who inhabits Markarth. I want, no, I NEED you. Please, I miss you so much. Your hearty laugh, your brilliant smile, and that silly way you always look at me when you think I'm not looking. I love you. I have since the moment I realized you were interested, and I was too much of a coward to give back your love. If I wasn't so damned selfish we could be in a better place. We could be in our own bed making love (or fucking, if you prefer), deep in the mountains your Forsworn fellows call their own._

_ Or you could already be on your throne, and I could be kneeling at your feet. I'd marry you. You know that, right? If you honored me with allowing me to enter a monogamous marriage, then I'd do anything for you. But I'd already do anything for you. Kill, lie, steal, cheat, con, rob, beat, mutilate, or fuck for you. You're my life. If only I'd seen that sooner... But it's too late to focus on the past, and we need to focus on the future. We need to meet in secret, so nobody grows suspicious of me. I just want to see you. Please, just grant me that small wish. I love you, and it makes me sick to be away from you for this long. Come to me tonight. I leave my door unlocked. I'll see you soon._

I feel vomit in the back of my mouth. What in oblivion is this?! A mass of emotions begins boiling in my stomach. Hurt, anger, and sadness seem to take up the most space. She thinks _I'm_ the one who hurt her back?! Kaie and I _both_ ran over her like stampeding buffalo, there's no telling who did what! Besides, all that matters is her back is hurt. It doesn't matter who does it, the deed is done. She also thinks I'm an idiot! And, the Jarl's an idiot! _Everyone's_ an idiot according to her! Well, I'm not the one writing love letters to psychotic werewolf killers who paint pictures of me naked! Another thing captures my attention. She's preaching peace and togetherness, but now she's saying The Reach belongs to Kaie's people!

No, scratch that. She's saying it belongs to _my_ people! Wait, do I agree with that? An image of Kaie and people like Kaie ruling over Markarth enters my mind. No, I don't agree with that. Huh, that's surprising. I don't think The Forsworn should rule Markarth, yet the Khajiit does! I'm being more of a peace advocate than she normally is! I finally get to the big thing. The mage loves Kaie. The mage is so in love with Kaie she's invited the murderer to come fuck her tonight! No, that can't be right. She must be sick in the head. Like those people who insist they like the people who've captured and tortured them.

A stone forms in my heart. What in oblivion do I do now?! Do I tell the Jarl, confront the Khajiit, or do something entirely different? I quickly formulate a hasty plan. I'll do what the Jarl commanded and attempt to give Kaie the letter. Then, I'll sneak into the mage's room sometime before she goes to bed. Kaie will arrive and she'll probably get naked, if not at least take off her shirt. I'll wait until Kaie has her back turned to my hiding place, then spring out and kill her before she can react. When it's all over I'll question the Khajiit about why she was in love with Kaie, and I'm certain she'll have a logical reason. And, even if she doesn't have a logical reason, she hasn't done anything illegal.

Sleeping with a murderer who can turn into a werewolf is a poor choice in life, but it's not against any law. If Kaie lies dead and the mage still believes she loves the Forsworn woman, then I'll get her the help she needs. I know the woman, and there's no way in oblivion that she would love Kaie. However, that doesn't make anything easier. I'm still hurt that she thinks _I'm_ the one who hurt her back. Kaie and I worked together to do that. And, it's not like I _wanted_ her to get hurt. I was just so caught up in the moment and focused on Kaie that I didn't even notice when I stomped on the mage. I shake my head. She can't mean that. She just can't mean that. It's not like her. The entire _letter_ isn't like her.

Kaie must have done something to her. That's it. Kaie did something to the mage and now she's fallen in love with the Forsworn woman. I scratch off the small remainder of wax, smooth the paper out more, and fold it up into a neat little square. Now I can present it to Kaie and put my plan in to motion. It only takes me a few moments to get Ondolemar's guards, go down to the stables, and all of us to get mounted. "Everyone ready?". I don't wait for a response, "Good.". I whip my horse in the ass and speed off into the woods, screaming Kaie's name all the way.


	41. Baiting the Trap

**Dovahkiin POV:**

The Jarl and I stop talking around two in the morning, and both of us can feel the negotiations coming to an end. When silence begins to fall I clear my throat and look down at the paper in front of me. I look over it as I read back what we've agreed upon. "Everyone will be made aware of who the killer is, what race she is, and all of her defining features. However, we will do so in a way that does not cause panic. Like warnings from guards and merchants. Kaie's face will be plastered everywhere in the city, each citizen will be sent a letter describing her, and the guards will listen to a small lecture telling who she is and what she can do. Not a single person will be allowed outside their home after dark.".

"Offenders will be given a warning and sent back home. Everyone who lives on a farm or some other settlement will be brought inside the city, but they'll be given an option. Gold will be their reward if they come. Each guard will buddy up into groups of three during patrols, and they can be grouped with their friends as long as they can do their job. You'll send occasional troops of five or so men out into the forest, with orders to bring you back Kaie alive. You'll warn the holds next to you about what's going on and who's causing it. You'll accept any help they offer, but won't beg for it. The holds not in direction contact with The Reach will not be warned, it's not their concern.".

"You'll send a mild and short warning letter to Hammerfell and High Rock. You'll tell them to be on the lookout for Kaie and to kill her. However, you won't offer a reward to them. You'll ask the queen for a few extra men to assist us. If she gives you none, then you'll ask Whiterun and Falkreath. You won't tell them why you need the men, but you'll ask. No warning will be sent to bandit camps, but you will send threats of harboring criminals. You've agreed to send an even harsher warning to The Forsworn. You'll tell them to send those who want to be protected to the city. Those who come will be put in jail, but they'll be released the moment Kaie is killed.".

"You'll also warn The Forsworn that we'll destroy the camp of anyone that's found to assist and/or harbor Kaie. You've already given Aealynn my personal message to Kaie. Those are all the options on the table currently. Sound good to you, or shall we continue this game?". The man taps his fingers on the table, then sighs. "No, it all sounds good. Is there anything else you feel the need to add?". I shake my head and assure him, "The terms are fine. Thank you.". He nods and reaches for the piece of paper. Once it's in his grasp he stands. "I'll carry these orders out tomorrow morning, after we've all had a good night's sleep.". I nod and finish the conversation, "Good night.".

When he's at the door I quickly say, "See if Aealynn is back from delivering that letter yet. If she is, then tell Aealynn I'm done speaking with you and to come get me.". He waves over his shoulder to tell me he's heard. The Breton arrives a few moments later, an odd look on her face. It's like she's bitten into an apple and realized too late that it's mushy and almost rotting. She roughly picks me up without saying a word. I hiss in pain as my back's jostled too much. I put a hand on her collarbone and quickly whisper, "Gently, please.". She nods, but every step she takes seems to be a little harder than required.

I bite back my noises of pain and tell her, "You're going a little fast, and hard. Can you tone it down a little, please?". She nods, but once again it's like she's ignored my wish. When we reach my room she dumps me on my bed and turns to leave. "Aealynn.". She freezes and asks, "What?". Once she's turned around I explain, "I need to send a letter to Faralda.". I swallow and further explain, "I'm preparing for the worse. I'm preparing in case I'm not able to go back to the college. Either because of my death, or any other reason that would hold me permanently. Can you please get me a quill and some paper?". She gives me an odd look, but nods and disappears to go fulfill my request.

When she's gone I relax in bed, but a bit of worry is gnawing at my gut. Where's Kaie? I'd half expected to be carried in on her lying on my bed. I'm thankful she wasn't (how would I have explained that to Aealynn?), but now i'm concerned about where she could possibly be. Did she not get the letter? There's no way in oblivion I could replicate that! That letter was pure gold. What if Kaie didn't like it? What if she's moved on from me? Oh fuck, I don't even want to _imagine_ what I'll do if she's finally gotten over me. I'm brought back to reality by Aealynn returning, supplies to write a letter in her arms. I happily take them and scribble a quick note.

_Faralda, I'm pretty sure I might die. I'm putting you in charge of the college until I return. Show everyone this letter, and don't back down from the people that'll go 'I should be in charge because blah blah blah'. You're the one I trust. Lead the college wisely, I know you will. _I hold the folded up letter to the Breton beside me. "Can you-". She snatches the paper and is gone in an instant. I lean back against my stone bed, close my eyes in order to relax, and sigh in content at the peaceful moment. That's when the door _creaks_ open for a second time. I assume it's Aealynn returning for some reason, so I don't even bother opening my eyes as I speak.

"Did you have trouble with the letter?". A voice far deeper than Aealynn's answers, "Not at all.". I hold back a scream of terror and open my eyes. Kaie is crouched by the door, a crumpled piece of paper in her left hand. As I watch the woman stands up, her right hand reaching over to _click_ the lock shut. Well, looks like my time to perform has come earlier than expected. I smile and whisper, "You came.". Kaie's entire face seems to melt and she admits, "I almost didn't. I thought it was one of your sick jokes, or that you were just lying to me so I'd fall into a trap.". No, there isn't a trap. I'm going to have you meet with me a few times before I set the trap.

I shake my head. "No trap. No lie.". Kaie begins stalking forward as she agrees, "No trap. I checked and made sure of that.". She's halfway to my bed, but she's still hanging back. "Did you mean it?". Not a word. I nod. "All of it.". She awkwardly leaps onto the edge of my bed, mimicking the position she was in as a werewolf. "Aealynn truly crushed your spine?". No, you did. "Yes.". I attempt to move my leg, and only my foot twitches in response. Kaie sees my injury, and a true look of compassion crosses her face. "I'll kill her.". No, you won't. "Thank you.". Kaie begins crawling up towards me, a familiar and alarming look in her eyes. She stops when she's above my legs.

She's beginning to breath heavy as she whispers, "You dream about me. You get wet at the thought of me.". Not at all. If anything, the thought of you causes my ovaries to retreat further inside my body. "Only you. Nobody else.". She crawls up further. Her face is right above mine, her rancid breath washing over me. I decide to take some initiative to get her to fully believe me. I lean up and nibble her ear with my fangs, making sure not to hurt her. Kaie lets out a deep rumbling noise, and begins squirming. I feel disgusted, but hold it in and manage to lick her ear. My stomach can't take any more, so I pull back a little. But I need to keep this going.

I whisper to her, "I woke up wet this morning, just the mere thought of you got me excited.". Another deep rumbling noise from her. "I've been imagining this all day, ever since I sent you that letter.". A sharp pain in my neck nearly causes me to scream, but I somehow manage to hold it back. Kaie's biting my neck in what I'm sure is a 'sexy' way to her, but to me it's just hurtful and uncomfortable. Damn, people actually _like_ this? It's like having my neck chewed on by some wild animal. When Kaie finally releases me I finish by telling her, "Just having you here with me makes me want to-". I lean in, quietly relaying every filthy detail I can imagine to Kaie.

All of this sounds rather stupid to me, but the woman above me seems to love it. She suddenly grabs onto my throat, pushing me down onto the bed fully. Her rough lips crash onto mine, and I instinctively open my jaws. As Kaie's slimy muscle works its way into my mouth her hand comes up to my chest, roughly squeezing my right tit with the grace and delicacy of a drunken warrior. It hurts, but I pretend to whimper in pleasure. However, everything goes down hill when Kaie suddenly pulls back. Her hand is still on my tit, and a thin trail of spit connects our lips. The woman suddenly begins eyeing me, and I think I have a pretty clear idea of what she's thinking.

My thoughts are justified when she whispers, "I want to fuck you.". For a moment I consider allowing it. Then, I'm reminded of someone. A white Khajiit with ultramarine eyes who lives down in the poorer parts of Markarth, and who'll spend the night with anyone for twenty-five gold. She's a harlot who gave up her moral code and beliefs long ago, and I don't think I can do that. No, there's definitely no way I can do that. Kaie begins tugging at my clothes. I'll have to think of an excuse. Fast. If I don't, then Kaie could realize the ploy and all of my planning could be ruined. Or, the woman could end up killing me.

I pull Kaie up to me and begin kissing her, panting between breaths. "Kaie. Kaie, wait.". She stops kissing me and reluctantly pulls back. "I love you, but I don't want to make love. Not yet. Not here. Please, I want it to be special.". A glint comes to her eyes. "Will you let me fuck you in the old way? Before the old gods, and before my future subjects?". Get fucked out in the open in front of people? No way in oblivion. "Yes. I want everyone to see and know who I belong to.". Kaie kisses me again before pulling back. She looks absolutely thrilled and adoring as she whispers, "It's true. You love me.". I nod and agree, "I love you. I always have and I always will. Only you.". Another kiss and grope. That's when the banging on my door begins.


	42. Failed Snares

**Aealynn POV:**

I keep banging on the doors, the Arch-Mage's robes in my arm. The Jarl finally got around to fixing it. He found the robes while recovering Ondolemar's body. His men even found my armor somewhere in the ruins. I don't remember taking it off when I transformed, but I'm not one to question a stroke of good luck. And, if the Khajiit would just open the damned door I could share the good news with her. My fist begins coming down at a rapid pace, refusing the be ignored. "Just a minute!". I sigh and begin tapping my foot. Wait, how is a cripple going to open the door? Whatever she's doing can't be _too_ private, so I go ahead and decide to go in without asking again.

However, the door refuses to open for me. How in oblivion did she lock the door? I didn't think she could even more that far, let alone manage to lock anything. My banging resumes. "Come on, I need in.". A _click_ from inside the room. I shove my way inside and freeze. Something's happened. Something's _definitely_ happened. The woman's bright crimson fur is extremely messed up, and a few tufts are missing around her neck. Even the black spots on her face look like someone's been messing with them. She realizes I'm looking at her face and becomes nervous. One of her black daggers she calls a claw comes up, attempting to fix her fur. While she does that I notice the black stripes on the back of her hands appear wet.

Wet? What in oblivion was she doing? Her patient's robes are ripped downwards, revealing her gray/reddish tits. I reach my hands up and make a motion of fixing my armor to hide my already covered breasts. The mage takes the hint and fixes her own robes. Even the tufts of black fur on her ears are smashed and ruffled looking. What could she have been doing? Was someone molesting her? No, I'd have noticed someone coming in here. Besides, I was only gone for a few minutes. Nobody's fast enough to get in without me noticing. She probably just had a bad dream. I remember why I've come here and show her the robes as I explain, "The Jarl fixed them up. Come on, I'll help you get dressed.".

I'd expected gratitude, but instead her eyes go wide and she begins frantically shaking her head. I scoff. "You can't dress yourself. Stop messing around. I've done it before, it's not important.". She keeps shaking her head, her eyes flickering to the still open door. Huh, shouldn't that have shut by now? All of my paranoia comes crashing back down as I remember the secret love letter she sent Kaie. I made sure to put the letter in the most obscure corner of the woods, but it appears even that wasn't enough to stop the psychotic Forsworn. Oh fuck, _that's_ why the mage looks all ruffled and messy. And, that's why the door hasn't shut.

Well, now I'm in one of the hardest situations ever. I'm almost certain Kaie is behind the door. If I rip it open I'll die, but if I leave she'll go back to fucking the Khajiit. I remember the robes in my arm, and decide to buy myself a little time. I hand the woman the robes and begin assisting her change, and now she doesn't bother arguing. As I help her I come up with a rough plan. I can't transform because Kaie will hear and kill me before it's over, but I can probably draw my sword without her noticing. It's a rusted piece of iron, but it'll be enough to drive through Kaie's heart. Once the mage is back in her normal clothing I draw my blade, carefully keeping a hand over it as I do to drown out noise.

Finally, the sword is free of my scabbard. I nod at the Khajiit and slide over to the door, slowly reaching out and grabbing the side. I count to three, then yank the metal back. Nothing. "What in oblivion are you looking for?". I turn back to the woman and quietly whisper, "Why were you looking at the door?". She looks confused and replies, "You opened it too far and it didn't close.". I put my sword back up and demand, "Why do you look all ruffled like you were having sex?". She shrugs and attempts to cover her actions up. "I toss and turn in my sleep.". I don't believe her, but I decide there's nothing I can do without admitting I looked at her letter. So, I nod and walk away, a plan already forming in my mind.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

When the door's shut I breathe a sigh of relief, and the door creaks open once again. Kaie crawls back inside and locks my door, another grin spreading across her face. While Aealynn was talking to me Kaie managed to slip out without being noticed. I can only thank Julianos and Jyggalag for that small miracle. Kaie would have ripped her fellow Breton to shreds if Aealynn had discovered her, and I'd be forced to continue going along with the plan. Now all I have to worry about is the Forsworn once again crawling onto my bed. She bites down on my neck and I let out a fake groan of pleasure. Kaie pulls back and mumbles, "I lied. I don't want to wait.".

She starts tugging on my robes for a second time, and I quickly grab her hands. "Kaie, please.". She groans and snarls, "_Why_?!". I grope around for an excuse until I find one she might believe. "I took a vow of celibacy when I was a teenager. I swore I'd only fuck someone once we're married.". She looks extremely disappointed and grumbles, "Fine. The wedding better be damned fast.". I nod and promise, "It'll be done before the end of the month. Right after you take over.". That brings me perfectly to my next point, and the next part in my plan to end Kaie's rein of terror and death. "Kaie, I think we need to talk about how you're going to go about taking over The Reach.".

She makes a 'hmm' noise and begins nuzzling my neck. "Kaie. You heard what I said.". She shrugs and defends, "I'm nowhere near your cunt. There's nothing in a celibacy pledge that says you can't have someone rub on you. I just won't touch your cunt.". I sigh and bring my hand up to her head, running my fingers through her Mohawk. The Breton smiles and stops nuzzling my neck. Seems I've found her weakness. I twist my hand so my claws are running through her hair, the tips rubbing against her scalp. A deep sigh comes from the woman and she mumbles, "I love you.". I don't stop my motions of affection as I whisper back, "I love you.".

For a few minutes I allow Kaie to have her moment. A moment where she's loved, safe, and confident. She's a terrible killer, but everyone alive deserves _some_ decent moments in their life. Soon enough the woman on top of me will swing for her crimes. Kaie licks my neck and curses when she gets fur in my mouth. For some reason I'm reminded of my vow to be the one to kill Kaie. Can I still do that? Can I pretend to love her for so long and still be the one to pull the lever that'll send her plummeting to her doom? I don't think I'm able to answer that. It'll be torture to Kaie, and I've already hurt my friend enough. Another thought hits me like a carriage going at full speed.

I'm the reason Kaie's a murderer. If I had killed her when I had the chance, if I'd hunted her down, or if I'd set her straight and made sure she'd never love me. There were so many things I could have done to prevent this. Kaie killed those people to lure me here so she could take her revenge. Everyone who lies dead was murderer because of me. Kaie traps my lips in another kiss, her tongue sliding in and overtaking my mouth. No. That's stupid. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I didn't want any of the victims to die, and it certainly wasn't my fault. If that's true, then why is there a stone in my stomach and a chain around my chest? Kaie grabs one of my tits, roughly groping it like some drunken teenager.

I'll kill Kaie. I'll pull that lever so damned fast her neck breaks before she's even started falling. A hand works its way between the bed and my ass, squeezing the flesh. Eventually the Forsworn pulls back, a gigantic smile of her face. I see an opportunity and whisper, "Please, let's just lie here. We have time to make up for.". She nods and finds us a blanket. Once we're both settled in my bed Kaie gently moves me so I'm lying on my side and facing her. Then, she carefully wraps her arms around me. Her Forsworn armor is poking into me, but I make sure not to complain. Another small kiss, but this time it's much more tame. When we're done kissing I ask, "Can I ask you a question?".

She nods and begins lovingly stroking my back. "How and when did you become a werewolf?". She smiles and begins her story. "I was clever. These goons over in Whiterun needed a few muscles to do some work for them, and I decided to so I could get some more money. One day I noticed one of their warriors, a red-headed one, sneaking into a hidden passage. I followed her, and saw her praying at a weird shrine. She even cut open her wrist and sprayed some blood everywhere. I left, and came back when I was certain she was gone. I didn't really know what the place was or what was going on, but there was some blood in a basin. I suppose that's where the majority of her blood went.".

"I gathered a vial of it, but still didn't know what was going on. That's when I decided to follow the red-head. That night she went out 'hunting'.". I fill in, "She transformed and you saw her.". Kaie nods and continues, "I knew what the blood was, and rushed back to the secret room. I had to break the door down, but it worked. Once I was inside I didn't know what to do with the blood. However, I knew I needed to act fast. I cut open my own hand and rubbed the blood in, sprayed some on my skin, and drank some. I'm not sure which one worked, but eventually I transformed. I couldn't control myself, and I ended up killing and eating at least ten guards.".

"The warriors were far from pleased with what I'd done. They chased me away. I guess that's not too bad. All they have is a crappy upside down boat, and I have you.". I lean in and allow her to kiss me, but when we pull back I ask, "Did the warriors call themselves 'The Companions'?". She nods. Well, I'll be damned. The Companions are werewolves. Well, at least Aela is. I don't know another red-headed woman besides her and Ysolda, and I _know_ Ysolda isn't going to turn into a snarling wolf. Kaie suddenly yawns and tells me, "I need to leave.". I nod and kiss her one last time. "I love you.". She kisses my forehead, "I love you too.". Then, she's gone. And I'm left here, my legs twisted and useless. It's almost funny how life fucks us over. Almost.


	43. A Fool's Errand

I down my mug of chilled orange juice, bags already beginning to form underneath my eyes. The Jarl of Markarth sits across the table from me. The concerned look on his face makes me nervous. "What did she say about her plan?". I shrug and bitterly snarl, "She was more interested in getting in my pants than she was taking over The Reach. I kept telling her we needed to talk about how to get her on your throne, and she kept sucking my neck! She'd make a damned terrible queen if all she can keep her mind on is fucking her captive.". The man shrugs and assures me, "We've had many kings like that, and we'll have another if The Stormcloaks ever come to power. Now, what's your next move? Do you intend to give your cunt to this monster?".

I shake my head in revulsion. "No. Absolutely not. Never. She's a murderer, and she'd probably end up killing me in the coupling. I also don't want her to get what she wants. That'll only encourage her.". The man across from me adjust his position in his chair and offers, "I can let you arrange another meeting. Do you think that would help?". I nod and he screams for a guard to arrive. When the woman does he commands, "Bring me some paper and a quill. Quickly!". She nods and disappears in a flash, reappearing almost instantly. The supplies are in her arms, and she quickly hands them over before leaving.

I snatch the paper and quill up, instantly starting my new letter. _Kaie, my sweetest wolf. I love you. I adore you. Your beautiful soul and gorgeous body have me in awe. I need to see you again, but I fear the Jarl is growing suspicious. We need to meet in secret. Smuggle a note back to me and give me an area in the woods where you'd like to meet. I don't care where, but it needs to be soon. I don't think I can go without seeing your face. Just promise me when we finally see one another again that you'll finally tell me your plan to overthrow the city. I don't think I can live under the tyranny of the Nords any longer. Quite a few of them have been bugging me to take a wife._

I consider what to say, choosing my words carefully._ Please, come save me. Just set up another meeting and tell me what I need to get your plan started. I don't think I can take another day of all these idiots chattering at one another. And, the sooner you take over the sooner we can get married. The second I'm hitched my vow of celibacy ends. I think you can figure the rest out. In case you can't, just imagine what it'll feel like to have me writhing beneath you. Sincerely, your waiting maid. _I hand the Jarl the letter and tell him, "I want to meet her within a few nights, so get this to her as soon as you can. Send a guard to do it.". He nods and stands, getting away as quickly as he can. I lean back in my chair and sigh. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm woken up by someone gently tapping at my door. I struggle awake and mumble, "Come in.". I half expect Kaie to come crawling in, but instead Aealynn slowly struts inside. For some reason I'm actually happier to see her than I would be with Kaie. The woman clears her throat and closes the door, awkwardly shifting on her feet. "Hey, I need to talk to you.". I nod and scoot over a little. My friend sits down beside me and instantly questions, "You know not to do anything stupid, right?". I chuckle and tell her, "Usually.". She still doesn't look convinced and continues, "You know how dangerous werewolves are, right? And, you know they tend to eat people after they've fucked them? Right?".

I nod and something clicks in my mind. Aealynn read my letter. Aealynn read my _private_ letter to Kaie. And, I can't call her on it in case I'm wrong. So, I go ahead and tell her, "Yes. I know how dangerous werewolves are. I also know how powerful gargoyles are, and that a gargoyle would win in a fight.". Aealynn seems a little surprised and agrees, "A gargoyle would win in a fight, but let's hope it never comes to a battle purely between Kaie and me.". She opens her mouth to say something, but a knock on the door interrupts us. A courier opens the door and announces, "Letter from someone who didn't disclose their name.".

I wave the woman over and she hands me the letter. I instinctively turn away from Aealynn. I definitely don't want her to see what Kaie's said in response to my latest letter. _Oh my sweet love, I knew you'd change your mind. I'd like to meet you in my lair. That's where I was taking you when that harlot and bumbling idiot dared to stop me. Don't worry, I have a plan on how we can get out unseen this time. Come to the stables in the middle of the night. The horses shall be slaughtered and the people detained. Tap three times on the door, and I'll come outside. I'll change into my werewolf form and you can ride me back to my home. We can talk there._

There's an odd stain on the paper, but I ignore it and keep reading._ I'll get you some food, and I'll hunt on the way back. My lair has plenty of water and shelter. You can stay there for as many days as you want. With me. I'm afraid I can't say any more. Even now I think I've given away too much information. Oh well, woe be to the fool who steals this letter and dares to try to trick me. Now, just one last thought for you. Maybe you can spend some more time with me. Then, you might even see how silly your vow of celibacy is. Imagine it, making love beneath the light of the moon. The gentle light reflecting off our skin. Rather romantic, don't you think? I certainly do. Your bravest future lover and faithful wife, Kaie. _I put my letter down and tell Aealynn, "Pick me up. I have a date.".

* * *

The Breton puts me down beside the stable's door and asks, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?". I shake my head and promise, "I'll be safe. Trust me, it'll be fine.". She looks skeptical and questions, "Are you _sure_ you're going to be okay and safe?". I nod and she slowly walks away, but I have the feeling that she's not gone. So, I wait a few more moments before going into action. I want to make sure Aealynn's gone before I knock on the door. She _doesn't_ need to see what's going to happen, and I _don't_ want her following us. That would end in disaster for everyone involved. When I knock on the door a deep growl greets me, and the door slowly swings open and a furry face greets me.

Kaie uses her gigantic nose to push me all the way to the ground, her rough tongue scrapping my face as she licks me. Damn, licking me when she's a human is one thing, but this is just _wrong_. I grab her head and pull her back. "Come on, we need to get going before someone notices us.". She nods and grabs me by the back of the robes, awkwardly flipping me onto her back. I grab her neck and the monster lets out a deep growl before speeding off. My legs are useless, but I manage to hang on with just my arms. Thank the gods. As we speed along I desperately look around the area, looking for landmarks I can remember.

It's almost completely pointless, but I manage to make out an odd tree that's bent over. It's not much, and I doubt it'll be any use. But it's better than nothing. Kaie suddenly begins panting and heaving, her legs scrabbling against the earth to gain more speed. I look ahead of us and see a gigantic mountain looming, a sheer cliff face standing straight above us. The werewolf snarls and pounces on the ground, flinging herself into the air. Her claws sink into the stone and she starts clambering up the cliff. I feel my legs leave their resting place and hang below me. My arms are wrapped around Kaie's neck, and the extra weight of my useless limbs causes her to choke.

I loosen my grip a tiny amount and weakly apologize, adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins. I could die. I could _easily_ die here. If my hands slip, Kaie gets tired, or a strong gust of wind comes along, then I'm dead. A werewolf could survive a fall from this height. A Khajiit mage would only make a nice stain. However, I end up not having to worry about it. We reach the top without incident, Kaie leaping over the edge and shaking herself off. I hiss in pain as she shakes, but the woman doesn't stop until it suits her. As she resumes walking I take a deep breath, the air around me thinner than normal. Damn, how long were we climbing?

It doesn't matter, it's good for me. I'll just tell the Jarl it's the biggest and steepest mountain in The Reach. That is, if we're even in The Reach anymore. I can only pray we are, or else my plan might end up failing. Kaie suddenly stops and I quickly look around to see where we are. Fuck, it's clear she intends to try to fuck me. The grotto is lush and thick, but the small clearing we're in allows the moonlight to shine down on us. The small pound in the middle is home to multiple fish, each of them occasionally coming up to the surface. Kaie drops me on the ground by the pond and lies down beside me, her big eyes looking at me. She licks her black lips, her ivory teeth revealed.

I reach out and run my ebony claws through her fur. The smokey grey pelt parts beneath my claws, my fingers rubbing against the thick muscles beneath. Kaie lifts her head, and I'm reminded of how big this woman is. She could probably eat my entire body and still have room for more. Oddly that's not a comforting thought. I remind myself why I'm here and begin, "We really need to talk about what your next move is.". She nods and rumbles, "Yes.". I realize I'm going to have to do most of the talking for both of us. My 'friend' is able to grumble a few words, but there's no way she's going to be able to hold an intelligent conversation. I sigh and begin.

"We need to get you into Markarth. I have a plan.". She nods. "I'll kill the Jarl in a week or two. A giant funeral will be held, and I'll lead it as his 'best friend'. I'll give a speech mourning him, then play 'Tale of the Tongues'.". I see her eyes narrow at the name of the song that sent the guards down on her people. "That's when you attack. Bring as many Forsworn as you can. How many do you have? Shake your head for less than a hundred, nod for one hundred to three hundred, bark for five hundred, and howl for more than five hundred.". I feel my blood run cold when Kaie lets out a howl. I swallow and whimper, "Shake your head for five to six hundred, nod for six hundred to seven hundred, bark for seven hundred to nine hundred, and howl for over nine hundred.".

I almost piss when she howls again. "Bark for a thousand to one thousand and one hundred. Howl for one thousand and one hundred or more.". A bark. Thank the gods for that small miracle. Actually, no. FUCK the gods! What deity gives Kaie a thousand Forsworn?! We're going to need help from the damned queen herself, or else we're all screwed! I realize I've been quiet for too long. "Attack with all your power. Kill the citizens, guards, and everyone else. Spare me. Can you do that?". She nods and leans over, her rough tongue ruining my cheek's fur. I weakly smile and Kaie stands up on all fours, towering over me. That's when we hear someone crashing through the woods.


	44. The Hidden Grotto

**Aealynn POV:**

I curse as I tumble down the steep incline, barely able to stop myself. As I shakily stand I once again curse, but this time it's at whatever made this mountain. The sheer cliff face I had to climb was bad enough, and this tumble just made everything worse. I draw my rusted sword and wait for Kaie to come running at me. When she doesn't I start to grow suspicious. I crouch down and begin shimmying through the underbrush. It takes me a few minutes, but eventually I come across the clearing where Kaie and the Khajiit are. The mage is underneath the werewolf, and the beast is looking off into the woods a little to my right. The Arch-Mage grabs the wolf's face and brings it back around so it's focusing on her.

"Kaie. It's nothing. Just a rabbit or something.". The werewolf snorts and goes back to looking in the woods. The woman beneath the monster lets out a sigh and says, "Okay. But if you go off into the woods it'll take us longer to come up with a plan. If we don't have a plan we'll have to wait longer to get married. You know _exactly_ what else that puts off.". I don't know what it puts off, but the werewolf obviously does. She turns back and shakes her head, then rumbles out a deep, "Fine.". My supposed 'friend' strokes the beast's fur and leans in, her arms wrapping around Kaie in a sort of hug as she whispers, "Thank you.".

At least the grotto is quiet enough I can hear their conversation. The only interference is the bubbling stream a few feet away from them, and it's _just_ quiet enough I can hear the Khajiit's voice over it. "When do you want the attack to commence? Within the month?". Kaie nods her gigantic head. "Good. Can you have it ready by the end of the week?". She nods again and the mage continues, "I'll kill the Jarl tomorrow. It'll take a while for us to get the funeral preparations in place, and the death will be kept a secret until everything's ready. But trust me, the man shall lie dead before the sun sets in two days. He'll never know what hit him. I'll slip a bit of poison in his drink, or slit his throat when he's alone.".

"Either way, he'll die. Get your troops ready, mobilized, and in a safe place. Come on, get up and I'll get the map out.". The werewolf backs up and sits down, sniffing at the Kahjiit as she digs her map out of her pocket. I can't see where she's pointing, but she sticks her finger at a certain area and announces, "Hide your troops there. I'll tell the guards not to patrol there because it's useless, I'll warn the citizens of bears, and the locals never go there anyway. Have all of them in one place, we can't handle deceit at a time like this. If word of this gets back to anyone of importance, then we're royally fucked. Understand?".

Kaie nods and the woman folds up her map. "Good. Now take me back.". The werewolf shakes her head and suddenly raises one of her gigantic clawed hands, placing it on the Khajiit's chest. All the mage can do is mumble, "No.". Before she's pushed down. The werewolf lets out a deep growl and snarls, "Fuck. Me.". The Arch-Mage shakes her head and begins wiggling her way out from underneath the werewolf. But her legs are useless, so all she can do is sigh and grow still. "Kaie. _Please_. I took a vow of celibacy. I _can't_ have sex with anyone without being married first!". A deep and grumbling laugh from the werewolf, then Kaie suddenly stops. It seems to hurt her and take all her willpower, but she manages to snarl a small sentence.

"You can. You _will_.". The Khajiit raises a hand and starts pushing on her 'love'. "_Kaie_. Listen to me! I know a thousand different spells that could hurt you. I love you, and I don't _want_ that. Just get off. I'll forget about all of this. It'll be like it never happened.". Another grumbling laugh. "No. You will.". The werewolf nuzzles the Khajiit's throat and lets out a growl deep enough I can feel it vibrating through the earth. "_Mine_.". The Khajiit raises her hand, flames flickering across her fingertips. "Get off of me, or you'll force my hand!". The werewolf leans back a little, cocks her head, and makes her choice.

She headbutts the woman in the chest and uses one of her gigantic hands to grab the Khajiit's wrists, pinning both of the Khajiit's hands above her head. The mage is strong and powerful, but briefly stunned. That little bit of stunning is all Kaie needs. But I'm here, so there's no way in oblivion I'm going to let her get it. My sword is already out and I'm running. An idiot would howl and make noise as they go, but I'm smarter than that. I'm not as stealthy as I could possibly be, but speed is the main thing here. I reach the woman within a few seconds. Just as she's getting ready to rip the Khajiit's clothes off. Without a single shout I leap, my sword coming down in a graceful arch.

It's a killing blow, but it's ruined when Kaie shifts slightly to the right. Instead of splitting her skull it digs into the meat of her shoulder, lodging itself into her bone. The werewolf roars and begins bucking, successfully kicking me in the stomach. I grunt and hobble a little to the side, holding my now throbbing middle. The werewolf lets out a roar and begins running away, obviously unaware that there's only one person's after her. That is, until she stops and slowly turns around. Her lips curl back and she lets out a tremendous roar of anger. As she begins pounding towards me I crouch down, preparing to turn into my gargoyle form and kick Kaie's ass.

That's when I feel my leg being kicked out from under me, and my face gets cozy with the ground. I curse and begin pushing myself up, but the Khajiit manages to somehow roll on top of me. I'm not sure what I expect, but it's not what happens. The mage holds me down and turns to her 'love'. "Kaie! Continue the plan! Run, I'll hold her down! Don't let this stop us, please!". She whispers, "I love you.". The werewolf was charging at us, but scrabbles to a halt and gives us a confused look. Then, she seems to realize the luxury she has. Running. Kaie turns around and bounds away, halting at the last second before she disappears into the woods. She lets out one howl of rage before finally disappearing, my sword still in her shoulder.

The Khajiit weakly pushes herself off of me and begs, "Don't go after her.". For a minute I'm too stunned to even move. This is the same woman who's going to kill the Jarl and help put Kaie into power, yet here she is allowing me a chance to run after her 'love'. She's begged me not to, but doesn't have any hold over me. Then, I realize what's going on and demand, "What in oblivion is going on here?!". She huffs and puffs as she pushes herself up, still unable to use her legs. "I suppose I have some serious explaining to do. You deserve to know the truth.". I nod and she motions for me to move her near the small pond.

I drag her over and she motions for me to take a seat beside her. I slowly sit down, still wary. The woman takes a deep breath before beginning. I notice she speaks in a quiet voice, as if she's afraid Kaie will still hear us. Smart. You can never be too careful. "I don't love Kaie. I just need her to think I do. If what she says can be believed she has over a thousand Forsworn soldiers working for her.". The mage scoffs and doubts, "I don't even know if there are that many Forsworn, but Kaie doesn't have a reason to lie to me. I tricked her into thinking I'm on her side because I can't let the murders continue, and now I'm afraid that all the citizens of Markarth are in danger.".

"I'm not going to assassinate the Jarl. I'm going to make a deal with him, and he'll _pretend_ to die. We'll hold a giant funeral, and I'll dress up the local whore to look like me. While she's giving the speech about how great the Jarl was, I'll lead a gigantic group of soldiers to attack Kaie. I'll need help from everyone. You, the Jarl's men, the Imperials, the Companions, everyone from the college, the citizens, every single hold in Skyrim, and anyone else who's willing to fight. If Kaie truly has a thousand men, then the battle will last for days. I'll keep myself hidden until then, and Kaie will obviously be too busy with the fight to seek me out.".

"We can't let any of the Forsworn escape. When the battle looks grim I'll ride out and face Kaie. She deserves to die by my hand. I'll be the one to kill her. That is, if the Jarl allows it. I'm assuming he will. It'll be hard for me to ride without my legs, but I'll find a way. And, all I need is one quick shot of magic at Kaie to end her rein. I _won't_ make the mistake of firing another ice spike. When the Forsworn see their leader die they'll lose heart, and our soldiers will move in for the kill. When they're all dead we'll claim victory. We'll take prisoners and such, but as I've said before none of them can escape. This will be a new era. Figuratively.".

"Where the people of The Reach no longer have to fear the roads, supplies get where they need to go on time, and more people can feel like they could safely visit The Reach. All I need is for my plan to work. Please, just believe me. I know it's hard to understand, but this is all for the better. You've read the notes I've sent, you can't really believe those. Can you? No, you're much too smart. I lied in all of those to appease Kaie and trick her into loving me again. Do you understand why I've done all this?". I nod as she whispers, "Can you help me? I'll need your gargoyle form if we're going to win this.". I don't answer. I just stand and pick her up, my feet already turning towards Markarth.

* * *

**Note: This will be the last chapter for a short while. For a seven to ten day period I'll be completely busy and unable to post. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it'll have to be suffered through. When I come back I might MIGHT reopen 'A New Order'. I handle three stories better than I could have imagined, but it'll ultimately depend on when and how A Life Across the Ages will end (I'll be seeing about that shortly). Thank you all for reading, now just hang on for a short while. Trust me, I'll be back before you know it.**


	45. The Coming Storm

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Aealynn has no trouble finding the Jarl, but she doesn't leave once the room is secure. I sigh. I suppose she deserves to hear what I'm going to say, and it's not like I have much else to hide. The man across from me looks uncomfortable at having the woman in the room, but doesn't try to fight it. Instead, he just motions for me to talk. "Kaie claims to have a thousand or so Forsworn. I've told them to gather in a certain place (I'll show you on the map later), and I plan on having our troops attack there once the enemy is fully gathered. We need _everyone_ to fight. Every man, woman, guard, animal, and child needs to battle! Send messages begging everyone for help, and I'll send letters to all of my allies likewise begging for help.".

"Everyone will be needed. Prepare the city for siege, have everyone on edge to fight, and don't allow any possible spy out of the guards' sights. Can you do that for me?". He chews his lips as he considers my words, then stops and asks, "Is there any possible way we can defeat this insane murderer without going and begging my fellow Jarls for their assistance?". I shake my head and desperately try to make him understand, "There's not a snowball's chance in oblivion that we'll be able to do this without any help. Kaie is too clever to face us alone, and she's been building her strength up for too long.".

The man sighs and rubs his temples, but nods and announces, "Very well. Will you be able to walk when the fight begins? Having a powerful mage out of the battlefield would help.". I shake my head, but assure him, "I'll be the one to slay Kaie. When the battle looks as good as won send me out. I'll claim to have terms of surrender, then reveal myself when I'm close to her. I'll use her distraction to strike and kill her. Kaie's death will cause her troops to be terrified and uncertain. It'll only be a matter of time before your men crush them.". He nods and stands. "I'll send those letters you advised. I suggest you do the same before it's too late.".

I nod as the man leaves, then turn to Aealynn and ask, "Could you-". She leaves before I can finish. By now I can understand her actions, I've already asked her to get me writing supplies roughly three times. She returns with what I need and sits down across from me, filling the space the Jarl once was. I thank her and pick up a quill, trying to decide what to send to my allies. It takes a few minutes, but eventually I figure something out. It's not very personal, but it doesn't have to be. All I need is a short paragraph or so to convince my friends to fight with me. If I'm lucky they'll all agree without much hesitation. However, given my track record I doubt that luck is going to be on my side.

I start each greeting differently, but the middle is the same. _As your companion and friend, I beg you to come to The Reach. I can't reveal too many details about what's going on, but rest assured that it's dire. The fate of the people, civilization, and culture of the people of The Reach is hanging by a thread. A large invasion is coming to lay siege and ruin to the city. We need all the help we can get, and I know I can count of you. Gather as many people as you can, all the weapons you have, and any supplies that could be considered helpful for after the fighting is over. I know I'm asking a lot on such short notice, but we need your assistance. Please, I'm begging you. Help us now, or we may not survive until the end of the week._

I write my name at the end of each of them, then hand all of them to Aealynn. "Send those on the fastest birds.". She nods and disappears, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Now all I can do is stew in my own mind. One question keeps invading my consciousness, refusing to die down and give me some peace. Should I fight? I've already decided I want to kill Kaie near the end of the battle, but should I do more than that? I still can't use my legs properly (although I did manage to weakly twitch one earlier), but I'm certain I could find a horse willing to carry a crippled rider.

And, by 'willing' I mean 'it won't buck someone who can't kick it'. However, there's another problem beside the horse. If I use magic I'll be heavily targeted. And, I'm certain Kaie would be able to tell it was me. She always watched intently whenever I'd cast a spell in front of her, and by now she's probably picked up on what I look like whenever I use my magic. But using a weapon would be a death sentence. I'm not specifically trained to use any sort of weapon, and going into a major battle without knowledge is the stupidest move imaginable. Maybe Aealynn could come with me. She seems to be able to handle herself in a fight, and I don't see why she would be against the idea of fighting beside me.

I nod and make my decision. I'll fight with a weapon, but I'll stick close to Aealynn. I'll also need to get some armor. I'm not a warrior, but I'll need something to stop a stray arrow or knife from ending my life. And, it'll hide my identity. Kaie has proven to me that she's an idiot, but even she would realize something is wrong if the woman that 'loves' her starts fighting against her. Aealynn returns, her hands empty. "I sent the letters like you asked. Anything else we need to do to prepare?". I nod and tell her, "Please, pick me up. I have a plan.". She nods and heaves me into her arms, already walking out the door.

I give the Breton directions on where to go, and soon enough we're at the stables. Aealynn slowly puts me down and asks, "What now?". I motion at the door and tell her, "Knock and see if they're home.". Kaie claimed she would knock the owners of the stables out, but they're surely awake by now. And, from the looks of it Kaie didn't end up killing their horses. Or they got new ones. I honestly don't care at the moment. However, it ends up I don't have to worry about it. A man opens the door and mumbles, "What?". Aealynn steps back and motions at me. The owner of the stable seems a little suspicious, but steps outside and repeats, "What?".

I manage to shift a little on the ground and question, "Do you have a horse that doesn't need someone to kick it in order to be led? One that could follow vocal commands, or make due with only the reins being used?". He eyes me and simplifies, "One that a cripple could use?". I nod and he tells me, "Maybe. The mare over there can make due with only the reins, but she refuses to go up a mountain without being kicked. Could that work for you?". I take a moment to think about it. The place where Kaie's men are going to be stationed is protected by a mountain, and there isn't another way to reach it. However, I could probably just tie my horse to Aealynn's.

I nod at the man and tell him, "I'll take it.". As an afterthought I add, "And, one for my companion here.". He nods and I hand over some gold. The stable owner quickly brings the horse over to me, then goes back inside. Aealynn heaves me up and onto the steed, then clambers onto her own. Once we're both seated she asks, "What now?". I sigh and tell her, "I suppose we should go check out the spot where Kaie and her men are waiting. We'll just have to be careful and not get spotted.". The Breton nods and begins riding away. I quickly snap my mare's reins. She snorts at the treatment, but begins trotting forward. Thank the gods for _that_. I don't even want to imagine what I'd have to do if my horse decided not to listen to me.

It turns out I find out what soon enough. My horse reaches the mountain and stops, kicking the ground and snorting. I sigh and call to Aealynn, "I'm stuck.". She turns her steed around and lets out a small chuckle at my situation, then comes back to me. She quickly grabs my reins and ties them to her steed's saddle, then resumes her climb up the mountain. My mare seems less than thrilled about the entire situation, but follows Aealynn. All I can do is hold on to her, my legs still useless. I manage to slightly clench them so I don't go sliding back on the saddle, and that's about it.

The trail upwards is difficult to maneuver, so I make a mental note to tell the Jarl not to attack from this side. His men would struggle to get up, and the sheer noise of troops trying to climb this mountain would tip off Kaie and her men on what's going on. Not to mention Kaie would have the high ground, and it's easier to attack going down a mountain than going up. It takes Aealynn an hour or two, but eventually we reach the top of the mountain. Now we're standing at the lip of a naturally formed basin, and the sight before us is terrifying. Hundreds of unorganized tents are huddled near the lake in the center, and even more fires are burning. From here I can smell the stench of shit, unwashed human bodies, animals, and burning meat.

The scent of an encamped army. The scent of war. And, that's only the fighting forces. A small area is set away from the others. The tents are smaller, not as many fires are going, and I have a decent idea who's there. The children, crippled, wounded, and those unable to fight. Kaie set them away from the others. Smart. I see something move near the back, and my attention is directed to where the main troops that aren't infantry are located. I nearly piss my pants at the sight of the strength Kaie has managed to gather. If we don't get help, then we may as well kill ourselves.

A gigantic line of horses are tied up, and all of them are fighting and eager to be freed. Beside them are twenty or so mammoths. All of the beasts are thin and look sick, but even a sick mammoth could kill a good amount of enemy troops. Beside the mammoths are chariots, each with a crossbow mounted to the front. The horses pulling them are larger than the normal steeds, and it's clear the beasts are strong. How else could they pull a chariot up and down a mountain? However, the most worrying sight is pinned up beside the mammoths. At least a hundred wolves are snarling and snapping at one another, all of them ready to fight. Primitive armor is adorning each animal (mammoth, horses, wolves, etc.).

It's not much, but it'll protect from arrows and some blows. And, a warrior can't do much if twenty wolves attack him. I swallow and start to whisper something to Aealynn, but a gasp stops us. I flip to one side and see Kaie standing ten feet away from us, a gigantic smile spreading across her face. She looks ready to cry as she whispers, "You came. You really came.". Aealynn shifts in her saddle to grab her weapon, and her movement catches Kaie's attention. The werewolf looks at her fellow Breton and smiles, but talks to me when she says, "And you brought a snack.". Well, looks like the plan's changed.

* * *

**Note: I'm back and ready to resume where I left off. After careful consideration, I've decided to put off on reopening 'A New Order' early (it'll be reopened after A Life Across the Ages ends). But that's not the important part. I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for your patience and understanding. You're all wonderful. Now, onto another matter. I _do_ want to make a third story. My ideas might be tweaked a little, but I'm still willing to listen to any ideas from anyone else. Now, I'll be reusing a few (two) females from my other stories. The stories won't be connected in any way, so don't worry about that. Now, onto the choices!**

**1\. The Last Dragon. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/Ria. Dragon hunting has become the new fad in Skyrim. Groups of warriors will team together, sneak into a dragon's lair, and trap the beast somehow. The creature hardly ever gets to fight back, and its body is almost always stuffed and used as a trophy. The consequences are dire. Dragons begin attacking cities nonstop, anger fueling them to kill anyone they can. A long and violent 'war' begins, and the dragons end up losing. At first the Dragonborn was all for the dragon killings. She assumed the warriors were killing dragons who deserved it (ones that had attacked villages or destroyed something), then she discovered the truth.**

**During the last battle of the 'war' the Dragonborn gathers her sword and shield, then climbs onto Paarthurnax's back. Every dragon attacks Whiterun, and almost all of them fall. Even Paarthurnax is defeated. The Dragonborn is forced to absorb their souls, and nearly meets her demise at Irileth's blade. However, Odahviing manages to grab her and flee. Now the two live as fugitives, hiding in the wilds and praying that another dragon survived the battle. Their prayers aren't answered, but someone else gets theirs. Ria wants to prove herself a mighty warrior to The Companions (she recently failed her quest), and killing the last surviving dragon seems perfect. So, she packs her bags and sets out for the road, never expecting the adventure to come.**

**2\. The Green Midnight. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/ Ysolda. Ysolda's fallen for the Dovahkiin. A woman renown across Skyrim for her bravery, strength, and intelligence. One day the woman is traveling through Whiterun, and Ysolda gets the chance to meet her idol. The woman is surprisingly kind, and asks Ysolda a few questions. The Nord is reluctant, but tells the Khajiit how she wants to become a merchant. The Dovahkiin suddenly excuses herself for the night, and Ysolda fears she's blown her own chance at talking to the heartthrob of Skyrim. However, the next morning she's awoken by the Khajiit knocking on her door, a mammoth's tusk under her arm.**

**Ysolda is completely in love, and the Khajiit returns the feelings. An Amulte of Mara hanging between the Dovahkiin's breast seals the deal. However, a night before their wedding the Dovahkiin is called upon by the Jarl of Morthal. She promises Ysolda she'll return in two days, then disappears to do as her duty compels her. Two days pass. Then, a week. A month. A year. By now Ysolda's mourning her deceased love, and all of Skyrim has silently agreed to stop talking about the dead Dovahkiin. Ysolda's just starting to move on when someone knocks on her door in the middle of the night. The Khajiit she finds outside has fangs as sharp as daggers, fur as white as snow, and a strange hunger in her eyes.**

**3\. The Name of the Prey. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/Aela the Huntress. The blood ceremony goes terribly wrong. The Khajiit goes absolutely crazy, and lashes out at anyone. Dead guards, citizens, and animals litter the streets of Whiterun before the night is over. Skjor and Aela are as close as can be, but when Kodlak demands answers one of them gets thrown under the bus. And, that someone happens to be Aela. Skjor claims he went to stop the ceremony, but Aela wouldn't listen and went through with it. Kodlak believes the lie, and makes Aela responsible for finding the Khajiit and bringing her back. ****Finding the woman is hard enough, and something concerning happens. The Khajiit has been missing for a week when Aela finds her, and the woman doesn't appear to be changing back anytime soon.**

**Aela is forced to sneak the werewolf back into the city and present her to Kodlak. When they're finally back they get their punishment. Exile from The Companions, and the hefty fine imposed by the Jarl for all the deaths. Aela pays for the fees and storms out of the city, a werewolf trailing after her. The Nord attempts to scare her fellow away, but it doesn't work. Aela goes off into the wilderness to throw a tantrum, and eventually she lets all her anger boil over. ****She transforms, and with the feral werewolf leading her she attacks Falkreath. The two eventually come out of their werewolf forms, and silently agree to stick together. However, another problem arises. A bounty is put out on their heads. One that's answered by a familiar group of warriors.**

**4\. The Whispering Elf. Skyrim. Female Altmer/Astrid. Astrid was a little more wary about accepting the deal offered to her, so she decided to make _sure_ the newest assassin was eliminated. Instead of being attacked by Commander Maro's guards, Maro uses a poisoned arrow to simply knock the elf out without telling her his plan. The agreed upon deal was he would contain the Altmer, then allow Astrid to do the killing. Once Maro has the elf in a cell he opens the door and allows Astrid to go inside. It's a simple trap, and Astrid's so hungry for the elf's death that she falls for it. Maro slams the door, gloats about how he's going to destroy the sanctuary, and rushes away to burn down the sanctuary.**

**None survive. Not even the Night Mother's corpse makes it through. During the destruction of the Brotherhood our Altmer assassin and Astrid manage to escape. Upon seeing the destruction Maro caused, Astrid decides to let the Altmer live. For now. At least until the emperor and Maro lie dead. As the two begin hunting beside one another something happens. Astrid becomes conflicted. The elf is still loyal to the Brotherhood and Astrid. She's even ready to die for Astrid if the need should arise. And, Astrid finds her blade itching to kill someone who isn't the Altmer. An interesting urge, but only time can tell if it'll last.**

**5\. The Lost Madness. Oblivion. Female Khajiit/Cutter. Cutter's always been fascinated with blades even since she arrived in Crucible, but nobody wants to buy them from her. The only person who ever visits her shop is Brithaur, and that's only so he can steal from her when he thinks she isn't looking. Then, a new arrival of the islands comes inside. She's undeterred by the blood on the floor, the sweltering heat of the shop, or the crazed look in Cutter's eyes. Even when the Bosmer runs a knife along her visitor's throat and whispers about testing the weapons herself. All the Khajiit does is hand over some gold and ask for her sword to be sharpened.**

**Cutter instantly does the request, but gets to thinking as she does. The Khajiit is her only customer, and she seems strong enough. So, Cutter hands her a list of supplies to create madness ore weapons and armor, then sends her on her way. The Khajiit returns a few days latter, battered, bruised, and with hardly any ore. Cutter takes it upon herself to do what any insane armorer would do. She tells the Khajiit to lean down, then clambers onto her back and commands 'giddy up'. The new arrival sighs and allows it, taking her new companion along on her adventure of madness. But it appears Cutter has something _more_ in mind. At least, her blades do.**

**Again, always open to new ideas or suggestions. Thank you all. - TheKhajiitWarrior**


	46. A Clever Ruse

I nudge my horse forward and whisper, "Kaie.". The woman launches herself at me, my horse spooking and rearing. However, Kaie doesn't pay the beast the slightest attention as she attacks. Her arms wrap around me and her lips lock against mine, the Forsworn's tongue wiggling into my mouth. Aealynn urges her horse to us, her hand still twitching above her weapon. Kaie has her eyes closed, so she doesn't see me wave at Aealynn. My wave isn't exactly clear, but my companion gets the idea and doesn't attack. Killing Kaie now would be the worst possible thing. Her men would either attack the city or disappear, and _both_ of those would work against us. If they disappear The Reach is still going to be plagued by The Forsworn.

If they attack before help comes, then there won't even _be_ a Markarth by the time reinforcements show up to help us. My 'love' suddenly pulls back and slides back to the ground. The werewolf turns to Aealynn and lets out a deep growl, already crouching down to transform. I instantly go into action and snap my horse's reins, my mare reluctantly separating the two. Kaie stands back up and snarls, "What are you doing?!". I swallow and attempt to patch things up. "Aealynn has seen the error of her ways and revoked the Nords way of life! I showed her the history of The Reach, and she's finally come to her senses!".

Kaie looks suspicious, but doesn't instantly attack. Instead, she looks at me and asks, "How can I be sure?". I swallow again and try to keep her busy by explaining, "Aealynn wishes to fight with you. She was the one who convinced me to come to you earlier than planned. She even guarded me on the road. Aealynn kept your queen,". I see Kaie give me an odd look and rephrase, "or concubine, whichever you prefer, safe on the road. Now she's willing to fight for you. Please, I managed to set her straight. Don't you believe in second chances?". She still doesn't look convinced. "Come on, you gave _me_ a second chance, and everything turned out perfectly fine. Didn't it?".

The woman nods, but she's still looking at Aealynn like she's a rabid dog. Thankfully, Aealynn's picked up on my plan and apparently decides to help me out. She rides a little closer to Kaie (the woman slowly backing up as she does) and begs, "Please, allow me the honor of fighting beside you. I was a fool before, but your beautiful wife has pointed me in the right direction. I'm tired of living with the boot of the Nords stepping on my throat. You're the one who can stop that, and I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back to make that happen!". She bows a little atop her horse and whispers, "Please, allow me to fight beside you.". It seems she's completely overdone it.

However, it easily appeases Kaie. My 'love' nods and announces, "You can fight with my men, just don't try to fight by me. I have bodyguards for that.". Aealynn nods and I snap my mare's reins, forcing her beside Kaie. I lean down and take the Forsworn's arm as I whisper, "Shouldn't we be getting back down to the camp? I'm certain they miss their leader, and Aealynn and I would like to spend some time with you.". Kaie eyes her fellow Breton and asks, "Must she come? I'd prefer it be just me and you.". I nod and explain, "Aealynn is still a little intimidated about being around so many of her fellows, and I'm her only friend at the moment. Just humor her and allow her to cling to me. She'll be forced to break away soon enough.".

The leader of The Forsworn looks extremely put off at my suggestion, so I quickly lean down and kiss her cheek. "Please?". She sighs, but nods and mumbles, "Very well.". She seems to perk up and tells me, "Come on, follow me. I'll show you my tent.". She speeds off before I can answer, and Aealynn shrugs and follows her. I sigh and force my mare to charge after them. Something tells me those two alone wouldn't work out well. As we go down into the camp I feel a sense of dread and nervousness envelope me. I'm heading right into the lion's mouth, and the teeth are coming down.

Actually, that doesn't sound quite right. A lion's mouth would be safer than this. The Forsworn are everywhere. It's like they're damned rats! Everywhere I look there's a man, woman, or child filling the space. Their messy encampment reeks, and there are fires almost everywhere. Roasting meat hangs above each flame. A hungry family is shoved around every cooking meal, all of them practically drooling at the sight of food. Kaie sees me looking at her fellows and explains, "We've had a recent food shortage.". She offers me a gigantic smile. "But this damned place was crawling with food! Strawberries growing around the edges, fish in the lake, and deer grazing.".

Once Kaie turns around Aealynn looks at me. Her face is questioning and all I can do is shrug in response. I didn't know this place had food! If I'd known, then I would've sent them somewhere else! My inner musings are cut off when we finally arrive at Kaie's tent. The gigantic structure is made of pelts, and a small stream of smoke is coming out from the top. Looks like Kaie has her own dinner cooking. All of us dismount (Aealynn carrying me), then enter the comfortable living area of the tent. Once we're inside Aealynn and I stop in shock, completely stunned at the inside. The entire floor is covered in soft and fluffy pillows, and the walls are covered in blankets.

The entire place looks like a gentle paradise, and I'm certain I could sleep anywhere I pleased. Occasionally a pillow will stick out among the rest, beckoning like a siren out at sea. A small cleared area in the center has a fire burning in it, and an opening in the top of the tent allows smoke to escape. A skeever is dangling over the flames, and grease is slowly leaking off of the beast. Kaie instantly falls to her hands and knees, crawls over to one of the siren pillows, and flops down on it like she's a damned dog. I follow her lead (by telling Aealynn where to place me), whimpering as I press against her side. Aealynn seems revolted at my sighs of affection, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that she knows how important it is.

Once I'm snuggled up against Kaie she wraps her arm around me, her nose nuzzling my neck. I lean into her and whisper, "I love you.". I feel her lightly kiss my neck as she whispers back, "I love you to.". Her hand comes down and rubs my stomach. I close my eyes and let out a small sigh of fake pleasure to appease Kaie. Aealynn slowly slides to the floor and makes herself comfortable. Even in her 'comfy' position she looks tense and ready to fight. I can understand that given the circumstances. We all take a few moments just to lie there. Nobody dares to talk and break the silence that's constantly growing. It's just too peaceful to interrupt.

Well, in a way. For Aealynn and me I'm certain it's nerve wracking, but for Kaie it's probably one of the best moments of her life. Her army is prepared to attack, she doesn't have to worry about her main competition (Aealynn in her gargoyle form), and her bitch is comfortably wrapped in her arm. All she needs is a drink of ale and the night would be someone's fantasy. I hear a _crack_ from behind me and turn my neck slightly to see the origin of the sound. I nearly burst out in a fit of laughter when I see what made it. Kaie has a bottle of beer in her hand, and she's doing her best to drink it without moving away from me. I manage to hold back my laugh and snuggle back up to the woman, continuing my cover.

Once Kaie's finished her drink an idea occurs to me. Wouldn't it be easier to kill Kaie if she's drunk as a skunk? Of course it would. Now all I have to do is find a way to convince her to drink. That shouldn't be too hard. I flip around and rub her shoulder, and I use my free hand to run a finger down her throat. "Do you mind getting me something to drink? My throat is a little dry.". My 'love' smiles and leans off to the side, returning with two drinks in one of her hands. She gives me one, but keeps one for herself. I smile and crack open my beer, Kaie following my lead and happily downing her beverage.

While she drinks I thrust my drink behind my back, then shake it to give Aealynn the hint. She seems to get it because she takes the beer from my grasp. I'm not exactly sure what she does with it, but when it's returned to me it's empty. Kaie throws her bottle to the side and leans in to kiss me. Before her lips can reach mine, I shake the glass in front of her. The woman gives me a suspicious look and questions, "Are you attempting to get me drunk?". I shrug and defend, "There's no reason not to. Come on, it's the first night we'll finally be together as a couple. It's the start of the rest of our lives. And, you got a new member to fight for you.".

I point at Aealynn as I say the last part. Kaie still doesn't look convinced. "Please? We'll all be getting drunk. It's not like you're alone.". The werewolf bites her lips and for a moment I fear she won't fall for the trap. Then, she flips back over and gets more drinks. She tosses one to Aealynn, hands one to me, and cracks open her own. However, this time she doesn't take her eyes off of me as we drink. I realize she's waiting to see me down my own alcohol. Well, looks like another course of action needs to be taken. I put the glass to my lips and allow a small amount of liquid to enter my mouth. Then, I use my tongue to force the liquid to the front of my mouth as I pretend to swallow.

My 'love' seems appeased and goes back to drinking, and I once again manage to throw my drink out when she isn't looking. I even manage to spit the mouthful out, so there isn't the slightest chance I'll be off my game during the coming fight. When Kaie's almost drunk she suddenly stands and announces, "I have to take a piss.". Once she manages to stand and go outside Aealynn crawls over to me. "Do you know what you're doing?". I nod and promise, "I have a plan. It'll all work out.". She seems skeptical and questions, "Are you going to fuck her? I can stand a lot of things, but I don't think I could stomach her fucking you.". I scoff. Then, a thought occurs to me.

_Could_ I fuck Kaie? No. Then, another thought crosses my mind. Who _do_ I wish to have sex with? One person edges into my thoughts. Not in a fucking sense. I just feel like she wouldn't appreciate me fucking someone, and I honestly don't like the thought that she'd know if I fucked someone else. Without thinking I smile and promise, "Trust me, there's only one Breton I'd be willing to do anything with.". I practically feel my heart stop beating out of embarrassment as Aealynn's eyes widen. She struggles for words for a few minutes, but before she can say anything Kaie interrupts her. When she comes running in I'm terrified she heard us, then she screams, "We're being attacked! Quickly, defend us!". Well, I never thought I'd be so glad for a war.

* * *

**Note: The Name of the Prey won and is now published, so I suppose you can look forward to that. Also, the three day wait time is back. Just a necessary evil.**


	47. Moonlight and Blood

**Aealynn POV:**

I expect the entire room to dissolve into a mix of teeth, fist, and magic. However, nothing happens. It seems Kaie is still unaware her 'queen' just made a pass at the gargoyle who's tried murdering her. In fact, Kaie seems completely unaware of anything of importance. She rushes over to the Khajiit mage and grabs her in her arms. "Do you think you can fight?". When the Khajiit nods I nearly burst out in laughter. Kaie is asking her hopeful killer to fight beside her. My laughter quickly dies when Kaie looks at me and asks, "Can I trust you not to stab me in the back and fuck my queen?". Never. "Yes.". My fellow Breton nods and stands, then gathers the mage in her arms.

The werewolf takes a moment to look at both of us, then commands, "Get on your horses and follow me. We need to go find higher ground to see where the enemies are coming from.". I nod and the savage leaves the tent. I take a moment to look at all the empty beer glasses around the area where Kaie is. A smile creeps onto my face, and I quickly leave before my absence is noticed. The Khajiit and Kaie are already mounted, but they both have the decency to wait until I'm on my horse. The gigantic and condensed herd of Forsworn is now a moving colony of ants. Everyone rushes to where they have to go, never looking out for anyone else around them.

Kaie is obviously feared and respected. The horde of people move aside for her like the ocean before a whale. All I can do is ride right behind her, otherwise the savages might suck me up and never let me escape. Eventually we break free of the people, but Kaie stops and turns back around. I ride up beside her and ask, "What are we waiting for?". The woman eyes me and growls, "Don't think I'm an idiot. I'm not going to go up into the secluded mountains with you. I'm going to bring five bodyguards. More than enough to kill you if need be, and enough to subdue you in your gargoyle form so I can escape.". The mage gives me a look that tells me we _have_ to get Kaie to go up there alone with us.

I slightly nod at the Khajiit, then fully nod at Kaie and assure her, "A fair concern. And, I wouldn't expect any less from a brilliant leader such as yourself.". I can practically see Kaie's ego growing. Perfect, but now I need to insult her. "Only a strong warrior would dare to go up into the mountains without bodyguards.". I see Kaie's happiness turn to rage as she snarls, "What?!". I shrug and offer, "In order to take me on you'd have to be a strong warrior. You're a werewolf, but we have to face facts. There's only so much a werewolf can do to a gargoyle such as myself. In the end, I'd be the one to win the fight. The only way you could kill me is to bring bodyguards.".

She looks pissed and about to snap, but that's when the Khajiit steps in. "Are those soldiers?". Kaie flips around and hisses, "Where?!". The Khajiit goes 'hmm' and says, "I'd need to see it from higher ground. Can't we leave now?". Kaie turns around to look at her 'love' and the Khajiit explains, "Aealynn is nothing compared to you, you could easily take her on yourself. And, she wouldn't be a problem with me helping. Besides, the soldiers coming are of more importance. Can't your bodyguards just catch up with us?". Kaie shakes her head and defends, "They won't have any idea where we're going.". I offer, "We could always leave and come back. They won't even know you're gone. You've given your orders to your generals what to do in case of attacks?".

She brushes me off, but explains, "They're called betas.". Of course they are. What werewolf wouldn't name their second-in-commands after the wolf that's likewise second-in-command? It wouldn't make sense to name them anything else, obviously. Kaie continues, "They've been given the orders.". That's not good. Well, it's good for Kaie. Just not for us. Her betas know what to do in case of her death. Another thought crosses my mind. What if she turned her betas into werewolves? Before I can ask her horse stomps the ground, throwing in his two cents.

That seems to settle it for Kaie. She turns her horse towards the mountain that leads up to the highest part of the cavern. "Come on. Follow me, and don't do anything that would cause me to hurt you.". She rides off and the maid snaps her special mare's reins. I smile at the plan and ride after them. It's amazing how stupid Kaie can be if I press her buttons the right way. The field surrounding us quickly transforms into the thick woods, and the flat ground becomes an incline. The moonlight steadily streams through the tress, spots of light dancing across our path. Such a beautiful sight. The perfect place to end Kaie's rein of terror and restore order to The Reach.

I'm not sure where the Khajiit and I will go afterwards, but at least we won't have to worry about a gigantic werewolf suddenly making a meal out of us. The incline suddenly gets a little less extreme, and I can hear the noise of rushing water off to our side. Finally, we emerge into what I'm hoping will be Kaie's final resting place. The small clearing is on top of the highest hill, and from here we can see everything. Markarth, the entire dip of the basin, and everything in between. Off to our right is a small river, and in front of us is a drop that would kill anything that couldn't fly and save itself. Even my gargoyle form would die if thrown from here.

I'll just make sure not to be thrown. I look over to the Khajiit and offer her a questioning look. She slowly nods, and Kaie is too busy looking down at the army she's created to notice. If we had the time and patience we would slowly and painfully extract Kaie's full plan from her. Not with torture, but with more word and mind games. If we had her full plan, then we would know what to do to take her army down the fastest. But we don't have the time. We'll just have to kill Kaie. We still won't know her plan or where her men will be stationed, but at the very least their leader will be taken out. They could always shove someone else into the position, but nobody will be as clever as Kaie.

Without a clever leader the betas will be all on their own, and the pressure will be on them once we finally attack. They'll mess up, and their entire army will come crumpling down around them. Numbers won't matter if they're all idiots. At least, I hope so. If not, then Kaie's death will mean nothing. Speaking of which, I need to get to the killing. Kaie's horse is near the edge, but there's no way I'll be able to push it off. However, I _might_ be able to grab the woman and chuck her off before she notices anything. If worst comes to worst I can always drown her in the stream a few feet away from us. So many options, yet I'm still terrified.

The Khajiit looks and me and mouths, "Should I?". I shake my head. Time to face the music. I slide off my horse and carefully make my way up to Kaie. She begins talking, but doesn't turn around. "I think they're coming from the west,". I can almost touch her horse's tail. "so we should come from the south to,". I'm by her leg undetected. All I need to do is reach out. "attack. If we're quick we can,". I lunge for her. A knife enters my palm. I howl and Kaie looks down at me. A snarl of rage is on her face, and a knife is securely in her hand. She backs her horse up (my hand still speared on her dagger) and finishes, "Traitorous bitch!". She turns to the Khajiit and demands, "Help me!".

My friend raises her hand, aims at Kaie, and twitches. Nothing. The Khajiit looks stricken as she looks at her palms. "What the-". Kaie answers before the woman is done speaking. "You think I'm an idiot, don't you?!". Both of us are looking at her, each of us too terrified (for different reasons) to do anything besides listen to her. "I put a damned magic poison in your drink! Just like the one I gave you back underneath Markarth.". She turns to me. "I gave you a poison to kill you, but it appears you didn't take enough. Or you're freakishly strong.". An evil smile spreads across her face. "Either way, you're both about to meet your demises!".

Kaie rips another wicked dagger from her boot (I take the chance to rip the one in my hand out) and commands her horse forward. The beast sprints past me and the woman passes right by my horse, lashing out as she does. My horse can't even scream as he goes down, his throat pouring out his life. The Khajiit has time to yank on her mare's reins, but all the horse has time to do is rear up and scream. Then, Kaie's dagger is solidly stuck in her heart. The mage struggles to get out of the saddle as her beast falls. The woman's leg exercises have worked a little (she can now slightly move them and support her weight for a few seconds), but there's no way in oblivion she's going to be able to get out of the saddle.

My prediction is right, and the woman is trapped underneath her dead horse. Kaie slowly stops her steed and climbs off. She idly begins flipping her dagger as she approaches her trapped 'love'. I've been hunched over ever since Kaie said 'demises', using the woman's distracted state to transform into my gargoyle form. However, it's still a struggle. Just as Kaie's closing in on the woman I feel my body begin to change, and let out a loud roar to take the Forsworn's attention away from my friend. It works like a charm and Kaie looks at me. Fear grips her and she tosses her dagger off to the side, crouches down, and begins her own transformation.

The mage is forced to cower down and attempt to use her dead steed as a shield. This is a battle of brute and raw strength, not one of magic or wit. This is the battle Kaie and I were meant to fight. One that'll go down in history, if not at least sung by a bard now and then. I transform first, but Kaie's ready for me. Both of us snarl and slide down into fighting positions, slowly circling one another. The stream still roars, the two armies advance, and the cliff is calling one of our names. All of our rage and anger at one another is boiling over, the air between us becoming tense and toxic. Both of us are powerful, but only one of us will walk away from this fight. I want it to be me, and she obviously wants it to be her. The moonlight shines down upon us and that's all the signal we need. We attack.


	48. The Long Walk

The first contact between Kaie and I is rather anticlimactic. Both of us stick our arms out and grab onto one another's shoulders. Both of us push against one another as hard as we can, but it's pointless. I'm stronger and she's too well dug in to be moved. Kaie's face twist in rage as she attempts to turn the tide of battle. However, she has the sense not to bite. A mouthful of broken teeth won't help her defeat me. I snap my own head forward, but Kaie manages to yank her head out of the way of every single one of my attacks. The pressure on my stone skin feels rather odd. Like someone's touching me through a thick cloth. The pressure suddenly increases and I hear a _screech_ from my shoulders.

Then, a gasp from Kaie. Blood begins dripping down my shoulders, and it's obvious who it's from. My opponent is temporarily distracted by her self-inflicted wounds. That's all I need. I strike as hard and fast as I can, my teeth sinking into her shoulder. The acrid taste of fur and blood fills my mouth and invades my nose. Kaie howls in agony and releases my shoulders, weakly punching and snapping at my skull. Her muscles part beneath my stone teeth, and I feel my fangs _scrape_ against bone. Kaie suddenly manages to kick me solidly in the gut. My stone skin protects me from any damage, but it manages to cause me to be grunt.

My grunt opens my lips up _just_ enough for Kaie to rip her shoulder from my fangs. Blood splatters both of us as her stringy muscles slide out from my mouth, hanging from Kaie's shoulder. The wound is gushing blood, but Kaie's somehow still managing to use her arm fine. The werewolf rushes away from me, then falls to all fours and rushes at me. I dig my feet into the ground and hold my hands out, readying myself to catch her attack. I've horribly misjudged her speed and strength. The werewolf hits my solidly in the chest, instantly scrabbling and snapping at me. My left leg buckles at the knee and I find myself on my back, the tremendous weight of the werewolf bearing down on me.

Her claws are bloody and jagged, but she keeps scratching. The thick cloth of sensation is slowly wearing away, and Kaie's scratches are _screeching_ louder than before. I bring my arms up and protect my torso. It doesn't deter the werewolf in the slightest. I start kicking my feet in a desperate attempt to find footing so I can stand. Kaie chomps down on one of my arms, biting down as hard as she can. A few of her teeth _snap_, but deep gouges are now in my arm. Finally, I feel one of my feet dig into the ground _just_ right so I'll be able to stand up and resume fighting. Kaie must realize it to because she latches onto my horn with both hands and starts tugging as hard as she can.

The yanking on my horn is painful, but it's still the dulled pain of feeling it through a layer of cloth. I get my other foot in and begin pushing myself up. That's when the pain suddenly stabs me, pushing through the veil and forcing me to feel it. The yanking on my horn is like someone ripping at my ear, and the pain is enough to cause me to hear white noise. I scream as best I can and lose my footing, crashing back down to the ground. I also close my eyes to try to block out the agony Kaie is creating for me. Suddenly, the pain reaches an unbelievable peak and snaps. That's not the only thing that snaps as a _crack_ rings across the clearing. Kaie howls in triumph and I manage to crack my eyes open.

A generous amount of my horn is in her hand, and my equivalent of blood is pouring out. Pungent black smoke is leaking from the horn, and a green light is emitting from it. Then, the chunk of horn seems to die and loses its luster. The smoke stops and the light fades. Dead. I've been immobilized by pain, but now I realize how serious the situation is getting. I bring my hands away from protecting my torso and grab onto Kaie's hips. I begin squeezing as hard as I can. Kaie snarls, but sees an opportunity. My torso is exposed, and she has a bit of somewhat sharp stone in her hands. I realize what she's going to do, but I can't bring my arms up in time.

Kaie slams the point down into my chest. It doesn't exactly _pierce_ my thick hide, but it chips away a little of the stone. More smoke and green light emanate. The stab is a blunt hit felt through the thick veil, but the next one is felt even more. The third is like a dagger being plunged into me. Finally, my horn shatters with a _crack_ and leaves Kaie without a weapon. I still have a hold on her hips, and now that she isn't fighting me I can attack without fear of her realizing 'if I hit her in the eye she'll die'. My squeezing is already hard, and I can feel the muscles beneath her coarse fur tightening and trying to get away from me. I increase my grip, biting down on my own tongue to increase my strength.

Kaie is slamming her fists against my head, but my thick stone skull is protecting me. It's like a baby hitting someone. The werewolf attempts to go after my other horn, but this one appears more solid. She can't get it loose, and the muscles in my arms are straining to give me the final push. It works, and something _cracks_ inside of the werewolf. The beast howls and begins punching even harder, but this time there's a difference. She manages to strike one of my eyes. I instinctively let go of her and instantly curse myself. Her coarse fur and muscles begin sliding through my fingers, and I snap down right before she'd be free.

My hands are around her ankles, and I do the first thing I can think of. I throw her over my head. I hear Kaie skid across the ground and a slight growl as she stands back up. I manage to flip myself over and push myself to my feet. The werewolf is charging at me once again, her blood still pouring out of her shoulder. I wait until the last second, then push off to the side. Kaie's bloody hand lashes out, and she successfully grabs onto my wing. Looks like I'm not quite as fast as I'd thought. Kaie uses my wing as a sort of flipping point, and she manages to land on my back. Her thick arm wraps around my neck as her opposite hand grabs my horn. Her chin comes to rest above my head, drool and blood steadily dripping onto me.

I snarl and drop to all fours, bucking and kicking like a damned bull. The werewolf _smacks_ against my back with every movement, but she isn't easily deterred. Her arm begins to tighten and her hand begins tugging at my horn. The arm around my neck is thick and strong, but it still just feels like a faraway pressure that I'm not _really_ feeling. Like being on numbing drugs and touching a part of your body. You _know_ you should feel it, but it's usually just a basic sensation. However, my airway being blocked off isn't a 'basic sensation', and it actual plants a small seed of fear deep in my heart.

I steady my nerves when I remember something. The pond. I stand and manage to turn towards the water, then fall to all fours and go pounding across the ground towards it. My wounds are still bleeding, but I've become rather numb to them. That cloth again. However, the pain flares to life once i'm in the surprisingly deep water. I failed to take in a breath before I went under (Kaie's arm prevented that), so when the werewolf finally releases me the first thing I do is swim to the surface. It's also the first thing Kaie does, so we surface right beside one another. Kaie snarls and grabs onto my shoulders, attempting to push me underneath the surface and drown me.

The pond is deep enough I can't touch, and I'm heavy enough it's a struggle to stay afloat. So, it's easy for Kaie to push me under. I manage to take a small breath before I go beneath the surface, but that's all I get. Once I'm under I quickly think of a plan and put it into action before anything goes wrong. Kaie doesn't weigh nearly as much as me, but I grab onto the arms holding me and yank her under with me. Once she's under I start kicking and attempting to go up (after releasing Kaie). However, Kaie latches onto me and refuses to allow me to surface for air. I snarl and pull my arm back, then punch Kaie as hard as I can in the gut. The woman yelps and bubbles of air rush to the surface, carrying Kaie's life with them. She releases me, but now I latch onto her (grabbing her arms).

Kaie realizes she might die and does the smartest thing possible. Pulls back her arm and punches me in the eye. My fingers twitch and her wet fur slides away from me. I hear frantic kicking and follow it, my head eventually breaking the surface. I gasp and swim to the edge of the pond. Once I'm out I take a deep breath, then feel something hit my head. Kaie is standing on all fours, but her legs are wobbling like crazy. Her shoulder is still bleeding, but the liquid is now thin and barely being pumped. Looks like that wound is finally catching up to her. My own wounds are still pouring out light and smoke, but the injuries aren't nearly as large as Kaie's.

And, I'm not made of flesh and bones like her. I slowly get to my feet, shaking myself to reawaken my senses. The wet werewolf in front of me tries to get to her feet. She pushes herself up, then her legs buckle and she finds herself on her hands and knees. Kaie moans and I see her fur beginning to retract. I expect her to return to her human form, but she doesn't. What happens is _so_ much worse. The werewolf's fur almost goes away, but there's still a healthy layer all over her body. Kaie's snout retreats a little, but it leaves her with a squished dog-like snout on a human face. Her ears smash and become fleshy lumps on the sides of her head. The woman's tail becomes ratlike with hardly any fur.

Kaie looks at me with her one remaining eye, blood still slowly leaking from all of her wounds. I take three giant steps forward and grab her by the neck, heaving her into the air. The half-transformed woman weakly yanks at my arm with her hand, smearing the blood that's coming from her fingertips. I dangle her over the cliff and manage to snarl, "Words?". Kaie takes a deep breath and manages to choke out from her busted up mouth, "She won't love you. You're just like me. A meas to an end.".

Blood rushes from her mouth as she speaks, running across my arm like a river. I release my grip and allow her to slip through my fingers, her blood leaving only a reminder on my hand and arm. I lean over and watch Kaie's brown eye look up at me and slowly disappear. I'm just about to relax when I hear the thunder of hooves riding up towards the still trapped Khajiit and I. Looks like things aren't quite over yet.


	49. The Shattered Remains

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I've been lying still for most of the fight. My leg is still trapped and the magicka poison is still pumping through my veins, so it's not like I could do much to assist Aealynn. For the most part I simply watched them fight and hoped they didn't notice me. Now the battle is won, and a deep pain is settling in my heart. Kaie didn't die by my hand. The last face she ever saw was that of her sworn enemy's. She at least deserved to see me during her plunge. My dead horse in between my thighs reminds me not everyone gets what they deserve. The sound of thundering hoofbeats carries on the wind, and my chest tightens. Are the riders allies, or will they finish what Kaie couldn't do?

Aealynn rushes over to me (after dressing) and kneels down, forcing her fingers between the dead horse and me. The pressure on my deadened leg is nothing more than a slight pinch, but internal fire suddenly shoots up my leg when Aealynn starts to move the horse. I bite my tongue and feel blood begin to feel my mouth. Without hesitation I slam my hands over Aealynn's. The Breton looks up at me and I shake my head. I expect the woman to understand, but a sudden twinkle comes into her eye. She repeats the process, moving the horse's body slightly off my leg. I gasp and slam my eyes shut as the fire intensifies, traveling up my spine and invading my lower back.

Aealynn slowly lowers my horse back to his spot, placing pressure on my leg and putting out the fire. She whispers, "You can feel that?". The hoofbeats are slowly dying away, so I suppose there's no harm in answering. I open my eyes, nod my head, and tell her, "Yes, now get it off quickly! It won't hurt as much if you do it all at once.". Aealynn grabs the horse again and heaves him off all at once. The fire flares and dies within the span of a few seconds, but it still leaves me panting for breath. Aealynn gently rolls me onto my back and says, "Tell me if this hurts.". Before I can stop her, the Breton reaches out and pushes down on my thigh. I hiss and begin shaking my head, the agony slowly spreading from my thigh.

Aealynn's touch relents, but now my leg is steadily throbbing in agony. While I'm in unbelievable pain, the Breton looks generally pleased. I manage to suck in some air between my teeth and hiss, "What was that for?!". The woman motions at my leg as she explains, "You can feel.". I nod and agree, "I can feel, but now all I feel is painful throbbing!". She finally spares me an apologizing glance, and further elaborates. "A few days ago you weren't able to walk, and you couldn't feel anything. Now you can feel. I mean, your leg's definitely broken. But you can feel it. Do you think that you'll be able to walk once your leg is finally fixed up?".

The steady throbbing is still in my leg, and now I feel mud soaking through the back of my robes. "Aealynn, I say this with all the affection I can. I couldn't care less right now.". I've kept my voice calm for a majority of our conversation, but now I let out a deep groan as the throbbing spreads to my back. I attempt to bring my hand up to cast a healing spell, but it's useless. All I've manage to do is bring my filthy arm into view. The caked on mud is turning my red fur into a sickly brown, and I quickly lower my appendage.

Aealynn finally seems to realize the pain I'm in. She takes my satchel from me and digs around in it. "Do you have any painkillers in here?". I nod and manage to whisper, "Bottom.". That's all I get out before the pain gets all of my attention, the throbbing now creeping up my spine and invading all of my back muscles. I hear the _clicks_ and _thunks_ of bottles being moved, and eventually one red one is forced to my lips.

I close my eyes and allow the potion to enter my mouth, swallowing the sweet liquid relief as soon as it's offered. Finally, the potion is gone and going to work. The throbbing in my leg settles down to a dull ache, and the pain in my back retreats back to where it started. I open my eyes again and look at Aealynn's blood stained face. "Thank you.". She nods and looks around. "The horses are all gone.". I nod and whisper, "I'd figure so.". The mud is now soaking my already ruined robes, the throbbing is at it's lowest (although it's still not completely gone), and now we'll have to walk back to Markarth.

Well, Aealynn will. There's no way in oblivion I'll be able to stand with my injured thigh. I'm about to tell Aealynn what she'll have to do when the sound of horses running once again reaches us. Aealynn pats my shoulder and tells me, "Lie there and pretend to be dead, I'll stop whoever it is.". I nod and adjust myself into my best 'dead' position, then close my eyes. I hear Aealynn move away from me and transform back to her gargoyle form. However, it turns out our precaution is unneeded. "Who's there?". Jarl Igmund's voice booms over to us. I snap my eyes open and hear Aealynn return to normal. "It's us.". Aealynn's voice even sounds relieved.

The horses come closer, and the men quickly dismount. Igmund makes his way over and crouches down beside me. "What happened?". I'm about to answer, but a nasty throb in my upper back causes me to gasp in answer. Aealynn comes into view on the other side of me as she explains, "Kaie killed her horse, and the beast came down on her. Broke something in her leg, but I think it might have fixed something as well.". Igmund starts running his fingers up and down my thigh. For a few seconds I manage to bite my tongue and take it, then he brushes over _just_ the right spot. I scream in pain as waves of agony rip through my entire body.

Igmund yanks his hand back like he's been bitten, but it doesn't stop the pain. I barely manage to calm down as the fire slowly retreats, leaving only a throbbing Khajiit in its wake. I close my eyes as noise fills my ears and spots dance across my vision. Each and every part of my body seems to pulsate with the beat of my heart, and my blood turns to a liquid inferno. Finally, the noise in my ears stops. Igmund is still looking at me. "You here?". I nod and he continues, "Broken, no doubt about it. Must be pretty bad to, or else you wouldn't have screamed like that.". I'd like to nod or say something, but all I can do is stare. It's taking all my willpower not to moan in agony.

Aealynn must figure out what's going on because she steps up for me. "It _is_ bad. So, how are we going to get her back to the keep without making it worse?". Igmund scratches the stubble on his chin as he offers, "Do you have a potion that could knock you out?". I nod and squeak, "Top.". The Jarl looks confused, but Aealynn disappears. She returns with a green bottle in her hand. I nod and open my mouth, the throbbing already coming back with a score to settle. Aealynn turns to the Jarl and mumbles, "This will help.". He nods and motions at me. Aealynn takes the hint and does what she has to. As the liquid enters my mouth I sigh, then allow darkness to consume me.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake up is a blinding light. Then, a gentle throb in my leg. It's painful, but nothing but a small poke compared to what the pain was earlier. Finally, the light settles. A strange woman's face is hovering over me as she asks, "You conscious?". I nod and she moves away, leaving me looking at a candle. The woman's (at least I'm assuming it's hers) hand comes into view and snatches the light away, bathing me in darkness. Something _clicks_ and a duller light flares to life. My entire body is still aching, but I manage to force my head off the bed. I look around and see I'm in an abandoned area of the infirmary, the place where those who aren't dying or wounded go.

The colorless and dimly lit place is lined with beds, one door at the end of the hallway, and one circular window above each bed. However, the windows are just tricks and used for show. The infirmary (and all other medical buildings) is deep under Markarth's keep, so any invaders will have a tougher time reaching and killing the wounded. The thin staircase that goes up to the surface leads any visitors to a small exit a mile or so away from the city, but the visitors are also lead near the main path. Not an easy walk, but it once again protects the injured from invaders. I can't even begin to imagine the pain it must have been to bring me down here.

The white sterile walls and ceiling cause a small ache in my head, so I quickly close my eyes and lie back down. However, I take a moment to move random parts of my body and take inventory. Everything from my muddy and bloody robes has been removed, and my weapons are all gone. Instead, I'm wearing one of the thin paper gowns every patient is given. The green material isn't exactly comfortable, but it could always be worse. At least, I think it could. I'm still taking inventory when I hear footsteps approaching me. For a stupid moment I think they're here for someone else in the entirely empty hospital area, then I realize how stupid that sounds.

The sound stops beside my bedside and I finally open my eyes. Aealynn is at my side, and for once she's lacking her armor and weapon. The plain tunic and trousers are fit for a peasant, but somehow the Breton still manages to make them look decent. She sees me looking and sheepishly admits, "The healers kept yelling at me that I was terrifying the other patients.". She looks around at the emptiness. "Don't know what other patients they have, but I'm not one to fight pointless battles.". She smiles and lifts her right leg up so it's resting on my bed. "Besides, they can't take what they can't see.". She reaches into her trouser's leg and pulls out a tiny ebony dagger, showing it off.

When she shows me the dagger she reveals her legs, and I can't stop my eyes from traveling up her body. The woman's smiling face and twinkling silver-blue eyes leak the natural confidence she somehow always seems to carry with her. Her usually pale skin seems to have a little more color than usual to it, so it highlights the three scars running down the length of her right cheek. I also can't help noticing the woman's ruffled brown hair is slightly messy from sleeping or doing something else. The dark warpaint around her eyes and her black lipstick are smeared. I'll have to remind her to clean it up later before seeing the Jarl. The man's known to be especially cruel to Bretons.

Aealynn moves to put her dagger back, and I'm drawn to other parts of her anatomy. Her more 'feminine' features are usually hidden beneath her armor, and when they _were_ revealed I never paid attention. I've never truly saw the attraction in clothed breast (they resemble those of males), but now I think I can understand the appeal. Even clothed Aealynn manages to look attractive, and the long leg she has revealed to me doesn't help. More 'adult' thought begin to creep into my mind. Like what else Aealynn is hiding beneath her armor. My face becomes hot and I realize I've been silent for too long. I need to do something to restart the conversation. Quick.

I chuckle, and a flash of heat rushes across my midriff. I shut up and ask, "How long have I been out?". She returns to a normal standing position, shrugs, and says, "Roughly a day. It took the healer's a while to hunt down a mage that wasn't busy healing the wounded from the battle. Until then they had to make due with whatever they had.". A grimace crosses her face. "Trust me, they didn't have much.". I manage to nod in understanding and quietly question, "Is my leg fully healed?". She shakes her head and explains, "The mage was tired and weak. He did it to a certain extent, and that's when I stepped in and told him you could probably heal the rest by yourself.".

She glances down at my leg and questions, "You can, can't you?". I nod and tell her, "Help me up and I'll do it.". Without question she steps forward, grabs me under the armpits, and heaves me into a relatively comfortable sitting position. I mumble a thanks and gently touch my own leg, allowing healing magic to flow from between my digit. The throbbing in my leg lowly decreases, and eventually disappears. I sigh in content and Aealynn explains, "You want me to carry you to the dining hall? We can test out if you can walk later if you want.". I nod and she slowly takes me in her arms. As she begins walking away I can't help leaning my head against the woman's shoulder and looking up at her.

As I do one thought crosses my mind. So damned pretty. I instantly shake my head and curse myself. Dam it! I'm not a teenager. That's the second thought about Aealynn's beauty to cross my mind today. I need to get control of myself. I quickly decide to do just that and ask, "What are we doing?". The Breton smiles as she looks down at me and explains, "You have a victory speech to give! All of Markarth is waiting for you!". Oh sweet nine help me.


	50. Speeches

Right before we enter the hall I gently put my hand on Aealynn's arm, stopping her. She freezes and looks down at my touch, a question already on her lips. Before she can ask anything I cut her off. "I can't be carried into the hall. Being carried or wheeled around here is consider something only cripples need. I shouldn't have to tell you how cripples are viewed here.". She nods in understanding and places me on my feet, but I'm clinging to her arm like a toddler to its mother. There's no other way. I'd fall without her help. Once I'm finally steadied I motion at the door and tell her, "Come on. Can't keep the people waiting.". She nods and we both take a step forward, opening the door and finally entering the place.

The Great Hall of Markarth has been completely transformed. Three gigantic tables are horizontal from the door in the lower area, and two others are up top in front of the Jarl's throne. All doors are closed, metal brazens holding fire are lining the walls, and the entire place has been freshly cleaned. Decorative banners are also lining the walls. Dwarves building the city, the era of the Forsworn, Ulfric Stormcloak freeing Markarth, The Empire taking Markarth back from Ulfric, and any other bit of history this place has. For a moment I enjoy the history, then see something that causes me to pause. A familiar face is on one banner.

A twisted version of Kaie sits on a throne of bones, but she's only halfway transformed. She looks like she did when Aealynn threw her from the cliff. A crown of thorns adorns the woman's head, and the Forsworn that surround her have antlers nailed into their skulls. The woods around them is red with blood tripping from the tops of the trees. Maybe I shouldn't take all these banners at face value. I'm certain it's suppose to be symbolic, but what's going to happen when everyone from the battle is dead and the stories are skewered because of time? People will look to the banner for knowledge, and it'll make Kaie out to be something she isn't.

I'm still mulling over the banner when the scents of the place finally wash over me. Burning wood, rich wines, and amazing foods. I'm struggling to keep up with Aealynn, so I take a moment to rest and look at the food. Hundreds of soups, different varieties of broth, fresh fruits, crunchy salads, a hundred wheels of cheese, golden chicken, bloody steak, fried fish, roasted pork, lessor fruits, colorful cakes, puddings, wines, ales, and beer are all the most common dishes. However, that's nothing compared to the centerpiece of each table. A sculpture made of sugar. The one on the nearest table is a snarling werewolf crouched down and ready to pounce. Aealynn elbows me and whispers, "I wonder who that could be?".

I chuckle and my leg suddenly starts shaking. A slight pinch strains my muscle, but it's not painful. Yet. I should probably go sit down to be safe. I nudge Aealynn and motion for her to lean in. Once she does I place my lips close to her ear, allowing her hair to cover my words. "I need to sit down.". She nods and pulls back, then starts walking up the stairs. It takes us longer than I would like, and I'm sure the pause in between steps is noticeable. However, Aealynn fills the gaps in by occasionally stopping, pointing at a banner, and whispering something to me. It makes us look like tourist who don't realize the banners will always be there, but I'd rather be seen as somewhat rude than weak.

Finally, we reach the table the Jarl's sitting at. It's exactly like the ones below, but the sculpture is different. A gargoyle screaming at the sky, its wings outstretched in a challenge. Aealynn's horn has been chipped off, one of her arms is partly eaten away, and a good chunk of her back is missing. But it's still a nice sculpture, and I can see my Breton companion puff up and smile when she sees it. There are two empty seats by the Jarl's right side, and when he sees us he motions to them. Without communication we both start walking. My leg is still occasionally twitching in a small form of protest, but it holds steady until I'm sitting.

Once I'm finally down I feel the Jarl lightly touch my hand to get my attention. I look over and see the man looks absolutely dreadful. His scraggly stubble is uneven in length, his bloodshot eyes have bags beneath them, and even from here I can tell he needs to take a bath. He motions for me to come closer and I lean over without thought. He whispers in my ear, "The battle is over, but the Forsworn haven't gone. We had a few locked away in our prisons. There were some extremist in the city that claim we were wrong to kill them, and decided to 'help' them.". I fill in, "Someone popped the tigers' cage, and ended up getting mauled.".

He nods and agrees, "They weren't from here, so it was easier for them to pity the Forsworn. However, the Forsworn had no pity for them. We only had a few pregnant women, children, and cripples in our cells. It's enough to make a small camp, and I'm sure their numbers will grow. They always have before.". I nod and whisper back, "They're like damned rats. If you see one, then you can guarantee there's a thousand more you don't see.". A server suddenly taps me on the shoulder, pulling me away from the Jarl with the social obligation of answering. The woman is offering me a chunk of pork and some ale. I realize my plate is empty, and quickly take the offered food.

I turn back to the Jarl, but he's talking to someone else. I shrug and decide to enjoy my food. I've barely raised the pork to my lips when a horn sounds from somewhere. On instinct I drop my meat and look around. A stout man in steel armor has blown the horn, and from the band around his arm I can tell he's from the Jarl's household. The man is a little ways away from the table I'm seated at, a box and podium beside him. The Jarl clears his throat once everyone falls silent, then stands and announces, "This is the brave man who led our charge. He would like to say a few words.". Everyone remains silent as the Jarl sits down and the man stands onto the box.

He leans against the podium and starts speaking, a strange accent crawling into his voice as he does. "We won a great victory. Not just for ourselves, but for everyone is Skyrim.". He pushes himself off the podium and stands up straight on the box as he keeps going. "Our brethren died that day.". He starts looking around the room. "They died in a strange place, surrounded by savages, and with the taste of victory barely on their lips.". He turns and looks at Aealynn and I as he continues. "But all of it would have been for naught unless two brave women hadn't defeated the monster leading The Forsworn.". He gives us a small bow.

Once he stands up he finishes his speech. "Our brethren wold want us to celebrate. Their deaths are tragic, but there will be time to mourn tomorrow. So, for now drink and be merry! Our friends would want it.". Everyone politely claps and the man walks away, sitting down at one of the lower tables. The Jarl turns to me, but leans forward so he's looking at Aealynn. "Would you care to go next?". I turn to the Breton and whisper, "You were giving a speech?". She nods and stands up, answering both of our questions. Everyone quiets down when Aealynn gets up on the box. I can see what they're thinking in their eyes._ A Breton_. My friend is nothing like the Forsworn, but the people are still wary of anyone that could have anything to do with them.

Including a common race. In their eyes it doesn't matter that Aealynn killed Kaie. All that matters is she isn't a Nord. I inwardly sigh. When will people grow up? Apparently never because everyone tenses up when Aealynn begins to speak. "I've seen a lot in my life, and fought a lot of battles. Won almost all of them. I was the one to kill Kaie and left The Forsworn leaderless.". She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, then returns her gaze to the audience. "But I couldn't have done it without one woman who constantly stayed by my side throughout it all.".

She straightens up a little, and everyone slightly relaxes. Of course, they don't mind when she's giving credit to someone else. It only matters if _she's_ trying to say she did something important for all of Markarth. "I pride myself on being somewhat cunning and smart, but by the time we attacked Kaie she already saw me as an enemy. This woman got me into the camp, lured Kaie to the highest ledge possible, and tried to assist me in taking down Kaie. The only reason Kaie didn't die by being set on fire is because the savage was clever, and poisoned my companion so she couldn't assist me.". Aealynn suddenly smirks and seems to puff up once again.

"But Kaie couldn't do anything to stop me from transforming.". She seems to realize how she's acting and tones it down a bit, but I can tell it's more for the citizens' benefit than her own. "Now Kaie lies dead, the battle is won, and The Reach is safe.". Everyone seems happy with her speech, but she continues. "For now. I've already learned Skyrim is a harsh place, and it'll strike out when you least expect it.". She nods and finishes, "So celebrate. We don't know when we'll get the chance to do it again.". More polite clapping as Aealynn hops down and returns to her seat, but this time I can tell people aren't nearly as willing. Once the Breton is seated I turn to her.

Someone else is getting up to give a speech, but I'm more interested in the Breton. I whisper, "You should give yourself more credit.". She shrugs and suddenly tells me, "Your speech is after this guy.". I groan a little and ask, "What am I going to say? How am I going to stand?". Aealynn flashes me a beautiful smile that makes my face heat up, and the woman turns to look at the door. "You know, I think you might have eaten a little too much.". I don't follow her for a minute and stupidly question, "What?". The woman turns back to me and explains, "If we claim you're still a little full and your stomach hurts, then we can get going a little early.".

She must see the skeptical look on my face because she explains, "Nobody will miss you. All these people came here for is to drink and eat. You aren't a server, so you can't do that for them. Come on, we can go back to the infirmary and check on your ability to walk ". She looks down at the floor as she barely whispers, "And what we do next.". I'm still thinking about it when the clapping starts and I realize the man must be done speaking. "Okay. Let's go.".


	51. Another Step

Once we're out of the stuffy keep I take in a deep breath and slowly release. Finally, I'm able to breathe like a normal person again. I even let go of Aealynn's arm as I walk down the steps. The Breton allows me to release my grip on her, but she does something oddly protective. My friend rushes down in front of me and walks down the steps two steps ahead of me. Like a parent who's afraid her child will fall down, so she'll stand in front of her just in case. That way she'll get hurt instead of me. I might be looking too deep into it, but I still find the idea rather sweet. Aealynn would rather have me fall on her back than tumble down the stairs. Although I highly doubt her fears have any base.

My back is a little sore and my leg is giving off an odd pinching sensation, but there's no need to worry about me. I suddenly prove Aealynn right when my recently broken leg spasms, sending me forward. All I have time to do is let out a yowl in an attempt to warn my friend. My yowl proves good enough. Aealynn instantly digs her feet into the steps and flips around, already prepared. My fall brings me straight into her arms. For a moment Aealynn starts to slide backwards and I'm terrified we're both going to fall. Then, she remains strong as a rock and doesn't move another inch. My heart is still pounding in my chest, but now I have something else to focus on.

My legs are uselessly hanging behind me, my arms are wrapped around Aealynn's middle, and our chest are pressing against one another. My ragged gasp and her smooth breaths mingle in the air. My frantic heartbeat pounds through my veins, but her relaxed beating is steadily mocking me as it drums away. I swallow and prepare to say something, but Aealynn beats me to it. She starts walking backwards as quickly as she can, dragging me down the steps with her. I kick and start trying to stand on my own, but it's useless. I also try to warn her she's going too fast. It doesn't work out. The words die somewhere between my throat and my lips.

What's there to say? I'm still grappling with that decision when Aealynn's backwards walking gets the best of her. I hear her foot _screech_ against the pavement, and the next second we're both going down. Aealynn grunts and wraps herself around me, protecting me from anything the harsh stairs have to offer. The fall isn't particularly long, but every single step sends a shock through both of us. Aealynn's entire back is hit, and the backs of my hands are smashed against the stone. When we reach the floor Aealynn is panting, but she's still curled around me. My arms are wrapped around her (slightly aching from the fall), my legs are tucked up, and my face is pressing into the crook of her neck.

I swallow a little and begin moving. I somehow pull my arms out from under her, place my hands out to the side, and push myself up. "Hey.". Aealynn pants a little and looks up at me. "Hey.". I swallow again, really unsure where to go. I've already been having inappropriate thoughts about Aealynn recently, and now I'm only adding fuel to the fire. However, I just can't seem to stop myself. Pulling away from her seems like such a shame, and she isn't complaining at the moment. I swallow for a third time and finally decide on a direction to go. "Sorry.". Aealynn chuckles and looks at me as she whispers, "It's fine.". I adjust my position a little so not as much of my weight is on her.

Aealynn's hands were once wrapped around my back, and now I feel her hands begin sliding down towards my hips. Once they've reached their destination I hesitate and start to say, "I-". I'm cut off by Aealynn shushing me, her eyes flickering everywhere besides me. I consider arguing, but in the end allow her to remain how she is. What's the worst that could come of it? Finally, once the Breton is satisfied with whatever she was doing, she whispers, "We should probably get going. Test out your ability to walk and all that.". I nod and slide off of her, the spasms in my leg long gone and my breath slightly returned to me.

Aealynn allows me to slide off to the side and stands up. For a moment all I do is lie on the cold stone, allowing the coolness to seep into my back. Then, Aealynn offers me her hand and I gladly take it. Once I'm on my feet the Breton offers me her arm once again. I shake my head and tell her, "We need to hurry and get to the infirmary before the party is over. Fully test the use of my leg and whatnot.". Aealynn nods and starts walking, but she does hang back a little and go slower than normal. All for my benefit I assume. The walk back to the hospital is rather boring, but it's also somewhat enjoyable. The moon is out and shining, the air has _just_ the right amount of cold to it, and Aealynn is standing right by my side.

Absolutely perfect. The Breton's arm lightly brushes against my fur, our flesh barely separated by an inch or two of space. The distance is tiny in comparison to a thousand other things, but to me the gap is huge. How hard would it be to bridge it? To reach out and take her hand? Would she yank back and refuse me, or allow it? The questions burn themselves in my mind, refusing to go away and die. I _despise_ not having closure, and Aealynn is only keeping my discomfort alive. But she isn't some problem. I can't stand up, face her, and finish her off. I can't just shove her down and get it over with.

No, people are never that easy. People have to be reasoned with. Everyone has a mind of their own, and something that motivates them. For a while I thought I knew what caused Aealynn to go on. What secret thoughts were locked away deep inside her skull. Now it looks like I don't. Aealynn is more of a mystery than ever, and it's driving me crazy. What can't she just be open? I played enough stealth games with Kaie, now I just want answers. I want closure. My ramblings almost cause me to walk right past the door to the hospital, but Aealynn grabs my arm. I snap out of my trance and turn back to her. "You alright? You seem a little out of sorts tonight.".

I nod and promise, "I'm fine.". She doesn't look convinced, but lets the matter drop. Once we're at the metal door Aealynn opens it and goes down, once again protecting me from the steps and my own clumsiness. As I follow behind her my mind once again begins to ramble. What does Aealynn want? Does she feel the connection I do? Or am I looking too deeply into this? Would it even work out between us? Damn it. Damn all of this to oblivion. I want to _know_, I don't want to guess! Guesses only lead to disappointment. My ramblings would continue forever if we didn't finally reach the bottom of the staircase, once again in the gigantic hospital area.

Aealynn walks over to my bed, plops down on it, and questions, "How are we gonna test this?". I shrug and ask, "Do you remember how I walked before my injury?". She nods, hops up, and does the stupidest walk I've ever seen. She tosses her hips out, swings her arms like an ape, and is shoving her chest out in front of her. For some reason I can't help myself. I laugh. If anyone else in Tamriel had done that to me I would've snarled some curse word at them, or at the very least ignored them. But Aealynn's doing it, and somehow that changes something about it. Makes it easier to laugh at. Even the Breton seems shocked (but extremely pleased) at my reaction.

She stops her walk, smiles, and works the ground over with her foot in apparent embarrassment. Once I've managed to calm down I motion for her to sit back down. Aealynn seems more than happy to sit down, her joke made and a smile on her face. Once the woman's once again on my bed I repeat, "So, do you _really_ remember how I walked?". She nods and I ask a follow-up question. "Could you watch me walk, then tell me if there's anything odd or worrying about it? Like a nasty limb I didn't have before, or if one of my feet is dragging or slower than the other?". She nods and promises, "I'll do my best. I might miss something small, but I could probably tell if anything big was wrong with you.".

I'm slightly comforted and finish, "Okay, watch me walk up and down the hall a few times. When I stop just tell me if you notice a problem.". She nods and sits up a little, already watching me like a hawk. I go back to the closed door into the hall, turn around, and start walking. The funny thing about having someone watching you walk is that suddenly you're extremely and uncomfortably aware of how you walk. I try to go about my business as normal as possible, but it's nearly impossible. My back is more rigid than it would normally be, I'm carefully choosing where to take my next step, and I'm putting way too much thought into a mindless task. Aealynn notices to because she sighs and makes a pretend 'tsk' noise in the back of her throat.

"Come on, loosen up. You're not a damned soldier marching off to meet her doom. You're just someone walking up and down a hall.". I nod and stop walking, then take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. It works, and my muscles relax. Now I can walk normally. Hopefully. I go up and down the hall, thinking of anything and everything besides how I walk. Aealynn watches me for a short while, then announces, "I've seen enough, if you want to stop.". I nod and go over to her. My leg didn't spasm during the whole thing, and I'm not hurting in the slightest. That has to be a good sign.

Right? I sit down beside Aealynn and question, "What was my walking like?". The Breton makes a 'hmm' noise and explains, "Your thighs and ass look tense. Are you sure it isn't painful?". I nod, then realize something. "You looked at my ass?". The woman's bluish eyes seem to open up wider than ever, and her pale face suddenly resembles my pelt in color. "What? No. No. Not at- just. Well. Fuck. No. I didn't. I needed to- you know. Look and. Science, legs. Your robe was- Fuck.". She begins swallowing like crazy and not meeting my gaze. I think I get some of it. My formal fine robes reveal more than my normal mage robes, and she couldn't help but looking.

I chuckle to make the situation a little less tense. It works and the woman looks back at me. I offer a small smile and tell her, "It's fine. I get it. Science. Legs. So, anything else?". She shakes her head and assures me, "All fine.". I nod and tell her, "If you think I'm strong enough, I already do, we can start heading to Falkreath as soon as I get my normal stuff back. I have some business down there, and I'd like you to come with me.". Aealynn chews on her lip for a few moments, then gives me her answer. A single nod. I smile. Looks like we're going to Falkreath.


	52. Falkreath

It takes me a few hours to get everything in order, but Aealynn never leaves my side. Well, the floor beside my bed. She's asleep for a good portion of the time, and her soft snoring is resonating around the room. I consider waking her up, then decide not to. She deserves all the rest she can get. Besides, what I'm doing at the moment is probably one of the most boring and tedious task in the entire world. Writing letters to my allies telling them not to come, filling out sheets for the healer's to let me go, writing down Aealynn and Kaie's fight at the request of the Jarl, and sending letters to anyone who might need to be told to stay calm or not move.

I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the case (piles of paperwork after the killer was caught and executed), so I can't complain that much. I'm signing the last paper with a flourish when Aealynn suddenly makes a 'gwak' noise that cuts off her snoring. The Breton snaps up and looks around, still confused about what's going on. As she slowly stands up I ask, "Can you take these papers to the Jarl while I get changed?". The woman nods and snatches the papers, then says, "It might take me a bit to get back. I'll need to change into my armor to.". I nod and allow her to leave, then stand up the second she's gone. I just want to test my legs out and make sure they really work.

After a few laps up and down the hospital's opened area, I decide my appendages work well enough. Whatever Aealynn knocked out of my back the horse knocked back in, and now it's like it was never broken. Well, besides the steady throb in my back whenever I twist _just_ the right way. That wasn't there before. I'm still reflecting on my position when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon enough I'm joined by Aealynn. She once again has her heavy bronze armor on, but her hood's down to reveal her face. Her shoddy iron sword still hangs by her side, rust slowly falling off the twisted and dented blade. I'll have to get her a new weapon once we're in Falkreath.

The Breton eyes me and scoffs. "How long does it take you to get dressed?". I snap out of my small trance, mumble an apology, and go over to my bed. Underneath are my Arch-Mage robes that the nurse gave me a few hours ago in preparation of my leaving. I carefully undress, fold my fine robes on the bed, and redress into my robes. I can't help the sigh that slips from my lips once they're on. Like slipping into a soft blanket from my childhood. Something comfortable and worn that'll protect me from anything. I dust myself off once (careful not to let my claws rip the robes) and turn back to Aealynn. The woman's idly examining her nails and tapping her foot.

I smile a little and whistle. Her eyes snap up to me and she smiles back, then motions at the door. "Let's get going.". I nod in agreement and stroll over to her. By instinct she offers me her arm, still in the habit due to my injured spine. Aealynn seems to realize her mistake, but I'm already reaching for her. My arm slides through hers, and we're once again in our old position. My Breton friend seems a little confused, but doesn't try to make me let her go. If anything she looks slightly pleased at my reaction. Or maybe I'm just seeing things. Either way, she begins walking back towards the stairs. The thin staircase is hard to manage while holding somebody else's arm, but we find a way.

It pushes us closer together and we're both sacrificing room so we both can fit. Aealynn doesn't complain. Neither do I. Once we're finally outside the sun is barely peaking over the horizon, and the entire world seems to be asleep around us. It's actually kind of peaceful. Our walk is quick and quiet, but I actually enjoy most of it. Just being this close to Aealynn is enjoyable, and not having to worry about the sea of conversation is even better. Finally, we reach the carriage. The man is already awake and alert, waiting for customers. I toss a few coins at him and say, "Falkreath.". He nods and we both sit down in the back, the carriage pulling away beneath us.

* * *

The steady beat of the horse walking wakes me up. For a moment I just keep my eyes closed, allowing memories of the past to wash over me. The sway of the wooden vehicle, the reek of the horse, the sound of _clicking_ and _clacking_, cool air streaming across my face, and the sun burning my eyelids. If I tied my hands together it would be just like the ride to Helgen. The ride to my 'death' that never happened. Then, the sound of humming reaches my ears. I crack my left eye open and see Aealynn looking up at the sky, lazily tapping her hands against her knees, and shaking her head a little. "Something interesting about the sky?".

Aealynn snaps her head down so she's looking at me and goes, "Hmm?". She seems to realize what I've asked and answers, "Birds. Bored. Long drive. You were asleep.". I chuckle and stand up, looking ahead of us. The gates of Falkreath are visible, so we won't be spending much more time in the carriage. I sit back down, winch as I sit on my tail, and adjust my position. Once I'm finally seated I tell Aealynn, "Don't worry, we won't be on this thing much longer.". She nods, then looks at the carriage's floorboards as she asks, "So, what 'unfinished business' do you have here?". I think of a way I can explain it while she'll still understand, then go about answering her question.

"Just something I promised I'd look into for the Jarl. He kept bellyaching about some rogue illegals living in the woods somewhere. I'd go searching for them, but I never found any proof to justify his concerns. Well, never any _strong_ proof. Just some arrows embedded in trees and blackened bones littering the forest floor. The Jarl saw that as justification of his illegals fear, but I just wrote it off as bandits. Now the man's going on about finding more bones and even more arrows. It's probably nothing, but I promised I'd look into it. My main concern is bandits living out there and recruiting more to their ranks or a band of mercenaries coming through and attempting not to be found.".

"In all honesty it's probably just a few hunters killing things, getting them ready to sell, and tossing the bones on the ground.". Aealynn's been nodding all the while to show she's been listening, and now that I'm done she offers another question. "What are you going to do about it?". I honestly don't know, but manage to think of something off the top of my head. "If they're bandits we'll kill them, mercenaries we'll help find a quicker way through the hold, hunters we'll fine if their actions are illegal, and legitimate illegals we'll ship back to wherever they came. Or let them stay. Knowing the Jarl he'll want to go ahead and ship them back.".

Aealynn makes a 'hmm' sound and tells me, "I'm not sure how I like the sound of that.". I shrug and assure her, "I don't like it either, but I'm not the Jarl. Only he gets to make the call. Besides, I'm sure whoever they are has a good reason to be here. If they do, then you and I can probably talk the Jarl into going easy on them.". The Breton seems a little appeased, but still looks like something isn't setting right with her. I don't blame her. The carriage comes to a halt and both of us stand up. I spare a moment to thank the man, then hop off and go into the city with Aealynn trailing right behind me. The sun is still high in the sky now that we're here, but it's going down fast.

We'll need to rest for the night. Bumping around in the dark is very rarely a good idea, and bumping around in the woods while it's dark is _never_ a good idea. I'm still thinking about that when we finally pass a smith. My mind instantly races to Aealynn's crappy sword. I stop and turn to the man. He isn't closed yet, but I'll need to get Aealynn her weapon when she isn't looking. Instinct tells me the woman won't like me buying something like that for her, and I enjoy the thought of it being a gift. The Breton in question has noticed I've stopped, and by now she's had the chance to start heading back over to me. I'd better do something quick.

I turn to Aealynn, toss her some gold coins, and ask, "Can you get us a room at the inn?". The Breton looks down at the coins in her hand, jingles them, and says, "If I didn't know any better I'd imagine you were treating me like a servant.". I quickly backtrack and apologize, "Sorry. Will you please get us a room at the inn so I don't have to? I'd like to speak to the Jarl before tomorrow.". She shrugs and starts walking away, looking for the nearest inn. Damn that was close. I inwardly smile at my quick thinking, then remember why I even needed to use it. The blacksmith is still hammering away, but he looks tired and ready to put up his tools. I'll need to ask him before he decides to.

The man hears me walking over and looks up, a strained look on his face. However, the tension leaves him when he sees it's me. He must have been expecting someone else. Once I'm near him I clear my throat and prepare to ask something, but he cuts me off and starts the conversation. "You want me to forge something?". I fall mute for a second (not use to being cut off), then realize what he's asked. Once I manage to nod he puts his hammer away, straightens his back, and ask, "What do you need me to make? Some armor? A weapon? Something special?". I'm back to normal and easily answer, "A weapon, please.".

He cracks his knuckles and demands, "What kind?". I think of Aealynn's fighting style and tell him, "A mace. Any kind, just make it something that can kill.". He nods and looks over my shoulder. I follow his gaze and see Aealynn waving at me from the inn. I wave back and she goes inside, apparently pleased with my answering wave. I turn back to the smith and he questions, "She with you?". I nod. "She the one you're buying the mace for?".

I nod and he suddenly offers, "I can write a note on the handle if you want. Something sappy to give your lover.". I feel my face heat up and manage to squeak, "She's not my lover!". He chuckles and backs off a little, "Fine fine. Not your lover.". I nod and he finishes, "Come get it tomorrow.". I nod for what feels like the hundred time and turn back towards the inn, a smile splitting my face.


	53. The Mace's Message

For the thousandth time that night Aealynn roughly elbows me in her sleep. I inwardly sigh and scoot over a little, but my left arm and leg are already hanging off the side of the bed. A woman can only go so far before she falls. Aealynn thrashes for a few minutes, then gets comfortable and falls into a deeper sleep. That's when the snoring begins. Oh dear lords. It's been like this for the last three hours. I like Aealynn, but this is getting old. I use my remaining arm (the one that _isn't_ hanging off the side of the bed) and push her back onto her stomach. Her snoring stops and I close my eyes, preparing for a few hours of good sleep. The gods laugh and sunlight hits my eyelids.

I crack my left eye open and sigh. Already morning. I've gotten a few hours of sleep, so I suppose I'm ready to go. I check to make sure Aealynn is still asleep, then get up. Maybe I can get her mace before the rest of the city wakes up. I carefully move out of bed and change into my robes before leaving.

The small city is dim and still mostly asleep, but the smith is awake and working. A golden mace sits at his foot. Good. I lightly jog over to him. The man looks up at my approach and offers a small smile. I smile back and ask, "Is it done?". He nods and presents the weapon to me. The golden mace has an elven design, but the tips are silver and by far sharper.

I nod in approval and start, "Nice. Very-". I trail off as I see an inscription on the handle. I flip the weapon around so I can read it.

_'To my_ beloved. _May I be with you always in your battles.'_

My line of sight smashes down a little as my pupils dilate in surprise. You have to be kidding me. I look up at the man, shove the mace at him, tap the inscription, and question, "What's this? I _said_ I didn't want any sayings on the weapon.". He shrugs, but remains positive and happy as he explains, "I know that's what you said, but I decided to be a little nicer with you than normal. It was clear you had the hots for that Breton, and you just didn't want to show it to her. I figured that you'd be happy, and that you could give this to her to show her your feelings for her. No need to thank me.".

Oh, there's no need to worry about that any time soon. I hold the weapon out to him and beg, "Scratch it off or something. I can't give her this when it's like this!". A familiar voice questions, "Give who what?". I flip around and nearly take Aealynn's head off with the mace, but at the last second I realize who it is and stop my attack. The Breton in question seems rather amused as she repeats, "Who's that for?". The 'helpful' smith tells the Breton, "She's getting that for you.". Aealynn's eyes light up and she ask, "Really?". I begin stammering, and the smith once again 'helps' me find my words. "Of course. Now go on and take it! No use in waiting.".

Aealynn reaches out and I twitch backwards, trying to explain the situation to her. "Wait! You can't have it yet!". Aealynn looks almost wounded as she ask, "Why not? Did I do something wrong?". I shake my head, still trying to think of something. "It's just. Well. The smith- He. It's not what. I just-". She cuts me off by reaching out and gently taking the weapon. "Is it meant for me?". I nod. "Do you want me to have it?". Another nod. "Is there something wrong with its ability to fight?". A shake of my head. "Then, why can't I have it?". I open my mouth to say something, but more stammering just comes out. Eventually the Breton uses a tactic she's certain will get her the mace.

"I don't see a problem with the mace. Do you? Is there something wrong with it?". I sigh and mumble, "It's just a small problem. I'm sure the smith could fix it in a few seconds.". She shrugs and my grip on the mace relaxes slightly. She takes it as permission and takes the weapon from my grasp. She smiles (she hasn't seen the inscription yet) and whispers, "Thank you.". Aealynn takes a few steps back into a clear area and starts testing out her weapon. For a few moments all she does is swing it, and I think that she won't see what's written on the handle. That's when she stops and falls out of her fighting stance.

She squints and flips the weapon around so she can read what's on it. I feel my throat and chest both tighten, and a thin sweat starts underneath my pelt. I see Aealynn mumbling the words under her breath. My ears slowly lower against my skull in embarrassment, and there's nothing I can do to revive my dying pride. When she gets to the end her eyes go wide and she swallows, still not moving her eyes away from the mace's message. Her dark cheeks suddenly flare to life and turn pink in color. She doesn't meet my eyes as she puts the mace on her belt. The woman puts her hands behind her back and starts working her foot against the wooden floor beneath her. After a few minutes she manages to mumble, "Thanks.". My throat's so tight it's almost strangling me.

I open my dry mouth and attempt to say something. Anything. I need to work out this whole mess and explain to her that the message wasn't suppose to be there. That I didn't really mean it like the smith meant it. A croaking sound resonates from the back of my throat. That's all I manage to get out. Every other noise seems to die before it passes my lips. I don't know what to say. I don't even know what Aealynn could possibly be thinking. Eventually the smith walks up behind me, slaps me on the back, and answers for me, "She didn't spare the slightly expense. That's the best weapon I've ever made, and it's guaranteed to slay any foe!".

This man needs to stop talking, but he obviously isn't going to. So, I do what I've become fairly good at doing. I change the subject. "Hey, the Jarl said we need to go start checking out the woods and stuff. He has a few horses by the gates.". Aealynn nods, still looking at the floor with her hands behind her back. Fuck, that smith did a lot more harm than good. I guess I'll just have to explain the situation to her later, once I've finally accepted what's happened and gathered some words that I could possibly say. As Aealynn walks away I take a few seconds to release my anger on the closest and guiltiest person in my range. The smith. I flip around and can't help the uncivilized part of myself take over.

I curl back my lips and hiss at him. The man's eyes widen and he gives me an honestly confused look. His look does nothing to appease me as my fur stands on end, uncomfortably rubbing against the lining of my robes. I'm by far shorter than the man, but I puff myself up and get in his face as I snarl at him. "_Next time, why don't you do yourself a favor and **listen** to what the customer wants?! Your stupid little line might have just fucked me over!_". He still looks shocked. I can't contain a growl that comes deep from my throat. Why can't people like him follow orders without doing something stupid and fucking the whole thing up?! He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't want to hear it. I storm away from him, my fluffed tail angrily flicking behind me.

Our horses are indeed tied up at the gate. A fine stallion the color of steel waits for me, a few white splashes around his eyes amusing me. Aealynn's charcoal colored mare is sway backed and old, but sturdy enough to get the job done. Once we're both mounted I turn my horse northward and whisper, "Come on. We need to find whoever's hiding out in the woods.". Aealynn nods, but still can't meet my eyes. I'll have to talk to her about what happened once we're in the woods. I don't trust so many eager ears in one place. If word of what transpired between us got out and became public knowledge, then there's no telling what kind of problems and rumors it might cause.

I start riding and stick to the stone path, the world around us unchanging. Tall trees smashed together with the sun barely shining behind a sheet of clouds above us. It's rather boring, but at least nothing's attacking us. I allow us to ride for a little bit without a single word, then I start up the conversation. "So, about what the mace says.". Aealynn keeps looking at the ground and interrupts me, "It was sweet. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but you can rest assured that you have a golden tongue and a way with words.". I find myself at a loss for what to say. Aealynn thought the message on the mace was nice. She didn't exactly return the sentiment, but she isn't rebuking it.

Now _I'm_ not sure how I feel about that. Do I like Aealynn in the way the smith thought I did? Do I want her to return the feelings for me? What feelings do I even _have_ for her? I can't answer these questions, so all I do for a little while is stare at Aealynn in shock and stay silent. Eventually Aealynn chuckles a little and says, "Damn, I know I'm beautiful, but you don't need to keep looking at me. I'm not going to change.". Her words manage to bring me out of my state of silence. I swallow and manage to whisper, "Thank you.". Aealynn must realize that I'm struggling for words because she allows me to fall silent, and both of us focus on riding.

Damn it! Why in oblivion can't I just _speak_ to her?! It's not like she's going to bite my head off or suddenly ride away. Probably. I've done it a hundred times before, this shouldn't be any different! I attempt to strengthen my mental resolve. I _need_ to speak to her. Acting like a teenager trying to talk to their crush isn't going to do me any favors. I spend a few more moments allowing myself to mentally beat myself up, then get over it. I'll have to speak to her, or else I could end up screwing myself over.

I allow the silence to stretch on for a few moments, then break it once again. "I'm sorry for what happened. When I ignored you and focused on Kaie.". Aealynn looks back over her shoulders, completely shocked. Honestly, I am too. But the guilt suddenly wormed its way into my brain, and refused to be shoved down and ignored. It's only now that it's over that I realize I kept Aealynn in the dark about Kaie for a long time, and she _still_ saved my ass from that crazy werewolf. If it wasn't for Aealynn I could be dead, a prisoner, or Kaie's 'wife'. I mentally shudder and my fur ruffles at the last thought. I owe a lot to her, and it's only now that I realize I never told her that. Aealynn just looks down at her saddle for a moment before getting a hold of herself.

"Apology accepted. I realize you had a lot on your plate at the time, but it was still nice of you to apologize.". Her face goes pink again. "And, the mace was nice.". I nudge my horse a little closer to hers and dare to ask, "Do I have an answer on your feelings about the mace's message?". She shakes her head and explains, "I still think I need a little time. You understand, don't you?". I nod and back off, but tell her, "Take all the time you need. I'll still be here when you figure it out.". She offers me a smile and we both keep riding, the silence now more comfortable than it was before. That's when the howling wind suddenly attacks us.

I try to scream something at Aealynn, but the rest of the storm attacks us before a single word can pass my lips. A wall of ice and snow suddenly slams into me, causing my horse to scream and sway in his place. Aealynn doesn't fare much better. Her horse begins bucking and kicking, determined to get away. The wind and storm begin to tug on me, urging me from my horse. I refuse and settle down in the saddle. Finally, we both get our horses under control and start riding. There's no way to tell which way. We go about a mile or so when the storm suddenly rears up and slams its mighty fist down on us. My world shrinks to white, freezing cold, and the howl of the wind. That's when the reins slip from my hands, and the horse bucks.


	54. The First Snow

When my consciousness slowly returns to me I desperately crack open my eyes. A chilling wind scratches across my corneas, and I'm forced to close my eyelids. The wind keeps yanking at my eyelids and I close my eyes even tighter. My eyeballs are steadily throbbing in pain, but at least I managed to get a brief glimpse of where I am. Wherever the oblivion I am it's white and cold. Not very useful. My mind is now fully awake, and I'm able to take a small inventory on my body. My back and robes are soaking wet, my tail is being crushed against my back, and my fur is stiff with hoarfrost. I feel all four limbs in place, but I'm unable to move them. Not because of any injury or debris; I'm simply too exhausted to move. And, a steady throbbing in my lungs and aching all over my body isn't helping.

Some part of me is growing angry at my prolonged immobility. I should be getting up! I should get up and handle the situation with all the poise and intelligence it requires! If I don't handle this, then everything could go wrong! All my inner anger gets me is a twitch in my neck. That small movement drains all of my energy, and I feel something beneath my head. I gather some small amount of strength and twitch my head for a second time. Something hard and cold is underneath my skull, a startling contrast against the soft powder cradling the rest of my body. I'd like to move around a little more, but now all of my energy is _really_ gone. Not another chance of movement.

My hearing must have been impaired because a low howling suddenly fills them. I flick my ears back to my skull and mumble something. The inside of my mouth becomes cold and my lips suddenly become chapped. I shut my mouth and stop mumbling, but nothing can be done about the howling in my ears that's steadily getting louder. Something brushes my hand and I hear what I think is a voice through the wind. However, I can't make out the words. The sensation of brushing travels down my arm and to my hand. Five freezing, sinewy fingers wrap themselves in my own cold digits. The waxy hand squeezes my own. I want to squeeze the hand back in reassurance, but I still can't bring myself to do anything.

Now another sensation is making itself known. My robes are obviously soaked from melting snow, but my head is likewise moist. I decide it's time to tough it up and finally check on myself. I slowly lift my unoccupied hand from the ground. A _crack_ of breaking ice startles me and gives me a small boost of momentary strength. My deft fingers grope for my head, and eventually my claws brush against my ear. I follow my ear down to my head and dip my clawtips into whatever liquid is gathering around my head. Finally, I use my newly found strength to bring my fingers in front of my face. Now all I have to do is look.

I manage to crack my eyes open for a second before I have to slam them shut. All I managed to see in the sea of white is a splash of red. Blood. Somewhere I'm bleeding. Not good. I allow my weak limb to flop back down to where it was. Now my eyes are throbbing and watering again, but I can't blink without exposing myself to the freezing winds once again. I need to cast a healing spell and a fire spell. If I don't, then there's no telling what could possibly happen to us. I try to move my other arm. I'm stopped by a thick shield of ice, the hand still wrapped around my own, and a complete and utter lack of energy. I go back to trying to twitch my freed arm.

Nothing. Damn it. The wind seems to calm down a little, but now there's a pressure building all over my front. The snow and ice is settling; preparing to bury me until the spring. I gather all my energy, condense it into a powered force, and release. A whimper manages to slide between my closed lips. That's it. I dare to flick one of my ears up. A sharp wind yanks it back, and without hesitation I return it to my skull. My fur is now done up in spikes, each tiny tip covered in a spearhead of ice. My entire back is soaked in water, only now it's freezing back up and turning into frost. If something doesn't happen fast I'll be a frozen statue by the time anyone finds me.

For a few minutes all I can do is lie there and look back at my rotten luck, still unsure of what to do. That's when a new sound seems to rise up over the howling of the storm. The _clicking_ of horses' hooves manages to break through the constant screaming of the storm. For a brief moment my heart leaps at the prospect of riders coming to save us. I even allow myself the fantasy of it being guards or adventurers. That's when reality sets in. The only people out in a blizzard like this are brigands and thieves. They'll ignore a few travelers who've been foolish enough to fall off their horses. And, if they _don't_ ignore us, then it's because they'll wish to steal from or kill us.

Besides, the ice and snow settling over us probably blocks us from anyone's sights. The sound of the animal's hooves is getting louder. I'm certain they'll pass by us any minute. When the _clicking_ is right beside us one of the horses suddenly screams, and two loud _clacks_ tell me the beast reared and stopped. One of the riders has stopped. For a few seconds the clicks of the other horse continues, then the second rider seems to realize his companion's stopped for some reason. Two more loud _clacks_ followed by a small series of _clicks_. For a few moments the horses' whinnies mingle with the howling of the storm, but I can't make out what the riders are saying.

One of the steeds lets out a whinny and I hear the saddle groan as it moves. The icy wind is still gnawing at my ears, but now another sound (besides the whinnies of the horses) manages to break through the fog that's covered my brain. _Crunches_ that seem to be coming closer to me. Someone's walking through the snow. The _crunches_ only seem to get louder, and eventually a ragged breath joins them. The footsteps stop, and the ragged breathing becomes even louder. Whoever it is is standing right above me. The curiosity boiling in my stomach is almost painful, but I still don't have the energy required to crack open my eyes. The snow _crunches_ again as the person positions themselves; their ragged inhale and exhale telling me they're closer than they were.

A leather covered hand rubs my face, breaking the hoarfrost spears and causing my stiff fur to give way beneath their fingers. The cracked and dry animal's hide runs along the length of my cheek, then trails back up to my nose. My lungs have been fairly normal throughout the entire stay in the snow, but now I'm suddenly aware that they're burning and refuse to inhale all the way. It takes a few seconds, but eventually I breathe out. A muffled and deep voice suddenly announces, "_Alive_.". That's all I hear before something odd happens. The darkness gets deeper, my pain leaves me, and I feel myself slowly sinking into a deep blanket of warmth. No escape.

* * *

When I slowly come to the first thing I feel is my warm and fluffy robes pressing against me. Someone must have cleaned them while I was out. For a moment I just sit there and enjoy the comfort of the cleaned clothing, then something clicks in my brain. My robes were wet and dirty. Someone must have had to clean them. To clean them someone must have had to have gotten them off of me. That means someone saw me at least partly naked while I was out. That's all the connecting my brain needs before filling my veins with raw terror and artificial strength. I snap up and get tangled in a white linen blanket. For a moment all I do is kick and spit, my ears flattening against my skull and fur standing on end.

That's when my tail begins twitching and my claws come out. I don't take in the scenery around me, I just focus on the white blanket tangled around my legs. Without a single thought about my actions I start shredding the blankets; a sick enjoyment coming from the loud _rip_ my claws make when they tear apart the clean cloth. I hear squeaky footsteps coming towards me, but my rage at the blanket can't be deterred by a few _thumps_ of a foot. When the woman finds me I'm still spitting and worked up, the blanket now tightly wrapped around my extended claws. For a moment she hangs back, then approaches me.

When I finally calm down a little and realize there's someone else there I freeze, instantly taking in the dark skinned Bosmer's appearance. A dirt colored shirt made of cloth is fastened by a leather belt round her waist, the long sleeves hiding her arms while an extremely small amount of cleavage is showing. A black overcoat of thick woollen material falls from her shoulders to half-way down her legs. Her thick tan leather boots are covered in snow and mud. She's wearing short woollen trousers the exact same color as her shirt. From her leather belt there hangs a sheath for her knife and an empty looking purse. A wool hat covers a large portion of her head, but that can't stop her thick tangle of hazel hair from pouring down into her eyes.

The simple cap is brown and made of thick, coarse woollen cloth. The final touch are tight, cracked leather gloves on her hands. Her face is rather plain, but there are a few distinguishing features. A large white scar runs from the bottom of her left eye in a slash that reaches the corner of her lip. Not to mention her white (but extremely crooked) teeth set her apart from quite a few people. However, the thing that stands out the most is her blue eyes.

She doesn't look intimidating, but her stance says otherwise. Her legs are slightly out and her shoulders thrown back. I even see one of her hands twitch in the direction of her dagger. She's ready to fight, even if she'd rather handle this peacefully. Smart woman. Even around friends you need to be careful, you never _truly_ know what people are after. Once I've spend a decent amount of time staring at the woman I decide to look around at where I am. The Bosmer allows me to do as I please.

I'm lying on a straw mattress that lies directly on the ground, and the shredded sheet tangled around my waist is the only other thing on the bed. The ground around me is covered in a thin sheet of material to separate me from the ground, and it's only know that I realize I'm in a tent. The entire place is bare expect a small chest shoved in the corner and a table besides the entrance. A small lantern is hanging from the top pole of the tent, slowly swinging back and forth as it causes shadows to dance on the cloth walls.

Once I'm done taking in the scenery I turn back to the woman. Her back is turned to me and I hear her tying the tent together. For a moment I consider attacking her while I have the advantage, but hold off on it. I'd hate to attack someone who ends up being a friend. Once the Bosmer turns around I keep quiet. Her eyes flicker around the room and she offers, "Long or short story?". I manage to wheeze, "Long.". She nods and sits down, but promises, "It'll take a while.". I shrug and she nods again, getting to her tale.


	55. The Bosmer Woman

The woman brushes some snow off her shoulders as I lean back, getting comfortable. It takes some doing, but eventually everything is fine. My claws aren't digging into anything, my tail isn't being crushed, and all my limbs are comfortable. Perfect. Once I'm settled she gives me a questioning look and stops brushing the powder off of her. "Ready?". I nod and she taps her fingers against her knee. It takes her a few minutes before deciding where to start. "Well, I'm Laudate. I'm the one that found you and that Breton buried in snow and about to die. By the time we dug you two out you had the start of frostbite. A few potions took care of that, but there are a few injuries we couldn't quite treat.". She trails off a little and I insist, "I feel fine.". She kind of bobs her head side to side and stops tapping her fingers faster.

Eventually she makes a 'hmm' noise and stops bobbing her head and tapping. "Yeah. You'd think that. We've treated it to the best of our abilities, and I took the chance to give you some painkillers. But the injury is still there, and it'll hurt if you try to do anything with it.". For a moment I become suspicious and question, "What injury? You keep saying I'm wounded, but I don't see or feel any injury on my body.". The Bosmer scoots forward a little and grabs the blanket that's tangled around my feet. For a moment I fear she's going to do something to me, and I can't help myself. My fur poofs up again, my ears flatten against my skull, and I let out a loud and long _hiss_ to ward her off.

It works and the woman holds her hands up to show me she isn't going to do anything. I wait for a few moments, then allow my fur to fall back to where it belongs. I can feel my tail straining underneath me to flick around in annoyance, but I ignore it. When my ears are standing up again and I'm done hissing the woman dares to ask, "Can I please show you your wound without you biting me?". I roll my eyes and nod, granting her permission to remove my blanket. The Bosmer is surprisingly careful with her actions. She slowly removes the cloth from around my legs and gently frees my claws from it. Finally, the shredded blanket is lying across me like it normally should be.

The woman peels back the cloth and starts to reach for my leg. I don't smash my ears down or let my fur stick up, but I give her another _hiss_ to get her to stop. The woman throws her hands down and leans back on her legs. "For fuck's sake, can I just show you your wound? If I'd wanted to kill you I would've left you in the snow to die.". For a moment we're both silent, just looking at each other. Slowly I squint my eyes, and she rolls hers in response. Finally, I nod and tell her, "Show me.". Laudate reaches for my leg and grabs my robe, yanking it upwards. She also yanks my shoe down a little. That's when I'm finally able to see my newly gotten wound.

My ankle is swollen beneath the fur, and I can tell it'll hurts besides the fact I'm still numb from painkillers. The Bosmer allows me to look at my injury for a few seconds, then offers, "Can I put your stuff back on?". I nod and she returns my shoe and pant leg to their place, then shimmies back and sits in her original position. "I wouldn't suggest wearing the shoe once the painkillers wear off. It's pretty badly sprained.". I nod in understanding, but don't say anymore. It's pretty clear she intends on telling me everything of importance. My thoughts are right and eventually she starts up again. "Your friend was pretty beat up to. For a while we thought her wrist was broken, but now we're starting to think it's sprained. My brother's attending to her right now. She's pretty suspicious and hostile towards us.".

I offer a small chuckle and assure her, "That's just the way Aealynn is.". The Bosmer takes a moment to nod before continuing to speak. "Aealynn. I'll have to remember the name. Might calm her down a little.". She slightly shakes her head and seems to get back on track. "You two were holding hands when we found you, so we didn't separate you two by much. She's in the tent right beside you. Once she's calmed down a little bit we'll bring her over here to visit. Then, my father can answer any of your questions.".

I cock my head and lower one of my ears in confusion. "I thought you would answer all of my questions.". The Bosmer shakes her head and explains, "I was suppose to calm you down and tell you we were the ones that found you. I suppose I could tell you a _few_ things.". She nods to herself and I allow my ear back up. "Yeah. I'll tell you some stuff.". She settles in and gets a little more comfortable in her seating position, the powder that covered her now melted and shining in the lantern light. "I can't tell you anything personal, so I'll stick to what we'd like you to do.". I nod to show I'm listening. "My father would like you and your friend to stay with us for a short while. Just until your wounds are healed, or until you feel like you need to go.".

"Right now we're still working on getting your Breton friend to calm down. Once she's finally settled down we'd planned on moving her and her belongings in here so you'd be together. After that, we didn't really know what to do besides check your wounds again. Dinner is almost ready, and he'd said something about bringing you and your friend some food when you were both settled. _I_ thought you two could handle eating with everyone else, but considering the Breton still hasn't calmed down I'm not that assured. Damn, it sounds like you're two wild animals we found and are trying to train.".

She shakes her head and promises, "That's not what we're trying to do. We're just trying to make everything work out and make things comfortable for you guys.". Someone suddenly knocks on one of the tent pole outside. Both of us look over and see a shadow dancing outside. I consider raising my voice and telling the person to come in, but decide against it. I have no authority here, and not everyone is going to be as kind as Laudate has been. Eventually the woman sighs and announces, "Come on in.". The man only sticks his head in, hiding his body from view. However, I can tell from his face he's Laudate's brother.

His dark skin matches hers, his hair is almost exactly like hers (his is slightly longer), and his teeth are just as disgusting as hers. He's wearing a wool cap covered in snow that constantly dribbles powder in his face, and his bright blue eyes scan the tent as he tells his sister, "The Breton calmed down. Called us a bunch of monkeys with sticks, but she isn't trying to bite everyone anymore. Took us a while, but eventually we convinced her we weren't bandits that had slain her friend.". His eyes finally rest on me. "Speaking of which. Do you want your friend to come over here? I'm certain it'll take coaxing and a few mild curse words, but I'm sure we can get her in here if you want to see her.".

I nod and tell him, "That would be lovely, but don't try to kill yourself getting her over here. Aealynn's like a bull in some aspects. If she doesn't want to do somewhere, then gods help the man who tries to get her to.". He cocks his head to the side and Laudate steps in by saying, "The Breton's name is Aealynn. You might want to use that and the promise of her friend to get her over here. Bandits wouldn't know her name, but the Khajiit would.".

Laudate's brother nods and yanks his head out of the tent, his shadow walking away from us. Once he's gone something unsettling begins to grow in my mind. Who says these people aren't bandits or slavers? We could be in the clutches of evildoers. I try to think of a way to find out who they are, but I can't think of anything. Eventually I settle on the stupidest and easiest method.

I ask the woman (who's busy brushing water off of her shoulder), "Are you a bandit or slaver or something?". She jumps a little at my sudden question and her eyes snap to meet mine. For a moment it looks like she doesn't understand my question. Then, it finally hits. The Bosmer shakes her head and promises, "No! No! We're nothing like that. Completely harmless. If we were bandits we would've killed you already, and if we were slavers we wouldn't be treating your injuries.".

I see her point and open my mouth to agree with her, but something interrupts us. Loud cursing and someone stomping towards the tent. "Don't think for a damned minute that I trust you people!". A familiar shadow appears on our tent. "You're all just a bunch of damned apes who learned how to-". I cut my friend by screaming, "Aealynn!". The shadow flips a little and I hear my Breton friend scream my name. I expect her to run around to the entrance of the tent and find me, but apparently that's too much work for her. Aealynn kneels down, grabs the edge of the tent, and yanks it up slightly. A gust of cold wind rushes in and slaps me, and a familiar (white crusted) face sticks its way into the opening.

Aealynn offers me a giant smile and forces her way through the hole (closing it behind her), allowing all of the warm air to escape in one fatal swoop. Laudate seems a little upset at Aealynn's actions, but composes herself and doesn't say a word. Aealynn is in peasant's gear for some reason. Thin pants that only go down to her mid-calf, a rope belt, a shirt that hugs her neck and wrists, and weak leather shoes. The Breton sees me eyeing her and explains, "My gear was all dented up from the fall. They took it and claim to be 'fixing' it. Damned bastards.". Laudate scrapes her throat and reminds Aealynn that's she's right here in the tent.

Aealynn doesn't look away from me. Instead, she rolls her eyes and continues speaking. "Apparently my wrist was 'sprained' in the fall. A boot probably crushed it and they claimed in was the horse's fault. You know Bosmers, bunch of filthy liars.". I swear I see a vein throbbing in Laudate's neck as she grabs her own knees, her knuckles turning white from the grip. I reach out and gently take Aealynn's shoulder. The distraction works and the Breton looks down at my hand, completely forgetting about badmouthing the people who dug us up.

Laudate sees her chance and announces, "I'll go check on dinner and see if my father thinks you should eat with us or alone.". She stands, turns, and leaves through the normal exit. Once Laudate is gone Aealynn sits down beside me, claps her hands together (grimacing a little at her wound), and says, "Okay. Let's get out of here.".


	56. Trust In Friends

**Aealynn POV:**

My friend flips her ears back, looks at the top of the tent, and groans. I drop my hands and ask, "What's wrong?". She looks back at me and explains, "We _can't_ leave. I have a sprained ankle, and you possibly have a sprained wrist. Besides, I don't even know where the horses are and-". I interrupt her in my hope to persuade her to see my point of view. "I saw them on my way to your tent! They're beneath an elm tree with blankets over them. We could easily just snatch them and ride away. You'll just have to use one foot and I'll just have to use one hand.".

The Khajiit returns her head to normal, allows her ears to leave her skull, and begs me, "_Please_. They aren't bad people, but I don't want to see what they would do if we ended up pushing them. Plus, dinner! You like dinner, why can't you just relax and let someone else cook for you? Trust me, they're not going to poison us or anything. And, if they do I swear I'll let you nag my ear off as we're dying.".

Damn it, _why_ can't she see that these people are dangerous?! Does she not remember what Bosmer are?! They'd jump at the chance to eat anyone! The only reason they left us alive was because they didn't want us to get frostbite and ruin our taste! I know these people haven't changed since I've been asleep. It's too deep in their culture to shake away. If they see someone tasty, then they can't help but take a bite. Just like the Khajiit can't help hissing or Argonians can't help liking water. It's in the Bosmers' genes to want to eat us! Nothing against them as people, it's just the way they're made. If we stick around for 'dinner', then we'll end up being tomorrow night's supper.

For a moment all I want to do is go off on her; but I instantly catch myself and hold back. Screaming and yelling at her won't make her see the danger those Bosmer pose to us. However, she's a smart and sensible woman. She'll see reason if I just stay calm, talk to her like we're both adults, and don't raise my voice.

Yeah. I calmly tell the Khajiit, "I _know_ they saved us, but that doesn't mean we should instantly trust them like they're our friends. I'm not saying they'll poison our dinner or anything, but what if they want us to stay for a week? Then, what if that week becomes two weeks? Or a month? If we keep acting like they're our friends, then we'll just end up getting trapped by social obligation and go ahead with whatever they want. We can show gratitude, but let's not go overboard or anything. I'm certain if we talk to them and explain like mature adults that we want to leave, then they'll allow us to leave and we can get back and report to the Jarl that-". Something clicks together in my mind.

I raise my hands and start shaking them at the woman as something comes to me. She looks at me odd and nearly jumps out of her pelt as I scream, "HEY!". The Khajiit jumps even more at my sudden raised voice and her ears flatten as she hisses, "Don't yell!". I nod and apologize, "Sorry. Now, listen!". She perks her ears back up. "These are the guys the Jarl was looking for! The ones that are leaving the arrows and bones around!".

My friend's tail twitches back and forth as she chews on my words. Finally, she announces, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Isn't it a tiny bit racist to assume the arrows were left by _Bosmers_? I mean, an Argonian or Nord could have left the arrows just the same as them.". Ugh. I barely manage to contain myself. My friend is usually racial sensitive (something I know it's hard to be), but now she's being oversensitive!

I'm about to give her a lecture about being too sensitive, but then something else once again calms my anger. The memory of what's written on the mace. The mace the Khajiit bought for me. You don't yell at someone who leaves you that kind of message. Even if you aren't sure about how to handle the message. Instead, I'll just have to remain calm. She hasn't seen my point yet, but I'm sure she will. Reasonable adult and all that.

"Okay. Maybe it was a Nord or something, but I still doubt it. I mean, come on! They're out in the middle of the woods. There aren't exactly a lot of vendors and shops out here. They'd need to get food from somewhere, and the woods is full of animals. Not to mention all the extra bones that could be used to make arrows. If they lose a few bolts while hunting, then it doesn't matter at all. They can just come back home, skin a few of their kills, and make some more arrows. No big deal.".

The woman's tail stops twitching and she brings her left hand up to her face, running her black claws through her red fur. "Hmm. I see your point. And, Bosmer from Valenwood _are_ known for being able to scale trees and blend into the forest. If they taught those traits to others, then this forest would be the perfect place to hide in. And, your point about the meat and bones makes a lot of sense. At least, to me it does.".

She keeps rubbing her fur and I decide to push it a little more. Just to get her on to my side. "The Jarl would want to know about this. If we leave now, then we could reach him. The storm has trapped the camp. We'll be able to cut through it to Falkreath if we're careful. Some on them might try to follow us, but not all of them could chase us. Some would have to stay behind to clean up the camp and make it look like they were never here. But they can't do that. Even if all of them stayed behind it wouldn't be enough to clean up the place. If we're lucky we can get the Jarl's men out here before they manage to escape.".

The Khajiit flicks her ears to her skull, taps her claws on her face, and makes a 'hmm' noise deep in her throat. Finally, she stops and responds. "I would prefer saving that plan for later. If they end up being harmless travelers or scouts I don't want to end up trying to get them arrested. The Jarl will think us fools, the Bosmer would think us royal asses, and the real illegal leeches would laugh as they escape justice. I'd like us to hold off on your plan, but at the very least I'll remember it for later. You know, if the proof ever solidifies itself and we have the reason.". Sigh. It's not much, but at least she's _starting_ to see my point. It'll just take a little more egging before she sees the truth of the matter.

I'm about to keep talking to her when that damned Bosmer what's-her-face sticks her snow covered head in the tent and announces, "Dinner's almost ready. My father decided that both of you are well enough to eat with the rest of us. Do you want to?". The Khajiit and I answer at the same time. "Yes.". "Fuck off.". We both flip around to each other, our frustrated expressions mirrored in each other's faces. Her ears are smashed back, her lip is curled, her tail is flicking, and pupils are dilated. I can't do any of that, but I still manage to look intimidating back at her.

The Bosmer clears her throat and tells us, "I'll. Uh. Give you two a minute or so to talk about it. I'll tell everyone they can go ahead and start, then return to you guys. Sound good?". We both answer at the same time again. "Okay, thank you.". "Go jump off a cliff.". The Bosmer quickly exits and closes the tent, leaving the Khajiit and I alone. I'm the one that starts. "Please, I don't want to see them! Let's just eat in here.". She shakes her head and defends, "We need to get to know the people that saved us. Besides, you wanted to find out if they were evil or not, didn't you?". I reluctantly nod and she verbally attacks me again. "How are we going to find that out if we never talk to them? Let's just go to dinner. You don't have to say a word, I'll do the talking.".

For a moment I consider arguing and fighting with her, but I can see a few possibly good things about this. She can chat with them while I check them all out and decide who to kill first if we should have to fight them. I can also come up with a quick escape route in case one of the Bosmer suddenly decides to return to their savage nature of eating people. I can't contain a shudder at the thought. Vanquishing enemies I can understand, but I've never quite been able to wrap my head around the 'eating their remains' part. I've never looked at the corpse of a fallen foe and thought 'yum'. Oh well, Bosmer are already weird enough. I suppose the cannibalism is only the icing on the sweet roll. I realize I'm mentally babbling and get back to my real conversation with the Khajiit.

I nod and tell her, "Okay. Let's go to dinner.". She nods back and goes to get up, but I quickly realize something. Her ankle. I reach out and gently push on her chest, forcing her back on to her sleeping bag. The woman looks surprised and pissed. Hear ears are flattened and her eyes are squinted. I quickly explain, "I needed to stop you. Your back is back to normal, but now your foot is hurt. You'll need my help again. And, I'll need your help opening doors or doing anything with my hands.". The Khajiit's expression goes back to normal.

She nods for a second time and agrees, "Let's go to dinner.". I stand up; then curse when I hit my head on the low-hanging lantern. I rub my skull and the Khajiit chuckles at my actions, but she promptly shuts up once I offer her my hand. It takes us a minute or two, but eventually we're both standing. She's leaning heavily on my shoulder and we're barely avoiding the lantern, but we're standing. We both limp/walk over to the flap of the tent and somehow manage to get outside. The still world around us is a blanket of snow.

The small hilly meadow we're standing in is covered in the white stuff. The Khajiit's tent is protected by three small hills that rise up to protect it from the wind. 'My' tent is resting atop one of the hills that's protecting her tent; therefore mine is completely vulnerable to the cold. Damned Bosmer probably did that on purpose. The forest surrounds the clearing, but we're only close enough to see one 'side' of the forest up close. The rest of the 'sides' are blocked by snow and hills. The elms and sycamores stand side by side, white powder covering every inch of their dark bark. The trees are about a stones throw away from us, so they block us from a decent amount of wind. Our horses are tied beneath one of them, blankets over each of them.

Two Bosmers are beside our steeds, and I recognize them as the woman that was attending to the Khajiit and the man that was attending to me. Somehow I think even those stupid animals have a respect for nature. And so do the horses.

I chuckle at my own joke and shut up when the Khajiit gives me an odd look. However, my laugh has attracted the attention of the Bosmer. The woman waves her companion away before jogging over to us, a small and friendly smile on her face. Instantly I'm on my guard. _Nobody_ is ever that happy to see somebody else. Especially someone (like me) who's been hostile towards them.

The entire situation reeks of them plotting. Two Bosmer standing a few feet away from our tent. By our horses. Whispering (probably). My gut clenches and my heartbeat increases. Those bastards are probably discussing how to skin and cook us, or which one of us to take down first. I offer the woman a frown as she comes near, and I tense up in an attempt to make her aware she isn't wanted.

However, the woman's smile doesn't falter at my defensive nature. She looks at the both of us and offers, "Ready for dinner?". Instantly, "Yes.". "No.". The woman laughs a little to subdue the situation, then moves around to the Khajiit's other side. She works with me to steady the Khajiit, and we both lift her up. The woman complains as we literally begin to carry her. Her ears go down in embarrassment, her tail flicks around, and she can't look at us. For a moment I panic and start thinking about all the things that could go wrong and get us eaten, but I keep myself calm for the Khajiit. The Bosmer begins walking and leading us a certain way. Looks like it's time for dinner.


	57. A Dark Path

We go over a small snowy hill and are greeted by the sight of multiple trees bent together. The mighty oaks, sentinel sycamores, and brave pines all twist and turn to form one giant mass. The monstrous formation is surrounded by multiple smaller trees, but it dominates the area. Its dark bark is covered in carvings of animals, and each snarling beast is covered in a crown of snow. The gigantic monstrous plant seems to be breathing in the wind as its branches slowly swing back and forth. For a moment I freeze up, but the Bosmer pulling on the Khajiit forces me to keep walking. I mentally curse the possible cannibal, but keep walking with her. I promised the Khajiit I would be good, and a promise is a promise.

No matter how stupid or hastily made. As we approach the Bosmers' home I see a gigantic gash near the base of the trunk. I once again feel my legs lock up on their own, and I'm once again forced to keep going by the Bosmer. As we draw near I see even more carvings in the wood. The Bosmer couldn't have made these. These beast aren't from Valenwood, and I'm almost certain those damned elves wouldn't scratch things into a tree. If it's against their culture to chop down trees, then it's definitely against their culture to carve animals into trees. Right? I don't know, but there's another detail to back up my theory.

The animals' flesh is made of a deep and rich wood, the kind only found after several layers of the tree's bark has been stripped away. And, the beasts' features are slightly deformed. No, I'm definitely right. These carvings have been around longer than these Bosmer have even been alive. Someone lived here before them. My stomach tightens and I feel my pulse begin to pick up a rapid tempo. If someone lived here before these elves, then what happened to them? Did they have to leave; or are they still here, skeletons shoved into the ground by hasty murderers and cannibals? I'm forced to stop admiring the carvings as we finally enter the tree.

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't what I see. The place is covered in torches all up and down the interior bark, the fires revealing the inside. About ten small holes lead underground, but that's all that's here. The rest is just dirt and snow. Before we can question anything that damned Bosmer starts talking. "This place was an old war bunker. People could live here for years without being forced to fight. We think that the carvings you saw were commemorating the battle fought here, or at the very least telling something about what happened around here. Well, at least _I_ think that.". The woman awkwardly adjust the Khajiit in her arms to motion around the empty tree. "Now we've made this place our own.".

The Khajiit and I remain silent, but I can tell we're both doing the same thing. Looking around and evaluating this place. The Bosmer clears her throat and further elaborates on what she's just said. "This place was meant to be a base of operations, but it was also used as an invasion point. A multitude of the tunnels lead to other parts of Falkreath, and a few even stretch up in to Whiterun. My brother swears there's one that leads all the way to Haafingar, but I wouldn't listen to him. He's just a boy, and his mind tends to get carried away.". The elf begins trying to walk forward. For a moment even the Khajiit fights against the elf's grip. However, she relents at a solid tug from the Bosmer.

I can't say I blame her. I'm already on edge and terrified this woman will make me in to stew, so angering her isn't high on my list of things to do. We're led over to a small hole opening that's _barely_ big enough for someone to squeeze in. The Bosmer readjust herself underneath the Khajiit's arm and takes all of the mage's weigh on to herself. Then, the elf motions at the hole and tells me, "There's a small ladder hammered into the side of the tunnel. Find it and go down. It gets a little tighter, but you shouldn't be forced to thrash about or anything. Once you're at the bottom just wait for us. We'll be down almost as soon as you are.".

My paranoia rises up and nibbles on the edges of my guts, urging me to snarl at the woman and refuse her wishes. I fight down the urge and allow my arm to leave the Khajiit. For a brief second I swear I see a mix of concern and fear flash across the Khajiit's eyes, but the next second her face is a blank mask. Both of the women watch me as I start to descend down the hole; darkness steadily overtaking me, and a wetness seeming to drip down on to my hands and feet. The ladder is made of wood and bones, so each time I put my weight on it the material creaks and groans. My injured wrist flares in pain at every movement, but somehow I manage to keep going.

The filthy and cold tunnel around me does exactly what the elf told me, and begins to bite down. My dirt prison becomes tighter and tighter. Finally, my hips gets jammed. I consider screaming up at the Bosmer, but something landing on my face stops me. I look up and feel another speck of dirt tap my face. Looks like someone else is coming down right after me. Damn. I begin twisting my hips and kicking my legs. To my surprise the dirt flicks away and I slide down into an open area, my fingers still gripping the ladder. My feet brush the floor and I hop off, reaching around before I finally find where everything is located in the small tunnel.

And, by 'everything' I mean 'absolutely nothing'. The hallway is tall but thin, there's nothing besides dirt surrounding me, and I can't see anything in the darkness. I'm about to yell for the Khajiit when a light comes shooting down the ladder and lights up the area. Amazing. Just dirt and more dirt. I roll my eyes and look at the new arrival. My mage friend peels herself away from the bone and wood ladder, turning to face me. A magelight bounces beside her head, casting the entire area in an inhuman light.

For a moment the soft glow shines off the Khajiit's red fur, highlighting every detail and making her features stand out. Words flee from my lips and my mind goes blank. All I can do is stop and stare at her. Like her appearance is demanding to be admired. Then, that damned elf ruins it for me, just like she does almost everything else.

The Bosmer slides down the ladder, interrupting my gazing. For the life of me I can't remember what her name was, and at the moment I honestly couldn't care less about her. The woman walks towards us and promises, "Almost there. Just follow me for a little while. Don't be scared.". The last part was (unsurprisingly) not comforting and has me on edge. The Bosmer pushes past all of us, and I motion for the Khajiit to walk ahead of me. She doesn't complain, instead she just follows after the elf that's guiding us. As I follow my friend I realize she must be on edge just as much as I am. The fur on the back of her neck is standing straight up, her tail is swishing back and forth, and she seems a little reluctant. However, she doesn't say a word. Instead, we both just follow this strange woman down a strange hole in a strange place.

I expect some twist. Some turn or drop that leads us into a room full of starved Bosmer, each with knives and forks at the ready. But no twist ever comes, and the Bosmer never tries to pull a fast one and attack us. We just continue down the path, none of us speaking. The Khajiit and I remain on edge, and for a small second I consider pulling her back and talking to her. But right now that seems like an extremely poor decision, so I hold off on it. Finally, we seem to reach the end of the tunnel. The Bosmer stops in her tracks and holds a hand out behind her to motion at us to halt. The Khajiit freezes and I run in to her back. On instinct I grab on to her and force both of us forward.

The Khajiit hisses as weight is put on her injury, but manages to stand tall and keep us both from falling on our faces. I get off of her and mumble an apology. She waves it off and whispers back, "It's fine.". However, her limp when she takes a step forward tells me otherwise. I feel a twinge of regret and pity in my heart. For a moment I indulge the thought of giving her a true apology (something besides just a whisper), but the Bosmer once again manages to find a way to ruin something for me. She tells both of us, "There's another ladder. It's shorter, so,". She turns and speaks directly to the Khajiit. "you can just jump down and I'll catch you.".

The Khajiit nods and the Bosmer tells her, "I'll call your name when I'm down and ready.". She nods again and the Bosmer scampers away, the darkness outside the Khajiit's light swallowing her. The second she's gone I grab the Khajiit's shoulder to get her attention. The woman turns to me and I hiss, "I don't trust this woman for a second.". My friend has a reaction I wouldn't have expected. Her ears flatten down at an odd angle, her tail wraps around one of her legs, and her fur all goes down. Damn it. I can't read Khajiit body-language, and her current position could mean anything! I'll have to find a book or something on how to read Khajiit faces. Prevent this from happening again. Her face almost looks filled with pity as she tells me, "Please. Just be kind. I'm not saying shower them in words of praise or try to please them, but don't be openly hostile. Please? For me?".

I almost snap at her to open her eyes and realize what's going on, but hold myself back at the last second. Mature adult. We're both able to think and be rational. Just have to use smart words and not stumble over myself. Besides, she _does_ have a point. Not about them being fine, but that I should do this for her. I owe the Khajiit. She got me out of my stone prison, taught me (a small amount) about what happened while I was out, and risked her life to save me from Kaie on a few occasions. If that is what she wants, then that's what she's going to get. "I'll... try. But can you do something for me?". She nods her head and promises, "Anything.". I smile and warn her, "'Anything' is an awfully large thing to promise. Are you sure that you can live up to it?". She nods again and assures me, "Yes, I can.".

I try to lean against the wall, feel something crawl across my hand, and jerk back up. So much for looking cool and confident when I told her what she'd promised to do. "I want you to keep your guard up.". Her ears haven't raised, but she manages to lower them even further. I quickly add, "Not hostile, but just don't get too comfortable. Know where the exits are, know who the weakest member are, and if a fight breaks out don't back away. Your foot is injured and you're limping, but magic doesn't require an ankle.". She bites her lip and raises her ears. Her tail even comes off of her leg, and her fur goes back to normal. That's when the Bosmer calls my friend's name. The Khajiit sighs and promises, "I'll do what you want.". She turns around and disappears into the darkness. All I can do is smile. Mission accomplished. Kind of. Close enough.


	58. Dinner

Once the darkness leaves us the sight before me causes me to let out a small gasp. This place was obviously a bunker at one point (the hanging banners depicting war make that obvious), but now it's been turned into something completely different. The gigantic room is made entirely out of dirt, completely cubical (most likely some military is to thank for that), and the occasional tree root strikes its way across the room. We're at the edge of the room, and I take quick notice of the fact that the only exit is behind us (for Aealynn's sake) before truly taking in the sight of the dinning room. A few holes near the top of the room allow light to steadily stream in, but that's not my main focus at the moment. My main focus is the decor the Bosmer have put up.

A tremendous stone table at the center of the room is surrounded by chairs made of rock, multiple braziers shine the walls in their dancing light, and a monster sized statue is standing at the end of the room. I have trouble making out who the statue is suppose to be, but my best guess from here is Y'ffre. Not unusual. Bosmer people tend to worship Bosmer gods. The rest of the room has an odd beauty to it. Tree roots tunneling through the dark brown walls like white snakes, gentle firelight casting dances shadows along the wall, and the banners shifting in the slight breeze that comes from the windows. A few beams of light come in from above and cause bright patches on the wall, showing the inner workings of the earth.

The floor is packed tightly and cleaned of any 'loose' soil, so our feet don't kick up dust as we walk. The ceiling has a thick carpet of grass growing from it, but not a single blade falls down towards us. The entire place is rather peaceful. The only thing that ruins it is Y'ffre. The statue is old and worn, so it's hard to make out his features. However, that doesn't stop him from ruining the room. The colossal piece of stone casts a dark shadow over half of the wall he's standing in front of, and his cruel eyes seem to bore down on everything. Ignoring the statue everything is rather lovely. But I can't look at walls all day.

Everyone already gathered around the table is talking in a hushed whisper, allowing us to keep looking around the room. My magelight goes out, but the light from the braziers is more than enough. The only remaining details I can take in are the walls. The war banners still hang from them, torn and yellow with age. It looks like those are the only things the Bosmer haven't touched. I can't say I blame them. Each piece of cloth seems to tell a story.

Not a _nice_ story, but a story. The dozens of banners show war, killings, hunting, and anything remotely violent. Before I can take them all in, Laudate tugs on my arm and whispers to me, "Come on. They're waiting.". I hear Aealynn's footsteps catch up to me, and the Breton pants as we all begin moving again. As we approach the table I look at everyone gathered. All of them are wearing some sort of hunting gear (leather armor, hide armor, or fur armor), carry either a bow or sword (in rare cases both), and have snow covering their hats. All of them seem to wear the same general get up. A hat, gloves, and armor. As they all look at us I try to take in their faces, but it's no use.

They just blend in to a general group of tan skin, shining eyes, pointed ears, small bodies, thin shoulders, and ruffled hair underneath hats. Laudate is the only one that stands out, and that's mostly because I know her. All of the seats are filled besides three, and they're thankfully at the end of the table near the feet of the statue. As we draw nearer I inwardly nod. Definitely Y'ffre. Aealynn takes the seat where she'll only be sitting by one person, I take the seat beside her, and Laudate sits on the other side of me. Once we're all sitting everyone starts to introduce themselves. I don't even stand a chance of remembering. All I manage to grasp are the last names, and that's only because there are five of them. Absalom, Socius, Cras, Inpuratus, and Anthropophagi.

I listen politely to the names, but there's no way in oblivion I'm going to remember them all. A few questions are asked of me and Aealynn, but Laudate always answers them before I can. In other circumstances I'd be upset; however now I'm grateful. Most of the questions are just generic (where we're from, why we're here, are we okay), and Laudate can appease her fellows far better than I can. Plus, Aealynn looks more likely to bite someone's head off than answer them. I try to keep up with the conversation, but it quickly becomes apparent it's too much for me. So I look at the food instead.

A thick slap of hare, a quarter of stag which is gleaming with salt, a stuffed chicken, and a loin of veal are the main courses. The two last dishes were covered with a orange colored sauce, sugar-plums, and pomegranate seeds. At the end of each table are enormous pies (I'm assuming not of the dessert kind), surrounded with smaller pies, which form a rough circle. I can't really make out the particular smell, but a cut area tells me chicken and peas are inside. Definitely not the sweet kind of pie. A whole roe-deer, a gosling, three capons, six chickens, ten pigeons, and one young rabbit are all scattered around the left end of table.

At the right (where I am) is minced veal, a few pounds of fat, and a small army of hard-boiled eggs, covered with saffron and surrounded with cloves. In the middle is an assortment of another roe-deer, a pig, a sturgeon sprinkled with parsley and vinegar, and covered with powdered ginger; a kid, two goslings, twelve chickens, as many pigeons, six young rabbits, two herons, a marmot, a fat stuffed capon, four chickens covered with yolks of eggs and sprinkled with spices, and a wild boar. There's even more food on the table, but describing it would take half my life.

However, there is one thing that deserves to be mentioned. Laudate whispers to the person to her right, who whispers to the person to her right, and so on and so forth until it reaches the end of the opposite side of the table. A male Bosmer with a beard is the receiver. When the whisper reaches him the head of the table he pulls a large pot that was resting a little to his right closer to him. He pulls an empty bowl from somewhere, dips it in the pot, and pulls out a steaming soup. The (I'm assuming) leader hands it to the person to the left, who hands it to the person to their left, and so on and so forth until it reaches Laudate. She hands it to me and smiles as she explains, "Hand it to Aealynn, then you'll get yours. Usually the stew is already eaten by now, but you know. Late and whatnot.".

I nod and turn to my left. My Breton friend looks about ready to die. She's tense, hunched over, and her hands are beneath the table. I reach over and lightly tap her on her arm. Aealynn nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to look at me. The woman relaxes a tiny bit, but doesn't let her guard down as she quietly asks me, "What?". I hold out the completely full cup of stew to her in an offering. Aealynn eyes the food before slowly taking it and putting the bowl on top of her plate. She mumbles a thanks, but I'm sure it's directed at me more than it is at the people who made her meal. Laudate hands me my own bowl of stew. I take a moment to enjoy the sight of the food, then begin to dig in. No need to offend our hosts.

* * *

**Aealynn POV:**

Damn it. Everyone seems calm and relaxed as they go about their meal. Even the Khajiit relaxes a little more. It was clear she was acting (keeping her fur down and ear up and whatnot) for the sake of not offending our hosts, but now it appears she's really relaxing. I keep looking around and hunching over, my hands clutched tight around the pommel of my mace. The big elf at the end would be the biggest threat. I'd have to leap on to the table, rush down the length of it, and splatter his brains across the floor. By then the rest of his clan would be up and ready. Not to mention the fact I'm injured. A mace only takes one hand to wield, but that means I can't use a shield.

No shield means I'm exposed. Exposure in battle means you die. No. The largest elf isn't the one to take out first. My gargoyle form might work nicely, but in the end it wouldn't be useful. I'd be swarmed, and my inability to turn quick enough would give everyone perfect chances to flank me. I'd be dead within a few seconds. Plus, I'm too large to fit out any of the exits in my stronger form. Faster but stuck isn't exactly a winning combo. No that plan won't work either. I was better with the first one. Yeah, I'll just have to find a way to make the first one work.

The Khajiit could back me up with magic, but not even her spells could prevent a mob from ripping me apart. I could fire off a few spells of my own, but my sprained wrist would make the casting extremely slow. And, I'm not going to put my mace down. Maces kill faster than spells. The Bosmer across from me is another likely target. He's busy nibbling on some deer, drinking some wine, and talking to the female beside him. I could kill him before he could even move, but now everyone else at the table is up and ready. I could probably take out the elf sitting beside him. After that, my element of surprise is completely out the window. That's when I would have to make my grand escape with the Khajiit.

My wrist is hurt, so I couldn't carry her. However, I could always drag her. The main problem is her ankle. She's wounded to where she struggles to walk, and I can't possibly carry her. That means we're both slower than normal. If I could kill the two across from us and the Bosmer beside the Khajiit, then that would buy us a decent amount of time. All we'd need to do is reach the ladder and climb as fast as we could. The Khajiit would have to go up first. That way if she falls I can catch her, push her if she's going too slow, and attack the enemies coming up after us. My mace would be useless on a ladder, but a swift kick to the face and a decent fall can kill anyone.

However, that presents another problem. Once we're up into the actual tunnel that leads outside, then we're fucked. That long hallway is dark, open, and I have absolutely no idea where I'd be going. Even if the Khajiit used a magelight spell it wouldn't help us. No. I can't think like that. There has to be a way to survive. There always is. Just have to figure it out. If we somehow make it to the second ladder, then the process is the same as the other one. Once we're in the big tree we could do a little trick (if we're fast enough to pull it off) and drop down in to one of the other tunnels. All of the Bosmer would rush outside looking for us.

The room suddenly burst into a wall of chatter and I nearly jump out of my skin. Damn I hate these Bosmer. Always happy, always smiling. World's not _that_ great. Gits. My grip tightens on my mace and I nearly bring it up, but only the table stops it and brings me back to my senses. Nobody's done anything yet. I'm just getting ready. No harm in getting ready. Harm's in doing. I go back to planning. No. That way would never work. If we're down in one of the holes, then we're trapped. The elves would go outside, see our horses were still there, and come charging back in. If they don't find us immediately, then they would soon enough. We could always pull an even bigger trick. Wait until they're all outside looking for us, then slide out of the tree and off into the woods.

Then, we'd have to wait until they went back inside. That's when we'd take our horses (assuming the Bosmer didn't slit their throats to prevent our real escape) and ride off to find the Jarl. No. Those plans would never work. I'm relying too heavily on being sneaky and planning something out. Besides, the Khajiit would be on a completely different playing field if something went down. Our best bet would be to rush straight to the horses. The elves would catch up with us, but an elf can't run as fast as a horse. I'm congratulating myself on a brilliant plan when a thought occurs to me and I mentally curse at myself for not seeing something.

A horse can outrun a Bosmer, but it can't outrun an arrow. The second they saw us escaping the archers would draw their bows, load some arrows, and fire. We wouldn't stand a chance. And, if we're being honest we might not stand a chance from the very beginning. If all the archers drew their bow at once, then we'd be dead before we could even reach the first ladder. I sigh. I don't like this place. I don't like the people, the literal place, or anything about it. I'm uncomfortable and need to know more about what's going on. It's practically making my skin itch. And, there's only one cure for an itch like mine. More information.


	59. The Families

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm awoken to the soft trill of songbirds and the barking of a dog. I have no idea where the birds are hiding out in this blizzard, but I _know_ the dog is one of the Bosmer's pet. As I wake up I look around my tiny room, looking for anything that's out of place. I guess Aealynn's rubbed off on me a little too much. A small table that comes up to a sitting person's waist is to my right side, a small trunk is to my left, and an unlit lantern is still swinging above my head. Besides that, the small earth room is rather bare. Laudate claimed it was because it was near the surface of the tree, but I don't really see what that has to do with anything. The provisions aren't much, but they're still decent considering how much the Bosmer have. They aren't exactly _poor_; they just have to travel lightly, so they can move faster and leave less of a footprint.

I crawl out of my borrowed bed and quickly change. My Arch-Mage robes are freshly cleaned, my boots have been repaired, and the dagger I hide in my boot has been polished; all courtesy of the Bosmer families. They attempted to do the same thing with Aealynn, but my Breton friend practically went wild when one of them tried to touch her stuff. Once I'm dressed, I go over and sit in front of my desk. Multiple stacks of parchment, ink bottles, and quills litter it. I've been keeping a journal of what's been happening, so I can eventually turn it into the Jarl once my ankle is fully healed. I check the time quickly. I promised to meet Aealynn for breakfast in an hour, so I suppose that's enough time to write a small entry. I select a fresh piece of parchment, dab a neatly trimmed quill in an ink pot, and begin writing.

_This last week has been rather eventful. My previous entries might have made this entire week or so seem like the Bosmer live mundane lives of leisure and waiting, but I assure you that it's not. All of the families (who seem to enjoy referring to themselves as 'the __Leprosum Clan') __have been busy during this time. Hunting for food, cleaning the camp, and taking care of their 'guests'. However, there is one thing I've noticed. Almost all of them are cheerful and friendly. A smile almost always graces their lips, and they never seem to complain or have reason to argue with one another. If I decide I need to ask for something, then it's at my fingertips before the question has fully left my lips. I'd like to say that all of the Bosmer are like this, but I'm not one to lie._

_ Two of the families seem cut off from the others, and they're the ones that cause my gut to tighten in distrust and fear. These two families are clearly __odd eggs. More than once I've felt a strange presence over me, then turned around to see one of their members looking at me. They move around late at night and I swear I've heard their footsteps outside my door on more than one occasion. I've never even held a conversation with one of them because it always goes the same way. I'll greet them and try to start a conversation, they'll either say something rude or nothing at all, and then they'll walk away like nothing happened._

_I digress, I fear I'm painting all of the Bosmer in a bad light. I've befriended quite a few of them. Laudate Cras and her brother Gwyn are wonderful. Laudate has taken it upon herself to show me around and see to my needs. Her wit and charisma work wonders at making me feel at home, but I'm afraid it's done the exact opposite for Aealynn. She takes every quip to heart and interprets Laudate's wit in the wrong way. Gwyn seems nice enough. He's rather shy and blushes too easily, but he can be almost as charming as his sister (if he puts his mind to it). __He's made repeated attempts at trying to make Aealynn feel at home. It's not working out that well._

_ Aealynn seems to think he's challenging her at every turn, and poor Gwyn turns red at almost every single thing Aealynn says. I keep trying to make peace between them, and I can only pray it eventually takes. I'll admit at times the two can be a little bit overbearing (they panic if we're out of their sights for more than a few minutes) and overprotective (if I so much as sneeze they start doting over me), but their hearts are in the right place and they're good people. The rest of their family is generally like them, with the few __exceptions being those who are even worse. Their family is the sort of 'leader' of the entire operation; although they refuse to use that title._

_But I suppose it the Cras family holds the title of 'leader', then the Inpuratus family holds the title of 'general'. This family is a little more reserved. They're kind and seem smart, but it's always hard to tell with them. Sometimes they'll discuss psychological theories and poems with one another, and other times I'll see two of them smashing their heads together in a sort of 'game'. Most of them blend together or stay far away enough from me that I don't truly know them, but three of them stand out in my mind. __Traen, Umlye, and Osas Inpuratus are the names of triplet sisters. All of them are hulking beasts that wield gigantic hammers, have the thickest armor, and each of them could lift a decent sized horse__._

_ If I hadn't seen them without their helms on, then I would swear they were Orcs. The three claim to be able to use a bow and knife when push comes to shove, but I still doubt them. Don't get the wrong impression, the sisters are actually extremely friendly and kind. Traen loves sitting by me at meals, Umlye has discussed some lesser known poets with me, and Osas has been handling my steed. All of them are kind and caring; I just had to grow on them for a few days. Once again, don't get the wrong impression. The sisters are smart, but on more than one occasion I've seen them banging their heads together._

_Now we've reached the 'lessor' families. The Anthropophagi family is significantly smaller than any other family, and when questioned they claimed that they've had rather 'bad luck' with the breeding pool. Infertility, early death, disease, rather unfortunate hunting accidents, and a series of unfortunate events have left them with only seven members. Most of them are extremely reserved, quiet, and tend to stick to themselves. Only two have even bothered to talk to me. The first is a young little girl named Straezves. At the age of ten she's the youngest member of the __Anthropophagi family, and a cruel disease has already ravaged her and left her infertile. Benign sores riddle her arms, chest, neck, and left side of her face._

_ Aealynn and I were assured she's not contagious, but I'm the only one 'brave' enough to talk to her. She's actually rather sweet. She loves playing games with me, asking questions about magic, and drawing pictures for me to 'brighten up' my room. I've already swore to myself that I'll start looking for a way to rid her of her sores. Or at least cover them up. No child deserves to have her playmates driven away by physical appearance. I digress once again, I'm spending all this time on Straezves. The other Anthropophagi family member I've befriended is a little old lady that goes by the name of Cerper._

_The woman is almost stereotypical in every way. She's religious, cooks almost every meal, and dotes over everyone. She's the kind of woman who'll offer you a drink, then bring you one regardless of your answer. Aealynn and I have become two more people she can take care of. Aealynn refused her attentions at first, but even my friend isn't heartless enough to push away a little old lady. Cerper has helped in our healing, prayed over our wounds, and delivers most of our meals directly to our rooms. Her and Straezves usually come by as a pair, and it's odd to see one without the other. Straezves will prattle on and talk to me while Cerper sees to my needs._

_ They do the same to Aealynn, but they always leave her room a little faster than they do mine. Now I fear we've come to the point where I need to tell you about the remaining two families. I'll warn you ahead of time that my opinion is bias. I've hardly interacted with any of them, and I could be giving you a completely skewed representation of who they truly are. The first family that I've been cut out of is the __Absalom family. All of them are odd to say the least. Even their appearance is off. They're smaller than their companions, leaner, and almost all of them have jagged and broken teeth. They're the ones I'm having the most trouble dealing with right now._

_Each of them apparently thinks themselves a metaphorical god or goddess. I haven't seen much of them or heard them speak too often, but what I've seen and heard has backed up what's thought of them. All of them walk around like they own the place, their heads thrown back and their noses pointing upwards. Each time they talk they attempt to use as many big words as they can (often incorrectly) as often as they can. They also have a peculiar way of speaking. Like how one would speak if in the company of high society or in the presence of a ruler. Only they do it all the time. I tried to befriend one of their younger female members (she calls herself __Jeniso __Absalom the Second__). I was met with hostility, and I swear I heard her whisper 'cat' as I turned and walked away._

_ She's also the Bosmer that looks at me the most, and I keep imagining she's walking around outside my door at night. Osas offered to stand guard, but I declined. No need for two people to lose sleep over the same fear, right? However, I can't seem to shake Jeniso from my mind. Whenever I think I'm alone she'll be there, hanging at the corner of my vision. If I leave a room unaccompanied, then she'll quietly get up and follow me. At one point I even had a nightmare that she opened my door and threw her shadow across my wall. Usually I'd brush it off as my nerves, but when I awoke I found my door ajar and footprints outside my room. I'll have to keep an eye on her, and her sister._

_Jeniso's sister is a young teenager who likes to call herself Itkel Absalom the Third (her birth name is something else, but I don't know what). She's even worse than her fellow. She's openly hostile towards me, and I've been stalked down hallways by her more than once. I know she's been outside my door at night. I've even found tracks leading in the general direction of her room. It appears her and her sister have that in common. But it's the worse when the two are together. It's like I'm a damned deer being stalked by wolves. Each time I leave a room without Aealynn and they're together, then they'll both get up and follow me. It's always at a distance, but I know they're going after me. If I ever find myself in a corridor I don't know or a room where I shouldn't be, they're the first ones to appear._

_I've always found my way or ran out before they've cornered me, but I shudder to think what would happen if they ever managed to pin me. Some times I don't think I'll have to wait long to find out. More than once I've been 'herded' by them. I'll be walking to the end of a hallway, and suddenly Jenison will appear at the end. I'll turn left or right, and Itkel will be at the end of that hallway. If I don't turn around and leave fast enough, then Jenison will block my exit. They're both smaller than me, but it's a presence they seem to have that tells me 'you'll lose'. So far I've been lucky, there's always been a third hallway I can escape from. I'm fearful of the day they're smart enough to bring a third sister along._

_The final family is called the Socius family. They're almost identical in appearance with the __Absalom family. All of them appear sick, twisted, and their teeth are horrible. Even their mannerisms are the same. They stay to themselves, literally snarl if an outsider approaches, and seem to go against whatever the other families agree on. __The final two individuals I have to talk about are Radov __Socius __and Taupita __Socius. They're brothers around my age, and they're even worse than Itkel and Jeniso. Their teeth are the worst of their family, and they love flashing them at me. Some are ground down while others are jagged and broke. However, all of their teeth are somehow black with disease and sickness._

_ I can't find a better way to describe the two than 'idiotic wolves'. They constantly follow me, I've seen them watching me, and they'll stalk me down dark hallways. The only difference from Jenison and Itkel is that I don't have to worry about these two goons. They charge down the hallways like dogs after a rabbit; the only problem is they lose me. I'll be walking down a hallway with them bounding after, and suddenly a fight will erupt behind me. That's when I know it's safe to rest easy. The two idiots are fighting each other because they can't find me. And, the boys don't have any tact. They make noise, any trap they set is easy to avoid, and they're idiots._

_I swear I have more brains in my little toe that they both do in their entire bodies combined. They'll get lost in the hallways, and if they get near me they'll slow down and whisper to one another. I honestly think they wouldn't know what to do with me if they ever caught me. They're both about as brutish as they come, but they're only as tall as my chin. If it came to a battle of fist, I'm certain I'd win. I still have my guard up around them, but I'm not as concerned about them. _

_However, Jenison, Itkel, Radov, and Taupita are all acting odd and attempting to catch me. Truly concerning if I'm being honest. But I don't want to paint you a bad picture. All of the families seem to get along fine. The two 'odd eggs' get pushed to the side a little, but ultimately they all act like one giant group. However, you need to keep in mind they're all individuals with their own perspectives. A lot of the families are kind, I've made quite a few friends, and I believe Aealynn is overreacting to the entire situation. I'll admit there are a few bad apples, but don't let them spoil the bunch. The Bosmer here are overall kind, sweet, and outgoing. None of them seem to be a danger to the area they live in, their fellow man, or visitors. In other words, the Bosmer found here and completely harmless._

I gently bite my lip and tap my claws on the table as I think of what to write next. That's when I hear a loud banging and _crash_ from outside. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU BASTARD!". I sigh and put down my quill. I know that voice anywhere, and whatever Aealynn's yelling about _can't_ be good.

* * *

**Small note of inspiration: As some might have noticed (or most likely not) many of Jenison, Itkel, Radov, and Taupita's behaviors and mannerisms are similar to 'Nameless' in 'The March'. They are indeed inspired by Nameless. Don't worry, things will work out better for this Khajiit than the one in 'The March'.**


	60. Aealynn's Musings

**Aealynn POV:**

My foot catches on a root that's sticking up from the ground, but one strong tug of my leg _yanks_ the tree root out of the ground and I'm allowed to keep going. I don't look behind me as I pound down the confined dirt corridors, my torch flickering in my hand. I'll never understand how my Khajiit friend can actually _enjoy_ this place. Cramped, dark, cold. Feels like the walls are closing in on me. A _click_ of a rock being kicked grabs my attention. I look down the corridor to my right. Nothing. Damned Bosmer. Always sneaking around and planning something. I've seen the way those filthy maneaters look at the Khajiit and me. They're just waiting to get us alone so they can... Well, I'm not sure what they'd do, but it _wouldn't_ be good.

I keep walking. Hate this place. The mage can get as comfortable as she wants, but I know better. These monsters are just buying their time and waiting for us to screw up. Well I won't have it! I'm onto their little games, and I'm not going to let them win. My sprained wrist might slow me down a little, but I can still take them! All I've got to do is find a quiet place to think. Quiet place to rest. Can't really rest in my own room. The door doesn't have a lock on it and anyone could walk in at any time of day. Can't sleep easy knowing someone could burst in at any moment. I tried to block the door, but it's a pull door and not a push door.

I could have blocked it all I want, but it wouldn't have stopped anyone from coming in. I _swear_ I hear footsteps trailing after me. I grab my mace from my belt, yank it out, and flip around. Nothing. Looks like they're either hiding or I was wrong. There's a good chance I was wrong, but I still take a right at the next turn to confuse any pursuers. Finally, I find a small sanctuary. A collapsed tunnel that's leading downwards. I look around and make sure I'm alone before hopping down.

The straight drop goes down for about three feet before my legs _smack_ against the floor. My legs shake and my knees threaten to buckle, but I manage to keep myself upright. The tunnel is almost filled to the brim with rock and dirt. Small pebbles fill in the space between handsized rocks and gigantic boulders, so I'm fairly safe and don't have to worry about falling through. The tunnel is mostly cramped, but there's a small enough space that I can sit down in it. I curl my legs up to my chest, put my torch down beside me, and wrap my arms around my legs.

Finally, somewhere that I can just relax and think. I lean my head against the dirt and look up at the ceiling. My torch causes red lights to dance on the dirt. I quickly pick up the wood and snuff the flame. Don't want anyone finding me. I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I'll never understand what the Khajiit sees in these people. I've been making escape plans this entire week, and she's brushed me off every single time I've tried to tell her about one. Why can't she see these people are dangerous? We shouldn't be here. We should be back in Falkreath reporting all we've found to the Jarl. Telling him about the Bosmer on his land.

It's just. They unnerve me. The Cras are just too damned nice! They're leaders, but they don't act like it. Leaders are suppose to be strong, stern, and always know what to do. The Cras family acts like they're just exploring the world and that every family is their equal. If one of the other families rose up in rebellion and declared themselves leader, then I'm not sure the Cras family would do anything about it. They're just too kind and caring. One of their members (Gwyn? Was that his name?) keeps trying to see to my wounds and check up on me. I keep telling him to go away, but he just won't take the hint. He still brings me my meals, asks me if I need anything, and will occasionally bring me a drink if he sees I've stayed in my room for a while. It's like he truly cares about me. I hate it.

He's plotting something and pretending to be a kind and caring idiot. I despise when enemies hide behind a smokescreen and attempt to gain your trust. It sickened me to go it to Kaie, and it sickens me when it's attempted on me. I like the enemies who'll yank a sword from their belt and scream at you as they charge. Makes it easier to tell who's who and when I need to fight. The Cras aren't like that at all. They're trying to play games with my head and get me all screwed up. Well it won't work! I'm stronger than them and I won't lose this battle of wits.

I'm sitting in a hole and surrounded in darkness. Okay, maybe I've already lost. But there's one family I _know_ I can beat at head games. The Inpuratus family. Those fools love standing around and banging their heads together. I've seen the triplets stand in a hallway and knock their skulls together for over ten minutes. If they're daft enough to do that, then it should be easy for me to outwit them. Of course, physically I might be in trouble. The giant apes are hulking (for Bosmer) and love to punch one another. If it came to a fight, then I'll need to take them out first. I rub my temples and allow my head to fall back to its normal position. What am I going to do? When am I going to strike?

I hear the _crunch_ of footsteps above me and I freeze. Is someone coming? Do they know where I am?! The crunching slows down as it comes by my hiding place. Sweat begins to pool on my brow and my heartbeat goes wild. Finally, the footsteps disappear down the hall. That was too close. I need to get out of here. I need to make the Khajiit see what a danger these people are to me and her. But how? She's somehow become 'friends' with a few of these savages, and she won't see reason. Could I kidnap her and force her back to Falkreath? It would hurt our relationship, but I'm certain she'd eventually come to her senses and thank me.

No. That won't work. I need to make the Khajiit see reason. She's been acting difficult as of late; however I just need to stick it out and keep talking to her, eventually she'll see reason and willingly leave with me. But what can I use to make her see that these people aren't her friends? The Anthropophagi family? Yes! That little infected girl and old lady that always stop by to visit her, then walk over to my room! It's clear the Bosmer are trying to make us get some terrible disease by hanging around that infected child. The Arch-Mage has insisted that the girl isn't contagious, but her mind is too fogged by 'friendship'. The poor Khajiit was even foolish enough to touch the little girl and allow the child to play with her mane.

If I can somehow make her see that the child is meant to harm her with illness, then she'll surely see reason! But how do I do that? Ugh, this isn't working out as well as I had hoped it would. Can I somehow convince her that the old lady is meant to harm her? No. The old Bosmer woman is there mostly to watch after the child. Her objective isn't to harm us, but to make sure that the little one's sickness infects us so we can't leave them. If we can't leave them, then it gives the Bosmer more time to do whatever they have planned. I've told the Khajiit that before, but she refuses to believe me.

Okay, so I'm not going to get her to leave by spouting off some colorful words about the sick child. Is there anything else I can use to convince her? Of course! Of _course_! I've tried to use it against her before, but she's always shut me down before I've gotten a real argument going on her. The damned Absalom family! Those people are the absolute worst! They're rude, think they're better than anyone else, and they're openly hostile to the Khajiit and I! I've even seen a few of their daughters stalk the mage down the hallways. I've always followed after them (just in case they try to jump my friend) and made sure they didn't do anything, but they're still dangerous.

I haven't told the Khajiit I stalk the people that are stalking her, and I think I'll leave that part out when I confront her. Don't want to make myself seem crazy. That'll blow the whole plan and make her think I'm being paranoid. I'm not! I'm just trying to get us back to Falkreath in one piece and make sure the Bosmer get what they deserve. Nothing wrong in standing up for justice. But I still don't think that the Absalom family will be enough. One bad apple in a sack full of good ones won't make someone go looking for fruit somewhere else. I need another fact that'll finally get her to see that we need to leave, return to Falkreath, and turn the Bosmer families in.

That's when it hits me. The Socius family. They're almost exactly like the Absalom family. They stalk the Khajiit, they're rude to everyone, and I'm pretty sure even my friend doesn't like them. Yes. One bad apple is just luck, but two bad apples have to be signs! Two of the Socius boys have taken to stalking the Khajiit, and I don't treat them any differently than I do the Absalom girls. I always follow them and get ready to beat them over the heads if I need to. Thankfully, these two are idiots. They can't follow the Khajiit worth a damn; and when they do they always end up fighting, then one of them gets hurt and they stop chasing after the Khajiit.

They're complete buffoons, but they're still dangerous. If one of them cornered the Khajiit or they actually managed to catch up to her, then I don't want to even imagine what would happen. Well, I actually _know_ what would happen. I'd crack their heads open and tell the Khajiit that I was right, then I'd finally be able to escape with her. But I can't let the boys catch her.

Traumatizing my friend isn't the way to make her leave with me. She's a mature woman, and when I remind her of the danger the Absalom and Socius family present to us, then she'll _have_ to agree to leave with me. The only reason I haven't used them against her before is because she's always managed to shut down our arguments before I could bring them up. But this time I'll make sure to mention them first and stay strong. She'll _have_ to see reason then.

Yeah. I hop out of my hole and begin walking down the corridor, my hand touching the wall to tell where I'm going. That's when I feel someone ram into my and two strong hands grab my arms. In an instant I bite, kick, and punch my way free. I stumble backwards and scream the first thing I can think of. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU BASTARD!".


	61. Deceit

I panic and feel a small amount of magic pump through my veins. I've never had any officially magical training before, but I've picked up a few spells here and there. I reach for one and cast it. Light floods the hallway and I realize I've copied the magelight spell the Khajiit has used so many times before. She tried to teach me it multiple times, and it looks like it sticks. The small dirt corridor is filled with two Bosmer. Itkel and Jeniso Absalom stand in front of me and they're even uglier than I remembered. Their dark hair is flattened to their skulls with grease, their gigantic brown eyes are red around the edges, and their loose skin is as pale as snow. Both of them smile and reveal their broken, jagged teeth.

Jeniso licks her lips and hisses something to me in Bosmeris, then starts stalking closer. I grab my mace and yank it from my leather pelt. I'm still wearing my peasant's clothes and the Bosmer are wearing full sets of leather armor (excluding the helms for some reason), so they have that advantage over me. However, I'm probably a better fighter than them. If I take one down, then the other will flee. I jam my mace out towards them and demand, "LEAVE ME ALONE!". The two look at the mace in my hand and share a laugh. Jeniso pulls a jagged sword from her pant leg and Itkel yanks an iron dagger from her boot.

The two start to creep even closer. I yank my mace back and prepare to strike when I hear someone pounding down the corridor towards us. A familiar voice screams, "What's going on?!". I freeze up and feel the Khajiit push past me, separating the Bosmer and me. She looks at both of us. "Well? Anyone care to explain?". We're all like children who've been caught fighting by their mother. I put my mace back on my belt, Jeniso shoves her sword down her pants, and Itkel stashes her dagger somewhere. The two Bosmer look at the ground and shuffle their feet. Looks like they can't handle the Khajiit and I together. They'll stalk the Khajiit and attack me, but only when we're alone.

I'll have to remember that for later. Just in case it ever comes in handy. I decide I might as well answer the Khajiit's question. I want her to believe me, and people tend to listen to whoever speaks first. "They-". Jeniso interrupts me by taking a step forward and grumbling, "Attack.". I snap my jaws shut as the Khajiit looks between the Bosmer and me. Her eyes come to rest on me and she asks, "Were you the first to attack?". I nod and quickly add, "There's more to it than that!". The Khajiit turns so she's facing me (her back to the two Bosmer) and says, "Oh? There is? Well, go on. You may as well tell me your side of the story first.".

I swallow a lump in my throat at the sight of the two Bosmer (it's making me nervous that the Khajiit has her back to them) and tell the mage, "I came down here for a walk and to do some thinking. Spend some time by myself and get to know the place. I managed to find a nice place to rest, and it was a little out of the way. When I finally decided to head back I got out of my hiding place and,". I point at the two Bosmer standing behind my friend. She spares them a glance over her shoulder, then goes back to looking at me as I tell my story. "one of them grabbed me. I screamed at them to get off of me, but they didn't. That's when I started screaming and kicking.".

She cocks her head and questions, "Is that how this scene happened?". I shake my head and elaborate, "I broke free and somehow managed to cast,". I point at the small ball of light hanging above all of our group. "that. That's when we were both able to see one another. I took out my mace and threatened the two by telling them to go away. They pulled out their weapons and started getting closer to me. That's when I broke and prepared to attack them. Finally, you came up here and demanded to know what was going on. Now we're here.". The Khajiit has quietly listened to my story, and occasionally she's bobbed her head to show that she's heard me.

Once I've been quiet for a bit she asks, "That it?". I nod and she turns to Jeniso and Itkel. She motions for Jeniso to come forward. The Bosmer doesn't quiet grasp the language we speak, but she gets the idea and takes a step forward. The Khajiit clears her throat and looks over her shoulder at me. "It might take a little bit, but I'm sure I can get your meaning across to them. Once they know your side of the story, I'll ask them about theirs. Sound fair?". Not in the slightest, but when is the world ever fair? I nod and warn her, "Don't trust them. They're lying bastards, just like the rest of their kind.". I see something out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head slightly and see Itkel looking straight at me.

I can see the hatred in her eyes, and (more importantly) the snarl on her face. A dark thought creeps in my mind. These two apparently don't speak our language, and they've been given major perks because of it. The Khajiit is more understanding with them, she doesn't feel a need to confront them on their stalking, and everyone treats them like lost dogs. If they _do_ speak our language, then they're going to be held more accountable for what they're doing. I smile a little to myself and turn back to the Khajiit. She's busy talking to Jeniso and trying to piece together what happened between the Bosmer and me.

I clear my throat and speak up, "Jeniso won't understand you. Her people are too stupid to grasp the common language. It's a miracle any of them did, but her family is a lost cause. Damned inbreed bastards who don't know a-". I can see the Khajit tensing up and her tail twitching. Even her ears come down and her fur stands up. It's clear my plan has backfired. She's going to explode on me for being 'racially insensitive'. I start to worry and try to stop talking, but something unexpected happens. Itkel explodes first. The woman's fist connects with my face. As I fall to the ground a smile splits my busted lip, and Itkel doesn't stop there. "FUCK RIGHT OFF YOU BRETON WHORE!".

The Khajiit's tail stops twitching, her fur lies down, and she slowly turns around. I almost chuckle, but shut up. "What was that?". Itkel looks like a deer stuck in a hunter's sight. I see Jeniso snarl at her from behind the Khajiit. Then, the older Bosmer raises her hands and pretends to smash them together at Itkel. The young Bosmer swallows and returns her attention to the Khajiit. My friend is tense as she once again demands, "What. Did. You. Say?". Itkel finally breaks and stops pretending not to know. "I said for your friend to stop insulting my house.". The Arch-Mage looks at the ground as her ears flatten again and her tail begins swishing.

She takes a step forward and Itkel takes a step back. The Khajiit takes another step forward. And another. Another. Finally, Itkel runs out of room to back up. Her back hits the dirt wall and my friend takes a final step forward. She steps up until she's almost in Itkel's face and demands to know, "Why did you lie and claim you couldn't speak our language?". Itkel swallows and looks at her sister. Jeniso shrugs and starts slinking away. She heads my way. I quickly spring up and stand tall to block Jeniso's exit. The woman snarls at me, but stays put as Itkel continues desperately looking for a way out.

Finally, she gives in. "It's more natural for us to speak our language. We didn't want to have to speak the common tongue while you were here, so we just had our family claim we couldn't speak it. It was just easier for us.". The Khajiit's hands clench into fist and her tail curls around one of her legs. Even from here I can see she's shaking. She barely hisses to Itkel, "Leave.". The Bosmer practically flies down the halls in her attempt to escape. Once she's gone, her sister starts to slink away. My friend stops her by loudly announcing, "Jenison.". The Bosmer stops and turns around with a confused look on her face. I step back a little to give them room. The Arch-Mage folds her ears backwards and back. Slowly, her fur begins rising on end again. Her lips peel back like a cat beginning to snarl. She tail swishes around rapidly as she asks, "Can you speak the common tongue?".

The woman lets out a deep sigh, nods, and says, "Yes. I can.". The Khajiit points down the hall. As the Bosmer slinks off my friend calls out, "Stop lying to us and everything will be alright!". The smaller woman mumbles something as she slinks off. I shout, "What was that?!". She practically yelps as she pounds down the hall away from me. I chuckle and turn to the Khajiit, then raise my hand in an offering. Pride and a sense of loyalty cause me to puff out my chest. She went against the Bosmer for once. She stood with me instead of against.

She doesn't high-five me. Instead, she gently takes my face in her hands. Her ears come up, her fur goes down, and her tail leaves her leg. My reaction is instant. My heart starts pounding in my chest, I feel my face heat up, and all of the air leaves my lungs.

The woman leans in closer to me and my temperature keeps rising. She gently moves my head from side to side, her soft hands running along my skin. I begin to close my eyes and lean forward a little. That's when she whispers something to me. "You're bleeding.". I'm snapped out of my mood in an instant. I fully open my eyes and see my friend's concerned face looking at me. She lets her hands drop from my face and tells me, "Come on, follow me. I'll use a spell to heal your wound and clean you up.". She turns and starts walking down the hallway in the direction I assume her room is in. For a moment all I can do is stand there and look after her, my body too in shock to follow my friend.

Finally, I snap back to reality and begin walking after her. I'll need to stop doing that. My magelight follows me and eventually catches up, illuminating the path in front of me. Including a certain Khajiit's back. I can't help it. My eyes trail downwards into areas they aren't suppose to be. I snap my eyes back up and shake my head to remind myself what's going on. Yeah, definitely going to have to stop that.

I can't keep looking at my friend in ways buddies aren't suppose to look at each other, or keep imagining what it would be like to do things to her. That's not what friends are suppose to do to one another. It's just not right. That might not make sense to some people, but it does to me. It's not right for friends to fool around with one another, or even think about fooling around with one another. I have to stop it. My eyes go back down. Eventually.


	62. Reflection

Once I'm in the Khajiit's dirt room I look around. A single bed, a chest, a lantern hanging from the roof, and a small desk. The exact same as mine. I sigh and flop down on her bed, my bruise still throbbing. The mage enters the room and looks at the magelight I've cast. Her thick black claws slide out of her hand, and she knocks the light out of existence. For a brief moment the room is plunged into darkness. Then, I hear her fiddle with her lantern until it's on. "There we are.". Her Arch-Mage robes look dusty in the light, but she quickly shakes herself off and turns back to me. Her thick reddish pelt is once again flat, her ears are standing up, and her tail is no longer flicking about. She even offers me a small smile as she walks over to me.

Her hand comes out and brushes the area where that damned Bosmer hit me upside the head. "I think you'll be fine. Just a small little wound.". She pulls some thick cream-like potion out of her pocket, shakes it up, and smears it over my bruise. "There we are. Good as new.". I nod and grunt in response. I'm still a little guilty about looking at her like I was, so I decide to minimize the amount I speak to her. Just to be safe and try to help the situation. However, nothing helps the situation as the Khajiit sits down next to me. One of her hands comes to rest on my arm. My heartbeat starts pounding away as I freeze up.

Suddenly I start breathing rapidly like I'm terrified, and my skin clams up. I have a feeling I should be doing something with my hands, but I don't know what. Then, the Khajiit speaks to me. "I'm sorry.". I stop breathing for a small second, then turn my head so I'm looking her into her beautiful emerald eyes. Her ears are hugging her skull and her eyes are wide. I manage to swallow the lump building in my throat and whisper, "Why?". She looks down a little at her lap as she starts her real apology. "Those two had me fooled. You were convinced they were up to something, and I ignored you. I trusted two Bosmer I've known for less than a week over my friend. I made a poor choice.".

She locks eyes with me again. "And I hope that you can forgive me.". The lump in my throat is back with a vengeance. I swallow it again and manage to tell her, "It's fine. You didn't know.". That's when something occurs to me. I could use this situation to get the Khajiit to agree with me! I might be able to get her to agree we need to leave! My friend opens her mouth to say something, but I clear my throat before she can speak. The Arch-Mage closes her lips and looks at me expectantly. "Will you trust me in the future, now that you've seen I was right?". The Khajiit's ears come up, and it's clear she suspects I'm trying to fool her somehow. However, she still talks.

"I suppose so. At least in situations like that. Why?". For a moment I let the silence hang in the air as I carefully choose my words. "I want you to hear me out on something, and not argue until the end. Can you do that? Remember, you said you'd trust me.". I make sure not to sound too smug or rude while I speak. The last thing I want to do is start the argument back up before it's even truly begun. "Well, okay. Just promise me that it won't be racist or offensive.". The Khajiit looks wary as she tells me her conditions. I nod. "Okay. I promise. No racist or offensive stuff. Now, will you listen?". She takes a moment to consider my words, then nods and sits back a little.

Once she's comfortable I clear my throat and carefully lay out my argument. "I don't think we should stay here. It's just not _right_. I can feel that something is going on, and I know you can to! It's just perfect here. Too perfect. You can't expect people who live in the woods to have this much food, this many supplies, or just happen along a fort like this! It doesn't add up. Something fishy is going on here, and we need to leave before it's finally revealed! You saw an example today! Those two knew how to speak the common tongue, but they spoke in an old and almost dead language. Who in oblivion does that?! Only people who want to hide something!".

I take a moment to catch my breath and look at the Khajiit's reaction. It's not promising, but it's not discouraging either. She's biting her lip, looking at the ceiling, her tail is slightly twitching, her claws are out, and her ears are down. She's in deep thought. Perfect. I keep pushing it. "If they want to hide something from us, then it can't be good. We don't know these people. They could be bandits, murderers, or even slavers! Sure not _all_ of them might be like that, but does it really matter? If only one of them isn't a bandit, then that won't help us if they ever decide to rob us. We need to leave while the getting is good, and our skin is still attached to our backs. _Please_.".

For a moment only silence passes between us and the room remains dead. Then, the woman looks at me. Her ears perk up, her tail stops twitching, her lip is released, and her claws go back in. "I appreciate your concern. I really do, but now isn't the time to go. We just need to stay here for a little bit longer. Just so we can learn about these people and give a proper report back to the Jarl.". I hang my head low as she's speaking, unable to meet my friend's gaze. My argument did nothing. If anything happens to her, then it's my fault. I should have made her see the danger we're in and all of the horrible things that could happen to us. I failed her.

A black claw comes to rest under my chin, and my head is lifted so I'm looking into the Khajiit's kind eyes. "Don't be like that. Please. I don't want to make you unhappy, but I don't want to leave.". My friend lets a sigh pass from between her lips. "If you want to go so badly, then fine.". My heart skips a beat and I feel a grin spread across my face. "Just don't expect me to come with you.". My heart resumes beating and the smile dies before it's even truly born. Betrayal strikes me like an arrow. "What?". She can hear the pleading in my voice, and for a moment I see something in her eyes change. Her resolve is weakening and flickering. Then, she straightens her back a little.

"I can't leave this place. There's too much to learn, and these people deserve to be properly represented to the Jarl. If I don't stay, then it's like feeding them to the wolves. The Jarl would jail them because all he would see are criminals in his hold, not the people behind the titles. You can leave if you want to. I'd hate to see you uncomfortable, and you can just wait for me back in Falkreath if you like. I just _can't_ go with you. It'd be like throwing them in jail myself. I can't do that.". Another moment of silence passes between us as we look into one another's eyes. Both of us are begging one another to do something we don't want to. I break.

I look down and relent. "I'll stay.". Her two hairy arms wrap around me and send my heart on another race. For a few seconds I let my eyes slip close and enjoy the moment. Her warm body pressing against mine, her soft fur tickling my exposed skin, and the musky smell of her pelt drifting into my nose. It's absolutely wonderful and I somehow don't want it to end. Then, the Khajiit pulls away and the moment is broken. She pats me on the shoulders. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.". I mumble something to appease her as I stand up. I even manage to squeak out a 'goodbye' as I start to head for the door. I'm almost there when the Khajiit calls my name and stops me.

I curse whatever gods there are and turn back around. The woman is still sitting on her bed and in a relaxed position. "What?". She looks confused at my rather harsh tone, but doesn't comment on it. "Dinner is in an hour or two. Do you want to meet me outside the hall before we eat? You know, so we're assured seats by one another.". As of recently the Khajiit has surrounded herself with Bosmer and I've been forced to sit alone at one end of the table. I nod and answer her. "I'd love to.". She offers me a smile and nods her head a little. I swallow and tell her, "I'll see you tonight.". Then, I practically fall out of her room.

For a moment I just lean against her closed door and look at the floor beneath my feet. I let out a deep sigh. My room is close to hers, but I want to do a little walking before dinner. Just to clear my mind and give me some time to think. I choose a hallway at random and starting walking. I even shove my hands into my pockets as I go. Usually I'd be more paranoid and prepared for a fight, but for some reason I'm at ease. Probably because two of the creepy Bosmer have been found out. For a few minutes my walk is almost enjoyable. The sheer quiet of the place allows me to release the tension in my muscles, and the mindless maze provides endless walking without running into anyone.

Then, I hear something that sets me on edge. A whisper. I perk up and freeze in my stride. There it is again. Someone whispering in an odd and broken tongue I don't recognize. Then, it hits me. Those damned sisters are at it again! Their entire plan to stalk the Khajiit was blown out of the water, but now they're back at it! For a small second, rage boils my blood and I prepare to go running down the corridors until I find them so I can pound their faces in. I get a hold of myself at the last possible moment. I take a deep breath, hold it in, and release. I do that a few times until I'm back to normal, then decide what I should do.

The whispering is still happening, and I can tell the general direction of where it's coming from. Now, all I have to do is decide what I should do about it. A devilish idea comes to me. They liked stalking the Khajiit, so why don't I stalk them? I'll just listen in on one of their personal conversations and hope they switch to the common tongue for some reason. If they do, then I have blackmail. Yeah, this is great! I crouch down and begin sneaking. Time to get even.

* * *

**Note: The next update will be on Saturday instead of Friday.**


	63. Whispered Conversations

The whispering is somewhat hard to fully pinpoint, but eventually I find something else that gives it away. A four-way intersection is where the metaphorical trail ends. Behind me is the labyrinth of hallways, the shot hallway in front of me leads to the darkened dining hall, the hallway to my right is collapsed, and the hallway to my left is housing the whisperers. I slide even lower to the ground and press myself against the wall closest to the whisperers, then begin crawling forward.

I stop right before my body touches the light casts by the torch one of them is holding. If one of them looks around the corner I'll be spotted, but it's the best place to remain hidden. If I was braver I'd peak around the corner, but the constantly dancing (and familiar) shadows on the walls discourage me. It doesn't really matter though, I already know who the whisperers are. The sisters.

I smile and creep a little closer to them. I also make sure to keep crouching and prepared to run in case they see me or realize I'm there. Jeniso and Itkel are hissing in their strange language and don't appear to switch to the common tongue at all. I mentally curse at my luck and the sisters for their lack of information. Looks like I won't find anything out about them. Oh well, at least they didn't see me. I'm about to turn around and crawl away when Jeniso lets out a strange hacking sound, then speaks. "Fuck, come on. Stop. We have to use the common tongue. Burning my throat.".

A _slap_ of skin on skin before more hissing. "Bitch! Don't fucking hit me!". Another _slap_. Now Itkel chimes in. "Fine. Big baby. 'Oh my throat hurts' or 'Oh don't hit me'. Little wimp.". Another _slap_, but I can't tell who hits who. Either way, it doesn't seem to matter to them. Itkel's higher pitched voice renews the conversation in a whisper. "I think we might need to reconsider. That damned Breton is sticking her nose is places that it doesn't belong. If she finds us out, then we're fucked.". A small silence before her sister goes 'hmm'. I feel my face heat up as my stomach tightens. It takes all my willpower not to run out there and beat them to a pulp. "I suppose so. It's probably best to hold off on it anyway. Don't want that damned cat starting to get suspicious.".

They share a laugh before the lower voiced one starts it up again. "So, after this is all over who gets the blanket?". My heart freezes and I feel my breath quicken. Damn it! I try to calm down, but it only makes things worse. My muscles tense up and a sweat breaks out across my body. They called my mage friend a cat, and now they're talking about a blanket. It doesn't take a scholar to put two and two together. They're planning on killing my friend and skinning her (maybe not even in that order). My heart starts beating again as Itkel starts talking. "You can have it. Just give me the teeth and claws. Make another necklace. You think the Breton has anything of value?". A small chuckle before the question is answered. "Yeah, a big mouth!". Their shrieking laughter bounces off the walls and echoes.

Then, the two seem to realize what they've done because they both shut up. They were already whispering before, but now I need to strain to hear anything that they're saying. I dare to move a little closer. The light is licking my fingers, but it doesn't cast a shadow. Good. I _think_ Itkel is the one speaking. "We need to act fast. The reserves are running low, and the snow is blocking us in. It won't be long before we're out of it.".

It? What the fuck is 'it'? A 'hmm' noise from her sister. My rage has returned (along with my rising blood pressure and temperature). My sweat soaks through my shirt as my heartbeat begins to roar in my ears. My fingers dig into the dirt and I bite my tongue. It's all I can do to keep from charging out and revealing myself. "Yeah. We'll have to talk to dad. Finding some deer meat in this weather will be hard, but it shouldn't be impossible. Just have to kill the weakest one, then hope the stronger ones don't notice it's gone.". The other Bosmer lets out a little chuckle. "Yeah. Kill the small one, then kill the bigger one.".

A _clap_ as one of them smacks the other on the back, their shadows mimicking their owners. "Now you're getting it! Glad to see you've learned. This won't end up like the last time, will it?". One of the shadows reaches back and hits the other one. A _smack_ resounds down the halls. "No it won't 'be like the other one'. I was sloppy. Happens to the best of us.". A scoff from the other shadow. "Yeah. 'Sloppy'. Sloppy is dropping the heart on the floor and needing to wash it. Sloppy is cutting the throat a little too high. What you did nearly cost us the entire herd.". A grumble from the opposite Bosmer. Whatever they're saying has gotten me on edge, and it's quenched my rage like icy water on a roaring fire.

My muscles tighten up and my stomach threatens to heave. My sweat turns cold and my skin goes from hot to clammy. Slowly, my fingers come out of the dirt. It's like my mouth has suddenly gone as dry as bone, but I can't swallow because my throat is tightening. Looks like my own damned body is turning against me and revolting. The only thing that remains is the pounding in my ears. They still haven't said what 'it' is, and the 'deer' they're talking about don't sound like the actual animal.

Are these barbarians actually smart enough to know I'm there? Are they using code words so I don't figure out that they're up to something? Do they know I'm suspicious of them? Are they really only talking about deer? Too many questions and not enough answers. It's causing my stomach to harden and I'm almost hyperventilating in panic. For a moment I consider quietly crawling away. Sweat even begins pouring down my arms and my stomach threatens to heave. I manage to steady myself. They wouldn't notice me, and I could pretend I didn't hear anything. It'd be like it never happened, and I'd get to just keep enjoying my day. Nothing wrong with that, right? No. Definitely not right.

I need to make sure they aren't up to something or planning on killing someone I care about. I let out a deep sigh and keep listening. "What time do you think we'll strike? We don't want the deer to gather themselves and flee. You know how skittish they are.". A 'mhmm' in response. "You're right. We'll need to consider all the options. We have to slay them before the moon is full.". I make a mental note that the next full moon is in a week. A little bit of the knot relaxes, but the sweat and warm face continues. I need to be calm. I know a little bit about their plan. I just need to know more. Whatever these two psychopaths are planning, it'll be done within a week apparently. "Did dad agree to the time? I though it was when the moon was almost full.". Damn it. Now they're throwing me off.

I decide to go with the second amount of time. Getting prepared before the threat is here is helpful, but preparing after the attack has begun is a terrible idea. Itkle and Jensio fall silent for a few seconds. Then, Itkle starts up their talk. "Do you really think this is going to work? It's just so damned strong. You've seen what it can do. All it would take is a second before it has its antlers in us. And, the other deer can attack while we're taking it down. Give us a kick.". Jeniso is quiet for a few moments as she gathers what small thoughts she must have. "I suppose we'll have to go for the sneaking method over our traditional one. Save ourselves some heartache and injuries in the future.".

A grunt from her partner. "What part do you want to play? Father gave us two roles, but you can choose I suppose.". Itkle clicks her tongue together in consideration. "You take the deer with the sharpest antlers. I'll take the one that runs faster.". I'm almost certain they're using code words, but I can't really tell what they're saying. My paranoia is telling me that the 'deer' are the Khajiit and I. Fear once again works its way through my veins. My throat slowly closes, my heart pounds in my ears, and my face is hotter than ever. My inner savage is trying to take over. I somehow manage to keep myself rooted to the spot. I need to keep thinking. I know who the 'deer' are, but who's the one with the sharpest antlers? The one that possess the most threat in a fight? That could mean either of us. Both of us are wounded from our sprains, so they can't mean the healthy one. My mace is formidable, but the Khajiit's spells are more dangerous in a fight.

Those two idiots could be talking about either one of us. Damn it. It's all too foggy and shrouded in mystery. I wish the bad guys would just wear masks and announce themselves. It'd make everything easier for everyone. But they don't wear masks, and I'll have to be the judge of if they're evil or not. Wonderful. I'm still not sure what they're talking about and I haven't broken the code, but I know it can't be good. There. That settles the matter. They're evil and I need to stop them before the moon is full. Or almost full. Whenever they decide to strike. Now all I need is a little more information to go on. Just something that'll give me the edge in this matter.

I keep listening for the two to say something important, but they never do. Their conversation quickly turns to cooking and how to prepare meat. Eventually their torch flutters and Itkle mumbles something about leaving. Jeniso agrees and the two start to disappear further down the corridor. Thank the gods they didn't come down this way. As the darkness consumes me I sneak off to find the Khajiit, new information clogging my brain. Time to end this.

* * *

**Note:** **'Herding Love' will be wrapping up soon. Spoiler alert, works that end quickly like it's going to tend to end the same way (Thirst, The Wolf Queen's Bitch, Love, Disgusting, Maid in Whiterun, and probably some others). I'll be back down to my usual two stories. Not starting a third one. I've said that multiple times and ended up being a liar, but this time it's for real. Hopefully 'A Life Across the Ages' will wrap up a little after 'Herding Love'. Then, The Name of the Prey will be my only work. However, I'm also slightly worried. I can see 'The Name of the Prey' coming to an end sometime within the next two months. I love working on it, but I'm not going to drag it out any more than it needs to be (I learned from 'Revolting' and 'The Settlement').**

**Now, another matter that's been pushed down. Starting a work in another universe. Here are the current options. They've been selected by how often I've been messaged about them, how well they took form in my mind, what I can work with, what I'm going for, and what I know. There are more reasons, but the list of 'why' is long enough as it is. I won't tell any plots. Instead, the pairing and my depth of knowledge. So, here you go.**

**Dragon Age:**

**Dragon Age ****Origins: Leliana/Female Warden. Haven't played it in a while, but I have it somewhere in my stack of games. I generally remember two things about 'Origins' off the top of my head. 1. I never played as anything other than a city elf warrior. And, 2. Leliana was the only romance option a lesbian has unless she wanted her character to be male (which I didn't). I also remember loving the game and only fucking up once in a while.**

**Dragon Age Two: Female Hawke/Isabela or Female Hawke/Merrill. I loved Dragon Age Two, and I've played it more recently than 'Origins'. I generally romance Merrill (so I'll have more knowledge there), but it's fairly easy to start the game up again and see what Isabela's romance is like. Hawke can't really be messed with past wise, but otherwise she's a generally blank slate to work with. I usually played Hawke as a warrior (surprise), but occasionally ventured out and played as a mage.**

**Dragon Age Inquisition: Sera/Female Inquisitor or Josephine/Female Inquisitor. I considered adding Cassandra to the list, but somehow it seems wrong to mess with a character's sexuality. Now, onto the description. I always play as a Qunari warrior (again a surprise) and on rare occasions an elven mage. I enjoy Sera's character, but keep in mind she's generally straightforward. No room to work something in with her character wise. However, I could add a few more rooftop scenes or other romantic scenes.**

**Onto the next video game.**

**Dark Souls: Female Chosen Undead/No idea. Rhea? Quelaag? Quelaag's sister? Dark souls doesn't offer any sort of romance, so this story would take a different approach. Mostly just telling the undead's story with occasional one-night stands included. The cast of female characters is small (as are all NPCs in Dark Souls), but I could probably make something work. At the very least a scene with Rhea or Quelaana.**

**Now, there are even more options. But to make this chapter a reasonable length I've cut the choices up. Trust me, there'll be more next time.**


	64. A Dark Hallway

I carefully walk down the dark corridors, but I can already tell I'm going the wrong way. My tiny torch flickers and sputters. It's about to go out. Slowly, the hallway seems to change while I'm walking. The floor is beginning to slant downwards and the walls are closing in. Damn. I'd hoped that if I'd kept walking things would work out. I wanted to find my way into the lower floors. It's not working out. Yeah, definitely not happening. Eventually the tunnel stops at a dead end.

Damn. Why are so many tunnels down here broken or about to fall apart? Lazy Bosmer probably didn't take care of them, or damaged them. I sigh and squeeze around, then start heading backwards. My progress is extremely slow due to the lack of a significant light source, and eventually my torch gasps and dies. I sigh and prepare to cast a magelight spell. That's when I notice something far away and a little to my right. A faint glimmer of a torch. Someone's down here with me.

I crouch down to my knees and starting hobbling forward. I swing my hands a little as I go to balance myself, but as I get closer I stop. I don't want to alert the person who's there that I'm going to spy on them. The dark corridor widens again as the floor returns to normal. This hallway has a suspicious lack of connecting hallways, and the person down here with me is in the only one (excluding the one I came from). When their light begins to lick me I slowly fall to my stomach on the floor, then shimmy forward. My fingertips are almost touching the light when it disappears and footsteps go down the hall. Odd. Odd enough to give me pause to think about it.

Why did they wait until I was spying on them to move? Did they know I was there? Are they planning on killing me? No. Probably not. These savage Bosmer are too stupid to realize when someone is watching them. I remember Kaie and all of the oblivion she put me through. Damn it. Now isn't the time to underestimate my enemies. It doesn't matter Bosmer are generally stupid, it only takes one smart one to ruin the whole thing. I slowly start pushing through the darkness and carefully follow the flame in the distance. The rough dirt dig into my skin and I'm extremely uncomfortable as I go, but I ignore it. There are more important things than my comfort at the moment. The darkness just keeps going down the hallway.

A few corridors lead off into the darkness and I swear I can hear wind moving through this place. Slowly, I become more and more paranoid. People shouldn't be this deep underground. People weren't meant to be this deep underground. I consider going back and pretending nothing happened. I even pause for a few seconds, then keep following the light. I can't stop now. I need to find out what's going on here. It doesn't matter if I'm put in a little danger. I can handle myself. The wind picks up a little and I freeze up. This is getting weird. Far too weird for my comfort. Damn it. I have to keep going!

I shove my fears down and keep crawling forward. The wind picks up and I'm crawling through a thin crusting of snow. Stranger and stranger. The light up ahead suddenly grows brighter and I freeze up. Are they heading back down this way? Am I going to be spotted? No. The light stays exactly where it is. It's not coming closer, but the source of light is getting bigger. That can't be good. I rise a little onto the tips of my fingers and toes, then begin crawling as quickly as I can down the hall. I'm being too careful. I need to find out what's going on here. Quickly. The hallway widens extremely, and the roof abruptly shoots upwards into the side of what I'm assuming is a mountain . I look up and see the dark blanket of the sky looking down on me. The stars and moon are covered in a thick covering of clouds, but now that the roof's gone the wind is free to howl and rage.

I don't like this. I really don't like this. My heartbeat is screaming in my ears, a disgusting sweat has broken out over all of my body, my throat is tightening, and I'm suddenly struggling for breath. I take a moment to stop and try to calm myself down. I can't panic. Panicking always leads to trouble. I take a deep breath, hold it, and slowly release. I repeat the process until I'm finally calmed down, then start crawling again. The crusting of snow becomes steadily thicker, and eventually the white powder is up to my elbows.

At one point I put my hand down and don't feel the familiar dirt beneath the snow. Instead, dead grass and a few rocks greet me. I carefully peer around and see that the walls have gradually slanted sideways until they're making up part of a cliff wall. I'm outside. I take another look around. It's too dark to see anything besides the white powder that stretches in all directions and occasionally rises and falls in small mounds. The temperature isn't as cold as I would have imagined. It's certainly not pleasant, but I'll endure and survive. I always have. I look ahead of me and see the torch bobbing up and down, then slowly lowering to the ground. It looks like whoever it is has stopped. Perfect. I go back to crawling. It's a little slower than before though. Mostly because the snow is slowly creeping higher and higher.

Finally, I'm up to my chin in the stuff. Now I'm sliding through the woods like a serpent in the grass. Whoever I'm following will probably see the gigantic trail I'm leaving. Fuck. I didn't think of that. I sigh and keep crawling. Oh well, the trail's already there. I'll just have to hope they don't notice, or mistake the trail for a wagon's or bear's trail. That... doesn't sound even slightly likely. Ugh. I'll think of something. Maybe. Right now I'm more focused on figuring out what's going on here. I'm sliding through the last bit of snow when I finally reach trees.

They're sparse and tiny, but they'll do. I hide behind one, find one closer to the light, and shimmy over to it. It takes a while, but eventually I'm close enough to make out the light. The torch is standing up in the snow and illuminating the scene before me. A small, cloaked figure is huddled down in front of a somewhat larger tree. At least, it's slightly larger than the trees than surround it. Slowly, the figure stands up. I see them look to their right. Their left. I hide and wait a few seconds because I assume they're going to look behind them. I stick my head back around and see that they've changed their position. They're facing westward, so I have a side view of them.

Something covered in cloth and about the size of a loaf of bread is in their hands. They're wrapping some twine and rope around the small bundle. Then, they turn towards the tree and reach up. Their sinewy hands dig into the bark and _crack_ it away. Flakes of bark fly into the air and a spider comes scuttling out of the darkness. The sinewy hand _smacks_ the bug and wipes itself on its cloak. The inside of the tree appears to be rotted and the area beyond its bark is a gaping darkness. The figure looks around one more time, and I once again hide when they start to look behind them. When I stick my head around again I see the figure slide the bundle into the tree.

Then, the figure frantically picks up the torch and begins walking away. I remain where I am, but as the light starts to disappear I realize I have a choice. I can either follow the light and try to find the bundle later, or take the bundle and maybe lose my light source. For a moment I start to turn towards the light, then realize what I'm doing. I need to find out what that bundle is. It might be gone later. I stand up and walk over to the tree, then check to make sure the torch's light is still away from me. It is. Good.

I reach into the darkness of the tree, fumble around (nearly screaming when a bug scuttles across my hand), and finally brush against the package. I yank it out and smile, then freeze up. I wait a moment and look at the small bundle. My heartbeat is frantic and a cold sweat has broken out over my body. I look around once, but I can't wait any longer. I begin ripping it apart. When I'm done a rusted key lies in my hand. Well, that was rather disappointing. My heartbeat returns to normal, but a stone seems to have settled in my stomach. I was expecting. I don't know what, but it would have been amazing. I pocket the key and start following the torch. Time to do something more productive.

* * *

**Note: Alright, even more choices.**

**Dark Souls 2: Not much I can really work with here, but I've gone on less (The Wolf Queen's Bitch). I suppose this would be about the Cursed One's journey and not so much about romance. Maybe a small scene if I feel like it, but I highly doubt that's possible. As per tradition of Dark Souls, lots of dying would be involved.**

**The Elder Scrolls: Just another Skyrim, Oblivion, or Morrowind story with a female Khajiit.**

**So, that concludes the 'lesbian' choices. Now, onto something slightly different. I'm going to add a few stories where a male is the main character. I'm going to be honest here. The female stories have a significant advantage over the male ones. Mostly because I have a female perspective on things, and I'm more familiar with female and female romances. Anyway, choices await.**

**Dragon Age Origins: Male City Elf (Mage)/Zevran. Basically the same as the Leliana story. Male Grey Warden trying to stop the events of Origins and eventually romancing Zevran along the way. I'll have a better description later (if this one makes it to the next stage).**

**Dragon Age 2: Male Hawke/Fenris. Never done the romance with Fenris, but a few of my friends have recommended it. And, it's easy enough to pop the game in and check it out real quick. It's suppose to be good, but I don't really know.**

**Dragon Age Inquisition: Male Dwarf Rouge/The Iron Bull. I'm not that crazy about Iron Bull (considering he dies every three seconds and uses up every last potion), but it would also focus more on the story than the romance. Not that I don't like Iron Bull's romance or anything, it's just more 'physical' than any of the other romances in the game.**

**Dragon Age Inquisition: Male Qunari Warrior/Dorian. I've played Dorian's romance once before, and I like him as a character. Again, it would focus more on the story with Dorian thrown in there.**

**Finally, one heterosexual choice. I really doubt this one even makes it to the next stage. It's just. I don't want to write heterosexual. It's not me. I'm sorry it you're ever waiting for a story from me about straight characters. It's probably not going to happen. Anyway, last choice.**

**Dragon Age Inquisition: Solas/Female Elf (Mage). This is the one story where the Female Elf is set in stone. Solas won't romance anyone who isn't a female elf. It's extremely silly, but rules are rules. I don't really care for the Solas romance, or him as a character. In my eyes he's a whinny elf who only has an interest in people of his own race. But I suppose I enjoy playing as a female elf, and I could always add Sera in for some writing relief once in a while.**

**That's it. I'll have it narrowed down a little next time. I'd also like to say that any of the 'Khajiits' or 'Inquisitors' can be changed at any point before the first chapter of the story is posted. A warrior Qunari could be changed to a mage Human or rogue Elf. A Khajiit could easily become a Bosmer. The 'Undead' can't really be changed. Human is human. That's all.**


	65. The Stench of Bosmer

I slowly walk through the halls (still following the flickering torch ahead of me) as I work on getting the snow off of me. The soft powder is stuck everywhere. I'm not worried about my appearance, but anyone with eyes could see I was outside. If the elves learn that I've been sticking my nose where I shouldn't be, then they might decide to do something about it. That's the _last_ thing I want to happen. Especially since I'm so close to almost finding out what's going on here. I find myself being led to the 'busier' areas of this place. 'Busier' means there are now torches lining the walls, and the tunnels are actually used once in a while. The cloaked figure in front of me makes a sharp turn and I stop following them.

Whatever they're doing no longer has any impact on me. I found what I was looking for (although the key _is_ kind of worthless), and I don't want to end up following the elf into an ambush. I carefully look around and decide what to do next. The bright hallway is littered with passages and holes to other areas of the elves' home. Might as well explore a little before dinner. I take a torch off the wall and start walking. Finally, I find a hole I don't think I've been down before. I carefully (and awkwardly) place the torch in my mouth, fumble to find the ladder in the hole, and start climbing down. I've only been going for a few moments when I hit the ground.

I take the torch out of my mouth and turn around. My light shines over the lackluster surroundings. Another somewhat cramped dirt hallway that leads into darkness. I shake my head, but begin walking. Very slowly (and almost without my notice) the floor begins tilting downwards. I stop. Do I really want to keep going down this path? The walls aren't closing in around me yet, but surely the downward slope can't be good. Could it? No. Besides, this hallway looks like absolute shit. The dirt walls are crumbling, the ceiling is starting to sag, and there are more bugs scuttling around than there were in the other halls. I'm about to start turning around when I hear something that catches my attention.

I freeze up, hold my breath, and listen as carefully as I possibly can. The _smack_ of feet coming down the ladder sends my heart racing. I stick my hand out so I can feel the wall, then blow my torch out. The feet are still coming down the ladder. Fuck. I do what seems the most logical in this situation. I start running as fast as I can down the passage, but always leave my hand against the wall. I don't want to run into a dirt wall or end up getting lost in a labyrinth of hallways. The floor keeps sloping downwards and I'm forced to follow it because there's not a single connecting hallway so far. Just my luck to get trapped in the _one_ hallway without an exit.

As I continue my headlong charge downwards I notice something. Something foul and almost vomit-inducing. A strange stench is filling the hall and nearly causing me to gag. The only reason I hold in my 'ach!' of disgust is because I'm terrified whoever came down the ladder is close, and my noise would attract their attention. However, the reek only seems to get worse. If reminds me of rotten eggs, spoiled mammoth cheese, stinky cheese, body odor, turned wine, and human waste. Only it's like they've all been mashed together, stirred up, shoved inside a dead mammoth, and left in the sun for a few days. I might be over exaggerating, but the really screwed up thing is I'm only exaggerating a _little_.

I honestly have no idea what all that crap would smell like, but I'm absolutely certain it would smell like the scent that's filling the hallway and assaulting my sense of smell. My eyes begin to water and I swallow another gag. I fumble with the unlit torch and finally manage to shove it into my belt, then bring my now freed hand up to hold my nose closed. It helps with the smell, but now I'm forced to breathe through my mouth. The damned stench is _heavy. _It gives off a heat that smacks me in the face and works its way into my mouth and _oh dear fucking gods I can taste it_! I stumble to a halt in the middle of the hall.

What the actual fuck are the Bosmer doing down here to make it smell like this?! It's like a sewer pipe is overflowing and nobody's here to fix it! I feel vomit rise in the back of my throat and try to calm down. It might smell like something (multiple things) died down here and the Bosmer are too lazy to fish them out, but I can survive this. I survived being a stone gargoyle for over a thousand years. A little stink isn't going to kill me. Another warm smack to the face from the stench causes me to shudder. This is it. This is what Namira smells like. It has to be. There's literally nothing else on Tamriel that can smell this disgusting without killing someone. Another smack to the face from the smell, and this time my hand slips off my face and I breathe the full stench in. I instantly stumble to a halt in the middle of the hall.

I take one deep breath, then fall to my knees. I slam my eyes closed and try to take in what's happening and the environment around me. The footsteps have ceased, but now there's another noise. A soft _thump_ followed by another _thump_. Okay, maybe the footsteps _haven't_ stopped. Now they're just coming down the hall towards me at a slower pace. Okay. Still need to avoid running into the owner of the footsteps. I look behind me. No torch. Fuck, that makes avoiding them a little bit harder and a little bit easier at the same time. I won't be cast into the light of their torch, but I could easily bump into them if I'm not careful. I'd once again like to _avoid_ that situation if possible. Just a mental note to myself.

I think that's all to take in when I hear something else. A soft _schree_ of something being yanked along the dirt ground. The _schree_ happens after every pair of _thumps_. Whoever is down here is dragging something with them. I force myself to my feet. My heart begins picking up its pace and a sweat starts to break out all over my body. I was keeping my cool and ignoring my bodily needs until now, but I can no longer ignore it. I'm panicking and need to get a move on before whoever's down here runs into me. I start stumbling forward and once again force my hand out to find the wall. Getting out is my main priority.

The floor begins dipping down at an alarming rate, and soon enough it's nearly causing me to fall down. The smell isn't improving at all, and the walls are closing in. Eventually my shoulders are scrapping against the walls, the smell is causing my eyes to water, and I'm barely able to keep from tumbling down the 'hall' that's pointing almost sharply downward. This day just seems to be getting better and better. The only thing that could make it better is if I found a dragon waiting for me at the end of this damned tunnel that never seems to end. I'm about to continue inwardly complaining when I _smack_ into a wall of dirt. A sharp pain resounds from my nose and I stumble backwards a little. Shit.

Blood begins leaking from my nose and I use my free hand to fumble around in the darkness. I finally find where the path continues (to my left) and start going down another incline. The walls improve a little (now I can wiggle my shoulders a little bit), but now the smell is more overpowering than ever. I've tried my best to ignore it, but it's getting the better of me. Again. The smell is consuming my senses. My eyes are streaming, my mouth taste like what I imagine sewage would, and my nose (even plugged up) is on fire. And, all of that is just adding to the general discomfort of being down in this tunnel.

Slowly, a light far ahead of me makes itself known. Odd. I slow down a little, but never truly stop. Getting trapped in this tunnel or caught by the person behind me would be bad, but running into someone would be an even worse fate. Thankfully, the torch doesn't seem to belong to anyone. The dim light stays in the same place, at the same height, and as I draw closer I begin to see something shining below it. The torch is simply in a holder on the wall. Thank the gods for that small miracle. Looks like not _everything_ is going against me. I catch another breath and try to regain my composer as I draw nearer to the flame. My shirt is soaked in sweat, my mouth is dry, my eyes are starting to itch, and my breathing is coming in small gasps.

If I don't get myself under control soon, then I might end up losing my self-control. Vomiting and crying out would alert whoever's down here with me, or at least leave a clue that I was down here. By the time I reach the torch my breathing is a little more under my control and my eyes aren't itching as much, but the sweating is getting even worse. Finally, I'm in the light. I remove my dirty hand from the wall and allow my eyes to adjust. I see I've been lead to a corner, but something more interesting is right in front of me. A door with multiple thick locks protecting it.

I take a deep breath and peer around the corner. Only darkness. I carefully listen and try to find the footsteps again. Nothing. Damn it. I reach out, take one of the locks in my hand, and yank on it. The lock groans its complaint, but doesn't budge or offer to break. I inspect the lock closer and let a sigh pass my lips. Not a speck of rust or wear. The lock is newer and hasn't been used for a while, so there's no chance a well-place blow from my mace will take it out. Each of the locks are similar (or even better) than the one I just examined.

Only a master lock picker would be able to open the door, or even stand a chance of it. I'm far from a master lock picker, so the door may as well be on the moon for all the good it does me. I'm still examining the lock when the footsteps suddenly start up again, then stop. A moment of silence, then the frantic pounding of footsteps as the person begins running. Fuck.

* * *

**Note: So, this is the only story I'm working on right now. I'd like to apologize for the long wait for an update, but personal reasons caused me to have to hold off on working on this story. 'Herding Love' and 'The Name of the Prey' were only completed because their chapters were done in advance, and they only needed a quick once over. Now, onto other things. 'A Life Across the Ages' is rather behind on the 'next story' choices. So, here's the one that ultimately won out.**

**The Spark's Reaper: Sera/Female Inquisitor. As the bards say, 'Sera was never an agreeable girl.'. Sera is instantly disappointed the second she sees the Inquisitor who followed her notes is just another 'elfy' elf. One who spits magic and has Dalish tattoos all over her face. At first, Sera reluctantly follows the Inquisitor on every mission. That's where she starts noticing something. The Inquisitor stands up for the little people, keeps mages on a tight leash (even though she herself is one), and does the 'right' thing. Slowly, Sera can feel herself falling for someone who's the exact opposite of her. Then, Corypheus fucks shit up. Again.**

**I need to work on the description and title, so any help on those would be loved. Anyway, I'd like to apologize once again for any ****inconvenience my lack of updating might have caused****. Hopefully it'll be back to normal soon. By 'normal' I mean every two to three days an update will be posted. Thank you all once again, and I hope you enjoy the story.**


	66. Enemies in the Dark

I find the opening near the door, then begin rushing down the passage. For a few steps I continue going downwards. Then, the floor seems to gently curve and start heading upwards. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I'm sweating up a storm, my heartbeat is pounding in my ears, there's someone chasing after me, and now I have to run uphill. It's not a particularly steep incline, but I'm exhausted. I manage to go a few steps, then fall into a sort of crawl. In essence I'm scrabbling up the loose dirt floor using my hands and feet. It's awkward and I'm certain I look stupid, but at least I'm going faster. However, my heart disagrees that this is any better. The anxiety and stress of being followed was already causing my heartbeat to speed up, but now the physical exertion of climbing upwards is almost too much.

Fuck, why did the Bosmer make their hallways like this? The floor starts becoming a little steeper. Damn it, is this even a hallway?! The dirt beneath my hands and feet starts flying backwards and I slide down a little. Definitely not an _intended_ hallway, but it's my only hope of escape right now. My heart is thumping against my ribcage as I desperately put one hand in front of the other and try to make any progress. Dirt keeps flying out from underneath me, and for every two steps I go forward I fall one back. The incline manages to get even steeper. By now it's only a few degrees away from being vertical. Or maybe it just feels that way because I'm struggling to breathe. That's it. I don't think I can go any farther in this direction.

My breath is ragged and my feet are faltering. Finally, I'm forced to stop and desperately try to catch my breath before continuing my climb. Whoever's down here with me has gone suspiciously silent. For a moment I fear they're stalking me, or they've found me and now they're just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Then, a soft noise reaches my ears. The _click_ of a key turning in a lock. I calm my breathing down a little more so I can hear better. Another _click_ of a key. I hesitantly turn around so I'm sitting down in the dirt, then begin scooting forward and downwards.

As I get closer the clicking gets louder. I also see the torchlight coming back into view. Whoever's down here hasn't bothered to blow out the torch. Good. Well, for me. When the light becomes clear I slow down and make every move count. I can't get caught here. I slowly raise my hands and feet, careful not to disturb any of the dirt floor. As I get closer I take slow and long breathes so that my breathing won't make the person aware. Finally, the person and the door come back into view. The door only has one lock left, and the person unlocking it is strangely familiar. The cloaked figure has snow stuck to its head and shoulders. I squint a little and scoot forward another inch.

Is that the same person from outside? Could the snow really have stuck to her that long? It appears so. The figure reaches into their cloak, then lets out what I'm assuming is a string of curses. I can't really tell because it's in some foreign language I can't even hope to understand. Two sinewy hands appear from the cloak and the figure begins patting their body down. A weighty and rusted key in my pocket makes me consider something. Do I have the key to the last lock? Why would the figure throw the key away if they needed it? Could it have been someone else? I have more questions than answers, and it's starting to get to me. Finally, the figure pulls out a lockpick.

Whoever it is apparently doesn't know how to pick locks because they break ten picks before the lock _clicks_ open. Oh fuck, I forgot about the smell. It wasn't too bad when I was gasping for breath through my mouth, but now it's back with a vengeance. The rotten smell creeps into my nose and mouth, then sits there like an unwanted guest that almost makes me throw up. I cover my mouth and nose with one hand, then go back to focusing on the person in front of me. They angrily rip the lock from its place and shove it somewhere in their cloak, then carefully open the door. I can't see what they're looking at because I'm seeing them from the side, but I can at least see what the person does.

They stick their head into the room, then rip it out after a few seconds. The figure slams the door shut (but doesn't lock it), then begins running back up the hallway I'm not currently crouched in. I hesitate and consider what I should do next. The figure was dragging something down here with them, so they're most likely going to retrieve it and bring it here. Should I use this chance to escape? I could easily slip by them while they're in the room, or keep going up the opposite hallway and hope there's a way out. However, there's another thought that creeps into my mind. I could always look inside the locked room.

I'm not sure what could be in there that reeks this badly or needs to be kept secret, but I'm certain it would be worth taking a look at. I begin edging forward a little. I could easily sneak a peek at whatever's inside, then make my escape before the cloaked figure comes back. I'm about to sprint for the door when I hear a noise. Two _thumps_ followed by a _screeh_. Whoever's down here is walking again, and they're dragging something behind them. They're going faster now, but it's still not a record-setting pace. Could I still manage to look inside the room and run? Do I even want to see what's in the room? The door to the room is opened a crack and slightly blowing in an invisible wind. It's almost like it's beckoning to me.

I find myself sliding down the dirt floor and closer to the door. A peek won't hurt. Just a tiny one to sate my curiosity. I'm almost in the torchlight when something stops me. The _thumps_ and _screehs_ have stopped. Instead, a louder and faster noise is taking their place. I scuttle back into the darkness as a loud _crashing_ noise comes barreling down the slanted hallway. Finally, a large, filthy, and slightly wet looking sack crashes into sight and slams into the door. The door flies opens and the sack flops inside, but I still can't see what's inside the room. The torchlight doesn't stretch that far.

I'm about to start ebbing forward when the sound of whoever's down here running stops me. I wait for a moment, then see the cloaked figure sprint into the room. The door promptly closes with a _crash_ and I realize now's my chance. If I don't flee now, then I could very easily get caught. I slide down the incline as quickly as I can, push myself to my feet, and start charging upwards. As I make my grand escape I realize how terrible this must look. I'm covered in sweat, my face is flush, I'm about to vomit, I'm filthy, and I'm certain I look like a mess. If any of the Bosmer catch a glimpse of me, then they're going to realize that I've been somewhere that I shouldn't have been. Fuck.

I'll need to hide for a little bit. Just to make sure nobody gets suspicious of me. I definitely don't want to tip these psychos off. Especially since I'm so close to finding out what's going on here. Well, I might be. For all I know I could be completely wrong about my suspicions of this place. That's not very likely though. It's painfully clear that the Bosmer are up to something. The only problem is that I'm the only person who sees it. My Khajiit friend is still too oblivious and trusting for her own good. She thinks these people aren't a threat and that they truly want to help us. This entire 'sneaking around' phase has proven me completely right.

Now all I need to do is find the Khajiit and tell her what I've seen. She's a reasonable woman, and she'll listen to what I have to say. Hopefully. The woman seems to take the Bosmers' side before mine, but the whole 'pretending not to speak the common language thing' has definitely planted a seed of doubt in her mind. Now I need to take my chance and grow her doubt. However, right now I have more important things on my mind. I'm still barreling upwards through the darkness in a desperate attempt to get out of this place. I hear a _click_ from far behind me and my frantic heart skips another beat. Whoever's down here is done with whatever they need to do. Now they're leaving, and the only way out is in my direction.

I pick up the pace and try to run a little faster. I even fall back into my scrabbling hands and feet run that reminds me of something an animal would do. It hurts my pride a little to run up the incline like a damned beast, but if it gets me out of here faster I honestly couldn't care. And, it apparently does. I crash into the ladder and _crack_ my nose for a second time today. More blood leaks from me, but I suppose it could be worse. I've finally left that disgusting smell behind, and I've found the way out. I grab the rungs of the ladder and start rushing upwards and out of the suffocating darkness.

When I burst into the hallway I take a deep breath, then feel my stomach begin to roll. I leap out of the hole, look at where the brightest torchlight is coming from, and start heading that way. Oh by the gods I'm going to be sick! I stumble down a hallway, turn a corner, and nearly run headfirst into a Bosmer. The small man has filthy dark hair, big brown eyes, and is dressed in rags. He instantly backs away from me and asks, "Are you-". He never finishes his question. I lean forward, feel my stomach do one last roll, and release my sickness on the man's thin boots. He takes in a sharp breath and freezes up, but doesn't say a word about me vomiting on his shoes.

Instead, he takes a few steps backwards and swallows. When I look up at him it looks like the man's about to be sick himself. He even sways a little before getting himself under control. "Do you need to be taken to a healer?". He asks the question while backing away from me, so I can tell the offer isn't genuine. He's just asking to put himself at ease and make it look like he wanted to help. I'm suppose to say 'no' and let him get on his way. But I can't do that. I need to get to the Khajiit, and stumbling around in the darkness isn't going to help me. I pretend to be sicker as I am before asking the man to take me to the Khajiit. I sway a little, pretend to struggle to breathe, and even cough a little at him.

The Bosmer looks revolted, but doesn't run away from me. "Please. Help. Khajiit.". He gets the meaning of my words. "The Khajiit? You need to be taken to the Khajiit?". He's still a few steps away from me when he asks, but he no longer looks like he's about to run away in terror. Good. I nod and stumble towards him a little. I stumble past my pool of sick and hold one hand out to him. The man looks uncomfortable, but sighs and takes my hand. Then, he begins yanking me down passages in only a way the Bosmer can. Right, left, right, left, left, left, right- wait was that right or left? Fuck, he's going far too fast for me to remember anything. I relax and allow myself to be led. I can handle this puny thing. Finally, we arrive.


	67. A Skewered Situation

The door is at the end of the hallway by itself, and torches are on either side of it to light the way. The hallway is normal, but I do noticing something slightly odd. The door is the only feature of this smooth dirt tunnel. There aren't any other doors, any connecting tunnels, or ladders. This definitely isn't the Khajiit's room. Could she have gone somewhere else to study or something? Why would she do that? I look at the man who's 'helping' me. He's digging around in the pockets of his pants for something. I peek back over at the door. A thick lock protects the handle. I carefully turn my gaze back to the Bosmer and truly take in his appearance.

Fuck, I _know_ I know him from somewhere. He was important. Probably. The Khajiit talked about someone by his description, but I can't remember if it was good or bad. I'm about to look back at the door when I notice something about the man. His clothes are ragged and skintight, so I can see a bulge in his sleeve. I squint and try to make out what he has. It only takes me a second to realize what it is. A dagger. He has a dagger up his sleeve. I try to examine his face a little more. His greasy hair falls in front of his cloudy eyes, and his cracked lips peel back a little so a curse can slide from his mouth. That's when I see the cracked, shattered, and extremely yellow teeth that line his mouth.

I vaguely recall the Khajiit saying something about the Bosmers' teeth. The ones with broken teeth were bad, weren't they? Or were they the good ones? Damn it, I should have paid more attention to her. She just got into that motherly tone that screams 'I'm teaching you so you should listen to me' and I zoned out. She's my friend, but I've never listened well when I'm being lectured about things I couldn't care less about. Now I'm regretting that. Slowly, I begin preparing for a fight. I widen my stance a little, carefully place the tips on my fingers on the hilt of my mace, and watch the man's movements like a hawk. He finally fishes a key from his pocket.

He presents it with a smile and starts to unlock the door. "So, why is the Khajiit in here?". I ask him as I take a small step so I'm almost behind him. The man swallows and I see a bead of sweat roll down his neck. "What?". He's stalling for time as his hand twitches on the key. He knows I know. Now it's just a game of who can outmaneuver the other. He wants to find a way to get me into the room for some reason, and I've just decided to smash his skull open and see if the Bosmer people actually have brains. My fingers begin to slide around the hilt of my mace before I realize how stupid my plan is. It'll end up getting both the Khajiit and I killed before we can flee.

It doesn't matter what's hiding behind the door. If I kill the Bosmer, then all of his 'family' will call me a murderer. I'm certain they'd feel the need to take 'vigilante justice' and slit my throat. The Khajiit would either speak up for me, or get tangled up in the mess because she's my friend. That would be enough for the Bosmer, and they'd kill her two. If I was by myself, then I might take the chance. I'd me more than capable of cracking open the man's skull and fleeing. Even with my sprained wrist I could make it.

But the Khajiit's injured ankle is holding her back, and I can't leave her to the mercy of the Bosmer. I ease my fingers off the handle of my mace. Better not to have the temptation so close. The man is beginning to sweat and he' still as tense as ever. I see my own reflection in the lock. He's waiting for me to strike. I can't. If I move, then he'll know. And he won't move until I do. We've gotten ourselves in quite the situation. Fine. If he won't play the physical game, then I'll attempt to talk my way out of this. If I manage to get to the actual Khajiit before he does anything, then I can tell her about this. He'll surely tell his fellows, but that's not what's important at the moment. What's important is finding the Khajiit, convincing her of the craziness that's going on here, and running away with her.

"Well? Why is the Khajiit in these parts of the halls?". His neck is moist and glistening by now, and I see he's slightly shaking. His hand twitches a little on the key and he dares to move it a few millimeters to the right. My hand flies to the hilt of my mace and I slightly remove my weapon. He hears it moving against its sheath and stops turning the key. "Well? You still haven't answered me.". I can see his jugular vein jumping up and down as he struggles to swallow. Both of us know his life hangs into balance by what he says next. Well, he _thinks_ it hangs into balance. He doesn't know that I've decided not to break his head open and end his worthless life.

The man struggles for a few moments and I decide I need to up my tactics a little. I lean in a little and see my reflection grow a little. I make sure to watch his hands, but don't stop leaning in until my lips are brushing his sweaty neck. "Tell me why she would be in that room.". I don't raise my voice, add the slightest bit of emotion, or change anything about the way I speak. I say it with a deathly stillness and coldness that causes him to shake even more. Finally, he manages to squeak out a sort of excuse. "She just is..". I don't believe his lies. I tap into the feral gargoyle part of me and allow a growl to resonate from my throat.

The man suddenly falls to the ground. I back up a little and kneel down to look at him. I make sure to lean back a little and rest my fingers on my mace. Just in case he's faking to lull me into a false sense of safety. I slowly press two fingers to his neck and check for a pulse. He's alive. Good. I peel back one of his eyelids. All I can see is the white of his eye. He's not faking. I sigh and stand up. I would have loved to know what was going on here, but my informant is a weakling who passes out at the slightest threat. I look around and notice the key is still in the lock. I step over the man's body and look at the door. Do I really want to know what's in there? If the Bosmer wanted me in there, then I'm certain whatever's on the other side isn't good.

It was probably meant to hurt me, or at the very least make me unable to question them. I bring one hand out and run it along the wood of the door. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt. I bring my other hand up to the lock. Slowly, I _click_ it into place. I start to open the door when something I should have been prepared for happens. I hear the scrabbling of the man on the dirt floor and my hand flies to my mace. My _injured_ hand flies to my mace. I attempt to close my fingers around my weapon, but my muscles spasm and pain radiates from my hand. That's when the Bosmer strikes.

I feel two hands press into the small of my back and begin to push. I dig my heels into the ground and try to reach for my weapon again. My hand goes off with another spasm and my heels fail to gain purchase on the loose dirt. My face is pressed against the wood and I attempt to turn around to fight. My ankle gives way halfway through the turn and the door opens and allows me to fall through. When I hit the ground I start scrabbling and try to get up. A sharp kick to my lower body sends me further into the dark room. I'm about to keep fighting when the door _slams_ shut. However, I notice the key doesn't _click_ into place. I start flailing in my attempts to get up.

Finally, I find myself on my hands and knees. I freeze up and carefully listen. Nothing. Too silent. I smack my hand against the ground. For a moment the silence stretches on and I fear I'm not going to hear anything. Then, a '_huh_' kind of noise comes from somewhere in front of me. Like someone releasing air out of a tight bag. I perk up a little and hear something scrapping against the ground. A few more 'huh' noises greet my ears. There's definitely something inside this room with me. Carefully, I raise a single hand above my head. Whatever is lurking in here I want to see. Mostly so I can kill it, but also to satisfy some small amount of my curiosity.

I snap my wrist and cast a magelight spell. My magic lights up the room and I instantly let a sigh of relief pass my lips. The Khajiit's bed is pressed into once corner, there's a chest at the foot of her bed, and a small table beside her bed has a burnt-out candle resting on it. Besides that the room is bare. The noises coming from the room are simply explained by looking at the Khajiit. She's fast asleep and apparently snoring. I stand up and suddenly become wary. Why is the Khajiit down here? Did she come down here at her own free will? Was she forced? Why the oblivion was there a lock on her door? I slink back to the door and push on it. It opens up and I can look out into the hallway. Empty.

The Bosmer who showed me how to get here ran away. Damn. I examine the hall and find a rock, then walk over and pry it from the dirt. When I return to the room I close the door. However, I make sure to jam the rock in between the door and its frame. It's not a foolproof method of making sure we don't get stuck in here, but it's something. I turn back around and notice the Khajiit is slightly moving around in her sleep and mumbling. Probably because of the light. I decide that I've waited long enough to tell the Khajiit about what's going on. I walk over and gently touch her shoulder, then shake her a little to wake her up.

My friend mumbles and flips around in her sleep. I sigh to myself, grab the covers she's under, and rip them off. Her commoners clothes are slightly ruffled and frayed. The plain brown clothing reveals a small amount of her chest, her shirt stops at the elbows, and her pants go down to mid calf. Just like everyone else's. For a second I take the chance to examine her. Her thick black claws still remind me of small daggers, but somehow they aren't as terrifying as the first time I saw them. Her claws seem to go along with her hands. Black stripes adorn the back of both her hands. The spot of gray that's tinged with red on her palms are the only things that stick out.

Still, her hands aren't as intimidating as they once were. Most likely because now I know who they belong to. Actually, they're kind of beautiful. They look soft and warm and- okay time to get back on track. Can't start going off into daydream land. Her crimson pelt is sticking up in tufts, and the blotches of black that pattern the woman's face are likewise frazzled. My friend groans and stretches, revealing a bit of her stomach. The same gray/red color as her palms. I suck in a sharp breath and feel my face go warm. Does she know I can see her stomach? No. No. Definitely not. Still, her fur looks soft. Warm. Relaxing. Be- No! Back on track! Have to stay focused! The Khajiit brings her hands up to her face and rubs her eyes. As she does so her long ears flip back against her skull, the wispy tufts of black hair on each still sticking out. Finally, my friend rips her hands away from her face and flicks her ears up, then her vibrant green eyes give me a glare that could kill. "Oh. Hey.".


	68. Contemplation

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I open my mouth to say something, but whatever I was going to say dies between my throat and my lips. Something's wrong. That much is obvious by looking at Aealynn. Her brown peasant clothes are scratched, wet, tattered, and absolutely filthy. My friend's hair is wild and her eyes seemed slightly crazed. I swear I even see her shaking a little bit. She's never like this. She always shows her strong side and covers up her weaknesses. If she's showing this side of herself to me, then that can only mean one of two things. She either trusts me an extreme amount, or something is wrong enough to cause her to panic. Maybe both. I sit up a little straighter in bed, then go about cleaning myself up.

I push my hair down on my ears a little, straighten up my clothes, and cross my hands in my lap. "Is something wrong?". I ask my friend as I see her eyes dart to my almost closed door and back. She nods, but waits a few moments before speaking. "I need to close your door, but I'm afraid it'll lock itself and we'll be trapped.". She says it slowly and her voice slightly raises near the end. She's nervous. What an odd thing to be nervous about. "It's fine. Close it. I could always use a spell to open it if we need to.". I'm not sure what kind of spell I could use to open I locked door. I just said that to put Aealynn at ease, and it seems to work.

I see the muscles in her shoulder relax a little and she turns around, then starts heading towards the door. My eyes start at her mangled nest of hair, but slowly slip lower on her body. I find my eyes wandering to places they shouldn't, but I don't bother yanking them upwards. We've been through a lot together, and there's nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful woman. Aealynn finally reaches my door, then crouches down to yank the rock out of my door's way. The view doesn't improve by much. However, I still admire certain _parts_ of my companion until she stands up. By the time she's turned around my eyes are back up at her head.

Aealynn won't be any the wiser to my interest. I still haven't worked out how I feel about her, so tipping her off to anything right now would be cruel. Aealynn is walking back towards me when I feel an ache in my lower back. I have no idea what I could have done to cause my back to hurt (being a mage requires little effort of the muscles), but I decide to give in to the hurt. I lean backwards, gently crane my neck back, and stretch my arms out. Something _pops_ down in my back and temporary relief flows down my spine. I'll have to take a healing potion or cast a spell later, but for now that false sense of relief is all I need. Finally, I flip back to my normal position. That's when I notice something odd.

Aealynn's eyes aren't where they're suppose to be. My shirt came up slightly during my stretch, and that's where her eyes are locked. I settle back into my normal position and my shirt once again covers my furred stomach. The Breton in front of me flicks her eyes back up to my face. Odd. She doesn't seem embarrassed in the slightest. Actually, she doesn't even say a word about it. Shit, does she think I didn't see that?! Well, fuck. She think I didn't see that. She thought she was being smooth and that I wouldn't see her checking out my revealed stomach. For once in my life I have no idea how to handle this situation. Do I call her out on it and risk embarrassing us both, if not potentially ruining our friendship?

Yeah, definitely not doing that. Do I just pretend I didn't notice anything? I've also been silent for quite a while, so I'd better say something soon. Really soon, or else she'll think that there's something wrong with me. I take a deep breath and decide I might as well pretend that I didn't notice anything. There's really nothing I can do about it at the moment. I'm not going to call her out on it, and I'm definitely not going to try to start something with the new information I know. So, faking ignorance is probably the safest way to go. I manage to swallow down the building lump in my throat and speak.

"So,". That's about as far as I get before mentally panicking about what to say next. My palms are suddenly sweaty, the knot in my throat has returned, and my stomach is moving around in discomfort. What in oblivion is wrong with me?! I'm not like this! I'm never like this! Getting lightheaded at a childish crush isn't something I do. I've never done it. So why am I suddenly doing it now? I try to look anywhere besides Aealynn, but my plan ends up backfiring and causing me more harm than good. When I finally turn back to her I'm trapped in her eyes. A questioning look is on her somewhat dirty face, and she's shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

She's even nervously scratching one of her wrists. I try to swallow, but the struggle proves too much and I give up. For a moment all we do is sit there and stare. Both of us want the moment to end, but neither of us want to be the one to break it. My heartbeat is roaring in my ears and my heart itself is pounding against my ribs. Aealynn dares to take a step closer to my bed. My palms are slick as I grip the bed sheets and my tail is twitching underneath me. Slowly, my ears come back against my skull. Aealynn pauses and I realize I must look about ready to bite. I allow my eyebrows to raise a little. No need to terrify the woman away from me.

That seems to put my friend at ease. Unfortunately, it seems to put her _too_ at ease. She takes another step closer than me, and for the first time I can truly see how nervous she is about this entire situation. Her skin is shining with sweat, I'm _certain_ she's shaking now, and she keeps wringing her hands. The poor woman looks like she's about to pass out. I'm not certain why she's so nervous, but it's making me nervous. I don't _need_ to be more nervous at the moment. My heart is pounding and my palms are soaked. That's enough for me. Aealynn shuffles forward a little more. Her legs are almost touching the edge of my bed. I scoot back a little more and do what comes naturally.

I kick my blankets off, get in a comfortable seated position, and shove my knees up to my chest. As an afterthought I curl my arms and tails around my legs. Now my bed has more room on it, and my body is generally hidden from view. Aealynn freezes up again and I can practically see her struggling to make out the meaning in what I've done. I'm doing the exact same thing. What did I do? Why did I do it?! I don't have an answer for myself. I'm terrified and nervous, so that seemed like the most reasonable thing to do in this situation. Slowly, Aealynn makes the final small motion and her leg is pressing up against the side of my bed.

I open my mouth to say something. Hopefully something that'll clear this whole mess up and get us back on track. For a moment my mouth just hangs open, then I have the common sense to _snap_ it shut. I try to swallow. The lump in my throat stops me. I hate this. I hate this far more than I thought I would. This isn't me! I don't get distracted by cute girls and struggle to think of anything to say! Wait, am I admitting that I find Aealynn cute? Fuck it, there's no need to keep fighting against common sense. Aealynn's pretty and kind, but that doesn't mean I should pursue anything with her! I need to bite this infatuation in the ass before it manages to grow!

I open my mouth once again and this time a croaking noise comes from my throat. I stop while I'm ahead and try to read Aealynn's face. She's sweating and her lip is quivering, but that's it. She's just as terrified as I am. What the actual fuck started all of this?! Why is it continuing?! This is disturbing and odd. Time for me to put a stop to this! I feel the muscles in my jaws twitch, but Aealynn acts before I can. She slides down so she's sitting on my bed besides me. Well, there went my plan. My eyes still haven't moved from hers, and I can tell she's doing exactly what I'm doing. Struggling to think of what to do next and trying to find out what's going on.

For a moment we just sit there and continue to look at each other in terror. Damn it! Think of something! I'm smart and can generally evaluate situations, I should know what to do! Aealynn puts her hands down so they're touching my bed. Then, her fingers tighten until her knuckles are white because of the pressure. She's apparently gathering her courage because the second her hands release she's scooting forward a little. I need to scoot back. I need to scoot back and tell her that this entire thing was a big misunderstanding. We'll go back to normal. Well, there'll definitely be something changed. Something different. But we can handle that.

We're two grown adults who are mature enough to handle this situation. I can't bring myself to scoot backwards. My heart is hurt because of the banging against my ribs and my pelt is soaked with sweat, but I can't bring myself to scoot backwards. I can't even think of anything to say at the moment to fix all of this. It's too much. It's just too much for me to handle and still be able to come up with a solution. I'm still panicking when Aealynn apparently comes up with a solution to our current situation. I'm not sure if I agree with her strategy. She scoots a little closer to me. Her leg is only an inch or two away from mine. I'm still frozen with panic and don't move.

What do I do in a situation like this? What could I possible do? Whatever I say next will change the relationship between us. With a few words I could turn one of my dearest friends into my greatest foe (not unlike Kaie). I slowly take a deep breath in and try to think of what to say. I can't just 'wing it' on something like this. It takes me a few moments to carefully choose my words. However, my hand is forced when Aealynn starts to creep a little closer and lean in. I'm about to speak when she beats me to it. Something changes in her eyes and she swallows in nervousness. Finally, my friend speaks. "I think the Bosmer are planning on killing you.". Well, shit.

In an instant the tension in the room dies and I feel a weight seem to leave my chest. However, that small amount of calmness is quickly replaced by exasperation. I've had this conversation a thousand times with Aealynn, and I feel no need to repeat it. It's time to bite this talk in the ass once in for all. "Can we please not talk about this again? We've discussed everything we can, and there's literally no reason to bring it up again. I appreciate your concern and I'll glad you care, but at this point you're being ridiculous.". Aealynn flinches away from me a little and I can tell I've hurt her feelings. Oh well, she'll get over them soon enough.

Amazingly soon if her little 'teasing' performance was anything to judge by. In fact, she even manages to pull herself together enough to speak to me. "Come on! Can you at least hear what I have to say? It's important!". She says the words like a plea and scoots forward a little. I'm about to reject her and move on, but the look on her face makes me reconsider. She looks like this is the most important thing in the world to her and the tension hasn't left her. Apparently she's still terrified of the threat the Bosmer pose to us. Damn, how in oblivion do you say 'no' to someone when something like this means so much to them? You can't. There's simply no way you possibly can.

"Okay. Just promise me that you won't say anything that's too far-out of line.". I say the words carefully and slowly. I don't want to offend the woman anymore than I already have. Aealynn takes my words into account and looks genuinely pleased that I've decided to listen to her. And, thankfully the tension from our previous situation is completely gone when she starts telling me her concerns. "I've noticed some odd things going on here, and there's definitely something that they aren't telling us. I'm not sure what they're hiding, but it _can't_ be good. We need to figure out what's going on here, or leave as quickly and quietly as we can.".

"I'd prefer leaving, then reporting to the Jarl of Falkreath about our findings. He can send out men to take care of the situation and we won't have to worry about it anymore. It'd be someone else's problem.". She tries to tell me what she thinks in a calm and even voice, but she can't stop the emotions that occasionally leak through in her little speech. Her fear and concern come across as clear as day. And, a small hint of anger likewise makes itself known. It's obvious to me my friend wants to leave this place and take me with her, but I'm almost certain her fears aren't based on facts. She's probably relying on old stereotypes that she learned when she was in her own time.

However, I can see how much this means to Aealynn. I'll need to be careful in how I address her. There's a fine line between 'friendly concern' and 'being a gigantic asshole'. "Aealynn. I know you're concerned, but I can promise you that there's nothing odd going on here. No baby sacrifices, no killers lurking in the attic, and no dogs waiting outside to bite your face off. The Bosmer found this place and made it their own. They brought their culture, views, and struggles along with them. This is their home. It's natural they might act a little odd and concerned around us. We're outsiders looking into their world. We might seek to harm them or destroy what they have. They just want to make sure that they can trust us. That's it.".

I try to scoot a little closer to her as I talk. I don't want a repeat of a few minutes ago or give her the wrong idea, but I need to make sure she knows I'm still her friend and that I care about her. Aealynn sees me scoot forward and looks down for a minute. For a moment I fear we'll repeat what happened a few minutes ago. Then, her eyes go back to my face and we're back on track. "Please, just listen to me this time! I know that there's something go on here!". She throws me a pleading look and I finally realize that she isn't going to drop the matter this time. Damn it, that's _not_ good.

I take a deep breath, try to compose myself, and think of what to say to calm my friend down. "Aealynn, do you trust me?". I make sure to look straight into her eyes as I talk to her. My friend seems taken aback and instantly jumps to her own defense. "Yes! Yes, of course I do!". Before she can say anymore, I do what I think will get her completely on my side. It's definitely cheating, but it's worth it. I take both her hands in mine (ugh, both of us are sweaty), squeeze, and tell her, "If you trust me, then that's all you need.". She looks like she's struggling to come up with a response. That's when we hear footsteps coming down the hall.

* * *

**Note: I'd like to take a moment to apologize. I haven't been able to keep up with the 'once every two days' thing and it's definitely showing. I'm hoping to get better on it and wrap up ALAA before August, but that might not happen. In all honesty my goal right now is to _at least_ finish it before 2016, then move onto my Dragon Age story. Also, in two weeks I'll be gone for about five days. I'll update once the day before I leave, and the day I get back. That's all I have to say.**


	69. Laudate

Aealynn instantly tenses up and I feel her hand twitch for her mace. I automatically squeeze her hands harder and whisper to her, "It's fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to us. You're overreacting.". My Breton friend turns to me and puts on her best 'pleading' face. Mostly she's just pouting at me and trying to look like I've kicked her puppy. Somewhere in my heart a small ache begins to form, but I shove it down and ignore it. I can't let Aealynn win because she pouts and begs a little. No matter how cute she looks while she's doing it. Damn it! I've got to stop thinking like that. The footsteps suddenly stop and I hear the _creak_ of someone opening my door.

I can feel Aealynn's pulse going wild and I see a bead of sweat roll down her neck. I inwardly sigh at her reaction and turn my head so I'm looking at whoever's entered my room. Laudate is standing there and offering me a small smile. I smile to her in return. The woman pulled me from the snow and saved my life, she deserves a friendly smile now and then. The woman's dirt colored shirt that's made of some cheap cloth is fastened by a leather belt round her waist, the long sleeves hiding her arms while an extremely small amount of cleavage is showing. A black overcoat of thick woolen material falls from her shoulders to half-way down her legs. Her thick tan leather boots are covered in snow and mud.

Was she outside recently? Odd. She's wearing short woolen trousers the exact same color as her shirt. From her leather belt there hangs a sheath for her knife and an empty looking purse. A wool hat covers a large portion of her head, but that can't stop her thick tangle of hazel hair from pouring down into her eyes. The simple cap is brown and made of thick, coarse woolen cloth. She sees me staring at her head and rips off her hat. She offers me another small smile as she shoves the hat into her empty coin purse. The final touches are tight, cracked leather gloves on her hands. Her face is rather dirty, so her white and crooked teeth shine through the grim.

Her large white scar (which runs from the bottom of her left eye in a slash that reaches the corner of her lip) looks inflamed. Probably from the cold winds (if my assumption she was outside was right). When I'm done looking Laudate over I meet her eyes. Her bright blue orbs meet mine and she gives me a small wink. I feel Aealynn's hands tighten around mine. What in oblivion is that for? Laudate's smile falters as her eyes go over to Aealynn. I spare my friend a glance and almost sigh out loud. The Breton is tense and practically glaring at Laudate. All the poor Bosmer did was wink at me! She does that to everyone! Well, almost everyone. Aealynn basically snarled at her when Laudate winked at her.

Now it looks like Aealynn doesn't even want her winking at me. I can almost feel the tension rising in the room as Aealynn keeps glaring and Laudate is trapped in her gaze. "Hello, Laudate.". I say the words casually as if I don't notice the two looking at each other. The Bosmer looks at me and I can see the relief flood her eyes. She's obviously happy to be freed of my friend's judging eyes and accusing stare. She puts another small smile on her face and nods at me. Then, she leans against the frame of my door. "So, what's with the rock?". She kind of shrugs towards the rock in question as she asks her question.

I squeeze Aealynn's hands and look at my friend. She doesn't seem pleased that I'm making her explain herself, but she doesn't fight me. "It's so the door doesn't lock itself while we're in here.". Aealynn doesn't look at Laudate; instead, she looks into my eyes like I can save her from this situation.

"That's a little odd, isn't it? The door can only be locked from the outside.". Aealynn tenses up at Laudate's words, and I quickly look back at the Bosmer. She doesn't even appear to realize she's said something wrong. Looks like it's up to me to once again break the growing tension. I'm preparing to say something while looking at Laudate when the Bosmer does something. She looks at my hands.

More importantly, she looks at my hands that are linked with Aealynn's. Something happens to the Bosmer. Her smile slides off her face and her eyebrows lower. Now she's glaring at our joined hands. The skin below her left eye twitches. Laudate pushes herself off the frame of the door and crosses her arms across her chest. I feel another lump building in my throat. Why is Laudate upset about Aealynn and I holding hands? Surely her winking and casual flirting didn't mean anything? No, definitely not. If it meant anything, then she'd be into everyone. She even flits with her siblings just to see them blush and stutter. She didn't mean anything by it. She couldn't have.

But if that's the case, then why does she seem like she's about to bite Aealynn's hands off so we aren't touching anymore? Could there be another reason why she'd be pissed at us for being close? Damn it! There're too many questions and not enough answers to go around! Well, guessing the answers isn't going to help anything. "Laudate, why are you here? Is something wrong?". The Bosmer looks back at me. She doesn't put on a smile and her eyes have lost all signs of friendliness. Instead, she seems cold and distant as she practically glares at me. "No. Nothing is wrong and nothing needs some magic to fix it. I came to tell you dinner is almost ready.".

I try to smile at Laudate, but the woman's cold look causes my lips to twitch before returning to their normal position. "Thank you. We'll walk with you to the dining hall.". I attempt to say the words in a cheery voice to ease the mood a little. It doesn't work in the slightest. Aealynn's grip tightens and I can tell she isn't thrilled with the idea of spending time with Laudate. And, from Laudate's sharp glare at the Breton it's clear she feels the same way. However, both of them remain calm and mature in this situation. Laudate nods and motions at us, then steps outside and turns her back to us. Aealynn drops my hands and stands up. As I get off my bed I drink in Aealynn's appearance.

Her hands are clenched into fists beside her hips, she's shaking, and her eyes are darting everywhere. She's nervous and obviously doesn't want to go to dinner. Usually I'd give in and allow her to remain in my room until I return. Usually. I'm not in a charitable mood today and Aealynn _needs_ to get over her irrational fear. So, I walk out the door and stand beside Laudate. She spares me a glance out of the corner of her eye, nods, and starts walking down the hallway. I look over my shoulder to see Aealynn standing beside me, then start trailing after the Bosmer that's leading us. The dirt hallway is cold around us, but the trip only takes a short while and we're quickly warmed up when we enter the dining hall.

The tremendous stone table at the center of the room is surrounded by chairs made of rock, multiple braziers shine the walls in their dancing light, and a monster sized statue is standing at the end of the room. For a while I wondered who the statue was carved after, but my hosts have informed me that it is Y'ffre. It made sense in hindsight. Bosmer people would obviously want to worship Bosmer gods. The rest of the room still retains its natural (and odd) beauty. Tree roots tunnel through the dark brown walls like white snakes, gentle firelight cast dancing shadows along the wall, and the banners shifting in the slight breeze that comes from the windows.

A few beams of moonlight come in from above and cause bright patches on the wall, showing the inner workings of the earth. The floor is packed tightly and cleaned of any 'loose' soil, so our feet don't kick up dust as we walk. The ceiling has a thick carpet of grass growing from it, but not a single blade falls down towards us. The entire place is rather peaceful. The only thing that ruins it is Y'ffre. The statue is old and worn, so it's hard to make out his features. However, that doesn't stop him from ruining the room. The colossal piece of stone casts a dark shadow over half of the wall he's standing in front of, and his cruel eyes seem to bore down on everything.

I told my concerns to Laudate once, but she laughed and waved my words away. Laudate clears her throat and I realize I can't look at walls all day. Everyone already gathered around the table is talking in loud voices, allowing us to keep looking around the room. I remember the first time we came here. They whispered about us and kept their distance. Now they consider us friends. Well, I'm a friend. They still aren't certain about Aealynn. Although I doubt _anyone_ is. The only remaining details I can take in are the walls. They're my favorite part of the room. The history and knowledge they have to offer practically seeps out of them.

The war banners that hang from them are torn and yellow with age. They're the only things the Bosmer haven't touched. They were here before the families, and Laudate told me the banners will remain long after the Bosmer have left. Everyone has silently agreed not to mess with the history of this place. I can't say I blame them. Each piece of cloth seems to tell a story. Not a nice story, but a story. The dozens of banners show war, killings, hunting, and anything remotely violent. I take them all in, then lean in towards Laudate and Aealynn. "Come on. They're waiting.". I lead the way to our normal seats. I hear Aealynn's footsteps stay right up next to me, and Laudate confidently swaggers on my other side.

As we approach the table I look at everyone gathered. All of them are wearing their 'common' clothes that match Laudate's. A rumbled hat, cracked gloves, and dirty pants and shirts. As they all look at us I see the difference in each of them and the defining features of their house. Cracked teeth and foggy eyes warn me of the houses that aren't particularly fond of socializing at dinner, but everyone else is generally safe to talk to.

I slide into my chair, Aealynn takes the end chair beside me, and Laudate sits on my other side. For a moment the general chatter of the dining hall continues. Then, Laudate's father clears his throat. Everyone (besides Aealynn) falls silent and gives him their attention. My Breton friend just angrily glares at her feet and refuses to acknowledge the man. "Let us eat.". The man says those three simple words and the reaction is instant as one thought goes through everyone's collective mind. Time for dinner.


	70. A Feast

**Aealynn POV:**

I glance up and down the table as my foot taps away underneath me. Everyone is mulling in a general conversation about their days, and the Khajiit is talking intently with Laudate. That damned Bosmer nearly bit my head off when she saw me holding hands with the Khajiit, but now that she has my friend all to herself she's fine. Damn I hate that smug elf bitch. However, she isn't my main concern at the moment. I need to see if anyone is doing anything unusual. I'm already terrified a poison might have been slipped into our food, but someone could always do it later in the meal. For a moment I watch the Khajiit and wait for her to begin filling her plate with food.

She doesn't and it soon becomes apparent she's too engrossed in conversation with Laudate to actually get any food. Shit. That makes everything harder. I'm going to have to watch over my friend while she eats, not get caught staring at her, and make sure that my own food isn't poisoned. I'd personally like to go without eating since I don't trust anything these people made, but in the end I would only be hurting myself. Going to sleep with an empty stomach would put me off my game and give the Bosmer the upper hand. I obviously can't have that. I start to reach for some food when I see the Khajiit throw her head back and hear her laugh. Laudate smiles and scoots closer to my friend.

Damn it. The poor Khajiit is obviously in denial. She's managed to convince herself that there's nothing odd or weird going on here. She's even managed to convince herself that some of these Bosmer are actually her friends. Why she's in denial I can't decide, but I _do_ know that I'll need to protect her until she snaps out of it. The last thing I want is for my friend to end up dead while I escape. If I'm getting out of here, then I'm doing it with her by my side. I just need to think of another plan. I have to wait and gather enough evidence about the Bosmers acting strange, then show it to her. I didn't really get a chance to a few minutes ago because Laudate came in, but I suppose it's for the best.

If I get enough evidence that the Khajiit can't deny my claims, then she'll finally come to her senses and we can work together on escaping the Bosmer. I inwardly nod to myself. My plan isn't exactly the most detailed or particularly amazing, but it'll do. Now that my mind is calmed I notice I'm back to normal. Well, kind of. My foot has stopped tapping, I've stopped sweating, and my breathing is steady and normal. The only thing that's not normal is the tension that's overcome my body. I can't say that's not unexpected. I'm unarmored in a room full of Bosmer. They're likewise unarmored and I'm armed, but it's still enough to make me nervous.

I'm about to start forming another battle plan of how I could get out of here if need be; then, the Khajiit regains all of my attention as she reaches out to grab some food. I hadn't taken in the dishes set before me, but now I quickly scan the table (now I'm not just focusing on the Bosmer) and examine the meal that's laid before me. On the table are a few centerpieces. Just wild flowers in vases. I don't know much about Skyrim plants (my training was limited and I never particularly cared), but I don't think any of them are poisonous. Good. That means they can't be slipped into the Khajiit's food and used to kill her. The first course I notice consisted of a monster of hare that's been basted in a thick sauce.

The Khajiit's hand passes over the animal. I can't help letting out a small sigh of relief at her action. The sauce would've drank in any poison on it and I would not be able to see it in time. However, the dish she does partake of isn't much of an improvement. A quarter of stag is roasted and covered in an orange glaze. My friend cuts off a part of it and places it on her plate. As she eats it I watch the Bosmer. None of their hands go over her dish, and quite a few are actually likewise eating the deer. The mage doesn't kneel over and die, so I go ahead and accept that the buck wasn't poisoned. She's safe. For now.

When the buck is gone my friend talks to Laudate for a few minutes, then grabs her next piece of food. She takes a small stuffed chicken from one plate and a loin of veal from another. Both are prepared in a simple way. The Bosmer only used spices and a minimal amount of sauces. Both dishes are untouched by the Bomer, so I examine the dish fully before the Khajiit eats it. No poison appears to cling to the cooked animals' flesh and the Khajiit doesn't show any signs of dying, so I make a mental note that the veal and chicken are safe. I'm doing this to protect my friend, but I wouldn't mind knowing what dishes are safe for me to eat. This time my friend doesn't waste time talking to Laudate. The next two dishes are covered with an extremely thick sauce, have sugar-plums sprinkled on them, and have pomegranate seeds covering them.

I think one of them is peasant and the other is pork, but I've never been one to judge meat based on looks alone. However, I can still tell that the meats are fine and expensive looking. That's surprisingly fancy for Bosmer who live in the ground. That's what sets me on edge. That and the fact none of the elves have touched the dishes. My friend goes to cut a piece of the meat on her plate and raises a piece up to eat it; consequently, that's when I see it. The meat is dripping with the thick sauce, and in the torchlight I see the faintest glimmer of purple shining in the liquid.

I swallow and prepare to stop the woman, but someone else beats me to it. Laudate reaches out and places her hand on the Khajiit's own. "Why don't you and Aealynn both try that dish? My father had it made with spices and a sauce from Elsweyr as a special treat for our guest, and I'd hate for one of you to eat it all.". The Khajiit might have been in denial, but her ears flick at how Laudate has said it. She might not suspect poison, but she does think something's going on. She most likely believes a prank is being pulled on her by the Bosmer, or that the meat is some knockoff kind of animal that they'll mock her if she says she likes it. Sure enough, my friend puts the meat back down on her plate.

"Actually, I'm not sure I should eat it. The sauce looks a little thick, and I'd like to save my appetite for other dishes.". My friend says the words kindly and is already reaching for more food. I expect Laudate to argue and try to get the Khajiit to eat the poisoned meat, but she doesn't push the subject. Instead, she just smiles and nods. Then, she turns to me. Laudate starts opening her mouth to say something, but I instantly cut her off. I glare at her like I want her to die (which I actually kind of do) and allow the gargoyle part of me to rear up a little. I show sharper than normal teeth and let a deep (but only loud enough she'll hear it) rumble come from my chest.

Laudate shoots me a glare, then turns back to my friend. The Khajiit is currently examining a pie a little to the right of her. The crust of the large pie is silvered all round and at the top. Fancy. Besides that, the enormous pie takes up a good amount of the table, and slices have already been cut out of it. At least the Bosmer are eating it. That puts me at ease a little. If it's poisoned, then at least a few of those knife ears will go down with my friend. Well, that's _not_ including the ones I'll cut down if my friend dies because of them. As the Khajiit begins cutting herself a slice Laudate begins rattling off the pie ingredients to her.

"Inside is part of a doe, a gosling, three capons, six chickens, ten pigeons, and one young rabbit. That serves as the stuffing. There's also a minced loin of veal, two pounds of fat, and a shit ton of hard-boiled eggs. The cook says it's to add flavor, but I don't know if that's true or not. Anyway, the whole thing is covered with saffron and flavoured with cloves. It's only served at certain times, and the ingredients take a ton of time to get. We usually have to trade or buy the supplies, but for once we actually had all of them on hand. It's not too hard keeping things fresh down here, so enjoy the pie while you know everything is as fresh as it can possibly be.". Laudate finishes with a smile on her face.

I feel a muscle in my neck twitch as I watch the Khajiit eat her slice of the pie. Nothing. For a moment I'm relieved. The Khajiit can finish up her pie, then be done with dinner. The slice is big enough it should fill her up, so I don't have to worry about her eating anything poisonous. While she finishes her meal I can start my own. I now know which dishes are completely safe, so I can get a good meal for once. It looks like everything is going my way, then the Khajiit does something that makes me inwardly sigh. She moves the food still on her plate around a little so she has more room, then reaches out to eat something else. She takes small parts of multiple dishes.

First, a deer's haunch that's covered in spices. Then, a pig that's been roasted a _little_ too little and is seeping blood. And finally, a sturgeon cooked in parsley and vinegar that's covered with powdered ginger. All three dishes have been heavily eaten of and there aren't any thick sauces to hide poisons in, so I don't get too alarmed. Sure enough, the Khajiit survives eating all of those. Finally, my friend seems to be content and goes about finishing up her meal (avoiding the meat Laudate tried to get her to eat). I smile and look at the food that's all around me. I know a lot of the dishes are safe, so I can dig in and enjoy myself before going to bed.

Sounds like the perfect night to me. I start to reach for some food, but Laudate stops me. She slides her own full plate over to me, then focuses back on the Khajiit. Cautiously, I look at the food she's offered me. Part of a roasted kid goat's rump, a boiled gosling leg, a sliver of roast chickens, a small chunk of a fried pigeon, a small portion of rabbit, a heron's egg, and a chicken's breast covered with yolks of eggs and sprinkled with spice. The final touch is a jelly (part white and part red), cream covered with fennel seeds and preserved in sugar, some cheese in slices, and strawberries.

I'm not sure if these dishes are clean, but quite a few of the Bosmer are eating them. I suppose I'll just have to examine them carefully before consuming them. Usually I'd refuse to eat what Laudate gives me, but my stomach is clenching and growling in hunger. I'm spearing the kid with my fork when I hear gagging. I instantly drop my fork and look over. The Khajiit is clutching the table and hacking. Fuck.


	71. Dinner With Laudate

I rip my mace from its sheath, slam my chair away from me, and allow my gargoyle form to start taking over. My skin tightens a little and turns grey, my nail lengthen a little into small talons, and my teeth slowly become fangs. I allow a roar to rip from my throat as time seems to slow down. I need to figure out what to do and who to take out first. Everyone's looking at me and I'm certain they're getting ready to attack, so I have to act fast. No time to kill anyone. Smashing heads in and snapping necks isn't a lengthy process, but it could enrage the dead Bosmers' fellows and rally them to kill me faster. I need that precious time to get the Khajiit in my arms and run away from here as fast as I possibly can.

I see the two across from me beginning to rise and Laudate is slowly getting up beside me. I'll need to take those three out, then grab the Khajiit and make a break for it. I see a plate of pie a little to my right and a stone bowl of stew beside it. Perfect. I use my free hand to grab the plate of food, take aim at the bigger of the Bosmer that's rising, and fling it at him. The pie splatters on his face and the plate _cracks_ against his head. The man slumps over like a bag of rocks and I'm free to focus on the one beside him. I chuck the stew at her and smirk as my plan works. The liquid flies across the table, stew hits her in the chest, and the bowl knocks her in the stomach.

The woman lets out a little whimper, then starts going down beside her friend. Now it's time for Laudate. I flip around to see the Bosmer is already turning towards me and her hand is reaching for her belt. I don't waste a single second. I use my hardened fist to swiftly (and as harshly as possible) knock that damned bitch across the face. The woman's eyes roll to the back of her skull before she begins her descent, and I even see her lip split open and blood beginning to run down her face. Now I have a clear shot at my friend. I go to reach for her, but something stops me. The man behind her is moving towards her, and the Bosmer across the table from us are starting to crawl over in an attempt to stop me.

I'm attempting to come up with a plan when I notice something. Everything is starting to move a little faster. My temporary rush of adrenaline slowed everything down and gave me time to think about what I'm going to do next, but now that it's wearing off I'm kind of screwed. Damn it, I'll have to think of something as quickly as possible. I'm considering just grabbing my friend and going, but then a better plan makes itself known. A smile crosses my lips as I start to carry it out. First, I knock as many dishes as possible to the side and leap onto the table. Then, I briefly drop my mace to carry out the next step of my plan.

I grab as many dishes as I possible can, heave them all into my arms, and begin throwing them at all of the Bosmer that I see. Laudate was dragging herself off the floor, but a thick slab of deer curtains her face and she goes back down. A few other Bosmer fall for various reasons. Shock, fear, and stoneware hitting their heads are the most common. The ones that remain on their feet stop coming at me. Food either covers them so much it terrifies them, or they're just cautious of a woman willing to throw food at them. Either way my plan worked. Finally, I yank my mace off the table and leap for the Bosmer closest to my friend. My foot catches him in the chest and he flies back with a _huh_ of confusion as the air in his lungs abandons him.

I slide to the ground with him, but I leap up with speed I didn't know I have and rush to the Khajiit. Laudate has finally contained herself enough to strike. She hops up and begins peeling the meat off of her face. A _crack_ of her head with my mace's pommel makes the woman slide to the ground. Finally, I'm free to grab my friend. She's hacking and grabbing at her throat. I don't know much about poison, but someone else at Falkreath might. It's a risky option and I doubt I'll get her there in time, but it's the only option I currently have. So, I grab my friend and start going.

I'm yanking her towards the exit and struggling to hold my mace when something happens. The Khajiit reaches up, her hand closes around my face, and she starts to push me away. The warmth and fuzz of her hand is temporary, then I'm finally forced to let her do. I stumble back as she steps forward. My friend grabs onto the table and her claws sink into the wood. Her hacking only gets worse. I manage to right myself _just_ as a Bosmer reaches over to my friend. Damn it! I yank back my arm and prepare to bring my mace down on the elven woman when she does something that makes me freeze. She begins pounding the mage on the back. My friend coughs and shudders for a few moments, continuing to cough and struggle.

My poor friend has her fur fluffed up, but it's still shining with sweat. Her tail is swishing back and forth as her nails retract and flip out. Then, she '_achs_' and her entire back spasms. A chewed bone with a small amount of meat stuck to it clatters across the table, and comes to rest on the oldest Bosmer's empty plate. The bearded man has a bowl of soup upturned on his head, and the thick liquid is sliding down his face. Slowly, he reaches out and holds up the mangled bone. A thick trail of slime and Khajiit throat (or is it stomach at that point) goop connect the bone to the plate.

The man takes a deep breath, slowly releases it, and drops the bone back onto his plate. One of his sons slowly holds out a cloth to him. The older Bosmer wipes the goop from his face. As he does so I look around the table. Laudate peels away the meat and I nearly grimace at the black eye and swollen lip that are revealed. The woman slowly touches her own face, then puts the meat back over her blackened eye. The two people I knocked over the head are carefully coming up. One of them is oozing blood from a cut in his head, and the other is shaking in terror. Everyone else is covered in food and hardly any of them are bothering to clean themselves up.

Instead, all of them band together to do one thing. Look at me and glare. If looks could kill, then my name would've been erased from history. I don't like the Bosmer, but I'm aware the Khajiit thinks highly of them. If I've somehow managed to turn every single one of the elves against me, then I _highly_ doubt my friend will be pleased with me. From the looks I'm getting and the fact some of the Bosmer are scooting away from me, I think I've managed what I've feared. I can't help myself when I look at the ground. I don't want to see their glares or disapproving faces anymore. I don't really care what _they_ think, but I'm certain they're mirroring what my friend thinks.

Did the Bosmer really not try to poison her? I was just so sure of it... Could my friend have been right? No. No, she couldn't have been. These damned elves are up to something. My friend is just too in denial to see it and those elves have decided to be more careful in hiding it from her. They don't mind if I see what they're up to, but for some reason they can't allow the mage to know. That just means I'll have to try harder and watch these people even closer. I won't allow my friend to fall prey to whatever these people have planned. I don't care how far I have to go, I will stop them from harming her. I'm about to look back up when the Bosmer beat me to moving.

The eldest Bosmer is finally done cleaning his face and slowly stands up. He tosses his rag to the side and straightens his back a little. The man looks around the table once, then his eyes fall on me. "Maybe it would be best if our guests were shown to their room.". The old man says the words in a calm tone, as if I hadn't just interrupted dinner by flinging it everywhere. Laudate stands up and nods. The woman walks over to me and starts reaching out. I flinch, but stop when her fingers come to rest on my wrist. I'm still clutching my mace. I look at the elf and she shakes her head. For once she doesn't show any signs of hate or disdain. Just a weariness.

I put my mace up and attempt to calm myself down. It takes a few seconds, but eventually it works. My skin returns to normal, my teeth are my own again, and my claws become nails. Laudate gives me a small nod, then pats the Khajiit on the back. She's still in her position from where she hacked up her bone. Slowly, she stands. My friend doesn't even look at me. Laudate wraps an arm around her shoulders and pats the mage to comfort her. My friend leans into her touch. My stomach tightens and it's suddenly like I'm sucking air through a straw. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come. Laudate reaches out and takes my hand (tossing her steak onto the table before she does so), then begins leading both of us out of the dining hall.

As we go, everyone glares at me and makes it clear they aren't amused by what I did. I try to pick up to pace, and for once Laudate listens to me and starts walking a little faster. Finally, we're out of the hall and walking back towards our rooms. The dark hall around us is freezing, but I prefer it over the warmth of the dining hall. For a while all of us are silent. Then, the Bosmer swallows. "You realize I would've knocked the bone out of her throat before she chocked, right?". Laudate doesn't met my eyes as she asks the Khajiit the question. My friend answers Laudate's question for me. "She knew.". The Khajiit likewise doesn't look at me. The rest of the walk is consumed by silence.

* * *

**Note: This might be the last chapter I get up before I go on my trip. There's a small chance I might be able to squeeze another one out before I leave, but I wouldn't be expecting it. I'll be back in a week and something days, and I'll try to get a chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you all for understanding. I know I haven't been updating like I should, but hopefully that'll change when I return. I'm hoping to wrap up ALAA fairly soon. I'd like to end it before July is over, but I can see how it would pour over into August. As soon as ALAA is done, then I'll start writing my Dragon Age story instantly (and hopefully have it out the same day ALAA ends). Anyway, thank you all once again.**


	72. Mistakes

Laudate stops by the Khajiit's room first. The mage refuses to meet my eyes and even goes as far as not even glancing at where I'm standing. Instead, she gives the Bosmer a small hug of gratitude and mumbles her thanks into the woman's shoulder. My throat tightens and my chest feels cramped as my vision blurs. I swallow a lump in my throat and look at the ground. I did this. It doesn't matter what my original intentions were, I managed to embarrass the mage in front of all of the Bosmer. I honestly couldn't care less about what these people think of me, but it obviously means something to the Khajiit. I hear my friend's door close and feel Laudate tap me on the upper arm.

I nod to show her I felt her touch, then follow her a few steps down the hall. Laudate holds my door open for me. However, before I can go in the Bosmer sort of blocks my path. She holds one arm out over the opening of my door. I don't bother trying to push through. What's the point anymore? This night has already been one gigantic disaster. "You absolutely blew it. You know that, right?". Laudate doesn't say the words with the slightest trace of malice or hate. Instead, her voice is dull. Almost uninterested. Like she just wants to make sure the reality of what I just did has fully sunk in. I nod. "Yes, I'm aware of the fact that I fucked up. Happy?".

I want my words to come out strong and bold. I want to show this woman that no matter what happens, I'll never be broken or defeated. My voice starts cracking the second I start to speak, and by the time I'm done it sounds like I'm about to cry. The tightens hasn't left my throat or chest, and my vision is still blurry around the edges. Laudate's expression doesn't change in the slightest. She just keeps looking at me with glazed and uninterested eyes. Almost as if she's a mother who can't quite believe her child has misbehaved, but expected it all along.

"No, I'm not happy. You threw food all over my family and nearly caused the Khajiit to choke to death. If my brother hadn't been able to reach her in time and help her hack up the bone, then she would have died. You ruined my family's dinner that we worked all week to make for you, and almost killed my friend.". Her expression still remains stoic, but her voice gives away the slightest hint of anger around the edges. However, her anger isn't what causes me to cringe away from her. She called the Khajiit her friend. I've known the Khajiit for around a few months and I'm still struggling to call her my friend. Laudate met her two weeks ago and the two have already grown close. I'm from a different time. I still don't understand certain customs, I'm struggling to accept what other people know is fact, and I'm 'paranoid' in the Khajiit's eyes.

Laudate is from this time, she's kind, she's smart, and the Khajiit and her seem to get along fine. What if the mage decides she can't be bothered to help a 'savage' and decides Laudate is her best bet to have a happier (and possibly better) future? I don't think my friend is the kind of person to do that, but why wouldn't she at this point? I just threw food on people like a damned animal, and Laudate is the one that's going to help clean up the mess. Something begins squeezing itself in my chest and I allow a small whimper of fear to pass my lips. Laudate doesn't even react or do anything. Instead, she pulls back her arm so I'm free to enter my room.

"You fucked up big time. I just want to make sure that you know that.". She's saying the sentence as she walks away with her back turned to me. She doesn't even look to see if I enter my room. For a short second I consider running or hiding, then doing something with my new freedom while everyone else thinks I'm locked up in my room. Then, I realize how idiotic that idea is and start going into my room. I've already embarrassed myself enough for one day. I don't need to be found huddling in some forgotten tunnel or collapsed hallway. That would only make this situation a thousand times worse. When my door's closed behind me I feel a small trickle start running down my face.

All my room has is a bed, a small chest, and a nightstand. All of them are shoved in one corner. That makes it easier for me to break them. I'm ripping off my armor in an instant as some inner part of me starts attempting to break free. Once I'm naked I fall to my hands and knees, then allow my more feral side to take control of me. My skin turns to stone, my teeth become fangs, and my fingers become claws.

There are more changes, but I hardly pay them any mind as I pounce on the gifts given to me by the Bosmer. My bed _cracks_ down the middle when I land on it and separates into two large pieces with multiple tiny pieces surrounding them, then I pick up two medium sized chunks of wood and start beating my nightstand to death. All it takes is five large _cracks_ with my clubs when my nightstand shatters into a thousand pieces. The splinters rain down on my stone skin, but none of them stick. I _crack_ my broken nightstand five more times with all the force I can muster. When both of those are in ruins I turn to my small chest.

I drop the pieces of wood, pick up the chest, and put all my strength into squeezing it. The wood groans and slowly spreads away beneath my claws, the oak planks peeling away from one another. My muscles twitch and a thin, shining layer of 'sweat' coats my body. My chest is slowly twisting and straining to stay together. It _cracks_ and splinters rain around the room for a few short seconds. I open my mouth and allow an inhuman roar to fill the room.

Finally, my lungs run out of air and I'm left standing there. A battlefield of splinters and ruin lay around my feet. With nothing left to take my rage out on, I begin slamming my fist into the ground and running around the dirt room. For every stride I take I slam my fists into the ground four times, and for every three strides I take I _rip_ into the ground with my claws. Chunks of dirt and claw marks follow me like a trail.

Tears are still rolling down my stone face, but an undeserved anger is now slowing stemming the flow of pain and embarrassment. Finally, the tears stop and I slowly come to a halt in the middle of the room. The ruin around me has only grown. Now I'm just beating my hands on the floor. I strike twice with my left hand, then once with my right. For a while the pattern continues. Then, my pattern dissolves into a random flurry of anger and pounding. My knuckles _pop_ and my stone skin begins to split, the green and glowing smoke that serves as my 'blood' in this form coiling up from my wounds.

Finally, my rage is done and I'm left standing alone in the middle of my ruined room. Slowly, I allow my arms to hang back to their normal position. I flex my fingers a little, but quickly stop when hot pain flares from my joints. I shake my head at my own stupidity and what I've done. What was I even thinking? I'm certain there could have been another way to solve the dinner problem. At the time all I could think about was trying to stop the Khajiit from getting poisoned, and now I've practically driven the Khajiit away from me with a flaming torch. I look down at my cracked hands and let a deep breath slide from my throat, then finally stop shaking my head. What I've done can't be taken back or changed, but I can at least find a way to make up for my mistake with the Khajiit.

An apology won't soothe her now, but it might at the very least show her I'm trying. I curl my wings up, wince as I squeeze my hands together, and will myself to change back to my weaker form. My body slowly does as I command and soon enough I'm once again in my human form. My knuckles are sore and throbbing, but they aren't bleeding. Looks like the injuries still don't carry over. Good. I rub my sore hands and look at the mess I've made of my own room. Shit. The Bosmer aren't going to be happy about me breaking the items they've gifted me with. I couldn't care less what those damned elves think of what I've done, but the Khajiit isn't going to be pleased about it either.

How am I going to make this up to her? I can't push for her to believe I'm right anymore. At least, I can't push right now. The mage would never forgive me if I start bringing up what I think her friends are up to. I take in a deep breath and hold it for a moment, allowing the air to stir in my chest and push my lungs open. I slowly release the air I hold as I decide what to do. I'll have to go to her and apologize for what I did at dinner. She'll most likely demand that I go and apologize to the Bosmer. I'd hate giving some of those Bosmer the satisfaction of seeing me beg them for their forgiveness, but it'll be worth it if I manage to get the Arch-mage back on my side.

Besides, I can always regain my pride later. By the time my breath is gone I know what I have to do. I'm about to turn around and go to the Khajiit's room when someone else interrupts me. "Nice.". The word isn't said with any malice or anger, but coming from the Khajiit it still cuts into me and twists. I bite my lip as guilt tightens my stomach and causes my heart to pound. I didn't want her to see the mess I've made. I didn't want her to know that I'd gone off and ended up destroying my room. Well, I suppose that doesn't matter anymore. People in oblivion want ice water, and they're more likely to get their drink than I am to make the Khajiit unsee this.

I turn to her and suddenly realize I'm standing naked in front of her. I start to raise my hands to shield myself from her view, but quickly realize how useless that idea is. My friend isn't even looking at my naked body. She's looking me dead in the eyes, and changing would only make her notice it more. Besides, we're both adults. We can have a meaningful and important conversation while one of us isn't wearing clothes. However, my cheeks still burn and I begin shifting my weight from foot to foot. I also find myself glancing around the room. Damn it, I can't stand it! I cross my arms to cover my chest and awkwardly turn my leg to try to shield my cunt.

Finally, I barely glance into the Khajiit's direction. She's leaning against the doorway and wearing cleaned robes. Her expression hasn't changed in the slightest. It's like she's unimpressed with everything I've done. My nakedness suddenly seems a lot less important. I feel a lump building in my throat, threatening to cut off my air. I swallow the growing dread that's building. "Hey.". My friend's face twists into a look of rage and I realize I've said the wrong thing once again. The Khajiit shakes her head and pushes herself off of the wall, slowly stepping closer to me as she raises her arms away from her side. "'Hey'? That's all you can say after what you've done?".

I back up, but my leg hits the ruined bed and I realize there's no running away from my problem. "I'm sorry. For what I did. You know, in the dining hall. I just thought that-". My words are cut off by my friend shaking her head and dropping her arms back to her sides with a _thump_. My face is hot, I'm struggling to breathe, and my eyes are beginning to become moist. I bunch my hands into fist and cower slightly. "You thought that what, the Bosmer were going to poison me?". She keeps her voice calm and cool, but I can feel the anger behind them. When I don't answer it gets slightly higher, the rage beginning to leak through.

"They weren't going to do anything to me! The reason I didn't eat the meat is that damned purple sauce they put on it! It acts like glue. People can't chew it and spend the next five minutes trying to eat their meat like idiots!". Something tightens in my chest and the warmth leaves my face. It wasn't poison. The Bosmer were just being asses.

I reach out to the Khajiit and prepare to apologize to her. My friend's ears flatten and she takes a step back, stepping out of my reach. My heart aches and I feel my throat begin to tighten. A wetness even begins to take over my eyes, but I force myself not to cry. Instead, I shake my head as the Khajiit glares at me. I swallow a growing lump in my throat and drop my hand to my side. I'm preparing to apologize, but I never get the chance. "What in oblivion were you even thinking?". The Khajiit's voice has gone cold, but a boiling hot rage and anger and steaming beneath. Her calm and cool demeanor are simply to preserve her pride and keep her from making a scene if one of the Bosmer was to see us.

"Did you even think about what you were doing? No, of course you weren't. Thinking requires effort, and all your effort's being poured into trying to stop the Bosmer from apparently existing. Is that what's bothering you? That the Bosmer are even here? Does your powerful Breton brain tell you that there's something off about people barely surviving as they struggle to live in filth? Is it the rustic way they're forced to live, or the simple fact they haven't died?". Each word strikes my heart like a hammer, and soon enough I'm looking at the woman's feet. When she goes silent I realize she wasn't being sarcastic. Well, not entirely. She legitimately wants to know what it is I have against the Bosmer.

I'm about to answer when she plows onward. "I thought we'd moved on from this. I thought you were getting better. All you're doing is looking at what's on the outside and deciding what to do based on that. You don't see individuals or people. You see a race. A singular group who you seem to think share one mind and one goal. It's like your mind can't possibly grasp the fact that not everyone is alike. I made sure you saw all Breton weren't alike, and you seemed to absorb that lesson just fine. Is it because they aren't your own race? Would it be too much trouble to try to see someone else's point of view? Can you even do that?".

I want to speak. I want to speak so badly. My throat is burning, my eyes are watering, and my chest is tightened. I need to tell her something, anything. Just something that could make this better and show her that I'm trying. I open my mouth, but only a croaking sound manages to leave my lips. The mage doesn't even acknowledge what I've done. Instead, she just continues her rant.

"I trusted you not to do something like this. I thought you were mature enough to realize when nothing was wrong. You're a smart being, and I've seen you make good decisions before. Somehow some part deep inside of me thought, 'Aealynn can handle herself. She can act like a civilized person around the Bosmer. She's not rash. She'll do the right thing.'. I entrusted you to do things that everyone generally accepts is common sense.".

"I trusted you to know what to do, and you threw food on people. You picked up the multiple dishes the Bosmer had made to impress us, and you threw them all over them. You assumed they had planned to kill me, so you threw food on them. You didn't ask, consult, or seek me out. You threw food over everyone like an animal. What did you expect? Did you think throwing food would save me? Let me tell you something, it wouldn't have. Nothing you did was right. You know that.".

She falls silent and I dare to look up at her. Her fist are clenched at her side, she's glaring at the floor, and she's shaking. I'm about to open my mouth when something stops me. Someone leaning against the door clears their throat. I look over the Khajiit's shoulder and inwardly scream. Laudate.

The Bosmer's traditional clothes are the same as ever, but for once a smirk isn't smeared across her face. Instead, she has a stony expression glued over her features. "So, anything going on in here?". The woman's voice is light and playful. It's clear she's come around and is starting to enjoy the entire situation. I can't look at the Khajiit, so I keep my eyes glued to Laudate. I expect my mage friend to step up and take my side. She doesn't. Instead, she turns around and lets out a deep breath as she looks at the Bosmer. My friend's tail is curled around her leg, but it slowly comes undone as she looks at Laudate. Carefully, the woman begins walking towards Laudate.

"It's done. I've got it out of my system.". I look at the ground as the Khajiit finally reaches Laudate. "Aealynn...". She says my name quietly. Cautiously. "I'll talk to you later. Once we've both cooled down a little.". I don't watch them go, but I hear the door close. I wait a few seconds, then stumble over to my ruin of a bed. As I slide down into the rubble I put my head in my hands. My throat is open and my chest is tight, the tears down streaming down my face. Quiet sobs roll over me as I realize the full effect of what I've done. I've fucked up. There's no other word for it. Steadily, my crying fills up the room. It won't be until hours later I realize that's the only sound I'll hear throughout the night.

* * *

**Note: I'm back. I've decided to do something. I swear I'll get back into my routine of 'one chapter every two (or at the very most three) days'. ALAA _needs_ to get done. Soon... Soonish at latest. I'm going to start working on 'The Spark's Reaper', but I won't post anything until ALAA is completed. Then, (the same day ALAA ends) I'll post the first chapter of TSR. Thank you all for your patience. I'll try to do better on my updating time soon.**


	73. Comfort Through the Night

**Dovahkiin POV:**

As I'm heading back to my room I slowly feel myself calm down. My ears return to their natural positions, my tail uncoils from around my leg, and the extra heat that's flared to life in me gradually dies down. Finally, I'm back to normal. However, that doesn't last for very long. Laudate and I are roughly ten feet away from my room when the woman does something that causes me to panic. Her callous and rough hand comes to rest on my shoulder, and soon a leathery arm is running along the back of my neck and opposite shoulder. Once her am is secured around me the Bosmer pulls me a little closer and her head comes to rest on my shoulder.

I slowly cease walking and Laudate likewise stops. My ears flatten to my skull, my tail fluffs up, and I feel sweat beginning to form all over me. My armpits, palms, neck, and the small of my back are quickly soaked. I desperately attempt to swallow the hard lump building in my throat, but it's no use. All I can do is stand there in shock as I try to assess the situation. Laudate's chocolate colored hair is filth and ragged, but the comforting smell of pine and snow is coming off of it. And, the rough texture is beginning to tickle and play with my neck. Her arm hasn't left me, and now I can truly feel her skin. The dry and toughened flesh is burning with heat. For some reason it's oddly comforting.

Damn it! I can't start acting like this! I need to get myself under control. I make my ears come up from my skull, and I remove my tail from my leg. Usually I'd feel guilty about giving in to the comfort that Laudate's giving me. Usually. Right now I honestly don't think I could care less about if this is morally 'right' or 'wrong'. I've just been through one of the most traumatic experiences of my life, and the woman who caused it barely had anything to say about the incident. All Laudate is offering is a shoulder to lean on and a moment not to worry about anything. Not to worry about the implications of what happened, about Aealynn, or about what'll happen tomorrow. The Bosmer isn't even pushing for more.

All she wants to do is help me get through this difficult time. Is that something that shouldn't happen? Don't I deserve to have someone assist me during my time of need? I've been yanking Aealynn along for so long and watching out for her like I'm her damned mother, and I'm the reason Ondolemar got killed by Kaie. I just need to feel a little friendship right now, so I clearly deserve this. I carefully lean a little harder into Laudate's arm and feel her tighten her grip. Her rough hand rubs the top of my opposite arm and her other arm comes up to wrap me in a hug. My eyelids slide close and I feel Laudate begin rocking back and forth. I carefully turn my head and bury my face in the other woman's hair. Our heights complement each other absolutely perfectly in this situation.

My head is a few inches above hers, so neither of us are straining our necks to hold this position. Once we're both comfortable I allow myself to truly relax. Some deep tension inside of me slowly uncoils itself. Muscles I never knew I was tightening come unwound and my breathing becomes deeper. However, I make sure to remain a calm and cool demeanor. Steadily, the scent of Laudate's hair works its way into my nose. Dirt, sweat, snow, trees, grass, and the reek of animals. The smells themselves are unpleasant, but together they seem to work. Not to mention that certain scent that lies beneath it all. A special smell that's uniquely and purely _Laudate_. It seems to calm me even more. I find myself leaning a little more on the Bosmer (this is a rare time I'll allow my emotion to rule me like this), and the elf doesn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Indeed, she seems to actually enjoy my relaxation. Her arms remain strong and her rocking never ceases, but her whispering becomes a little louder. I don't even question what's going on anymore. Not even when Laudate begins gently walking me down the hall. My legs and feet seem to move on their own account. One of Laudate's arms briefly peels away from me and I hear a door _creak_ open behind my back. Laudate walks us into a deep darkness and never wavers. I consider helping her out or asking where we are, but I can't seem to bring myself to care enough at the moment.

When Laudate stops I attempt to lean deeper into her touch, but it's no use. Laudate pulls away from me a little bit. However, I soon realize it's just so she can do something quickly. I hear her fumbling around in the darkness, then my lantern _sparks_ on. My room is flushed with light and I briefly crack one of my eyes open to look around. My bed, chest, and nightstand are still shoved in the same corner they were before. The lantern is swinging above them, but that's all my room has in it. Well, that's not counting the Bosmer that currently has me wrapped in her arms. My examination of the room is interrupted when Laudate takes a step forward and moves me towards the bed.

My chest clenches and my breath stops for a moment, but I once again rein myself in and calm down. Then, Laudate sits me down and I realize she isn't intending to try to do anything with me. She's just making sure I'm comfortable and that we're in a decent spot for relaxing. My ass hits the soft down-filled mattress that makes up my bed, and a soft sigh slips from between my lips. A weariness has seeped into my bones and taken over me. It's been such a long day and I've had so many responsibilities saddled on me. My eyelids start to flutter down again, but this time I try to fight them. I'm about to open my eyes when two thumbs touch my eyelids and gently pull them back down.

"Shh. It'll be fine tomorrow. Just try to get some rest and not think about it.". Laudate speaks the words quietly to me. For a minute or two I don't react in the slightest, still torn about what to do in this situation. Could anything I do tonight come back to bite me in the morning? Is Laudate looking for something more than just a friendship, and I'm leading her on by accepting whatever she has in store? Then, the Bosmer's fingers leave my eyelids. Slowly, her fingers trail down to the junction where my neck and shoulders meet. Her swift digits go to work and seek out every single tense and worked muscle, then begin stroking them into submission.

I didn't even know there was tension in my shoulders, and now that it's gone I seem to have trouble sitting up. My back begin creeping backwards and Laudate acts accordingly. Her hands quickly leave my shoulders and wrap around my back. Then, the woman gently lowers me the rest of the way onto the bed. My head comes to rest on my pillow, and eventually my skull sinks into the warmth and comfort of the down stuffed cushion. Laudate's hands come out from underneath my back and I'm left to comfortably rest on my bed. I expect the woman to get up and leave, or at least offer an explanation of why she's still here. Laudate does something else entirely.

The Bosmer cautiously wraps one hand around my arm, then tenderly moves me so I'm lying on my side. "Are you too hot or cold?". Laudate is still sitting on my bed as she asks her question, and I can feel her leg brush against my foot. I've allowed my mind to go blissfully blank at the moment, but now I come back to my senses in order to form an answer. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking.". The Bosmer makes a 'hmm' noise, then begins moving. For a moment her weight leaves my bed and I think she's leaving me to my rest. However, the woman doesn't leave my room. Instead, I hear her hand _snap_ together and the light above me is snuffed out in an instant.

Once the light is gone, Laudate begins climb up my bed from the foot of it. My mind is still a little foggy from the sudden rest, but I'm alert enough to grasp the current situation. Nothing is going to happen and this could carry absolutely no weight in the future, but Laudate obviously at least wishes to curl up beside me for the duration of my nap. Refusing her comfort might harm me now and help me in the future, or it might just harm me both times. Besides, what's wrong with having someone's warmth beside me as I slumber? All Laudate is offering is a small amount of friendly love to be by my side throughout the night. There's nothing wrong with that.

So, I don't fight the woman or tell her to leave when she begins sliding in next to me. Her left arm nudges my own up, and her arm quickly snakes around my stomach. Her other arm comes up and around my head. She doesn't dare to wrap her leg around my leg, but I feel her hips slightly twitch and I know that's what she was planning next. Probably for the best she didn't follow through. If she'd decided to wrap her leg around my waist, then things might have bordered 'romantic' a little too close for my liking. Although, I have to admit if she was someone else I might look at this as a romantic gesture. My chest suddenly tightens as all of my thoughts rush to Aealynn. Fuck.

I gather all of my mental strength and drive the thought of the woman from my mind. She's already taken enough from me, she doesn't need to claim this small moment of comfort. Ondolemar likewise tries to rear his head, but I shove him down just the same. It takes a few minutes, but eventually my mind is once again blissfully blank. Now all that matters is the breath tickling the back of my neck, the warmth radiating from the body pressed against my back, and the lovely arm that's currently wrapped around me. A comfortable pleasure gradually fills my entire existence. "Good night.". Those are the last words Laudate says for the night, and they're the last words I hear before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the comfort that still follows me from my peaceful slumber. It's almost a euphoric feeling. Like knowing you're cared for and important to someone. In this case the person is Laudate. Her strong body is still pressed against me, and her soft snoring is filling the room. I know without a doubt the Bosmer cares for me and sees me as a friend. I find it extremely pleasant to know someone thinks of me that way. Now I know there are two people I can trust. My chest tightens again and I inwardly groan. Aealynn fucked up majorly. She knows that, I know that, and everyone else knows that. However, that doesn't change anything I feel for her.

She's my friend and I still want to help her find her way in this world. What she did to the Bosmer was a major setback, but it doesn't have to be the ending point. If I can just get her to see that she was wrong about these people, then it might just be her biggest 'break through' moment yet. I'm still thinking about Aealynn when something troubling happens. My door _creaks_ open and a small beam of light hits my face. I don't open my eyes, so I have the advantage if the person is hostile. I'm about to think of a plan when the door _creaks_ shut and I hear hurried footsteps carry down the hall, then another door _slam_ shut. There's only one person who could have saw us. Aealynn. Fuck.


	74. One More Step

**Aealynn POV:**

I charge down the hallway with my head down and my fists swinging by my hips. My vision is blurred and I'm struggling to breathe because of my tight chest, but I ignore my pain and keep walking. Right, left, left, up, left, down, left, down, right, left. I take random turns and ladders without a single thought at where I'm going. My hurt and anger is clouding my mind and I see no reason to try to clear my head. Right now I'm filled to the brim with unused energy that I need to get rid of quickly, and storming around this place seems to be doing the trick. Down, down, down, right, left, left, right, up, down, down. Now I'm in the abandoned part of this damned hellhole.

Almost every single passage or hole is caved in, the floor is soaking wet for some godsforsaken reason, and the ceiling is sagging downwards in a threat to collapse upon me. Even the ladder that led down here was rickety and ancient looking. No matter what I try to do I'm trapped. Every corridor is closed expect the one I'm in, and it just keeps going straight for some undetermined length. I consider walking down the passage until it stops, but decide against it. If it leads outside or just continues on for a few miles, then it'll be a pain in the ass to have to walk back after I've come to my senses. I look back at the ladder and will myself to go back up the rickety piece of wood.

Instead, my legs twitch and give out. I soon find myself on my hands and knees, the wet soil sucking at my flesh and begging me to stay. My vision is even blurrier than before, and now a few more drops of moisture fall to the already soaked ground. My entire body shakes and I will myself to stay strong, so a noise can't escape my lips and reveal that I'm squatting in the lowest pit of this damned place. Without my consent my lips fly open and a long, low wail rips from my throat. My body convulses all the way through my cry and my fingers begin to curl, dirt creeping up my nails. The feel of the wet ground underneath my nails is disgusting, but somehow welcome.

It's as if my weak hold on the dirt is keeping me grounded. Keeping me from running away from this place and never returning. It's what I need. The last thing that kept me grounded turned its back on me and allowed a Bosmer to creep into her bed. Another wail comes from my lips and I rip one hand away from the ground, then start slamming my already injured fist into the soil. My bruised and battered hand is sensitive, but the soft ground doesn't harm it in the slightest. So, unlike the last time I threw a fit I'm free to punch the ground as many times as I like. I try to count the hits to give my mind something to do besides concentrate on what happened, but I quickly lose count at twenty-three.

When my energy is finally drained I return my hand to the ground, this time allowing it to simply rest on the earth. My vision is still wet and blurry around the edges, but most of my tears have fallen. My other hand remains clenched in the moist dirt, the only thing keeping me from fleeing and never looking back. My body shakes occasionally, but the body-racking sobs have already been thrown out. I'm slowly but surely calming down. Now that my rage is over and my mind is clearing, something I don't want to admit happens. I start questioning what I saw. The first thing I saw when I entered the Khajiit's room sent me into the mindless rage of an animal.

Now I'm once again a functioning human who has thoughts and feelings other than anger. And, I have to make sure what I saw was what it actually was. A laugh echoes in the hallways around me and for a moment I'm terrified someone else has joined me, then I realize the sound came from my own lips. Yeah, that's not that surprising. What else could a Khajiit snuggling with a Bosmer at two in the morning mean? The Khajiit couldn't have just invited Laudate in for something to drink quickly or a friendly nice talk. Friendly talks and quick drinks don't end up with the two snuggling together in bed. Well, they can, there's just always something in between those two things.

My chest clenches at the thought of it and mental images rear their heads and refuse to go away. I try to think of something to chase the monsters in my skull away, but nothing works. All I can see is a naked Laudate on top of the Khajiit, fucking her like some wild animal. A burning sensation enters my throat and my stomach churns. It's all I can do to keep down the vomit that so badly wants to be released. The mage let a Bosmer bed her._ If they fucked, then why were they wearing clothes when I saw them? _That thought keeps the vomit down and stops my shaking a little. Yeah, why _were_ they wearing clothes when I saw them?

Wait, were they wearing clothes? It was kind of dark... _They had to be. There was that little strap around the Khajiit's neck, and that could only be made from her robes. _That makes sense, doesn't it? By the nine I hope it does. It's still creeping as fuck to be cuddling with a Bosmer while fully clothed, but it at least means they didn't do anything sexual. Well, it at least helps the case. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and slowly release. I need to get myself under control. The mage is my friend _and_ a reasonable woman. She'll tell me if she did something mature with Laudate, even if it isn't any of my business what they go with their bits. At least, I hope she'll tell me.

Slowly, I push myself off of the ground. It couldn't hurt to ask her about it. My chest tightens a little more and a hard lump is jammed in my throat. My body disagrees, but I can't let my own nervousness drive me away from the Khajiit. I can't avoid her forever. _Well, maybe I could if I tried a little harder. _No. Running away from this won't solve it. Besides, I'm already in a shitty condition. Sweat has soaked through my clothing, my heartbeat is frantic, and my knees are shaking. That's leaving out the tightness in my chest and throat. I can't stay down here much longer. The sheer stress of everything that's going on cant' be healthy, so I need to face in.

I carefully bring a filthy hand up to my face and wipe the tears from my eyes, smearing wet soil on my face as I do. Shit. I'll take care of that later, after I've talked to the mage about what I saw. I mean, what's the worst thing the Khajiit could say? _That she let Laudate plow her._ Okay, that's pretty bad, but it might not be true. If the Khajiit and Bosmer were just friendly cuddling, then that's fine. My feelings are going to be battered, but I'll survive. If she says that her and Laudate did things, then- A croaking noise makes its way up my throat and tears begin filling my eyes once more. I quickly snap my lips shut and wipe the tears from my face again.

I need to find the Khajiit. I need to find this and put an end to all of this. Well, at least this part. I go back to the rickety ladder with my heart still pounding in my chest, but it's calmed down a little once I'm on the next floor. For some reason crying always makes me feel better in these situations. Like I've solved something, even if I haven't found a real solution to the problem at hand. I'm going up the next ladder when I realize something. I have absolutely no idea where I am. I close my eyes and groan as I start climbing. Perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. I desperately try to remember anything that stands out about the floor I need to be on.

It has three torches around the ladder. Maybe that'll help. I arrive at the next floor and see one torch by the exit. Okay, so far so good. The next one has two, and the one after that likewise has two. Okay, that's kind of screwed up. Maybe this is just the Bosmers' way of marking things? I go up a few more floors before I find one that has three torches. I quickly look around and see my room down the hall. Well, what I _think_ is my room. I go down the hallway and gently push the door in. The entire place is in ruins. Broken furniture lies everywhere, the bed is smashed into a thousand pieces, bits of the floor are torn up, and the wall has giant punch marks in it. Yep, this is my room.

I close my door and look over at the Khajiit's room. It was early in the morning when I saw her and Laudate on her bed, but I don't have the slightest clue how much time has passed while I saw in the deepest layer of this place. It could have only been an hour, or it could have been eight. I wouldn't know if an entire day had passed or only a few moments. Oh well, I can only hope for the best. In this case, 'the best' would mean Laudate left and the Khajiit is in there by herself. I carefully open the door, the light from the torch behind me shining into the room. Damn it. The Khajiit is curled up on her side with her head pointed away from me, but someone else is being hit directly by the light.

Laudate twitches and mumbles. I go to shut the door, but the woman's reaction time is better than mine. Her eye snaps open and she raises her head slightly. The Khajiit isn't woken up, but now Laudate can see me. For a moment both of us just stare at each other in silence. I suppose she's just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. However, the woman breaks first. Her dark hand slowly appears out of the folds of the blanket surrounding her. What happens next sends a chill down my spine. She motions me forward. Instantly, I'm shaking my head. A deep frown appears on the woman's face.

Then, the Bosmer shrugs and motions me away. I once again shake my head. I'm not exactly sure what to do in this situation, but I know the answer isn't doing whatever that knife-eared bitch wants me to do. Finally, the woman begins pointing behind me. For a moment I consider refusing even that simple wish, but quickly realize how stupid that is. What's she going to do, kill me when my head is turned? That'll wake the Khajiit up. So, I look behind me. All I see is the torch.

Wait, did she just want the light out of the Khajiit's face? No, it can't be as simple as- My thoughts are cut off by someone mumbling something. I turn back around and see the Khajiit slowly waking up. I panic and freeze. Then, I do the only thing I can think of. I step into the room, the door behind me _clicking_ shut. The room is plunged into darkness and the mage's mumbling stops. Well, now what? I can't leave because that would wake the woman up, and I can't stay because I don't want to be around Laudate. Looks like I've fucked up. Again.


	75. A Meeting in the Dark

For a few moments the entire room is silent expect for the steady breathing of the Khajiit mage. Then, a whispered voice is carried across the room. "Why in oblivion didn't you just shut the door? You didn't have to come inside.". Laudate's voice is quiet and calm, so the Khajiit won't wake up and realize what happened a few moments ago. I consider leaving Laudate without an answer and just sitting there, but that doesn't seem like a smart plan. Right now Laudate has everything going for her because the Khajiit is snuggled up beside her, would question why I'm in her room, and would believe anything Laudate said if the Bosmer were to wake her up.

So, pissing off Laudate might not be the smartest thing to do at the moment. If I were to anger her, then the woman could simply wake my friend up and claim I came into their room in the middle of the night for some reason. I don't even want to imagine what would happen after that. "I didn't think about that before it was too late. Besides, it worked. She didn't wake up, did she?". I know Laudate is still in control of the situation, but I can't keep a small amount of sarcasm from leaking into my voice as I speak. The Bosmer is silent for a few moments and I even fear she might have gone back to sleep to spite me, then I hear the slightest _creak_ of the bed moving.

For a second my heart skips a beat in fear because I'm terrified Laudate is getting up or waking the Kahjiit, but I instantly calm down when I realize the Bosmer is just moving around and getting more comfortable to talk to me. However, in that moment I feel every square inch of my body tighten in panic. Sweat is still trickling down my back, my palms are clammy, and I'm struggling to breathe like a normal human being. I can't even control myself when the Bosmer stops moving around and starts to speak. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Leave and come back later when the Khajiit is up. Unless... Did you come here to see me?".

The last part of her sentence is said with a quiet and cautious curiosity. I feel my throat tighten and bile boil in my mouth. "No! Why would I come here to see you?!". My words are still soft and soothing so my friend won't wake, but I manage to put a little more emotion in to them. I at least need to make this woman aware I wouldn't come all this way just to talk to her. "Oh. I thought for a moment you came to bury the hatchet or apologize. My mistake.". Laudate's tone takes me by surprise. She almost sounds sad. Like she was expecting something gigantic and fantastic, but was rewarded with absolutely nothing. Why in oblivion would she sound that way because I didn't come to make amends with her?

Does she truly want to try to become my friend? No. I've been nothing but rude and hateful to her. Her tone of voice was simply used to lull me into a false sense of security so she could strike when I wasn't looking. Well, I didn't fall for it! I straighten my back a little and try to think of a way out of this. Simply opening the door and leaving would work and be fine, but what can I do after that to assure Laudate doesn't tell the Khajiit that I was in here? I definitely don't want my friend to know I was creeping around in the middle of the night looking for her. Maybe I can keep Laudate talking long enough that by the time I leave it's an acceptable time to be looking for someone.

That way when she wakes the Khajiit up and tells her I was looking for her it'll look normal. Like I just came in a little too early while she was asleep. Not like I came in at an ungodly hour and waited inside her room for an hour or two before leaving. "I didn't come to make amends or apologize. What could I possibly have to apologize for?". The second the words slide from my mouth I can feel the change in the room. Everything seems tense and uncomfortable. Laudate intakes a rattling breath and slowly releases it. Perfect. I knew what I said would get her riled up and angry. Now all I have to do is weather the shit-storm for a little bit.

"You're joking, right? No, of course not. You never joke about things like this. I suppose it's not your fault. You were raised in an ignorant setting and trained to do things a different way. You're accustomed to assuming you were in the right about everything and that nothing could possibly be your fault. Every single one of your people isn't alike, but I'm assuming at least everyone in your immediate family was the same. Shuffling blame off on other people so they could go to bed with a clean conscience at night. You probably got a shit ton of the blame piled on you when you were younger. Now it just seems natural to shovel it onto someone else so nothing ever seems like it was your doing.".

"'It wasn't MY fault that the dinner the Bosmer made for me was ruined. It's THEIR fault for making it in the first place. If they didn't want it thrown in their faces, then they should have said something before I did it. Or stopped acting so 'suspicious'. Yeah, it's their fault. They're the ones who decided to scrape their meager supplies together and throw me a small feast as a show of good intentions. All I did was what was natural to me. I reacted violently and tossed their offering in their face.'.". Laudate doesn't look like she's going to stop anytime soon. Perfect.

* * *

**Khajiit POV:**

My sleep is deep and peaceful, but I can feel something clawing at the edges of my consciousness. A deep, low voice is rebounding off the walls of my room and seeping into the very earth that surrounds me. I flick one of my ears in an attempt to hear better, but the voice instantly stops. I think I hear a rattling breathe being drawn in, but I can't be certain. I'm far too gone and out to understand what's going on. Slowly, I try to rouse myself from my slumber to see who's talking. Then, strong arms wrap around me and start rocking, a soothing voice cooing at me and assuring me that everything is fine and there isn't a reason to wake. Well, can't argue with that logic. I feel darkness once again surround me.

* * *

"You were raised by an ignorant family in an ignorant time, but this fuck up was caused by your own undeniable stupidity.". The woman keeps her voice low and soft the entire time, but each word is said with a spark of anger in it. The Bosmer has been talking for a solid hour or two, and now it looks like her rant is at a close. Now that her rant is over Laudate it seems to have run out of things to say. For a few moments the silence just hangs in the room like an unwelcome visitor.

Then, the Khajiit's soft breathing fills the space. If anyone that wasn't Laudate had spoken those words I'd be diving across the room in an attempt to punch their face. Instead, the words mean little and less to me. I pissed a damned Bosmer off and got her to go off on a little rant about how stupid I am, so what? She's part of an elven race that's made up of cannibals, her opinion isn't worth the air used to say it. My own people have the blood of the Altmer flowing in our veins, but at least we don't go around eating people. Indeed, the thoughts of a Bosmer are no concern of mine.

Now I need to go back to finding a way out of here. Slowly, I reach out behind me and touch the doorknob. I could have always left, but right now seems like the perfect time. Laudate's rant certainly went on for quite some time, and by now it's most likely early morning. I could slip out, change into a different set of clothes, and come back to the Khajiit's room to 'wake her up for breakfast'. If I can pull all of that off, then nothing Laudate says will convince the Khajiit that I was skulking around in the middle of the night in her room. It might be a little tricky and challenging, but I'm certain it's not beyond my skills. Well, probably.

I begin to slowly twist my hand and the door creaks a little as I prepare to leave. "You're leaving? Just like that? I go on a rant and you're just going to leave? Like it never happened?". Laudate's words are still whispered and quiet, and I'm honestly surprised she isn't trying to wake the mage up at this point. In fact, she still sounds concerned. "I'm planning on it.". I whisper my answer to her, then start turning the doorknob even more. "Wait.". Laudate's plea is even softer than her normal words, and I can tell she's practically choking on the one syllable word. The sheer amount of concern in her voice causes me to stop, my hand still clutched around the doorknob.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You just got me angry. I didn't mean any of that. Well, I did, but I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve any of that. I was mad and took a dig at your people and culture. Can you just forget I said anything? Or at least go back to acting like your 'normal' amount of ass.". Laudate's voice changes during her apology. It gets softer and gentler. Like she really means what she's saying. But she can't really mean it, can she? I just insulted her entire family and she went off on a little rant about how stupid I am. You can't just apologize to someone after that and hope that everything will be alright. Right?

Silence begins to fill the gap in conversation and I realize how tense I am. Sweat has drenched my tunic, my palm is clammy, and my heart is frantically pounding away inside my chest. I swallow a growing lump in my throat and carefully think of what to say next. I don't trust this Bosmer. I actually think I'd trust a serpent before I trusted Laudate, but this woman seems genuine in her attempt to appease me. Could it be because she wants in the Khajiit's pants if she isn't already? If I'm the mage's friend, then a good word from me would make the Arch-Mage look upon the elf more favorably. Yes, that has to be it. And, if for some reason that isn't the right answer, then the woman is most likely just trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

If I let my guard down for even one second, the woman could pounce upon me. She could either physically harm me, or destroy my friendship with the Khajiit. If I'm out of the picture, then Laudate doesn't have to worry about anyone else gaining the Khajiit's favor. The Bosmer could even be a shoulder to cry on after I either 'disappear' or ruin any relationship I had with my mage friend. Obviously this woman has something else in mind. There's no way anyone could possibly try to befriend the same person who threw food all over her family members.

I'm right. I have to be. Now I just need to find a way to calmly untangle myself from the situation, then leave the room and put the rest of my 'plan' into action. "Laudate, I'm not really sure what to say in this kind of situation.". I say the words calmly, but begin tensing my body to run through the door at the slightest hint that Laudate is going to betray this thin peace we're come to. "Just say that you'll forgive me. I've already come to terms with what you've done. I don't agree with what you did and I'm angry, but I'm going to try not to hold it against you. Please? I don't want us at each other's throats. It's exhausting and I think that we're both better than that.".

Laudate says the words with such an earnest voice that I can almost believe her. But I'm smarter than that, so I begin fiddling with the doorknob. "Laudate, I can honestly say-". My Khajiit friend suddenly begins mumbling and moving around. Her hand appears and she begins to flip over. "GO!". The word is hissed and it takes me a moment to realize Laudate said it. I freeze in shock as the Khajiit begins to stretch and groan. "**GO**!". That's all I need. I yank open the door, slam it shut, and begin jogging back to my room. However, there's only one thing that goes through my mind over and over as I go back to my safe haven. _Laudate just saved me a whole lot of embarrassment._


	76. Another Day

**Khajiit POV:**

A deep grumbling and a great deal of noise is what pulls me from my dreams. I can't remember exactly what was going on in that particular, but I suppose that's not what's important. I come back to consciousness and inwardly sigh. My rest was peaceful and I would have liked to enjoy it for a little while longer. Oh well. I suppose there're worse things than waking up in strong arms. Speaking of which, the entire scene around me is rather serene and warm. I make sure to keep my eyes closed as I take it all in. I don't want Laudate to see I'm awake and start moving about. If I can grasp a few more moments of blissful rest, then I'll gladly take it without question.

Laudate's arms that are wrapped around me are muscular and hot with the blood that flows beneath. The warmth and comfort of her arms is only matched by the pleasure the soft bed beneath my back offers. Gingerly, I move my leg a little bit. My satiny sheets give way for my leg and the cushioned surface of my bed quickly cradles the limb. Laudate's arms tighten around me and her warm breath washes over my hair. The Bosmer adjust herself a little to get comfortable, then settles down and allows me to continue my 'rest'. I should get up. I should get up and go face whatever the day has in store for me. I _should_ do that, but right now I just want to stay in bed.

However, someone else breaks the comfortable limbo I've entered. A firm hand begins running up and down my back, rubbing my rough tunic against my back. I try to pretend to be asleep, but my plan quickly fails when the hand's fingers flutter over me in a tickle and I suck in a deep breath. A deep chuckle resonates in my ears and I realize how I'm positioned. I'm lying on my back with one ear close to Laudate's chest, and my feet are almost hanging off the foot of the bed. Looks like I might have slid down a little while I was asleep. One of Laudate's hands is trapped under my back, but the other is free and securely wrapped around me.

The hand underneath me keeps moving and tickling. I manage to breathe normally for a while, but eventually I crack and suck in a rattling breath. Laudate's deep chuckle once again rumbles against my ear. "I know you're awake.". The words are spoken softly and firmly into my hair, the Bosmer's warm breath washing over me as she speaks. "No, I'm not.". My own voice is rough and wet due to the fact I've just woken up. I'm rather embarrassed at what my voice sounds like at the moment, but the Bosmer holding me doesn't seem to mind the least bit. She just keeps her arms around me and ceases her tickling. "You have things that need done and the day to enjoy.". Laudate doesn't move as she speaks.

I grumble and move a little, then flip onto my side so I can bury my face into her chest. The elf chuckles a little and allows me to continue lounging around in bed. "Why are you so tired?". Laudate doesn't say the question with any malice or intent to hurt, but the question still drags me from my last peaceful wisp of slumber and makes me think. I'm most likely tired because of the emotional strain I was forced under last night. Aealynn didn't mean to keep me up with thoughts of what I should do about what she did, but I was awake nonetheless. The entire situation set me on edge and had me worrying about the future. And, it had me wondering if I should have to apologize to her.

I'm not sure what I could apologize to the Breton for, but it would at least get our friendship back on track and put both of us at ease. I completely believe what my friend did was wrong and that she needs to apologize to both the Bosmer and me, but I won't put our friendship above some petty 'apology' argument. However, I'm still going to give her a little time. If she come forward at her own accord and apologizes to everyone, then it'll be like this whole thing never happened. I've seen how forgiving Laudate's entire tribe is, and I can't imagine them looking at someone who's apologized and going 'No, not good enough.'.

And, if Aealynn apologizes by herself she can hold her head up high because she wasn't forced to. I'm certain she'll pout and complain for a few days, but in the end she'll know she did it all on her own. And, I'll be proud of her. If I know my friend (and I think I do), then my pride will make her happy and mean a lot to her. At least, I hope it does. My thoughts and interrupted by Laudate starting to move around. Slowly, she takes her arm out from under me and unwraps the other one. She's still pressed up against me, but now her arms are free to do whatever she wants them to. And, it appears she wants them to help her get off of the bed.

In one smooth motion the Bosmer pushes herself up and slides off the foot of my bed. I sigh and crack open one of my eyes. I see the Bosmer stretch and twist in preparation of the day. "Do we have to get up?". My words are soft as I allow my eye to slowly close, then start moving around a little until I'm more comfortable on the bed. Laudate chuckles for a minute, but falls silent as a few of her joints _crack_. "I'm afraid we have to. My family's most likely already made breakfast, and they're definitely expecting us to show up. Both of us need to get dressed, then you need to get Aealynn and come to the dining hall.". Laudate tells me all of this while making her way to the door.

Once she's gone I allow myself a few moments to rest and relax, then reluctantly get up to start the day. My mage robes are crumpled and ruffled from being slept in all night, so I make my way over to my chest and begin searching for new clothes. The only reason I would need to wear my robes is because I plan on using magic. While they're comfortable and my usual 'go to' attire, I don't want to wear them in their current condition. Most of the clothing in my chest doesn't fit well and was originally someone else's, but I manage to find a set that isn't too bad. The rough brown shirt scratches at my skin, stops at the elbow, and shows only the slightest hint of my cleavage.

The pants are likewise rough and scratchy, but they stop about halfway down my calf. I can't find any gloves or a hat, so I just slip some leather shoes on my feet and assume that'll be good for the day. I strap a belt around my waist and tuck my shirt in, then think about the empty sheath dangling from my belt. Do I really need to carry a knife around? Would that send the wrong message to the Bosmer? All of them carry knives around, but they aren't mages. Maybe I'm just thinking about this entire thing too much. I find a rusted dagger near the bottom of my trunk and try to slip it into the sheath. The metal groans and at first refuses to go in, but eventually it gives in and fits.

Once I'm dressed, I step outside and nearly run into Laudate. The woman is leaning against the wall right beside my door, and when I turn the corner to head to Aealynn's room I barely avoid crashing into her. The woman in question doesn't even move. Instead, she offers me a cocky smile as I struggle to stop myself from smashing against her. Once it's clear I'm not going to hit her, the Bosmer steps away from the wall and offers me her arm. I wrap my arm around hers and we start walking. As we walk I scan the woman up and down with my eyes, taking in her appearance and clothing. Her white tunic is a little cleaner than her brown one, and her tan pants fall to her ankles and likewise look cleaner.

Her cloth shoes are the normal ones she wears, but it looks likes she's put a little effort into cleaning them for some reason. The belt around her waist isn't her normal cracked and dried one. Instead, it looks like supple leather and gleams black in the torchlight. The dagger that hangs from her belt is steel and appears freshly polished. Her shirt is only halfway tucked in and her gloves are still filthy and cracked, but besides that everything looks oddly cleaner than normal. Even her choppy hair is somewhat combed beneath her new looking hat. This doesn't seem like something Laudate would normally do.

Should I say anything about it? If I told her she looks prettier than normal or nice she might take it the wrong way and I'd end up hurting her feelings. That's obviously something I wouldn't want to do. However, she could be getting dressed up for some reason. Maybe one of her family members is being honored or it's their birthday. If that's the case, then I should probably turn around and go change into something more appropriate for the occasion. Maybe I can say it in a neutral way that won't offend her. I'm about to ask when the Bosmer suddenly stops. I've been trailing off and not really paying attention to where we were going, so for a second I almost ask her why we've halted.

Then, I realize we're standing outside of Aealynn's room. I take my arm out of Laudate's grasp and the elf quickly leans against the wall. She even shoots me a little smile. I quickly smile back, then knock on the door. "Just a minute.". Aealynn's voice is muffled and I hear her start moving around. "Are you okay?". I ask her the question as I rest my hand on the door. If she needs me for some reason, then I'll be more than happy to come in and assist her with anything. That... That sounded a little bit more sexual than I would have preferred. My mind is pulled out of the gutter by Aealynn speaking to me through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in just a minute.". Her voice does't sound stressed or panicked at all, do I decide not to press the matter or demand that she tells me what's going on. Whatever Aealynn does on her own time in her own room is her business. I go over beside Laudate and lean against the wall. It only takes Aealynn a few minutes, then she appears. We haven't spoken since the incident, but seeing her causing a pang in my chest. I'm not sure what I want to say or happen, so I just shut up and don't meet her eyes. There'll be plenty of time to talk later. "Ready to head to breakfast?". Laudate stops leaning and points the way as she asks. All of us silently begin heading that way, the tension never leaving us.


	77. A Dirty Statue

The gigantic hall around us is quiet for once, and that's what makes my fur rise and my tail begin to swish. Everyone is silent, looking at their empty plates, and doesn't acknowledge that we've walked in. The statue at the end of the hall seems colder than normal. Its usually kind and caring face is shrouded in shadow, and bits of food still cling to the pommel of its sword. I look at where the shadow's coming from and realize the windows are covered by thick cloth blankets. The gentle flapping of the fabric tells me there's a breeze outside, and that breeze most likely means that a storm is coming. The Bosmer were just preparing for the future, but it still makes the hall appear more foreboding.

The statue is watching over the table with a cruel glare, the entire place seems darker, and the shadows from the torches seem to dance with a little more malice in their steps. A lump is building in my throat, but I quickly swallow it down. Nothing else about the hall has really changed since I last saw it. The tapestries of ancient hunts and battles still line the walls. Only now they're covered in shadows, and the hunts and fights seem less celebratory and more dark. Like someone's painted another person's last moments on the wall and left them there to dry. Eh. That's a rather dark thought that insist on staying with me for the moment.

I feel Laudate tap me on the arm and realize I've been standing there for a few seconds. Quickly, I follow after the Bosmer as she goes to take her seat. Aealynn trails along after me. The stone table and chairs are cleaned, everyone has changed into new clothes, and the night before isn't brought up as we walk. However, I can tell it's the first thing on everyone's minds. None of the elves look at Aealynn and my companion keeps looking at her feet, for once shamed into silence and not speaking her mind. It's sad and my heart goes out to her, but for the moment it's perfect. A subdued Aealynn can't keep digging herself a grave. I doubt our hosts would harm her, but what Aealynn did worried me.

She socially embarrassed herself, and she strained her injury. I meant to check on her wound last night before I went to bed, but Laudate distracted me thoroughly enough that I completely forgot about it. I'll have to check in on Aealynn after breakfast and see if her wound is troubling her. It'll let her know I'm still there for her, and it'll give her the chance to bring up what's hanging in the air between us. If she wants to talk about it, then great. If she wants more time before she brings it up, then I'll give her all the time in the world. I might bring it up if I get the feeling she's afraid of broaching the topic, but I won't try to force the conversation out of her.

When she's willing to talk about it I'll gladly talk about it. Aealynn is a grown woman, and it's time that she did something like a grown woman. She's done a bunch of mature things before, but now she needs to do something everyone of every age finds difficult. Admitting you're wrong. When she admits that she was in the wrong and apologizes (or at least gets close to doing those things), then I can put this entire thing behind me and forget it ever happened. I'm not going to shut her out and reject her until then, but I need to make her aware that what she did wasn't the right thing. My inner thoughts are cut off when Aealynn, Laudate, and I are at our seats.

Aealynn is at the end of the table, I'm seated beside her, and Laudate is on the other side of me. As we sit down I look up and see that we're almost directly below the statue. The granite monster's pupil free eyes scan the entire room, its open maw showing off its cracked and chipped fangs. The pommel in its hand is still covered in ham and gravy, and its other hand has a bit of chicken clinging to one of its fingers. That's the only sign of what happened last night, but it's still enough to make me cringe. Did the Bosmer not notice that their statue has food stuck to it, or have they just not gotten around to cleaning it? It's most likely the last reason that the statue is dirty.

My musings are once again cut off by someone placing something down in front of me. I look up the table and see the family members are passing out the food for once, and everyone is getting what they want as the dishes come down the line. Ah, a precaution. Aealynn's last, so she'll have less food to throw if she goes on another fit. It also gives everyone else time to get what they want without fear of it being thrown. Laudate and I are just unfortunate enough to get tied up in the whole thing, so we've ended up near the end to. I'm putting a bit of sausage on my plate when I realize something. Laudate threw herself in with us. I'm certain she could have distanced herself so she didn't have to suffer the brunt of her fellows disapproval.

She could have easily made Aealynn and I take all the blame, then go back to her normal life without a missed beat. Instead, she's down here near the end of the table. Her food is getting to her last and I doubt any of her family members will talk to her. Not to mention the dirty statue that's currently looking down at us. Laudate decided to stand by us. It's good to know that Aealynn and I have someone that'll constantly stay by us. My tail stops flicking and I force my fur back down to my skin. Thankfully, my claws didn't come out and my ears didn't flatten. Now I'm back to normal.

When I finally return my attention to the table I see that a large amount of the dishes have finally made their way down to us. Thick slabs of fried ham, a few sizzling strips of bacon, something akid to an egg and cheese sandwich, a stack of crumbling bagels, some heavily glazed bear claws, a few stacks of freshly cooked biscuits, a large bowl of greasy looking, gravy, a few bowls of bread pudding, potatoes wrapped in some sort of fried meat, another bowl filled with wheat crisps that look a little too old to be good, a few more selections of breakfast sandwiches, and a plate full of crispy sausages. There are even more dishes coming down the line, but for now I limit myself to what's already arrived.

I fill my plate and begin digging in. Laudate is following my lead, but someone still hasn't gotten anything to eat. In fact, it doesn't look like she's even moved from her current position at all. Aealynn has her elbows resting on the table, her head is in her hands, and her hair is covering up her eyes. Slowly, I put down my fork and slip my hand under the table. I use my free hand to pick up a sausage and go about eating it so I look busy, but my main focus is Aealynn. My hand brushes against her thigh to get her attention, but the Breton doesn't even more or act like she's felt my touch. That's extremely odd for her.

I press my fingers a little harder on her leg and begin rubbing her skin. Aealynn scoots away from me in her chair and doesn't do anything else. I quickly bring my hand up above the table and spare the woman another glance. Her position and demeanor hasn't changed in the slightest. What's wrong with her? I'm swallowing a bit of my food when a thought crosses my mind. Is she embarrassed about what happened last time? I look over at her once again and decide that that's obviously what's bothering her. I lean over to Laudate and lightly tap her arm. The woman puts down a bit of potato and leans over so that we can whisper to one another.

The room is still deathly quiet, but a few people are mumbling to themselves and creating a low mumble. That mumble is enough to cover up the conversation Laudate and I have. "I think that Aealynn is embarrassed about what she did last time. She's just sitting there with her head in her hands and looking at the table. Something's clearly getting to her.". My elf friend listens to me as I quietly whisper to her, then nods a little before responding. "Maybe you're right. I have it on good authority that she at least acknowledges what she did. If she's willing to admit she did it, then I don't see why she couldn't come around and start feeling bad about it.".

Laudate picks up another sausage as she talks to me. "Do you want me to help her escape the situation?". The elf's offer takes me completely by surprise. All I can do is nod. Laudate sees my acceptance and nods back to me. "Let me eat a little more and you can start preparing an extra plate of food. I'll take it, and when Aealynn's feeling better she can enjoy her own breakfast.". Laudate leans away and begins tearing into her own meal. Carefully, I take Aealynn's plate from her and begin filling it up.

I get my friend some grits, a few slices of ham, a couple of hard-boiled eggs, a nice stack of hash browns, quite a few different kinds of muffins, a fluffy bread covered in cinnamon and some thick sauce, a bowl of muesli, another bowl of oatmeal, a thick omelette, some pancakes, an occasional pig in a blanket, another stack of poached eggs, and a glass of milk to finish off the meal. "Jeez, how much can Aealynn pack in there?". Laudate is wiping her mouth as she asks me the question, so her voice is muffled enough nobody besides me will hear her.

I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment and I can't meet my friend's eyes as I mumble my response. "I just want to make sure that she gets enough of the food she wants and won't go hungry.". I hand the plate over to the Bosmer and turn my attention back to my own food.

Slowly, Laudate rises from her seat and steps around me. I feel the Bosmer lean in and hear her mumbling something to Aealynn, but I can't quite make out her words. My Bosmer companion grumbles something back as I hear her chair _screech_ on the floor. Laudate starts walking away, but Aealynn lingers for a few moments longer. Her hand wraps around my shoulder and she quickly leans in, her lips brushing against my ear. I freeze up and feel my heart begin to beat like wild in my chest, my cheeks heating up at the contact. "Thank you.". She speaks those two words, and then she's gone. All I can do is sit there as my heart continues to beat like mad, my breakfast untouched in front of me. Looks like today might go differently than I had planned. A _lot_ differently.


	78. A Secret Place

**Aealynn POV:**

I stare at the ground as I walk, but I'll occasionally glance up to make sure that the elf isn't too far in front of me. The woman is holding a few plates in her hands and hasn't said a single word to me since we left the dining hall. That's absolutely fine by me. What she whispered in my ear while I was seated is enough to make me stick with her.

"_I want to help you. It's clear that you don't want to be here, and I'll be quite blunt and tell you that I honestly don't think you should be here either. Now was a poor time to bring you back. It's my fault you're here. My family didn't want you coming, but I insisted. I'd hoped things would turn out better than I'd imagined. They didn't, so now would be an ideal time to get while the going's good. I have some food for you. Follow me and I'll take you somewhere that you can eat in peace. I'll answer any questions you have once we're there._".

The Bosmer had said the words with such conviction and certainty, but I still questioned her about it. "What options do I have?". I'd said the words so easily back then, but looking back I'm almost certain I knew the answer. "_Follow or don't. It's that simple_.". Laudate started walking the second she was done saying those words, and my decision was made instantly. I'd pushed my chair back and trotted after the woman's heels like I was her damned pet.

Now I don't have any idea where we're going, and at the moment I honestly don't care that much. Sitting in that dining hall was torture. I don't care what the Bosmer think of me, but I could only imagine the impression that what I've done is having on the Khajiit. My own shame was revived and shoved in my face, and this time I actually had to acknowledge it. All of those little black eyes burrowing under my skin drove me insane. Each and every single Bosmer was thinking about the last time I was at one of their gatherings. A few might be thinking merciful thoughts, but I'm certain a large majority were considering how such a foolish creature managed to work its way into their ranks.

I'd nearly ripped my own flesh apart as their gazes bore into me and fueled each thought of shame I had. Now that I'm away from them all I feel a little bit better. My flesh is once again my own and I don't feel like the harsh gaze of a clan of Bosmer is trying to tear me apart. Right now there's only Laudate around me. The same woman who's willing to forgive me no matter what I did. And, from what she said earlier I suspect she tried to smooth things over with her family on my behalf. She's still not worthy of my trust and I don't think she's different than any other Bosmer, but so far everything she's done has somehow benefited me. That counts for something.

It's not much, but it's something. Laudate suddenly stops and turns to me. "Please, hold these for a moment.". She says the words as she offers me the multiple plates of food. I take the burden from her and finally look up from the floor. The dirt tunnel is crumbling, the ceiling is sagging, and the single torch in this hallway is struggling to breathe. Bugs and vermin scuttle around the floor, but the Bosmer pays them no mind as she turns and looks at the only door in this place. It's made of a dark wood, but age has ravaged the once beautiful piece of work. Cracks run along its length, the rusted hinges are almost falling off, and the handle of brass looks about ready to burst into dust.

Laudate reaches out and runs her fingers along the door. I expect her to pull a key from her pants or to simply open the door. She doesn't do either of those. Instead, she backs up a few paces until she's almost touching me, then slams her shoulder into the door. A _crack_ and _creeh_ resound from the door, but the wood only moves a few inches. Laudate backs up again, then repeatedly begins slamming herself against the door with all the strength she can possibly muster. The sharp _cracks_ cause the scars in the wood to spread further, but the _crees_ make the door slowly move back under Laudate's almost endless assault.

Finally, the space between the door and its frame is wide enough for Laudate to wiggle through. "Wait here for a moment.". The Bosmer says the words quickly as she yanks the only torch from the wall and disappears into the darkness beyond. I'm plunged into the dark myself for a few seconds, then the door _crees_ open all the way and the light returns to me. I can't see much beyond the frame of the door, but I can make out Laudate's smiling face above the burning flame. Her eyes are pools of darkness in her pale face, and her sloppy hair is streaming down into her eyes. "Come on. I have something to show you.". She whispers the words to me like they're a secret.

Then, her face is gone and the torch suddenly disappears to the right. I stand there for a few moments, the plates of food still in my arms. Then, I hear the very faintest trace of mumbling from behind me (in the direction of the dining hall). Breakfast must be done with. That, or a large group of people are at least calling it quits early. So, it looks like I have two options. Stay here and maybe have to deal with the Bosmer from the dining hall, or go with Laudate to someplace I have no idea about. The Khajiit might be with the group of Bosmer, but that's always a chance. I inwardly chuckle to myself. Looks like Laudate was right about my choices. Follow or don't.

For a brief moment I consider doing the first. Then, I realize how terrible of an idea that is and quickly step through the door. The light is completely gone and I can't use my hands to find my way, but it turns out I don't have to worry about any of that. A callous yet gentle hand touches my shoulder. My muscles tense and I suck in air at the sudden touch. Laudate shushes me and tugs a little. "This way.". She once again whispers the words like a prayer. I move a few inches to my right, then hear the door _cree_ and _crack_ shut behind me. I once again freeze up in a small panic, but Laudate is likewise once again there to ease my growing fears and suspicions.

"It's fine. This is just my 'secret' spot. It's actually just so run down that nobody else wants to use it, but I like to think of it as a 'secret'. Anyway, I just closed the door so rats won't find their way in. Or any of my siblings.". Her touch returns to my shoulder and she tugs a little more. "It's not that far of a walk. Just a little bit further, then follow me when I take a left. We'll walk a few more feet, then we'll be there. Is that okay with you?". She allows the silence after her question to drag on, waiting for an answer from me. "Yes, that's fine.". I'm actually rather neutral about this entire thing, but making Laudate mad at me won't accomplish anything at the moment.

So, I follow the woman down the short hallway, take a left, and continue on for a few short feet. She never takes her hand off my shoulder. Another door is opened and I'm briefly blinded by the light that rushes at me. I cringe and close my eyes, but a gentle hand guides me into the room without my sight. The door is shut and Laudate returns to my side, her hand coming to rest on my shoulder. "You can open your eyes if you want. There isn't a dragon or anything down here that's going to gobble you up if you look it in the eyes.". I scoff at the elf's words, then carefully open my eyes. The circular room is made of a deep, dark and rich earth.

Not a single dent, crack, or other imperfection ruins the cylindrical rooms perfection. A gigantic, fluffy red couch in the shape of a half-moon is right in front of me. To the couch's right is a small table made of a light wood, and to the couch's left is an unmade bed that lies low to the floor. Above us hang multiple brightly colored pieces of cloth. Upon closer examination I realize the clothes are flags, tunics, fabrics, and anything else imaginable. In the middle of the cloth hangs a single light, but the pulsing around it is bright enough to hurt my gaze.

So, I quickly look at another part of the room. Along the walls of the room are maps, pictures of landscapes, and a few drawings of the Bosmer that appear to be done by a child's hand. A larger table is in front of the couch, and a few scruff marks tell me that Laudate's put her feet up on the wood more than once.

The final touch is the clutter all over the room. Books, journals, plates, _dirty_ plates, cups with liquid in the bottom of them, clothes (I'm assuming dirty), and a few stuffed animals litter the place. "I know it's messy. I'm sorry. If I'd known I'd take you here, then I would've cleaned up a little.". Laudate mumbles the words and I look over at her. The woman is looking at the ground and a bright blush is covering her entire face and neck. All the enthusiasm she had at the doorway has melted into embarrassment at the room's current condition. I look at the room once more. Why did the Bosmer bring me here? Actually, forget that. I don't care at the moment.

She saved me from the humiliation of breakfast and has even given me a small retreat from the entire clan (at least for a little bit). Besides, this must be hard for her. It's clear this place means a lot to her. To open yourself up like that to someone you trust must be extremely hard to do. And, I'm only a strange visitor who's been hostile to her before. She's probably expecting some snide remark about her 'secret' place or something. I can only hope that I rise above her expectations. I might not like Bosmer, but what I did at dinner last night taught me an important lesson I needed to learn. You don't have to be an ass to someone you don't like.

My mage friend would put it in more refined words, but she isn't here right now. Only I am. I'm the only one standing beside this Bosmer who's looking at me like she's terrified because- SHIT! I've just been standing here for a while! _Damn it, Aealynn! Answer her! _"It's fine. It's more homey this way. I thought you said this place was run down. What happened?". I turn to Laudate as I speak and instantly know I've done the right thing. The elf's face is alight with happiness and excitement. She grabs my arm and begins yanking me over to the couch. I sink into the material and Laudate starts talking about a hundred miles per minute.

She only takes a small break to take away some of the plates and place them on the table, then hand me a fork so I can begin eating. As I dig into my meal I sit back and listen to what the Bosmer has to say. I gather that this place was almost destroyed when she found it, but she put in a lot of effort and repaired it after a few years of toil. Her family gave her a room with them, but she prefers this place. It's like her sanctuary. Nobody can tell her not to hang anything on her walls, or to clean her messes up, or to get rid of her niece's drawings, or even to get rid of the stuffed toys she's had since childhood. As she talks I slowly relax. This woman might be a threat, but she isn't at the moment. So, I lean back and enjoy my breakfast, Laudate still going on beside me.


	79. Laudate's Musings

I'm not sure how long Laudate talks, but eventually we've both settled into a comfortable state. I'm still picking over the food that's on my plates, and Laudate is idly telling me about her family. I don't find very much of it interesting. However, I still listen and occasionally make it known that I'm still paying attention to her. The elf went out of her way to help me avoid embarrassment, so the least I can do is let her prattle on for a little while. In fact, I think I've actually learned something useful about the Khajiit's friend. She isn't fond of her family. For what I can tell only a strong sense of commitment and loyalty is keeping her here.

The way she speaks of the other Bosmer makes it clear she feels no need to do anything particularly amazing to aid them. Her inner family was apparently the last to join, and it took months before they weren't shunned at every opportunity. The rest of her group have been accepted without hesitation, but Laudate and her brother are still left out in the cold more often than not. Her brother wishes to stay and become a part of this 'clan' of Bosmer, and Laudate stays only because of him. When Laudate stops to adjust something on the wall I see my chance to sneak in a question. The brother and her are what interest me the most, so I decide I might as well see how strongly the bond between the two goes.

"If your brother was willing to leave with you or wasn't here, then would you go?". I resume eating as soon at the words are out of my mouth. Laudate stops her adjusting and slowly leans back against the couch. A tension has entered her shoulders and for a long while she remains completely silent. Her eyes are looking at the ceiling and her entire body is still. The silence stretches on for a long while and eventually I'm afraid I've offended her and she won't answer me.

"If my brother died, then I might stay for a while. To mourn and regain my strength, but yes. If he died, then I'd eventually leave. No sense in being the only outcast in a group so tightly bound together. If my brother wanted to leave, then I'd be off before the words could even leave his mouth. I'd take him and some money from my mother, then go to Falkreath and stay for a bit. Maybe hunt to get some more money. Whatever happened, I know that out there would be better than in here.".

She goes back to fiddling with the wall, but the look on her face tells me she's thinking. Odd. "Why don't you leave without him?". I say the words easily, my curiosity not yet sated. I see a small, sad smile form on Laudate's lips. "Why don't you leave without the Khajiit?". Fair enough. Actually, that's kind of ironic. It looks like we're both stuck here becuase of someone else.

Only_ I_ have the illusion that I'm leaving soon enough. Laudate is certain that she'll spend the rest of her life here. Huh. I wonder what that must be like. To know you're going to hate the rest of your life. I look at Laudate and examine the woman. She looks healthy and doesn't have any signs of injury on her, but health doesn't exactly line up with happiness. I find it easy to believe the woman hates it here (who wouldn't?) and she's proven her loyalty enough that I'm certain she'd stay here for the sake of one person. The fact that the person she stays for is her brother only strengthens this fact. Maybe I've been going about this all wrong.

It makes sense that Laudate would cling to the first outsiders she sees. However, it only makes sense if she's telling me the truth. Could the Bosmer be lying to me for some reason? I look around the room I'm sitting in and chew over the new information for a moment. Yeah, she's probably not lying. To do all of this to gain my trust would be a clever thing, but Laudate isn't exactly subtle. Her little rant about my stupidity at dinner when I was trapped in the Khajiit's room proved that. So, she hates it here and has successfully leeched herself onto the Khajiit (and most likely onto me). Is there any possible way I could use this to my advantage? I don't want to do something that could get Laudate killed and I don't want to be an ass to her, but this is a good opportunity.

Having a Bosmer from this clan on our side would do us a great deal of favors. She might be an outcast from her people, but she'd know more about this place than the Khajiit or I would. Laudate looks like she's calmed down. Now she's resting against the couch beside me, and occasionally I'll see her eye my plate of grits when she thinks I'm not looking. I despise grits and giving her the food would be a good way to start the conversation back up. I pass the plate to her. The woman starts to argue, but a look from me quickly stops her. Also, it appears her love of grits outweighs any sense of overbearing pride she has at accepting food from me.

She reaches over and snatches a fork from the ground, then begins digging into her meal. I put my own plate on the table. If I want to eat some of it, then I can do it later. Right now I need to see if I can get a few answers from this woman. "Do you mind if I ask some questions?". It not subtle or stealthy, but it's honest. I think that the Bosmer before me values honesty more than a lot of things. Sure enough, the woman nods and stops inhaling her food for a minute. "Do any of your family members know magic? I haven't seen anyone use any.". I ask the question quietly, but my voice seems to echo off the walls. For a long stretch of time only silence greets my answer.

Then, the tension is broken. "I know a bit of healing magic that was taught to me from my mother, but I'm terrible at it. I can only fix small cuts and fractures in bones. I can't even heal bruising, swelling, or sprains. My clan barely let me touch you and your friend when you guys were hurt. They let our healer do most of the work. All I got to do was fix a cut on your face so it wouldn't scar. A few of the other Bosmer know destructive magic, and they're pretty good at it. Four or five of them use it in battle or when we're hunting. But they like to use swords first. I know that there's one member of the Inpuratus family who's _amazing_ at destructive spells.".

"He was the leader before my clan came and 'took over'. He led before my father and now he serves as the 'general'. Anyway, I've seen what he can do. He can channel storms of fire and ice, and occasionally he'll send large bolts of lightning at enemies. He could turn an entire squad of soldiers into a pile of ashes if it pleased him. He's the one who doesn't have any armor on. He claims the robes he wears channel magic, but I don't know if that's true or not. Either way, I wouldn't want to fight him anytime soon. Damned man could probably kill me within a second.". She reclines a little more and gets more comfortable. Well, that actually helped me. It actually helped me a _lot_.

Now I know who the biggest threat is. Magic is an amazing tool that can be used for good when someone like my Khajiit friend uses it, but I've also seen what mages can do on the battlefield. Entire armies can fall to a small group of well-trained mages and their bodyguards. Sure, a few of the magic wielders might fall, but for every mage that dies a hundred soldiers can be taken out. And, the Khajiit and I are only two people. I also don't feel like getting a storm of fire or large lightning bolt thrown at me. If it ever comes down to a fight, then I need to take the robed elf out first. I'm only thankful he isn't wearing armor. It makes him easy to kill, and if he ever shows up to dinner armored I'll know that the Bosmer plan on striking.

Now, I just need to see how likely the chance of an attack is. "Laudate, do you think that your family likes us? Or do you think we need to get going soon?". I don't meet her eyes as I speak. I'm too nervous about her answer. I could lose my only Bosmer alliance if she takes my words the wrong way. Thankfully, she doesn't take them in a way that would offend her. "I know you're nervous about being here, but you shouldn't be. My family is still rather neutral about you and they like the Khajiit. They just want to help you two and be kind while you're here.". She takes a small breath.

"Nothing particularly evil or vile is going on here. We just want to help you. I'll admit that a few of us will breathe easier once you're gone, but a majority of us will be saddened once you leave. If you'd just relax and enjoy your time, then it'll go by faster. Besides, your sprain is almost healer. Give it a few more days or a week at most. Then, you'll be able to leave and forget you ever saw us.". She allows me to think about her words. And, I'm thinking of a somewhat risky plan. Finally, I decide that I need to bribe the woman. If I get a thought of freedom in her head and allow her to chew on it, then she's more likely to help the Khajiit and I get out of here if we even end up needing assistance.

"Why don't you come with us?". I make sure to say the question in a friendly way so she won't automatically reject the idea I've presented. The elf freezes up and looks at the ground, a deep crease forming in her forehead and a frown dominating her face. For a few minutes the entire room is silent, but it's not nearly as tense as it could be. Finally, the Bosmer seems to have thought about it long enough. "It'd be nice to leave, but I don't think I could possibly go without my brother. I like the Khajiit and you just fine, but I couldn't leave my brother. He'd be the only outcast, and I'm sure we'd both miss each other terribly.".

Perfect. "Why not take him with us?". Laudate once again freezes at my words, but she reacts faster this time. "That sounds nice... I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything, but I want you to know I'll seriously consider your offer. My brother might need to be talked into it, but he's not an unreasonable man. Besides, he likes you a lot. He might go for it.". It's not much, but it's something. Looks like the time spent with her wasn't a waste after all. I have a friend on the inside. Hopefully.


	80. Turning Wheels

I'm awoken by the soft tapping of little feet running in the hallway outside. Then, the solid _thumps_ of adults following close behind. I groan and wait for what I know is going to happen. The groan isn't out of any particular hatred or anger. It's simply the fact I can't pretend to be asleep for a few minutes longer. Sure enough, my door is slowly pushed open and swiftly closed. Laudate's almost frantic footsteps rush across the room and she _clicks_ a plate down beside me. The Khajiit, Laudate, and myself decided a week or so ago that it'd be best if I avoided eating with the Bosmer. My mage friend still makes sure I get out and about to interact with them, but I no longer have to dread the awkwardness of taking my meals with them.

Now Laudate or my friend will bring me my food. I originally fought against the idea that they had to specifically bring it to me. I'd intended to sneak into the kitchen after everyone went to bed and scavenge among the leftovers. Laudate and the Khajiit quickly made it known I wouldn't scrounge about like the weakest member of a wolf pack. By now I've accepted that my meals are going to be delivered to me and there's nothing I can do about it. Instead, I spend the large majority of my free time continuing my investigation, or grilling Laudate on what she's seen and heard. Well, 'grilling' is a bad word to use.

I always make sure to be kind to her whenever I try to further my current amount of clues. Laudate has been nothing but helpful and resourceful during this entire period of time. She makes sure to keep an eye and ear out for anything that seems odd, she never holds back in telling me things, and she's yet to get caught on her odd behavior by any of her other family members. It seems my words of promised freedom have done something to her, awakening a thirst to be away from this place that she never knew she even had. The elf has occasionally talked to her brother about the possibility of leaving. He's been entirely against the idea since the day Laudate suggested it, but that hasn't made the elf give up in the slightest.

Now she's going about it in stealthier ways while she reports to me. I hear the shuffle of paper, then Laudate rushes back across the room and leaves as quickly as she came. Nothing unusual there. Laudate will leave me notes once in a while to better tell me what's going on. If there are a lot of events taking place or Laudate isn't sure which ones are important, then she'll write them all down and explain them later when we see each other. I sit up and stretch, then slowly open my eyes. Same room. Almost bare and cold, but still a safe haven. I quickly snatch the letter up and begin reading.

_Aealynn,_

_These last few days have been rather eventful. Well, actually no. Not really at all. We've gathered enough food for winter, the animals have been attended to, and nobody's sick. Overall, right now we've living mundane lives of leisure and waiting. I'd like to say we're waging some epic battle, but you've made it clear you hate lying. Right now all of the families (who I'll ask you to stop referring to as the 'Lentigines' clans. We're the Leprosum Clans) haven't been busy during this time. Our hunting is done and the food is stored, our outer camp has been 'destroyed', and we've exterminated a lot of the rats living in the tunnels with us._

_ Even the attitudes of my people haven't changed. Almost all of us are trying to remain cheerful and friendly around you and your friend. No arguments have broken out among my people, and the talk of you and the mage 'overstaying' your welcome is gone. Right now the biggest challenge for the clan is keeping entertained. Well, I'm actually being a bit secretive right now. A few of the clans have been doing things, but nothing particularly out of the ordinary. I'm assuming you remember the names of my clans? Ugh, of course you don't. You're you, why on earth would you know anything about Bosmer? Anyway, the clans are __Cras, Inpuratus, Anthropophagi, Absalom, and Socius._

_My own clan is (oddly enough) looking for passages that lead out of this land. And I don't mean 'Skyrim'. I mean just out of Falkreath. Each day my father sends some of us out into the tunnels in some search for exits. I don't know why he wants to know alternate ways of getting out when the front exit is fine, but there's something more troubling. He didn't tell me any of this. The only reason I know is because my brother told me. He was sent down into one of the tunnels to search, and yet I hadn't even been made aware that there were searches going on. Anyway, I fear my problems are none of your concern. My father says the searches are purely academic, and in all honesty they probably are._

_ Right now I think I need to report to you about the __Socius family. They seem to have withdrawn more and more from the major 'clan'. Every single day it looks like they're trying to become more __self-sufficient. They're looking into purchasing sheep, they've made their own weapons, and they're breeding some of their horses. We have nothing against a group wanting to leave our unofficial clan, but it's odd they either haven't done so or haven't made us officially aware that they wise to break off from our 'society'. Oh well, I suppose that's all I have to report on at the current time. Until next time._

_-Laudate_

I quickly fold the letter up and shove it into the nearest torch. The flames happily devour the paper as I think about what I should do next. Laudate is getting edgier by the day now. And, my mage friend seems to be getting more comfortable day by day. Her sprain is doing better than mine to the point where it's almost completely healed. Yet, she makes no move to attempt to leave this place. My friend spends her days talking with the elves, writing in her own journal, and studying the tunnels that run far below ground. Laudate's desperate plea to leave and the Khajiit's growing comfort are going to force my hand sooner rather than later.

Laudate offers up a new plan almost every hour. Most of them involve sneaking away and lying to the Khajiit to get her to go with us. Maybe tell her there's an emergency, or have one of us hide and claim that the missing person is wounded out in the wild. I was originally against such ploys, but each time Laudate suggest them to me they sound a little bit better and better. However, the last thing that ties me here can't be broken. I need to prove to the mage that the elves are doing something here. Laudate hasn't seen anything of interest, but she grew up around these people. That's why I've (on some occasions late at night) have gone and done an investigation of my own.

I carefully open the draw beside my bed and take a small chest from inside. Laudate gave it to me in order to hide anything interesting I've found. The woman isn't exactly thrilled about 'turning' against her own people, but her hunger for freedom overtakes any sense of loyalty she has. I haven't found any outstanding clues, but I've found little things here and there. I open the box and first take out a list. Observations I've made about the entire area. Certain parts of tunnels seem to have been forcibly closed off. Scorch marks and cracked wooden stilts tell me that someone closed down the tunnel and that the natural age of the passage didn't collapse the structure by itself.

I've also found some spots of what I believe is blood in the lowest of the corridors. The corridor ended at another forcibly collapsed tunnel, so I couldn't investigate that any further. Laudate claimed it was most likely a deer or dead animal that was being drug along, and she doesn't know anything about collapsing tunnels. However, she does admit that the place is quite large and the tunnels are deep enough nobody would hear someone collapsing a tunnel. As for the blood, she still thinks it was a dead animal that was yanked across the floor. I suppose it could indeed be from a deer or another prey animal, but at the moment I find that unlikely.

The list isn't much more than that. It tells the corridors that look like they've been collapsed by force and where I've found the blood. The only other item on the list are the people Laudate has seen the most in the lower passages. Most of them aren't from her personal family, but she has noted that her brother's been spending an awful lot of time down there. Most of the people on the list are the ones who are being sent to look for other ways out of the main area. However, a few of them have no reason to be down there. They're the ones that have worried me the most. I tried to get Laudate to dig up some dirt on them and see what they were doing around down there, but that's where the elf's usefulness ran dry.

She's the black sheep among the entire herd, so none of the others wanted to talk to her or even allowed her to get too close to them. The woman assures me she could manage to wrangle one of them into a corner and force an encounter, but I denied her that opportunity. Forcing someone to talk to you looks suspicious, and I already have a decent amount of clues as it is. Yes, I have a few more items in my chest besides the list in my hand. All of the items are more important than talking or my list. They were surprisingly easy to come by. Most were just lying on the floor. Forgotten in this large place.

A small shard of bone I found half buried in the dirt. From the way it curves and is rather thin I'm imagining it's part of a skull. Well, maybe. It could really be a thousand different things that I just don't know about. I also found a blade covered in dried blood, a ripped piece of cloth likewise drenched in blood, and another shard of a bone. It's not much to go on, but I've marked on my map where I found the items. Now all I have to do is wait a little longer. Just a little bit longer.

* * *

**Note: I'm sorry for the somewhat long wait, but I got distracted by personal matters. I don't think anything will come up again, so the updates will resume as normal. Hopefully, ALAA will be moving along rather nicely fairly soon and I'll be able to start up 'The Spark's Reaper' when it's done. Afterwards, I'll start 'Dragonborn' (the next installment in 'A New Order') once TSP has been on its feet for a few chapters and has gotten a little bit into the plot. That's about it.**


	81. A Dash of Red

I carefully step off of the rickety ladder beneath my fingertips and turn around. Laudate slides down the ladder and hops off beside me, a lantern swinging from her hands. Both of us are dressed up in identical gear. Brown pants that stop at our knees, brown shirts that stop at our elbows and show a little bit of our collarbones, brown (what a surprising color choice) hats smashing our heads, common leather shoes, tight leather gloves, and cracked belts tied around our waists. A dagger hangs from both of our belts, but Laudate has assured me that we won't need to fight anything. Hopefully. She warned me that the rats down this far can grow to get pretty big, but it's nothing too concerning.

However, giant rats and rickety ladders aren't the reasons we're down here. This corridor has the most blown in tunnels and blood splatters. We don't have a lot to go on, so this is as good a place to start as any. I pull my map from my pants, look for the area with the most blood spots, and start walking that way. My elven companion quickly follows me, a small tune coming from her closed lips. I allowed her to hum as we walk, but eventually her tune stops and talking replaces the song's place. "My family is talking about how well your wounds are healing. They're thinking about releasing you something within the next week or so.".

Hmm, that's odd. If the Bosmer were planning something (which I'm sure they are) and want to carry it out before we leave, then they're giving themselves a very small window of time to accomplish it. Maybe they're trying to lull me into a false sense of security so I'll let my guard down. Ha! Well, I'm not going to fall for that trick! I'll stay as vigilant as always and protect myself and my allies from any harm that could come to us! In this case, I'm protecting Laudate and the Khajiit from the Bosmer. Whatever this people have planned I'll stop and rescue my friends. It might be hard, but someone has to do it. I suddenly realize we're at the place where the most bloodstains have been found.

I fold my map out, slip it back in my pants, and motion for Laudate to get closer to me. The woman takes a few steps closer and I lean in. She does the same as me, so now I can whisper in her ears without my voice echoing off the walls. If it echos or someone's listening in, then it could give away what we're doing. Leaning in doesn't guarantee we won't be heard, but it's better than nothing. "This is where you found most of the bloodstains. Look around and see if you can find anything else of interest.". I whisper the words quietly in Laudate's ear, and I can see her ear twitch as my breath tickles her. Then, she nods and begins looking.

Laudate swings her lantern back and forth as she walks a small ways up and down the hall. The woman seems a little bit bored as she goes, but doesn't say a single word that could be considered a complaint. I crouch down and carefully examine the ground. It only takes me a few minutes before I whistle and motion for Laudate to come over. The woman trots over, kneels down beside me, and places the lantern by her feet. "You find something?". She keeps her voice low. By now the elf has copied some of my mannerisms, but I can't tell if she's doing it intentionally or not. Although at the moment it doesn't really matter. What matters is the blood on the floor.

I carefully reach down and run my fingers through the dry dirt. The bloodstain only moves a little before more regular dirt is revealed. Odd. I would've expected the ground to drink in the liquid and retain it, not keep it resting on my surface. I go ahead and ask Laudate about it. The elf shrugs, but comes up with a better answer soon enough. "The soil down here is really poor. It doesn't suck up liquids, it's hard to dig in, and nothing would ever grow down here. Well, nothing would grow down here for multiple reasons. No light and whatnot.". She leans back a little after she's down talking, and her usual 'bored' expression once again consumes her features.

Great. Now all we know is the soil is shitty and it won't soak up any blood. That's absolutely useless to me unless I was planning on killing anyone. And, at the moment 'kill someone in the bowels of this place' seems like literally the worst plan ever. I sigh and decide I might as well see if Laudate is thinking about this harder that I am. "You think you know anything?". I ask Laudate as I once again move my fingers through the dried blood and mess with the crappy dirt. The elf is silent for a moment and not a single sound stirs the air. Then, she speaks. "No. Absolutely nothing. I still think it was a deer or rat or something that was bleeding. A human wouldn't have bleed this little.

It just doesn't make sense. It was probably just one of my fellows dragging their kill through the hall. I don't know why they'd be down here this deep since all the tunnels are collapsed, but they might have had their reasons. Maybe it was before the collapses, or he just made a wrong turn. Oblivion, he could have even accidentally dropped his kill down the ladder and had to come get it. I mean, a thousand different things could have happened to get the blood here. I don't think we need to jump to 'murder' as the first solution. It just sees a little too out there for me. That's about all I have to say on the current situation we're in.".

I inwardly sigh at my companion's words. She's helping me investigate everything, but I'm not sure if she's going to ever truly be on my side. Her loyalty to her family goes deep. She might not like them or feel close to them; however, everyone has a deep and unbreakable bond with their family. They can try to break it all they want, but it remains. In some cases it's a spiritual poison that the person will need to learn to ignore. Other times (like with Laudate) it's a silent killer that the person doesn't even know is there. Laudate hears herself speaking and knows what she's saying, but she doesn't see it as sticking up for her family. Everything seems sensible and rational in her mind.

The idea that this isn't deer blood down here is odd to her. It's like in her mind none of her family members can possibly be a murderer. It's honestly a natural response. I use to think that the Breton people were civilized and would never do anything savage or go on a killing spree. Kaie proved me wrong. Now Laudate just needs something to prove her own assumptions wrong. Hopefully, that'll be me showing her the clues and gathering evidence to back me up. The woman might deny it at first, but eventually she'll learn. Then, she'll be fully on my side. If she fully joins me, then I can help her escape this place. Hopefully.

I put my hands on my knees and push myself up. Laudate mimics me and starts looking around the hallway for signs of anything. She isn't exactly aware of what we're looking for, but I appreciate her enthusiasm. I walk down the length of the passage and scan the walls. Occasionally I'll see a marking or scratch in the wall, but that doesn't seem like anything important. Finally, I reach the end of the tunnel. The rocks and dirt are packed together so tight that not even a lizard could squeeze their way through the rubble. I reach out, grab a rock, and try to tug. "Aealynn, that really doesn't seem like a good idea.". Laudate warns me as my light becomes slightly fainter behind me.

Looks like Laudate's taking a step or two back. Probably a smart move, but not needed. I won't bring the rubble down or break anything. I just want to see how tightly packed everything is. The rock doesn't creek or groan in the slightest, and it shows no signs of moving from its stone tomb. I yank a little harder, but all I manage to do is slightly hurt my fingertips. I pull back and shake my hand a little. Yeah, that's about as tightly packed as possible. The only problem is I have no idea what that means. I have no idea if a forced collapse would be tighter than a normal collapse, and I have no idea how tight a natural collapse would possibly be.

I sigh and turn to Laudate. "Do you have any idea what any of this could possibly mean? Do you happen to know anything about collapsing tunnels?". I ask her the question gently so I don't make her afraid of answering me, but I make sure to add a small edge to my eyes. No need to make her think I'm a easy investigator who'll accept lies and let people get away with crimes. However, the woman remains as friendly and calm as ever as she answers my concerns. "I don't know anything about it personally, but my brother likes talking about collapses and tunnels. He's really into mining and digging up ancient ruins. He's never been on a trip to actually see ruins or mines, but he's read enough books to consider himself an expert.".

"Anyway, he wouldn't stop talking about these collapses when we first got here. He went on and on about how they were made. He claims that some scholars think the ground is shifting and moving around beneath our feet, so there are little shivers in the earth all the time. Eventually the shivers get to be too much and the earth kind of cracks. It causes collapses in tunnels and occasionally the shivers will be big enough to knock over homes. He claims we're lucky this entire place hasn't fallen apart 'cause we're camped out right over one of the big 'cracks' in the earth or something.".

Okay, that sounds like the woman's talking out of her ass. There's definitely not 'cracks in the earth' or anything. I'm about to call her out on it, but something stops me. The woman's looking at me like she's waiting for a word of praise. In fact, she almost looks proud that she's 'helped' me. Shit, she actually believes this. Well, now I feel awkward. I can't just snarl at her that her brother's a liar who made her look foolish. Damn it. Well, I suppose letting her believe there are 'cracks in the earth' won't be so bad.

So, instead of correcting her I nod and mumble something she assumes is praise. There's no harm in letting her be ignorant. If she wants to think the earth is dancing around and has giant gaps in it, then fine. People have believed stupider things before. Like I believed this would go anywhere. I sigh and crack my neck. Then, I start to leave. We aren't learning a single thing down here. Again.


	82. Laudate's Key

I'm currently sitting in the cramped room that the Bosmer claim is their library. The room is tall and long, but hardly wider than a few feet. The shelves upon shelves of books reach the top of the walls and cover almost every square inch of the room. The tiny table I'm seated at is shoved near the back, and the rickety chair I'm sitting in is the only place to sit in the entire room. The dirt ceiling and floor are surprisingly well-packed and somewhat clean. There's not much else in the room. I guess the Bosmer aren't that big on reading. I expected the Khajiit to be here by now, but I haven't seen the woman all day. In fact, Laudate is the only person who's visiting me. Like right now.

For what seems to be the tenth time today Laudate comes back to me with a large stack of books in her hands. The table in front of me is covered in books and there's already one in front of me, but I thank the woman anyway. What she's bringing me are accounts of the place the Bosmer currently live at, records on her family, a few journals from her fellows, and spending records. There are more records and whatnot, but I don't really care much about them. We've already examined all of the blood stains and collapsed tunnels, so this is the only thing I could think of. Laudate already pointed out that this isn't likely to gather clues. However, I already knew that.

By now I feel like I'm grasping at straws for clues, but I can't really do anything else. I know what I saw and I know what these Bosmer have done. Now I just need to convince the Khajiit, and she's a harder woman to please than I am. She wants more evidence that I do and she's already on the opposite side in this argument. I just need a little more time and to put in a little more effort. I expect Laudate will also help. If she voices the same concerns as me, then the Khajiit might be forced to admit that there's something going on here. However, the problem is that I need to get Laudate to say those concerns. At the moment she's just trying to save her brother and herself from her family. She doesn't think they're up to anything or that anything's wrong.

Fortunately, I think winning her over will be easier than getting the Khajiit on my side. I've already brought the matter up to her once. It didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked, but it didn't go terribly either. The woman stood firm on her beliefs and didn't look close to joining my side. However, she did break a little when I pointed out her brother wouldn't be free unless she stood with me. She agreed to lie to the Khajiit if I wished it, but she's made it clear she'd prefer telling the woman the truth. Honestly, her feelings in that matter don't matter to me that much.

It'd be nice if she would help me willingly, but I don't care enough about her feelings to change my entire plans for her. If her lie will get the Khajiit and I out of here, then I'll gladly step on her toes a little to get it done. The Khajiit comes first in my mind. Well, at least before Laudate. The mage is a dear and close friend to me, and I've only been allied with Laudate for a week or so. She might be useful and kind to me; however, the Khajiit is closer to me and means more. I'd rather end up with Laudate's head rolling than the mage's. A somewhat cruel idea, but I don't have the time to be nice. Not anymore. I've wasted enough times, now it's time to get my plan back on track and working.

Laudate suddenly kneels down beside me and picks up one of the books. Her movement has broken me out of my current daydreaming and I quickly go back to work. The book I'm reading is of spending records of the last year. It's not helpful in the slightest. Knives, arrows, and hundreds of other deadly weapons have been bought. I know they're for hunting or defense, so I can't use these to defend my thoughts to the Khajiit. I was looking for poison or any deadly plants. So far, I've found exactly one, and Laudate told me they ran out of it a while ago. It was apparently used in an attempt to kill the rats that call this place home.

The hundreds of vermin that still crawl through the halls testify to how well the herbs worked. Oh well, as long as the herbs weren't intended for me and the Khajiit. In fact, I even asked Laudate about that. And, I also asked her about the dinner where I threw food around like an idiot. Laudate stated she was there when the food was made. According to her, none of the food had been poisoned. Laudate's mother was the head cook, and Laudate said she saw her mother work near the end of the dinner preparations. Her mother apparently went from dish to dish and tasted each and every one. Once the dishes were cooked and tasted, they were instantly sent to the table.

Nobody was allowed into the dining hall before dinner started, and the three of us (Laudate, the Khajiit, and myself) arrived a few minutes after everyone else. Laudate admitted the food could have been poisoned in those few short minutes, but both of us agreed that would have been a difficult feat and the poison wouldn't have gone throughout all of the dish by the time we arrived. The only suspicious thing my elf ally said she saw was the 'prank' they had planned on pulling. The Khajiit already told me that the elves had put something that made the food hard to chew on in the one of the meat dishes to watch us struggle. All Laudate did is confirm it and assure me that it wasn't poison or something that could have killed us.

At first, I absolutely refused to believe what the woman was saying. Then, (as Laudate kept insisting and swearing on her brother's life) I slowly realized that the woman didn't have a reason to lie and was telling the truth. Having everyone shame me because of the dinner hurt, but being told I did the act for no reason hurt even more. Now my shame is deserved and I have to admit I was out of line. My pride is bruised and aching, but I've endured worse. Like waking up naked and almost killing the woman that would become my closest friend. Huh, that thought pulls me up short. Is the Khajiit my best friend? Did I even have any friends before I was a gargoyle?

Everything before waking up in Solitude is a blur. All that's stuck with me are my beliefs. Beliefs that the Khajiit has crushed. However, she won't crush this one! I know I'm right about the Bosmer being up to something and planning to do something to us! All I have to do is find it. I try to read another book, but there's no way I can. My eyes are going cross and the words are becoming blurs that run together into one giant mess of black ink. I lean back in my chair and rub my closed eyes. When I lean back forward I decide to do something else. Laudate is still kneeling beside me and leafing through books. And, it doesn't look like she's too busy at the moment.

"Laudate?". My dried throat cracks a little as I ask the question, but I need to ask it. I need more information about what I've seen. The elf takes a minute to finish the page she's on, then turns to me with a curious look on her face. Once I'm assured I have her attention I decide that right now is as good of a time as any. "I've seen some things around here, and I'd like to ask you about them. If you know anything about these incidents, then I'd appreciate you telling me.". My words and how I say them are kind, but inside I know I'm partially lying to her. I wouldn't 'like' her to tell me I'll 'grill' her with questions until she tells me what she knows. I just need to make the woman think she has a choice so she'll be more helpful, and so I don't push the only elf that's helping me away in a huff.

"Okay, ask away. I'll try to tell you anything of importance, and I promise I'll tell you everything that I know.". The elf turns her body and sits down as she speaks, so now I know she's paying attention purely to me and the conversation we're having. I sit up a little straighter as I think of what I want to ask next. It's wonderful that the woman wants to help me willingly, and I'm almost certain she'll tell me everything she knows. Laudate isn't exactly subtle. Now I just need to decide what question I need to ask her first.

"A few weeks ago I saw something strange. I followed a hooded Bosmer while they sneaked out through a now collapsed tunnel. They hid a key inside a hollowed tree and rushed back inside. It was snowing and it appeared that the exit led a mile or two away from the main area. I have no idea what the key goes to and I still have it hidden in my room. The area we were in looked like a forest and it was in the middle of the night. Do you know anything about that?". I ask the question and expect absolutely nothing to happen. However, I get something completely different. Laudate's eyes light up, she sits up straighter, and she almost looks excited about what I've told her. That's odd. Really odd.

"That was me!". Laudate puffs up her chest and looks like she's glad she's told me something. However, she doesn't say anything else. Instead, she just sits there and looks proud. "Wait a minute! What?! Why were you hiding it?! What does the key open?!". I can't keep the anger from creeping into my voice. She hid this from me! She was creeping around and hiding keys in the middle of the night! Laudate's face suddenly turns pink, and the color travels from the bottom of her neck to the top of her ears. The Bosmer swallows a lump in her throat and suddenly can't meet my eyes. "I don't think you want to know anything about that key.". She barley whispers the words.

Well, now I have to know! "Come on. I promise I won't say anything about it.". I make sure to make the words sound real, but in reality it's mostly my curiosity getting to me at this point. The Bosmer doesn't stop blushing, but she eventually manages to get her courage high enough to speak to me again. "Well, the key is to a chest in my room. Actually, to a chest _buried_ in my room. A few months ago I found an Orc traveler while I was out hunting. We got to talking, and eventually we started sending letters to one another. And, a few weeks ago they started getting a little too-". She takes a moment to cough and look away from me.

"_raunchy_ to just have lying about where anyone could find them. I also buried a few _personal_ items I didn't want anyone to find. I'd planned on going back for the key eventually.". She barely whispers the words in embarrassment. "Can I have the key back? Please?". Her face goes even redder as she looks about ready to melt into the floor. I groan and slowly bring my hands up to my head. I rub my temples and take a deep breath. The key I kept is to a chest in Laudate's room that's holding her weird-as-fuck sex items. I feel dirty for even touching it. "Yes, you can have the key back.". I mumble the words as I put my head on the table. This day has been worthless. Absolutely worthless.

* * *

**Note: I've decided to reopen 'A New Order' and start 'Dragonborn' in it. I just hate working on one story. When ALAA ends, then I'll start up with 'The Spark's Reaper'. That's all.**


	83. Just One More Door

I hear my bedroom door creak open and quickly sit up. My bare room is lit by a single torch hanging from the ceiling, so I can see Laudate what she walks in. The woman looks different than normal. Her pants and shirt are a faded blue, and they cover less skin than usual. Her shirt stops around midway down her upper arms, and her pants end quite a few inches above her knees. In fact, the woman's outfit looks completely different. Her hat is gone and her unruly hair has been combed down in a sort of hairstyle that looks almost decent. And, she isn't wearing her signature gloves. Even her shoes look better. The dark leather shoes look like they're brand new, and her belt likewise looks like it's recently been bought or made.

The only thing she's kept the same is the dagger that hangs by her belt, and even that looks like it's been shined up a little bit. "What's with the sudden change of look?". I flop back down on my bed as I do so. Laudate is once again here to discuss what we've found. So far we've had absolutely nothing to talk about. I've told the elf she doesn't have to swing by my room every single night, but the woman insists upon it. From what I can tell she must really want to free her brother from this place. However, bothering me night after night isn't going to get her what she wants. I'd usually tell her that, but I don't want to be crude.

Laudate is the only one helping me, so it's only right that I'm nice to her once in a while. I feel someone (well, I sure hope it's Laudate) sit beside my feet, but I keep looking at the ceiling. The woman's been acting odd around me lately. Jumpy and paranoid. Probably thinks we're close to something. I'm hoping distancing myself from her will put her more at ease. Maybe? I'm not sure how Bosmer think. "No reason... I just-". A deep sigh comes from my companion and fellow investigator. "Anyway, have you found anything?". Her voice goes a little dull as she asks the question. Like she's disappointed. A vein in my neck twitches at the thought. It's not MY fault that we haven't found any clues!

Laudate shouldn't be getting upset at ME for it! I quickly bite back my anger. I'll just have to avoid the temptation to argue with her. Pushing the only friendly Bosmer in this place away is a terrible idea. "No, but I do have another question for you. Like the one about the key.". I make sure to try to sound like I'm a professional and don't care about what she thinks. My voice might be neutral, but I can hear Laudate's voice cracking as she speaks. It's probably the key that brought the cracking about. Just out of embarrassment and whatnot. I've returned the key, but the elf still gets flustered anytime the offending item is talked about.

"Okay!". Her voice sounds extremely high and I feel her shift uncomfortably at the foot of my bed. I slowly push myself up, twists my back around a little to get it to _pop_, and decide what question I should ask her about next. "I know this might sound a little far-fetched, but I need you to trust me and stay with me. Okay? Can you do that for me?". I make sure to try to sound serious and stern when I ask her. I think my meaning might get to her because she straightens up a little and scoots closer to me. "Of course! I trust you a lot more than you think! If you have something to tell me, then I'll listen to it. It doesn't matter if it sounds a little far-fetched. I'll believe you!".

For a moment I think the woman is mocking me, but her words sound so genuine and her face is twisted in compassion. She can't fake that. Perfect. Now I can tell her without the fear she'll stop following me and decide to go tell her family all about the investigation I've been doing. "Okay. A few weeks ago I was poking around in the lower levels, and I saw something. A locked door was down in the bowels of this place, and someone threw a large bundle in there. They did it quickly and ran away as quickly as possible afterwards. I tried to open the door and I thought the key might lead to it, but _obviously_ the key isn't the answer to this problem.".

The woman's face turns red and she briefly looks away from me. "Any ideas what they place was?". I let my question hang in the empty space that separates us from one another. Laudate's eyes squint and her forehead wrinkles, but I'm only waiting a few more moments before she answers. I make sure to hang onto every word she says. If she has the slightest clue that the Bosmer here are up to something, then it could be vital in turning this entire thing around and getting the Khajiit to finally believe me. It's a bit of a stretch, but I'm grasping at straws at this point. And, I'd rather grasp at real straws than ones I have to weave out of imagination.

"I think that I know where the room you saw is. The main tunnel to it has been collapsed, but I could take you an alternate way. I could tell you what it is, but there's a chance that I'm thinking of the wrong door. Do you want me to just tell you? I could always take you to where I'm talking about and if it's the place you were at, then I could tell you. I could also try describing the door to you and see if what we say is a close match, but I don't think that idea will work very well. Doors are hard to describe, and almost all of them look similar down here.". She takes a moment to breathe after her little speech, and her face looks a little less red. Looks like she's calmed down some.

I take a moment to weigh my options. Just having her describe the door to me seems like a terrible plan, and I honestly don't quite remember what the door I saw looked like. I mean, how many ways can you describe a door? Besides, we'd both have to agree that it's close enough, and we're so desperate we might just agree so we have something to go on. I could always pull out my map and ask her to point at where the door is, but that's likewise a terrible plan. I have absolutely no idea where the door I saw is on my map. It never occurred to me to mark where I'd seen it. Besides, Laudate would need to know exactly where her door is.

Even if I remembered where mine was, Laudate would have to be spot-on to confirm it. If she's one corridor too far left or three floors too high, then we'll look like idiots when we try to see what's going on in the room. I'm certain there might be another way to do this, but at the moment I don't really see any other option. I rise and clap Laudate on the shoulder. The woman was looking me in the eyes, but suddenly looks at the floor as her neck to her forehead become a bright red. "O-Okay, are you ready to go?". The Bosmer's voice is crackling like glass being struck, and she doesn't meet my eyes as she stands up and looks all around the room. Huh. What's gotten into her?

I'm about to ask the woman just that when she suddenly rushes out of my room. Odd. She must be nervous. Or have some stomach issues. Probably the stomach issues. Eh, she'll get over it soon enough. I blow out the lantern above me, then stick my head out of my room. I see Laudate standing at the end of the hall waiting for me. The woman is looking directly at the wall, her hands are clinched into fists at her side, and she appears to be as tense as a board. As I draw closer I realize the elf is slightly shaking. Damn, her stomach must really be getting to her. I'll have to make sure she doesn't overdo it on any of the sweeter foods at dinner tonight.

Well, remind her not to. I still don't attend the dinners the elves hold. Once I reach Laudate, I tap her shoulder. "Lead the way.". The woman seems to shake even harder at my words. "Right! Got it! Leading away!". The woman nearly runs into the wall as she quickly attempts to rush away from me. Hmm. This is getting a little too odd. Maybe the woman has had a sudden change of heart. Oh shit! I'd actually better make sure that's the case. However, I'll need to do is subtly so she doesn't notice. I could probably ask her about the going away feast without making her suspicious. If she starts acting jumpy or refuses to answer, then I'll know something's up.

I slink up beside the woman and reach out, lightly touching her to get her attention. The woman's entire back goes rigid and she starts walking a little faster. "Hey, mind slowing down a little?". She slows down as soon as the words are out of my mouth. "For someone with really short legs, you sure do go awfully fast.". I say the words quietly under my breath, but it appears Laudate's heard them. I expect her to snarl something at me or defend herself, but instead she does something that rouses my suspicions. She laughs and nervously draws a little closer to me. "Ha! Yeah, tiny legs and all that. Elfy-elf bodies and whatnot.". She barely manages to get the words out before the hallway once again goes silent. Huh. That's odd.

I write it off as Laudate's stomach and decide to focus on my plan of testing her loyalty and making sure that she'll stand with me instead of against me. "So, do you know when the feast is going to take place?". I make sure to try to sound casual, but something must tip Laudate off. She goes rigid once again and her face turns red. "In a few days. Soon enough. When you leave you're taking me with you, right?". She likewise tries to sound casual, but I can hear the stress in her voice when she asks her question. She must really want to get out of this place, or at least really want to get her brother out.

"Yes, I'll take you with me. Trust me, I'm good on my word. If I say you and your brother are getting out of here, then you'll get out of here.". I say the words with confidence, although right now I'm honestly not sure what could happen. I'm about to say something else to ease her fear a little, but our arrival at a ladder interrupts me. "It's straight down, come on.". The elf quickly steps onto the ladder and slides down. Well, looks like this is it. The moment of truth. I can only hope it's as good as I want it to be.

I mount the ladder and quickly slide down after Laudate. My controlled fall seems to last for a few minutes, so Laudate has time to talk to me as we go down deeper and deeper into the earth. "Don't worry just a little longer.". A few seconds pass. "It'll become muggy and hot in a minute. Don't worry about that. You'll get use to it after a few seconds or so.". Almost a minute passes. "Get ready. I'm going to stop, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ram your feet into my head.". I nod, then realize she won't be able to see that. "Tell me when, and I'll stop.". Another moment passes. Then, the elf below me speaks once again. "Get ready. Three. Two. One. NOW!".

I hear something _clink_ against the ladder, and I assume that's Laudate stopping. I quickly stop myself, my hands and feet groaning in pain at the sudden amount of weight that they need to stop. "Okay. Drop down a little bit more and hop off.". I follow Laudate's instructions and slide down what I think is about one more floor, then step off the ladder. When I turn around I see a faint light pulsing from the torch in the Bosmer's hand. "Ready?". I nod and the woman quickly leads me down the short hallway. What I find makes my heart beat a little faster. The door is ancient and rusted. "It's not the exact door, but it leads to a room that has two doors. The other door is what you described. I think.".

I nod and step forward a little bit, running my fingers along the ancient door. "Ready?". Laudate stands right beside me. "Always.".


	84. Hanging

The first thing I notice about the room is the smell. Death, rot, and decay all swelter in the underground heat and form a thick stew. I gag a little and take a moment to regain my senses. Laudate likewise freezes up and allows herself a moment to get use to the scent. Then, we both move into the room together. Laudate's torch stutters a little and can only reach a few feet around us, so the Bosmer quickly fixes that. "Give me a second.". Her torch dies, then I hear the other woman rummaging around in her bag in a search for something. Finally, the elf seems to have found her prize. "Got it.". Another moment of pause, then the light sparks to life and sets the torch aflame.

When the second torch is alight the entire room is bathed in life. My eyes glaze over a little at the sudden light, but I've recovered within a second or two. Now I can finally see the room that I've been waiting so long to get inside of. The room that's haunted my dreams and kept me up at night somehow at the exact same time. For a few moments I hesitate and allow my eyes to fall out of focus. Do I really want to see this? Whatever I see will almost certainly never be able to live up to the image in my mind. I'm imagining bodies hanging from hooks, blood soaking the ground, and bins of body parts lining the walls. Do I really want to look? A gasp from Laudate pushes me over the edge.

I snap my eyes back into focus and smile a little. Well, that's actually morbid considering what's in front of me. It's almost exactly like the room from my thoughts. Blood covers almost every square inch of the room, tables full of bloodied meat lie all around the room, and a few corpses are even hanging around the room. I'm still smirking when I see it. A bull's fully intact head sitting on one of the tables. My lips slip back into a frown and I take a few steps closer to the animal's head. His glassy eyes are still looking at nothing, but that's not what I'm interested in. All the meat around him looks like it could have been taken from a fully grown bull.

I keep looking around at all of the tables. A deer head is lying beside meat that looks like doe, a bird's head is on top of a pile of what I'm assuming is bird breasts, and a chopped off fish head is sitting in front of a table full of what looks like fish cuts. I look at the hanging meats, but my smile doesn't return to my lips. The corpses' limps end in hooves, and I'm seeing patches of fur here and there on the bodies. These aren't the bodies of other people. They're the bodies of hunted animals that the Bosmer haven't gotten around the cooking or preparing. I turn back around so I'm facing Laudate with my arms held up in a sign of 'well, fuck if I know what to do now' gesture.

What I see discourages me. Laudate has her hands clasped over her face and is shaking her head. I'm about to ask her what's wrong, but the woman tells me before the words can even pass my lips. "You've seen the dishes we were going to fix you for the going away dinner!". A lump jams itself in my chest and my throat tightens. These were just dishes for the dinner. Of course they were. Why would the Bosmer leave bodies lying around for anyone to find? Suddenly, the lump in my chest seems to tighten and _snap_. The tightness in my throat releases and a scream of rage rips from my throat. Laudate automatically flinches and starts backing away from me as quickly as she can.

Her back hits the wall and she slides down until she's sitting on the floor. Then, the elf brings her hands up in an attempt to protect her face from any blows. However, Laudate isn't the object of my anger and frustration. I flip around, find the most lifelike piece of meat (well, the one that hasn't been butchered beyond recognition), and charge at it. The deer is hanging from the ceiling, and large swatches of fur and skin are still attached to the carcass. I rip my mace (the same mace the Khajiit gave to me) from my belt and bury it in the animal's corpse. Blood splatters me, my clothes, and my expensive mace from my mage friend.

I rip my weapon from the beast, then bury it in the exact same spot. Damn this! Damn it all! Why can't I find anything on these elves?! I know they're up to something! They just have to be! I keep ripping the mace from the corpse and once again burying it. The dead beast sways on its hook and the roof groans its discontent, but nothing can stop me at this moment. I think I hear Laudate standing and heading over to me, but at the moment I honestly don't know if it's my imagination or not. My mace is still attacking. Coming out, being jammed back in, coming out, jamming back in. It's a mindless action of violence that doesn't require any thought and is still getting me covered in blood.

It's perfect for the situation. I need something like this to help me clear my mind and think. What could the elves be doing? Where could they be hiding all of this? Laudate's hand comes to rest on my shoulder, but not even the feel of her smooth fingers on my shoulder can stop me. For a few more minutes I just keep attacking the meat, my mind slowly growing dimmer and dimmer as less and less thought is required to understand my actions. I need to find out what the Bosmer are doing, but this is almost becoming too much. This constant rejection and failure is starting to creep into my mind and twist it.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe these Bosmer aren't up to anything after all. It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. The Arch-Mage has already proven my beliefs about multiple races wrong. Even my own. Kaie was all the proof I needed that the Breton race isn't perfect. No. The Bosmer are different than my own race. Laudate begins gently whispering to me about how everything will be alright and that we'll find another way to get the Khajiit to leave this place with us. My arm spasms and my blows become weaker and weaker. The deer is swinging back and forth, but the blood isn't splattering anymore. My mace is now covered in meat and the inscription is now covered in sinew and blood.

The inscription. The same one the Khajiit had etched in my mace for me. Damn her. I need to get her out of here to keep her safe and she won't listen to me! My mace suddenly lodges deep into the deer, and catches on one of the animal's ribs. I try to rip it out with all of my strength, but it's no good. I howl in rage and keep trying to yank my weapon out of the deceased deer. I keep yanking, but now I feel a wetness rolling down my cheeks. How long have I been crying? It doesn't matter. I grab my mace with both hands and begin scrabbling backwards. Laudate's hand tightens a little on my shoulder, but I can't hear what she says.

Finally, the hook the deer is hanging from _clicks_ and the entire thing crashes to the ground. Two sinewy arms wrap around my midsection and yank me back from the falling meat. My mace _screeches_ against the deer's bone and splatters a generous amount of blood on both Laudate and I. The deer hits the ground a second or two before Laudate and I do. The Bosmer grunts as her ass hits the ground and I fall into her lap. I'm still howling a little and crying when I flop down in her lap, but the elf quickly comforts me. Her arms stayed wrapped around my middle, she starts rocking me gently, and she never stops whispering that everything is going to be fine and we'll find a way.

Slowly, I come to my senses. I eventually put my mace up and wipe my face using my bloodied hands. "Can you please hop off of me? My lap's kind of going numb...". Laudate carefully whispers the words. She's probably trying to stop me from going off my rocker again and starting up another crying session. I don't say a word to the woman, but I slide off of her lap and sit beside her on the bloody dirt floor. "Now might not be a good time, but I think I know why we found blood in the hallways.". Laudate once again whispers the words to me. I look over at her and try to wipe my face a little more, but all I do is smear myself with animal blood.

"What?". My voice is a croak and my throat is scratchy as I ask. "Well, I looked at the map and...". She takes a moment to gather her thoughts properly. "The areas splattered with blood were beneath this room and a few other 'butchering' rooms I'm aware of. I think some of the animal blood might have just leaked through and dripped into the lower levels. And, I asked my brother about the collapses a few days ago. He just gave me a different answer than normal. There were rats and their biggest nests were hidden in the collapsed hallways. For a little bit I thought he was lying, but I could practically see the sincerity in his eyes. He even made me swear not to tell anyone else because it might panic them. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know when. I thought you needed to know...".

She barely manages to meet my eyes as she finishes her sentence. The information takes a moment to stink in, but when it does my throat tightens and something in my chest starts to ache. The blood wasn't human. It was just animal blood. The collapsed tunnels weren't to hide anything that the Bosmer had done or anyone they'd killed. It was to stop a rat infestation from spreading and threatening their entire family with sickness. Laudate wouldn't lie to me. She's too dense to come up with any convincing lies.

I yank my legs up to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I feel Laudate's thin fingers touch my back and begin rubbing as she goes back to whispering about how everything will be fine. She allows me to wallow is disbelief and self-pity for quite some time. I take all of that time to mentally try to think of a plan the Bosmer could be doing. Of someway that all of this is still evil and vile. I keep thinking and thinking and thinking, but nothing comes to me. Finally, I feel Laudate help me up and start leading me away. I allow it. What else can I do? I've already tried to find any way that I'm right, and I can't think of anything. As we walk away Laudate keeps mumbling to me, and I begin shutting down. There's nothing left here. Nothing.


	85. Comfort

Laudate leads me to my room and gently sits me down on my bed, then goes about lighting the lantern above us. It takes a few moments for her to get a spark, but eventually the lantern sparks to life and washes the room in light. Nothing's changed. My bed is still shoved in the corner, my writing desk is beside me, there's a small table beside my bed, and a chest at the foot of my bed. I stop taking in my room and slide a little further back on my bed. I yank my legs up, wrap my arms around my legs, and rest my head on my knees. I close my eyes and sigh a little. A warm arm wraps around my shoulders and Laudate sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry that we didn't find anything we could use in that room.". The elf says the words quietly like she's unsure of how I'll react to her words. I might react strongly under different circumstances, but right now I'm just numb to the entire thing. I was wrong. I was completely and utterly wrong about the room, the blood stains in the lower levels, and the collapsed tunnels. Everything I was trying to accomplish went wrong. I've spent weeks trying to find out what these Bosmer were doing, and my efforts have added up to nothing. "Come on, it's not that bad. We just need to rack our brains together a little more. We'll come up with something. Everything will work out.". Laudate keeps whispering her words.

I want to believe her. I want to believe her so bad, but I just can't bring myself to. Nothing's worked out for us, and I doubt that'll change anytime soon. "Laudate, can I ask you an honest question?". My throat is cracked and dry as I ask her the question. Laudate nods and pulls me a little closer to her. For a moment I stay silent and allow the warmth of her body to soak into me, but eventually I get around to asking the elf what I wanted to know. "Do you honestly think that your clan is up to anything? Do you truly believe that there's something going on here, or are you just helping me so I'll get your and your brother out of here?".

I barely manage to get the question out, my throat and mouth are still dry from my little breakdown in the butchering room. For a moment the woman doesn't answer my question, and she just allows silence to hang in the air between us. Then, she pulls me a little bit even closer to her. I'm now wrapped in her arm, and her body is comfortably pressing against mine. I allow myself to relax into her embrace. She's my only friend besides the Khajiit in this place, and I think that she's more than earned my trust by this point. "If I answer you honestly, will if change the fact we're friends?". Laudate cautiously asks the question, and it's clear to me she's afraid of the answer that I'm going to give her.

I'm about to answer, but pause for a moment. Friends. Huh. That's a funny word to come from the elf's mouth. Are we friends? I honestly don't know at this point. I've been trying to use her to get an advantage over her fellows, but the woman doesn't seem all too bad once you get to know her. She's been kind to me, lied to her people for me, and comforted me when I need it. Yes. We're friends. I still think I'm closer to the Khajiit than I am the Bosmer, but Laudate isn't too bad to have as a friend. She'll at least look out for me if her fellows ever turn against me and decide it's time for me to die. Oh, who am I kidding at this point?

The Bosmer aren't going to kill me. I've tried my hardest to find something on the Bosmer and find some plan that they're going to harm the Khajiit and I, but I haven't found anything on it yet. If I can't find anything in a few weeks, then what am I going to be able to find before the going away feast? Nothing's going to happen. The Khajiit and I are eventually going to be let go, and I'm going to look like a fool in front of the mage. I might as well suck it up and admit that the elves probably aren't going to do anything to the Arch-Mage and me. Now I just need one last thing to push me past the point of no return. I need to be told that I'm truly seeing thing where there's nothing.

"Whatever you say won't change the fact that we're friends.". My voice isn't cracking anymore, so I almost sound normal as I talk to the elf beside me. Laudate remains silent for a few moment and it looks like she's chewing over her options. Finally, the woman seems to settle on something to tell me. The elf wraps her other arm around me in a hug as she starts to tell me what she thinks of everything.

"I honestly don't think that aything bad is going on here. I've lived with these people and I've been around them for years. If they were doing anything wrong or harming others, then I would have noticed by now. I think you just have a few strong beliefs about my people that you're struggling to let go of, and you want something to go wrong so you can save the Khajiit. But you and the Khajiit aren't in any real danger. If you'd just relax and stop worrying about everything everyone's doing, then you'd enjoy yourself as much as the Khajiit is right now. I know this might sound mean and it'll be hard to do, but I think you need to do it. The sooner you stop looking in every single shadow for an enemy, then the sooner you can kick back and enjoy yourself a little. I'm sorry, but that's what I really think on the matter and I think that you deserve to know.". She falls silent, her little speech already over with.

I sigh and lean my head against Laudate's shoulder. There it is. She's said what I've been too terrified to even think to myself. She thinks that her family isn't up to anything and it's all in my head. Ha! Who's to say she's wrong at this point?! I haven't found shit to prove that the elves are up to anything, and everyone else is telling me that nothing's going on. My fiasco and dinner, my paranoia since we've gotten here, and my snarling my fears at the Khajiit were all for nothing. I've pushed my best friend away from nothing. "Laudate...". I barely whisper the words, but the Bosmer is instantly leaning in. "What do you need?". She says the words eagerly like she genuinely wants to help me.

That's almost funny. I've been trying to find some dirt on her family for the last month or so (she even helped me after a while), and now she's comforting me when reality finally settled in. "I think that you might be right about-". I carefully consider how I'm going to finish this sentence. "all of this. I think that there might not be anything going on around here.". For a few seconds silence overtakes the entire room, and neither of us dare to speak. Then, the elf manages to thin of something to say. "Are you sure?". She says the words in what she must assume is a neutral tone, but I can hear the excitement behind her neutrality.

Hearing her excitement makes me somehow feel even lower. She's been waiting for me to come around to her side. To see that I've been acting childish and paranoid about the entire thing. My throat squeezes a little and some deep part of me in my chest begins to ache. "Yes. I'm sure.". My voice wavers when I say the words, but they're out. They're out and that's all that matters. I expect a weight to lift off of me and to get some peace of mind, but nothing happens. I still feel paranoid, anxious, and like I've been sitting still for too long. However, the warm arms wrapped around me help me a little.

"It's nice to hear you say that. Now you can just sit back and relax a little. You don't have to worry about any plots or clues or blood on the floor. You can just take a step back and get a deep breath. Won't that be nice?". Laudate keeps her voice nice and calming like she's talking to someone that's about to go crazy and destroy something. Considering what I did in the slaughtering room I can't say I blame her. The woman even starts rocking me a little as I relax into her and rest my head on her shoulder. "I suppose it'll be nice to be able to do other thing beside investigate for a while before we finally leave.". I mumble the words beneath my breath, but Laudate nods so I assume she heard.

I allow the silence to slightly stretch on as I get absorbed in my thoughts. Looks like I just gave up months of hard work and research. Oh well, I suppose it would've came to this eventually. I would've found out that the Bosmer weren't up to something sooner or later, and I guess it's better that it's sooner rather than later. I would've hated it if I'd started throwing food around at the going away feast. However, I still don't know what I should do now. Do I just lounge around all day and wait until it's finally time for the Khajiit and I to leave? Actually, that puts a question in my mind.

"Laudate, are you still going to go with us when we leave? We could always tell your family we need an escort, or you could sneak out after hours. I'm not sure how you'll get your brother to come along with us, but I could always help with that.". I try to make my words sound as genuine as possible. I might be rather neutral to the woman's entire situation, but it won't hurt me to sound a little sympathetic to her at the moment. "I suppose I could always go with you, and my brother's bound to come after me... Sooner or later. Besides, what would you do without your elven sidekick trailing after you?". She tries to make herself sound happier near the end of her sentence, but I can hear the seriousness in her voice.

I nuzzle a little closer to the elf. Right now my chest is aching and my throat is still sore. I need someone to just be beside me. To assure me I'm not a complete and utter fool for what I've done in my attempt to reveal a plot that isn't there. I slowly allow myself to relax even more. I'd like to go find the Khajiit and take my comfort from her, but I don't think that's an option at the moment. There's still some tension left over from when I went crazy and threw food around. I'll need to apologize for that before I can expect her to comfort me about my failure. Oh. Great, I'll also need to tell her about how I was wrong and she was completely right. Lovely.

I sigh a little. "What do I do now?". MY voice cracks a little as I ask. "I suppose you can do whatever you want until it's time for you to leave. Read some books, go digging for some neat looking rocks, talk to my family, talk to the Khajiit, hang out with me, or just sit in your room if you want to. Nobody's forcing you to do anything.". She rocks me a little harder as she speaks, and I find my eyelids slowly sliding downwards. "Thanks, Laudate.". I allow my eyes to shut as the woman holding me whispers sweet nothings to comfort me, and before I know it the thick blanket of sleep is being pulled over me.


	86. Aealynn's Joy

I make sure all of my bags are packed, then get ready to head to dinner. Finally, I'll be free of this eternal oblivion. I roll my wrists and ankles once more and smile when none of them groan in pain. I'm healed, the Khajiit is healed, and the Bosmer are finally allowing us to leave this damned place. I've already talked to Laudate and she agreed to meet the Khajiit and I with her brother after dark. I haven't mentioned it to the mage yet, but the woman isn't going to turn down Laudate and her brother. A knocking on my door pulls me from my thoughts. "Come on! The dinner's almost starting!". Laudate keeps banging away as she speaks, but eventually the woman gives up and runs off.

I shake my head a little and start getting ready. I put on my peasant's clothing, but don't take my mace with me. I've already packed it and the Khajiit assured me that I wouldn't need it just to go to dinner. I couldn't find a way to argue against leaving it in my room, so I consented and agreed to leave it up for the night. I adjust my hair one last time to make sure it's perfect, then begin strutting out of my room. By now I know my way to the dining room and begin heading there. I would have liked to walk with the Khajiit or Laudate, but I overslept while the two got ready before me and left. Oh well, there'll be time to spend with them later.

As I walk to the dinner I find my mind wandering. This is it. We're finally getting to leave the Bosmer and return to Falkreath. A bit of heat rushes to my cheeks when I remember all that's happened at Falkreath. The Khajiit giving me the mace and our long conversations into the night. Looking back on the entire time I've spent here, I really wish I would have spent more time with the Khajiit. Instead, I spent my time running around on a wild goose chase that only ended up making me look like an utter fool. I sigh a little and shake my head to myself as I walk. Laudate has shown me that nothing here is evil, and all I did was try to look for things that weren't there.

Now all I can do is behave at this dinner. I don't think that this dinner will be nearly as eventful as the last one. I've learned that the Bosmer don't have anything up their sleeves, and all of them have been surprisingly kind to me even after my event where I threw food all over them. My mage friend and Laudate come to my mind and I silently promise them I'll act good tonight. The Bosmer aren't up to anything. They don't eat people, they don't want us dead, and they aren't going to try to poison us. It's taken me a long time to accept that, but now I don't have an excuse to use. Laudate and the Arch-Mage have proven to me time and again that nothing is going on here.

I'm still walking and thinking when I smell something. I cringe a little and begin looking around for the source of the smell. My eyes begin to water, my throat burns, and I find myself searching more desperately with each passing moment. Finally, I find the source of the stench. A thick, oak door is a little ways down the hall. Huh, I've never noticed that before. Then again, I've never been down this way before. This was just the way Laudate told me to take in order to get to dinner the fastest without having to take any ladders. I walk over to the door and see multiple thick locks protect it from being opened by just anyone. The stench is almost unbearable at this point, and I notice something else.

The bottom of the door appears to be rotting, and a liquid substance is seeping into the dirt below it. I run my fingers carefully along the wood and think about what to do. It's probably just another butchering room. If I manage to get in it I'll just see a bunch of animal corpses and chopped off heads. Besides, I don't even know how to get in it. The stench hits me again and peeks my curiosity. It doesn't _smell_ like any dead animal, and there sure are _a lot_ of locks for a butchering room. I run my hands up and down the locks. No. There's no way I can possibly bust in to this. Alas, it's probably for the best anyway.

I pat the door one last time, then begin heading down the hall on my way to dinner. Wait a minute, I'M A FUCKING GARGOYLE! Shit, why do I keep forgetting that?! That's like my most important weapon! I attacked Kaie in my gargoyle form that should be the first thing I think about when I'm faced with a problem! I turn back around and begin running at the door. The reek is still causing my eyes to burn and my throat to clench a little, but now my curiosity is turning my guts around. Oh wait, that's still the stench. Bah, I'm still curious! I quickly look around the hall to make sure that none of the Bosmer can see me, then begin taking off my clothes.

I tie the items to one of my naked legs using my belt, then crouch down and try to become the stronger version of myself. For a moment nothing happens and I just keep struggling to find that feral part of me. Damn, it's been a while since I've had to actually do this. I close my eyes, concentrate, and strain to reach deep inside myself. Then, I finally find it hidden away deep inside of me. It takes a few seconds of coaxing, but eventually I feel the changes start to occur. My bones bend, break, and stretch to their new form. My claws and fangs extend while wings begin to sprout from my back, and my entire skin seems to harden. I adjust my body a little, then crouch down in the hallway.

I take aim at the door, lower my head, and charge. The wood _cracks_ beneath my horns and I'm flung into the room by my own speed. The stench only gets worse, and darkness surrounds me. I sniff a little with my improved nose and begin feeling around. For a few moments I don't feel anything and I'm forced deeper into the room. I stick my wings out and begin feeling around for my surroundings, but my nose is what helps me the most. I lock on to the disgusting stench and just keep going in the direction that seems like it's the most promising. It takes me a few minutes of wandering in the dark like an idiot before my hand brushes something.

I fumble around and feel a torch come into my grasp. I yank the wood up and use my other claws to light the sucker. What I see causes a small burst of morbid joy in my heart. Five dead bodies are decomposing right in front of me, but that's not the best part. Chunks of meat are missing, and scratches on their bones speak of butchering. I take a few steps over and look at them. Breton, Khajiit, Argonian, two Nords, and a Redguard. All of them are rotting and naked, and they've been hacked up so thoroughly I can't even tell their genders. I put my torch on the ground and walk even closer, the stench nearly overpowering me as I stand a few inches away from the bodies.

I reach out and gently pick one up. The elderly Khajiit who's as thin as a rail. His golden fur is ragged and torn, and one of his blue eyes is missing. The entire area below his waist, one of his arms, and half of his skull is missing. Some of his fur has been shaved off, and large chunks of flesh are missing from the man's (is it a man?) body. Ooh, the Arch-Mage is gonna be pissed when she sees this! THE ARCH-MAGE! I need to bring her the body and show her! Shit, I was right! Wait, **I was right**! She said the Bosmer were friendly, didn't want to harm us, and aren't cannibals. She was wrong! I WAS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY RIGHT! Wait, did Laudate know about this?

Nah, Laudate's too stupid to lie about this for this long. Hey, Laudate was wrong to! She didn't think anything was going on here and I was being paranoid about her family! YES! I was right and they were wrong! I let out a triumphant roar and heave the body into the air, then yank another one from the pile! I WAS RIGHT! I heave the bodies over my shoulders and hop out into the hallway. I can't wait to show the Khajiit and Laudate what I found! I mean it's sad the people are dead, but more important I WAS RIGHT! I let out another roar to celebrate, then begin charging down the hall towards the dining hall. If I'm going to show off what I found, then I might as well do it in style.

* * *

**Dovahkiin POV:**

I'm still sitting at the almost empty table waiting for my friends to arrive, so I take a moment to admire the room. The tremendous stone table at the center of the room and the rock chairs that surround it have been recently polished, multiple freshly-lit braziers shine the walls in their dancing light, and the monster sized statue standing at the end of the room has been wiped free of grime. Even the tree roots tunneling through the dark brown walls seem to look a little healthier. I see the Bosmer have adjusted the banners that hang above the windows so the 'vulgar' scenes aren't showing. A light breeze from the window blows the thick carpet of grass growing from the ceiling and sprinkles pollen down on me. Nasty.

I'm still seated when Laudate runs into the hall and jogs down the table towards me. She smiles and takes the chair to my left, so she won't be sitting by anyone else. I smile back at her and brush some pollen off of my shoulders. "Have you seen Aealynn? I thought she was going to come to the dining hall with you?". I keep my voice low so it doesn't echo off the walls. Having my voice bounce around the room just seems like it would be inappropriate for some reason. "She wasn't ready when I came by to get her, and I eventually got tired of hanging around for her. She'll be here soon enough.".

We fall silent as more people begin mulling into the hall and filling up the chairs. Aealynn still isn't seated by the time dinner is about to begin. Then, Laudate's father takes his seat. He looks up and down the hall, but his eyes don't glance over Aealynn's seat at all. Looks like he wasn't expecting her to come. I'm sure she'll be here. Eventually. I want to wait until my friend is here to eat, but I'm not going to make everyone else hold off on eating because of her. So, when the elves begin to eat I simply sit back and don't eat. Laudate shares my dedication and waits, but within a few minutes both of our stomachs are growling in protest. Damn in Aealynn, whatever you're doing better be worth it.


	87. She Was Right

I wait for a few more minutes, but Aealynn doesn't look like she's going to show up anytime soon. I sigh and turn to Laudate. The woman's dressed in slightly nicer clothes, and now she's leaning against the table and idly tapping her fingers. The elf realizes I'm looking at her and offers me a small smile. I smile back at the woman. Laudate's been a godsend since this entire thing started. She's been reaching out to Aealynn, and it appears my Breton friend has been reaching back. The two have been spending a lot of time together recently, and it's nice to know that Aealynn has at least has one friend here.

"So, what time are you and Aealynn leaving tonight?". My attention is quickly brought back to Laudate as she asks me that question. "I think we're going to leave as soon as dinner is over.". I feel a twinge of pain in my chest as I say the words. Laudate will be staying here. She won't be able to come with Aealynn and I to Falkreath. Maybe we can visit her. I know my Breton companion doesn't like it here, but maybe she'll come around if the promise of seeing Laudate was there. "Do you mind if I escort you to Falkreath? I'd hate for anything to happen to you two.". Laudate's offer takes me by surprise, but I honestly consider it. Laudate is a good woman with a good heart that wants the best for Aealynn and I. Why would I possibly tell her 'no'?

"Of course. I'm certain Aealynn will be thrilled to have you along.". Laudate's cheeks go red at my words and I feel another smile spread across my face. It's clear Laudate has a crush on my companion. At first I was insulted at the very thought of Aealynn getting together with Laudate, but I quickly realized it was jealousy. Even now the thought of Aealynn getting together with Laudate doesn't sit right with me, but if it happens I'm not going to throw a fit. Aealynn is my friend, and if I truly like her then I'd want her to be happy. If Aealynn decides Laudate makes her happier than I do, then I should be happy that the both of them have found a deep and meaningful connection in each other.

My chest tightens and I acknowledge that I'm lying to myself. I might still be a little confused about my feelings for Aealynn, but I know I don't want to see her get together with Laudate. "Hey, does Aealynn still think badly of Bosmer?". Laudate's face is still red as she asks the question, and I realize she's trying to see if she has a chance with the Breton. A small part of me wishes to lie to get the elf to back off, but a larger part of me realizes that's an asshole thing to do. I make sure my ears stay up, my tail doesn't twitch, and my claws don't come out. I'm just talking to Laudate, I don't need to look like a wild animal because my feelings get a little bruised.

"No. Aealynn's really been changed by her stay here, and I think by now she's accepted that Bosmer are just like Bretons. In fact, I think a certain Bosmer in particular might have helped her come to that conclusion.". I might not want the two to end up together, but it's true that they've become close to one another. However, the elf's face and neck remain a light pink at the simple mention of Aealynn. "I'm glad to hear that. It's good to see Aealynn so calm and content around my people. For a while I thought she would just keep acting edgy around us. It's nice to finally be able just to have a casual conversation with her without fearing about her judging my entire race because of what I do.".

The Bosmer's face is finally back to its normal hue by the time she's done speaking. I keep a small smile on my face as I respond to her, and make sure not to look aggressive. We're just two people having a conversation about someone else, there's no need to get mad about it. "I'm glad to hear that. It really is nice to see Aealynn had a change of heart. It took a while, but she came to the conclusion that 'not all Bosmer are the same' all on her own. I think that's a really big step for her and it'll definitely help in any future interactions she has with Bosmer or even elves in general.". I lean back a little and manage to look relaxed.

"Do you-". Laudate never gets to finish her question. A loud roar comes from the hallway, and it only seems to get louder as pounding footsteps come running down the hall. Then, the door burst open in a storm of splinters and I almost scream in frustration at what I see. Aealynn is in her full gargoyle form carrying two bundles over her shoulder. ONE FUCKING DINNER! I WANT ONE FUCKING DINNER WITHOUT HER DOING SOMETHING! No matter what I feel for her, I DON'T WANT HER DOING THIS AT DINNER! Aealynn keeps roaring as she hops on the top of the clan leader's chair. Her feet talons dig into the stone as she stands at her full height, spreads her wings out as far as she can, and roars while shaking her head around to look at everyone in the room.

Then, my friend leaps onto the table and throws her bundles down the length of the table until they stop in front of me and Laudate. The 'bundles' make everyone gasp in shock and go silent. The two dead bodies are rotten and falling apart right in the middle of the dinner dishes. I look up at Aealynn as I feel my eyes widen and my ears come back. Did she kill these people?! No. No, she isn't a murdering type. Besides, these people have been dead for far too long. My thoughts are interrupted by Aealynn changing back, her naked form revealed to all the elves.

"I-". She begins stomping down the dining table, and she takes a moment to kick a ham off of a plate. "was-". She picks up a few people's full plates and throws them overhead, showering everyone in bits of food. "fucking-". She begins kicking and messing up the food as she goes, then finally stops in front of Laudate in me. "RIGHT!". She picks up my plate and smashes it against the table, showering all three of us in bits of plate. "_I was fucking right_.". She barely whispers the words as she looks at me, and I can feel the satisfaction rolling off of her. The woman stands once again, still naked in the middle of the now ruined dinner. Laudate looks like she's about to faint and her face is the color of a beet.

I look up at Aealynn, but can't find any words to say. Luckily, Aealynn decides to fill in the empty space in conversation. "I was right. Dead bodies hidden. About three more where these came from, and all of them look like they've been hacked up once or twice. So, yeah. The elves are eating people and we needed to leave weeks ago. I was right and you were wrong and now we're probably going to die.". She turns to Laudate as an afterthought. "You eat people?". Laudate's mouth is slightly open and her face is still red, she also never takes her eyes off of Aealynn's naked tits. The Breton doesn't even seem to notice.

Before anyone can answer someone else stands. Jinko Absalom. The leader of the Absalom family. He looks over at Aealynn and appears to take the floor from her. However, before he speaks someone else stands. Sarea Socius. The oldest female and leader of the Socius family. Both of them look far from happy. Both of the elves are dressed in full sets of black leather armor, have their jagged swords hanging from their belts, and both wear a permanent sneer on their battered faces.

Both of them even seem to take the conversation away from Aealynn as one. Thankfully, they're standing across from each other so we don't have to look too far from one to the other. Now both of them have the attention of everyone in the room. "No, she doesn't eat human meat. Certain members of my clan and Jinko's clan are the only ones who partake of the ancient tradition.". A quiet whisper of conversation begins among everyone not in the Socius and Absalom families.

Looks like they were just as much in the dark as we were. Meanwhile, Aealynn just gives me a somewhat angry look and points at the body. If she could I'm certain she'd go back to screaming 'I was fucking right'. However, Sarea Socius is still in control of the conversation. "However, we aren't murderers.". A cough from Jinko. "Okay, we killed people. But we didn't like it.". Another cough from Jinko. "Okay, I liked it. But we didn't actively go out and hunt people. If one of our visitors was a less than trustworthy sort we'd tail them, and we'd do what was necessary to keep our entire family a secret from the Nord government.".

Now it looks like it's Jinko's turn to take over and talk for a little bit. "We would kill them and drag them back through the hidden tunnels underneath this place, then hide them in unassigned 'butcher' rooms to cover up our tracks. Then, we'd slowly use the corpse until all of it was gone. Nobody questioned it and we were doing the entire clan a favor.". I hear sniffling as Jinko finishes, and I look to see Aealynn slightly crying. "Aealynn?". I whisper the words, but the woman hears them. She looks at me and I see she's smiling as she cries. "I was just so right!". She goes back to slightly crying and I frown as I realize she was just crying in victory. Oh well, I suppose she deserves as much.

I was wrong, and now I clearly need to think of a way to get us out of here. "Now, I fear that the two of you must be killed in order to silence you, so you won't have the chance to go and tell anyone about what you've seen here.". Sarea says the words as she's standing up, and I see a fire spell playing along the palm of her hand. "It's really a shame. Both of you were almost free of this place, and yet you did something as stupid as this.". Before Sera can continue someone else speaks. "If you want to kill Aealynn and her friend, then you're going to have to kill me.". I look over and see Laudate proudly standing beside Aealynn.

"Me to.". I see Laudate's brother stand beside her, but no other Bosmer rise. Then, Laudate's father stands. The massive man's fine robes bulge around his gigantic muscles, and his mane of thick red hair falls down into his frowning face. The man leans forward onto the table using his hands and snorts like a damn bull. "If you so much as hurt one of our visitors, then I'll treat it as if you meant to hurt my own beloved daughter. If that fireball so much as leaves your hand, then I swear everyone in this entire hall will be out to get you. What you've done is unacceptable and makes our entire race look bad. Now step down, or be treated as hostile enemies.". Sarea considers this for a moment, then comes to a conclusion.

"That's fine with me.". Then, she throws the fireball and the entire hall burst into chaos. As Laudate grabs me and yanks me onto the table there's only one thought running through my head over and over and over again without stop. _Fuck_.

* * *

**Warning: Due to a change in my current working schedule updates will now be more random. Now it's not 'every two days' but 'every time I get a chance'. I'm sorry, but when I get it down to one story it'll get better.**


	88. A Fight for Mages

The seat where I was just sitting goes up in flames, the stone melting and twisting as I realize how powerful this woman is. She'll definitely be the one to take out first. I cringe a little at the heat that washes over me from the chair, and step closer to Laudate. Surely she knows a bit of magic. My next thought is of the screams of agony of the boy who was sitting beside me. I reach out to help him with a healing hand when the sudden surge of Bosmer practically picks the boy up and carries him out of the room. However, the screaming doesn't stop. Elves quickly stream by me, the weak, sick, elderly, and young helped along by those of stable mind and body.

Sarea doesn't seem to care about her fellow elves. Her family is seated around her, and as I watch they form a unit of 'soldiers' behind her. Jinko's family likewise rush behind him, and both of the families were seated near Laudate's father and block the paths of every elf trying to escape. The fleeing Bosmer still manage to push and shove their way through, but the process is slowed. I raise my hands to attack Sarea and stop this madness as Laudate draws her weapon and Aealynn kneels to transform, but the elf already has her hands raised. I expect another fireball to come rushing at me, but the ball of death doesn't come anywhere near me. Sarea turns her arm and fires into the crowd of fleeing Bosmer.

My stomach heaves as three elves turn to blackened statues and crumple, sending the rest of the survivors into a panic. I desperately begin to move forward to heal them, but a wing reaches out and stops me. I look at Aealynn's stone face and see her shake her head. I'd just end up roasted with them. I manage to stay in place as the stampede begins pouring out of the room. Now only my small group, Laudate's stunned father, and Laudate's cowering brother remain. Laudate's brother gingerly climbs onto the table with us, but he's hiding behind us like a shield. Sarea looks at the fleeing elves and lets one last fireball leave her fingertips, roasting three more as the Bosmer finally flee.

Now Jinko and Sarea's families are the only ones in the room. Laudate's father finally shakes himself out of his stunned silence and roars, then moves to tackle Jinko. Sarea doesn't send a bolt of fire at him. Instead, she decides on a ball of ice to come from her hands. Laudate's father becomes frozen halfway onto the table, his face twisted in rage. "DAD!". Laudate and her brother scream as one, but neither of them move to attack. By now it's clear we're going to be fighting a bias battle. Even Aealynn doesn't go charging down the table. Finally, everyone turns to my group. Aealynn is transformed and I have my robes on, but Laudate and her brother came wearing peasant clothes and are wielding small daggers.

Overall, this fight is not in our favor. Definitely not in our favor. Jinko heaves his maces from behind him, and the rest of his family quickly draw their weapons. Sarea has a fireball in one hand and crackling lightning in the other, but her family just stands and mumbles. Apparently they weren't as prepared for this as Jinko's family. Good. Laudate pulls a dagger from her boot and one from her belt, then twirls them faster than I can keep track of. Meanwhile, her brother has a small flame in one hand and his dagger in the other. All Aealynn does is extend her stone claws as far as she can and lick her lips. Carefully, I glance around the hall and decide what to do.

Freezing. Definitely freezing. My ice can oppose whatever Sarea sets fire to, and halting a few foes in their tracks isn't a bad idea. I call forth my blizzard spell, then stop. No. I can't use that. It would take out my allies and I might even end up freezing myself. I see Sarea about to cast a fire storm, but she likewise doesn't let it fly. She knows just as well as I do that we can't let loose and cast our most powerful magics. To do so would be to put every single person in the room in mortal danger. For now we'll have to settle for more personal attacks. Hopefully, my advantage in healing magic will give me an advantage in the 'mage' department.

I twist my right hand and my ice spear appears, then twist my left and have my freeze spell appear. Sarea sees my tactic and counters accordingly. A firebolt appears in her right hand while a thunderbolt appears in her other hand. Looks like we're both sticking in the 'destructive' class. Fine by me. I'll show this dastardly, vile woman why I was appointed the damned Arch-Mage (well, besides the fact the last guy died and they needed someone). Both sides have been standing and preparing, neither willing to make the final move to start this fight. I change that. My icy spear flies across the room and spears someone in the throat.

The young woman who's dressed in a mix of bone and leather armor (just like the rest of the Bosmer in the room) couldn't have been more than twenty, and her thick blood splatters everyone around her as her dying hands desperately try to pull my spear from her throat. Everyone moves away from her as she falls to her knees, the blood pooling around her. Her thick, luscious blonde hair is now stained with red and her dusty skin goes ghostly pale. Beautiful green eyes dim as she falls to the side, my spear still giving off that icy mist that hangs around it. I make sure to memorize the woman's face. I'll be seeing it in my nightmares tonight. She was the enemy, but she was just a youth. Even a cannibal doesn't deserve that death.

Once the woman slides to the ground all oblivion breaks loose. Aealynn bounds down the table and leaps on Jinko, but the man yanks his maces up at the last moment and the two begin pushing against each other. Both of them twist and turn towards the door, and begin fighting where they rest. Laudate leaps onto a chair, leaps over another chair, and into the midst of Jinko's men. Her daggers flash and two elves fall to the ground, and the next second Laudate is standing behind two others and plunging her daggers into their backs. Then, she's surrounded and disappears from my sight. The large group migrates down the hall a little and stop by the gigantic statue. Laudate's brother shoots a shaky fireball at Sarea's family, then rushes down the hall when they begin to pour down the dining hall to us. I prepare myself for an attack, but Sarea's voice rises over the din of battle.

"Leave the cat for me! I want to see the life drain from her eyes!". The men that were pounding towards me change course and start chasing Laudate's brother around the table. I take the opportunity to shoot two icy spears at one man and three quick freeze spells at two others. Two elves become ice statues and one gets skewered in the stomach before going down in a screaming fit. I turn back to Sarea (we have the entire table to fight all by ourselves now), but she's already cast her attacks. Two conjured wolves are running down the table towards me, and a fireball is roaring over their heads. I take one step backwards, but my heel is already almost off the table. Sarea and I are trapped at the ends and all we can do is cast. I shoot an icy spear at the fireball and it explodes in a mass of fire above the wolves.

One beast cowers and shies away, but the other only seems to run faster. I drop my current spells and cast the first thing that flows into my fingertips. An ear-shattering scream fills the room and briefly ceases all combat. Both wolves freeze up, and even Sarea clenches up. Slowly, a grotesque tentacle monster claws its way out of the table and hovers above the stone. The mass of tentacles shakes its rags and limbs once, then lets out another scream. The wolves howl, but a sharp word from Sarea sends them charging again as combat resumes. My seeker conjures a weaker twin of itself, and both of them wait for the wolves.

The conjured animals leap at my seekers, but the monsters lash out and the wolves turn into wisps of conjured energy before disappearing completely. I allow a smile to cross my lips. That's when two fireballs strike my main seeker and cause him to explode. I'm splattered with his residue and cringe, but I can't think about it for long. A third fireball comes streaming through the air and I hit the table, but I can feel the heat graze my back as it passes overhead. "Come on, cat! Face your death with a little more dignity! You're getting the honor of becoming a meal and a rug, that's far more than you deserve! You should be thanking me!". I refuse to take the bait Sarea is trying to get me to take.

Instead, I roll off to the right side and slide under the table. "Coward!". I hear her feet hit the ground to the right and see yet another ball of fire come charging at me at an angle. I briefly roll out from under the left side of the table (on the side where Sarea isn't waiting) before rolling back. Sarea lets out a roar and I decide it's time to take the fight to her. I locate her feet a little ways to the right and shoot an icy spear at her flesh. The woman howls as the ice pierces her skin and goes straight through, but her feet quickly disappear and I realize she's on top of the table and healing herself. I roll to the right and out from my hiding spot, stand, and get a solid punch across my jaw. I stumble backwards and something crackles as it shoots by my ear.

I hiss and force myself to regain control of my body. Sarea is standing on top of the table with a bleeding foot and a conjured mace in her hand. I have _just_ enough time to conjure a sword before she's lashing out at me. My sword catches her mace as she performs a downward slash, but she has the higher ground. I feel my arm and sword being pushed against my chest as I'm pushed backwards. My foot slips as I'm pushed backwards and my back quickly gets friendly with the ground. I struggle to regain my breath as I see Sarea leap into the air, her mace coming down in another downward slash as she comes crashing down towards me. I manage to crawl under one of the chairs to my left, but the mace _cracks_ the floor behind me.

Sarea hisses and I quickly burst upwards, sending the chair flying. I flip around and horizontally slash out with my sword. A thin, red line appears on Sarea's cheek and I see her face twist in rage at my hit. Her mace begins to come down towards me in a third downward slashing motion, but something happens before it reaches me. A lone arrow pierces her hand and the elf lets out a gasp of pain, then her mace disappears and she's left holding nothing. I strike.

Her bones _crack_ apart and her skin _rips_ out of the way of my ghostly blade, then everything seems to come rushing out of her chest. Her blood splatters my face, leaks in between my lips, ruins my robes, and comes pouring out over my hand. Sarea's eyes widen as she slumps forward. I catch her with my other hand and allow her to sink into my arms, her blood washing over me and baptizing me in the last few drops of her life. Slowly, the woman lets out one last gasping breath as I shush her. The life slips from her and leaves her eyes as two glass balls. I gently lower her to the ground and stand. That's when something collides with my skull and one sharp sensation of pain washes over me before the world goes black.


	89. Dances With Wolves

**Aealynn POV:**

I have an elf's head in my mouth when I hear a familiar scream reach my ears. I bite down and feel the bone _crack_ beneath my teeth as blood drips from my jaws, then turn to where the screaming is coming from. Laudate is desperately dragging her brother's limp body across the floor as three elves bound after her. I inwardly sigh as I stretch out my wings. Laudate is a good woman who cares about her brother, and she doesn't deserve to be ripped apart by her fellow Bosmer. Besides, the Khajiit would be pissed if she found out I didn't save the woman who got us this far. I spit out the massed up skull as I leap onto the table, crouch down, and leap off of the stone structure.

I land smack dab in between Laudate and her potential killers. In one fluid motion I flip around to face the charging elves, drop to all fours, and let out a roar worthy of a bear. One of the Bosmer keeps charging, but the other two hesitate. That's all I need. I leap over the charging man and land between his two stalled companions. My stone claws rip through one man's chest armor and shred his internal organs, then my fist hits out man hard enough to _crack_ his nose and make him go down. Finally, I flip back around to face the confident man. He still has his sword drawn, and in one quick move he _dinks_ me on my shoulder. An extremely tiny scratch that doesn't even bleed is how much he's managed to hurt me.

I easily heave the man up with one hand tightly around his neck and toss him across the room. He slams against one of the walls, then slides down to the floor in a heap. I smirk and turn back to the fight. Jinko is still lying on the floor with his face ripped off (something I'm very proud of), the elves are unsure what to do, and Sarea is nowhere to be found. I crouch down and prepare to fling myself at one of the hesitant elves when something stops me. A loud howling followed by a tiny elf heaving my Khajiit friend off of the ground. Suddenly, white noise seems to fill my ears as my vision begins to shake. Blood is slowly dripping down the mage's face, and her glassy eyes are looking at nothing.

The loud roar of an animal fills the room, but as I leap over the table and begin descending I realize the noise is coming from my mouth. The elf is still holding my friend and howling when I land on his chest and knock the Khajiit out of his arms. The Khajiit clatters to the ground as I solidly plant myself on the elf's chest. He's stunned and confused as a smirk crosses my face and I raise both of my clawed hands. Two gigantic horizontal slashes with my claws down his chest.

Two slashes is all it takes to wipe that confused look off of the man's face. His red, meaty face briefly opens as a sort of scream rips from him. One more slash is all it takes to silence him, and now grey brain matter is sticking to the edge of my claws. I stand up on the man's ruined body, hop off onto the floor, and kick the elf to the right of me so he comes to rest against the wall.

Finally, I have another chance to take in the battle scene. Laudate is gone, but a trail of blood is most likely where she went. The two leaders are dead (as are multiple of their followers), so the remaining elves are unsure what to do. Right now the entire room in silent as they hang back and look at one another in confusion. It's obvious they aren't exactly eager to throw their lives away. I'm the only one protecting my knocked out friend, but a gargoyle alone still isn't something to take lightly. Slowly, one of the elves inches towards the door. Soon a few more join him as they carefully begin moving towards the exit. All of them keep their eyes on me, but a few of them are moving as quickly as they can while still making sure I'm standing still.

Time to make this go a little faster. I fall down to all fours, spread my wings wide, and roar for a third time in this battle. A few of the Bosmer scream as they all begin rushing towards the only exit. Now only a few of them are bothering to look at me in their mad dash to freedom. I smile a little as they flee. I want to kill them. I want to make them pay for all they've put me and the Khajiit through, but I know I can't do that. I need to get out of here with the Khajiit. I need to get her to a safe place and let this all blow over. Besides, she'll know what to do once she wakes up.

I gently crouch down, take the woman in my arms, and stand. She's breathing and alive, but her head is still dripping blood. I make a worried noise deep in my throat as I begin to walk. This woman has survived more shit than I thought was even humanly possible, but she could really die here. After all she's been through throughout her entire life (or even just since she's met me), she could still end up as a cold corpse within a few hours. No. I won't let that happen. I'll get her back to Falkreath, report all that I've seen, and take care of the Khajiit until she's all better. I'm certain she'll be pissed I gave over some of the innocent elves along with the bad ones, but I can handle her disappointment.

My thoughts are interrupted when I finally exit the room and have to decide where to go. I take a moment to look around and go left, then find the 'main' ladder that will take me to the exit. Hopefully. I place the Khajiit on my shoulder, secure her, and begin climbing. Now that I'm just doing a repetitive motion I'm free to think. Where was I? Oh yeah, the Khajiit's disappointment. Anyway, I honestly couldn't care if she's disappointed.

These people nearly killed us, and now they deserve to pay. Suddenly, I hear frantic footsteps charging after us. "Aealynn!". Laudate's familiar voice sounds and I decide the decent thing I can do is let her know where I am. So, I let out a roar and keep climbing. I need to get the mage out of here, but if Laudate is willing to talk to me outside of this crazy place I'll spare a few moments for her. I finish climbing the main ladder and see I was right about where this lead to. The exit is up ahead. I let out a deep sigh and feel myself changing back. My belongings are still tied to my leg, so I'm able to quickly change when I'm done transforming.

I once again heave my friend into my arms and hear Laudate screaming for me. "Aealynn!". I edge towards the exit a few feet. It's right there. I could just walk away. I could walk away and just forget about everything that happened here. Laudate would assume I fled and wouldn't come after me, and I'd leave Falkreath early just in case she did decide to follow me. All of this could go away like a bad dream, but that would mean leaving Laudate behind. Leaving the self-proclaimed 'black sheep' of the family behind. With her cannibalistic family of violent elves. Oh, and her frozen father. Well, obviously I can't do that. "Up here!". I scream the words over my shoulder as I edge a little closer to the exit.

I don't know if Laudate is being followed or if someone else will find me first, so it would be best if I'm prepared to run. Staying in my transformed form would have been nice, but I might have gotten attacked when I entered Falkreath. And, I'd rather walk all that way than glide and end up getting killed. I hear footsteps behind me and flip around. Laudate's red face is splattered with blood, her clothes are soaked in the liquid, and tears are still streaming down her face. In her hands she's holding a large sack. It's not that hard to guess why she's crying. Her father is probably permanently frozen and the last I saw of her brother he was spewing blood like a stuck pig.

"Did he-". I start to ask the question, but the elf in front of me stops me by shaking her head. "Father shattered when they tried to defrost him, and I couldn't stop the bleeding.". I know it would be smart to run. In fact, the most logical thing to do would be to tell her to get herself together and run away with me. I'm about to do that when the look on her face stops me. Her lip is quivering and the tears haven't stopped in the slightest. Sparing a few seconds to talk won't kill us. "Are you okay? Do you need-". The woman once again surprises me by running over my sentence. "No. I just need to get out of here. They told me to leave, and now there's nobody to tell them to fuck off.".

"I need to leave, and I knew you'd take me. Please, I just need to leave.". Her voice quivers throughout her sentence, and near the end she's almost a sobbing mess. I nod a little and turn around to the exit. "We need to start going. We can talk more about what happened once we reach Falkreath and get my friend some medical attention.". I adjust the Khajiit in my arms a little and step out into the world. Fresh air hits me and I take a deep breath as I look around the forest. The thick trees at the edge of the small clearing are dabbled in snow, but the snow on the ground is soft and mushy. I start trudging through the clearing and cursing at the same time.

The ground soaks through my peasant clothes and I groan as I realize I left my armor and both of our belongings in the elf's home. Laudate must be able to read my state of mind or at least be able to guess why I'm groaning. "I have all of our stuff. Yours, mine, and the Khajiit's. That's where I was when you two finished fighting. I grabbed everything before one of my elders chased me out.". She heaves the sack around while she talks to show me where she has our items. I inwardly sigh in relief. Everything's been taken care of. We're free from that place, we all have our stuff, and Laudate is coming with us. However, there is something bothering me. Laudate isn't going to just up and leave.

She was just kicked out of her childhood home, and it's clear she's beaten up about what happened. She has nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. It's obvious she's going to turn to me and the Khajiit. I can't turn her down, and my friend won't turn her down. So, we're going to have Laudate with us. A twinge of jealousy flashes inside me. Laudate and the Khajiit. Together. I don't like the idea of them together. It's no use trying to deny it any longer. I don't want the Khajiit to get together with Laduate. Or anyone. Is that selfish of me? Yes. Do I honestly care at this moment? No. In fact, I should probably start focusing on getting everyone to safety.

My foot slides a little in the mushy snow as my legs are soaked even more. I snarl and keep forcing myself forward. I need to get her to safety. Everything else can wait until then. An animal's howling erupts to my right. I roar and begin shuffling forward faster. I just need to focus on getting us there. Another howling to my left. Need to get us there. That's all that matters. That's all that matters.

* * *

**Note: I'd like to deeply apologize for how long this took. However, I also have good news. My schedule cleared up and now I can go back to my 'two or three days' updating rate. Now, another matter. The current story release and closing schedule.**

**1.) 'A Life Across the Ages' ends.**

**2.) 'The Spark's Reaper' is released.**

**3.) 'A New Order' is closed (unknown if permanently or temporarily).**

**4.) An unnamed 'Fallout' story is possibly in production (majorly on the rocks, so it might or might not happen).**

**5.) 'The Spark's Reaper' or the 'Fallout' story end.**

**6.) Another 'Skyrim' story (I'll be 'recycling' old ideas for this one).**

**That's my best guess at how things are going to do. Hopefully, by 2016 I'm at least at number two or three. Anyway, that's what's happened so far. **

**-TheKhajiitWarrior**


	90. Thoughts by a Fire

The wind is starting to howl and Falkreath is in sight when the wolves finally make their move. Three black beasts come bounding down the hill towards us in silence. I open my mouth and a gargoyle's roar comes spilling out. One wolf yelps and speeds off, but two are still coming towards us. Laudate yanks her knife from its sheath and takes aim. The lead wolf is leaping at me (however, I'm ignoring it at the moment) when Laudate tosses her knife. The blade splits the animal's skull and he falls to the ground. The last wolf begins to circle us, and I spare a moment to toss a flame spell his way. The wolf catches alight and howls with rage as he speeds off, smoke trailing behind him.

I gather the Khajiit in my arms as I continue my walk. The thick and green trees around us are no longer covered in snow, the stone path is clean, and I see the lights of the city up ahead. I've almost done it. I've almost gotten my friend to safety. Laudate trots up beside me with her bloody dagger in her hand, but neither of us apparently feel like talking to one another. That, or the woman still isn't prepared to admit what happened back in her home. I want to care about it at the moment, but right now my Khajiit friend is taking up all of my attention. Her breathing is even and her heartbeat feels fine, so I'm not worried about that. However, I'm still worried about another factor.

I didn't see the blow that took her down, but I'm assuming it's on her head (part of her fur is still matted in thick blood). Head injuries can be fatal or at the least complicated. I need to get her to a healer as quickly as possible. Thankfully, the outline of Falkreath is clear. I feel my arms twitch a little at the thought of putting the Khajiit down finally. My breathing is tough, I'm hot, and every single part of my body seems to throb with a dull pain. A nice rest is going to feel good after all I've been through. I shake my head free of idle thoughts as we enter the city. My sense of time is completely screwed up, and right now all I know is that it's the middle of the night and everyone is probably asleep.

"We should probably find a guard. Guard's help, right?". Laudate's words are mumbled and unsure, but I nod to show her she's right. Guards help in these situation. Well, they _should_ help in this situation. I look around the tiny town. Shack, smith, bar, another shack. Finally, I see a guard leaning against a goat's pen. I rush over as quickly as I can and she snaps to attention as I draw closer. "My friend's hurt and-". I barely get those words out when the woman motions for me to follow her and begins walking away. Laudate and I follow the woman in silence. For all we know she could be leading us to jail for some godsforsaken reason.

Thankfully, the woman doesn't end up leading us to our doom. She leads us to a store named 'Grave Concoctions' and begins banging on the door. It takes a few seconds, but eventually an elderly Redguard woman in peasant clothing answers the door. The guard steps aside and points at the Khajiit cradled in my arms. She grunts and motions for us to come in. As we move to enter the building the guard walks away in the general direction of the goat's pen. Once Laudate and I are inside the Redguard shuts the door and begins mumbling about visitors in the middle of the night. As she takes the Khajiit from my arms I share a look with Laudate.

The elf's face is twisted in what I assume is concern and a little bit of mistrust at the Redguard, but neither of us say anything about it. I don't say anything because I'm nervous about being in this stranger's house, I trust the guard that brought us here (at least, I think she wanted to help us), and I want the Khajiit to get patched up and healed. If I have to trust this stranger for an hour or two in order to get my friend healed, then fine. I'll just have to watch the Redguard and make sure she doesn't try anything funny. Like break a bone or something and charge us for 'fixing' it. I'm not sure if people actually do that, but it definitely won't happen if I make sure it doesn't.

Quickly, I scan the room. A counter is to my left and I'm assuming that's where the woman does business. I see a bottle of alto wine, a bottle of wine, a large coin purse and several potions on top of the counter. I idly move around the counter and look underneath it. I find a copy of 'On the Great Collapse' and a giant toe. I hear the Redguard cough and I go back to my original place. Behind the counter in that corner of the building is an alchemy lab and a rotten barrel. Next to the lab is a basket containing multiple things required to make potions or poisons. On the other side of the house (in alignment with the door) is a fireplace with several barrels to the left of it.

On the hearth is aw wickedly sharp axe and on the mantelpiece there a couple of poisons and a potions for some reason. To the right of the fire is a cupboard, and above the cupboard are dangling plants for potions. To the right of the cupboard a few baskets are stacks for some reason. In the middle of the west wall is a single bed. At the end of the bed there's a table, to the left there's an end tbale, and to the right is a dresser. On the end table is a bottle of alto wine and one of wine. Man, there's a lot of alcohol. On the dresser is another wickedly sharp weapon. This time it's a steel mace. To the right against the north wall is a chest I'm certain the Redguard wouldn't want me to go digging in.

Finally, to the right of the chest is a round wooden table and two chairs holding two bottles; one of alto wine and the other wine and a loaf of bread. I finish examining the room as the Redguard places my friend on her bed. Laudate walks over and slides into one of the chairs, but I remain standing. Then, as the woman begins working on the Khajiit I walk over to her. I trust the woman to a certain extent, but I'd still like to watch her just in case. I'm still paranoid because of what happened with the elves, and it'd be nice to have my mind put at ease. The Redguard begins stripping the woman down to examine her and I feel my face heat up.

Suddenly, the ceiling seems to interest me the most as sweat beads on my hot flesh. I didn't see much of the mage's exposed flesh, but I definitely saw enough. I've seen the woman without clothing a few times (the most recent time was one of Kaie's painting), but now it just seems dirty. I spare a glance over at Laudate. She isn't even looking at the Khajiit. Instead, she's put her head down on the table and is slowly relaxing against the wood. Seems like the elf has other things on her mind at the moment. Good. I still don't like the idea of Laudate looking at the Khajiit in a romantic way, or even in a purely sexual way. Is that selfish? Well, it probably is.

I hear the Redguard woman go 'hmm' and instantly turn my attention back to the Khajiit. The blood slowly leaking down the left side of her face is starting to crust over and scab in her now red-soaked pelt, but now a tight black and purple shiner is forming around her left eye. The bruise has a nice little cut along the bottom of it, and more blood is seeping out of that wound. The Redguard runs her fingers along the bridge of the mage's nose and I see her nose is crocked and pushed to the right side of her face. Broken. I suck in a deep breath as I look at the naked woman. It pains me to see her like this. Her bright red fur is now smeared a dark red around her wounds, and the black pattern on her face is soaked in crimson.

Even her beautiful hands weren't spared from her blood. The black stripes on the back of her hands and grayish palms are so saturated in blood the tinge of red of her hands is lost. My friend's chest, stomach, and inner portions of her limbs are likewise soaked in blood, but I'm assuming that blood's of her enemies. It looks like my friend was hurt worse than I'd imagined. A simple head wound wouldn't have soaked her in this much red. Her long, pointed ears are smashed down and the black tuffs on the tips of her ears are wads of wet fur now. I look away for a minute or two to gather myself.

This isn't her. This isn't my Khajiit friend. This is some broken shell the elves have given back to me. Slowly, I look back at her hands. A wail slips from my lips and my vision is blurred by the water gathering in my eyes. The Redguard glares at me and I smack a hand over my mouth. My friend's shiny ebony claws were once long and beautiful. Now they're cracked and three on her left hand have been ripped out. She must have been trampled by the stampede of fleeing elves after I killed their leader. That, or someone took the time to make sure she was injured while she was down. Rage should boil in my veins. I should feel like charging back to the tree and killing every elf there.

Instead, my chest and throat tighten as pity works its way inside me. Slowly, I walk up to the Khajiit's head. The Redguard allows it. I place my fingers on one of her eyelids, then gently pull it up. I remember the first time I met her. The black slits of her eyes were in the middle of a sea of green, and her beautiful orbs had sparkled in the light of the brazen near my prison cell. Now the slits are gigantic disk that dominate her eyes, and the sea of green is dull and lifeless. I snap my fingers in front of her eye. Nothing. It's like a corpse is looking back at me. The only thing that assures me she's not dead is the weak rise and fall of her chest.

I don't even realize what I'm doing before it's done. My fingers are intertwined with hers and I'm squeezing her unresponsive hand. I feel my tears finally begin to fall, and a few land on the Khajiit's face and wash her in my sorrow. I hold back another sob as the Redguard begins walking around and mumbling about one thing or another. Finally, she pulls some potions and a sewing needle from her blouse. "Well, let's begin.". I sob one last time as the needle begins descending towards her flesh, but fall silent. A _rip_ of flesh answers my thoughts and I cringe.

I can't watch this. I take a few steps over to the chair in front of the fireplace and sit down. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, then close my eyes. Finally, I'm allowed to think about what's happened. Once again, I'm sitting and waiting for someone to take care of the Khajiit's wounds. My throat begins to close as my chest tightens. My body even begins to shake and my throat itches with the need to let a sob out. I force myself to remain outwardly strong as my inside continue to cramp and churn. She could die. My only friend in the entire world could die. Absolute and total despair washes over me. I try to think of anything besides her, but my mind refuses to focus on anything else.

She's first in my mind, last in my mind, and everything in between. I'm not even thinking about what Laudate or her family have been through. All that matters is the woman lying on the table and getting poked by a healer. I might never get to see her again. Never see her smile, never listen to her laughter, or never get to spend any more time with her. My body is heavily shaking and I can feel water building up beneath my eyelids. Why is this bothering me so much? I've seen friends die before. Oblivion, I've seen one of my best friends get gutted by an Aldmeri Dominion solider a few feet in front of me!

I know I should be upset that the woman's dying, but I've never gotten this upset about a friend dying before! My thoughts are briefly occupied by focusing on a sudden noise. I hear Laudate's chair squeak as she rises, she mumbles something about needing to bathe, and the door slams shut. Could it have something to do with Laudate? I remember something from earlier and imagine her and the Khajiit together. My chest tightens even more and anger makes me so uncomfortable I need to shift around in my chair in a desperate attempt to get comfy. The thought of the two getting together causes my blood to boil. I try to imagine Kaie and the Khajiit together.

Again, my blood boils. Unless I'm a gigantic whore for werewolves and elves the reason my blood is boiling is because I'm imagining the Khajiit getting together with someone. Why would the thought of her with someone make me get so worked up? Abruptly, I remember the words that were carved on my mace. The words that caused me to blush and had me stuck in a stunned period of silence. I'd had an idle fantasy back then of the Khajiit admitting the inscription was intentionally from her and she meant it. The woman hadn't said a single word about it, so my hope had died and I'd assumed it was an accident or meant for someone else.

Well, I'd thought it had. I still got jealous at the thought of her and Laudate together, and now I'm going mad because of her wounds. Maybe that part of me didn't die. I look over at the woman and see the healer still working on her. Could I possibly ever come to actually love her? I spare another glance her way. We're different, that's for sure. I wasn't born in the time she was, and I don't think like she does. I have an entire other life besides the one with the Khajiit, and all she's known is this world. She can study my time, but reading doesn't compare to living. I keep watching as the healer works on her. My memories before becoming a gargoyle are hazy and fuzzy at best.

I only remember a few battles and the faces of a few close friends. Is that Aealynn even alive anymore? I look at the Khajiit and realize I have to choose. Cling to my past and shut her out, or accept what I feel for her is true and catch up with the present. A rip of flesh sends a pang of pity through my chest. I need to decide. I realize I can't change what's happened. I disappeared in the middle of the faction war, and now the battle's already been decided. I might never be able to get closure for missing the war my fellows died in, but I could still refuse to give up on those days. I could hang on and never let go to them. Each race who wasn't in the Daggerfall Covenant could be an enemy, I could continue to rid the world of those my covenant told me needed killing, and I could keep the memory of the war alive.

It would be like I'd never met the Khajiit, and all those lessons on race equality would be for nothing. I'm certain the mage would give up and leave me. Could I really do that? Cling to the past so tightly that I end up losing the Khajiit and living alone with no other purpose than to kill people? No, I couldn't. I'm not going to just forget the war and what happened, but I'm not going to let it control my life. Not anymore. I've decided. That Aealynn is dead, and I'm all that's left. I look at the Khajiit as she's treated and decide to tell her of my conclusion the second she wakes up. Well, whenever the time is best after she wakes up. I relax a little and decide I might as well try to think of something else. A third rip of flesh. Absolutely anything else.


	91. Laudate's Concerns

**Laudate's POV:**

I carefully step along the street as the cold winds billow my cloak around me with quick and sharp _snaps_. All I escaped my home with were my simple peasant's clothes and a knife. Brown woolen pants that stop at my knees, likewise a woolen brown shirt that comes to my elbows, soft leather shoes perfectly shaped for my feet, my cracked leather belt, my tight leather gloves, the dusty wolfskin cloak that's still snapping around me, and a woolen brown hat that's far too large for me and swallows up almost all of my messy, light brown hair. The only 'nice' thing I have on me is my bearskin dagger sheath and the clean steel dagger that rests inside it.

I made sure to grab everything that belonged to my companions, but by then I didn't have time to get my own items. I suppose it's for the best. Having my belongings would only remind me of home. Home. Where my brother and father are being buried right now. I failed them. I know I did. My brother isn't a fighter and he can barely wield a knife! I was foolish to get him to help me stand up for the mage and Aealynn. The arrow that struck him down was even meant for me. An archer was aiming for my heart when my brother was busy running around like his damned pants were on fire. I saw the arrow and was preparing to move, but my brother ran in front of me at _just_ the wrong moment.

I tried to save him. I got him away from the battle and ripped my cloth breast binding in two to try to staunch the bleeding. That's when I made my mistake. I removed the arrow to try to press the cloth against him better. His blood was everywhere. Soaking through the cloth, underneath my fingernails, trailing up my arm, staining the floor. It was like a personal battle scene. I cradled him in my arms as he died. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were hazy when he was nearing the end, but he managed to motion to me he wanted me to lean down. When I got hear him my brother wrapped me in the weakest hug I've ever felt.

All I could do was hug him back tight and hide my face from him. I'd been strong until that moment. That's when I broke down and began to sob. When his arms slid off my neck and hit the floor I knew he was gone. I'm not sure why I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could through the hallways. Looking for something that might be able to help me. My brother was already dead, but I think some part of me refused to believe it. Refused to think that the boy I came into this world with could end up dying before me. I think I knew deep down when the battle started he was destined to die. Maybe that's why I didn't run off and look for help sooner. Maybe I knew he was on his way and I didn't want him to go without someone beside him.

When I finally found someone they weren't able to help. My entire family was gathered around my father. The ice had begun to melt, but it wasn't enough. Someone said he'd die before the ice melted off of him, and someone else suggested he was already dead. An argument broke out while I just gazed in horror at my father. The man who'd raised me. He taught me everything I knew, loved me every step of the way, and wanted me to be happy above all else. I knew I'd never get to make him laugh by putting sticks in my mouth and pretending to be a horker. He'd never again take me fishing only to tell me to look really close at the water, then push me in after my face was an inch or two above it.

We'd never go hunting and stop to watch the sunset as we walked home. We'd talked yesterday about going hunting tonight. I'd been thrilled. I was sad at the thought of my friends leaving (and still secretly longed to go with them at the time), but I'd still thought about going with him for a hunt. Just to stop and watch the sun slowly sink into the distance. Now I'll never have that. I'll never see him smile or hear him laugh or be able to take his hand and have him hold me when I'm upset. He died. He died purely because Aealynn came bursting through those doors and started screaming about cannibalism and shit!

My father and brother would still be alive if it wasn't for her! I feel my throat tightening and my face heating up. I'm about to turn around and go five Aealynn a piece of my mind when I remember something. I helped her. I helped her in her investigation and got her all paranoid! It's my fault that my father's busted into a thousand pieces when they tried to cut him free! Shit, I can still remember what he looked like. His thick red beard and hair all matted up, a thousand little golden rings on his fingers, and his richest purple robes adorning his body. The thick, burly father I knew shattered like a piece of frail glass when my family tried to cut him free.

I remember screams arising, and I was one of the first ones who started wailing and pounding the ground in agony. That's when my family turned on me like a pack of wolves. Everyone silently turned to look at me, and when I finally looked up all of them were glaring at me with accusing eyes. Everyone knew of the crush I had on Aealynn and they knew I'd been spending time with her. I was already an outsider before then, but it was mostly my brother that kept me from being completely cast out from the social side of the family. Now he was gone and my father was dead. Every single on of my family members moved forward together as one single until. Ready to attack.

I hadn't stayed to find out what they were going to say or do. I'd ran and none of them had bothered to follow. Maybe they'd thought I'd end up dying out there in the woods. Maybe they thought Aealynn and her mage would kill me the second they saw me. Maybe they thought I was running away and wasn't going to return to them ever again. Too many 'maybes' for my liking. Either way, I'd left and that was it. I'd abandoned an already broken family. What kind of person does that? I should have at least let them talk to me, or at least waited for a clearer signal that they were turning against me. I might have been able to talk them down if I'd just tried a little harder!

All of this is my fault. None of this would have happened if I'd just stayed in my place, or if I'd left Aealynn and her friend in the snow. If I'd done what my brother suggested and given them a quick death none of this would have come to pass! Two quick slides across their throats. That's all it would have taken to give Aealynn and the Khajiit the painless death my brother had suggested to me instead of saving them. I would have hated myself for it, but my brother and father would still be alive! Now they're gone and it's clear I'm not welcome with my two friends. I've seen the way that Aealynn eyes the Khajiit when she thinks nobody's looking.

I had a crush on Aealynn when I first met her, but somehow it's waned since then. Watching her constantly eyeing the Khajiit, having her get paranoid over my entire family, and seeing how she behaves when she thinks nobody's watching has managed to get the effect of 'broody and cute Breton' to wear off rather quickly. I can't stay with them. It'd only make Aealynn mad, and if they decide to get together I'll be a third wheel. It'd be best for all three of us if I disappeared. Can I just leave? Where would I even go? I can't go back home because everyone still hates me. I could stay in Falkreath, but that's still too close to the Khajiit and Aealynn for my liking.

Could I travel to one of the other cities? It would cost money, but I'm sure I could scrounge it up in a day or two by cutting wood or doing odd jobs. I could even steal it if I couldn't get it any other way. No. I have no idea what city would work best for me, and I have no idea what I'd do once I was in the city. Being a hunter doesn't sound bad, but that might be a little too dangerous. The wild beast of Skyrim are deadly, and with the talk of dragons returning being a hunter is a death wish. I'd be out in the open all the time, away from anyone to help me fight off foes, and I'd constantly smell like bloody deer. Predators would easily find and kill me.

I'm about to give up when I think of something. An Orc with gigantic tusks and the prettiest damned smile in the entire world. Ale. Ale's parents were heavy drinkers, and it shows in the name of their child. I met Ale a few years ago while I was with my father and brother on a hunting trip. I'd slunk off by myself to do some exploring (back then I was rather stupid). Ale and I happened to meet and trade. Then, we'd ended up agreeing to hunt with one another. We'd talked all night as we hunted, and by morning we'd agreed to send letters to one another. Slowly, my attraction grew and grew. Likewise, Ale's attraction to me grew.

I'd convince myself I was in love with Ale, but then Aealynn came along. I'd kept the letters going, but I'd stopped signing off with 'your love' and toned down the lovey dovey language all throughout the letter. Ale's last letter (I got it a night before the feast) told me that a nice smith in Riften had trained Ale and was about to retire and give my love the smith. So, the Orc begged me to come visit the smith so we could see one another in person and catch up. I'd written a letter denying it and breaking it off with Ale, but I hadn't sent it. If I managed to get twenty gold (maybe even ask Aealynn for it) I could be gone by tomorrow morning and be heading on the way to meet my former love.

I'm certain if I see Ale all of my old feelings will come running back and I'll fall in love all over again. I could be a happy wife and help Ale at the forge. A nice, cozy life. I could even turn to my love for comfort after I tell Ale all about what happened to my family. Aealynn and the Khajiit would be alone like they like, and I'd have someone to love and comfort me. I haven't thought about my Orc love in a while, but now Ale seems like the best option. I take a deep breath and slowly release it. I need to find Aealynn and ask for twenty gold, or at least bum some off a guard. Either way, I need some money. If I'm going to make it to Riften by dawn, then I need to be moving soon.


	92. Laudate's Last Ride

I stick my head in 'Grave Concoctions' and see the Redguard still working on the mage Khajiit. Aealynn is sitting by the fire with her head in her hands and doesn't seem to notice me. Carefully, I step inside and close the door. The Redguard woman is too busy to notice me and Aealynn isn't looking. Looks like I won't have to ask for some gold after all. I take a few steps to the left and go behind the counter. I scan below the counter and look at what's underneath it. A large sack draws my attention to it. I snatch the sack up, untie the top of it, and look at what's inside. Shining gold gleams up at me and I feel my face twist into a smile.

'Stealing is wrong' is what I've always been taught. I was also taught family comes before all else and that elves won't turn against other elves. I've been abandoned by my family and almost killed by other elves. I pocket the gold and stand up. Aealynn hasn't looked up and the Redguard woman is still working on the mage. None of them have even noticed me in the slightest. I walk back around the counter and take a few feet over to the door. I spare another glance behind me. This is it. I'll leave and never return. Should I tell them I'm leaving? Ale will be glad to see me without an explanation, but I don't think the 'no explanation thing' for leaving will make the Breton and Khajiit happy.

I don't think I can bear to tell them face-to-face. After all we've been through I'm still going to feel like an ass for leaving them. I suppose I could tell Aealynn I'm leaving and not have to tell the Khajiit, but Aealynn looks like she has enough on her mind at the moment. Besides, I'll feel like I'm trying to take all the attention away from the Khajiit. I can't do that. Can I leave a note? Hmm, there's no for-sure way to make sure that they'll find it. I could always give it to the Redguard woman and tell her to give it to the Khajiit, but the Redguard is currently working on the injured mage. I take a deep breath and look around. I don't see any area that they would notice right away.

I suppose the door is as good of a place as any to nail a note to. If they don't read the note, then I'm not sure what they could do to find out where I went. Maybe I can go to the bar and tell the bartender to tell a Khajiit and Breton who pass through that I'm going to go somewhere where I'll find a new home. Yeah, I think that'll probably be the best way to handle this situation. So, I need to find a piece of paper, some ink, a nail, and a hammer. Eh, I can go steal a lot of those from the inn. Probably. While I'm over there I can drop the message off and buy some food for the road. If I'm lucky I'll have enough to keep me busy for the entire carriage ride.

I find the inn relatively easily because of the hanging sign of two mugs of ale being smashed together. I carefully step inside 'Dead Man's Drink' and look around. The dimly lit bar has a dying fire in a fireplace in the middle of the building, a bar at the end of the hall where multiple drinks and foods are on display, and tables going down the length of the hall. I see a few doors leading to rooms and stairs leading to what I'm assuming is the cellar, but those don't interest me too much. I glance up at the dark ceiling and see a few cobwebs hanging there. Considering there isn't a customer in sight I'm going to assume this place has seen better days.

Hopefully, that'll work in my favor. If they're in need of gold, then I can probably buy some random items without them complaining too much. An Imperial woman in tavern clothes is behind the bar and is currently busy cleaning a filthy mug with an even filthier rag. All of her attention is on the task and she hasn't looked at me once since I walked in. I feel my stomach clinch as everything seems to finally catch up with me. I've been too busy thinking and not feeling during this, and now I know why. I'm extremely hot, I'm sweating like a pig, I can't breathe right, my throat is tight, my chest is clenching, and everything I'm wearing seems to suddenly fit wrong.

I knew I'd probably get nervous preparing to leave my two 'friends' behind, but I never thought it'd be this bad. I manage to swallow the building lump in my throat and bring Ale's face to my mind. Windswept black hair falling down into bright brown eyes, two pearly white teeth poking out from thick lips, a broken nose pushed to the right side, a thick scar spanning from a chin to an ear, and flawless greyish skin. Yeah, Ale will make this all worth it. Ale might not fill the void of my family, but the Orc will at least show me more affection than Aealynn or her mage friend ever have. Well, intimacy type of affection. I might have yearned for Aealynn's touch, but someone the death of my brother and watching her fawn over the Khajiit have successfully deadened that part of me.

With Ale's mind in mind, I go and make my way over to the bar. The Imperial eyes me for a moment before focusing on the mug again. "What do you want?". She couldn't sound like she cares less. I list off the supplies I need. She nods and goes hunting for them. While she's gone I take out my money, count out twenty gold, and put the gold in my bra. Now I can use the rest as spending money. When the woman returns she places down a ink pot that's almost empty, a torn piece of paper, a bent nail, a quill, and a hammer that's missing half of its handle.

I inwardly groan. "How much?". She shrugs and seems to think for a minute. "Fifteen gold?". That's half of the spending gold I have, but I suppose it could be worse. I buy the items, then buy some food and drink for the ride. The transaction ends when I hand over all my gold and the woman gives me a burlap sack to put all of my new belongings in. As she hands me the bag I tell her what I need her to do. "If you see a Breton and Khajiit pass through here, can you tell them 'Laudate went somewhere she needed to go.'. They'll understand.". She nods and goes back to cleaning her mug. I carefully pack everything up, mumble my thanks, and begin to leave.

When I step outside I look up at the sky as I begin heading back to the Redguard's home. Almost nightfall. I'd better get a move on if I don't want to be noticed by anyone. I reach the woman's house and place my sack down on the ground. Then, I pull the quill, ink, paper, nail, and hammer from the bag. I quickly hammer the paper to the door (sending a silent prayer of thanks when nobody comes running to investigate the banging on the door). I dip the quill in the ink and place the tip against the paper. Now all I have to do is think about what I want to write down and do it. My possibly last words to my friends. I take a deep breath and begin to write.

_My Khajiit friend, this letter isn't easy to write to you. It pains me to write this, but it needs to be done. If there was any way that I could get out of writing this (or find a reason not to write this at all), then I'd find that way and take it. I've tried to find any way to get out of this. I'm afraid that there's no way to avoid what must be done. It's clear that Aealynn is pinning after you like a dog does after a bitch in heat. You might not be ready to accept her affection, but I know that eventually you'll come to find you have feelings for her to. I've seen you and how you look at Aealynn when you think nobody's looking. Maybe you don't even realize how you look at her or how you feel for her._

_ I'm not entirely sure, but I know for sure eventually you and Aealynn will either get together or completely separate. I can't stay together with you two if you end up getting together. I'll end up getting in the way of your relationship, and I'm certain when you finally come to terms with your feelings you'll want to spend some time together without anyone interrupting. And if you end up breaking apart and never getting back together, then I can't choose sides on who to go with and I'm not certain who would even want me. Now all I can do is wish you the best of luck and apologize for what I've done. I'm going where I'm needed. I wish you the best._

_Aealynn, I don't really know quite what to say to you. I think we've been through a lot and have had a lot of meaningful moments together in the last few weeks. I'd like to think that we're friends. I have no idea if you even feel the same way. At one point I would have loved to have been with you in a romantic way. In fact, I think that's all I wanted for a little while. Remember that Orc hunter I told you I got together with on a hunting trip? I almost sent a letter to the Orc breaking things off because of you. Now I'm glad I waited to break things off because it's time for me to go. It's clear you're trying to get things on with the Khajiit. I didn't want to see it before, but seeing you by that fire made everything clear. _

_I don't have a damned chance, and it's better for me to step out of the way. I've already destroyed my family, so I might as well allow you two to come together without me getting in the way and complicating things anymore than they already are. I'm going to my Orc hunter and I'm going to try to make a life out of these shambled remains. Hopefully, I'll find some happiness with my Orc lover. And hopefully you'll find some with your Khajiit one. I'd like to say I'd stay in touch with you, but I don't think that that would be good for anyone. I'll be leaving, and I only have one last piece of advice. Don't fuck things with the Khajiit up._

I grab my bag of food, make sure the note is secured, and start walking away. This is it. I'm about to start a whole new chapter in my life. I find a carriage driver outside out town. I tell him where I want to go, give him the gold, and climb into his carriage. As we drive away I give once last glance at Falkreath. My throat and chest tighten as my vision becomes blurry. I turn away and close my eyes. Ale. All for Ale. I'll just need to tell myself that for the rest of the ride.


	93. The Mage's Desire

**Khajiit POV:**

White noise and background sounds are the first things to come back to me. I attempt to open my eyes or raise my hands to my head or do something, but everything I try to do is met with no response. I try to wiggle my toes and fingers. Nothing. I suck in a breath, but I can't even feel that. Now I'm just aware I'm alive. Hopefully. _If this is the afterlife, then some priestesses and priests back on Tamriel owe me a few gigantic apologies._ I'm about to think more unflattering thoughts about the priests and priestesses who might have lied to me when I feel something else. It's an... _odd_ feeling to say the least.

It's fuzzy and vague and I can't really get a proper hold on how to describe it. The best thing I can think of that comes close to it is that something's _moving_ around inside of me right below the left side of my ribs. I can't feel much of it though. It's like a numbed feeling. Almost as if I'm touching the stomach someone who's having their insides move around on them. Damn it, I wish I could feel more. It might be painful, but feeling at least _something_ is better than being left deaf and dumb in the dark. The movement suddenly stops and a noise breaks through my white noise. _Crack_. I try to cringe a little at the sudden noise, but my face and ears still aren't moving how I want them to. Another _crack_ meets my ears and this time I don't even try to cringe.

The cracks sounded rather loud and forceful. Hopefully whatever's being broken isn't attached to me. I feel a dull throbbing in what I _think_ is my right arm. Oh. Looks like it's attached to me. Damn. I try to move my right arm and the throbbing gets worse. It's still numb and not too powerful, but I quickly stop trying to move that limb. Instead, I think it might be best to take a different approach. I try to flick my right ear. For once, I feel a muscle spasm in response. I try again. Another spasm. I push my mild pain down and stop trying to move anything else. I keep trying to flick my ear. The spasms come more often than not, but they're weak and seem to only grow stronger over a long period of time.

Finally, I _think_ I feel my ear flip all the way back so it's pressing against my skull. It's only for a few seconds before the ear pops back up, but it's something. I keep going, and after twenty more tries I get my ear down again. I manage to hold it for a few heartbeats before it flicks back up. Suddenly, a voice breaks through my static hearing. "Shit, looks like she woke up.". An intelligible scream rattles my ears and causes me to try to cringe once again. "Don't go screaming, I'll shoot something in her to put her under.". Another scream I can't make out. Then, something warm goes into my throbbing right arm. Finally, complete mental darkness.

* * *

The first feeling I have when I come to is of a comfortable warmth surrounding me. Slowly, I take inventory of my body parts. I move all of my limbs and a single spark of pain doesn't bother me. I open my eyes and slowly sit up. I was lying on my side in the bed, so it takes me a second or two to get into a more comfortable position in the bed. I end up leaning against my headboard with the pillow shoved in between my lower back and the bed. I look down at the bed to see what exactly I'm lying in. A two-person bed is draped in a thick, soft bearskin blanket. I run my black claws through the fur as I look up at the rest of the room.

_Shit, I'm back in a hospital_. The square room is an okay size, but it's completely bare besides the bed. No windows line the completely white and sterile room, and I can already feel something rolling around in my stomach. I move to get up, but as I move my left arm bumps someone in the bed with me. I hear a deep grumble from the lump beside me and I temporarily freeze up. What happened? Who the oblivion would be in bed with me? Then, I remember the battle. We must have won, or else I'd be dead. And, that means there's one of two people lying beside me in this cramped hospital bed. It's either Laudate or Aealynn. For some unknown reason I secretly hope it's Aealynn and not Laudate.

I suppose I should feel guilty for preferring the Breton over the Bosmer, but I can't really bring myself to feel bad. I like the elf because she's nice and seems like a decent person; however, right now all I want to do is see Aealynn. The Breton is my closest friend and I want to be completely and utterly sure she's unharmed and here for me. I reach over and gently shake the lump in the bed. The grumbling stops and I hear a pleased voice come from the pile. "You're awake.". Gracefully (more gracefully than she has the right to be), Aealynn slides the bearskin blanket off of her. My friend is lying on her right side and her head was resting on the pillow on her side, but she moves the second she starts moving the blanket.

She moves her right arm so she's resting on her elbow, pops her head up, and uses her left hand to pull the blanket down to her hips. My eyes briefly leave my friend as the bearskin blanket is slightly moved off of me. Then, I turn my attention to her and flip onto my side and scoot down a little. Now I'm mimicking her position in reverse and I can talk to her a little more comfortably. I open my mouth to speak, but the words die in my throat. Now that I'm actually looking at the woman and not focusing on just her face I notice some very important details about what Aealynn is wearing.

Well, I guess it's more appropriate to say 'I notice some very important details about what Aealynn _isn't_ wearing'. The Breton is completely naked beneath the covers, and the only thing covering her is the blanket that covers her from the waist down. I feel my face heat up as my ears flatten against my skull. The ceiling suddenly seems _very_ interesting as I find it hard to breathe. My own panting, raspy breathe fills my ears and I start shaking in embarrassment. I feel a tender hand touch the side of my face and I'm as still as a stone gargoyle. My eyes flip down to look at Aealynn's face. Her long, dark hair is a tangled bird's nest around her head, her pale skin is dotted with freckles, and her bright eyes are dancing with amusement.

"Is something wrong?". Her voice is sultry and more seductive than normal, but that's the least of my worries right now. "I-I-I-". I can't even get a single word out as my eyes slide downwards simply because the temptation is too great right now. Instantly, my face heats up once again and I go back to looking at Aealynn's taunting eyes. "What's gotten into you? It's like you've never seen me naked before.". Aealynn scoots a little closer to me as she talks, and she casually kicks the blanket off of her body as she gets closer. _Oh by the nine this woman is going to be the death of me._

I try to swallow a lump building in my throat, but it doesn't seem to work. Aealynn begins leaning forward and I finally seem able to find my voice. "_Aealynn_!". My voice is a crack of a squeak, and yet it still manages to halt the woman. My Breton friend doesn't pull back, instead cocking her head and looking me up and down through the blanket I'm now clutching to like my life depends on it. There's a lump in my throat, my chest hurts, I'm shaking, my face is hot, my ears are still flattened against my skull, and I feel my tail twitching beneath the blanket. I like Aealynn, but I don't want our relationship to start off with us being intimate before we've even had our first kiss!

Wait, do I even want a relationship with her? I mean, it'd be nice. She still isn't completely sure about this world and still has a few outdated thoughts about other races, but I'm still into her. She's sweet, smart, and she can even be funny when she wants. Also, there's just something endearing about her. She has her flaws like her paranoia and unethical ideas about other races, but she's working past those! I think I would like a relationship with her. Oblivion, if I knew she'd say 'yes' I'd probably ask her to do something romantic with me. So, I guess I do have feelings for her. I might even want to act on them eventually.

Could I ever act on them? Aealynn leans a little closer to me, apparently taking my silence as acceptance. I could, but not like this! I pull back a little more and try to talk Aealynn down. "Aealynn, I like you. I think I could have feelings for you-". Her eyes light up and she starts practically climbing on top of me. My shaking is getting worse as I shove one arm between her and I. "but I don't think this is the proper way to-". I'm cut off as Aealynn smoothly grabs my hand in hers and moves my arm down so it's lying by my side. The woman lands on top of me, the bearskin blanket trapped between us. Somehow, the Breton moves the blanket off of me and I realize I'm wearing the same attire that my friend is.

My face gets to an unbearable point of heat as Aealynn finally strikes. She traps my hips in between hers, curls her back so she's hovering over me, grabs my hands in hers (solidly planting my hands above my head), and finally leans down to capture my lips in her own. Soft, maybe a little too moist lips brush mine and Aealynn puts more weight behind the kiss. It's clear she has no idea what she's doing. The kiss moves around too much, the Breton has put a little too much spit into it, and she's basically pressing down hard enough to smash my lips against my teeth. I'm about to complain when something happens.

* * *

I scream as I sit up in an uncomfortable, hard bed in the middle of a dimply lit shop. I feel my heart racing and my ears pressed against my skull as I look around. Aealynn is awkwardly blocking out most of my view of the right side of the store as she hovers by my one-person bed. My eyes instantly stop moving when I see her. The Breton looks at me with what I can only describe as a concerned expression. "Are you okay? I heard you moving around and making noises in your sleep...". I can tell from her face the noises weren't screaming or crying. I swallow a building lump in my throat. As I struggle to think I see my vision become blurry and a throbbing erupt in the back of my head. _Well, shit._


	94. Finally

I hear a groan pass my lips as I slam my eyes closed and bring a hand up to the side of my head. White noise begins to fill my ears, but I hear my friend's voice above the din of the static overcoming me. "Oh, the owner of the store said that might happen. Here,". I hear what I think is the sound of footsteps as Aealynn apparently leaves my side. The throbbing in my head only seems to get worse as I feel my stomach beginning to curl up. Suddenly, I feel a cold bottle of something being pushed against my lips. I instinctively open my mouth and feel liquid rush from the bottle, and it's all I can do to drink it down as quickly as Aealynn is giving it to me.

"The healer told me that this will block out the headaches. You got hit pretty hard.". The throbbing stops, the white noise goes away, and my stomach quiets down. Damn, I love health potions. I open my eyes and my vision is filled with Aealynn's face. Her pale skin is covered in grim, her mess of dark hair is slick with grease, and her eyes are puffy and red. Not to most attractive thing to wake up to, but for some reason it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I finish off the potion and my Breton friend casually places it on the floor near my bed. I remember my dream and feel my face heat up and my throat tighten. Unfortunately, Aealynn doesn't seem willing to forget her question.

"Anyway, are you okay? You were moving around pretty hard before I woke you up, and you kept making some weird noises.". My chest cramps, my ears flatten against my skull, and I feel my tail begin to stir beneath the blanket on top of me. I can't even bring myself to look Aealynn in the face. "I was just remembering the battle.". I mumble the excuse and pray Aealynn goes back to bed. In my dreams I was ready to fess up and see if she wanted to become more with me, but this isn't my dream. In a dream rejection hurts; however, I can always wake up and tell myself it wasn't real. I can just pretend it never happened and Aealynn would never be any wiser.

In the real world it's not that simple. If I told her and she said 'yes', then great. We get to move on and see where things go. If she says no, then I'll have twisted our relationship. She'll always carry that with her. No matter how long I wait or whatever we do, she'll always have 'she likes you' in the back of her mind. It might not tear our friendship apart, but it definitely wouldn't be a good thing. Neither of us would ever look at one another in the same way ever again. There's always the chance she could start to like me... No, that wouldn't work either. If she started liking me after I'd already fessed up to her, then it'd be the opposite problem. I'd worry she wanted to be with me out of pity, or that she's just 'settling' for me.

I instantly almost jump out of my skin when I feel a cool hand touch my face. My eyes snap up to look at Aealynn as every other part of my body tenses and freezes. Her puffy eyes are relaxed and her thin lips are pulled up in a smile. Her calloused fingertips gently slide through my thick fur and touch the skin beneath. I attempt to swallow a gigantic lump that's formed in my throat. It doesn't work. Aealynn sees me struggling, and in an instant her demeanor changes. Eyes that were full of certainty drain and reveal fear while she pulls back and her fingers twitch. Slowly, her pale skin becomes red and she starts to struggle to breathe like I'm already doing.

Her fingers start to slide downward and go limp. Barely, her hand keeps contact with my flesh by lightly brushing the underside of my jaw. I swallow again. Looks like it's up to me. I take a deep breathe and Aealynn's eyes widen. She expects me to reject her. I can see the anticipation in her eyes. Aealynn's probably already coming up with an excuse or thinking about how to defuse the situation. I'll save her the time. I scoot forward a little. It's just an inch or two, but it does the trick. Her hand is pushed up until her fingers are back where they were, my knees bump against hers as she crouches down onto the bed with me, and we're once again in each other's personal space.

Her dark eyes lock onto mine and I can't bring myself to look away. My heart is pounding against my ribs, my stomach feels like it's about to explode, my tail refuses to stay still, my ears are pressed so hard against my skull they hurt, my chest is constricting my breathing, I feel like my throat is closing up, and every single part of my body is on fire. I try to wet my mouth and swallow, but my body refuses to listen to my commands. I can tell by Aealynn's bright red face and labored breathes that she isn't doing much better. Carefully, she leans in a little more. I want to lean in. I want to lean in and take the plunge and feel what it's like to kiss the real Aealynn and not an imaginary woman in my dreams.

I want to, but I can't. I'm not ready to put myself out there and risk it. It's clear to me she wants this. By the nine it's obvious, and I can't do anything about it. I just can't find it in myself to put myself out there on the small chance she doesn't really want to be anything with me. She needs to do that for me. She needs to take the plunge and show me that she's serious about wanting me. It's selfish and I'm acting like a child, but it's all I can do. Something inside of me won't let me be brave and lean forward. Aealynn needs to do that, then I can tell her how I really feel and we can move past all of this nonsense.

Carefully, Aealynn begins to lean in. I close my eyes and tilt my head to the side. I can feel her breathe mingling with mine and the faintest touch of her lips brushing over mine. I tense up even more like I'm waiting for the killing blow. A loud swallowing noise comes from Aealynn as we both remain as still as stone. I suck in a light breathe, then halt my breathing. It's an invitation for her to take the final plunge and end it. Aealynn likewise stops sucking in air. Both of us remain as we are. Lips barely a hair's width apart from touching as the room seems to get hotter and hotter. My own pounding heartbeat is filling my ears and my entire body seems to be vibrating with tension.

I can't do it. I can't wait for her to take the leap. I need this now. I need all of this tension and idiotic waiting to be over. _What if she doesn't accept me_? She's leaning over my bed, her lips are almost touching mine, and both of us are holding our breaths. If she rejects me, then she sure as fuck's lead me on long enough to fool anyone. Besides, I can almost say for certain she wants something with me. The worst that could happen is she pulls back and says it's something shallow and meaningless like casual sex. Aealynn doesn't seem like the kind of person who would want that, but for all I know that could be what she wants.

I command my muscles to move forward for the kiss, but something interrupts us before I can finish what we've started. A _click_ of a lock being turned and the creaking of a door being opened. Instantly, the tension is sucked out of the room and embarrassment fills in the gap. Aealynn hops off of my bed and can't meet my eyes, but I can see her skin is a bright pink and she's shuffling her feet. My ears pop up and my tail twitches as my muscles relax all at once. A dull, aching pain is in my groin and I realize how tense I really was. I silently promise myself I'll sneak away and take care of the aching by myself later, but I already know it's a hollow promise.

If a simple kiss with Aealynn can get me bothered enough, then nothing I can do to myself is going to compare. A Redguard woman walks in and eyes both of us. "I'm about to open shop, so unless you want to help me run my business or buy potions I'd suggest you go to the inn. If either of you start hurting, then come back to me and I'll patch you up. If you don't, then goodbye.". She steps out of the way of the door and motions for us to leave. Aealynn turns to me, but still can't meet my eyes. "Do you think you can walk, or would you like me to carry you like I did back in Markarth when Kaie injured you?". Well, that's a double edged sword if I've ever seen one.

If I ask her to carry me, then the tension could return. If I ask her to let me walk, then we'll be here all day because I still can't feel my legs. I look at the floor and nod. Instantly, two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. Aealynn's right arm cradles my back right above my ass, and her left arm is wrapped around my back up by my shoulder blades. "I've already moved our stuff to the inn...". Aealynn barely manages to croak out the words as she looks everywhere that isn't me. I swallow a building lump in my throat and remind myself to stay calm. Barely, I manage not to give away the feelings boiling inside me. Aealynn begins to move and it's clear she doesn't want to carry me.

Her steps are choppy, fast, and she nearly rams me into everything that's in her path. It's like a desperate animal trying to escape wolves. Only in this case the kiss we almost had is the wolf. I look at my own hands as Aealynn swings me through the street towards the inn. I almost kissed her. I almost kissed her and I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about it. I like her and she likes me. Now one of us has to grow up and be the one to say it first. I almost did that before the Redguard interrupted me. Now it's going to take me another week of talking myself up before I even attempt to confront Aealynn about it again.

I remain silent as we enter the inn, Aealynn finds a room, and sits me down. While she goes to pay for the room I look around. I'm in the one single person bed shoved in the corner, there's a dresser at the foot of the bed, and there isn't a single window in sight. _Lovely_. Before I can keep mentally complaining, Aealynn returns and shuts the door behind her. She comes to my side and lightly sits down on the bed. Neither of us make eye contact as we wait for the other to speak first.

Aealynn gets up before either of us have spoken a word. "So, I paid for another room... I'll just get going I guess.". She turns and begins shuffling away. I hang my head and mumble words she can't hear. Then, I hear my name whispered. I look up and my vision is once again full of Aealynn. "_Aealynn_-". I whisper her name. Finally, she strikes.


	95. Fallout

**Aealynn POV:**

_Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. Those are my profound thoughts as I keep kissing the Khajiit in front of me. It's... Well, _extremely, completely, and utterly awkward_ is a major understatement for what kissing her is like. Her fur is tickling my face, I swear I feel a whisker (she has whiskers, doesn't she?) poking my cheek, and her lips are all wrong. Kissing a woman is one thing, but kissing a _Khajiit_ woman is a completely different experience. It's like my lips can't get in quite the right position to actually kiss her. Not to mention the fact my lips are so wet they can only be described as slightly slimy. Also, I think I might be doing it too hard because I swear I can feel the outline of her teeth beneath her lip.

I try to turn my head a little to get a better lock between our lips and actually make it a 'kiss', but it only seems to make the kissing even more awkward. My lips slide against hers and I still can't get a good kiss going. It's like trying to kiss a horse or goat. I've never attempted to kiss either of those animals, but this is what I'd imagine it'd be like. I hear the mage suck in a deep breathe and try to help me along. She moves her lips and slightly moves her head back. It helps... A little. Now that she's adjusted her lips into a 'kiss' position it's better. Now I just need to get use to the fact her lips are completely fucked up and shaped wrong.

It's as if her lips are missing some parts or have some parts added. I can't really describe it. Her lips are just weird and are making the kissing extremely hard to enjoy. Finally, I decide to admit defeat. My lips are slimy, her lips are pressed against her teeth, and both of us have our heads tilted at uncomfortable angles to sustain the kiss. I pull away from her with a _pop_ and take a step back. The first thing I notice is the Khajiit's face. Her ears are flattened to her head, her eyes are wide and dilated, she's panting, and she's looking at me like she can't decide what to do. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. I just kissed the girl I like. I kissed her without asking her if she wanted to be kissed by me.

I know it's not necessary to ask permission before kissing someone, but it always seemed like the natural thing to me. If I kissed someone without asking, then it would get awkward and I wouldn't know what to do... Like right now. The Khajiit licks her already wet lips and seems to eye me up and down for a brief second. Then, her eyes once again lock on to my own. I want to kiss her again. I want to kiss her and hold her close and let her know how much I care about her and want to be with her. I want to do all of those things to start showing her the person I could be for her, but I can't. I made a mistake. I've put myself out there and it's going to end up biting me in the ass.

Slowly, I feel my fingers slide through her fur as I drop my hands to my sides and stand up. Now I'm stiffly standing beside her bed and the Khajiit begins to push herself up into a sitting position. Carefully, she brings her fingers up to her glistening lips and runs her claws along the slick flesh. She blinks once. Twice. Then, she swallows. For a moment a tense silence fills the room as both of us seem to be waiting for the other to make the first move. My heart is roaring beside white noise in my ears, my hands are slick with sweat, my throat is closing up, my chest is tight, and I'm struggling to get any air to my burning lungs. I even swear I feel myself shaking a tiny bit.

"Aealynn...". She barely whispers the words as she looks at me. Her ears perk up and she cocks her head to the side. I see a movement beneath the covers and realize her tail is twitching. "Aealynn, do you like me?". That's the stupidest question I've ever heard. I'd like to be nicer, but it really is. I just spent the last roughly five minutes attempting to kiss her in a way that doesn't make me appear like I'm a teenage boy. I open my mouth and a high-pitched squeaking sound is all that comes out. _Smooth. She's all mine now._ I try again and another squeak comes out. _Damn, I'm good. It's a miracle she hasn't jumped into bed with me already._

The Khajiit swallows again and begins to look around the room. "It's okay if you like me.". She barely whispers the words as she continues not to meet my eyes. I'm certain it's okay if I like her, but I'm still not ready. This changes everything and I'm not sure if I'm ready to change with it. She could do better than me. She could do so much better than me and we both know it. What if Laudate or someone else comes along? She'll go with them. It's obvious, isn't it? I'm from an ancient time. I accepted my feelings for her, but I'm still not certain if I can commit to this. If she showed me she wouldn't leave me or that she wouldn't be looking for something better, then I could accept it.

But right now my heart feels like it's about to stop, I can't breathe, and I suddenly have to pee. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here and get some air and calm down! I start hyperventilating as I take one step towards the door. I kissed her. The ball's in her court now. And, once it's back to mine I can panic again. The Khajiit's eyes snap up and look at me. "Aealynn, isn't okay to like me... It's not like we have to do anything right now...". She looks down and begins slightly clawing the blanket as her ears come down. "We can always figure out how we really feel about each other as we go back to the college. You know, see if it works out.".

Wait, did I hear that right? She wants to see how it works out? I feel a large lump building up in my throat and I find myself looking at my boots and shuffling my feet. "_You mean you want to see how we work_?". I barely manage to get the works out in one puff of air as I feel my heart pounding against my rib cage and my lungs squeeze together. The Khajiit swallows a noticeable lump in her throat and goes silent for a few minutes. I'm almost terrified she's going to take it all back and pretend none of this happened. "Yes, see how we work.". More silence. "Together. You. And me. Togetherish. Like a thing.". I look up to see her looking at the blanket as she twists the bearskin item in her clawed hands.

Her ears are still flattened to her skull and I can see her tail moving. "As a unit. Both of us. In a romantic sense. Like two people who-". I can see she's clearly going to keep rambling and talking about 'us' while coming up with terrible metaphors for two people being in a romantic relationship. "You mean we're together?". I ask the question I was too afraid to ask, so it'll all be over quicker. Like pulling out a tooth. The pain might hurt like a bitch right now (although from the sound of it the pain won't come at all), but it'll feel a whole oblivion of a lot better tomorrow morning. The Khajiit looks up and manages to meet my eyes.

Her glassy orbs aren't lidded in the slightest and it makes the woman look terrified. Maybe she is. "Yes.". She looks back down at the blanket. "I mean, if you want to be. You kissed me, but I guess that could always mean nothing...". She looks back up at me with her ears still flattened to her skull. "But only if you want it to mean nothing!". Damn, looks like neither of us are good at this. It's a good thing we've decided to do this with each other because I think anyone else would've just bailed on the relationship and been done by now. I nod slightly, then realize the Khajiit isn't looking at me and is busy looking at her hands as she begins to lightly claw the blanket.

"Yeah, it's fine. The kiss can mean something.". I look back at my boots as I shuffle them. "So, we're together?". She goes silent for a moment. "_Yes_.". It's barely a whisper, but it changes my entire body. My ears stop buzzing, my throat relaxes, I can breathe again, my hands are dry, and my heart is beating at a normal rate. I look up at the Khajiit and smile. She smiles back and scoots over a little on the bed. She pats the bed in an invitation for me to join her, and once again my face heats up and my chest tightens. I laugh and take a few steps back, then begin fumbling for the door. I find the handle and the Khajiit only smiles and chuckles a little at me.

"It's fine. I'll give you some time. We can start heading for the college tomorrow if you want.". I nod at her words as I open the door and step through it, but never take my eyes off of her. As I slide through the doorway I keep my head inside the room, smile at her one more time, and eventually leave fully. Once the door is closed I close my eyes and rest my forehead against the wood. Thank the gods that's over. That was literally the single most embarrassing moment I've ever had in my entire life. I made myself feel like an idiot in front of the woman I'm now in a romantic relationship with. Huh. I'm in a romantic relationship with the Khajiit.

I bolt upright, open my eyes, and feel a grin split my face. I'm in a romantic relationship with the Khajiit! Finally, I don't have to 'think over' my feelings and try to get the courage to ask her about it! We're together! I almost let out a cry of happiness, but I hold it in because I'm almost certain the Khajiit wouldn't appreciate me doing that right outside her door. I flip around to look at the still empty inn and take in a deep breath. I'm together with her, and tomorrow we're setting out for the college. Could this day get any better? I've finally found something deeper in the Khajiit mage I already spent so much time with, and we're leaving Falkreath to go somewhere better.

I see the innkeeper moving around behind the bar and placing some ales and beers on the counter. I dig around in my armor's pockets and find about fifty gold. Hmm, that should be enough to buy a few drinks. I begin walking over to the bar with a grin still splitting my face. Looks like the best day of my entire life just got a _tiny_ bit better.


	96. The Long Haul

**Khajiit POV:**

"Are we there yet?". Aealynn looks up at me with an almost pleading look from the floor of the carriage. I meet her eyes before answering.

"No. We left Falkreath hardly more than an hour ago.". I make sure to sound friendly and calm to my new romantic partner, but I can feel one of my ears twitch in annoyance. A deep scowl crosses the Breton's face as she responds.

"Hmm.". Aealynn rolls onto her back on the floor of the carriage as she scrunches her face up. I can see dirt on the floor and decide to give my partner some advice.

"You might want to get off of the floor. It's probably filthy, and neither of us know what other passengers have done while they were down there.". I go back to neatly filing down my nails and taking my attention off Aealynn.

A sudden brisk wind causes me to shiver and I once again curse this damned weather. My mage robes and boots hardly protect me from the cold. My traveling companion has an entire set of leather armor encasing her, but I'm not nearly as lucky. I wanted to wear something that would better protect me from the cold, but the healer said I can't wear anything too constricting for a week or so. I don't feel any pain (mostly because I have a healing spell blocking out pain), but I'm still going to follow the healer's orders. Aealynn taps my leg to get my attention before talking.

"It's better down here. Easier to amuse myself. Look-". She begins crawling up the small length of the carriage and smacks her hand down right in front of her. Finally, she speaks again.

"a rare and unique animal I wouldn't have found if I was sitting up there.". She triumphantly holds up her prize (a tiny ant that's struggling to get free) as she speaks. I focus all of my attention back on her and decide to play along.

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Rare and beautiful creatures not seen elsewhere. All of the justification one needs to go rutting around on the floor of a dirty carriage.". A large grin splits my lips (and I barely manage to hold in my laughter at the silliness of the entire thing) as I speak and I shake my head in a slight amount of disbelief. Aealynn smirks again and keeps going.

"See, you get it! In order to see the rare and exotic animals of Skyrim we have to make sacrifices.". Slowly, Aealynn brings the ant closer to her face as she talks.

I roll my eyes and look around at where we are. Thick woods surround us on both sides, but I think I can hear a river around here somewhere. It's taken us quite a few hours of driving to get here, and I still feel like we've never been farther away from the college. Away from the one and only place I've ever even considered calling 'home'. Aealynn seems like she's in good spirits about the whole thing, but I'm worried for her. I don't want her to start thinking I'm 'the boss' and she has to follow me everywhere. Suddenly, Aealynn's plan backfires as she makes a noise.

"GAH!". My companion screams and tosses the ant to the side as it takes a nibble on her hand. As Aealynn rubs her face I speak to her.

"Well-". I barely manage to hold back my laughter as my tail twitches against my back in delight. "you kind of deserve that for picking the poor thing up and messing with it!".

I stop examining my claws and pull one of my spell books from a fold in my robes. Aealynn seems less than amused.

"It wasn't my fault! The damned bastard planned that from the very beginning!". Aealynn hops up and collapses in the seat to my right, a wide grinning splitting her face. Hmm, odd. I decide to confront Aealynn about her behavior.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem to be acting a little happier and bright-eyed today. The Breton back in Falkreath nearly took the barmaid's head off when she offered her another drink.".

I've noticed Aealynn has been acting weirder around me lately, but I can likewise tell that I'm acting odd around her. I like to think it's just about how we've recently accepted our feelings for one another. Maybe we'll calm down once we've gotten use to the idea that we're together, or maybe this is just how we'll act. I can honestly say I don't mind either way, and I don't think Aealynn cares too much either. Ah, I'm probably thinking about it too much. I should get back to reading. I idly run my eyes along the words of the book, but raise my ears and keep them perked for Aealynn's response. My attention doesn't fail me as the Breton resumes our conversation.

"Eh, what can I say? When one's purely in the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself, how can they possibly be upset?". Aealynn's grin widens as she realizes she's said what can be called a 'smooth' line. It's cheesy, but still kind of smooth. I decide I might as well have a little fun.

"Aealynn-". I tell her in a stern voice. "flattery will get you absolutely everywhere.". I feel my lips twitch as Aealynn lets out a sigh of relief now that she knows her advance isn't going to get her in trouble. However, I think the game we're playing is getting a little old.

"Unless you plan on flattering me a little more, I'd suggest taking a nap. We still have a long way to go.". I gently advise my companion as I still scan my book.

Aealynn's been showering me with praise ever since we've gotten together. I don't mind too much, but I still feel like she's better at this whole 'relationship' thing than I am. I've been mostly timid about the entire thing and I'm afraid anything I say to Aealynn can be taken the wrong way or offend her. My partner has apparently decided I'll take anything the right way and that I deserve praise. She isn't wrong about the first one, but right now I'm not sure about the second part. It still just feels like she's a lot better at being romantic than I am. I guess I'll have to find out how I feel about that later. Aealynn seems to know how she feels because she keeps piling it on.

"And miss a mere second of the beauty standing before me? I daresay that would be a sin unto the gods!". She clutches her chest and twists her face in mock horror at me. Well, I suppose our game can go on for a little while longer. What's the harm?

"I would have gone with 'I'll see you in my dreams', but I suppose 'sin unto the gods' is nice to. Makes me feel like a holy preacher though.". My smile erupts into a grin as I talk and become more comfortable with this new side of Aealynn. Aealynn goes over the top and pretends to be offended.

"_Pfft_!". Aealynn's mock farting noise is unexpected and loud, so it's no surprise I drop my book to the carriage floor. Aealynn doesn't seem to stop when I drop my book.

"Everyone's a critic. Nobody can settle for 'sin unto the gods'. They always want the archetypes and expected lines.". Aealynn snatches my book off the ground, flips it open to a random page, and returns it to my hands.

I don't suppose I should bother lying to myself. I enjoy the attention I'm getting from Aealynn. It's nice to have someone pay attention to me and consider me a close friend (or in this case partner). I tried to make the connection with multiple people, but none of them returned my feelings. I think it was mostly because of my 'knowledgeable' personality. I like to think about facts and what's most important in the long run. Most people don't like having a partner who can put feelings aside and think with ethos for a second. I'm certain there's someone out there besides Aealynn who would take me, but right now all I want is her. My Aealynn. The woman in question puffs herself up and keeps our game going.

"Fine. 'I'll see you in my dreams whenever I next do slumber'.". Aealynn dramatically slumps down in her seat and begins pretending to snore. I don't hide the grin on my face as I talk.

"Classy. You even threw some fancy words in there to make it all noble. Hard to imagine you're the same woman who ran away like her arse was on fire after she kissed me.". I drop the grin and pretend to put on a stern face with my ears up, but I try not to make it look too intimidating in case Aealynn gets the wrong idea. She doesn't and keeps playing.

"Please, I was just sparing you the full and uncontrollable righteous wrath of my feminine charms!". She sits up tall and preens herself as she speaks.

I'm rather glad Aealynn is opening up to me. Now that she's shed some of her old thoughts about different races I think a romance between us would work quite well. It took us a while to get to this point, but I think it's worth it. I mean, I don't really see a reason why it wouldn't be worth it. Now I can feel free to be playful with Aealynn, act like myself, and help her adjust to the world around her without running through the streets naked like she did in Solitude. Heh, I actually need to remind her about that eventually. It could make for an interesting conversation now that we're together. But for right now I should focus on the fun I'm already having.

"Oh, pardon me. Every girl in your original time must have swooned and dropped their panties every single time you walked by.". I close my book and push it to the side because now it's clear I'm not going to get any reading done with Aealynn around. My friend seems overjoyed I'm playing fully and really lays it on thick.

"Absolutely! I couldn't walk by a line of soldiers without half of them losing their knickers and collapsing at my feet!". She leans back and keeps preening herself as she continues.

"I can't help it if I'm a natural ladykiller. If the women fell head over heels in love at the mere sound of my voice it's not my fault. Just in the blood.". She suavely stretches and relaxes like she owns the whole province of Skyrim.

I smile, but take a moment to look around as I come up with a clever response. My partner has successfully distracted me far too long, and I need to get a feel of the area we're now in. The thick woods is thinning out a little, but I still see some large game in the area. Well, it's only a few deer nibbling some grass on the path. It's still enough though. We aren't quite out of Falkreath, but we'll be on the border with Whiterun within three hours or so. Suddenly, the carriage comes to a halt.

Neither Aealynn or I question it. The driver is probably wiping the lather off of his horse, giving the beast something to eat and drink, checking the carriage, and making sure that nobody's following us. An average carriage driver's duty. Finally, I feel the perfect response come to the front of my mind. I turn, but my lips are interrupted by two others crashing down on them. Well, that's unexpected. The kiss keeps going, but it's still not quite right. We'll need to practice. I feel spit beginning to form between our lips. Yeah, lots and lots to practice. Well, no time like the present.


	97. Bears

When the carriage starts going at a fast pace down the winding road Aealynn and I move away from each other, both of us panting at the still awkward kissing. It's gotten a tiny bit better, but it's still not to the point we can really enjoy ourselves. I think that's the main reason we're panting right now. And the fact neither of us dared to breathe during the entire event. I swallow down my embarrassment and try to remain calm as Aealynn tries to pick the conversation back up.

"I believe it was your turn for a witty retort. Unless you wish to admit defeat and just let the victory go to me. Trust me, I won't judge you either way. Giving a victory to an opponent who's better that you is no shame. Honorable, in fact.". She leans back beside me and gives me her full attention. Aealynn even nods once to indicate I should say whatever I was going to say. It takes a second, but my response comes back to me. I smile at Aealynn as I say my perfect retort.

"Oooooh! That makes so much more sense than what I originally thought!". I reach for my book to get Aealynn's attention, I don't have any desire to go back to ready boring old spells. I can see the curiosity on Aealynn's face as she speaks.

"Wait, what did you originally think?". Aealynn loses all of her suaveness and coolness as she places her hand on my book and gets my attention back to her. Now it's my turn to have a little fun with _her_. I make sure to speak so she can hear me.

"I thought they were just too busy drowning in spit that they couldn't talk.". I erupt into laughter at my own joke and see Aealynn mock clutching her heart and feint getting hurt. She even throws in a little noise.

I can't hold back my smirk at the woman's current antics. This really is nice. Now that I'm not panicking over the idea that the woman might like me I can relax and get to be myself around her. Getting to be myself is a luxury I'm rarely granted as the Arch-Mage. Half of the people who come to the college are intent on shutting us down for good or giving us a hard time for some reason, so a stony front is needed to discourage them from even trying. Now I don't have to have that wall built up. I'm sure when I get back to the college things might change a little, but I can still be myself around Aealynn. Always around Aealynn.

"Gah!". Aealynn pretends to double-over in pain as I contain my laughter and sit a little straighter. My partner twists her face in pain as she gags out a few words.

"You're insulted my honor!". Aealynn drops the act and sits back up. I smirk and scoot a little closer to my friend. Well, I can't have that. I'll have to make up for it.

"My apologies. Shall I make up for my insult?". My face is heating up and I feel my tail twitch in anticipation, but that's nothing compared to Aealynn's reaction. Her entire face is a beet, her breathing becomes heavy, and it's like she wants to look everywhere that isn't me. I scoot a little closer and take her hand in mine. Finally, her eyes meet mine. I lean in and gently take her lips in mine. The kiss is still terrible, but we have a while to practice. The carriage starts going faster and we begin our journey again. Yeah, we'll have a while to practice.

Kissing and touching aren't everything in a relationship, but it'd be nice if Aealynn and I improved on it a little bit. Physical affection isn't at the top of my list for 'how I know someone likes me', but it's still on there. Verbal communication and gestures are better than kissing and hugging in my eyes; however, I can see that's most likely different with Aealynn. She might be shy and afraid right now, but I'm certain once she gets the hang of it physical affection will be a big part for her.

I don't know why I think that, but I know Aealynn and she just seems like the kind of woman who would prefer kissing to confessions of love. It's as if the woman's reading my mind because she starts playfully defending herself against my accusations of being a bad kisser.

"It's not my fault I'm bad at kissing! The best way to get better is practice!". She flips her hair as she turns her head away from me and puts her hands on her hips. I decide I'll change that.

"Well, would you like to practice?". I manage to keep my inner nervousness and instinctive quiver out of my voice as I ask Aealynn the question. Her reaction is priceless.

"Oh, kiss? You? On the lips?". Aealynn's face is turning bright red and her eyes are wide. And, she's clearly nervous.

"Ha! Ha! Heh!". She swallows a large lump in her throat and continues.

"Now? Like right now? In the carriage? Kiss you on the lips in the carriage right-". Her words are stopped as I reach over, lock my fingers together behind her head, and yank her lips to mine as I try to answer her.

"Ye-". My 'yes' as I yank her towards me is interrupted by our lips meeting.

Now I focus on the kiss I'm currently experiencing in the attempt to make it better for both of us. I twitch some muscles in my face (in all honesty the weakest muscles in my face) in an attempt to get my whiskers out of the way. I considered trimming the damned things after our last encounter, but decided the pain wasn't worth the hassle since they grow back so quickly. I _did_ trim the fur around my mouth, but right now that doesn't seem to be the problem.

The problem is my lips are shaped differently and Aealynn is trying to force them into a shape they don't want to be in. Carefully, I try to show her what to do. I suck up my top lip a little to make up for the missing parts and pout my lower lip. It's not comfortable in the slightest, but it works for Aealynn. Now the woman can kiss me without slobbering. However, my kissing practice was all for nothing.

"OW!". Aealynn and I scream as one as the carriage hits a rock and sends our head colliding with each other. I'm the first to react.

"Gods damn it to oblivion!". I scream my favored curse as I rub my skull and Aealynn reacts.

"FUCK THIS!". Aealynn screams her favorite curse as she punches the carriage to take a small amount of her anger away. Now to check of Aealynn.

"You okay?". I ask my partner as I bring my fingers up to my skull while sheathing my claws. Now I can rub my head to take some of the pain away without clawing my own ears. Thankfully, Aealynn response quickly.

"Yeah, just a little hurt. You holding up okay? Do I need to knock some sense into the driver up there who thinks it's okay to hit rocks without warning us?". She rubs her own head as she asks me her question.

It's sweet of her to offer, but I think that would be a terrible idea at the moment. We're about to cross over into the plains of Whiterun and I haven't been in this province is quite a while. My map is outdated, I don't know what predators live here, and I don't trust this province. It's far too open for my liking. An archer or fellow mage could easily pluck me full of arrows or magic before I could stop them.

Even with Aealynn here they would aim for me first. It's just common knowledge that in a battle you always go for the mage first. Mages are more dangerous than swordsmen and our power can't be measured just by looking at our weapons. Aealynn is strong and intimidating, but intimidation can't kill as quickly as magic. Also, killing someone for making a harmless mistake is kind of evil. I might as well tell her 'no'.

"Nah, he should be fine. Hopefully.". I pop my claws out and stop rubbing my skull as I speak, then simply hope the steady throbbing goes away. Aealynn sits back, but pretends not to be pleased.

"Okay, but say the word and I'll use my powers of him. The gargoyle powers and not the 'knicker dropping' powers.". Her face turns red again as she says 'knicker dropping powers' to me. Her face stays red as she keeps speaking.

"Speaking of knickers dropping, I need to ask you a question. It's not too important to me in our relationship, but I'm still curious. Have you ever?". She looks away as she barely mumbles the last three words. I make sure I'm thinking the same thing as her.

"Have I ever what?". I cock my head to the side a little and scoot closer to her as I try to confirm what I'm already thinking.

Virginity is always an interesting topic, but I'm not really sure how to talk about it with Aealynn. Personally I don't see any problem with having sexual relations before marriage or with someone you hardly know. As long as diseases aren't spread, then every person has a right to do what they want to their own bodies or the body of a consenting partner. Fuck who you want, wear what you want, eat what you want, do what you want. Your body, your choice. It's as simple as that.

However, Aealynn comes from a different time. I tired to research her time thoroughly, but the thoughts on virginity never came up. For all I know she could be insulted if I'm not one, or upset if I am one. I decide it's best to come at this situation playfully like I just did. The best thing I can do is to see how she reacts and try to find out her stance on the situation.

I won't lie to her (lying about something like this would be so morally fucked up), but I might try to let her down gently if she admits she wants me to be a virgin. Besides, there's no harm in being playful while we talk about something as serious as this. Thankfully, Aealynn seems to agree with me.

"You know what I mean.". Her face becomes even redder and she can't meet my eyes. Right, time to be light and playful.

"No, I'm afraid I don't.". I slowly reach out and rest my left clawed hand against her right cheek. Aealynn doesn't meet my eyes as she keeps talking.

"You know... It's just that you were in the college and studying magic for all these years, so I wasn't sure if you'd ever...". She starts breathing heavy, so I decide I might as well try to make her laugh.

"Have I ever what? Seen an ice troll? Had a nice warm blanket after a shower? Danced for the Queen of Skyrim? Rode a donkey until it died? Taken down a bear only using a soup spoon? ". I keep saying each suggestion as if I'm serious and trying to figure out what she means.

Suddenly, our carriage comes to a halt and stops any chance of continuing our conversation. The driver dismounts and starts pitching the tents for the night. Aealynn turns back to me and looks like she wants to carry on, but the driver is yelling for us to start setting up stuff and getting ready to sleep. I can't say I blame him. He has a long driver to Winterhold, and he's the one that has to stay awake for the entire thing. Aealynn slides off the carriage in one quick motion, promises to talk to me later, and goes to help the carriage driver start getting everything ready along this barren road in the stretch of Whiterun's fields. I sigh and stretch. I might as well help.


	98. Traveling

The dawn finds us on yet another frantic ride. Our horse is panting and struggling to keep going, but our driver assures us it's for a good reason. Apparently reports of bandits have been sent out. He knows because he shot a bird down during dinner and read the message he was carrying. So, now the frantic pace is never broken. Idly, I look over at Aealynn. Right now both of us are just looking at one another in boredom. My companion has her mace at her side and is dressed in beggar's clothes complete with a hat while I'm just wearing my Arch-Mage robes. I stifle a yawn and decide to start up our old conversation.

I do so by grinning to get her attention before mimicking the line I said yesterday. I don't want to be mean to her of offend her, but yesterday had a playful tone and we seemed to be getting along fine. If I can keep it light and simple today (and not drive her away from me), then it'll make the conversation we're about to have extremely easier. I can also most likely figure out her opinion on virginity before I give away what I am to her.

"What was your question again? Have I ever what? Seen an ice troll? Had a nice warm blanket after a shower? Danced for the Queen of Skyrim? Rode a donkey until it died? Taken down a bear only using a soup spoon?". I make sure to speak in a nonthreatening manner. Aealynn smiles at my words that renewed our game and puffs herself up before answering my challenge.

"Oh now you're just making fun of me!". She hides her giggling face behind her hands as she speaks, but I can still hear her laughter leak through her fingers. Now it's my turn apparently.

"Make fun of you?! Why would I ever want to do that? It's not like there's anything to make fun of...". I try to sound serious, but it doesn't work well. She lightly slaps me on the shoulder as I smile. I calm down once I start to speak again.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you what you want to know if you tell me one thing.". I calmly tell her. I try to look big and intimidating as Aealynn questions me about my demand.

"What?". She asks me. My companion is eyeing me warily as she scoots a little farther away from me for dramatic effect. I smile and decide to let her in on the joke. Since I can't come out and ask her 'have you ever fucked anyone' I'll have to add more tact. Hopefully my joke goes over well and she knows what I mean.

"Have you ever taken down a bear only using a soup spoon?". I ask with a serious expression. Aealynn playfully glares at me as I smirk and try not to look too pleased with myself.

I can only thank the gods she's still going along with this. Hopefully, she'll tell me she's 'taken down a bear using only a soup spoon'. If she has, then telling her the truth won't be that much of a big deal. If she fesses up that she's a virgin. Well... I have no idea how I'll break the news in a playful manner without driving her away from me. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to make that into a big deal, but I can never truly tell what she's going to do. Something I think she might like can end up pissing her off, and something I think she'll get angry about can end up making her happy. I quickly tune in out of my thoughts when Aealynn starts answering my question.

"No, I've never taken down a bear only using a soup spoon. Now, will you answer my question?". She can't meet my eyes as she tells me she's never had sex, but manages to meet my eyes when I ask her another question.

"Okay. What was it again?". I ask with a smirk because of my game and Aealynn groans before playing along.

"Have you ever taken down a bear only using a soup spoon?". My companion questions. She doesn't look or act annoyed with my game, and by now both of us are smiling and holding back laughter. I try to keep it playful as I answer.

"Yes, I've taken down multiple bears more than once using only a soup spoon.". I try to say the words in a teasing manner to keep the light and airy mood from suddenly turning sour.

Aealynn and I are getting extremely closer to each other, and I'd be extremely upset and saddened if one simple thing drove her away from me. I've had sex with other people, but it's not like I'm going to compare her to them. Everyone's different, likes different things, and learns at a different pace. Aealynn might need me to assist her in getting it right the first time, but I wouldn't mind that. I like her and anything I do with her sexually will be special in its own way and mean more than my previous exploits. Aealynn herself seems to look away from me as she responds.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's pretty impressive. Most people need a sword of spear to take down a bear. Even with a spear or sword most people can't do that. I'm almost surprised you didn't get your face mauled or head bitten off one of those times.". She smiles and is outwardly attempting to keep it funny, but I can see in her eyes that she wants to be alone and think about what I've said. I try to fix the conversation.

"You know, it's not too important in a relationship. How many bears you have or haven't killed. Mostly the only reason people even kill a bear is because everyone says they ought to and that they need to before a certain age, otherwise they'll become unloved losers. It's not important if you've never killed a bear. I'd be happy to show you how to... When the time comes.". I try to sound as sincere as I can, then I take my hand away from her cheek and say the words with as much concern and affection as I can.

I try to make her understand that she means more to me than anyone I've ever had sex with. They were either flings for the night or a childish love that makes youths pledge themselves to one another. I'm an adult now and I don't have any intent of making my friend some one night fuck that I'll ditch in the morning. The emotional bond we have at this moment is worth more than all of my previous sexual partners combined. Aealynn's sweet, protective, and can be kind at times. She's worth so much more than what I've had before. I need her to understand that. She's one of the most important things to me right now and I want this to work out. Aealynn seems more embarrassed than anything at the moment.

"Oh. I guess I wouldn't mind that.". Now her face is a new shade of red entirely as she speaks. It even seems to get redder as she keeps talking.

"I think I'd like to take that nap now.". She calmly tells be before slowly turning away from me to settke down in her seat. Finally, she speaks her last words for the night.

"Good night.". I tell her. Sometimes it's best to let people be alone. This is one of those times.

I gently slide a little ways away from her and look at the area we're in. The plains are littered with snow here and there, but nothing too major. We'll be in Winterhold eventually, but we still have a ways to go. I look at the clear dark sky and try to tell what time it is. When I realize it's no use I decide I might as well catch a nap. I slide down a little and close my eyes. A few hours of rest might be what I need right now. Now I can only hope this conversation doesn't haunt my dreams.

* * *

**Aealynn POV:**

I feel like shit right about now. The Khajiit and I were having a playful conversation, but I went ahead and turned it serious. I just wanted to see if she was a virgin like me. I'm not doubting the Khajiit's prowess and ability to attract someone, but I'd imagined she would still be a virgin. She's a dedicated mage, so I just assumed her studies would take up most of her time. Now I suppose she either met someone in a tavern, before throwing herself into magic, or another mage that worked with her. However, that doesn't help me now. Now I just have to live with the knowledge that she's been with someone before. I'll always have to live with that knowledge following me.

Carefully, I turn over to the Khajiit. She's dozing off into sleep, but I can probably still wake her up. I gently reach out and nudge her arm. Her bright eyes instantly open and she turns to me.

"Yes?". She mumbles the words as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. I think of my words carefully, then ask her something that's still on my mind.

"It really doesn't bother you that I've never killed a bear using only a soup spoon?". I quietly ask her. Instantly, I see the woman's eyes soften and her ears slightly perk up.

I know that at this point it may be a little stupid to question her about it again, but right now it's just bothering me. I don't know how many people she's been with, and I suppose that's not really the point here. The point is she has experience that I don't have. I also won't be able to get that experience before the time finally comes for me to have sex with her. I could end up being a complete idiot during it and fail to get her off, or even worse I could end up injuring her and taking her to a healer. Why would she even want to have sex without someone like me? The Khajiit looks like she's about to answer my question, so I cut off my inner ramblings and listen. The mage scoots a little closer to me and takes my right hand in both of her clawed ones before she speaks.

"Absolutely not. I don't care if you've never killed a bear, or if you've killed a thousand bears. What you do and have done with your body is your choice. I don't think less of you either way and I still like you for who you are. I still want to be with you and get to learn all there is to know about you. Besides, the fact you haven't killed a bear using a soup spoon yet doesn't mean anything. If anything it only means I get to show you how.". The woman says the words quietly and with such solidness I can't help believing her.

I'm still slightly worried about how I'll perform when the time comes, but right now isn't the time to focus on that. I decide I might as well tell her something to put her a little at ease.

"I appreciate your honesty.". I tell my partner the words as I let my hand come free of hers.

The Khajiit offers me a smile that says 'I understand', then slides back into her sleeping position and closes her eyes. My friend has given me a lot to think about right now. I might still want to read up or ask someone what to do when the time for us to be together comes, but I think I've finally realized something. No matter what the Khajiit isn't going to mock me or be angry with me once it's over. If I was terrible she seems like the kind of person who would try to help me or tell me what to do to make it better.

Besides, sex isn't everything in a relationship. In all honesty I was raised to believe it was something couples would do once in a while to reaffirm and strengthen their love for one another. It was only later I discovered most people who rather take carnal pleasure before settling down. Right now I'm certain the Khajiit isn't looking for just pleasure in this relationship, so I can rest easy. I turn around and get comfortable for sleep. Yeah, I can rest easy.


	99. I'm Just Too Far

I'm slowly woken up by the gentle rocking of the carriage. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I sit up and look around. My Khajiit partner is sitting across from me and comfortably reading a book as we ride. The fields around us haven't changed from last night, but now the sun is high in the sky and it's clear it's not the middle of the night. I sit up and stretch for a moment. Once I'm done waking up I look at the Khajiit and think about what I can talk about. I decide getting to know the college before I get there might be the best thning to do. If she considers it home and wishes to stay there for a long period of time, then I'm obviously going to be there for a long time to come. It would only be fair to stick around for her.

I clear my throat a little. When the Khajiit looks up from her book and puts it down I begin to speak.

"Is there anything I should know about the college before we arrive?". I say the words as kindly as I possibly can. I don't want to offend her in any possible way. The Khajitt drums her claws along her thigh for a moment before responding.

"Right now we're a little short on staff, so I made the school open to the public a few months ago. I thought it would help people become more open to the idea of magic and the people who wielded it, and it would likewise encourage weaker magic users to give our institution a try. It worked surprisingly well. More magic users are coming and trying to join. Not all of them succeed the test they have to take to join, but quite a few do. They're still learning, so they can't be called staff. And, the ones who don't pass are staying and studying until they feel they're ready to try again. A few villagers have even come up to check us out. We haven't changed many minds, but even one opinion changed for the better is a strong victory.". She trails off for a moment and I decide to fill the silence up until she wants to talk again.

"I feel a 'but' coming along.". I tell her as I lean back in my seat a little. Nothing in this province ever runs as smoothly as it's intended to. Even the Khajiit can't have an untouchable plan like that.

The Khajiit looks away for a moment and rubs her arm. Her ears flick a little and her tail begins to move, but soon enough she has those under control. It's clear the woman's concerned about something. I want to know what's going on, but I still don't say anything. She'll talk when she's ready and I'll listen to her. If she doesn't want to talk for a few minutes, then I'll let the silence continue until she's comfortable.

"We've had a few people come to bitch us out and complain. My fellows drive them off well enough, but that's not my main concern. Recently a few merchants came about. They looked trustworthy and I'm certain a large amount of them are; however, a few bad apples always ruin the bunch. A few merchants are trafficking magicka potions into the college.". She doesn't meet my gaze for a moment and it's clear she's done talking. That... that doesn't help me in the slightest. What's so bad about magicka potions? Don't mages need those to keep their magic up? Well, I might as well ask and see if I get my answer.

I know I've been gone a long time, but surely potions haven't changed that much that they could possibly hurt someone too much. In the army our potions were distributed and controlled by those in charge of overseeing the troops. Regular soliders like myself weren't given any since I specialized in using actual weapons, but those who were capable of casting destructive spells that could absolutely obliterate entire units were given magicka spells to keep them going. I was afforded a few stamina potions to keep me walking during long marches, but none of them harmed me. I never had any ill effects or felt sick to my stomach. The potions just helped me keep going. I never even felt slightly ill. Now my curiosity is peaked and I need an answer.

"Aren't magicka potions good? I thought that those would be vital for mages?". I try not to sound too confused, but I can already hear that I sound like I have no idea what I'm talking about. The Khajiit doesn't seem to mind at all as she tries to explain things to me.

"The potions the merchants bring are hastily made, homemade in poor conditions, or contain cheap and/or improvised compounds. I had one student have a series of seizures after he took a potion a merchant sold him. Another girl ended up losing some hair and three of her teeth. The greedy merchants are to blame, but everyone heaved the problem at whoever they thought was in charge. Obviously, I'm the one at the top and it fell on me.".

Well, that's a sad and unsurprising truth. Everyone wants to blame the person on top. If things go bad it's their fault, but if things are going good they don't deserve a word of praise. It doesn't matter if everyone else had a part in the mistake, the person on top still did it. Just like it doesn't matter if the person fixed everything all by themselves, they still don't deserve to get all of the credit. Usually I don't care too much, but now it's different. It's the Khajiit. I suppose encouraging her a little would lift her spirits.

"I'm certain you're not the one responsible for attracting those kinds of people to the college. You allowed everyone a little bit of freedom, and where there's freedom there are people willing to take advantage of it.". I reach over and lay my hand on her thigh as I talk to comfort her. The Khajiit's ears perk up a little more and I see a small smile grace her lips before she talks.

"Thank you. My replacement has snapped down on the problem while I've been gone, but even she hasn't been able to get rid of it completely. A few of the other teachers are trying to convince me to close off the gates again, but I'll never let it come to that. People deserve to see what we do and who we are. I'll just have to find another way to take care of the situation.". She glances at the wooden carriage's floor as she speaks.

I find myself admiring the woman more and more. Being a leader is hard, but being a leader who has to make tough decision that change the lives of multiple people is even harder. My partner is going to have to change an entire system once she gets back to keep bad magicka potions out. I can respect how dedicated she is to this cause and how she's putting all of her effort and thought into this. Suddenly, I notice her face. She's avoiding looking me in the eye and has slightly curled in on herself. Overall, she looks like someone just kicked her dog. Maybe this is too hard for her to talk about. I need to ask her if it's okay for us to keep going.

"Are you okay talking about this? Would you like it if we took a break and talked about something else?". I don't move my hand from her thigh. The Khajiit takes a deep breath before answering my question.

"No. We need to discuss this. Having someone to talk to about this might give me the answer or at least get my mind moving. Besides, you need to know what's going on before you end up finding out from someone else.". She tells me.

I suppose she's right about that. I like hearing it from her more than I do finding things like this out by myself. Besides, I'll probably react differently to certain situations now. If a raving loon comes running up to me and begs me for magicka potions now I won't knock them across the head. I won't give them the potion they crave, but I won't hurt them to scare them away from me. That's probably a good thing if you think about it. Also, I'm growing closer to the Khajiit by talking to her and getting her opinions on things. I suppose I should tell her as much.

"Thank you for telling me before some psycho tried to jump me. Is there anything else I need to know about the college?". I scoot a little closer to her as I ask. The Khajiit seems to think for a moment before answering me.

"Some of my students might find themselves drawn to the merchants. Mages who use the potions describe feeling their magic filling them completely and lasting for hours. I've seen students perform amazing feats before, but I'd find out later that they were on corrupted potions when they did them. If you see anyone doing spells that seem beyond even my ability, anyone talking to any shady merchants, or a student having severe health problems, then please come to me. My fellows and good students try to warn me about people whenever they can, but I'm certain some people still manage to slide by them. An extra pair or eyes and hands is always a good thing to have.". She scoots closer as she speaks and wraps my hand in her own clawed ones.

Now it looks like she's just waiting for me to respond. I'm honestly not sure how to react to the news. I never understand why people would want to tear their bodies up and ruin their future, but these people apparently are. If they are, then they at least shouldn't be doing it on the Khajiit's designated area. She doesn't own the college by herself, but she's the leader of the people that live there. Leaders are responsible for their fellows, and if their fellows fuck up they're blamed for it. These people need to be taken care of for the sake of my partner. I nod at her words and choose how I speak to her carefully.

"I'll try to do my best to help. I'm not exactly sure what to look for and I might get a little paranoid, but I'll always do what I think is right. Hopefully, I'll be able to help you rein your problem in a little before even more fools decide to blame you for this current complex problem.". I carefully tell her.

The woman smiles at me a little bit and opens her mouth to say something, but nature finds a way to interrupt her. A thunderstorm roars off in the distance and the two of us quickly start preparing for the storm to come. We yank some furs over the top of the carriage so it makes a little roof, then we both sldie to the floor for protection. Carefully, the woman wraps her arms around me. Now I'm warm, protected from the storm, and have someone to cuddle with for the duration of the rain. I smile and snuggle down closer to her. We might as well wait out the storm. There's not much else to do anyway.


	100. From Where You Are

I'm awoken from a deep slumber by my partner gently rocking me. Slowly, I open my eyes and sit up. The fur roof of the carriage brushes the top of my scalp, but I have enough room around me to move and twist as I please. A dim light is leaking through the confines of our little shelter, and through the cracks in the wood I can see the world outside. Frosty plains are drizzled with dew as the cloudy sky's light is reflect upon the frozen water and makes a dazzling shine seem to shimmer across the plains of Whiterun. The frost tells me we're almost to our destination, but we still have a ways to go. The gods only know how long it'll take us to finally reach the college at this rate.

I slide back down to the floor and feel two strong arms wrap around me. I turn my head and see the face of my smiling partner. I smile back at the mage and feel her tail wrap around my leg. For a moment we both just stay silent and bask in one another's presence. Then, we both silently get up and take down the fur roof that's hanging above our heads. We fold the skins and put them back in the pack on the side of the wagon. As we're packing the roof up something odd happens. The horse comes to a sudden halt and begins snorting like mad. The Khajiit and I shove the skin back in, then strut to the front of the wagon until we're both close to the driver.

None of us speak. A strange silence has fallen across the completely empty plains. Then, the horse neighs and begins trying to buck free of his bindings. Slowly, the rider reaches down by his leg and pulls out a crossbow from underneath his seat. I draw my mace from my belt and I see the Khajiit start rubbing her hands together. The driver yanks on the horse's reins with one hand, but the beast doesn't calm down. Instead, his frenzied panic only seems to get worse. His flailing hooves are dangerously waving in the air, and the sheer strength of the beast is causing the entire carriage to rock from side to side. The driver sits his crossbow on his lap, then reaches down and pulls out some bolts from underneath his seat again.

As he loads his weapon he gives us some solid advice. "Be ready.". We barely hear him over the horse's panicked cries as he keeps going wild, but we hear him enough. I step up on the seats of the carriage, then over the piece of wood that seperates me and the driver. Now I'm standing right beside him on the top of the driving area. The Khajiit follows my lead. Finally, a noise is made. A long, high call of a bird. That's when the arrows come. The driver lunges forward and slashes his horse free before holding his crossbow above his head, the mage puts up a magic shield (or ward or whatever she calls it) to protct herself from harm, and I force myself below the driver's seat.

The _twang_ of bows isn't even heard, but the _smack_ of the arrows landing is plain enough. The horse screams as he runs off into the icy plains, the driver howls as he takes an arrow to the foot, and the mage and I keep under our cover. When the arrows stop all of us are reluctant to move. The driver digs the arrow out of his foot, but that's the only motion any of us make. If my ears are right there were about twenty sounds of impact. That means there are twenty brigands somewhere with loaded bows still aimed on us. For a minute or so everything is quite and not a single thing moves (besides the horse galloping away in the distance).

Then, the Khajiit whispers to the driver and I. "We need to strike. Otherwise, they'll wait us out or go get more bandits just to be sure they can take us.". Her shield is still up, but I hear the strain in her voice as she talks. She won't be able to keep it up much longer. I nod to show my agreement of what she's said. The driver takes a few moments, then likewise nods. Carefully, I slide down off the wagon and freeze. I can't move until I have a shield. The mage doesn't even need me to ask her. Instead, she hops down beside me and stretches out her shield to fit the both of us. I only see it fair to warn her. "You'll be up close, and they'll target a mage before they go after me.".

She nods and reaches out with her right hand for my left hand. I grasp her searching appendage and twine her clawed fingers with mine. Then, both of us start charging through the fields to our left. Apparently, we both thought along the same lines. Neither of us saw where the arrows came from, but the grass there is thickest. It's not much, but it's still enough to hide a few human bodies. We make it halfway through the field before another bird call resounds through the still air. Then, the arrows flly from the grass and begin coming down for us in a large arch. "Can your shield stand strong?". I scream my question to the mage as we keep running. She nods. Good.

Her shield might very well be the only thing stopping us from having early deaths. The arrows come down in a flurry and smack off of the Khajiit's shield. The mage cringes a little as her magicka is strained, but doesn't stop or complain in the slightest. Instead, she pushes forward and keeps pace with me. By now we're at the edge of the thick grass. Neither the Khajiit or I ask if it's a smart idea to stop. Both of us plow on through and burst into the robbers' 'hideout'. Ten bandits with bows and crouched down in the snowy grass, but all of them are in the process of reloading. The Khajiit and I keep our hands locked as I charge at the nearest enemy (who's almost done reloading).

Adrenaline pumps through my veinds, my own heartbeat howls in my ears as the wind snaps by me, and my heart is threatening to break my own bones. As I keep going I feel myself become hot and bothered as my vision narrows to only the battle to come.

As I charge forward I take in details about all of the people gathered. All of them are Nords, have leather boots and armor on, only have one longbow, and the few arrows on their backs will fail them soon enough. These are obviously the weakest criminals imaginable, and they're most likely stealing becasue they're too poor to do anything else. It's almost a pity they need to die. I reach the person I was aiming for in two seconds. I raise my mace, then bring it down with all my strength on his unarmored skull. Blood splatters all over me and my entire body hums with pleasure, the adrenaline still running through my veins like ice. The man violently jerks, drops his weapon, and falls to the side in a sick dance. Then, an ice spike shoots itself into his chest and the man falls still.

I turn with a smile on the face to look for another opponent, and instantly find one worth killing. A Nord brigand has abandoned her bow and is charging towards the mage, a steel dagger gleaming in her hand. The bandit is a few feet from us and starts to leap. Clearly she plans on stabbing my partner in the back when she's too busy doing something else to defend herself. Swiftly, I tighten my grip on the Khajiit's right hand and yank her downwards. The woman unquestioningly falls to her knees in the middle of battle. I yank back my mace again and swing it above the Khajiit's head. My mace connects with the woman's midsection and I briefly release the Khajiit's hands. More blood splatters and covers us. My heart begins almost vibrating. I even swear my vision begins to shake as my body starts burning up. The woman grunts and falls to her hands and knees.

The mage turns in one movement and thrusts her palm out. A fire engulfs the Nord and in a second only a pile of ash remains. I yank the woman back to her feet, wrap my arms around her, and spin around to get a look at the bandits. Two are dead, two have apparently run away (or are taking care of the driver), and six are still here. Two have their bows loaded and are trying to take aim at my spinning form. Suddenly, a bolt finds the heart of a man that's busy loading his weapon. Great. Now there are only five. However, there are still two with their weapons aimed at us. I think quick and do the first plan that manages to form. "Invisible!".

I whisper the word to my partner and pray she has the spell. Thankfully, the woman nods and in a second she disappears from view. I stop spinning when I'm lined up with one of the brigands and release the woman in the direction of one of the enemies. Hopefully, she'll get the idea. The bandit screams as an invisible force knocks into her and forces her to the ground. Okay. Not the idea I had intended, but as long as the robber is down. Her screams are cut off when a freezing spell washes over her and turns her into a block of ice. A _twang_ of the bow makes me instantly flip around. An arrow barely brushes my clothes as it flies by and I'm reminded of the four remaining bandits and the fact I'm unarmored and am using a melee weapon against somewhat trained archers.

I flip around once again in the middle of the clearing and see each archer is loaded, but waiting. And, as I watch a spike of ice sprouts from one of the bandit's chest. Good. My partner is still invisible, and now we have three. Suddenly, my fever intensifies and I can't spend time thinking. My blood is boiling in my veins, my muscles are all taunt, and it's like a strange high has come over me. I swing my mace around in my right hand and decide to just go for it. I charge the nearest archer who's about ten feet away from me. The man panics and begins trying to take aim. I howl like a wild beast and speed up. He lets his arrow fly and I'm sure the others do, but the closest arrow only catches in my pant leg. I can feel the shaft of wood rattling around in my clothes as I run, but I ignore it and keep going.

I'm upon the archer before he can reload or come to his senses and pull a knife on me. The man drops his weapon as I get close and tries to raise his hands in surrender. I answer his plea by smashing in his chest. Another wave of red washes over me and an animal like urge to continue killing consumes me. Another arrow grazes my baggy clothing, but I'm once again unhurt. "Visible.". I snarl the word as I turn around to face the last two enemies. Both of them are side by side and have their shaking bows pointed at me. "Visible.". The Khajiit echoes back to me. Both badnits scream as my partner answers me and drops her spell. The Khajiit and I seem to be thinking the exact same thing. I'm fifteen feet away from them and the Khajiit is right behind one. Our rider has failed to help us for the remainder of the fight.

I weigh my mace in my hand, barely take aim, and toss it. Maces aren't made to fly. Definitely not made to fly, but I couldn't care less at the moment. My need to kill and desire for blood outweighs any rational thought. That's why I was aiming high above the criminal's head and my mace finds his knee. The man screams and drops his weapon as he falls to the ground. The other man is already a pile of ash at the mage's feet. The Khajiit looks at the bandit, then back to me with a quizzical glance. I shrug and offer a sheepish smile. The Khajiit smiles and finishs the man off with a mercy kill. Finally, all of the bandits are gone. The Khajiit rips my mace out of the bandit and motions for me to come get it. I smile even wider and strut over to her. My high is still here and I decide to do something about it. I reach blood-soaked hands out for the Khajiit and pull her towards me. She doesn't fight it.

* * *

**Note: I would deeply like to apologize for this delay in chapters. I've just been so consumed by other things and right now I'm struggling to even write. And, I'm afraid the wait is just going to get longer. Tuesday I'll be leaving for a while. About four to six days to be exact. That means I'll leave, get back, and still need to write the chapters. Most likely, 'A New Order' will start updating regardless if 'A Life Across the Ages' is ready. In fact, that's probably what's going to happen. It just doesn't seem right to hold 'A New Order' back when it could be making so much more progress. Anyway, thank you all so much for your continued reading and support. I swear when I get back I'll try to tackle my long waiting periods problem. I won't get it right away (I'm only human), but I'll sure as hell try. -TheKhajiitWarrior**


	101. I Wanna Come Home

**Khajiit POV:**

When I was jogging over to Aealynn I was thinking of all the snappy comebacks I could think of now that the battle's one. When my partner grabbed my skull and yanked me to her somehow the thought of a comeback fled my mind. A strange glint has come over the woman's eyes as she lowers her lips to mine. Instinctively, I close my eyes as our slick flesh starts to meet. The clearing seemed to disappear around me as feel of sweaty skin and smell of Aealynn consumes my senses. I clutch Aealynn's back desperately to keep her from pulling away. We've been interrupted too many damned times for me to count. Her soft, supple lips moving against mine are too good to stop, and if an interruption comes I'll make sure Aealynn doesn't pull away.

Even if I have the claw her back to shreds to do it. Aealynn twists her head to the side and I slightly adjust my lips. The Breton use to try to force the kiss, but this time she decides to let it happen naturally. She twists her lips to match mine, and in return I yank my whiskers back. Finally, my trimming of fur around my mouth paid off. Aealynn's bloody hands wrap around me and come to rest on my hips. I feel my ears perk up to an unusual height and my tail lightly rise to a little bit above my waist. If I could make one moment last longer I would definitely make this one stretch on for as long as I desire.

The feeling of Aealynn's lips starting to move against mine makes me think 'for as long as I desire' might be a little too long. I sink my claws into the woman's clothes and hear her hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. I sink my claws deeper when she doesn't pull away. Her silky lips moving and pushing against my own are two much to pull away from. I think I never want this moment to end. I feel Aealynn's grip on my hips tighten to the point of almost painful. Then, the woman pulls me as close as physically possible. Her lips start pressing against mine and Aealynn smashes her entire body against me. I scratch down her back and sink my claws deeper as I meet her with as much passion.

The Breton seems to almost growl at the blood now pouring down her back. Her sinewy fingers dig uncomfortably into my skin as she keeps fighting with me through our kiss. Our lips are still sealed, but now we're pushing and moving against one another in a fight for something neither of us seem to understand. Our sweat and heavy breathing cling to us as we both keep digging our fingers into one another. Aealynn is the first to play dirty. The woman pulls back slightly from the kiss. For a moment I think I've won the competition and allow myself to smile. That's when the Breton lightly bites my lower lip, pulls it slightly away from my jaw, and allows it to snap back into place before resuming our battle.

I cling even tighter to the Breton as I feel arousal humming through my body. A worrying wetness has begun to build between my thighs with an accompanying stone forming in my stomach. I keep my eyes tightly close as I struggle to breathe through the kiss. I need to focus on the kiss and nothing else. If I focus purely on what Aealynn's doing I won't have to think about all of the sexual thoughts pounding through my head. I press back against Aealynn's assault and move my lips with just as much wanton desire as she does. Her left hand suddenly slides downwards and grabs onto my thigh. I feel a vibrating motion (most likely a remnant of when my people could actually purr) of pleasure start in the bottom of my chest and travel up my throat.

Aealynn smirks into the kiss as she yanks my leg up enough, then plants my leg to where it's wrapped around her waist. I lean in closer and slide my claws deeper into her lower back. Another growl from my love before she slams her right hand into my hair and forces my head down at a slight angle. Temporarily, I lose my ability to fight in the kissing battle and Aealynn takes her chance to ravage my mouth. When her tongue slightly swipes at my lips I don't hesitate to open my mouth to her and press myself against her. Even with my new downward angle and inability to fight, I still want whatever Aealynn has to offer me.

What she has to offer proves to almost be too much. The woman's obviously new to using her tongue in kissing (it's honestly a miracle she's able to avoid ripping her tongue open on one of my teeth) because she treats my mouth like it's a conquest that needs to be subjugated. Her muscle forces its way into my mouth and I barely have time to think before she's attacking the roof of my mouth. Her sudden burst of attack causes me to freeze up at the enjoyable tickling sensation that works its way down my spine and directly to my groins. My vibrating increases while Aealynn keeps claiming my mouth as her own. Slowly, my bloody claws come out of her back and come to rest at her neck. I even hike my leg up a little more on her hip.

Aealynn eventually pulls back and resumes a less intense version of kissing. I follow her lead. Carefully, I raise my hands until they're tangled in her hair. Aealynn likewise allows me up from my awkward angle and twines her fingers through my thick hair. The urgency in the kiss has died down, but the desire was still there. I wanted her; I want every fiber of her very being. I ran my hands through her hair again. It was wonderful, perfect. Both of us are just standing in the middle of so much blood and death, but we can still manage to only focus on each other. I allow her soaking lips to keep rubbing, pushing, and sucking against mine as I melt into her softer kisses.

Suddenly, the world is shattered and both of us jump apart because of a loud whooping sound. Aealynn lunges for her mace and raises the bloody weapon while I conjure two flame spells in my hands. However, when we both turn towards the sound a shared groan is our only response. The driver is smiling as he charges towards us on the horse. The man waits until he's a few feet away, then yanks the reins in his hands. The horse screams, yanks up once while pawing the air, and falls back onto all fours a foot or two away from us. The driver is swinging his crossbow wildly around and his grin is almost splitting his face in half. He even talks a little higher and happier than normal.

"Did you see the one I got?! Right through the heart!". He points at the one bandit with a crossbow bolt through her chest as he celebrates.

The horse snorts a little and claws the dirt. The man slides his crossbow away as he tells us about the situation; obviously not knowing or caring that he just interrupted an extremely personal moment between Aealynn and I. "I got the horse back, so as soon as you two are done looting I can start our journey back up again.". He pats the horse as he speaks, and as soon as he's done he flips the animal around before riding off. I shake my head in minor disbelief as the man rides away.

Who could possibly be dense enough to purposely ruin two people sharing a special moment?! If he hadn't ridden away I probably would have given him a piece of my mind. Or the whole thing. Whichever got through his thick skull the fastest. Aealynn suddenly pats my shoulder. I instantly turn to look at her as heat rushes to my face while my ears flatten down against my skull. Aealynn doesn't look me in the face (preferring to look towards where the driver rode off to), but there isn't a single trace of a blush or worry messing up the Breton's face. She does shuffle her feet a little as she speaks though, so I guess she isn't not completely embarrassed about what we did.

"We should probably get back to him. It'd be unfair to make him wait any longer.". She kicks up the snow around her feet a little.

Then, her hand slides off of my shoulder. Well, we can't have that. If I want to show the woman affection as we walk, then I'll sure as oblivion show her affection as we walk. Besides, there's no possibly way for the driver to ruin _that_. Well, hopefully there isn't a way for the driver to ruin that. I reach out and twine Aealynn's blood soaked hands with my clawed ones. I see the hint of a smile play across the woman's face before she starts tugging me along. I ease my stride to match hers as we go.

We crunch through the snowy meadow of tall grass without saying a single word to each other. I guess both of us are just trying to preserve the moment we had back in the clearing. Kissing Aealynn was probably the single best physical experience I've had in my life. Even 'taking down a bear using only a soup spoon' with other women wasn't as pleasurable as this. Mostly because many of my 'bears' seem to ignore the fact that I'm a Khajiit and treat me like other woman. Having a tail crushed during sex isn't exactly the most arousing thing in the world. Aealynn seems fine though. She's adjusted her technique to compensate for me being basically a giant cat and all, so that's a good sign.

Hopefully, her consideration will extend to the time when I finally let her try to take me down using only a soup spoon. We reach the carriage and Aealynn briefly drops my hand, heaves herself into the back of the wagon, and offers me her hand to help me up. It looks like her kindness will most likely run over into her sexual demeanor. In fact, I'd honestly be surprised if it doesn't. Once we're both in the carriage the driver leans back to check on us, then snaps his horse's reins and resumes our journey. It strikes me that we didn't loot the bandits bodies, but as Aealynn begins to scoot closer to me I honestly can't find it in myself to care too much. Especially when the Breton reaches over and starts pulling me towards her again. At least now the driver won't interrupt us... Hopefully.

* * *

**Note: I'm finally back! This chapter will be kicking off my new 'get it done (hopefully)' attitude that I'll try to use to finish this story off. Right now I plan on having about three or four more chapter dedicated to the Khajiit and Aealynn getting back to the college, then a nice little (ten chapters at max or roughly that) 'finishing it all up' arc. After that's over, I'll finally launch my newest story (featuring Dragon Age: Inquisition). In fact, next chapter I'll be posting the current roster for my stories. It hasn't changed since last time, but now I can go into a little more detail. I don't think 'A Life Across the Ages' will be done within 2015, but it'll roughly be done sometime in January or February of 2016. I'll admit it'll be strange to have such a large project gone, but I think it's gotten where it needs to go. Dragging it on longer than it needs to be would only kill it. Anyway, all of you have been wonderful, and it's great to be back.- TheKhajiitWarrior**


	102. Let Me Go Home

**Aealynn POV:**

I'm woken up by the gentle rocking and swaying of the carriage as we thump along a stone path. For a moment everything is calm and peaceful. The world is simply at ease, and I have the joy of living in it and getting to experience all of its wonders. Then, everything starts hurting. I'm lying on my shoulder wrong, I'm freezing, my legs are all bent weird, my neck is aching, and my back is screaming in pain. I open my sleep-clogged eyes and see the furs above my head dipping under the weight of snow. Suddenly, a violent shiver rips through my body. Damn, the cold must have been what woke me. I want to look for warmth, but right now I take a quick inventory of where all of my rebellious body parts are.

I'm lying flat on my stomach, my hips are twisted at an odd angle, my legs are scrunched up and tangled together, both my arms are trapped under me, I'm putting a lot of weight on one shoulder, and my head is twisted to the side enough I can see the makeshift roof above me. Gods, I hate sleeping on the floor because of this reason. Slowly so I don't wake the Khajiit, I readjust myself until I'm lying on my back and all of my limbs are by my sides in the correct position. Then, I turn onto my right side, so I can now look at the sleeping mage. It might be creepy to watch someone sleep, but she just looks so peaceful.

The mage is on her stomach and her right arm (the one closest to me) is curled up until her hand is near her face. Her left hand is tucked underneath her hip and her tail is tucked between her legs. The mage's ears are perked, her nose is twitching, and small puffs of white gas escape from between her lips while her whiskers rise and fall with her breath. For once the lines of stress and worry aren't ruining her face's perfect image. Cautiously, I raise my left hand and gently place it on the woman's right cheek. Her breathing doesn't stop and she doesn't show the slightest bit of interest in waking up. I run my fingertips through her soft, thick fur and remember the moment we shared in the clearing.

It was the closest I've ever felt to the Khajiit. To be pressed up against her that closely and to be with her that intimately... I almost can't describe it. In that moment, I knew her and I would spend eternity together. I might be pushing it a little, but my heart is aching for this woman. Besides, being a little dramatic for love never killed anybody. Anyway, the woman means a lot to me and I'd do anything to make her happy. That kiss only cemented my feelings for her even more. I want to spend my time making the mage happy, standing beside her for her trials, and helping her through her failures. I want to watch the rest of her life unfold.

More importantly, I want to be there when her life is unfolding and take a part of it. The very thought of leaving her and going to find my own path is extremely unappealing. Huh, it's almost funny. At one point, I would've killed to get away from this 'Aldmeri Dominion torture master'. Now the mere thought of being away from her is enough to turn my stomach. I keep swirling my fingers through her fur to take my mind off of my aching body. And, my thoughts somehow drift back to where this all started. For the Khajiit, it started when she saw a chuck of statue and decided to look at it. For me, it started when I woke up naked with a Khajiit's face looming over me.

Well, maybe a little after that. When I was sitting in a jail cell and the Khajiit was on the other side. If someone had told me I would fall in love with the mage who woke me up from a stone slumber, I would've laughed at them. Now I'm holding the mage's face and wondering when she'll wake up so I can try to kiss her again. My questions are soon answered. The Khajiit's throat begins shaking at my stroking, so I apply a little more pressure. The vibration gets more intense, and the Khajiit slowly raises her right clawed hand off of the floor. Her nimble digits idly come to my hand and wrap around it. All the while, the Khajiit keeps doing her vibrating thing.

I smile a little more and lean in towards the Khajiit. I place the lightest of kisses on her forehead, and it's enough to bring the woman to the waking world. My mage partner smiles at me and pushes herself up, allowing our blanket to fall off of her. Ah, that's where that went. That explains why I'm freezing my ass off. And, now that I'm thinking about it I'm cold again. The Khajiit raises her arms above her head and begins stretching. That's when I strike. I snatch the blanket up, toss it around both of us, and snuggle as close to the warm woman as I can. I slide back down to the floor and close my eyes. The Khajiit lets out a tiny chuckle before questioning my actions.

"Lazy day?". She asks me as she slides down next to me. I nod without opening my eyes. I'm tired, cold, and hurt. I still want to show the Khajiiit how much I love her, but that can wait a few moments. My partner even seems to agree with me. "Alright, sounds good to me.". She wraps her arms around me and snuggles close as she talks. I allow a sign of content to pass my lips as I nuzzle into her body and get even more comfortable. We might still be a ways away from the college, but right now I couldn't care less. I have a lazy day where I get to do nothing besides nuzzle up with my partner and stay out of this miserable cold weather.

I'm trying to drift off into sleep when I feel my partner move a little closer to me. Then, her soft lips brush against my forehead and the woman gives me a light kiss of the head. I smile a little and pull me head back so our lips can meet. Our last kissing session was about passion and need. Now we're both just relaxed and calm, so it'd be harder to ignite such a response. Instead, this time it's focused on love and admiration. Her slick lips rub against mine and I adjust my lips to make up for her oddly shaped ones. The Khajiit cocks her head a little to the side and allows our lips to connect fully. A deep, comfortable sigh comes from both of us.

I move my hands to wrap around her hips, and she brings her clawed hands up to wrap around the back of my neck. Both of us tangle our legs together as we deepen the kissing. I turn my head a little and allow our lips to meet even more. Our lips are cracked and sore from fighting and the cold, but the kissing is still enjoyable. Our breaths mingle and our wet flesh rubs together. My temperature slowly rises and I feel my heart beginning to pick up its pace at the added attention. I grab the back of her mage's robes and twist them in my fist. The Khajiit lightly sinks her claws into my skin, but not enough to draw blood or hurt me too much. Just enough to add to the entire thing.

My heart thumps away even more, my breathing is starting to become a pant, and sweat is now soaking my body. Well, that's not going to do. It should be ten times worse by now. I take my hands away from the Khajit's hips, push myself on top of her, and make sure to never break the kiss. The mage must have known about my plan because she rolls with me and allows me on top of her. From my new position I plant both hands solidly by her head and use my weight to push myself deeper into the kiss. Our smooth, moist lips rub against one another. The Khajiit's claws threaten to dig even deeper into my skin. I let out a small growl of approval and she sinks her dagger like nails into my flesh.

Blood starts to flow and everything's getting warmer. A wetness is beginning to spread between my thighs as my stomach tightens. I break the kiss, nibble the Khajiit's lips, and go back to kissing her. The Khajiit is vibrating even harder, and I feel her begin moving her claws downwards a little more so my blood is now steadily dripping. In all honesty, I can barely feel the pain in my back. Right now her rough actions only seem to add fuel to an already blazing fire. I adjust my hips a little, and in a single heartbeat I slide downwards onto the mage. Now I'm seated on the Khajiit's lap and her thighs are trapped in between my own.

The Khajiit stops her vibrating for a moment, then goes right back to doing it a thousand times harder. Our lips smash against one another's desperately. I take the chance to lick her lips lightly; requesting access to her mouth. The Khajiit willing submits and tangles her claws into my hair while I work. I make sure to be gentle with her as I make the kiss more intimate. Her fangs are sharp and getting my tongue bitten off is the very last thing I want to do right now. I'm slowly, careful, and sweet as I kiss the woman. I don't just shove myself into the back of her mouth, but I don't just lick her lips like I'm a damned dog either. I always make sure whatever I'm doing isn't going to hurt her.

The Khajiit is a little more active this time and lightly tries to kiss me back. I barely stop myself from smirking and accidentally breaking the kiss. I'm just getting into the kiss when a sharp line of pain shoots up the length of my tongue and causes me to automatically and without thought jerk away. Blood is filling my mouth. I push myself off the Khajiit and open my eyes. A sour expression has crossed her face and I realize she likewise has a mouthful of my blood. I roll off of her and back onto my side. The mage turns her head, spits my blood out, and rolls onto her side until she's lying beside me and can meet my eyes.

Both of us just sit in silence for a few moments. Looks like we're both equally embarrassed and unsure of what to say. Then, the Khajiit bites the arrow for both of us.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your tongue.". She flattens her ears and looks away from me as she talks. There's a steady throbbing in my neck and mouth, but I ignore that. A few aches aren't worth making her worry. Instead, I reach out to touch her cheek and turn her head back to me. Our eyes meet and the passion from before is there again. Both of us lean in and begin to start anew. Our lips are brushing when the makeshift roof collapses and buries us in freezing snow.


	103. I'm Finally Home

For a few moments neither of us move. We've broken away from the kissing, but now we just lay there and allow the snow to sink into us. It's not because we want to; it's just because both of us feel the sheer amount of embarrassment and silent anger in the air. I'm the first to react. I take a deep breath of frigid air, close my eyes (although it's already dark), and erupt from the snowy blanket with the grace of a dying horker. The blanket clings to me as I stand up and a sea of snow falls onto the Khajiit. I shake the freezing blanket off and instantly begin shaking. Ice is holding my hair in tiny spikes, my entire body is numb and throbbing from the cold, and now my clothes are starting to become wet.

I look down at the pile of snow at my feet and realize the Khajiit must have it a lot worse. I kick the blanket a few feet behind me, kneel down, and use my deadened hands to begin searching through the snow. I brush against the mage's robes and she bursts from the snow, then wraps her arms around me and pulls me back into the pile of powder. Cold wetness surrounds my face and I begin fighting to get up. Laughter reaches my ears for a few moments. Then, the Khajiit allows me to scrabble back up. The only mercy of the entire situation is that I'm not any more cold or uncomfortable than I was before the Khajiit pulled me down.

The Khajiit laughs as she gets up, but stops once she's standing beside me. Her entire body is covered in a fine white powder, a small pile of snow is on top of her head, and her fur is sticking up in spikes because of the ice. I'm certain I don't look much better, but I can't stop a smile from crossing my face. The Khajiit smiles back and shakes her head. Then, she begins violently shaking the snow and ice off of her. I chuckle a little as her snow flies on me, then follow her lead and begin patting the snow off of me. It takes us a few minutes, but eventually we're both fairly clean of snow. Our hair is still sticking up from the ice, we're both shivering, and we're both in our wet clothes. However, at least there isn't any more snow or ice on us. Now it's just in our feet in big piles. The Khajiit examines the snow at our feet and seems to come up with a plan.

"Here, I'll hang the wet blanket over the side of the cart and you can kick the snow out out the back.". She tells me as she leans down to pick up the blanket. I nod before turning around towards the back of the carriage. I take a few steps towards the edge, grab the wooden railing on either side, and just take a deep breath. The crisp, freezing air causes my lungs to chill. I even manage to ignore my shivering long enough to look around at where we are in this chilling land of snow.

The thick, pine forest around is is covered in more white powder. Even the trail blow us is covered in snow. I look up at the sky. Gray, cloudy, and it looks like it's about to rain. Or snow. Whatever it does up here. Anyway, the entire area looks gray and dead. The only living thing I see is a deer who's cautiously sticking his head out between two trees. I turn my attention away from the nature around us and begin kicking the snow out of our carriage. It only takes me a few minutes before the carriage floor is bare. When I turn back to the Khajiit I see the Khajiit sitting down and rubbing her hands together. I quickly slide into the seat beside her and wrap my arm around her neck.

Wow. Wow, that was an extremely terrible idea. Both of us are wet, covered in ice, and are shivering. Now we're both just pressed together and forming one giant mass of shivering flesh. The Khajiit chuckles a little as I refuse to move away, then pulls her hands away from one another. A small flame erupts from between her palms and washes us in warmth. I let out a little moan of pleasure and try to get even closer to the woman. The Khajiit moves her hands a little closer to me, so now we're move evenly bathed in the warmth of the flame. It takes almost an hour for us to stop shivering, but in the end I think it's probably worth it.

I'm about to thank the woman for the warmth when the carriage comes to a shuddering halt. I close my eyes and think of anything that could possibly be stopping us now. Given our luck I'm going to assume it's a gang of dragons hiding under a bridge and demanding a bag of gold before they allow us to safely pass. I unwrap my arm from around the Khajiit and stand up. The mage follows my example when she seems to realize that the carriage is stopped. Both of us look around at the still gray world, then at what's in front of us. We've ridden right through the town of Winterhold, and now our carriage is stopped right in front of the stone pathway leading up to the college.

I feel a smile begin spreading across my face as my throat tightens in happiness. Finally! We're here! I let out a 'whoop' of joy before rushing down the steps of the carriage. The Khajiit lets out an answering 'whoop' before walking to the front of the carriage and handing the man the gold that we owe him. While she pays I rush around near the back of the carriage and kick some snow up in the air. It's a childish act, but I think I deserve to have a little fun after having to sit through that carriage ride. The Khajiit hops down beside me and I kick some snow onto her robes. The mage playful shakes her head at me; I chuckle and stop kicking snow.

"Come on, let's get back to the college. The place hopefully hasn't collapsed without me yet.". The Khajiit jokes as she begins walking towards the stone path to the college. I follow her lead after kicking one more pile of snow. The slick, cold stone steps to the college are hazardous and I spend most of the walk up glued to the mage's side. She just smirks a little at me and confidently strides forward. Looking at the cracked, broken stone that the bridge is made of gives me an idea. I could probably fix this for her. It would take a lot of time, gold and effort, but I could probably do it. Just not now. It'd need to be for a special occasion or to cheer the Khajiit up.

Yeah, I'll do that. I might hire a few men and shoo them off before my partner sees them, but I'll still fix the path for her. My inner thoughts are interrupted by our arrival at the tremendous, iron gate that's set in place to stop any animals or villagers from entering the college. The Arch-mage shakes her head and mumbles something to me.

"This door better swing open at my touch, or else I'm going to go give my assistant a piece of my mind.". She doesn't seem pleased at all. However, she lets out a sigh of relief when the door gives beneath the tips of her fingertips. The mage nods a little to herself, then struts through the door with me behind her. I'm about to suggest we go find her second in command when the Khajiit beats me to it.

"Would you like to go see my room?". She barely whispers the request, but I can still hear her. For a moment my heart and chest tighten, bu when I look over at the woman my muscles relax. She isn't looking at me in any particularly sexually suggesting way, and she does look rather tired and worn out from the journey. She probably just wants to get cleaned up and put some new clothes on. I shrug and decide to offer her some alone time.

"It's okay, I can go do something else if you want me to.". I try to sound neutral, but I'm almost certain the sadness at the thought of leaving her comes through. It must because the woman looks at me and smiles a sweet smile a little bit before answering me.

"I'd like you to come with me. I don't mean it in any way. I just want to show you where I'm assuming you'll be staying for quite a while.". She takes my hand in her own and twines our fingers together, then resumes walking. We cross the main yard, go through the door, and instantly go up some steps to our left. The entire place is gray, dimly lit, and is still freezing cold. I don't think I'll ever get use to how cold it is up here. The warmth of my hand against the Khajiit makes me rethink my thought. I might. It'll just take a while.

Finally, we reach the Khajiit's room. Instantly, she's shutting the door and pulling me closer to her. I can only thank the gods we've been practicing so much on the roads. By now I know how to turn my head and push my lips to make the kiss not awkward for us, and she knows how to pull her whiskers out of the way so they don't poke me. Her arms wrap around my neck while I gently put my hands on her hips. Both of us just stand there for a few minutes. Just standing in front of the door and enjoying one another. Our sweet, tender kiss is perfect. Not full of slobber, not too hard, and not awkward. My temperature rises and my pleasure rises, but not quick enough to ruin the kiss.

Instead, I can just stand there and enjoy kissing the woman who means so much to me. Her arms begin to rub my shoulders, so I do the same to her hips. This is probably the closest I've ever felt to the Khajiit. Her soft lips pressed against mine, our arms wrapped around one another, and our bodies free to do what they want. No bandits, no drivers, and no snow to stop us from just sitting there and enjoy kissing one another for as long as we want. Our slick, smooth lips are free to press against one another as our bodies begin to press up against each other. I'm just about to try to deepen the kiss when the gods seem to laugh at us.

A deep, thundering sound of footsteps comes from downstairs. I sigh and deepen the kiss even more. If we're lucky the people will continue on and not come storming up the door. I tighten my hold on the Khajiit's hips and press against her lips harder as I will the people below to keep walking and not ruin this for me. Thankfully, the steps stop and I'm free to keep kissing my partner as much as I want. I smile into the kiss and lightly lick the woman's lips in an attempt to deepen our current kiss. That's when the door bursts open and ruins the moment.


	104. The Family

**Khajiit POV:**

I inwardly groan to myself as I'm forced to pull away from Aealynn's sweet lips and turn to my fellow mages. Colette Marence, Drevis Neloren, Faralda, Phinis Gestor, Sergius Turrianus, and Tolfdir all come pouring into the entrance of my room. I sigh and release Aealynn completely before attempting to corral my fellows with my voice. "Okay, okay! Everyone get your asses outside! We'll have this conversation in the courtyard!". Faralda is the only one who's listening, but it's enough. My second in command turns around and shoots a fireball at my ceiling. The explosion _cracks_ my stone ceiling and sends a fine dust down upon everyone gathered.

The rest of the teachers scream curses at Faralda as they turn, then begin pounding down the stairs towards the courtyard. I begin walking towards the doorway. I only stop near the entrance to give Aealynn a sympathetic glance over my shoulder. Then, I rush down the stairs to meet everyone else in the middle of the courtyard. No spells have been fired off yet, but I can tell tensions are rising enough that someone's about to throw the first attack. I decide to stop that before it happens. I gather my magicka, summon a weak blizzard spell in my palms, and shoot it out over everyone in front of me. Multiple screamed curses reach my ears before the teachers (now significantly calmed) come rushing out of the tiny blizzard and huddle around me.

Each of them are dressed in their robes and have a fine layer of ice covering them. Not to mention some form of a scowl. I clap my hands together to make sure I have everybody's attention before speaking. "Now, what the oblivion's been going on since I've been gone?". I walk in a tight circle to get a look at each person's face as I speak. Then, all of the mages begin to open their mouths and say something. I raise my hands to silence all of them. Each teacher closes their mouth and waits for me to do something. I point at Faralda (the woman I left in charge when I left) and question her.

"What happened while I was gone, and why is everyone running to me?". I step a little closer to her to make the conversation more intimate. The Altmer nods at me before explaining the current situation. "We've taken care of the illegal drugs pumping through here, we kept the college open, and I handled any minor disputes. We've neither gained nor lost any students. Rebuilding from the explosion is going well. The villagers and government officials seem to be warming up to us. However, the only friendly thing they've done is send us a basket of meat as an appreciation gift. It's not much, but I'm certain they'll warm up even more now that you're back. That's about it. The students are coming along fine, but none of them are ready to become teachers or go off on their own.".

She falls silent and I accept that she's done. Well, this is actually a pleasant surprise. The drug problem is taken care of, everyone seems to be on our side for once, and everything here's going fine. I smile a little at Faralda and she smiles back. Now I just need to find out why everyone's surrounding me. So, I continue turning in a circle as I speak in order to look at them all.

"Now, why is everyone huddled around me? Am I about to give a big speech before the big battle?". Everyone remains stoic besides my joke, but they do scoot a little closer. Apparently, they've all decided to let Faralda speak for them. "We thought you'd like to come celebrate with us at the tavern. You've been away for a while, and we all though that buying you drinks is the least we can do for you.". I try to think about my options for a minute. Drinks sound nice, and spending some time with my fellow mages would be fun. Aealynn might not like being around so many mages and/or drunk people, but she might want some alone time right now since she's been around me for so long.

Yeah, maybe I can talk to her about it. I can go get drinks with everyone (including Aealynn), or at the very least go out with the mages while Aealynn stays in my room or the college and does whatever she wants to do. That might work out. I'm about to talk to Faralda when I'm swept away in a group of arms, smiling mages, and cheering.

* * *

**Aealynn POV:**

I sigh as the Khajiit leaves, but take the chance to look around her room. The dodecagonal quarter has an antechamber and central garden containing various plants and fungi that would make any mage thrilled. A curved partition stone wall separates the sleeping area from the garden and the rest of the room, dozens of rugs line the floor around the outside of the room. The antechamber is an open empty space with a long wooden bench against both of the side walls, two banners of The College of Winterhold hanging above and a large rug on the floor. On my left in the main part of the room is a square wooden table and two chairs.

There are seemingly hundreds of mounted animal heads and skulls on the outer wall around the room. Bears, wolves, and foxes are the most common. That's actually kind of creepy. I don't want to sleep underneath those. Have their dead eyes looking at me. I'll talk to the Khajiit about it. I quickly take my mind off the dead animals by going back to looking at the room. Beyond the wall is an alchemy lab with a set of shelves on either side, and two further sets to the right holding various ingredients and mixes. Several barrels and baskets containing what I'm assuming are more ngredients are also in this area of the room. Coming out from a wall to the northeast is a good quality double bed with small tables flanking it.

To the right of the bed are two small wardrobes with one tall wardrobe between them, these all contain clothing. Hopefully. On the right-hand small wardrobe is a dagger display case containing a Daedric Knife. There is a large round table and chair against the next wall with a wash basin beside it. To the right of this is a large display cabinet containing several soul gems the Khajiit's probably collected. Next to this is an arcane enchanter with two wall shelves above holding several large soul gems. The final outer wall section has a square wooden table and two chairs. The curved partition wall has sets of shelves against the outer wall. Another small table and two chairs are against the wall, followed by a safe and then a long chest opposite the double bed.

Then, another square wooden table with two more chairs, and finally an open crate on the floor with a wall shelf above. There are three College of Winterhold banners hanging from the inside (facing the garden) of the partition wall and small semicircular windows high up on each of the twelve sections of wall excluding one area. That section has a large circular window also high on the wall lead-lined with the College symbol. I suddenly hear the door open and close. I flip around and see the Khajiit closing the door behind her. Finally! I've been waiting her for far too long.

My partner's fur is still a bright red with blotches of black symmetrically placed on the Khajiit's face, her stripes on the backs of her hands are still black, and a mix of gray with red still stains the woman's palms. She looks exactly the same as the first time I laid eyes on her. The Khajiit's ears are still long and pointed, with tufts of black, wispy hairs sticking off their points. She still has gigantic black daggers she calls 'claws' and her eyes are still a bright verdant that glow in the low light. The mage is even wearing her white and blue robes that everyone at the college wears. If I was in a jail cell and she was leaning against the bars, then it would be the exact same scene when I woke up to see her.

Only now a thin layer of white powder is covering the Khajiit from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her feet. And, now I'm looking at her in a completely different way. When I was in my cell I thought she looked weird and that she was 'not completely ugly' at best. Now I think she's the single most beautiful thing in the entire world. Comparing her to someone (or something) else would just be unfair. It wouldn't do the Khajiit the slightest amount of justice. The woman in question shakes herself free of snow and ice, then frowns down at her shoes as her floor becomes wet. Ha! The one thing I've seen her not think through!

The Khajiit stops looking at the floor and instead turns her attention to me. A slow smile spreads across her lips and I can't help myself when I start smiling back at her. We've traveled throughout almost all of Skyrim, stopped a murder crazy werewolf, and discovered a group of cannibals. The bards couldn't even sing of our adventures before nobody would believe them. Now there's just the problem of the drugs running through the college. The Khajiit must read my mind because she answers my unspoken question of what we're going to do about the knock off potions.

"Faralda has assured me that the drugs are gone, the college is still open to the public, and everyone seems to be warming up to the mages as a whole. So, turns out there's no big problem that's currently demanding our attention. My fellows tried to take me out for drinks, but I came back early to spend time with you.". She takes a few steps towards me while she speaks, so now there's only a foot of space separating us from one another.

I decide to close the distance and make the night even more special than it already is. Learning we don't have to worry about dangerous drugs harming people is great, but getting to kiss the woman I've come to adore and hold so close to my heart is even better. I take the finaly step, wrap my arms around the Khajiit's neck, and pull her close enough that we're breathing the same air.

The Khajiit smiles and gently puts her hands on my hips. For a moment neither of us speak and just stand there as we enjoy one another's mere presence. Then, we both lean into one another. Our slick, smooth lips meet and by now we've mastered kissing one another. I mold and form my lips to solidly meet hers, and she pulls her whiskers out of the way to make it easier for me. We fall into a well known dance that both of us equally enjoy. For a long moment we both just gently sway back and forth as we enjoy one another. Our lips rub and smash together.

My blood starts to pound in my veins, my body is burning up, and a familiar taunt feeling has formed in the bottom of my stomach. The Khajiit presses herself harder against me and I'm certain she feels exactly the same way I do. Good. I want to make sure she feels as much pleasure as I do from this. I keep swaying and put all of my effort into the kiss. That's when the Khajiit starts tugging me towards the bed.


	105. Eyes

**Dovahkiin POV:**

Aealynn and I seem to be confused as we fall onto my soft, thick bed. I try to land on top of her and she tries to land on top of me. The result is that we're both left lying on our sides looking at each other. I'm about to question it when Aealynn leans in and locks her lips with mine. Her hot, rough lips rubbing against mine quickly drive any thoughts from my mind. I turn my head the way I should and Aealynn adjusts her lips like she knows she has to. The result is almost divine. Our slick flesh slides together as our closeness begins to stir something inside of me. A wetness begins to form between my thighs as my breathing begins to pick up.

I wrap my arms around Aealynn's neck as her own hands find my hips. I press into the kiss harder, but Aealynn retaliates. Her hands slide down my hips and grab my ass in a vice-like grip. Not exactly the most pleasurable sensation, but it does manage to coax a little more wetness from between my thighs. Aealynn squeezes harder and pushes into the kiss twice as hard as me. Now our lips are roughly rubbing against one another and there's no way we can push harder against one another without ruining the kissing. Now there's only one thing to do. I sharply nip Aealynn's lips with my fangs. The Breton gasps at the sharp bite, but no blood is flowing and Aealynn isn't upset.

No, she's definitely not upset. The woman opens her mouth and licks my lips. Who am I to reject her anything? I lock our lips again and allow her to explore my mouth. I try to keep my jaws steady and avoid biting down, but that's not my main concern right now. My heartbeat is roaring in my ears, my entire body is burning up, and my eyes are tightly shut. By now there's not 'a little wetness' between my thighs. Now it's 'a shit-ton of wetness' between my thighs. I extend my claws and sink them deep into Aealynn's shirt, then bunch the material in between my fingers. Aealynn release my ass briefly before tightening her grip even more and pulling me closer.

The Breton forces her legs in between my hips. Now the Breton's legs are in between my own and her thighs are tangled with mine. I release her clothes and instead wrap my hands in her hair. Aealynn's tongue keeps lightly brushing against the inside of my mouth, then suddenly and roughly brushes against the roof of my mouth. I gasp, almost prick her scalp with my claws, and nearly bite the woman's tongue off. A deep, feral noise seems to rumble from Aealynn's chest. The Breton suddenly moves and the next thing I know I'm underneath her. Aealynn's open hands are on either side of my hand, she's seated in my lap, and our lips have never left one another's.

Aealynn suddenly breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine. Both of us begin panting and struggling to catch our breaths. For a moment or two my world shrinks down to just Aealynn's stunningly bright eyes looking deep into my own. My heart is pounding, my clothes are uncomfortable, I'm burning alive, and my thighs are completely soaked. I slowly release Aealynn's hair, but my fingers manage to find the Breton's hips. Then, they find their way to her ass. I lightly squeeze the woman's flesh and she offers me a small smile. I smile back, but then we're both kissing again and the smiling is forgotten. I kneed the woman's fleshy ass as she grinds her hips against my own.

Shit, we aren't even undressed and I'm struggling to breathe. I _pop_ my lips away from Aealynn's and open my eyes. The Breton doesn't seem deterred at all. She just latches onto my neck and begins sucking. I gasp at the touch and vaguely wonder if my pelt bothers her. Aealynn sucks harder and lightly nibbles my neck. Sharp bursts of pleasure run up at down my spine at her actions. No, she doesn't seem to mind my pelt at all. I sink my claws into the Breton's skin and am rewarded with another deep rumbling from her. The woman bites onto my neck and gently applies pressure. I allow a groan of pleasure to leave my lips.

Aealynn pulls back for a brief moment to move her right hand down to my chest. For a moment I freeze up and think she's going to attempt to grope me like an overexcited teenager. Then, I feel her fingers begin to mess with the strings holding my robes together. I quickly release her ass, push her hands out of the way, and untie my robe the fastest I ever have in my entire life. Aealynn offers a cocky grin before using her right hand to move my hand back to her ass. I close my eyes and bite my bottom lip as Aealynn goes to work. She uses her hand (the one that isn't propping herself up) to barely open my robes. The only skin revealed to her is the top of my chest, then my breast bindings hide the rest of me.

It doesn't seem to bother my partner in the slightest. She leans down and latches her lips onto the skin where my neck and chest meet. I gasp and twist my eyes shut even tighten, then snap my hands back up to her head. My fingers roughly twine themselves through her hair and my claws find her scalp. Aealynn bumps her hips against mine in response. I groan and feel my temperature getting almost ridiculously high. I'm all but panting for breath while Aealynn sucks on my skin. The constant jolts of pleasure are beginning to melt and form into one gigantic, constant feeling of euphoria.

_This is what the gods promised me when I died. I could just lie here forever and be content. _That's when a banging on my door starts. Aealynn instantly rips her lips away from my skin and I snap my eyes open. Aealynn looks up and meets my gaze. 'Stop?' she mouths the word to me. I shake my head and the Breton goes back to what she was doing. I throw my head back again, screw my eyes shut, and try to get back into the constant feeling of pleasure. More banging followed by someone screaming at the top of their lungs.

"ARCH-MAGE! WE NEED YOU!". I recognize the voice as Brelyna Maryon. She's the only Dunmer student here and I studied with her before becoming Arch-Mage. Honestly, I consider her a close friend. I close friend who'll have to wait until I get off. I decide to tell her as much.

"Busy! Come back later!". Aealynn chuckles a little before sucking on my skin even harder. I groan in pleasure and thrust my hips up into Aealynn's. I'm still hot and having trouble to breathe, but the pleasure is starting to wear away because of the sheer awkwardness of the current situation. J'zargo only makes the situation even worse.

"ARCH-MAGE! THIS ONE ISN'T JOKING! THE FOOLISH NORD HURT HIMSELF TRYING TO CAST A SPELL!". I groan at J'zargo's use of 'foolish Nord' to describe Onmund. It's clear they plan on doing something and that Onmund isn't hurt, so I try to once again enjoy myself. Now the sucking is feeling more uncomfortable than anything. I try to get back into it, but I can tell it's a losing battle. I'm just uncomfortably hot in my clothes, the wetness is now just a weird sticky feeling, and the pleasure is all gone.

I sigh and pump my hips into Aealynn's in a last desperate attempt to get the spark going again. Aealynn seems to like it because she sucks harder (making me even more uncomfortable), but it does nothing for me. I open my eyes and see my stone ceiling looking back at me. My breathing has returned to normal and I decide to tell Aealynn that I'm just not into it anymore. That's when Onmund decides to give another way out.

"ARCH-MAGE! I'M REALLY HURT OUT HERE!". He screams the loudest and even causes Aealynn to cringe. I tug on Aealynn's hair. The Breton releases my soaking flesh and looks up at me. I raise my head up to look her in the eyes. 'Sorry' I mouth the word to her and her entire face falls. She throws me her best 'puppy' eyes, but I firmly shake my head. Aealynn sighs and hops off of me. I slide up from my bed and begin walking over to the door. Aealynn says my name right as I near the door, but Onmund speaks over her.

"OH BY THE NINE, ARCH-MAGE I NEED YOU! MY GUTS ARE HANGING OUT AND MY BLOOD-". I rip the door open and see Onmund standing there with J'zargo and Brelyna flanking him. Onmund stops short when he sees me, then whispers the last of his sentence.

"_is in my body_.". I straighten my back, cross my arms, and put on my best 'I'm not mad, just disappointed' face. The three look to the ground and all of their faces go red. Well, almost all of them. J'zargo is looking at me with wide eyes and an almost stupid expression on his face. I allow the three to simmer in their own fear (or whatever the oblivion J'zargo is feeling) before finally breaking the silence that's gathered around all of us.

"Well?". Brelyna mumbles something I can't hear and Onmund just grumbles, but J'zargo manages to give a harsh swallow before saying a single word.

"Eyes.". He just keeps looking at me with a goofy grin. _Eyes? What the fuck could that_\- I feel a sudden chill come to the top of my chest where Aealynn was sucking a few seconds ago. _OH SHIT_! My hands fly to my chest, grab the two areas of my robes, and force them back together. Brelyna and Onmund meet my eyes again as J'zargo turns a deep red beneath his pelt at the realization he was caught. I groan and snarl at all three of them.

"Well?! What did you want?! I swear to Jyggalag and Julianos that there better be a corpse somewhere!". All three of them look away and kind of shrug their shoulders, but eventually the Dunmer grows the balls to speak to me.

"We wanted to come and invite you out to drinks. We know you're in charge of us and we're just students, but we thought that it might be fun. You're around the same age as us, so we thought you'd go for it.". She looks away and J'zargo picks up where she left off as he looks at me fully.

"This one thought you'd prefer our company over the other scholars.". Onmund elbows my fellow Khajiit and starts talking while practically looking at me with the widest eyes possible.

"We knew you blew the teachers off, but we still wanted to give it a shot. We all look up to you and we thought you'd like to spend some time with us.". All of them now turn to me with hopeful looks on their faces. I sigh, put my hand in my left hand (my right hand is still holding up my robe), and rub my temples. Aealynn will understand why I have to do this. Surely she will.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes.".

* * *

**Note: 'A Life Across the Ages' is nearing its close. I know I promised 'The Spark's Reaper', but I've having a problem. I need to find my spark and heart again. I'm struggling to jump into my writing. I think making another Skyrim story before 'The Spark's Reaper' will improve my work and revive me. It's a shitty thing to do and I have no excuse. I promised you a Dragon Age story and it's getting pushed back one spot. I'm sorry. I just feel this is better for me at the moment. Now, I'm doing something different with the story options. I'm going to make the next chapter (which will be released shortly after this one) literally just a few hundred words. It'll be purely an author's note and the title will be literally 'Author's Note'. It'll have the options for the next story and a release date calendar. That way you can read the new story options if you want and ignore it if you don't care. Just trying to make things easier. -KhajiitWarriorSam**


	106. Author's Note

Here's the note. This chapter is literally nothing besides a note. If you don't give a shit about any of this, then I'm sorry and you can stop reading now because it's nothing but a note. Now, onto the actual note. I'd like to clear some things up. I'll be writing a few chapters of 'The Spark's Reaper' and hold them until I'm actually ready to dedicate myself to the story. Until then, I'll be writing 'A New Order' and one of these choices while occasionally writing a chapter for 'The Spark's Reaper' and holding it. I'm interested in sending a few chapters of 'The Spark's Reaper' to a few people who're willing to read it and give feedback, but that won't be for a while. I'll clarify on that when the time comes. I'd also like to say that **ALL STORIES BELOW WILL BE MADE**! You'll understand at the end of the note when you see the schedule. Now, onto the choices.

1\. **The Thief and the Knight**. Female Khajiit/Vex. A festival at Riften brings travelers from far and wide, and the Thieves Guild takes action by stealing everything they can. During a mugging by Sapphire, Vex, and Delvin things go terribly wrong, and a citizen of Riften is left dead. Maven Black-Briar is in charge, and Elisif the Fair is highly suspicious that the woman is assisting the Thieves Guild. Maven's hand is forced, and she needs a scapegoat to pin the murderer on. Sapphire flees into the woods so it can't be pinned on her, Delvin is too important, and Vex is left holding the bag.

Maven offers a bounty for the woman's head, and Vex is forced to think fast. She jumps into a covered cart of who she thinks is a traveling bard, and successfully makes her way out of the city. It's only as the wagon goes down the road she sees armor stamped with nine stars (one chipped and scratched), a sword of the finest metal, and a shield in the shape of a red diamond. She's hidden in the wagon of one of the most religious, chivalrous, and lawful knights (originating from Kvatch) in all of Tamriel. Vex lets out a small groan, and she's discovered.

2\. **The Law's Heart**. Female Khajiit/Laila Law-Giver. The Khajiit is one of the biggest criminals plaguing Skyrim. Murders, robberies, theft, assault, arson, escaping from prison, impersonating a guard, bootlegging, conning, and extortion. She finally slips up in Riften. After getting drunk and getting arrested for indecent exposure, she's hauled away to sit in jail. It's only while she's in there that they realize who she is, and report her to Laila. The Jarl gives the woman two options. Execution, or assisting Riften in getting rid of the Thieves Guild. The woman easily takes the second option, and starts helping the Jarl.

However, one night she attempts a grand escape to return to her life of crime. While she's drunk. She ends up getting stuck on the fence, and the guards have to help her down the next morning. Laila does what she believes to be the only solution. She forces the Khajiit to follow her wherever she goes, no matter what. At first the Jarl sees the woman as nothing but a criminal, but slowly her opinion changes. The Khajiit even begins to see the Jarl in a different light, and gives up trying to escape from Riften and return to crime. And, eventually love takes bloom.

3\. **The Last Dragon**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/Ria. Dragon hunting has become the new fad in Skyrim. Groups of warriors will team together, sneak into a dragon's lair, and trap the beast somehow. The creature hardly ever gets to fight back, and its body is almost always stuffed and used as a trophy. The consequences are dire. Dragons begin attacking cities nonstop, anger fueling them to kill anyone they can. A long and violent 'war' begins, and the dragons end up losing. At first the Dragonborn was all for the dragon killings and assisted the people of Skyrim in their war. She assumed the warriors were killing dragons who deserved it (ones that had attacked villages or destroyed something), then she discovered the truth.

During the last battle of the 'war' the Dragonborn gathers her sword and shield, then climbs onto Paarthurnax's back. Every dragon attacks Whiterun, and almost all of them fall. Even Paarthurnax is defeated. The Dragonborn is forced to absorb their souls, and nearly meets her demise at Irileth's blade. However, Odahviing manages to grab her and flee. Now the two live as fugitives, hiding in the wilds and praying that another dragon survived the battle. Their prayers aren't answered, but someone else gets theirs. Ria wants to prove herself a mighty warrior to The Companions (she recently failed a quest that would have allowed her to be initiated into the Circle), and killing the last surviving dragon seems perfect. So, she packs her bags and sets out for the road, never expecting the adventure to come.

4\. **The Green Midnight**. Skyrim. Female Khajiit/ Ysolda. Ysolda's fallen for the Dovahkiin. A woman renown across Skyrim for her bravery, strength, and intelligence. One day the woman is traveling through Whiterun, and Ysolda gets the chance to meet her idol. The woman is surprisingly kind, and asks Ysolda a few questions. The Nord is reluctant, but tells the Khajiit how she wants to become a merchant. The Dovahkiin suddenly excuses herself for the night, and Ysolda fears she's blown her own chance at talking to the heartthrob of Skyrim. However, the next morning she's awoken by the Khajiit knocking on her door, a mammoth's tusk under her arm.

Ysolda is completely in love, and the Khajiit returns the feelings. An Amulte of Mara hanging between the Dovahkiin's breast seals the deal. However, a night before their wedding the Dovahkiin is called upon by the Jarl of Morthal. She promises Ysolda she'll return in two days, then disappears to do as her duty compels her. Two days pass. Then, a week. A month. A year. By now Ysolda's mourning her deceased love, and all of Skyrim has silently agreed to stop talking about the dead Dovahkiin. Ysolda's just starting to move on when someone knocks on her door in the middle of the night. The Khajiit she finds outside has fangs as sharp as daggers, fur as white as snow, and a strange hunger in her eyes.

Now, I'd like to explain why I'm having all four stories being published. I went through every story that ever got nominated to be written (excluding the ones who made it like 'Herding Love') and took out the ones I got the most fired up about. The ones I want to write so badly I'm willing to reuse the ideas. These are the ones I think can get my spark back. Now I'm going to show the schedule. Please keep in mind the schedule can be changed at any time.

1.) 'A Life Across the Ages' ends.

2.) 'The Spark's Reaper' is going to start being written, but not released. One of the stories above will be written. For the remainder of the schedule it will be called 'Skyrim 1'. 'Skyrim 1' is released and written as normal.

3.) 'A New Order' is closed (unknown if permanently or temporarily) while 'Skyrim 1' keeps going.

4.) 'The Spark's Reaper' is released and 'Skyrim 1' keeps going.

5.) 'Skyrim 1' is closed and 'The Spark's Reaper' keeps going.

6.) 'The Spark's Reaper' and 'Skyrim 2' (the second most chosen story from above) is released. Both run.

7.) 'The Spark's Reaper' ends and 'Skyrim 2' keeps going.

8.) 'Skyrim 2' goes and 'Skyrim 3' (third most chosen) released. Both run.

9.) 'Skyrim 2' closes. 'Skyrim 3' goes and 'Skyrim 4' (least chosen) is released. 'Skyrim 3' and 'Skyrim 4' run.

10.) One (or possibly both) Skyrim stories come to an end.

11.) An unnamed 'Fallout' story is possibly in production (majorly on the rocks, so it might or might not happen). If it happens it'll be a long, long time from now.

That's a rough plan that could majorly change at any second if something happens. I'd also like to point out I might decide to only work on one story at a time. Thank you all for your constant support and consideration. I just hope to get through this rough patch and get my love of writing back. Hopefully, I'll be sitting here in a few months and be on one of the later numbers and go 'I can't believe I ever lost the spark.'. Thank you all again and tell me what you think. -KhajiitWarriorSam


	107. Drinking

My students crowd around the dreary table and begin screaming for some alcohol. I cringe at their voices and mentally sympathize with the poor woman who runs the inn. It's honestly not that surprising she wouldn't be fond of rowdy college students coming down here and screaming for beer. However, the woman takes it in good stride and begins mixing beverages. While she works and my students talk I take a moment to look at this old inn to see if anything's changed since I've been gone. The main area of The Frozen Hearth consists of a huge taproom with a fireplace in the center and the counter in the opposite end of the room from the entrance. Several wooden tables are scattered around the establishment.

Every single one of them is loaded down with food and drink. The inn also has three smaller rooms with single beds, but only one of them is up for rent. To the right of the front door is the first table which has some steaming food sitting on it, a gigantic cheese wedge, some more cheese pieces, another giant wheel of cheese, a roasted goat, another goat with an apple in its mouth, some more steaming food, and a few bottles of alcohol waiting to be drank. A few of the teachers are sitting there, but they're quietly whispering to one another and trying not to cause a scene. I suppose that's good. At least a few of the people I work with can act like civil adults when they're in public.

In the corner beside the table stands a single barrel that I'm sure is storing food. Another barrel is in the eastern corner across from the original barrel. Next to the barrels are another table with some loaves of bread, and more alcohol that needs to be drank before the night is over. A single man is sitting there, but he's cloaked in a dark hood and I don't remember him. I ignore the drifter and keep looking at the room. The next table houses the local drunk Ranmir. The man never leaves for some reason. The table in front of him holds a few loaves of bread, two bottles full of liquid, and one bottle that's empty. Beside him are shelves with some herbs, a decent amount of bottles full of liquid, and a satchel.

The last is between the entrance door and the room for rent. It's the one I'm currently sitting at with my three students. It is set with some fresh eggs, a bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread. The bar takes up most of the northwestern part of the taproom and a man is behind the counter cleaning a mug. The counter has a third gigantic wheel of cheese, steaming food, a horker's head on the counter, one more roasted goat, a few bottles of alcohol, a roasted cow's head, along with another platter of steaming food. In the western corner behind the bar are a set of shelves with some bottles of what I'm assuming is some sort of alcogol, along with some loaves of bread.

Next to the shelves are two more barrels. Hanging from the ceiling behind the bar are a few dead rabbits and pheasants. Hanging next to the game are a few ingredients that I don't care about. I'm trying to take in the room some more when our server finally comes up to us. Haran is a friendly Nord with a tireless smile, bright blue eyes, and shining golden hair. The woman's dressed in her normal farmer's clothes when she arrives. In her arms is a try of mead, ale, wine, and any alcohol I could possibly imagine. Haran slides the drinks onto the table, offers all of us one last smile, and disappears into the basement in what I'm assuming is an attempt to sate everyone's thirst.

Now I can turn my attention back to my students. J'zargo, Onmund, and Brelyna are all crammed together in the seat opposite me. Each of them are vying for more room and casually attempting to elbow one another out of the picture. I offered to let one of them sit by me, but they all refused in case Aealynn decides to come down. The Breton refused out of politeness, so I'm absolutely certain she isn't going to suddenly come down. However, my students haven't given up hope. J'zargo suddenly and harshly elbows Onmund in the side of the ribs. I inwardly sigh and decide it's time to take their minds off of their current situation.

I grab a bottle of Honningbrew Mead, raise it in the direction of my fellow mages, and wait for them to take the hint. J'zargo is the first to react by grabbing a bottle of wine and holding it up beside my glass. Next, Brelyna grabs some Black-Briar Reserve and does the same. It takes Onmund a second longer than the other two to understand what's going on, but eventually he raises a mug of Black-Briar mead. I smile at the three students and decide to offer them a few words to lighten their spirits.

"Come on now, don't look so 'doom and gloom'! All three of you are so close to graduating that I've already started looking for new students to come fill our halls!". All three of them perk up at my words and seem to swell with pride. Good. I've actually been looking for more students to enroll, but that's mostly because the most we've ever had at one time is four and I'd like to expand on that. However, I don't dampen their spirits on such a fine day. Instead, I lightly tap my glass against theirs.

All three of them mimic me and click their glasses together. Finally, there's nothing left to do besides drink. I allow my sweeter choice of beer to go down slow and smooth, and when I put my glass down there's still half of the mead left. Mostly because I never cared for Honningbrew, but also because it's so cold that all I can taste is the ice.

My students don't seem to have the same problems and begin drinking as quickly as they can. I shake my head a little at their antics. They're most likely going to start getting stomach aches and complain about going home. I don't bother stopping them. They're having fun right now, and I'm certain they won't stop even if I tell them. Instead, I lightly sip my beer as J'zargo and Brelyna begin challenging one another to see who can drink the most drinks fastest. Unfortunately, J'zargo doesn't take into account the fact that he always chooses harder drinks than Brelyna. So, the battle's quickly won and J'zargo begins complaining that his stomach's starting to hurt.

I swish around my fourth of a beer and try to decide if I should step in and make all of them stop drinking like they're damned fishes out of the ocean. That's when I feel someone slide into the booth next to me. I have a pretty good feeling about who it is, but I still turn my head and take in the sight before me. Aealynn's bright eyes are looking directly into mine, her light hair is pulled up into a bun, and her peasant's clothes hang off of her body. I smile at my partner and lean in for a light kiss. It's just a quick peck on the lips that neither of us really feel or try to deepen. Just a different way of saying 'hello' that we're officially allowed to do now that we're together.

Aealynn twines her fingers with mine underneath the table and uses her free hand to grab a bottle of ale. We both click our glasses together and silently drink. When we put our glasses down I've finished my first beer, Aealynn is halfway done with her first one, and the students have a decent sized pile forming up around them. Now I think they're just trying to see who can get hammered the fastest. Suddenly, Aealynn jerks on my hand a little and leans in. I follow her lead and the Breton places her lips right beside my ear before speaking.

"I would have imagined there'd have been more conversation than this.". I spare a glance at my students who're more focused on getting drunk like skunks than having a thought provoking conversation on the theories on magic. I turn my head and rest my lips against Aealynn's ears before answering her.

"I think they all just wanted to get me plastered in celebration of my return. It's rare I drink, so it makes sense. Besides, they're young. Drinking is more appealing to them than actually sitting down and talking to someone.". I look at my students once again and see J'zargo struggling to keep his drink down. It's not because of how much he's drank, but rather because he doesn't know how to pace himself. Oh well, I'm certain he'll be able to contain himself for an hour or so.

Aealynn nods at my words, but squeezes my hand tighter underneath the table. I squeeze back and pick up my second drink. The students have quieted down and slowed down, but still don't look ready to talk. Turns out that chugging your alcohol as fast as humanly possible can give you a stomach ache. Who would've thought that was possible? I hold off on reprimanding my students for the time being. Tonight's a special night for them and they just want to enjoy it.

They might be enjoying it in a stupid way, but I'll allow them to have their fun. Their Arch-Mage has returned, they're free to work on their spells again, and each of them has the promise to be a scholar within a year's time. It's been a long time coming for them, and it's better if they get everything out of their system sooner rather than later. I'm slightly sucking on my second bottle of beer when Aealynn pulls my arm slightly and leans in again. I lean in and meet her halfway. Once again, she puts her lips right to my ear before speaking.

"What'd you say me and you go somewhere else and let these three drink themselves to oblivion alone?". I eye the three students who're now trying to start up their drinking again. I want to be concerned, but there are more important things on my mind. Like somewhere else with Aealynn. Alone. Besides, these three have the other teachers to watch them! I tighten my grip on Aealynn's hand and turn my head to whisper my response to her.

"Come on, I think we can make it back to my room before anyone thinks of anything else they could possibly ever need from me.". Aealynn smiles, lightly pecks me once on the cheek, and stands up. I rise with her so our hands won't break. The students and I wish each other a good evening, then Aealynn and I make our grand escape. As we trudge through the thick, crunching snow to the college I can only do one thing. Pray this time nothing happens.

* * *

**Note: Because of the holiday season the next update won't be until January. I'll release the new updated version of the story plans next chapter, but I think it's best if I relax for a little while and take some time just for me. I just need to take a small break and spend time with what really matters to me. My dog. And my family. Mostly my dog.**


	108. A Magical Night

**Aealynn POV:**

The Khajiit slams the door shut and locks it behind her the second we stumble into her room. Our lips have been locked since about halfway up the stairs and it's obvious we aren't going to stop this time. My body is already flushed with heat and an ache is forming between my legs. I break away from the Khajiit to take in her appearance. Both of us are panting, but her eyes are wide and her pupils are slits. I stumble away from her and all but fling myself onto her bed. My partner chuckles as I sink into her comforter and start struggling to get back out.

"Calm down, it's not a race.". The mage whispers the words to me as she slides into bed on top of me. I look up and see a smile spread across her face. I quickly calm down, snake my hands through the fur along her back, and pull her down towards me. Our lips meet again and quickly reunite. Our slick flesh is moving against one another and our tongues are starting to come into play when I hear a loud _rip_ echo through the room. I _pop_ away from my love and look in between our bodies. The thick, black daggers she likes to call her claws are tangled in my shredded shirt. A loud swallow and a mumbled apology from the Arch-Mage.

"Sorry...". I honestly couldn't care at the moment because the ache in my legs is taking up all of my attention. In fact, I decide to help her along. I lightly press up against the woman's chest and she rolls onto her side. The woman's claws slide out from my clothing and leave my stomach exposed. I unbutton the remainder of my shirt and sit up on the bed. It takes me a few seconds to wrestle myself out of my clothes and I eventually have to stand up to accomplish my task, but in the end I'm naked and that's all that matters. My bare skin erupts in goosebumps and I shiver before hopping back onto the bed. Even the soft, sinking comforter of the bed can't seem to warm me. That's when the Khajiit slides back over me and her soft fur drapes over me. Then, I see her state of undress and I'm warm all over again with a renewed hurt between my thighs.

For a moment the mage and I don't say a word. She just lightly rests her forehead against mine as we look at each other for the first time. Her reddish grey fur obscures most of her body, but my suspicion of the colour on her palms traveling down her stomach is proven right. However, my attention is quickly drawn to the parts of her flesh that her pelt doesn't hide. Smallish breast are finally revealed to my eyes. The fur along her chest is shorter and appears to be trimmed for my convenience. Apparently, the mage is likewise feeling how cold it is if her already taunt flesh is anything to judge by. That, or she's just as filled with wanton lust as I am.

I slowly close my eyes and begin breathing in and out slowly. I want this night to last. The burning in between my legs doesn't lessen, but my heart slows down and I'm not gasping for air. The Khajiit follows my lead and slowly brings herself down from her natural high point. Carefully, we both relax. After a little while the Khajiit's hand settles on my thigh, slowly stroking up and down without any real indication that she was going to take it any further. At least, that's what I assumed at first. Bit by bit the caresses became a little harder, a little higher. My breathing becomes faster, but I keep my eyes closed and focus on the sensation. Her fingers are skimming the inside of her thigh every now and then.

My entire body is burning and I'm soaked between my legs. The mage's fingers brush close to my sex now with each stroke. I try not to groan, but I can't help the little gasps and sighs that slide from between my lips with every brush of the woman's fingers. Her claws are retracted and her soft, silky fur only works to further my pleasure. Carefully, I open my eyes to look at the woman's face. The Khajiit is grinning at me and I manage to briefly roll me eyes before the stroking captures my full attention. The Arch-Mage finally settles her hand at the top of my thigh, then starts drumming her fingers against my skin. Occasionally, her knuckles will brush ever so slightly over my center.

I gasp again and tightly bite my bottom lip between my teeth. I flutter my eyes as the pleasure keeps mounting and briefly manage to moan the mage's name. If I was in my normal state of mind I'd be embarrassed about what I'm about to do, but thankfully arousal works about the same as alcohol. I feel bold enough (and aroused enough) to move the Khajiit's hand to press directly on my sex. Her fur and long fingers press into me and I groan as her digits connect with my burning arousal. The mage chuckles and taps her other fingers over my waistline in an uneven rhythm, applying a little extra pressure now and then. Her other hands stills and doesn't move.

I let a groan out at the sensation of her fingers still lightly pressing into me and her other hand teasing me. I lean up a little until my head's close enough to her. Then, I lightly kiss the Arch-Mage's cheek. My arousal guides me as I lean further up and meet one of the woman's flattened ears. I run my tongue over the edge of her ear up to the very tip before taking it into my mouth and sucking. A deep, feral groan from the woman above me. I briefly pause before repeating the action. Another snarl of pleasure. I've never heard a sound quite like it. So deep but primitive. The Khajiit straddles and kissed me harder, then nipps at my bottom lip before shoving her tongue deep into my mouth. I groan in lust and pleasure, my hands flying to her hips before holding tight as she squirms in my lap.

"Damn, Aealynn." she moans. I smirk and decide to try working in the smallest amount of conversation to move things along.

"I'd always notice your move your ears around when you're aroused, so I figured you'd like that." I tell her softly, smiling. She strums her fingers along my sex and causes me to groan before I speak again.

"Did you know you can blush all the way to the tips of your ears? I've only noticed it once, but it's possible.". She kissed my neck and briefly speaks before kissing my neck a second time.

"You notice things like that?".

"About you I do." I tell her. The Khajiit ignores my neck and kisses me hard once more. She pulls back to briefly speak, but there's still an arousal burning in her eyes.

"Your fill something inside me I never knew I was missing." I can't help blushing. I slip my hands around the Khajiit's back and start feeling the soft skin there. The woman wriggles in my lap again trying to get closer, hands lightly rubbing my waist and my sex.

"May I?" she asks, lightly running the tips of her fingers along the length of my sex. I nod without hesitation, still stroking my fingers over the hairy flesh of her back as she goes back to lightly stroking me and teasing my waist at the same time.

I run my fingers through her soft fur slowly, the hair parting beneath my fingers to reveal the soft skin that lay under it. I don't hesitate to dig my nails into her before lightly clawing at her skin. The Khajiit spares another deep growl before shoving her face into the crook of my neck, then starting to suck. I chuckle quietly, but now I'm feeling a little more confident. I was terrified I wouldn't be any good at this because I'm a virgin, but it seems like everything's going fine. The Khajiit briefly stops sucking into my neck to sigh, pull back with a smile on her face, and move back in to kiss me. We fall into a deep kiss and I bring my hands around to her front.

My own small hands start cupping her breasts. The Khajiit and I both moan gently, her nipples hardening against my palms. I've never touched a Khajiit's tits before, and I'm honestly surprised to feel how soft they are. For a few short moments we just lie there. Her fingers lightly rubbing me and my hands cupping her tits. Then, I manage to go and ruin the moment. I pull back a little to indicate I want to speak. The Khajiit is looking at me with pleasing, arousal filled eyes that are begging me not to stop. However, I kiss her on the cheek and say something that's gotten a thousand men symbolically castrated before.

"They're bigger than I expected them to be." I freeze when I say it, then my eyes shoot up to meet the Khajiit's.

"Shit, sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that.". She offers me a small smile before reassuring me.

"It's fine," She tells me with another smile, "but there is something I want to do to you.". She briefly looks away from me before speaking again.

"Is that okay, Aealynn?". She whispers the question, hesitating if only to give herself a moment to breathe. I take a moment to take in the view of the Khajiit spread out above me and nude before me. For me.

"Please." I practically moan. The woman smiles at me before dipping her head to lightly lick me once over my lips. Then, she disappears as she slides down her body. I bring my now free hands up behind my head and lock my fingers together. A light kiss at my waist as her hands move. I think about looking down, but ultimately keep looking at the ceiling. Finally, the Khajiit reaches me. I'm already wet and swollen, already hot as she pressed her slightly scratchy tongue to my clit gently at first. Then, I feel her grinning as I instinctively buck into her mouth. My hands unlock and fly to her head. My fingers start gripping at her short hair. My grabbing doesn't seem to bother her at all. She starts to lick and suck at my sex, and I start becoming slicker as she works. It gives me a strange rush, to feel the woman below me trying to pleasure me.

She licks harder and a deep groan comes from my lips. A chuckle from the mage. She tries to thrust her tongue in and out of my slick heat in an attempt to get me to groan again. It stirs something deep inside me as she flicks her tongue over my clit in an uneven rhythm. I groan in pleasure, then cry out when the Arch-Mage takes the sensitive bud in her mouth once more, then presses a finger at my entrance, gently pushing forward.

"_Please_." The woman moans at my plea and starts licking harder. Then, she starts pressing her long finger into me.

"_Gods_," I moan, "more, another, more." She pushes another long finger into my slick, warm sex.

She's pressing deep into my body and shows no signs of stopping. I don't want her to. Her furred, nimble digits keep pressing into me as her rough tongue laps at me. Then, she stops. For a moment she just stays still and listens to me groan in pleasure. I can tell she's feeling my muscles squeeze her digits. I raise my head and look down at her. She pulls back slowly, lifting her head to watch my reactions as she starts to thrust her fingers. I slam my eyes shut and throw my head back. That's when I feel myself begin to move. My back arches, my mouth hands open, one of my hands hand is still in Khajiit's hair, and the other is squeezing my breast roughly.

We waited far too long for this. For this place of complete trust and intimacy. She keeps thrusting her fingers, bending her head to suck on my clit again. She's keeping up a steady rhythm listening to my moans. I've never had sex before, but I can tell I'm nearing my end. I can't help the minute movements of my own hips, trying to get as much friction against my clit as I possibly could.

"Are you close?". The Khajiit whispers, her voice deep and breathless. I whine, but can't form words. She only chuckles and keeps going. Now she's using more of her strength to thrust harder into my small body, fucking me hard.

Pleasure is racing up and down my spine. My entire body is on fire and I feel myself nearing the inevitable. The Khajiit must be able to feel the change. She hooks her fingers inside my body and pressed hard. It's a rough, demanding pain that causes the pleasure to erupt. I howl at my hips thrash. My screaming and groaning is loud and long. I feel myself tug hard on the mage's hair, making her hiss. I eventually collapse back onto the blanket, but I don't let go of her hair until Khajiit pulls her fingers from my body slowly, pulls back on her haunches, and starts trying to straighten her hair with her clean hand. Well, the one that _hasn't_ been inside me. I take a deep breathe, mentally prepare myself, and pounce.

* * *

**Note: I am a piece of human trash and love/am proud of the title of this chapter too much to be healthy.**


	109. We've Come So Far

I gently snuggle up next to the Khajiit and wrap my arms around her waist. The woman responds by sliding her arm beneath my head and allowing my skull to rest against her arm. In the end, I'm on my side claiming the left side of the bed and she's lying on her back on the right side. My arms are wrapped around her, her right arm is beneath my head, and our legs are tangled together. The thick, soft blanket covering us is keeping us protected from the cold, but besides that neither of us are wearing anything. I rest my forehead against the mage's shoulder and feel her slightly wet fur press against my skin. She isn't panting like she was a few minutes ago when I was busy pleasuring her, but she's still recovering somewhat.

I give her all the time I need. Until she's able to talk I'll just have to lay here and enjoy cuddling with her. I tighten my grip against her and close my eyes. I'm not sure what she's feeling about the entire thing, but for me there's a comfortable warmness throughout all of my body. She loves me enough to share something this special with me, and the bond between us has only grown stronger. I knew before we spent the night together that we'd be together for a while, but it just feels stronger now. Like there's more certainty in what we're doing. Like I _know_ she'll be with me for as long as possible.

I suddenly feel her right hand curl downwards and pat my shoulder. I bring my own hand up and intertwine our fingers. I turn my head and open my eyes. Our mismatched hands are barely visible in the dim light, but its still a pleasing sight. I bring our hands down and kiss the back of my lover's furry hand. A small chuckle from the woman who's arms I'm curled in. I keep lightly kissing her hand for a few seconds before she speaks up.

"It's a stupid question, but are you happy everything worked out the way it did?". I stop kissing her and turn my head to look at her. The Khajiit's large, shining eyes look at me from the darkness. I can't see much of her face, but it's clear my answer means a lot to her. Do I actually like the way things worked out? I left my entire life behind and my entire view of the world has been altered, but that's not all that bad.

I've seen things everyone else from my time will never see and I've learned things I never would've known. Besides, I have the Khajiit. I can't say for sure if I ever would have found love in my previous life, and the Khajiit probably outdoes any potential love candidate I could have possibly found. Not everything's been fun since I've gotten here and I'm certain there'll be challenges ahead... I'm just absolutely certain that the mage is worth every ounce of trouble. I decide to tell the mage exactly what I think of the time I've spent with her.

"I can't even begin to describe how amazing my time's been with you. Each and every single day from here on will be a magical adventure with you by my side. I'm not the best with words and I'll never be able to get across just how I feel about you, but I'll try my best. You make my heart sing and my entire being become light. Nothing in my old life could possibly compare to you. A raging war, armies marching, and death around every corner is nothing compared to you. You're the joy of my life. I'd cross mountains and fight dragons to make sure you live the rest of your life in comfort. I love you.". I lean in and kiss her shoulder before continuing.

"This entire little speech might seem cheesy and overblown, but I need to make sure you know how I feel. I'll never stop feeling that way for you. You make every second I'm with you an amazing experience.". I stop talking and go back to kissing her shoulder as lightly as I can. The Khajiit carefully rolls onto her side and takes me into her arms. Both of us just lie there in silence and allow my words to truly sink in. However, until then we just enjoy one another. Our breaths mingle, our warm bodies press against each other, and a comfortable warmth comes over both of our bodies because of the blanket and shared space.

Finally, the Khajiit manages to respond. She leans in and kisses my forehead for a few seconds before pulling back, then she rests our foreheads against one another. That's how we stay for quite some time, just looking into each other's eyes as we enjoy being in each other's presence. Her large, reflective eyes meet mine and she doesn't move or say anything. I likewise remain silent. I love her. I love her more than any words can possibly describe.

I can only hope she feels a fraction of what I feel for her. Looking into her eyes and feeling her hold me does a lot for indicating she does, but that's not the main reason I think she loves me as strongly as I love her. After all of the shit we've been through together it'd be nearly impossible for her not to feel for me what I feel for her. She brought me back to life from a stone gargoyle, I've carried her in my arms when she was temporarily paralyzed, she's taught me about the races I once despised, and I saved her from a group of cannibals. We've been with each other for so long and we've had a thousand adventures. I still ask her.

"Do you love me?". She closes her eyes, leans her head against my shoulder, and whispers my name to the darkness.

"Aealynn Tanaka.". It's a yes. It's not a direct yes, but it's still a yes. I answer her in kind.

"Veluca Dae'Strinn".

* * *

**Note: I've had so much fun writing this with Atraxotax over the last few months. It's be a unique experience I've learned from and am definitely going to remember. I'd also like to thank everyone who's read this. It's one of my longest stories and has the most chapters, so I know looking at it from an overview can be daunting. Even I've had my challenges writing this when I think 'what can I do next?'. Thankfully, Atraxotax has always been there to write this with me and give me all the advice/inspiration I need. Now, onto what stories are going to be published in what order.**

**1\. The Last Dragon**

**2\. The Thief and the Knight**

**3\. The Law's Heart**

**4\. The Green Midnight**

**I'm looking forward to writing more and growing as an author.- TheKhajiitWarrior**


End file.
